Youths Chosen By the Goddesses
by whitworth5274
Summary: A boy who dreamed of being a hero. A girl who is the missing princess. A prince who desires strength to obtain vengeance. Six others who want to take down the throne for freedom. 30 years after a hero saved the world, these nine young people, joined by others, seek to free Hyrule from tyranny. Chosen by the gods, these youths will go through many dangerous trials to become rebels.
1. Prologue

_There once was a kingdom by the name of Hyrule. It was a large land, divided into three sections from the north, east, and south._

 _It was the strongest kingdom in the world, with the ruler of the land, a man by the name of Daphnes, ruling all nations with peace and justice. In his possession was the Triforce, an ancient gift from the gods with the power to do unimaginable things. Despite its name, only two were with the king; the Triforce of Power, said to give such strength that it will make a simple man a god, and the Triforce of Wisdom, the greatest of all magical charms. For years, the king sought to complete the collection, searching for the lost Triforce of Courage, said to make a grunt a great warrior._

 _Though the king ruled peacefully, he grew complacent, and when there was an opening, a great evil struck the land._

 _Hyrule's greatest nemesis, Ganon, rose from the shadows with his armies and marched upon the castle in the northern land of Hyrule. Desiring the Triforce, he spared no mercy upon the inhabitants of the land. Hyrule's army fought back with bravery, but alas the Demon King swept through them. In a last-ditch effort, the elderly King Daphnes hatched a plan; he would take the Triforce of Power and confront Ganon. The king fought as he should, but he was easily cast aside, spared death by Ganon in exchange for submission and relinquishing of Power. To save his people, the king bowed, giving Ganon what he wanted._

 _With one Triforce in hand, Ganon marched to the sacred Temple of Time with one more mission to fulfill... He entered the Sacred Realm, but to his rage, the remaining two Triforces had not returned home._

 _The second part of the king's plan depended on his daughter, the young girl named Zelda. She took the Triforce of Wisdom with her to the southern lands of the country. Once Ganon caught wind of this, he pursued her. As the Demon King came close, the young princess created her own plan. To her nursemaid and protector named Impaz, Zelda charged her and the rest of the Sheikah Clan with finding the most courageous warrior in the land, to fight alongside her against Ganon. The second part of her plan was to break apart the Triforce of Wisdom into eight pieces, hidden across dangerous dungeons around South Hyrule._

 _Ganon captured Zelda and took her to his lair in the mountains. For weeks and months he endlessly tortured her for the location of the Triforce of Wisdom, but though she was just a kid, Zelda was not broken. She dedicated herself to endure Ganon for as long as she could, to buy Impaz and her people time to find someone to help. She didn't know how long it would take, how much longer she could resist, and if there was a person out there brave enough to challenge Ganon, but in her heart, Zelda knew the gods had not abandoned their people._

 _Her faith was paid._

 _One day, while overrun by monsters, a young Sheikah girl name Impa was saved by a young boy in a green tunic of the neighboring land of Calatia. Sensing his courage, Impa asked the boy, the same age as her and Princess Zelda, to take up the task of saving Hyrule. He accepted and fought tirelessly across South Hyrule to assemble the Triforce of Wisdom again. Once that task was over, Impa led him to the lair of the Demon King, and alone the boy went to confront Ganon and save Princess Zelda..._

 _His name...was Link._

* * *

 _30 years ago, Death Mountain, "The Lair."_

The dungeon was almost over for its weary intruder, for all that stood between him and his destiny is the door he just stands in front of. He couldn't just rush in, no. Even though his inner child wants to do just that, the last eight dungeons taught him many things, one being that rushing could lead to serious injury or worse. He didn't want to have any of that, but eventually, he'll have to go through the door. Checking on his reserves, he found one final red potion in his hold, and while he knew he wasn't at full health now, the power of the Magical Sword could be of use. He uncorked the bottle and took a swig of the potion, leaving the rest for later. He checked on his arrows of silver, blesses with the power of Wisdom to strike evil and vanquish it.

Once he opened this door, he knew it would be the Triforce of Power vs the boy who had a weird sense of courage. Maybe there's a Triforce of Courage somewhere, waiting to be found, hence the name Triforce.

Taking a final breath, the boy, only twelve years of age, opened the door and sealed his fate. He slowly surveyed the room, taking note of the skull-shaped floor, just like the dungeon was shaped as well. In each corner, a bust of a dragon watched the boy in a green and brown tunic, as he drew his blade and shield. He noticed that someone was not here at all. "Ganon! Come out!"

"Heh, heh, heh, heh." The boy heard the deep, inside laughter all over the room. "You dare challenge me, boy? You're not from Hyrule, yet you seek to save it? Why? To win the Princess's heart? You're Calatian!"

"You'll come there next. Then Holodrum! Then Labrynna!"

"Maybe I will, but that doesn't matter. What does matter is that this time, I have won." Smoke billowed from the center of the room, but it didn't faze the green one as he kept his eyes on the entity rising from the smoke. The being was a giant, blue pig, with red clothing upon him. He carried a golden trident in his left hand and a golden light in his right. The boy always thought the man was a pig, but when Impa said that, he didn't realize that she meant it literally. Ganon is a pig. The evil one looked down at the boy and chuckled once again. "Many like you I have faced. You, the Hero Link… Princess Zelda… Why do you two always resist me?"

Link knew nothing about other resistances unless Ganon referred to the Hero and Princess of Hyrule that appeared after the Imprisoning War and the two that helped save Hyrule and another dimension. "Maybe because we don't like evil men…or pigs like you, Ganon. If you've been beaten before, why not give up?"

"The Princess said the same thing, right before I captured her. I simply want Hyrule under my feet. Is that too much to ask for?"

Link grunted in annoyance. "Yes. The country belongs to Princess Zelda!"

Ganon crackled. "Naive boy, whether it is today, or years from now, I have won. Maybe I should kill her, and end this goddess-forsaken curse on me. Maybe I'll kill you first… Yes… I will." Ganon disappeared, and Link held his sword and shield in front of him. He had to be ready.

A blue light flashed in the corner of Link's right eye, and he had a moment to glance at it before it came at him. Link blocked the magical orb and turned to see another coming from the left. Then one came from behind, then the right, then from the five o'clock, then from the front. The boy barely blocked or dodged any of the attacks, and he got hit by two of them.

Ganon's cowardice made Link furious. "Face me like the king you say you are!"

"And in what fun of seeing you struggle is that?" The barrage continued on, and Link even tried to counterattack by striking at the source of each ball. Whether it was succeeding or not, Link knew he couldn't win if he couldn't see Ganon. The Triforce of Wisdom wouldn't help either, for it belonged to Zelda… The Triforce of Wisdom belonged to Zelda. If he could get to the door, and get the Triforce to her… Impa said Zelda knew how to use it, and that could help. Leaving his position in the right center of the room, Link willed the relic on his left hand to become solid once and ran for the door. If Ganon noticed what he was doing, it didn't seem to make him appear. He slid to the front of the door and raised his somewhat large shield to protect him while the Triforce of Wisdom slowly became of solid matter. It would take another minute before it does so.

"Ganon, stop this trickery, and let's fight like you fought my predecessors!"

"Why would I make such a mistake? Yes, I killed the Hero of Time, but then the bitch of a Princess took upon his blade and bested me, along with her sages. I did take her with me, however. Then there's the Hero of Legend, and by all means, the boy cheated, having the Master Sword in which you now carry tempered beyond its natural power. Excuse me if I play dirty, for it was your fellow Heroes and Princesses that always played dirty!"

Link grunted as another ball battered against his shield. "I can see why!" He glanced at his left hand, seeing the Triforce of Wisdom mostly out of his hand. The stinging pain hurt a lot, but it was bearable. Good thing the hand was behind the shield, for Ganon could have seen the dim golden light and taken the final piece. He only had a few seconds to outlast Ganon's strikes before the relic would be free. Distractions would be nice right now. "So what if you win? If what you say is true, another Hero will appear."

"He will fail."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Ask the Hero of Time when you meet him in the Sacred Realm."

Looking at his glowing hand, Link had full possession of a solid Triforce. Smiling to himself, he quickly slid it under the door. Please get it, Princess. I'm counting on you, and you alone. Link blocked another ball and drank the last of his potion, then got back onto his feet. He began an unprecedented strategy of running around the circumference of the room, hoping for an opening of some sort.

Like Ganon showing his big, pork steak face.

"Stop moving!"

"Then show yourself!"

"Fine!"

Before Link could prepare himself for his wish, a ball struck his back. "AHHH!" Link collapsed and rolled on the ground, feeling his back burn. Settling his back onto the cold floor to somewhat relieve himself, Link's broken breath awaited the monster that approached him. If he got close enough, maybe a Silver Arrow could finish everything.

Ganon kicked off Link's hat, and grabbed him by his brown hair, lifting him off the ground. Using his other hand, the villain tossed away Link's magical pouch that contain all except his fallen sword and shield. "How should I kill you, child? You're not like the Hero of Time, or the Hero of Legend, who were men. But like a man, you defeated Aquamentus, King Dodongo, Manhandla, Gleeok, Digdogger, and Gohma. Maybe you shall die like the Hero of Hyrule you've become."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Ganondick. How else would you gained the Triforce of Wisdom I took from your monsters?"

"Heh. You're right." Ganon began to groan, and tossed Link back to the floor, grabbing his left hand. Whatever Ganon was doing, it hurt like hell. Ganon began to frown, clearly not finding what he's looking for. "What? Where is it?"

Even in pain, Link had to be his cocky self. "Well, excuuuuuse me, Ganon, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

"THE TRIFORCE OF WISDOM!"

"Right here." Ganon and Link double checked to make sure Link's voice didn't become feminine before both males looked to the door formerly closed. Link could barely formulate a gasp, but Ganon did it for both of them.

"Princess Zelda? How?"

The Princess of Hyrule stood armed, holding a bow and arrow. Link could see the blond girl was still dressed in her pink dress with a white bow around the lower portion, and red necklace around the neck. She raised the bow, and loaded a Silver Arrow. "The Hero and Princess of Time didn't win because they were divided. Only Courage and Wisdom together, like you should well know after the Hero and Princess of Legend, can save Hyrule." Link looked away from Zelda, and to his left, where the Magical Sword rested within reach. Ganon was distracted enough, and didn't notice Link regain it.

"So where is the Triforce of Courage, Princess?"

Zelda smirked. "I was not referring to the goddesses' gift, Ganon. I was referring to the chosen two. Now!" Link quickly stabbed Ganon's knee, and the beast howled as he dropped to his uninjured knee, and Link was more than happy to bust it as well, along with the elbows of Ganon. All extremities injured, Link stood above Ganon, Zelda at his side.

Ganon looked into the Hero's' brown and the Princess's blue eyes, anger filling his pupil-less yellow eyes. "You may...have won.. but I will return, sooner than later. "

Link snorted. "I doubt that."

Zelda brought the arrow back. "If you somehow do, I'm sure you'll be beaten again." Zelda fired the arrow into Ganon's chest, watching it begin to disseminate him.

"Heh heh heh heh… Ha ha ha ha… HA HA HA HA HAAAAA-" Ganon vanished, leaving behind the second Triforce piece, the Triforce of Power. It rose in the air above Link and Zelda, and no sooner later did Wisdom join her sister. Link turned to Zelda, and nodded to her approvingly.

"I'm Link. Impa tasked me to save you, Princess Zelda."

The young Princess smiled, and joined her hand with Link's as they looked up to the two pieces of the gods before them. "You are a true Hero of Hyrule, Link."

* * *

 _Six years after Ganon was destroyed, Link learned from Impa of a curse set upon Zelda, keeping her in eternal sleep. With Wisdom and Power powerless to awaken the sleeping Princess, Impa charges Link, now with the mark of the gods upon his hand, with finding the third part of the Triforce sealed within a palace in Hyrule. To break the seal, crystals must be placed in statues of 6 well guarded temples. Link set out on his most adventurous quest yet._

* * *

 _24 years ago, Great Palace_

The Great Palace was conquered... The Thunderbird was dead... The journey, deadlier than the fight against Ganon six years ago, was over. Link celebrated that realization as he crawled over to his sword, implanted in the ground where the head of the Thunderbird formerly lied. Gripping it with his singed right hand, the Hero of Hyrule used his left to find a fairy in his pouch, and quickly released it from its bottled cell, graciously accepting the healing powers of the little creature. Once it disappeared, Link stood up, strapped on his shield, sheathed his sword, and picked up a fallen key.

The key to his ultimate goal, the Triforce of Courage, the key to awakening his best friend, Princess Zelda. Link smiled, knowing that he'll be the first to see Her Highness when she awakens, and it'll be him who she sees first when he returns to North Castle victorious. With happy thoughts within him, Link proceeded onward, down a long, barely lit hallway. His mind set on reuniting with his best friend of the last six years in the most cliche way possible set butterflies down Link's stomach. A knight, walking up to his beautiful princess, but instead of awakening her with a kiss, it'll be with the power of the full Triforce. However, the Hero of Hyrule was dead set on getting Zelda to kiss him, just to complete this fairy tale. Then they'll live happily ever after, because Ganon and his minions will be long gone, Hyrule will be at peace, and Link...well, he could finally rest.

Maybe he should switch the curse on Zelda to him, for the boy hadn't slept well in a long while.

The sight of bright light at the end of the hallway, a light so familiar, ignited Link, and he ran all the way to the huge room before him. Stopping in the middle of the room, on a raised blue platform, the Hero looked around for the triangular relic. The holy light of the Triforce gleamed all over the walls, but he couldn't see it. "Triforce of Courage? Where are you? Have some courage, and come to Link."

"Heh heh heh, our poor Hero is now talking to inanimate objects as humans." Link looked up, and sighed as he saw the one constant in all of his journeys, even as a kid: the Old Man with the red robe. Beside him was the golden triangle, the Triforce of Courage.

"What are you doing here, Old Man?"

"As I have always done, Link. To test you."

"Test me? I have risked my life for Hyrule for the second time now, and I must be tested again? Come on..."

"Anger, arrogrance, cockiness, entitlement...traits a hero, a true hero, should never, ever bear in them. You have beaten Horsehead, Helmethead, Rebonack, Carock. Gooma, Barba, and Thunderbird, but you have not beaten your greatest adversary...yourself." As he said this, the Old Man flicked his staff, sending a dark beam through Link's heart. The boy gasped in expected pain, but felt nothing, and didn't even find a wound where there should be one. He looked up, finding the Old Man and the Triforce of Courage gone from the above platform.

"Really? What now?"

"Conquer...yourself..."

Link took out his sword, and searched for the owner of the new voice. "Who are you?"

"Hyrule...fallen..."

"Come out of hidden!"

"Zelda...dead..."

That triggered Link, for reasons unknown. Maybe the idea of Zelda dying was unbelievable to him. "Face me!"

"Hero...failed!" Link felt a foot impact his back, and he fell to the floor, rolling up to his knees to face his opponent. What he saw frightened the courage out of the Hero of Hyrule. The figure was all black, except for the blood red eyes that targeted Link. What frightened the Hero was that every detail on the shadow being, from head to toe, was an exact copy of Link. The boy mustered up any remaining courage, and stood on his feet, gripping the Magical Sword.

"What are you?"

"I'm everything in you that doesn't make you heroic. Anger, hatred, lust, arrogance, entitlement, I am it. I am your darkness. You are my light, and like a fire, you must be extinguished. I am...Dark Link."

Link scoffed, "Cringe-worthy name."

Dark Link flicked his hand, and a sword identical to Link's Magical Sword appeared. "Inside of your light-hearted soul, I have dreamed of this moment. Me, rising from your form, and to exact the revenge I so craved for centuries on you and the woman you call Zelda. I will extract her darkness, and I'll have my Dark Zelda, and we'll rule Hyrule for all time."

Link smiled, and strapped on his shield. "That's nice. But let me tell you this, Dark Link: When we are done today, I will be in this plane of existence, making my way to awaken my friend. You will wander the Evil Realm, just a shade of me, and all will know that 'This is Dark Link. The Being Who Couldn't Beat His Heroic Doppelganger.'" Link ran forward, thrusting his sword for Dark's chest, but the shadow being leaned back, and brought up his shield against Link's own. Link jumped back, and both men began to circle each other before Link advanced again, leaping into the air for a skyward strike, but his sword collided with Dark's shield. The impact pushed the being back, and as he stumbled for footing, Link made his charge, furiously attacking his doppelganger.

Dark used the onslaught to his advantage, ducking under Link's sword, and thrusting his upward, but the Hero fell back in the nick of time. Dark brought his shield up, squarely hitting Link in the stomach, and kicked the Hero back. Both men swiped for each other's head, and after Link pushed aside Dark's blade away from his head, Dark got behind his shield, settling his sword above it, and pressed forward on the retreating Link, jabbing and swinging the foul weapon at the Hero unsuccessfully. He went for the lower torso, missing by a few inches, and Link trapped the blade between himself and his arm. Dark swung his free arm, using the force of the shield to knock the Magical Sword out of Link's hands. The hero grunted as he was punished by the shield in his back again, and growled angrily as he outstretched his sword hand as he blocked his doppelganger's attacks. He was able to get the sword to the ground, and kicked it out of Dark's hands just as he felt the Magical Sword return to him. He attacked again, hitting first Dark's shield, and then the shadow being created a new blade. They traded blows aiming for head and leg until Dark used his unnatural strength to thrust his sword on Link's shield, making him fall back.

Link's rage began to fuel him, a counter to Dark's calmness, and it began to show as Link sloppily fought his doppelganger, who only pivoted on his feet as the Hero swung on and on. After one attack, Link was elbowed in his chin, and as Dark came up to him, missed his attacks, only to be pushed back once again by blocking the clone's sword. Link pressed back on, fighting more offensively than he has ever done in his entire life. Dark did his best at defending against Link, but allowed himself to be open as he moved back from Link's fury swipes, getting a thin cut along his torso in the process. Seeing green blood glimmer in the wound spurred Link on, and he cried forward, thrusting his blade into Dark Link...or so he thought. He got his sword caught between Dark's body and shield, and had his arm painfully twisted up. Dark aimed for Link's exposed chest, but the hero blocked it, only for Dark to kick him away. Link fell to the ground, dropping his shield and barely hanging on to his sword. Dark paced back around him. "Get up, Hero of Hyrule. Get up, Zelda awaits." Link scrambled to his feet as Dark approached, and swung mindlessly, getting a wound to his leg in the process. Link pushed the wound and his exhaustion away from his thoughts, and charged forward, colliding blow after blow with Dark, until he was forcibly pushed back again. Link ran forward again, missing Dark as the shadow made a full circle turn, and sharply impaled Link in his left shoulder.

"AAAAHHHH!" Link cried in pain, and fell to his knees. Dark stood over him, and drew his new blade back, ready for the kill. Link slowly looked up to Dark's soulless eyes, and in them, he saw only one thing, despite the sudden doom, and that was his Zelda, still sleeping in the North Castle, waiting for him. Without a word, Dark thrusted his blade towards Link, surprisingly having it pushed aside by the downed Link. The Hero of Hyrule summoned his sword once more as he spun into the air, and before Dark knew what happened, Link impaled his doppelganger in his black heart. The shadow being and the hero fell to the ground, one exhausted from battle, the other exhausted from life. Link turned to the fading form of Dark, and exclaimed, "I have conquered myself..." The shadow disappeared, and Link stood up, slowly healing the shoulder wound with his healing spell.

"You have done exceptionally well, Link. A little worse than I expected, but you won." The Old Man reappeared, smiling up to Link. "I believe you are now worthy of the third gift the gods have given us." The Old Man flicked his hands, and the small golden relic, the Triforce of Courage, appeared. It floated over to Link, and he raised it in the air victoriously.

"I did it."

"Heh ha, yes you did. But you still have one thing to do, lad. I can send you over quickly to North Castle, if you would like." Link nodded, and clutched the Triforce. The Old Man tapped his staff against the ground, and the Hero felt a calm breeze circled around him. "Farewell, Link, for this will be the last we meet."

"Farewell, Old Man. And thank you." Link waved goodbye to the elder before he was beamed away from sight. The next thing Link knew, he was back at the North Castle, within Zelda's bedroom. An elderly woman in a large brown robe and with long white hair, Impa, sat nearby, overlooking the princess until she heard Link's footsteps. Seeing the item in his hands produced a smile upon her weathered face.

"You have returned. Successful and alive, I see."

Link shrugged, and mindlessly rubbed the shoulder wound. "Part of the job, Impa." He knelt beside Zelda's bedside, and produced the Triforce of Courage. Impa, behind him, summoned the other two pieces, and both watched as the three became one, and hovered above the sleeping girl. The nursemaid of Zelda patted her hero on his shoulder, and proceeded to leave the room. Link looked up to the Triforce, and cautiously put his palm on it, as per the words of the legends, and made his silent wish. The Triforce responded by shining brightly golden, blinding Link. When he was able to see again, the Triforce was gone, housed within the Princess of Hyrule's right hand. Link moved his eyes up from Zelda's hand to her face, and gave her shoulder a slight nudge. "Zelda... Wake up, sleepyhead."

The face of the Princess crunched up and relaxed, and then her eyes slowly opened, revealing her sea blue eyes. She slowly rose up, and stretched her arms, yawning. After that, she looked to her sides, seeing her smiling friend on her left. Unaware of why he was happy, she raised her eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

"Good morning, Zelda. How was your 5 month nap?"

"What do you mean... Oh... That explains a lot." She tried to stand up, instead falling into Link's grasp due to her misuse of her legs.

"Easy now, Zelda."

Zelda found her footing, and stood straight up, still holding on to Link. He found himself entranced by her beauty as she looked up to him, smiling. "You saved Hyrule, again, and you are a real hero!"

"I know, now I think I deserve, for the hell I went through to awaken you, a kiss. Please?" Zelda giggled and raised herself up to Link.

"I think so too." Their faces came closer, and Link was ready for his greatest victory ever. Getting a kiss from Princess-

"ZELDA! Thank Nayru you're awake!" Link and Zelda pushed apart as Impa reentered the room, overjoyed to see her charge all right. Link groaned to himself as he stepped aside, having a bad feeling that this would just be the beginning of his bad luck with the Princess.

* * *

 _Link, Zelda, and the Kingdom of Hyrule tried to thrived in peace, but the monsters still remained in the country. For a year, Link, and on occasion, Zelda, would fight any and all threats produced by the beings, while searching for the source of their presence. That source revealed itself to be a sorcerer called Agahnim, a loyal servant of Ganon. Originally, Agahnim wanted Link's death during his journey to the palaces so he could used Link's blood to resurrect his master, but after learning he only needed the Triforces, he set his goal on them. Multiple attempts would be made, causing either Link or Zelda to be kidnapped, and for the other to rescue his or her friend._

 _They eventually succeeded in defeating Agahnim, but the repercussions would be great. Four years later, without warning, darkness soon returned to Hyrule, and the kingdom was usurped by an unknown entity. Some said it was Ganon reborn, or Agahnim others, a new villain. All that was known was that the young Queen Zelda was gone, and the Hero Link, who left days prior, had disappeared. The whereabouts of the Triforce were unknown, and for eighteen years, everyone lived in some type of fear._

 _But in a small village in South Hyrule, the location where Link had his first acts of heroism, in a town young in size and years, a young boy sleeps in,while a young girl gasp at the new sights around her as her caretaker directs a carriage through the Eastern Woods. Their destiny, and the destiny of those linked to them by fate, are unknown to them and others around them, yet is already foretold. Whatever destiny does to lead them to their fates, it is a secret to everyone. But once it begins, it will be the rise._

 _The Youths Chosen By the Goddesses._


	2. New Best Friends

_12 years ago, Ordon Village_

The village of Ordon was unusually alive today, a note Spryte the fairy took as she zipped around the morning air of the clearing in the woods of Faron. The blue fairy was just going for a morning flight to get the good night's sleep away, and blood flowing into her veins.

Spryte was a typical fairy, one of legend to accompany the children of the forest as their partners. She didn't believe in the actual truth of the story, although another legend kinda proved it, but she would admit fairies did hang around Hylians, as she had her own. It was a year ago when she had injured her wing, and it just so happened that a young boy and his father was fishing nearby. She barely made it to them, but the boy saw and helped her, and also convinced the father. The man said that fairies are a sign of hope, whatever that meant. She'll find out one day, but not today.

Speaking of the boy, she had to awake him. Not that he had anywhere to go, but the last time she figured he'll wake himself… He missed breakfast, lunch, and barely made dinner. Increasing her speed, Spryte aimed for a medium-sized cottage near the middle of town, and flew through the top window in the front. As she landed on the windowsill, she looked to the bed, where indeed, her friend still laid. Sighing, she fluttered to his pointed ear, and took a deep breath.

"HEY!"

…

…

…Usually that works. Groaning, Spryte began to pull the boy's light brown hair. "Ugh! Come on! Time to get up." She tried grabbing more hair, but the boy still slept. She took off his covers, his pillow, his socks, rolled up his pajamas legs, contemplated removing them, and even tried tickling him.

The boy in the green pajamas would not awaken. Spryte landed on his chest, her blue light turning bright red. "Hey! GET UP NOW! YOU'RE FIVE YEARS OLD, AND YOU SLEEP LIKE YOU'RE FORTY! What woman on Hylia's green earth would want you? You act as if you are going to save the world, and the beginning of your story is with you sleeping. Pathetic hero you'll make. Maybe the world will rescue herself."

A knock at the door silenced Spryte, and she flew over to it. "Link, are you up?"

Spryte sighed as she fell through the "fairy door" and into the presence of Link's father, Rusl Koroks. "Sorry, sir, but he's still sleeping. I tried everything I could think of."

"Huh… Well, his namesake was one helluva sleeper."

"Maybe he's dead. Good riddance."

"Spryte."

"Just kidding. What did you need him for?"

Rusl fidgeted with his feet like a nervous kid. "Our lives are getting a little… tighter."

Spryte settled down by her door and leaned on it. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we got extra space in the house, so I decided we make use of them. I heard that a family from Kakariko is moving to here, so why not let them stay here until they find a permanent residence. Hell, if they're good folk, they could just stay here. We got enough plates to go around, and if there kids, Link will have a… Hylian friend."

Spryte knew Rusl wasn't trying to hurt her feelings by desiring his son to have a human friend. "He needs one, sir. Maybe it'll be a girlfriend."

"Heh, heh, maybe. Anyway, they'll be here by noon, which is in a good...half hour. Get Link up and dressed, and once our arrivals come, we'll move them in and eat."

Spryte nodded, turning an excited color of blue. "Yes sir! I'll have him up in a minute." Spryte reentered the room, and returned to the boy's ear. She didn't want to do this, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"HEY! LINK! LISTEN! HELLO! LINK, GET UP! NOW!"

As if nothing had ever happened, Link woke up, full of a night's rest. Stretching his arms and wiping his eyes, the young boy took note of his disheveled bed and searched for the source. Maybe he had a wild night. "Guess Pa is right. I do sleep crazy. But why are my pants like this… Maybe I do stuff in my sleep."

"HEY!"

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" Link fell from the bed to the hardwood floor, on top of his blanket. Luckily for Link, while most five year olds would bawl, Link had a unnatural tolerance for pain that grew over the years. However, the back of his head was still ringing as he rubbed it. "Oww. Spryte, why?"

Spryte swooped down in a fit of rage into the boy's face. "I'VE BEEN TRYING TO WAKE YOU UP FOR TWENTY MINUTES. NOW GET DRESSED!"

"Why?"

"Mr. Rusl will explain. Now hurry up! We got women to impress." Link went along with Spryte's words, although he terribly doubt that he was meeting a girl. Truth be told, Link didn't like girls at all. Why would he like them cootie-infested hair lovers anyway? Link loved his mother, sure, but she was a woman.

Girls don't grow into women, do they?

Link searched his drawers, finding his favorite green and brown tunic, complete with khaki pants and a cone-shaped cap. He took his time putting them on, and slipped his feet into leather brown boots. According to his father, a generation ago, when he was a kid, there was a Hero who wore the same attire, and from that day forward, Link aspired to be like the Hero of Hyrule. Tucking his brown hair into the hat, Link did a final check on himself, and turned to Spryte, who was laying in her cot, yellow in color. "How do I look?"

The fairy put her finger in her mouth and winked. "Ravishing."

"What does that mean?"

Spryte flew from the cot to Link's shoulder, elbowing him on his neck. "One day, buddy. You'll see. Now come on, let's go to Mr. Rusl." Link and Spryte went down the steps to the living room, and turned to the kitchen, opposite of the front door. His father had finished setting the table, and Link had the humane urge to approach it. Spryte fluttering in front of him denied his desires, but she let the boy notice the sounds of arrival outside the house. Link walked over to the window, and gazed upon the wagon outside his home. Indeed, Spryte was right. Someone new was coming over.

"Dad, someone's outside."

Rusl rushed from the kitchen to Link's side, looking out with him. "Ah, Link, that's our new...uh...housemates."

"What do you mean?"

"They're going to live with us…"

Link slowly looked up to his father, still not understanding. "Why?"

"Well...we got the space, don't we?"

"Yes sir."

"That's why. Remember this, Link. Share what you can, for you'll never know what might come out of it. Especially in dark times like these."

Link perked up at the mentioning of "dark times." It seemed pretty light outside. "What is so dark?"

Rusl sighed as he stepped away from the window, using his hand to ruffle Link's hair. "One day, you will know. Now come on, let's get them inside." Link followed his father out the door, and they made way for the wagon. It was already unloaded, thanks to the light packing of the two individuals standing in front of the wagon. The oldest was a woman with white hair with a single braid, yet Link didn't believe she was as old as she looked. Her tanned complexion was of no mystery to Link, although it was a little darker than one of the rural life. Her blue outfit seemed a bit big for her, but maybe because it was baggy for her tall frame. Link didn't gaze at her for long, for her red eyes scared him. It was an unnatural color, and Link kinda hated the color red anyway. He took his gaze to the second person, a girl not much older or younger than him, and shorter. She wore a small, pink dress, and had golden hair flowing from her white skin. Link took comfort in her blue eyes, and apparently she took the same in his blue. Link didn't know the big word for it, but he was mesmerized by the girl.

"Link… Link, it is rude to stare." Spryte tried to snap Link back into the world, flying all over his face. "Come on!"

"Spryte… I think I like girls now. She can't have cooties."

Spryte turned a dark shade of green, jealous of the new girl already. "I'm sure she does." The fairy turned to the source of Link's inquiry, and they watched Rusl greet the newcomers. "I'm glad to see you have arrived safely… Impa."

The woman nodded, a slight sign of happiness on her face. "Same here, Rusl. It has been some time, hasn't it?"

"Sometimes time is all we have." Rusl looked to the girl, squatting down to her level. "And who's the lovely girl?"

The girl nervous cupped her hands behind her, and looked to the ground. "I'm… Zelda. Zelda Hansen."

Rusl was quiet for a moment, looking up to Impa before bringing his eyes back to Zelda, "Well, Ms. Zelda, I am Rusl Koroks, and that boy right there is my son, Link Koroks. He's a little shy, but he's the same age as you, although he's… When we're you born?"

"February 21, 1999."

"Ah, Link's is November 23, 1998. Why don't you go talk to him, and go eat something inside. You must be hungry."

The girl looked up to the woman, who nodded her approval. Zelda shyly walked forward, slowly up to the boy in green, who had snapped to his senses. She stopped a few steps away from him, and nervously spoke, "He-Hello. My name is Zelda."

Link's chipper attitude caught up with him as he stepped forward. "Hi, my name is Link, and this is my fairy, Spryte!"

Zelda looked up when Link said "fairy" and noticed the blue ball of light beside him. She was instantly transfixed by the little being. "You have a fairy? Cool."

"Not really. She's boring."

Spryte kicked Link in the nose. "I'm not boring! You're just lazy!" Spryte turned to Zelda, and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Miss Zelda. But Link is a total idiot, and it is my duty as his fairy to raise him to be a studious man."

Zelda smiled, and then giggled. "Spryte, you funny when you use big words. Just like Impa! I have a empty bottle. You can keep fairies in bottles, did you know that?"

"No. I wish I had a bottle."

"HEY!"

"But that's cool. Hey, my dad made food, and I'm hungry. Let's eat." Link led Zelda inside and to the kitchen table, and the boy immediately felt his mouth salivate. "Ooh, pancakes and eggs and bacon and pumpkin. Yum." Zelda filled her plate with all except the pumpkin, having never tried it before. Spryte noticed this while Link indulge his stomach's cries.

"Zelda, have you ever had pumpkin before?"

Zelda sadly shook her head. "No. Where I come from, there wasn't any pumpkins."

"Where are you from?"

"Rauru Town in Northern Hyrule. But I have been to Mido, Saria, and Kakariko before coming here. I kinda like it here already."

Spryte settled by Link's plate, taking a large piece (for her size) of his pumpkin piece, while questioning Zelda. "So is Impa your mom?"

Zelda's face grew sullen at the mentioning of parents. "... No. I never met my mother or father. Impa has been my guardian since I was born."

Spryte turned bright blue, brighter than her normal shade. "I'm sorry, Zelda. I didn't mean to pry."

Zelda nodded. "Yeah…" She looked to Link, who had finished his plate in ignorance of the conversation, and was reaching for another slice of pumpkin. "Is it good?"

"The pumpkin? Yeah." Zelda reached for a small slice, and nervously took a bite. Link watched in anticipation for Zelda's final reaction. "Come on, you know it is good."

"It isn't good… It's great!"

"Same thing."

"Is not. Great is way better than good."

"But they mean the same thing!"

"No they don't."

"Yes they do!"

"No they don't!"

Spryte facepalmed as the children bickered. "They're already arguing. Ugh." Spryte fluttered up to the air between Link and Zelda, and took a deep breath. "LISTEN!" The kids immediately ceased their argument, and looked to the blue fairy. "Zelda's right, Link. They don't technically mean the same thing… But Link is right as well, Zelda. Both words can be used to mean something positive. It's matter of perspective... Oh, this will be fun. The girl versus the boy… Can't wait till you're older. Puberty will be primetime." Spryte snickered as she settled on Link's hair. "Tell me about it. Hey, Link, maybe we should show Zelda around town, you know, because you're such a gentleman."

Link frowned at the thought of spending his free time with a girl, but figured he'll do it. Although he was young, Link understood some grown-up things, like the Golden Rule. If he was going to live with this cootie-infested being, he might as well treat her like his sister, which meant watching out for her like a big brother. "Sure… Maybe I could show you my secret, if you promise to keep it a secret to everyone."

Zelda's instantly forgot her argument with Link, and beamed. "Secret? Oooooh, I wanna know now!"

"But I gotta show you around town."

"Link, I got the rest of my life to explore town. Your secret, however, does have a limit on how long I can wait. Show me."

Spryte chuckled. "I think you should show her Link, before she bothers you forever. Seems Young Zelda can be quite the knowledge freak, while you, Captain Courage, loves to do stupid stuff without thinking, like the other day."

Link groaned into his hands. "Spryte, I told you that I can jump from the rock to the water."

"That's several feet high in the air, which is too much for your little body. No, you will not do it!"

Link sighed as he stood up. "Yes, Mom. Come on, Zelda." Link, Zelda, and the fairy left the table and exited the front door, where the two grown-ups still were in conversation. Link walked up to his father, and tugged on his shirt. "Hey, Pa, I'm taking Zelda to the spring."

Rusl nodded. "You know when to be back. Spryte, you know what to do."

Spryte saluted, although no one could see it. "Yes sir!" The kids and Spryte took off, going to the west side of town before leaving it completely for the forest. At this, Zelda became more skeptical of Link's little secret. She had already been in the forest, not even an hour ago, so whatever could be here was very secretive, and off the beaten path. Link, however, never moved off of it until he turned into a clearing just thousands of steps from the village. Zelda could be exaggerating, as Impa would say, but Zelda didn't know what that meant. She followed him in, and gasped at the sight, wonder how did she miss it earlier.

It was a small area, but big enough for a small pool of water, the clearest water Zelda had ever seen. It was so clear she could see the sparkles than shone from the water had sparkles on them. "Wow." Zelda spun around to get a full glimpse of the grass, bushes, and trees that surrounded her, and wondered if there was an equal place in all of Hyrule. "This is the best place in the world."

Link, who was sitting by the water, snickered. "I know. My dad found it, and it has become my favorite place too. I come here sometimes with him or with Spryte."

"What about your other friends?"

Link's cheerful face lost its light as he looked down to the water. "I… I don't have any."

Zelda's face dropped. "What? Why?"

"I don't know. Mainly because I have a fairy, I guess. The other boys call it 'girly' and the girls… called Spryte a bug."

Spryte turned bright red as she crossed her arms. "I am not a bug, for sure."

Zelda smiled weakly at Spryte's pride as she moved to sit by Link, patting him on his shoulder. Although her predicament was different, she too knew the pain of being friendless. But here was Link, showing her his secret place, so she owed him this. "I'll be your friend."

Link looked up to Zelda, his emotions absent. "You don't count. We're living together."

"All we got is each other, so whether you like it or not, I'll be your friend. Your best friend. You B.F.F.A.L.A.Y.L.!"

Link burrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "My what?"

"Best Friend For As Long As You Live."

"So… My BFF?"

Zelda juggled the thought in her head. "Yea, but… Forever's too long. Life is short."

Link juggled that thought in his head. "That makes sense. Okay, if you're my B.F.F.A.L.A.Y.L., then I'll be your B.F.F.A.L.A.Y.L. Deal?"

"Deal!" Zelda cheered, and pecked Link on his cheek. The boy stiffened in surprise as he looked away from Zelda, and to the distant Spryte, who was on the sideline. She saw what happened to, but because it happened so suddenly, she didn't know how to react. Zelda's cheerfulness was replaced by confusion by her companions' actions. "Link, what's wrong? Spryte?... Did I do something wrong?"

Sprytel was the first to respond. "Zelda, you...kissed him…"

Zelda shrugged as she smiled enormously. "Link doesn't have cooties. I can tell!"

Link and Spryte snapped to Zelda, for she couldn't see them due to her high happiness of a cootie-free Link. Spryte settled herself hovering Link's ear, and whispered, "How do you feel?"

"I don't know. Embarrassed?"

Spryte sighed. "She's free. No cooties on her."

"How do you know?"

"Link… You are the definition of embarrassment." Link didn't know what that meant, but went along with it. If Spryte said Zelda didn't have the cooties, he'll believe her.

But to be sure, he decided to clean her. Bending by the water, Link cupped his hands and gathered the precious liquid. Spryte saw this action, but once he saw the devious glint in Link's eyes, she intervened. "Zelda! Look out!" The girl hadn't even reacted before her face was drenched in water, and she screamed in surprised. Link and Spryte, however, rolled in laughter, especially the boy, who was clutching his stomach as he struggled to stand.

Zelda didn't find being wet funny, but unlike most girls her age, Zelda played in the dirt. Zelda ran to Link, spearing him into the spring behind him, drenching their clothes. Zelda's swimming lessons came somewhat in handy as she swam to the deeper parts of the spring, her feet barely touching the spring's floor, yet she was only in the middle of it. It had to go deeper, her mind told her. Link, however, was just recovering from the attack, and almost stood up fully at the shallow end of the spring. He wiped his eyes, and looked to Zelda, laughing. "You're not a crybaby girl! Cool!"

"You're a wimp. Boys shouldn't hit girls."

"You tackled me!"

Zelda clicked her tongue. "So?"

Link shook his head, and kicked water in Zelda's direction. She squealed as she rose her hands to protect herself, and returned fire before Link could come to her. They went at this for a few minutes before Link eventually reached Zelda, joining her in the spring's center, laughing and enjoying each other's company. They were both terribly wet, Zelda probably in trouble for her dress being wet, and Link's assistance in that would land him in the pickle as well, but they didn't care. Zelda was Link's BFFALAYL, and Link was Zelda's BFFALAYL, because forever is too long, but life is short.

Only Spryte thought that was a very messed up thought for the girl, but who was going to correct Zelda?

* * *

After fun-filled hours around the spring, and attempting to dry off, Link, Zelda, and Spryte returned home in a timely manner. Rusl and Impa were sitting down in the living room, sipping on tea, and analyzed the children. Impa sighed as Rusl set his cup down. "Well, I would ask if you two had fun, but I can see it on your faces...and your clothes."

Link and Zelda looked at each other and chuckled. "Yes, Impa, we did. We're B.F.F.A.L.A.Y.L."

Rusl was speechless, but nodded. He turned to Impa for clarification, but she shrugged. "Okay...well… Zelda, your room is across from Link's. Dinner will be in an hour. Go get cleaned up."

"Yes sir!" The kids and their colorful companions rushed up the stairs as Rusl sat back down, and took a sip. He shook his head as Impa chuckled.

"Well, I see Link took a liking to Zelda, and vice versa. She only bestows the title of B.F.F.A.L.A.Y.L to people she really like."

"How many is that?"

"Just me and Link."

"Wow. What does that stand for?"

"Best Friends For As Long As You Live."

Rusl frowned. "So they're BFFs?"

"Zelda justifies it by saying forever is long. Life is short."

Rusl couldn't help but chuckle. "That little girl is very smart. She'll compliment my boy's blind courage."

"Not yet. We'll have to temper her smarts and his headstrong nature."

"Then do what with it, old friend?"

"Pick a god and pray that Hyrule will rally behind her. Our generation must cling to the hope that their generation is going to restore the throne…" Impa saw something snap in Rusl's tone, as it got very dark instantly. His grip on his cup tightened as well.

"Rusl? You okay?"

"If he would have told us what he was going to do, at least with some warning, everything would have been better. She would not have fallen… Why did he not say anything, Impa? Did he think he could take on whatever he went to alone, and come back as if nothing happened?"

Impa set his cup down, and held a hand out to Rusl. "Rusl, it isn't the time to get worked up over something that happened years ago. What's done is done."

Rusl stood up, and threw his cup at the closest wall. "NO! For the last five years, I had to let go of what happened to not only Her Highness, but to our friends! We lost Error and Bagu! Auru is goddess knows where, and Nabooru, given her luck, is with her people! Every time I see my child and his courage, I see him. I see a false hope. I see a traitor. I see a former friend. I see true blind courage. When Hyrule fell, I regretted naming my son after him. And if he so much as live… I'll kill him myself." Rusl turned to Impa, a burning fire in his eye. "Don't act as if you don't want to as well. Your mother died in the fight. Have you forgiven that?"

Impa looked up to Rusl, emotionless. "You know I haven't. If it wasn't for Zelda, I would search for the bastard myself. But…our hope, Rusl, must not lie in our past, but our future." The woman looked up to the ceiling, where above, the pitter-patter of the children's feet could be lightly heard. "As there is a beginning, there's an end. But at every end, there's a new beginning. Omega leads to alpha. Death leads to life. Dusk leads to dawn. Those two, up there…in the dusk of their predecessors, they are the dawn of heroes. We must make sure that their sun rise from the darkness."

* * *

Link laid down on his bed, long after he, his father and their new housemates had dinner and passed goodnights. He didn't know how long it has been, but it was long enough that the sky was black, and the stars were white.

In other words, long past his bedtime.

Spryte had long succumbed into the grasp of sleep, and Link dared not awaken her. Like he, she loved her sleep, but she can wake herself, and would prefer it that way. He was alone in his thoughts, and the lack of sleepiness in his veins made it much worse. He wanted to sleep, yet sleep didn't want him. He tried counting the stars, reading his stories, and closing his eyes, but nothing seemed to work. His mind was rebelled by his body, and he did not like it.

Slipping out of his bed, Link found his cap and put it on, and found his toy sword. Link unsheathed it, and held it in front of him, as if he was preparing for battle. He had a dummy by the wall, and he stood in front of it. "Your time is up, Ganon, for I, Link the Hero, have come to save the princess!"

Link deepened his voice to sound evil. "You can try, little boy, oink, oink, oink! The princess is mine!"

"No, she's mine! Hiyah!" Link struck the dummy several times before stopping, holding the sword and the dummy's neck. "You're beaten, Ganon!"

"Nooooo! I'll have my revenge! Oink!" Link made a popping noise and visualize the dummy exploding, and sheathed his sword.

"Now to the-" Link didn't hear his door open, so when he turned to his left, he was surprised to see Zelda watching him. The girl in the blue pajamas looked to be on the verge of bursting out laughing, and entered the room, closing the door. She folded her arms behind her, waiting for Link to continue.

"Are you going to finish, Mr. Hero?"

Link set his sword down, embarrassed."Uhh…but I need to go to the princess."

"I'll be your princess. Continue."

Link nodded after a moment, and made the popping sound again. "Now to the princess." Link walked from the dummy to the girl, who held her arms up on the door, playing the captured princess.

"Oh, you came to save me! Thank you!"

Link unsheathed the sword, and "cut" Zelda free. "I'm just being a hero… Princess Zelda."

Zelda stepped up to Link. "Thank you, Link, for saving me, and Hyrule. Now that Ganon is gone, we'll live happily ever after." Zelda reached up, and this time kissed Link on his lips. He didn't react, of course. All heroes get kisses from the princesses, right? Zelda took Link's hand, and they jumped onto his bed, laughing quietly. "We should do that again! But why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither… But I'm sleepy now." Zelda fell on Link's pillow, flat on the bed. She hit the pillow beside hers, motioning for Link to join her. He gave it no thought, of shimmied under the covers, giggling, and stared at each other for a moment before Zelda posed a question. "Link… What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Link smiled as he pulled off his cap. "I want to be the Hero of Legend, like the one in the stories. My dad says they're true."

"But why?"

"Because I get to go on adventures, meet lots of people, defeat awesome monsters, save the world, help others, and, most importantly, meet the Princess of Hyrule." Zelda giggled, which dropped Link's attitude. "What's so funny?"

"I want to be the Princess. Impa said that I was named after a Princess of Hyrule."

"Really? Cool."

"I could rule the world, and help those in need. Princess Zelda has a ring to it, you know."

"Maybe… Do you think we will actually become what we want?"

"Impa says that if you believe, it will happen." Zelda sighed as she cuddled into Link, and closed her eyes, slowly falling into sleep's grasp. "Link…"

"Hmm?"

"You're my best friend in the whole world, you know."

"You're my best friend in the world too."

"So you know what that means? We gotta stick together, always. No matter what happens, okay?" Zelda could hear Link slipping, and honestly believed he had fallen asleep, until she heard a low whisper.

"Always."


	3. Midna's Twilight

_7 years ago_

For many generations, Rauru Town was the home of Hyrule's religion, as it is named after the Sage of Light and the town's most prominent feature, the Temple of Time, sole inhabitant, Rauru. Like many other towns of North Hyrule, the leader of the town usually takes the name of the town and Sage associated with it. Every week, Hyruleans from all walks of life would venture to the city, and fellowship with each other within the walls of the temple, lead by a priest named Rauru, and if one was lucky, might see the Hyrulean Royal Family present.

That was eleven years ago.

Ever since the deaths of Queen Zelda, the newly-elected King Vatis, and Link the Hero, Hyrule, even to its religious center, has changed. Being the closest town to the capital city, Rauru has suffered more than any of the other seven cities in North Hyrule and the two in South Hyrule, sans Kakariko Village, formerly Hyrule's oldest town, now ruins. It fell due to the likes of a small but vocal rebellion, which North Castle (since the new leader is so mysterious, and no one who has entered the castle has ever came out since Queen Zelda's death, that is what the people call the entity) swiftly dealt with.

For one man, just 45 years of age, his home is next.

Auru Lanaryu, the former General of the Hyrulean Army, sits on his porch every day, either sitting in silence, reading a book or paper, or on occasion, yelling at the kids to move along. He is known as the town grouch, keeping mostly to himself and should anyone try conversation, he pushes them away with a silent 360 from his porch into his house. When he does leave his house, and go to a bar, he quietly sips his drink in a corner, engaging no one. Many assume he's an angry soul, desiring revenge for the deaths of the queen and hero, while others think he's just ready to die.

If you were able to speak to Auru, you'll learn that both are rather true.

Today, he sits on his porch, quiet as ever, while across the street, hiding in the shadows of twilight, two figures watch the ex-General rock in his chair. The elder of the two, a tall, slender teenager boy of 21 years, knelt down behind his scared 11 year old sister, beginning the signs of puberty. Her brother caressed her bright orange hair like a cat, mixing in his mind devious thoughts about how to get his sister to satisfy his desires, one way or another. "You will go," he purred in her ear.

The girl retreated a bit, backing into her brother's torso, her red eyes burning with fear. "Zant, I cannot. He's mean."

"Midna, dear sister," Zant sang softly, wrapping his hands on Midna's one heading up, one heading down, "You can do this, for me. If so, I will grant you one desire, but if not," Midna felt coarse pain shoot up from her chest and legs, pain she's all too familiar with, "I will not take this disobedience lightly."

Frightened more about what her brother could do to her than a grumpy old man, Midna summoned her courage and walked forward, like a queen heading to an execution. The ex-general was reading his book quietly, so engrossed in his reading that he didn't notice Midna standing before him, the walkway from the sidewalk to the porch their only barrier. The girl looked back, finding her brother smiling mischievously in the shadows. She knew not why he wanted her to do this, for all she knew was that this Auru guy was a soldier back in the day. But Midna knew not to question her older brother, for he doesn't take disobedience as lightly as her mother does. The last time MIdna disobeyed, it hurt to walk, hell, even to move from her laid position. The punishment, compared to others, was unusual: Zant commanded her to remove her pants and underwear, and to lay on the bed. Midna was expecting a whipping, but her mother never told her to remove her clothing before.

Where is her mother? Midna would ponder that many times a day, as her mother would be out during the day, and not come home til late at night. Sure she had a job as a dancer, but never had she left so early in the morning before the last two months Until she returned home, Zant was her judge, jury, and executioner.

"Go on," Zant mouthed, and Midna turned away, balling her fists. She told herself that she could do this. She was never afraid of things before, being naturally headstrong, so why should today be different. With that in mind, Midna Twilight walked on the path, quietly as she could, towards the porch of Auru Lanaryu. The man didn't even notice her, and Midna thought she had done everything Zant had asked of her, and was going to turn around until she noticed something about her position.

In her burst of boldness, she had unknowingly made it to the man's front door, a few feet and three steps past her objective. She looked to the old man, his only acknowledgement of hair being the mohawk down the center of his scalp, and fear overtook her. Her courage scampered away, leaving an eleven year old girl afraid and frozen.

The next move should have killed her, but amazingly, she survived the man jerking his head at a small angle still looking at the book, but enough to make her life flash in her eyes. She stood still, staring at the man, while he continued to read. She tried turning to Zant, but none of her muscles wanted to stray from their position. All she wanted to do was run for her life, but she couldn't.

"Are you afraid, young one?" Midna felt her breath pause for a quick second, then exit her nostrils soon afterwords. The man now turned fully to her, and presented her with a small smirk, not one of evil, like her brother did earlier, but a warm, comforting smirk. Midna felt her muscles thaw as she realized that the rumors about this man being cold and harsh exited her brain, despite the fact her mind changed upon two small actions.

"...Yes sir."

"Bravery is being the only one who knows you're afraid, and stepping up to my front porch, whether you were dared to or not, full of fear, is very brave. I can see it in your eyes, young one… What is your name?"

Midna walked over to the top step, and sat down on it. "Midna. Midna Twilight."

Auru nodded, and set down his reading material in his lap. "I'm Auru Lanayru. How old are you Midna?"

"Eleven."

Immediately, Auru's face darkened, just for a second, but enough for Midna to see it. "Eleven...what day?"

"November 19, 1998."

"Hmm… Interesting." Auru leaned forward, resting his elbows on his lap. "Your birthday falls on the same day as a princess in the story I was reading. She was a princess who ruled a realm of twilight, and one day, a greedy man took everything from her but her life, as the princess managed to escape. In a distant land, she found a powerful warrior, who has had his world destroyed as well, as he watched his people in his hometown die in a bloodbath. The two joined forces, and took revenged upon the warrior's home, and took back the queen's kingdom, for the crimes were done by the same entity. While they were together, the queen taught the warrior that true power lies from within, not from outside forces. The warrior taught the queen that fear and cowardice is normal, but to rise above them, you must have courage."

"Was he the legendary hero?"

Once again, Auru's face darkened. "No, there was no hero sent by Farore. No, this was Din's doing. The warrior put his faith in the Goddess of Power, and learned what it meant to have true power."

"Oh…" Midna looked down to her knees, disappointed in the lack of the man in green, but looked back up to Auru, her eyes blazing with a new question. "Did they fall in love?"

Auru chuckled. "Of course they did. While I cannot spare the details, since you are still young, I can tell you that they were indeed very much in love. Of course, the story never happened, so don't go searching for such." Auru looked up to the sky, sighing. "It's getting late, young Midna. I think that you should go home now."

Midna sighed, and stood up alongside Auru, and spotted the sheathed blade leaning on his chair. Curious, she pointed to it. "You can use a sword?"

"I was on of the best back in my day. Use to be a general." Auru guided Midna's gaze away from it, and led her down the yard. "I don't use it any more."  
"Can you teach me?"

"What for?"

"So, when I become like the princess in the story, I can fight like her beside my warrior. Please? I am a quick learner." Midna put on her cutest face, which elicited a smile from the man.

"Fine. Be here tomorrow morning, 9 o'clock in the morning. Be here or be square."

Midna yelped in happiness, and immediately darted away from the soldier down the street. Remembering her manners, she turned around and waved back, and the old man saluted her. To everyone between them, it was a weird exchange between the grumpy old man and the child, and they wondered just what in the hell happened.

* * *

Darkness.

For miles, north, south, east, and west, all Midna could see was a hazy grey and orange darkness. Within the darkness stood the little girl on one of the many floating islands around her, hers being a very large one at that. Besides the presence of herself and the islands, there were no signs of life. There was no sun or moon, despite the glow that somehow managed to break through the mold of darkness. It was a eternal twilight, Midna's favorite time of day.

She stood up, and assessed herself, noticing the scantily robe she wore on her body, and two braids falling down to her upper chest, tied in a neat knot. Moving forward, she noticed that the darkness around her shift as well, and uncovered a large building, sleek in design, made with a dark material. Various red markings highlighted the dark building material, giving the building a menacing glow, but Midna didn't know unreasonable fear. Curious, she marched forward, up a large staircase leading up to the doors of the building, feeling the cold stone against her feet.

" _Save him…"_

Midna stopped in her tracks, and looked around for who had spoken. "Hello?" After a moment of no answer, Midna shrugged to herself, and continued walking. She figured the voice was a figment of her imagination. She made her way to the doors of the building, finding them already slightly. She squeezed through the small space, and looked around. Her surroundings were that of a long hallway, and at the other end, another open doorway. Midna slowly walked forward, looking at the imprints on the wall, the only provision of light.

 _So this place is a castle? Where's the king and queen? And what is that I smell? Smoke?_

" _Save Power…"_

Midna paused again in the middle of the hallway, hearing the strange voice once again. She was sure it was real this time. However, he mind became engrossed in another subject as she looked around; a painting of some sort hung on the right wall. It was of a symbol anyone in Hyrule would recognize, that of the Triforce. Within each triangle was a very recognizable figure: In the lower left, a blond-haired boy with light skin and a green tunic holding the hilt of a blade; in the lower right, a blond girl in a purple dress playing a small blue instrument; in the top triangle, a large, blue pig hovered over the form of a dark-skinned, bearded redhead male. The male was unfamiliar, but the rest were, of course, the Hero, Princess, and Ganon.

Midna remembered the words of the mysterious voice, to "save Power," and as she stared at the two beings within the Triforce of Power, she wondered if the voice meant to save the human. Clearly Ganon is not able to be saved, for he is dead, right?

Losing interest in the painting, and cringing her nose at the smoky smell Midna looked back towards the throne room, and gasped. Within, a body was slumped on the ground, looking as if it had been beaten. Midna raced towards the figure, wanting to help it, but paused just a few feet away as the figure shook to life, and held itself up with its arms. Midna gasped once more as she saw that the person before her was male, albeit much, much younger and smaller than the one in the picture. He shook as he tried to hold himself up, grunting as pain coursed through his nerves. Midna stepped forward, and slung one of the boy's arms around her back. "Let me help you."

"He… I… We're alike…"

Midna frowned, confused as to who the boy was referring to. "Who?"

"We're...the same...me and the pig…" The boy pointed behind him, towards the throne, and Midna felt her heart pause. Sitting on the throne, and was definitely not there before, was the Demon King himself, his golden eyes flashing in the darkness. He reached out towards the both of them, and Midna could feel her grip on the boy slipping. Before she could strengthen it, she felt arms snaked around her from behind, and was forced apart from the boy. She was thrown back against the wall, her head ringing as she landed on the floor. As her vision faded, she could hear the cries of the boy, and could see a gray, fish-shaped mask looking down upon her. The smell of smoke grew more and more putrid.

" _Save him…Midna... Save Power… Get up!"_

* * *

Midna could still smell the scent of smoke, but now to a much lesser degree than before. Matter of fact, it was combined with other pleasant smells, like food. Midna sure was hungry, after being scared shitless by Zant's dare. It was the smell of...fresh meat, possibly pork, that stirred Midna from her slumber, and as she attempted to force her eyes open, a hammer was forced upon her forehead, figuratively.

She gripped her head and screamed in pain, wishing for the sudden pain to end. On instinct, she called for her older brother and mother, and once she felt hands on her own, her cries ceases. Immediately, she knew these weren't the forceful hands of her brother, so through her pain, she opened her eyes.

"It's all right, child. You're fine." Dark blue eyes met her red ones, causing Midna to jump back. Expecting her mother's face, even with just a sliver of hope, she was surprised to see Auru's. The pain reignited in her shock, and she clutched her head again, fighting back tears that threatened to escape her eyes. She felt Auru's hands again, this time not willing to fight them. She allowed Auru to touch her aching forehead, felt a small warmth bathed her temples, and slowly, the pain began to dull.

"You'll be fine, Midna. Just a concussion, nothing else."

"A con-cuss-shion? What's that?"

"Just a head injury. You must have got hit hard."

Midna frowned, not remembering why he would be hit in the head. "Wait, where am I? I was going home, and then… Where did you take me? Where's Zant?" Midna once again shoved away from Auru, and picked herself up, running away from the calls of the old man. She found herself in a plain of some sort, stretching endlessly from horizon to horizon. Her and Auru were on a flat side of a large hill, and for some reason, Midna found herself climbing up the remainder of the hill, Auru right behind her.

"Midna! Don't go that way!"

"Everyone was right! You're just a creepy old man! I should have never-" Midna paused in step and speech as she overlooked the hill's peak, down to a town below, swallowed by bright, hungry flames, from the entrance nearby to the large, distant church.

Large distant church? Midna's face froze in shock as she fell to her knees, realizing that it was her home, the town of Rauru, that was burning to the ground. She felt a hand upon her shoulder, and looked up to Auru's slightly frowned face. Holding in her tears, she asked the question that begged to be released. "Who did this?"

"Monsters. Bulblins, to be exact. They did this… They apprehended the children, killed their parents and anyone who tried to save them I barely managed to save you myself. Far as I know, you are the only one not taken... But to raze the town, that was from a much higher order."

"Who's?"

Auru turned his head partly to the northwest. "The dark throne."

Midna stood to her feet, and looked in the same general direction as Auru. Although she didn't know what Auru meant by "the dark throne," she did know the story of what happened eleven years ago as well as anyone else. Hyrule was taken by a silent and unknown conqueror, leaving monsters to roam wild across North Hyrule while the people stayed within their towns in fear. Those that ventured in the vicinity of North Castle were never seen again. However, something sparked in Midna's inner being. A desire of vengeance. A need for monster blood to spill. A determination to take darkness off the throne. She looked back to Auru, her eyes wet with fire. "Will you still teach me the ways of the sword?"

Auru looked down, and nodded. "I have no choice but to. Come." The two turned and walked down the hill,leaving behind their burning past, and unknowingly setting forth to a rebellious future, beginning with a trip to a terrible fate.


	4. Birth of The Resistance

_5 years ago, Nabooru Town, Northern Hyrule_

The smell of burnt wood and stone still lingered in the air, putrid to the nostrils that dared breathed the air. The smoke, while much smaller than it was not a half day ago, still made its presence known in some of the buildings, indicating the last of the dying fires in the town. Ash blew like dust in the wind, and if one wasn't careful, might get hit by an unsuspecting spark, although it would not be enough to ignite a blaze. The most saddening feature of the desolate town was the charred bodies, either burned completely or partly, and for some, not at all. Their deaths resulted from the sword, and for some of the bodies, the sword came first, and then the fire.

It was this sight that greeted a frightened thirteen year old girl and her distraught mentor, who is falling into his late fifties. Journeying through North Hyrule was dangerous, but only if you happened across the military runned by Moblins. If you didn't you were not considered lucky, as the beasts never ventured too far from the North Castle and the main fields of North Hyrule. The man led his horse through the town, his apprentice and her own steed following behind. The sight of the town remind him of what happened 25 years ago, as a soldier, while the girl, unconscious to know what happened then, related it to a similar event in her life two years prior. It cost her her mother and older brother, and sent her mentor in a deep, silent anger. She never knew why what happened caused her mentor to become this way, but she knew to avoid asking the question. The truth will one day come out, when she is older, and ready.

The girl did know of the dark times, and the legend behind it. A young hero rescued a princess from a demon, and they lived happily ever after. But the girl knew math, and her mentor told her this happened a quarter of a century ago, when he was a lieutenant. The girl blamed everything upon a dark throne, it's occupant unknown. The girl hated the throne, and for all it has done, but when she questioned her mentor on its origins, he only shrugged, her only answer to her prodding.

"Midna, keep your eyes open, and wits on call. Looters might be around, and won't take kindly to…other potential looters."

"Yes sir… Auru, if the town is burned, why are we here?"

The mentor combed his graying mohawk with his hand, and sighed. "I'm hopeful not all inhabitants are dead."

Not satisfied, Midna sped her horse to her mentor's side. "May I know who are we looking for?"

"Ah, my inquisitive friend, when you see him or her, you will know. Look for the… Ah, there they are." Auru trotted forward, Midna right behind. Auru waved his hand in a triangle pattern, and ahead, two other riders did the same. Midna knew that the wave was specific to her mentor and his friends, so she released the hilt of her blade, and watched the two riders join her mentor. One of them was a buff, dark-haired guy in a purple tunic, the other, a similarly sized man with light brown hair and a red tunic. Auru disembarked from his stead, and walked over to the men. "Error, Bagu, glad to see you made it, but we're too late."

The purple guy, Error, shook his head in disagreement, and pointed to Bagu's back. "I think we're too late for who we came for, but we found another." Auru checked out the person behind Bagu, and clicked his tongue.

"A boy?"

Bagu nodded. "Aye. We found him in the town hall, unconscious, but alive." Auru grunted, and gestured to his daughter. Midna trotted over, and the man in red heaved the boy down to her mentor, who put the boy behind Midna. The girl looked to the unconscious boy, never seeing someone else with red hair, or anyone as brown as he. She herself was a medium tan, because of her Hylian father and Holodrumian mother, which her orange hair came from. By looks, he was the same height as her, if not noticeably taller or shorter, not any older than her, and had somewhat handsome features. Midna didn't know much about guys besides Auru and her brother, other than that they were occasional pain in the asses and required for future reproduction. She had heard tales of women in Northern Hyrule who wore red dresses and could seduce men into "helping" them to rest, learning the simple mindset of men and backhanded tactics of women.

Auru told Midna that there are two types of women in this world: damsels in distress, and warriors. "Never be a distressed damsel, unless you are smart enough to know a way to a warrior. Never be a warrior unless you are smart enough to know how to help the distressed damsel." Right now, she was the warrior, helping the distressed 'damsel' of a boy on her back, and followed the three men on their horses out of Nabooru Town...or what's left of it. As she rode, she listened intently on the conversation ahead of her, hoping to learn something her mentor wouldn't tell.

"No other survivors?"

"Nay. We were here for about a good two hours before you came, enough to scour the town. Only one survivor, alone, and amazingly, not even majorly wounded. For a boy, that's amazing."

"I don't know, Bagu. He has a sword, and based on his looks, I would be surprised if he knew how to handle it like a knight."

Midna jumped when her mentor burst in laughter. He was never one to laugh. "Knight, HA! What is a knight these days?" Oh, it was sarcastic...Damn.

"I don't know, General. You are the oldest among us."

"Error, Bagu, whatever knight there were, it is in the past. We are relics of what was, not of is of now."

Error and Bagu looked at each other, confused about Auru's weird behavior. "Sir, this is not the General I knew when Her-"

Auru pointed back to Midna, who quickly looked to the many miles of plains to her left. "I cannot do what you want, Error. If the circumstances were different, do you think I would scour the ends of Hyrule for our surviving comrades? Do you think I like that my men and women are dead? Do you think revenge is not on my mind? I have Midna to look after, and I will not jeopardize her life for some crazy ideal of a rebellion!"

"Then what of the King and Queen's sacrifice? Shall we not honor that?"

"The Queen's, yes. But the KIng's… Despite the fact he died like one, I would never consider Vatis's act a sacrifice. He was always jealous of the lad, and how Her Majesty loved him. We wouldn't be in this situation if Link was never in hiding, or wherever he was then and is now." Midna raised an eyebrow at this new information. So this hero...Link, was it?...was not the king? And the old king, Vatis, is dead, and so is the Queen? Then who is ruling Hyrule?

Looking more worried, Bagu stopped his horse. "Then what of the Triforce? Surely we must-"

"I wouldn't be surprised if Wisdom is with Link, as he does possess Courage as well. Whoever is ruling for the North Castle certainly possesses Power."

"Sir… Courage, Power, and Wisdom are missing." Everyone paused in place, and Auru turned to Bagu, his forehead almost gone behind multiple folds.

"WHAT?"

"Link and Zelda taught us how to track the relics, and Error and I searched for years for both of them. Link's last known location was in Saria Town, but he wasn't there, and not one of the Triforces have turned up. I believe the worst has happened, and it explains why Link never made it to the North Castle."

"The only way all three Triforces could had gone missing is if they returned to the Sacred Realm, which would be Farore and Nayru's greatest blessing, or, Din damn it all, whoever is running things has them. In other words, we are screwed, and we allowed us to be screwed… Unless we fight back. Auru, you lost a child and your wife. If she was here right now, in your place, would she even think about not taking a chance? No, she would not, because that devil wife of yours was the devil herself, and she would fight a war with a god just to be equal." Error pointed his finger into Auru's chest, and poked it hard. "General, Hyrule has people, innocent people, who have suffered because of our sins and failures. Now I'm no Hero of Hyrule, but in this day and age, one hero will not cut it. Our generation won't be the saviors, but _theirs_ can. I see two of them now, and who knows how many there could be. But our generation can lead them. We know what Hyrule is truly, and we can make sure that the Hyrule we were born into, and that we could not save, is back. We start right here, on the outskirts of Nabooru, and we build up our resources. It might take a few years, but all we got is time. When we are ready, and we will be ready, those damn monsters won't see anything coming. Whoever sits on Vatis and Zelda's throne will know that, 12 years after on taking Hyrule from us, we are taking it back." Error held his hand out to Auru. "We just need a general to lead that resistance."

Auru looked at the hand of Error, then to Bagu, and finally to his apprentice. She looked back, as if he was asking her a silent question, and she nodded her answer. Auru turned back to Error, and gripped his hand. "Today, Error, we shall prepare our dinner tables, for when we begin our fight, we shall dine with the demon."

Bagu smiled. "That's the general I know."

Error nodded, and took his hand back. "Good, because we already started the groundwork. I got friends in Mido, Rauru, and Saria secretly rallying support. All we need is a base, and I think we have a good one in Southern Hyrule, for no town knows how to survive hell like Kakariko Town."

Auru nodded, and looked to the mountains in the south. "We'll have to cross Death Mountain. Why Kakariko? I thought the village was destroyed years ago?"

"Territory, sir." Midna rode up, and looked to her mentor with determined eyes. Auru saw a reflection of him in each of them. "If the resistance should have to fall back, we would have a safe zone. Plus, conquering...or in your case, retaking Southern Hyrule will be more of a statement. The mountains are an advantage strategically because everyone and their mother wouldn't dare cross Death Mountain unless they are prepared." Midna looked to the mountains, sounding hopeful. "The day we take the mountains, the day this resistance...no, The Resistance, will show the world we can give them monsters a whipping to their hides."

Bagu looked to Auru, smiling. "Where the hell did you find this lass?"

* * *

 _Some time later…_

"HYAAAH!" The clickety-clack of the horse's hooves battering the stone ground of the city began to annoy the rider, but it was necessary. He had to chase down...wait, why was he chasing anyone? Where is he anyway? " _What is going on?"_ He followed the scene until he rode up to a lowered drawbridge, and stopped his horse. The rider recognized the greenery, for it was without a doubt Hyrule, but… The town he just exited was unfamiliar. He tried to turn around, but his focus was directed upon a young child in green. He didn't care for the boy. He wanted to know where on Din's earth was he! The gaze turned back to the open fields, and the rider tried to make out some landmarks, but the darkened skies and the rain were totally against sight.

His black horse neighed, and the boy turned to face the rider. He continued to face the fields, and sighed. "Arrrgh! I lost her!" " _Who am I...whoever, looking for?"_ The view switched back to the green kid, who looked surprised to see the rider. "Hey. You. Little Kid! You must have seen the white horse gallop past just now… Where did it go?! Answer me!" The kid simply backed up, but his glare was enough to tell the rider his answer. "So, you think you can protect them from me...You've got guts, kid."

"I got more than guts." The boy took out his miniature sword and shield, and held them before the rider. The watching, as he realized he was a watching the scene unfold, silently screamed for the kid to run instead of fight.

The rider was amused as a bubble of air began to swell up inside him, and slowly release itself. "Heh heh heh… You want a piece of me?! Very funny! I like your attitude!" He raised his hand, and a purple aura surrounded his hand until it morphed into a bright ball in his palm. It flew towards the boy, and he screamed in pain as he was sent to the ground, dropping his weapons along with his body. After a moment, he raised his upper half of his body, still holding on to that glare.

"...I...I can fight you, for her."

"Pathetic little fool! Do you realize who you are dealing with?! I am-."

The name never was revealed, for the watcher's view began to grow hazy, and then complete darkness, but voices still rang in his ears.

" _Though this is not the end. My hate...never perishes."_

" _The Triforce pieces are resonating..."_

" _I never imagined a boy like you could me so much trouble."_

" _It is born anew in a cycle with no end!"_

" _Hey…"_

" _Gwoh hoh hoh… Gwah hah hah… Destroy...all… Kill ALL!"_

" _Those like you...those who share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero… They are eternally bound to this curse…"_

" _Welcome to my castle…"_

" _I coveted that wind, I suppose._ "

" _Hey…"_

" _An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!"_

" _I will return, sooner than later."_

" _HEY! Are you alright?"_

The darkness turned to light, and all senses ignited at once. A calling for oxygen was prevalent, and the person rose up, gasping. The second thing he noticed was the pressure on his arms, and that he had indirectly lunged his head into someone's chest. It took no time to realize it was a female's torso, and the person back away in shock, holding his right hand out (which stung for some reason), stammering their apology. "Iamsosorryaboutthatididn'tmeantodoitwhereamiwhoareyou?" The girl spontaneously grabbed back onto the boy, and gently rubbed hid hand. It was soothing, especially when she began to hum a tune. The song itself wasn't soothing, but it was enough to get the person to relax and take a deep breath. It had been...some time since he had heard music, and it was the girl's humming that reminded him to look around. They was in a house, and it looked to be one's personal tent, most likely the girl's since she was in here. They were both on a large bed, fitted for the both of them, and they could see many desks and drawers in the room, along with a few pictures. Finally, the person looked at the girl, astonished by her bright orange hair, her unnatural red eyes, and tan skin, covered by a black tank top, shorts, and socks.

 _Great, a goth girl… a hot goth girl who loves to hum. My lucky awakening._ The girl stopped her humming, and removed her hands from the person, her face expressing a comforting smile. "I'm sorry for scaring you. I didn't expect you to wake up so suddenly after so many years being unconscious."

 _Years? No..._

"My mentor, his friends, and I brought you here. I don't know if I'm suppose to tell you why we're here in Kakariko, but I should anyway, if you are up for it." The girl realized the her companion was zoning out, and snapped in his face. The person snapped at command, and nodded their head, still in deep thought over whatever he had previously occupied his mind with. "My name is Midna. What is yours?"

The person took a breath, and spoke their first words in months. His voice was very rough and dry, but he could make out the words he said. "My name is… Gan."

"Gan," Midna tested the person's name in her voice, and smiled, "that's a nice name for a guy."

 _That's just a third of it._ Gan nodded, and shifted uncomfortably on the bed. He looked at his appearance, noticing her was wearing someone else's clothes. Midna noticed. "Oh, we bought you clothes. Hey, I brought some food. I fed you when you were out, and if you aren't feeling up to doing it yourself, I don't mind doing it again. It is quite interesting, a girl taking care of a guy instead of the other way around, huh? I think I earned the 'man' in 'woman.'" Gan looked to the bowl with a yellow liquid in it, and admittedly wasn't feeling up to the task of feeding himself. He body ached after so much misuse, and moving them earlier in his panic only made the pain worse. Gan sat back, and nodded his acceptance of Midna's help. "Great." She picked up the bowl of soup, and gave Gan a spoonful of the noodle soup. He engulfed it, and savored the taste before swallowing the food. "Good?"

The soup made his throat a little less dry, but he kept silent, only nodding his answer. It was indeed very good. Midna grinned. "Great. I made it myself this morning. With the Resistance picking up numbers, we needed more cooks, and I tried my hand in it. You are the first to try my food as I know it. My mother was an excellent cook as well… I think…"

The second and third spoonfuls revitalized Gan enough to speak, and the mentioning of Midna's mother and her quieting voice thereafter was a sign of information not wanting to be told. He didn't bug her for it either, for it was her life to tell, not for him to get involved, and quite honestly, he had baggage he didn't wish to open as well. He decided to change the topic a bit. "Resistance? For what?"

"The Resistance, as I coined it, is still small, but we plan for it to grow bigger in the upcoming years. However, we have made some moves. Yesterday, we ambushed an Imperial camp and lost no one. Give it some time, and we could take on the Imperial army."

"Imperials? You mean the monsters?"

Midna shrugged. "Yeah, but we needed a fancy name for them. I said to name them 'Ugly Mofos,' but nobody liked that. Error came up with Imperials, despite the fact there is no empire...yet."

Gan nodded, and took the bowl from Midna, feeling up to the challenge of feeding himself. Before she could protest, he asked another question. "How long was I out?"

"It has been...16 months, I believe. Yea, almost a year and a half. You missed a lot of boring stuff though."

Gan groaned to himself, and slurped the soup down. He was going to panic again, but thought of how lucky he was Midna and her allies found him alive all those months ago. He sighed as he gave the bowl back to Midna, his face downcasted. "I was the only one?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry. I mean, I do how it is like to be the only survivor and how it feels to lose family and friends. I did as well."

"Is that why you looked after me, because you know my pain?"

"Yeah." Midna looked up to Gan's tearing yellow eyes, and felt hers doing the same. "But my lost was almost four years ago, while yours, almost two, yet everyday, I feel the pain of losing my older brother and mother. I never wished the same for anyone." She bowed her head, but Gan slowly raised it back up, smiling.

"That's why you are a part of the Resistance, so no one else will know your pain. Midna, these Imperials will pay, and I will help you make them pay. You saved my life, and the least I can do if help you save others."

"Well, son, that's nice to hear." Gan and Midna looked to Auru, who slowly made his way to the bed. Gan rapidly dropped his hand from Midna's face, and the girl began to miss the warmth of his fingers on her cheek. Whether or not her mentor acknowledged the movement was unknown to her as he sat in the chair beside the bed, and folded his arms. "I was wondering what was taking you so long to return, Midna, but now I see our guy has finally stopped hibernating. Welcome back to the world, boy. What's your name?"

Gan looked from Auru to Midna, and then back. "My name is Gan, sir. Gan Dragmire."

"Dragmire?" Auru chuckled as he leaned into the chair. "I knew a Dragmire. Her name was Nabooru. I suspect there's relation?"

The mentioning of his mother drove a sword through Gan's heart. "...She was my mother."

"Aye, sorry about your lost. She was a formidable warrior in her days. Hell, if it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be here. She was the reason we came to your town." Auru leaned forward, and patted the boy on his back. "I'm sure you are just as formidable as her, and you will be a valuable asset to the coming war." Auru turned to Midna, and stood up.

"Midna, he's your responsibility for a little while longer. Once he has his strength back, he begins training. I suggest the two of you get to know each other, not only in mind, but in style of fighting. Bonds formed off the battlefield are stronger on it."

* * *

 _Few weeks later_

Midna walked over to the weapon rack, picking up two wooden blades. "Gan, you're sure you want to do this?"

Catching one of the swords Midna threw to him, Gan twirled it in his hand and gave it a few swings. "Sure. What is the worst that could happen?"

"Me beating your in ten seconds...or less." Midna began to tie her hair into the weird lock she trademarked, splitting her hair into two large ponytails and then interlocking them with a bow at her neck. She then tossed aside her cloak, revealing a black training crop top that exposed her tan abdomen and arms, along with black pants and boots. She picked up her sword again, and pointed it at the boy chuckling in front of her. "What is so funny?"

"If I knew this was happening, I would have brought a few greens."

"Baby, I'm worth reds." Ducking quickly from Midna's quick swing, Gan flipped back, landing a bit awkwardly, but still on his two feet. Midna came to him quicker than expected with a vertical attack, causing Gan to block in a compromising position. However, despite his still weakened state, he was barely stronger than Midna, turning her advantage into a balanced contest. His smirk was ever present.

"Impressive. Most impressive."

Midna, however, had a determined frown on her countenance. She hadn't expected her opponent, given that he was still not 100 percent from his long-term slumber, to give her a fight so quickly. "I'll show you impressive." The girl leaped and whipped her right leg, knocking the sword of the stunned Gan out of his hands, and him to the ground. He rolled away as her sword came down, grabbing his sword and kneeling on the ground. She attempted another kick, but the boy was prepared this time, and grabbed her foot as he stood prideful, grinning some more.

"Nice moves, but you forget I have faced mostly women my entire life. Oh, and nice legs."

"Thank you, what a nice sob story, and thank you very much." Gan spun the girl around, and once again their blades were locked in a battle of chance. Midna, feeling as though Gan was toying with her, pushed all her strength into her sword. "Stop playing around with me, and be serious."

"I don't toy with the weak. I eradicate them."

"Spoken as if he has never been weak his entire life."

"I know weakness." Gan pushed Midna packed, and attacked her with a flurry of strikes that she barely managed to block. "It is a curse the gods put on those who should be strong and powerful, but we cannot have that, can we? After all, power isn't innocent, is it?"

"Of course power is not innocent. It is always a destructive force that corrupts the minds of men."

"Wrong!" One powerful strike from almost cost Midna the lost of her sword, but she was able to keep her composure. Gan, however, seemed to be losing his. "Power is innocent. Men corrupt it. Women corrupt it. Even the littlest of children can corrupt it. Across Death Mountain is a king or queen that has corrupted power, wisdom, and courage."

Slightly annoyed of Gan's views on power, Midna countered another strong strike by grabbing onto the wrist of Gan's sword arm, twisting it just a bit to emit pain. The boy yelped, and Midna pushed him away as it became her turn on the offense. "How is wisdom and courage corrupt?"  
"It is wrong for a man to be unwise and afraid, or overconfident and foolish in his actions."

"Sounds like you speak from experience." Midna's jab seeped into Gan's mind, and it caused him to lower his defenses. Midna caught this, and used her legs once more to trip the boy to the ground. Implanting the sword in the space between his right arm and torso, as if she was impaling him, Midna smiled as she captured her victory.

Gan, however, was still stunned by the girl's words, and as Midna stood away, leaving the sword between his arm and chest. Standing up, as if he was really impaled, Gan glared 'angrily' at Midna, and clenched his fists. "Do not think it ends here… The history of light and shadow will be written in blood!" After a few more groans, Gan took a final breath and lower his head to 'die' standing up. Midna resisted the bubble of air forming in her stomach at her friend's actions. However, after a moment, he still stood in his position, and the laughter that threatened to explode within Midna came out as concern.

"Gan?"

"I remember those words. They were the last thing I heard as I slipped into my coma. I...fatally wounded the leader of those who attacked my village, and I think that person said it, but… Bagu said there was no bodies around me when you guys found me. I was… I was foolish and afraid. Weak, so to speak."

Midna walked over to Gan, and took her sword from him. Tossing it aside, she held the hands of the barely taller boy, and led him away from the training field to a nearby bench. "Gan, I'm sorry to bring up horrible memories. It was just...a jab, you know."

"I know. I don't blame you. It is just that, whenever I think of that day, I think of the two people I lost. Three, actually."

"Who?"

"My sisters, Aveil, Koume, and Kotake. I was the oldest of three between me and the twins Koume and Kotake. Aveil isn't my blood sister, but she was like one to me… She died protecting me, and I failed to protect my sisters. In retrospective, I'm glad you were only a child when you lost your mother and brother, and not older. Sure, the pain is there anyway, but when I see your mentor, I can truly empathize with him. Survivor's guilt is one hell of a pain." He turned to Midna, a ghost of a smile on his face. "That is why I am here, Midna. Revenge is all some of us have driving us. I don't know what else drives a man more besides love, friendship, and power." The boy took his gaze to the sky, and sighed. "I lost all three of those."

"Hey," Gan looked back to Midna, who, despite her teary eyes, held a smile on her face. "You got me as your friend, so that counts for friendship. One day, we will return Hyrule to whatever power it had beforehand, so there's that. As for love… Well, you have fun with that, and whoever the girl turns out to be will have to pass my test. Maybe she'll be a princess." Gan snorted, breaking the sad mood that had brewed over the past few minutes. Midna looked up at the sky, and gasped as she suddenly remembered something. "Oh, I have to see my mentor. I guess I'll see you later." Midna pecked Gan on his cheek, and moved away from the bench, picked her cloak off the ground, and ran off for the big red brick house on the hill. Gan woefully watched her leave him behind, and subconsciously rubbed his wet cheek as he looked away from the brick house to the well in the middle of town.

"Maybe I already found her… Princess Twilight." Gan grimaced at the words, and decided to change them. Thinking of the dark cavern the subject of his eye leads to, he came up with another title. "No… Twilight Princess. Much better."

How he got that from a well, only he knows.


	5. Din's Champion

_This is but one of the legends the people speak…_

 _The Legend of Zelda Youths Chosen By the Goddesses_

 _Part 1: Rise of Heroes_

 _The Kingdom of Hyrule is at war! Years after the Hero and Princess of Hyrule defeated GANON, a new darkness has swept the land, taking its seat at the throne of North Castle and defeating the chosen two. The Golden Age is no more._

 _However, led by the remains of the Hyrulean Military, the Resistance seeks to wage war against the Imperial Army and free Hyrule, with or without its legendary protectors._

 _Hiding in secret, the rebels await a scouting report from two of its best soldiers, while another waits for supplies to come to the base._

* * *

 _Current day, outside of Kakariko Village_

The cart came to a complete stop just around the road leading to Kakariko Village, and the driver wiped off the sweat forming on her brow. She waved her hands through her red hair and sighed in relief. Who knew these monsters would really step up the ante just to steal her milk barrels. Good thing she met someone who would help her. Maybe he could help her sister with her 'alien' problem.

"Ma'am, are you alright? The foul beings are no more." The boy stepped from behind the cart to her side, and sat up there with her at the front. She looked at him, and smiled.

"I'm alright, thanks to your heroism. Only if I could have you around all the time."

The boy chuckled and took off his blue robe and cap. His parted red hair entranced her a bit, and he looked to her with kind green eyes. He removed the wrinkles from his blue tunic and pants and looked to the girl. "Well, anytime you need a monster's ass to be kicked, call on me, Ralph Ambi."

The girl chuckled. "Well, Ralph, I'm Cremia… Thanks for helping me." Without warning, the woman pulled Ralph into a tight hug, smushing the boy on her medium-sized breasts. He could feel his nose touching the skin between her yellow scarf the area on her shirt where there should be buttons. But like the guy he is, he didn't resist. "I feel all warm and fuzzy inside… Sigh… I could get use to this…" Cremia pulled away, and smiled a little too dirty for Ralph's mind to process. "I guess I should reward you. Come, I have some extra milk in the back." Ralph followed the woman to the back, and led her up to the wagon. Looking at the milk carts, Ralph couldn't believe a teenage girl and her sister operated a ranch like this. He chuckled as he thought of the older teen working long hours just for this. He barely did work at home.

"This is a lot of milk, but if it's going to the town, are you sure you got extras?"

"Oh, I got extras. Two extras, actually." Before Ralph could react, he was smothered in between the wall of the wagon and Cremia's body. Her mouth and tongue was all in his, and then he felt he hands quickly move under his tunic, and right into his pants. He broke the kiss, and helped her with the pants, throwing them down to his ankles. He hadn't got this since his mother made him leave the castle for Hyrule six months ago, on some 'foreign relations' trip. He didn't question her either. He returned to making out with Cremia as he picked her up, gripping her firm backside as he flipped them over, her back to the cart's wall. She moved her lower hand to his 'sword' while her other hand lowered her shirt, exposing her cowhide bra and the two mounds underneath.

"Oh, I like this reward."

"I hope you do, Your Nastiness." Ralph and Cremia stopped in motion, and the boy turned around to see another male in a black tunic, sitting upon a horse of the same color, golden yellow eyes sticking out from under flaming red hair and dark skin.

Ralph sighed and turned back to Cremia, his enjoyment slowly retreating to its shrunken state. "Really, Gan? Right now?"

"Hey, I was just worried when I came across a unmanned cart, but could definitely hear some action in the back, and boy, when I heard the Prince of Labrynna enjoying himself, I had to interrupt. Now, I could forget this, but I really don't want any...man milk."

Cremia seemed to hear everything until 'Prince of Labrynna,' and looked to Ralph. "You're a prince?"

Ralph smiled. "Well, the guy that you are still gripping on down there doesn't belong with a normal person. Yes ma'am, I'm the Prince of Labrynna." Pulling his pants up, Ralph turned to Gan, exiting the wagon. "You know, Gan, you have been seriously cock-blocking me."

"Have I?"

"Third time this week. Twice on one woman."

Gan shrugged, and turned his horse around. "Not my fault we are getting patrol missions. I mean, with Midna and Hilda doing surveillance, and Ravio designing weaponry, it's just me and you, my friend." He looked up to Cremia, and saluted her before smirking back at Ralph. "I'll give you an hour before I tell Bagu that the milk wagon is less than half a mile from the base." Gan left the wagon, and the protectors of it, laughing his way back to the town. Ralph sighed and looked up to Cremia, who was holding her unbuttoned shirt up.

"You are a prince?"

Ralph shrugged. "Yeah."

"I have never fucked a prince before. Well, any man before, in that case, but still."

Ralph smiled and reentered the wagon. "Well, I have never done the same to a peasant woman, but I hear they're hundreds of times better than nobles." He pulled the girl back to her, and they passionately kissed as they resumed what they were doing.

* * *

Gan rode swiftly into the village of Kakariko, waving to the guards. Still reeling from embarrassing the prince, Gan rode up to his home, and disembarked from his horse. He lead her to the stables, and gave her fresh water and a few carrots. "I don't know if horses can drink milk, but after what we saw… I think we won't need any, heh heh." The horse seemed to express his mind as her own, as she snorted. Gan chuckled, and patted the mare. "Yeah, I probably should have stopped Ralph, but I don't need to hear him complaining of having blue balls… But if he's royal, and has blue blood, he should be used to blue balls, eh? Cause you know, they have blue blood?"

"If this is what you do when I leave you alone with Ralph and Ravio, I pity them." Josh turned to the entrance to the stables, where a young woman in a black tunic stood, mischievously smiling at him. She lowered her dark hood, showing off her bright orange hair, part of it was split into two pigtails that interlocked at her neck around the parting of her tunic. He nodded towards her, and returned his attention to his horse.

"Hello, Midna. Long time no see."

"Gan, same to you." Midna walked up to the slightly taller boy's side, and petted his horse. "Poor Telma, listening to you and your foolishness. I'm so glad my dear Twilight didn't suffer the same nonsense."

Gan looked to the stable right of Telma's, noticing the horse's male twin resting on his bed of hay. Gan waved to him, and frowned. "When did you get back?"

"When you were out on patrol. Auru says you have been very helpful this week, which means you were particularly bored."

"Oh, I had Ralph and his attempts to stick his sword into women to entertain me."

Midna gasped, and giggled as she led the boy out the stables. "Who was it this time?"

"Typically, he was complaining of how Hilda denied him again, so he went to the next closest thing, the Cucco Lady, Anju, and today, the milk lady, Cremia."

"Isn't Anju at least five years our elder?"

"Yeah, but guess what? Ralph's a prince. He'll stick that thing anywhere it points." Gan shook off that thought, and turned to Midna. "Dropping that topic, how it go with you and Hilda? Any awesome news?"

Midna nodded, and led Gan straight into the large red brick building on the hill. It used to be the residence of Gan, Midna, and her caretaker, but since the Resistance growth in numbers over the last four years, it became the group's HQ, frequented by people during the day, and well into the night. While Auru stayed in the house, Midna and Gan left for a much smaller place for themselves. It was no secret to Midna and Gan that Auru was...skeptical of the boy and his charge living together, but he didn't address it verbally. HIs eyes did all the cussing Gan heard in his brain, and the warning that would certainly lead to his death as well. It was also no secret to them, thanks to a very reliable source called gossip and common sense, that the Resistance leadership was too small for its size. Even after four years, Auru, Bagu, and Error still were the heads of the still hiding rebellion. Midna had pushed for her and Gan to become head honchos, but both were denied that chance. Well, actually, Gan was implied to be denied, while Midna was giving an obscure 'maybe.' It must be hard becoming one of them, for even Ralph was denied the chance, and he's royalty.

Well, you can guess why.

As they entered the very crowded building, they were surprised to not only pick out, but see the two members of a rivaling pair, a boy and a girl, already inside. Ever since Gan woke almost two years ago, his partnership with Midna became a force within the Resistance, with a near perfect mission success. However, a year ago, a new duo joined the Resistance from the far-away kingdom of Lorule.

Coincidentally, that's nearly when Ralph, Prince of Labrynna and its territory of Holodrum, also arrived, and the Resistance learned that the dark kingdom had plans to expand. That when the Auru turned the focus from small, guerilla tactics to building a sizable army capable of directly fighting the Imperials.

The boy, Ravio, a little guy with a big brain, was leaning against the stairwell, his arms folded. He wore a large purple cloak with a bunny hood (which hid his small frame) that outlined his carefree attitude. Like stated earlier, despite his appearance, Ravio is big on his brains, like the size of his hood, and when his green eyes lit up, you knew he was at work. He's a weapons expert, and as the old phrase went, if you gave Ravio one lemon, he probably could make a full lemonade stand. Give Ravio an idea for a catapult, and he would pull it off. Give him a sword, and he'll find different ways for it to cut. He also had his...personal weapons that exemplified his mastery with various stuff.

The girl, Hilda, sat in a chair, speaking to Ravio as he intently listened. She was the sweetheart of the team, yet if she got angry or serious, she could flip that switch faster than you could realize what you have done. She was not as good as her teammates with the sword, preferring her staff, but excelled with the bow, much to Midna's chagrin. She also was a great musician and singer, and in the team's downtime on missions or at base, she would be found either singing a song or playing her flute. Like Ravio, she had dark hair, purple instead of black, along with red eyes like Midna, fair skin, and wore a purple tunic, her large quiver, bow, and staff strapped to her. She also has a headpiece shaped like the legendary Triforce, flipped upside down and colored in black instead of gold. "So, yeah, that's a crazy dream, but every time I see the pictures of Hyrule's queens, I feel as if I want to be one. They're powerful women, and know no boundaries… I think."

"Queen? That's kinda cool, not lame at all." Ravio looked up and acknowledged the incoming Gan and Midna. "Oh, look, it you two. Took you long enough, Ganny Boy. Has the shipment of milk come in?"

Gan gave Ravio a lopsided smile and answered. "Well, if you know Ralph, he and the milk will be," He rose his hand to his mouth, faking a cough, "coming any moment now."

Ravio's eyebrows flew up. "No, he is not… Dammit! Not Cremia?"

Gan sighed. "Yes, it is Cremia."

"Hell no! Aw man, that's breaking the bro code!"

Hilda scoffed. "You guys have a code about women?"

Ravio nodded. "Yes, and it is sacred. No touching any super hot girls, and Cremia is super hot. Now all that's left is Malon, Marin, and Romani… If Ralph touches them, I will personally make sure he goes home with no way to produce an heir."

Midna shook her head, and began to walk up the stairs. "Kinda dark for punishment for banging a girl no one can touch."

"First off, it is not about sex. It is about having a code. Every guy in the Resistance gets one female best friend, and that's it. Whatever happens between you and her is none of our business. Number two…"

"The most important rule. No actions of any kind with females outside the Resistance, unless they are previously in a relationship with you before you joined. That's the only exception to rule one."

Gan looked at Ravio and whispered. "Wait, that's rule three."

"Then what's rule two?"

"I said rule two."

"Then what's rule one?"

Gan widened his eyes in horror, and spoke. "Never speak of the code to girls… Well, we made the rules, and I'm sure they've been broken anyway. No matter." The four made it to the second floor, and entered into a large room. Inside, a large, circular table was standing, and three people stood around it. One of them was Auru, who had his arms folded as he looked at his prized team and their rival enter. On each side of him was Error and Bagu, looking more like bodyguards than leaders of a rebellion. The young group settled opposite of the leaders, and Auru looked at each of them before settling his eyes on the leader, which so happened to be Gan. He frowned a bit, and Gan winced unnoticably under the man's gaze. Whatever happened to the man who he saw when he woke up was truly gone. Midna told him her mentor was the general of the old Hyrulean Army at some point in his life, and Gan could see that now. Taking his eyes off the 17 year old boy, who began to rub his right hand, Auru looked to Midna, and spoke.

"Only you and Hilda were supposed to be here, but since the boys are here, I guess we can let them hear what's up." Bagu shrugged, seeing no hurt into more people know, and Error silently agreed. Auru looked to Hilda. "Lorule, report."

"They have an army." Hilda let her words sink into the males of the room for a moment before continuing, "Now I haven't seen the army, but evidence of it. Several frigates sailed to and from Lake Hylia a few days back, and… based on my estimates, not as big as the one that devastated Lorule and Hytopia, but enough to squash us at our current state. We do have an idea that they are based on Death Mountain if Lake Hylia is used as a supply route."

Midna continued the report. "They are searching for us, or indeed something. It is the only reason the Imperials are hanging around the mountains, and it's unknown as to where they're planning to go next."

Error hummed in thought as he scratched his beard. "All these years… Well, we spent way too long in rumors now. If North Castle is taking us seriously, they will find us in no time."

"How seriously are they going to take us, Error? Yes, we successfully built up the Resistance, but if we were to strike, it would be a massacre. They really think a rebel group is out there, these soldiers are just following orders to make sure there isn't know that it would be foolhardy to fight on Death Mountain."

Error shook his head. "Bagu, we have the Lost Woods as a natural means of defense. Only we know how to get through."

Auru turned to Error, frowning. "We don't know that, but it would be a great idea." Auru sighed as he closed his eyes. "Midna, where on Death Mountain do they seem to be?"

"The western side, sir."

Bagu, Error and Auru turned towards each other, silently sharing a thought. Error ruffled his beard as he looked down to the map of Hyrule. "The Lair."

"Of course. That's where Link and Zelda fought Ganon, but what could be there?"

"That matters a lot, but it also eliminates a key factor: Ganon isn't back."

"You think they're trying to revive him again?"

"Nah, Link has been dead for years, and if Ganon wasn't back then, he isn't back now. Maybe they're looking for something of his…"

Ravio waved his hands erratically to get the mens' attention. "Hello, care to educate us on what you guys know?"

Auru glanced over the teenagers, once again noticing Gan tending to his right hand. He looked up to the boy's face, trying to mask some sort of hidden agitation. "The Lair, as we called it, was the place of battle between the Hero, Her Majesty, and the Demon King 30 years ago. It is also the last place, we assumed, the Hero was headed for before Hyrule fell to darkness. We've strayed away from there believing that the Demon's power still lingers."

"However, if the Hero is dead, and Ganon hasn't risen, that means the ritual didn't take place."

"What does that mean for the Imperials?"

"Hold." Auru raised his hand, and glared at a now panicking Gan. The boy looked towards his general in fear as he pointed to the door, "Lorule, Sheerow, Error, Bagu, leave us."

"What for," Ravio exclaimed, gesturing towards a confused Midna and a slightly shivering Gan. "Why do they get to-"

Hilda pulled the boy's bunny hood and dragged Ravio towards the doors. "Come on."

Auru looked to the still Error and Bagu. "I think this requires a mission for my top team. Leave us for a moment." Bagu slowly exited the room, Error standing her place a bit longer as he looked to both his general and friend. Auru shooed him away with his gaze, and Error finally submitted to his wishes, closing the door. The teens and the middle-aged man stared at each other until the room became too small and stuffy for just the three of them. "What is it, Dragmire, do you see?"

Gan frowned, and nearly released his hold on his aching hand. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"Prior experience with special people and their hands tells me that you're having a vision, aren't you? What do you see?"

"I...I don't know. I don't want to know."

"Take a deep breath. Focus. Let whatever the gods are revealing to you be revealed." Midna let her hard demeanor fall, and put a comforting hand on Gan's shoulder. "I know it is scary-"

"No." Gan stepped away, and turned his back on the Rauruians. "No, I will not have another vision. The last time I had one, all I heard was dark voices and a scene where I...the person whose viewpoint I saw it from...hurt a kid...in a green tunic. Then the voices…"

Auru sighed, and looked towards the table, gripping the table tight enough to receive splinters. "Your vision is coming at a time in which we are trying to figure out how to fight the Imperials, so, for our sake, stop being a damn weakling and accept the vision!"

Midna watched as Gan snapped to attention, and then froze in place. Although she didn't agree with Auru's word choice of "weakling," she knew that would trigger him to accept the call of the gods. The boy released his hand and set them both at his side, with the right hand in a fist.

"Fine."

* * *

"Gan… Open your eyes..."

Eyelids slightly parted, allowing a red light to blast between them. Gan could feel himself in a horizontal position. Liquid rushed in his ears, and waved through his medium length hair. As the liquid receded, cold, wet metal caused Gan to shiver, even though his clothes, miraculously, was dry.

"Get up…"

Contrary to what Gan first believed, the mysterious voice was not as sweet and calming as he thought. It was rushed, deep...commanding. Gan leaned up, searching around for the person who spoke, but found no one around him in the dark stone chamber. He pushed himself out of the metal bed, stretching out his limbs as he landed on a golden tile, surrounded by three other tiles partly green and gold. These tiles took Gan's attention, and as he stepped back, he could see that the gold tiles formed a triangle, and behind his former standing place, two more golden triangles connected to each other and the bottom of the first, all surrounded by green tiles forming a rectangle.

Gan looked more around the room, noticing that only the center of the room had light, given by the large hole in the ceiling. From here, Gan could see a blood red sun, hovering above dark orange clouds and rotten yellow sky. He wondered just where in the hell he was taken too...visioning, he guessed, and started to glanced once more around the room. For some time, he noticed, the commanding voice had not spoken, and he was believing that he had just imagined the whole thing.

"Youths chosen by the three, unite north and south, and return the light to the darkened land. Show the holy pendants the way to the timeless temple, an age old war you shall fight."

The deep voice returned, this time singing a sweet song. Gan turned around, and saw not a commanding man, but a dancing woman. He didn't recognize the woman, but she had all the makings of his people, the Nabooruans. Brown skin, red hand in a waist-long ponytail, and the trademark golden eyes. She had a huge preference for the red and gold, seen with the gold neck brace, wrist braces, and band holding her ponytail, while her dress was all red. As she moved, she continued singing, and Gan had no other choice but to watch.

"Embrace the dark that dwells inside you. Hatred of blood and spirit is what he do, an abominable name, but defy his fame."

As the woman spoke those words, the space in front of Gan's eyes began to form gold pupils and a flaming sea of orange that represented hair. It resembled a Nabooruan with just the two characteristics, but it did nothing more than confuse Gan on what he was seeing.

"Sing with me a song of power and blood. Love can overcome like a flood. Its power you shall receive, and your demon shall die. This is my lullaby."

At she finished, the woman stopped dancing, and stared deeply into Gan's own golden eyes, and flashed him a grin. Gan, tired of games, frowned. "Who are you?"

"You haven't recognized me, my child?"

Of course he didn't recognize the woman, but he had a good guess. "Din. Either the keeper of the seasons or the goddess, but since you have never came down before, I'm inclined to believe the former."

Din, as Gan correctly guessed, dropped her smile, and looked to the ground. "Why is there so much anger in you, my old friend? How will you save the world if the demon still harbors itself within you?"

"I know nothing about demons, but if Hyrule is to be saved, I must become stronger."

"And how much power do you crave? Enough to take on a battalion single-handed? Enough to march upon North Castle? Enough to face the gods?"

"Enough to save the world, and if it is the power of the gods that I need, then so be it. It wouldn't matter to Farore, Nayru, and you anyway. When we called for you, you never show, so why not give those capable your power?"

"Because Farore and Nayru has deemed two capable to save Hyrule, one blessed with unbreakable courage and one blessed with unchallenged wisdom," Din turned her face to the triangle nearest Gan, and grimaced, "and while the Triforce of Power dictates otherwise, I have never chosen one with unmatched power. I have never supported Ganon, and I never will."

"Hmph." Gan folded his arms, not believing the goddess' words. "Then what do you need of me?"

"I _now_ require a champion to aid Farore and Nayru's, and while I could find anyone, I rather go to the one." Din glanced up to Gan, and began to stroll around him. "Do you know the nature of your real name?"

"Don't insult my intelligence. Of course I do."

"Then you know why I have come to you, Gan. You shall be my champion, receive the power you so seek, but… The demon must be conquered first."

"What is this demon, and how shall I receive my power?"

"You will have to overcome adversity, more so than the destined pair. You will suffer pain, loss, anger, sadness, guilt, prejudice. You will be at crossroads at points, and have to choose to follow your mind, or be pulled by your heart. And once the time has come, when Power, Wisdom, and Courage join forces against the grey, will you be a harbinger of light, or of darkness? Only when you learn true power is when you will receive it. The first step is just north of you, between Kakariko and Death Mountain, under a lake. Within is the first step to saving this world. But beware… The past will haunt you."

"My past?" Gan dropped his arms and halted Din's movements. "My past, all of it, is dead."

"Then maybe it is not your past I speak of."

* * *

"Well?"

Gan lifted his gaze from the map of South Hyrule, sighing as he looked to the only other person on the room. "Is there a dungeon between us and Death Mountain? I don't see it here."

Auru stepped over to Gan's side, and pointed to a lake north of the Resistance base. "There is, the Demon."

"Demon…" So that's what Din meant, or was there more to it? Whatever it is, Gan planned to find out. "Sir, I will depart for the Demon tomorrow. I'll find whatever I was directed there for, and hope it can help us."

"Alone?"

"Alone."

Auru sighed. "Reckless, just like your mother."

Gan folded his arms. "Well, is that why I always gets the condescending eye, General? When I woke up, you told me you knew my mother, and she was a strong warrior. I believe that you either have a grudge against her, which now falls to me, or that you don't see her in me. If it is the latter, then I will strive to prove you wrong. No, I will prove you wrong, on my mother's name, that I have her power. No, that I am more powerful than her."

"You know what you are asking? You want to take on a dangerous mission, alone."

"I know exactly what I am asking for."

Auru sighed, nodded his approval, and returned his gaze to Gan. "When can you be ready?"

"I'll leave at dawn. The Demon is no more than a few hours away."

"Good. I will grant your request. You are dismissed..." Gan nodded, and turned to leave the room. "Oh, and Dragmire."

"Yes sir?"

"Two things. One, don't think of dying, or I will personally wrangle your ass out of there, and two, remember what I told you. Bonds formed off the battlefield are stronger on it. Think on that while you prepare." Gan nodded, and exited the room, passing the other two elders as he rejoined Midna.

The duo exited headquarters to the crisp Kakariko night air outside. They looked to the city's entrance, where the milk wagon was located. Ralph was standing beside Cremia, helping the men and women around the wagon unload it.

Midna smiled. "Looks like Ralph came in a timely manner, and so did Cremia. Pun maybe intended."

"Yea, I guess so." The two silently walked into their quarters, the home of Gan and Midna, but frequently occupied by Ravio and Hilda as well. Gan entered first, and immediately sauntered up the stairs not saying a word or acknowledging the Lorulians in the room. Midna, Ravio, and Hilda watched in silence, not wanting to be first to address the elephant in the house. The two dark hair Hylians looked to their bright-haired friend, who knew what they wanted her to do as they separated into different parts of the main room. It was well furnished, mainly due to Ravio's efforts in designing and making stuff. The first floor was a conjoined living room and kitchen. The 'living room' comprised of four chairs and a couch circling a medium length coffee table, with a few books stacked neatly upon them. The kitchen comprised of several cabinets, a fireplace for cooking, and a large pantry to satiate the hunger needs of the teenagers. Besides the pantry was a much colder pantry, which housed food items that needed to be refrigerated. Hilda made a beeline for the kitchen, while Midna took a seat in one of the chairs, Ravio right behind her.

"So, what did the General have to be so secretive about that you and Gan were kept with him?"

"Gan was having a vision, but I don't know the details. I'm in the dark as muchas you guys are."

"Midna, I think you should talk to Gan."

"No, I am not going to bother him with it. If he is going to tell us, we'll know in the morning."

Ravio tsked as he plopped down on the couch, rolling his eyes. "Midna, don't lie. I can see it in your face. You want to know more than Hilda and I combined." Ravio turned to Hilda, who was pouring herself a glass of milk. "Right, Hilda?"

"I have no part in this."

Ralph waved her off. "She's interested. Midna, you are his bro code girl. If anything, he'll talk to you."

Midna crossed her arms. "Bro code girl?"

"Did I not say us guys get one female buddy? Gan has you, no doubt about it. As for me, I have H-"

Hilda sat beside Ravio, opening the book she found on the table. "Don't say my name."

"-ilda." Ravio smirked as he covered his face with his bunny hood, blocking the false anger of HIlda. He turned to Midna, hood still on. "I know I'm his bro, but you know the old saying, 'Girl before the world.'"

Midna, convinced, chuckled as she stood up. "Ravio, you are the weirdest guy I know. How long did it take you to come up with that?"

"Right after I denied 'Vags, not fags.' You gotta be more open these days in 2016. So easy for someone to get offended."

Hilda tapped her chin with her book. "Maybe you should stop reading those newspapers."

"For what? Tingle is an amazing source of stupid stuff. If it wasn't for Tingle, I would not know about the different types of orientations-" Midna quickly left the bottom floor, leaving Hilda to deal with the bunny boy. She strolled down the hallway of the second floor that led to a bathroom and six bedrooms, four of them occupied by the team. Midna walked down to the one furthest down the hallway to the right. The door was cracked open, and while Midna couldn't see its owner, she could hear him singing lowly.

"Goddess, keeper of the sand. Gerudo, inhabitants of this dreaded land. Many girls, followers of one male. Born every century, powerful without fail." Midna slowly knocked and opened the door, seeing Gan sorting his equipment on the floor. He looked up to Midna, stopping his singing. "Oh, hey Midna, what's up?"

Midna leaned on the doorway, playing with her fingers. "Nothing much… I guess Auru gave you a mission?"

"Oh," Gan looked down to his equipment, yet not touching any of it, "yeah, he did. My vision wanted me to head to the Demon. I doubt I talked him into it, though." He looked up to Midna, and saw the worried glint in her eyes. "You don't want me to go, do you?"

Midna denied his assumption, and walked into the room. She took her seat beside him, and picked up the closest item to her, the boomerang. "No, it isn't that I don't want you to go. I'm amazed you volunteered to do it. It is very brave of you."

Gan nodded. "Thanks."

"You're welcome… But Gan… Why must you go alone?"

"Midna, someone has to do this. It might as well be someone who is proven in combat. I don't know what challenges are down in there, but if there's a chance it could help the Resistance, and I can honor my mother and my native town, then I shall do it, no matter how dangerous." He looked to Midna, and took her free hand in his. "Would you propose I do something different?"

"Yes. Yes, I propose something different, and I say this as not Midna, your teammate, or as Midna, your partner in crime. I say this as someone who has always stood by your side, when you were in your coma, when you woke up, and even right now, pleading for you to make a smarter decision."

"Which is?"

"Gan, it's dangerous to go alone. Take me with you." Midna squeezed Gan's interlocked hand, and locked her red eyes with his yellow eyes. She could see him fight some hidden urge, maybe the one that would make him deny her wish, or accept it. Maybe it could be a different internal struggle, but he was contemplating something. He looked away for a moment, before gazing back to Midna, nodding.

"Why? This is my mission from Din herself. I don't think she'll like anyone else helping me."

"What are you doing exactly?"

"I don't know. All she told me was that I had to conquer my demons, and it would be at the Demon that I'll take my first step." Gan sighed as he took the boomerang from Midna, and stashed it in his pouch. "Whatever that means. If it can help us, I'll do it."

"And I want to help you, Gan. Your demons are my demons, and mine are yours."

Gan nodded, and tossed his bag to his bed. "I guess you can come, Twilight Princess. Auru is definitely going to kill me, though."

Midna smiled, and pecked Gan on the cheeks before standing up. "I won't let him."

"OH HELL NO!" Yelling from downstairs gained the two's attention, and they peeped out of the room to see an enraged Hilda storm up the stairs and into her room. Behind her, the Prince of Labrynna, holding his cheek as he held the opened door.

"Come on, Hilda, I was just joking! I mean, yes, I can't lie, because of you, I did grow my shween. But princess, I was kidding about grabbing your destiny, if you know what I mean?" The door slammed into his face, and the boy began to get worried. "Wait a minute Hilda, don't lock the door, where do you think you doing? This is a great chance to fondle royal stuff that you're blowing!"

Ravio came up the stairs, blue as his scarf. "When she said she wanted to be a princess, this is not what she meant, Ralph!"

Ralph pointed to Ravio. "First of all, peasant, it is Prince Ambi to you, and second, what do you know about princesses? While you dress in bunny suits, I search for my princess, and I have found her." Ralph walked up to Ravio, and spoke to were only Ravio and himself could hear. "No matter how much time it will take, Hilda will be my Princess Lorule, not the dream of a rabbit!" He pushed past Ravio, making his way out of the house. Ravio, infuriated, stormed into his own room, and slammed the door. Midna looked up to Gan, who was just as stunned as she was.


	6. Lost in the Woods

_The Lost Woods_

There are stories about how the Lost Woods got its name, and for the most part, the stories are true. Some say it is because those who enter are forever. That's somewhat true. Some say that the woods house a hidden tribe, and the woods protect them from outside forces. That's true. Others say that once upon a time, a Hero of Hyrule was from the woods. That's true as well.

The real story is this: Hundreds of years ago, before the Hero of Legend defeated Ganon in the Dark World, a race of never-aging children roamed the southern woods of Hyrule. To protect the vulnerable beings, a tree spirit watched over the woods, putting a curse among all who entered. If one entered, and couldn't navigate the woods, they will cease to be human, and become a skeletal monster. For centuries, the woods protected the tribe and its guardian, until a fateful day in which a man from the desert, his true name lost in history, but would become the demon Ganon, cursed the tree to die. Once the guardian fell, unable to be saved by the young Hero of the era, the children evolved to protect themselves. The Lost Woods evolved as well, cursing anyone who walked its path to forever tread its woods until the correct route was made. So far, the only documented navigator of the woods is the Hero of Hyrule. However, rumor has it that the woods still house a hidden tribe, the evolved forms of the children. Whether that is true or not-

"ERLA? LOPSA? Where is everyone?"

Yeah, it's true.

Trekking down the forest trail, disrupting the peace everywhere, is a lone being called a Kikwi. It's face consist of black eyes and a short beak, with the top of their heads having some sort of short, green, plantlike outgrowth. They have short, white arms and stubby, black feet, and their bodies seem to have a slight pear shape, with their fur being very contrasted dark and light brown. On their posteriors is what looks like a bushy tail, but it is actually a bud that blooms into a green bush under which a Kikwi can attempt to hide itself. Our Kikwi friend, however, is on a mission: find his friends.

"Oloo? Bucha? Erla? Lopsa? Oh no…" The poor being searched high and low, left no stone unturned and no blade of grass implanted in the ground. But after hours of searching, it was growing tired and fearful.

Although none had been seen within the forest, monstrous beings have recently came on large floating devices, and headed up to the mountains. The Kikwis' leader, Bucha, warned his tribesmen not to engage the monsters, after retelling of what happened the last time they roamed the forests. Although Bucha never met him, he spoke of a young human in green who fought the monsters and safety navigated the woods...and burned a few bushes as well.

Bucha was hiding as a bush and was lucky not to be a victim of arson.

 _Swish swash…_

The Kikwi paused, hearing the sound of shuffling grass around it. Although it was day time, it was still early enough in the morning for the Lost Woods to be illuminated. The fear of meeting monsters and Bucha's words are still fresh in the poor Kikwi's mind, and it began to shudder as it slowly stepped forward. "Oloo?"

 _Swish swash swish…_

The Kikwi froze in place, unable to move without knowing what was hiding in the grass around it. It was so frightened that it couldn't even fall to the ground to act as flora, and didn't even scream when it heard an unfamiliar, blood-churning screech. It didn't have enough fear to not look at the beings that found it. Bucha's warning came true.

The monsters that arrived a few days ago have breached the Lost Woods. Two man-sized, pinkish-orange, pig-like monsters breached the grass, approaching the stiff Kikwi threateningly. The pair wore primitive fur clothing, with a skull necklace around their necks, and wielded rusted knives, holding them on guard. They looked alerted, but the Kikwi didn't understand why the pair chose it.

As they came closer, the Kikwi unconsciously fell on its front and sprouted the greenery on its back. As the monsters screeched and moaned around it, the Kikwi used its peripheral vision to look at the beasts' feet. They weren't angled towards it, but facing the same direction it was, to the south. Were they ignoring him for something else?

"So tell me-What exactly are we looking for?" Distant but audible voices confirmed the Kikwi's assumption. The beasts were indeed alerted to the presence of humans. But why were humans in the Lost Woods? Didn't they know the danger? Why not take the safer eastern route around the forest to go north?

"Midna, I have no clue. But once we find it, we'll know."

"But the Demon is at the bottom of a lake."

"I know, I know." The Demon? Did the human mean the structure at the bottom of the lake? Bucha spoke about the boy in green lowering the water in the lake to access the structure, but the Kikwi didn't know how to do it. Maybe Bucha does, but with him gone… The Kikwi was pretty much scared to even venture out to find its friends, but if the humans were brave enough to go into the forest, and in turn wants access to the structure at the lake's bottom, their best chance would be finding Bucha and the other Kikwis.

Taking the chance that it would be heard by both man and beast, the Kikwi made the loudest scream it could possibly muster. The monsters beside it turned towards the Kikwi, confused as to how the plant beside them could make noise, and began to poke their knives with it. The Kikwi held its breath, hoping the humans heard its call.

The resulting screech of the monsters, the thundering of hooves, and the cries of death answered the forest dweller's prayer.

Silence ensued for a few moments, and the Kikwi peeped up to see its saviors standing behind it, looking down at the decaying bodies of the beasts. The female of the duo sheathed her blade and placed her hands on her hips. "They have entered the Lost Woods."

The male sighed as he twirled his dual blades into their place. "I… I hoped this is just a scouting team."

"I don't know. If there's a group of Bokoblins, a Moblin force isn't too far away."

"We must hurry to the Demon then."

 _CRUNCH!_

"KWEEEEEEEEE!" The Kikwi suddenly jumped up, scaring the humans and the horses. It felt for the grass upon its back, and then turned to the culprit of its fright, the chewing male horse. "Why are you trying to eat me?!" The horse continued to chew, and the Kikwi, in defeat, turned to the humans. "Thank you, humans, for rescuing me from those monsters."

The female nodded. "So that was you that screamed? You're welcome, little guy."

The male looked indifferently to the Kikwi and turned to the north. "You're fine. C'mon Midna, we got to go."

"Gan," the one named Midna said, stepping in front of the one called Gan, "don't you think that we can get assistance from the Kikwi?"

"For what?"

"If it lives in the forest, it should know how to lower the lake and expose the dungeon...unless the Goddess of Doom and Gloom revealed that to you."

Gan sighed and walked past the Kikwi to his chewing horse. Jumping upon the horse's back, Gan looked off to the barely lit forest around him. "Din is the Goddess of Power, and no, she has not."

Midna smirked, and picked up the Kikwi as she returned to her steed. "Good. The Kikwi comes with us." Midna helped the forest dweller unto the horse, then positioned herself behind it. "What's your name?"

"Machi."

"Hello Machi, I'm Midna, and that bundle of joy over there is my friend Gan. We're searching for the Demon, an underwater dungeon. In the past, a hero drained the lake the Demon was contained within. We'll like to do the same. Do you know how?"

"The last time someone of your kind lowered the lake, he used an instrument to play a song. But I don't know what the song is. However, the Kikwi leader, Bucha, might know."

Gan turned around, intrigued. "Take us to him."

"I would, but I don't know where he is. I was hoping you may assist me in finding ?"

Gan looked up to Midna, who nodded, causing the Nabooruan to roll his eyes in agitation. "You know, there was a time when questing was more fun. There was no fetch-questing, no hide and seek, no time limits, just go out and save the world. But nowadays, you gotta do objective A, then objective B, maybe an objective C before you can get to where you want to be. They could be very boring, tedious, and feels like filler."

"Such a buzzkill."

The boy shrugged as he faced forward. "I speak truth."

Midna chuckled as she patted the Kikwi on its head. "Truth or not, we're going to assist Machi. This Bucha can help us out." When no opposition came from her comrade, Midna began to quiz Machi. "So, how will we find your friends?"

"I… I don't know. "

"Gan?"

"Hmmm… All creatures emit a magical signature. We can use Machi as a modem, and from him, we can seek the other Kikwis." Gan smiled as he winked to Midna. "Or we can burn the forest, and hope they run."

Macho began to shudder at the sound of that. Midna consoled the poor Kikwi while she glared at Gan. The boy sighed, and reached his hand out, getting a feel for Machi's magical scent. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

 _Kakariko Village_

"Bagu, Auru, upstairs."

The ex-General of the Hyrulean Army and his comrade beside him looked up to Error who had addressed them, standing at the bottom of the staircase. The man's face was cleanly shaven, allowing the intense glare he directed to Bagu and Auru take full effect. He walked up the stairs after a moment, not waiting for the two others. Bagu released air from his lungs as he turned to Auru. "He cut his beard…" Auru gestured to move forward, silently agreeing with Bagu. When Error cut his beard, that meant something big was on his mind, and it was definitely not good.

Climbing the staircase to the conference room, dubbed "The Bar" (by Gan, because it looked like the back of a bar) Auru and Bagu joined Error, who stressed himself over the map of Hyrule. His focus was right over the area the coastal Clock Town was, currently where Error had scouts staying after the news that the Imperials had invaded South Hyrule by sea. It would also be a center of recruitment, as the residents can definitely see the invasion force coming.

It was Auru who banked on that getting those who support the Imperials out of fear or hasn't supported a side for the same reason, to join them. Auru crossed his arms, clearing his throat to get Error's attention. "Error, what is wrong?"

Error didn't immediately answer, instead just looking up to Auru. The anger he saw written in Error's face was deeply imprinted in his brown eyes. It took Bagu to lean over the city of Clock Town to coax Error out of whatever beheld him. "What's with this mark over Clock Town?"

"There is no Clock Town. Not any longer… Yesterday afternoon, Imperials occupied and blockaded the city… Almost like Darunia Town…"

Like the moon grew a mocking face, had fallen from the sky, and obliterated an entire country, Auru, and by extension, Bagu, felt his world dropped and implode. Clutching his hands to the table, he looked at the map in distress. "No… Did our scouts?"

"No. Kafei sent me word via eagle. I doubt he and Anju left the city"

Bagu seemed to be the most shaken up, as he was literally paralyzed by the news. "Damn… Monsters are just appearing out of nowhere, and those wretches take the city? It had to be someone of skill… Like that Din-damned Agahnim… Now that it comes to mind, if the Imperials had indeed moved east, surely they have covered ground elsewhere… If those two…"

Error's glare to Bagu told the words that he wasn't able to pronounce, but once those eyes turned to Auru, the story was told. "I doubt they're dead, Error. No, I _know_ they're alive."

"Sir, I don't want to think anything else, but they haven't reported in since they left-"

Auru harshly slammed both of his fists onto the table, startling the other men in the room. "I KNOW THEY ARE NOT DEAD! I…" The man beat the table some more, much more softly than his first attack. "I know Gan wouldn't let Midna or himself get into danger. I know he wouldn't."

"Auru-"

"I know he wouldn't. I trust that boy with Midna's life, more than I trust myself with hers, and today shall not be the day he fails me." Taking a deep breath and blinking his eyes, the general forced back his tears into their rightful place. "I will not mourn Kafei and Anju until I have confirmation that they are with Din, Farore, and Nayru."

"Then, sir, send me." The three men turned to the newcomer, the young Lorulean mastermind, Ravio. He parked at Auru's side, lending a comforting hand to the older man's shoulder. "Let me assemble a team, and by Din's grace, I will bring Kafei and Anju home alive. They're my friends, and as friends, it is my duty to find them."

Auru silently gave his approval, and then walked away from the table to a glass case by the window. Motioning Ravio to his side, Auru lifted the cover of the case and stared at the object inside. "I will let you go. Who do you have in mind for a team?"

"I plan to take only a two man team, me and Hilda. I know her skills with magic. I know nothing of the sort, but I guess she knows what she's doing and it could be invaluable at a time like this. If Anju's team is alive, we'll rendezvous with them."

"Good. But do not return here. It is now the hour." Auru took the item into his hand and presented it to the Lorulean. "Take this with you."

"What is it?"

"All I know that it is an instrument, it is blue, it has the symbol of the gods marked on it, and it was entrusted to me by His Majesty."

From behind, Bagu and Error eavesdropped on the conversation (technically Auru and Ravio weren't quiet with it anyway) and found great surprise by the mentioning of the former king. "You… You mean Vatis, right?"

Auru nodded. "Yes, right before I left the castle, he threw it to me. I remember his exact words, 'When the time comes, unite the three, and play it at the doors.' Of course, I have no idea what he's referring to, but I do have a hunch he means similar items of importance."

Bagu folded his mouth. "Only two people, well three, would know what Vatis meant besides Zelda, and Link died that day. Impa would know it because she's Sheikah."

"Yes, and we know Impa survived the attack. I also know where she's holed up.." Looking away from Error and Bagu's baffled faces, the general placed the instrument in Ravio's hands. "I kept this a secret, only because I was asked to. I pray we don't lose her as well. Ravio, you have a second mission."

"What is it, sir?"

"Find Impa Shade in Ordon. She has who we need." Ravio nodded, and hastily left the room. Auru returned to the table, looking at the map of South Hyrule for a minute or two, and then abruptly left the room. Error and Bagu followed closely behind as they went down the stairs to the crowded first floor. Auru raised his hands, issuing an order of silence before he began to speak.

"Gentleman, the hour we have awaited has come. For five years, we have been in this hidden village of Kakariko. But now, things have changed. The Imperials have sacked three villages up to now, and have recently blockaded Clock Town, but who is to know what other evils they have committed. We formed this rebellion because we believed we are the good that stands in evil's way, the light to block out the shadow. We formed this rebellion because we believed in our old comrades whose blood cries 'Avenge me!' every day since Hyrule fell. We formed this rebellion because we believed that the ideals of Queen Zelda VII, King Vatis I, and the Hero Link. We formed this rebellion because we believed we could formed a more perfect union for our children, and their children, and their children's children. My friends, today is the day we are no longer bound to this hidden village of Kakariko. Today, we take up formation. Today, we sheath our swords, pack our tomes, and saddle our horses." As the men and women rooted under him, Auru looked up to the main door, with the symbol of the Royal Family, a bird flying towards the sky with the Triforce above it, etched on it.

"'Remember this day.' Simplest order a dying nursemaid, the guardian of the Queen, has given me. 'Remember why we fell.' She didn't wish tribute, or song, nor monuments, nor poems of war or valor. Her wish was simple. 'Remember us,' she said to me. That was her hope for every one of us from Rauru Town to here in Kakariko. And so my friends died, my king died, my queen died, my hero died, barely 18 years ago. Long I have pondered the cryptic speech of King Vatis when he gave me a possession of the Royal Family. I don't know if I would admit it to his face, but time has proven him wise, like the queen. For from freed Hyrulean to the rest of the freed world, the word will spread that, in the time of unknown darkness, a resistance laid down their lives, not just for Hyrule, but for Labrynna, Holodrum, Calatia, Hytopia, and the rest of the world. Now here in this hidden village of Kakariko, The Imperial army faces oblivion! Upon Death Mountain, those beasts huddle, terror gripping their hearts, for they know the merciless horrors they encountered by the blades of Her Majesty and Legendary Hero. But now, they will stare at an army of men and women, without the fated pair, but we will fight like they would. They outnumber us, great odds for any Hyrulean. On this day, my friends, we begin our rescue of our home from evil and tyranny, and usher in a future brighter than we could imagine. I now call on your oaths to order. Let them hear our song of storms, because every monster we kill is rain, every battle we win is thunder, every person we save is lightning. By the end of this war, they will either play a ballad of the goddess, or we'll sing her lullaby." Auru unsheathed his sword, and gazed upon it thoughtfully. "Whoever shall sit upon the princess' throne, whether it be man, woman, beast or Ganon, I hope they pick a god and pray. I have chosen my three already. Bagu."

"Yes, sir?"

"Try to get back communication with Clock Town, and get word to Midna and Gan. I don't care how it is done. Get every able mage in here, and locate that mojo they all have. Error, for you, it is time we tip the scales in our favor. Tomorrow, we march for the Eagle, the Moon, and Ordon, and pray the Imperials are ready for what's coming." Error and Bagu moved to complete their tasks, and Auru made movement to return up the stairs.

"General." A contented voice echoed across the quiet room, and Auru looked to the source of the called title. It happened to belong to a man in knight's armor walking up to the leader of the Resistance, joined by a female in similar armor.

"Captain Viscen, Captain Ashei, you have something to say?"

"Yes, sir… You said 'princess' throne' instead of queen, which Zelda was. What do you mean by that?"

Auru let a short smile grow on his face as he looked away from Viscen. "Why else would I say 'princess'? That's how history remembers her soul."

* * *

 _A few hours later_

" _Kafei, Anju, and by extension, Gan and Midna, I swear to the Lorulean throne that if you four are dead, I'll piss on all your ashes, one at a time."_ Ravio mused these thoughts to himself as he and his new partner quietly crossed the land of Hyrule between the Manji and Lake Hylia. Ravio planned to cross the bridge over a tributary from the lake before they called it a night. It was already evening, about the eighteenth hour, and the Lorulean warrior was spent.

But he knew he only had limited time to get to Clock Town and Ordon before the Resistance retaliated against the Imperials, not only to rescue Kafei and Anju team but to complete the mission to Ordon General Auru gave him. Everything rode on his success on getting to both locations in a timely matter.

He chuckled as he thought on it, rubbing the neck of his mount. "Ha, the one moment something depends solely on me, it is such a heavy one." Ravio's horse brayed its response, and Ravio grimaced. "Hey, I am not heavy!"

"Talking to your horse...again? I fear for the future already." The clacking of hooves against the ground came up to Ravio's left, and upon its back sat a smiling woman. "If the future wasn't already in question."

"Park your mind, Your Highness. You might go bonkers." Ravio's partner, Hilda, giggled at his comeback, leaving time for Ravio to make another judgement of her. Like most girls he seem to hang with, she was a fighter, but unlike most others, she was a fighter of the magical kind. Like Midna (who kept her magical powers a secret until recently), Hilda was very proficient in the realm of magic. Unlike Midna, who preferred the sword, Hilda made magic her life, which includes the white horse she now rides, created from magic. If the Imperial threat wasn't real at the moment, Ravio would have taken up her suggestion of using a broomstick to get to Ordon. Her advancement in magic was the reason Ravio made her his first pick as his partner to journey to Ordon and Clock Town. However, Ravio had no idea what held up Gan and Midna from checking in, but he didn't want to make any wrong assumptions. Whatever caused them to become radio silent after entering the Lost Woods had to be magical in nature, granted the area still possessed any of its former glory.

The second reason Hilda was chosen is because she was the jewel of Ravio's eyes. They were childhood friends and had grown closer ever since the kingdom of Lorule was devastated yet again by evil. Ravio, the coward at heart, bested his nature to save Hilda while the kingdom was ravaged, and trusting the legends, made it to Hyrule through some reality-shifting portal two years ago. In the time, he had come to accept one thing, and that he had somehow fallen for his Princess.

Maybe it was because of her jovial, kind-hearted nature, or maybe because she knew she was beautiful. Maybe it was the gold tiara with purple stone inserted in it that reminded him of his purpose. Maybe it was because she was musically talented, and strapped to the back of her purple combat dress is her harp, which reminded him of the times she would sing of the Hero Between Worlds and the then fantasy of Hyrule.

"Hey, Sheerow, stop staring before you miss the bridge." Ravio shook his head and faced forward, directing his horse away from the incoming river to the right towards the bridge. The girl resumed giggling, causing Ravio to turn red. "Still a coward. Water won't kill you."

"Am I so funny to you?"

"Am I so beautiful to you?"

Ravio grunted (and blushed) to himself. "Great, you sound like Midna. Besides you know that what's _under_ the water can kill." Silence resumed as the duo began to trot their horses across the wooden bridge, alert to the waters on both sides. Zoras, large aquatic humanoids, inhabited the waters of South Hyrule (besides the smaller lakes and springs) and were extremely hostile and dangerous if caught off guard (the mission to the Snake could not be a better example). However, that also went for the Imperials as well, and Ravio and Hilda have seen what the Zoras can do to both man and beast. If they didn't pounce on you from the water, they had no problem shooting fiery red acid at you.

It was better to get pounced on than to get shot.

Ravio slowly equipped his shield, and heard Hilda whisper a spell behind him. The crossing of the bridge took a few minutes, and a few scares, but after he was safely across did Ravio turn behind him. Hilda's horse was only a few steps away from land. "Can your horse move any slower?"

"Hey, I am trying not to-" The sound of breaking water and a gurgled grunt snapped the humans' attention to a Zora that had jumped from the water. Ravio swung off his horse and drew his blade as he approached at the dazed humanoid that had crashed into Hilda's barrier. The girl clicked her tongue and made her way past Ravio to land. "-get hit by a Zora."

"Right." Ravio stepped closer and closer to the green-skinned Zora, who he could now identify as a female, based on the white seashells covering her chest. Many other Hilda items covered the upper portion of her body, including her neck and upper arms. Her legs were uncovered to revealed long green legs and human-shaped webbed feet. Ravio, however, was most perplexed by the Zora's beauty, even with two large flipper ear things. He could also see she was very afraid, although he couldn't tell if it was him or the water, as she looked back and forth.

Hilda, still saddled on her horse, looked to her right, where the river goes downstream from the sea. Even with the darkening night sky, she could make out five forms swimming towards them, and they were not Zoras. "Ravio! Octoroks!"

Ravio groaned as he turned to face a squad of the eight-legged octopi moving swiftly towards the bridge. Octoroks were highly dangerous, even more so than their prey, which so happened to be the unlucky Zora. Like the green humanoids, these octopi are amphibious, and pretty much have similar attacks to the Zora.

What makes Octoroks more dangerous is that Zoras rarely, if ever, touched land.

Looking back to the Zora girl, Ravio made the quick and heroic decision by sheathing his blade and picking up the fish girl. She didn't protest as Ravio saddle her and himself upon his horse. "Hilda, can you hammer them?"

"Thought you'd never ask. Glacies!" Ice shot from Hilda's hand, landing just in front of the octopi still submerged by water. It only slowed down the progress the monsters made towards their dinner. Hilda cursed under her breath and held both her hands out. "Lux!" Light flashed from Hilda's fingertips, battering the faces of the pink and white octopi, but still, they came ever closer to land. "Ravio, a _little_ help is very much appreciated."

"All you had to do was ask, Your Highness." The warrior withdrew his bow, and notched an arrow on it, aiming at the closest Octorok. "A _little_ fire is very much appreciated." Hilda summoned a small flame above her hand, and Ravio fired straight for the flame. The fiery projectile flew to the first Octorok that Ravio aimed for, and blasted it into flames, cries, and smoke. The four that remained ignored their fallen comrade, but if the fact the monsters had made it to land made the blood pump into both Loruleans, and they kicked their horses into a gallop. Moving eastward, Ravio could feel the wet fin-arms of the Zora wrap around him, but not for his waist. Gripping the reins, she directed the heroic coward.

"I'll steer. You take them out."

"I'll do more than that. YA!" Ravio flew off his steed, rolling to the ground below. As he returned to his feet, he whipped out his sword, which he proudly named the Noble Sword. Tightly fastening his right hand on the red hilt, he pointed its bronze blade towards the incoming Octoroks. "By the time I'm done with you, dinner shall be served." The sword began to glow, and with a flick of Ravio's wrist, the glow flashed from the sword towards one of the Octoroks, becoming a sword-shaped beam in the process. It blasted into the target, and immediately vanquished it. The other three kept advancing, but as close as they were, Ravio decided to run towards them as well.

"Ravio!"

"Take some cues, Hilda." Rushing to the first octo, Ravio cut it cleanly between the white markings around its eyes, and then fluidly attacked the next closest on his left, creating a deep wound on the side of the big, bulbous head. With those two down, Ravio turned his attention to the third and final Octorok, and it aggressively jumped for him. Ravio saw only rows and rows of sharp teeth lining the circular jaws of the beast, and held his sword up. The monster engulfed half of Ravio's upper body, and sent the boy to the ground, his sword sticking out the octo's head like a knife in a country ham. When the octopus monster vanished, all that was seen was a shell-shocked, slimy Ravio holding his sword in the air.

Leaping off her steed, Hilda walked over to the boy and helped him to his feet. "You got guts for a lifetime coward. Stupid guts, they are, but guts at the end of the day."

"Yeah," said Ravio as he wiped off the slime from the Octorok's mouth off his face and arms, "but you helped. However, today will remember this day as the day Ravio Sheerow of Lorule-"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Hilda and Ravio looked to their new companion, the Zora they rescued, and watch her shake and shiver in a chilling fear. She was, however, able to point an unsteady finger behind them, and both Loruleans turned in that direction, only to have all color and blood drained from their face.

"R-R-R-Ravio..."

"This is the day Ravio Sheerow of Lorule died." Ravio and Hilda stepped back as the newcomer broke from the water's surface. A much larger Octorok slowly rose to sight, causing Ravio, Hilda, and the Zora to quietly scream in terror. Its long, cone-shaped head towered in the sky and covered with five yellow eyes like boils on a leper's skin in an X-pattern. Two large tentacles flapped in the wind, and it bellowed the loudest roar the princess and her friend had ever heard.

Hilda turned to Ravio, hoping that the fear stitched upon his face did not affect his brain. "Ravio, tell me you have a sliver of a plan."

…

…

…

If Hilda thought she saw what she saw, she made out a forming piss stain on Ravio's cloak. "Damn. You, Zora, anything?"

The Zora girl pointed towards the beast, at various spots. "This is what we call a Big Octo. Look at the eyes. They are its weakness. But I think that if we run, we can get-"

"I don't think so!" As Ravio noted, the Big Octo began to make its first steps onto the mainland. Turning around in a hurry, Ravio went straight for his horse, hoping behind the Zora, and snapped the reins. "Let's go, Dmitri!" Ravio's horse galloped away, followed by Hilda and her steed Moosh. The Big Octo roared once more, and began to give chase to its fleeing prey. It began to fire large water balls at them, and the riders were barely able to dodge the attacks before or after they struck the ground. Being the only one who didn't have to concentrate on steering and shooting, Ravio fired back, although he constantly failed to have one arrow strike a single yellow eyeball, whether he missed completely or the beast closed its eyelids. Knowing he was nearly out of arrows, he turned to a still panicking Hilda. "Hilda! I'm almost out, and we need a better plan."

"I don't know, try another ranged weapon. The boomerang?"

"I am not sure we are within range of the-" BOOM! One of the tentacles slammed against the ground, barely fitting in the space between Dmitri and Moosh, and highly startling the already shakened Loruleans and Zora. "I think we're in range of the boomerang!" Pulling out his boomerang, Ravio aimed it for five of the eyes (the boomerang, like many of the items within Ravio, Hilda, and other members of the Resistance's arsenal, is imbued with magic, and allows its user to target up to five spots) and looked to Hilda. She pointed a finger at Big Octo, and sent a ray of light at the middle eye. The beast roared as the beam struck squarely in between the middle and lower eyes, but distracting it enough for Ravio to throw the boomerang, striking all five of the eyes. The monster yelped in pain as the boomerang landed in Ravio's hand. The Big Octo began to take a few steps back, trying to regain its eyesight, but that never came to pass. It fell onto its back and crashing on a set of four snail-shaped statues before turning into a cloud of smoke and rubble.

Ravio, Hilda, and the Zora stopped and composed themselves after such an attack by the octopi in the last few minutes. Leaping to the ground, Hilda pointed to a blown out hole in the rocky side a little way north of their position. "There. We can make camp there." Ravio and the Zora nodded and followed Hilda to their destination.

A fire was made, food was prepared, and silence prevailed as Hilda, Ravio, and the Zora girl recovered from the Octorok attack just a hour or so ago. Hilda sat quietly by the fire staring into the glowing embers in thought. The Zora strayed away from the flames, quite uncomfortable that she was in close proximity to the flame. Ravio was outside, updating General Auru on their progress. If everything goes as planned, and no more interruptions are made, Hilda and Ravio will arrive in Ordonian territory sometime tomorrow. If that was the case, the two could find out what fate had in store for them with Impa Shade, and they could make way to Clock Town. Hilda knew the two, but not as well as Ravio did, but by the way he spoke of them, she doubted they had been captured. So what could be an alternate reason for their silence? If the occupying Imperials hadn't found them, could it be something magical in nature stopping communication in Clock Town? Why would that be necessary… Unless the Imperials were holding some of the civilians hostage, and in fear of magical messaging, spelled the area to prevent it. But isn't the blockade enough?

It was then and there that Hilda realized that maybe the Imperials had set up a trap, and the Resistance is walking into it. But maybe it was alright, in a sense. Hilda and Ravio hadn't made it there yet, and can now warn base that it was indeed a trap. Before she could stand up to share her revelation with her partner, she heard his footsteps and voice as he came down the stony steps to the base of the cave. "Yes sir, I'll tell them now."

" _Good. Get some rest, and may the gods bless us all."_

Hilda quickly snatched the Gossip Stone from Ravio. "Wait! General Auru, I figured it out!"

" _Figured what out, Hilda?"_

"It must be a trap. Clock Town has to be a trap. They knew we'll respond almost exactly as we did, but since Kafei and Anju went in first, everything is changed. The lack of communication must be magical in nature. As for the blockade, it could-"

" _-be a set up. A very convincing set up, at best. I'll consider your words as truth, Hilda, and until you two say otherwise, I'll keep us here in Kakariko. Do well tomorrow. Auru out."_ The stone lost its faint glow, and Hilda returned it to Ravio, who had a long smirk on his face. Hilda raised an eyebrow, questioning as to why he was even faintly in a good mood. "What?"

"Good deduction, Hilda. I'll admit, I would have never thought of that until it was too late. You just saved hundreds of lives, and more importantly, our own lives. Now that that's out of our minds, we can focus on more present matters."  
Hilda playfully slugged Ravio on the shoulder. "Wow, a peasant complementing a princess? What is the world coming to?"

"Either total darkness or the white light. Whatever it is, this is the key to it all." Ravio took out the blue instrument Auru had given him earlier. "This is to be given to one of the Ordonians, an Impa Shade I believe. I pray that if Auru's words about her surviving what he went through years ago should be true, she must be alive. But until then," Ravio pocketed the ocarina and approached at their Zora friend, I have some questions for you, Miss Zora. What is your name, for starters?"

The Zora girl watched as Ravio knelt in front of her, and presented her with a comforting gaze. Deciding that the Loruleans had done more than enough to earn her trust, the Zora relaxed and spoke, "My name is Oren, and I am the Zora Princess… The last one, apparently."

Hilda took her seat beside Oren and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss. I know how it feels to lose a family member and a kingdom. I lost my father before I joined the Resistance a few years ago."

"Yeah. I haven't lost any members of my family to evil, but I did lose my country. I rather I risk my life for them than they risk their own for me. But what do you mean by 'the last one?' You have sisters?"

Oren nodded. "Two sisters. Ruto was the eldest, and she was our new queen, married to our new king Ralis. Then there's Laruto, the middle sister, then me."  
"Why were the Octoroks after you? I mean, considering how we were fighting them, I wouldn't say this was a routine hunt."

"They are our attackers. Something must have happened to the Octoroks, maybe it was the Imperials or whatever because my people were living peacefully in our domain, then the next moment, those octopuses are on our fins. I and a few other Zora escaped our domain in northeast Hyrule for Lake Hylia, and I guess you can figure out the rest. I don't know what provoked them, but all I do know is that it is purely coincidental."

"How so?"

"Well…It started when the Imperials moved from Din knows where to this area. Later that day, I had a vision of sorts… It was very weird, but…"

"But?"

"My line is descended from the original Seven Sages that first sealed Ganon, and would for two more cataclysms helped do that exact same thing. The last Sage in my line was the Zora Queen Oren, who I share my name with. My vision might have its source from those facts."

"So what did it contain?"

"It… It showed ten people, one of them me. Six of the others had to be the other sages, and while two of them is unknown the other two had to be the fated pair."

Hilda raised her eyebrows at this. "The Hero and the Princess? Ok, the Hero is believable, but the Princess? I don't think so. The Harkinian lineage is severed."

"No," Ravio took out the blue pendant again, and analyzed it, "no, I think this is who Auru wants us to find. I think we are searching for the Princess."

"But… How?"

"She brought herself back as a reborn goddess once, and if the story is right, she and the Hero are cursed to reincarnate together anyway." Turning to Oren, Ravio held up the instrument and flashed her the side with the Triforce. "Was this a part of it?"

"Yes. I remember seeing this, along with three pendants. The Princess wore a blue one, while the Hero wore a green pendant and the other had a red one."

"Hold, hold, hold." Hilda raised her arms up, and stood, "if you are a sage, and let's say some of the others are of our generation, does that mean...he's back? Is the Dark Lord our secret king?"

Ravio and Oren sucked in their breaths, and the former turned to his partner. "Hilda, I'm glad you have super deduction powers, but now you are scaring me. But wasn't he zapped by some evil decimating arrow?"

Oren nodded. "Yes, and for the record, the Seven were not involved 30 years ago. Matter of fact, it wasn't until a servant of Ganon, by the name of Aghanim, that Ganon's spirit was heavily sealed by my father and other descendants of the Seven, to prevent his return. I doubt the seal is broken now, for that would require either very strong magic or a sudden event to happen that could weaken the seal."  
"Like?"

Hilda pondered on that for a bit. "Hypothetically, if one was to strip the seal of some of its power at one time, you could possibly bypass ridding the seal altogether. However, you have to ideally be in close proximity to the location of the seal if you want to maximize your chances of overcoming it. But that's just a theory. It has never been done successfully because no one knows how much power you would have to lose at once to do such a trick on a seal."

Ravio still was confused. "But say one was to go ahead with this theory. How would he strip a seal of a ton of power to weaken it, but not rid it completely?"

"My guess would be to kill those who made the seal. However, the power of the Seven is hereditary, and it passes to the next generation quickly. That means that if one was to do such a deed, he'll have to rid of the original sealers first and then quickly bypass the seal before the offspring receives the power."

"Where is this seal located?"

"Death Mountain, where the Prince of Darkness fell."

Ravio gripped his head and fell on his back. "All this hocus pocus is very head pounding, so let's make a deal. Let's forget about this until later, and once we return to Kakariko, with Gan, Midna, Anju, and Kafei, maybe Her Late Highness and Mr. Green in tow, we can figure all this out. Until then, let's sleep. We got a big day of Imperial busting tomorrow."

"Alright." The girls slumped over on the stone ground, and all three fell into the arms of sleep quickly, not knowing that, when they arrive in Ordon, their fates will have truly begun.

For where many become lost, a war will be found.


	7. The Gateway to Hell, The Demon and Gohma

Gan pushed aside the blades of glass in front of him, raised his telescope, and searched the treeless area before his eyes. In the middle of the area was a calm lake, sparkling under the moonlight, surrounded by four free-standing trees.. Hidden were the crickets chirping, birds rustling in the trees, and the occasional screech of a Bokoblin guarding the lake. While he searched the area, Gan's partner Midna tiptoed to his side, and quietly commanded the four small beings behind them to join.

The two Hylians had searched the dangerous Lost Woods for the members of the Kikwi Tribe all day long, so far acquiring Oloo, Erla, and Lopsa. Searching the forest for the Kikwi elder Bucha has lead the group to the humans' destination: the lake surrounding the Demon. Given the dark sky around them, neither Gan nor Midna could see below the surface of the lake, but based on their map and guidance from the Kikwi, this had to be the same place the Hero of Hyrule conquered the seventh dungeon.

Gan felt Midna's left cheek press against the right side of his head. "How many do you see?"

"Six Bokoblins on the left side of the lake, six on the right, and three each. Four of the total are using the trees as vantage points."

"Hmph. What about Bucha?"

Gan hardened his face. "That's the thing. He's here, but I cannot see him. For a big guy, he can hide." He lowered his telescope, and set his chin in his palms. "There's too many of them, in varying spots. We can't take them."

Midna chuckled softly as she rested a hand on her blade. "The Hero could."

"He was lucky. The monsters of his day were simply roaming the land, not...organized. We're facing a small subunit of a military, not dawdling beasts. However, I guess we can count ourselves lucky that we are looking at Bokoblins. Mr. Hero had a horde of Moblins in his days." Gan turned to Midna, and pointed to her bow.

"Take out the lookouts. That'll confuse them. We'll use the chaos to surprise them."

"Whatever you say, boss." Midna took her bow in hand and moved in front of Gan to see her targets. Spotting the Bokoblin on the closest right tree first, the girl armed her bow with an arrow and took aim.

 _Wsssssh!_ "KWAH!" The pigish beast fell out the tree and burst into dust upon impacting the ground. The five Bokoblins nearby became alert, grunting in the language, mostly likely calling out orders to find the cause of their comrade's death. Another cry came from the left side of the lake, from the back tree. All Bokoblins were on high alert, and the cacophony of grunts and cries covered up the fall of the last two Bokoblins in the trees. Like a mindless hive, the little Bokoblins searched aimlessly for the hidden sniper, and came to a pause once a more human cry echoed across the lake.

"Here, piggies. Come for dinner!" All eyes focused on the redhead pair, the girl smirking cockily, waving a sword in one hand, her other hand glowing with magic. The boy eyed his prey with hungry eyes, his swords performing a threatening dance.

"Really Midna?"

"Yes." The pair watched as the Bokoblins surrounded them in a half-circle, grunting and screeching weapons hanging low instead of in an attack position. Cautious, Midna took a step forward, causing the beasts to make a threatening gesture. Gan, fearing for Midna's safety, leaped in front of her, his golden eyes fiercely looking at the beasts. Surprisingly, the Bokoblins moved back in fear, one dropping his weapon entirely and and rushing into the forest towards the mountain.

In his mind, Gan wanted to tell the Bokoblins to move out the way, but what came out was a deep, commanding " _Bewegen!"_ The remaining monsters screeched in horror and fled into the forest. Sheathing his blades, Gan gestured to the hiding Kikwi, and walked towards the lake. Hot on his heels, Midna unarmed herself and placed her hands on her hips, confused as to what just took place. "You're just going to ignore what you did, right?"

"I know what just happened. I rather not ponder on it now." Gan pointed out to the center of the lake, where a large, dark matter was floating. "Don't you see that?"

"Yes, I do."

"It's floating our way, you see?"

Midna indeed noticed that, grabbing the hilt of her sword cautiously. "You think it is a monster?"

Gan began to step back. "You sense the darkness as well? That's from below the lake. That floating thing… That's who we came for. "As Gan said that, he and the others watched as the mass rolled up upon land, and slowly rose to tower over them. The humans were faced with the largest Kikwi they have seen, twice Gan's height, and with a long, thin mustache. The smaller Kikwi ran to the larger one's side, crying out his name, but he paid them no heed. Instead, the Kikwi focused his eyes on the Resistance agents.

"Humans… I am Bucha. I know why you have come. All have been revealed to me by the goddesses. "

Gan stepped forward. "Then you'll show us the way?" Gan more likely than not ignore it, but Midna saw a sad, regretful glint in the Kikwi's eyes.

"Yes. I will. I will not interfere in their plans for the three chosen."

Gan's interest was piqued. "The three chosen? You speak of me, as I was chosen by Din. The other two must be the Hero and Princess. Where are they?"

Bucha hesitated, and waved away the subject. "You need rest. Thank you for finding my Kikwi."

Gan nodded, and walked away. Midna looked at her retreating partner, and then back to Bucha. "You're welcome, Bucha."

"Watch your friend, my lady. Already has greed planted its roots within him."

"Whatever greed is within him has merit. He wants to win the war."

"The greed within his ancestor also had merit once, for the betterment of his people. Look how that turned out."

Midna folded her arms, confused and angry as to what Bucha was implying. "You think Gan, my Gan, is like the Prince of Darkness?"

"I merely present a warning. Courage can be corrupted into overconfidence, and look how that served the Hero of Time. Wisdom can fall to foolishness, and look how that served the Sage of Time. Now that Din has chosen him, he must be careful, or Hyrule will never see the light. You have witnessed just a taste of what he could become. Steer him the right way, and we'll never have to worry."

* * *

 _5 years ago...  
_

The smell of burning wood and stone lingered in the air, putrid to the nostrils that dared breathed the air. The smoke, growing dangerously bigger than it was not a half hour ago, made its presence known in the skies and on the streets, indicating the rising of newly forming and rapidly growing fires in the town. Sparks blew like dust in the wind, pecking the inhabitants within the city like woodpeckers on an oak tree. The most saddening feature of the desolate town was the charred bodies, either burned completely or partly and for some, not at all. Their deaths resulted from the sword, and for some of the bodies, the sword came first, and then the fire. Those still alive strived to not suffer a similar fate. A battle for the city had to be fought, and the warriors of the city will defend it with their lives as long as the family that rules it has pumping blood within them.

It was this sight that greeted a frightened thirteen-year-old boy, running with the wounded body of a similarly aged girl, through the fires and the fighting. Her blood poured out from all over her body, turning her skin and his hands from sun-kissed brown to a dark cherry red, staining her puffy red pants and her decorative red wrap around her forming breasts. Her stuttering breath forced a lot of pep to the boy's step as he charged through the crowd of loyalists in a frenzy, shouting orders to clear some space, and set his friend upon the ground, holding her head up.

"Aveil, stay with me. You're going to make it." The boy looked around and saw a mage coming forward to the both of them. She fell to her knees and began to quickly use her magic to analyze the girl's injuries, while the boy stood to his feet, and walked to a nearby female, his sadness slowly being replaced by confusion.

"Where are my sisters? My mother"

The woman pointed to a section of the city not touched by the flames yet. "Your sisters are safe, liege. Other noncombatants are there as well. But I have no idea whether is Lady Nabooru. I am also sorry about Lord Malladus."

"...Thank you..."

"Your Majesty!" The mage from earlier called to the boy, and he jogged over to her and his friend's location. "Sir, I cannot fully heal her here. Do you have a potion or something?"

The boy sought his pouch, and began to roam his hands throughout it until he found a small bottle with a dark blue liquid inside. "I got a blue."

"This will do." Taking the bottle from the boy, the mage removed the cork. "Here you go, darling." She tilted the girl's head up, force feeding half the bottle of the blue substance to the wounded. Once she was done, the bottle was resealed and returned to the boy. Returning the item to his pouch, he turned back to the young girl, watching as her wounds closed themselves up and faded away as if they were never there. Her breathing began to slow to a normal rate, and all pain left her face as she opened her golden eyes to face her savior.

He smiled to the girl, and looked up to the mage. "I can take it from here."

"Yes sir, and don't worry, we'll deal with the monsters and that masked bastard who murder His Majesty."

He nodded. "I want him alive." The mage nodded, and sprinted off to the battleground the boy and girl had previously left. The young man stood back on his feet, and helped the girl to her own, and then passing to her a twin set of thick, curved blades. "You dropped these."

The girl snatched the blades, twirled them with her fingers, then sheathed them. "Thank you, asshole. Maybe this will make up for such a horrible performance on Monday."

The boy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I told you that I was not feeling it, but no. You just had to have your way."

The girl yanked on the boy's arm, and pulled him aside to a safe alley, untouched by blood or flame. "So what? I told you I was feeling it, but no. You just wanted to have your way. Is that why you've been so distant the last few weeks? Because you wasn't feeling it? Then you have some nerve to boss me around. You think because you're my future king that I am subject to you?"

"...That's usually how it works."

The girl sighed, and slammed the boy's back to the walk of a building, then lodging a long-nailed finger into his chest. "No, my friend, we don't work like that. You might run everything, which, as we are seeing, you are pretty shitty at, but never forget that you don't order me around, and I don't order you around. We're betrothed, Gan, and while we won't tie that knot anytime soon, we should act as we have done so. So, tell me, before I go back out there and kick more ass, what's been troubling you?"

Gan sighed, and tried to walk away. "Ave, we're in the middle of a battle, can't this-Ahhh!" While laying pressure with her knee on Gan, Aveil leaned forward to Gan's ear, slowly licking the inner lobe. The actions caused by Aveil only caused Gan more pains of increasing discomfort, and he quickly ceded. "Alright, alright, I'll talk! I'll talk!"

"Of course." Removing herself from Gan's personal space, Aveil leaned back against the opposite wall, arms crossed. "Get to it, buddy."

"You know, for a thirteen year old girl, you sure are-"

"Don't change the subject. Worry about your story, not my disregarded hormones."

"Right... Well, I had this dream, and in it, well, I was a hero, I guess. I was standing beside some boy in a green tunic and a girl with this dress on. There was also six other people behind us, kneeling and doing something while the three of us held these stones in the air. Then there would be a flash of golden light, and then complete darkness before a very deep voice would say, 'Awaken, Son of Din.' I would have many other dreams, but this one played on every single night for the last two weeks. I don't understand any of it, and my research has-"

 _BOOM!_ The building behind Gan exploded, causing the wall to collapse on the two children, burying their forms under burning rubble…

* * *

"Gan... Gan... Hello, anyone home?" The sound of his name snapped Gan from his sleep, and he opened his eyes to his caller, Midna. She had a frown etched upon her countenance, one brewed from annoyance and boredom. "Oh good, I thought I lost you there."

Chuckling, Gan raised up, turning to the lake shining in the early morning sun. "Sorry to keep you worried. I just had a dream about something that happened on that day..."

"Or someone?" Gan snapped back to looking at Midna, who now had a knowing grin. "Aww, you were. Who is she, and, totally asking this question for Ralph, how bad do you want to-"

"First off, she's dead, but if you must know, well, don't tell Ralph I lost mine's when I was thirteen. It'll demoralize him forever."

Midna was appalled. "Thirteen?"

"The Gerudo women haven't changed a bit. It was...custom, for a boy and girl that had a very close relationship to actually have intercourse at that age, kinda like a declaration of engagement or something. Us guys were to be spelled to be infertile once we reached thirty so that in the case we started to rock the boat by the oasis, nothing would come out of it... 9 months later, is what I mean by that."

"Ew."

Gan chuckled as he stood up,, and extending his hand to his partner. "Sorry for filling your innocent mind, Twilight Princess."

Midna grinned as she took Gan's hand. "Oh, I'm far from innocent, Prince of Thieves."

"Do I even want to know?" Midna's smiled was Gan's answer, causing him to push Midna away. "I'm telling Auru."

"He'll kill you as he'll believe you're the culprit. I only hang around one guy."

"It'll be worth it… Speaking of Auru, have you been able to make contact?"

Midna shook her head. "No luck. Something is wrong with our Gossip Stone. No contact with Auru, Error, Bagu, not even Hilda and Ravio."

"That's a problem, but we'll be back later today." Gan looked up, and saw the Kikwi tribe standing along the edge of the lake. Bucha held in his hand a large reed, constructed into an instrument of sort. As they joined the forest beings, the leader looked towards them, acknowledging their presence.

"The path before you is filled with danger. The Imperials have inhabited the dungeon, and possibly others as well. You will have to stick together."

Gan looked to Midna, grabbing her shoulder. "We will, as we always have."

"Sure thing."

"Very well." Bucha lifted the reed to his mouth, faced the lake, and blew into it. Gan and Midna listened to the song, reminding them of a lullaby. As the Kikwi played his melodic tune, the waters responded, slowly sinking into the ground containing it. Gan knelt down, and touched the sand, confused as to why the sand was still dry even though the water had sunk under it. He gathered some and handed it to Midna, who shuffled the grains in her hand.

As the water drained out, the sand near the left side of the lake receded to reveal stairs leading down to the bottom of the lake, dry like the grains around them. The entrance to the dungeon was a simple dark hole in the bottom of the lake, the stairs venturing deep into the abyss below. Midna walked towards the hole, Gan right behind her. By the time they reached the stairs, the water had completely disappeared, leaving behind just a grave of what was a lake.

The pair looked down into the hole in the sand, and both internally battled whether it was worth going to what lied underneath. "Well," Midna said, place a foot on the steps, "it can't be too bad."

Gan shrugged. "Maybe not, but I can sense something dark is down here."

"As well as I. We should be cautious."Gan grunted, and moved past Midna, stepping down to the abyss. The girl sighed, and looked down at the moving male. "Of course, you're not afraid."

Gan turned back to Midna, his form still apparent, but to the girl, only his golden eyes could be seen as he stood in the dark. "Fear is for the weak, Midna."

* * *

"WHY."

 _Poof!_

"ARE."

 _Poof poof poof!_

"THERE SO MANY."

 _Poof!_

"GORIYAS?!" Gan caught the boomerang thrown his way and violently returned it to sender, impaling the poor Goriya in its pigish head before Midna finished it with a blow to its stomach. Like its brethren, it vanished in a cloud of smoke. In response to the room being cleared of the monsters, a formerly sealed path revealed itself in the ground. Gan looked towards it, scowling. "This is ridiculous."

Midna smirked as she walked towards one of the blocks surrounding the path. "Come on now Ganny. We made it through half the dungeon, surely we can keep going. After all, _you_ were the one who wanted to come here."

"I didn't expect a rat infestation in here."  
"Oh, are you scared?" Midna leaned forward as she placed her hands on her hips, a large, toothy smile formed on her face. "I though fear was for the weak."

Gan looked away from Midna, biting his lips. "I'm not afraid. I'm being logical."

"Oh so now you're a princess? I wish to humble myself in thine's presence, Your Highness. Forgiveth me for thinking you possessed two pair of balls. I didn't think the Dragmire lineage would stoop to this level."

Gan ignored the shade thrown and walked towards a blasted hole in the wall, a recurring sight in the dungeon, evidence of the Hero of Hyrule's time within. "The path continues this way, not down there. Stop fooling around and come on."

Midna sighed as she followed behind Gan. "Like you much better when you don't have a stick up your ass." Gan said nothing more as he walked forward, only raising his sword another shot of the Goriya projectile. As her partner ran off into the room, Midna lollygagged behind, trying to make sense of the situation bothering her. Last night, when Gan faced the Bokoblins, they were mysteriously fearful of him, and he spoke a totally different language as well. However, the Goriyas didn't seem to fear Gan, and neither did the Keese nor the Stalfos horde from earlier. Gan either didn't care to notice, or noticed and didn't care. If the lack of fear from the monsters frustrated Gan, then he must know how to instate the feeling in the first place.

Maybe he didn't, and what happened last night was accidental. "Are you done musing to yourself?" Midna looked up from the tunnel to a monster-less room, Gan sheathing his sword. Snapping back to reality, she did the same and trotted over to her partner.

"Yeah. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"You, and what you did last night. You made those Bokoblins piss themselves and retreat. Here, in this dungeon, that hasn't happen. Do you know why?"

Gan shrugged. "I have my theories, but it looks like you haven't been paying attention between my battles and yours."

"What are you implying?"

"I'm having an easier time than you are, Midna. I just took on six or seven Goriyas, not a scratch on me. As a matter of fact, I haven't been hit all day. You, on the other hand…" Gan lifted his hand to Midna's cheek, brushing his fingers against a sealed cut on her face.

Fighting hard not to blush (even though Gan may not see it due to the near lack of lighting), Midna pushed down the boy's hand. "Yeah, so what? That doesn't mean anything. After all... you are...just a little...like 0.00000000000001% better than me."

Gan shrugged again and walked towards a door leading out the room. "Maybe, or it could be that I am the heir to the Gerudo throne, and have the very diluted blood of the most powerful man the world has ever known."

Midna followed behind. "Powerful...and _evil_. Doesn't that phase you just a bit?"

"No. It makes perfect sense. Even though it has been 2000 years since he was alive, and the times have drastically changed, the need for power hasn't."

"Uh-huh, and look what came from that."

"Ganon and my ancestor are nothing alike, even if they are the same being." Gan touched the door, and immediately rescinded his hand from it. He stared at it for a moment, before looking up at Midna. "Something isn't right."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought it was just me, but… I can sense darkness here, as we both could outside the dungeon, but it is stronger now."

Midna closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating on the dark Gan mentioned. "No… There's no change, that's for sure. How I felt it when we entered is how I feel it now."

"Impossible."

"Possible. Are you sure this is the right door? We can try the other one."

"No, this door is the correct one." Gan opened the door, and the pair continued forward. As Gan foretold, there wasn't anything right about the room. To both of the teenagers' surprise, the room was quite empty, and the door to the north that should be close was wide open. Not wanting to waste time, Gan ventured onwards, drawing his blade quietly. Midna mimicked him, silently questioning as to why the room was unnaturally vacant. Not even the four statues in the corner that would usually fire fireballs were activated.

The next two rooms were just the same. Empty, as the dungeon should have actually been.

After exiting the third empty room via stairs, Gan finally sheathed his blade. "We're being toyed with."

Midna nodded. "By whom is the question."

"I figure we'll know soon enough. We must be near the end at the moment. Stay focused."

"Hey, I can take care of myself."

As they began to walk up another set of stairs, Gan chuckled. "How would I know? After all, I am 0.00000000000001% better than you."

"Shut it." The pair hustled up the stairs, and came to another vacated room. Not wasting anymore brainpower on why it was in the state it is currently in, they made way to the hole in the wall. As they came closer to the room on the other side, Gan raised his hand to his forehead, grunting in pain. Midna stepped in front and held him in place. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah… I can feel it…"

Even with the vagueness, Midna knew gan was talking about the dark they both have felt all along, but what he had felt increasing in strength. "You were right, but why is it that you can feel it, and I cannot?"

Gan lowered his hand, and shook his head. "Din sent me here to face my demon, so whatever is in there is for me to feel, not anyone else." Looking ahead, Gan ignored his pain and continued onwards. He was first to the large rectangular room, with large pillars on both sides of the door ahead of him. They were stacked in rows, with one more pillar in a row as Gan looked to the other door. However, it wasn't the scenery that attracted the boy's attention, but it was the recurring emptiness the room possessed that did.

"Gan." The boy turned to his companion, who was still in the hole.

"Midna, what are you doing?"

"I cannot enter."

Gan sighed, and turned around. "Thank you, Din."

At that moment, the silence in the room was disrupted by a low chuckle echoing off the walls. Gan's only motion was looking up to the pillars and folding his arms. Figuring that standing in place would cement his lack of fear, he waited for the hidden being to reveal itself. "I know you're here, and I'll let you know that I'm not afraid."

"Well look who it is… You know, I figured taking the monsters out of the last few rooms would make you uneasy and drop your guard, but seems I have underestimated the demon himself." Gan looked down towards the gap in the pillars, finding a male standing there, a hand on his hip, a cape fluttering behind. Although the dim room didn't reveal many features, Gan could make out short white hair, and a part of the cape that was red.

Finding out that the newcomer knew who he was didn't impress Gan in the slightest. "If you knew who I was, you would know how hard it is to make me lower my guard."

"True." The man shrugged and turned toward the door. "Not like your life or death has any consequence. You're just the distraction the gods set up while the real danger dawdles. What lies behind this door will impede their progress, wherever they are."

This piqued Gan's interest. "You speak of the Hero."

"Him and the Princess."

Gan snorted. "Her line is dead."

"If a goddess can become mortal, who is to say dead blood can't flow again? It won't matter anyway. All I need is the Pendant of Power behind this door, and Hyrule will never return to the light." The man chuckled once more, then cooed. "Oh, but listen to me. I'm being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Demon Lord who... _once..._ presided over this land you call Hyrule. You may call me Ghirahim. In truth, I very much prefer to be indulged with my full title: Lord Ghirahim. But I'm not fussy." The man called Ghirahim turned around, smiling to Gan. "Now how should I address you? Gan? Prince Gan? King Gan? How about Gan-"

"Gan will suffice."

"Oh, not so fond of our namesakes, aren't we? I'm not too fond of your ancestor either. I mean, the being that was my master reborn is now a mad animal. He had potential, yes… So do you. But the 'Prince of Darkness,' the 'Demon King,' the 'King of Thieves,' the 'Dark Lord,' the 'Great King of Evil,' whatever his moniker is, no longer applies. Already the one I serve has outdone you. Hyrule, Holodrum, Hytopia, Lorule, and very soon, Labrynna and Calatia, all will serve North Castle, and the one who sits on its throne."

Gan shifted on his footing. "Care to share who will rule the world in 'my' place?"

"Oh, you'll might live to see it. You might be the only one in your pitiful Resistance." In the blink of an eye, Ghirahim vanished from sight in a cascade of diamonds, and a shout from Midna forced Gan to turn around. There was Ghirahim, standing between Gan in Midna, staring at the young woman.

Gan finally drew his sword. "Get away from her, or else you'll be returning to North Castle as a ribbon."

Ghirahim sarcastically gasped. "Oh no, did the chosen one of Din draw his blade? I fear for my life!" Ghirahim chuckled as he faced Gan once more. "Foolish boy. I didn't expect that on your black heart, there is a speck red in it, and it is all for this girl. Once more, it doesn't matter. I'll soon have the Pendant of Power that you seek, by the end of tomorrow, my army will have Courage, by the end of the week, Wisdom. Who, my prince, will then stand against my master?"

" I will, as Din's champion."

"Ha ha ha ha, such arrogance. You are just like him, in every shape and form. But what will be your push to the dark side?" Ghirahim waved his hand, and a sleek, curved blade appeared in his hand. Snapping his fingers, his cape disappeared, revealing a white attire with cut-out diamonds showing Ghirahim's pasty skin. "If you live, maybe we'll find out." Ghirahim vanished again, and Gan searched in response.

"Gan!" Gan looked to Midna, who was pointing up at the ceiling. Gan followed, and gasped. Looking down from the ceiling was a huge brown eye, focused directly on the young man. It began to move around until it headed down the wall, revealing a enormous spider as the owner of the eye. Once it was set on the floor and got a good 'eye' on its target, the spider roared and thrashed its front limbs. Gan stood his ground, his features blank.

"The itsy bitsy kingling came hoping to succeed. Out came the Gohma to make the kingling bleed, ha ha ha ha!" Ghirahim wasn't in sight, but Gan could feel his lingering presence. The Demon Lord wasn't any of his concern yet. Gan kept his attention on Gohma, watching as the spider did to him. He watched as the eye of the spider slowly changed from brown to a light blue, heard the screams of the woman behind him, and felt himself leaping for dear life as a single blue beam shot from the spider's eye. Gan picked himself up, and looked to where he formerly was. The beam has struck the entrance of the room, but before Gan could fear the worst, he saw Midna look to him, shakened but well.

"The barrier… But was it the target, or me?" The boy turned back to Gohma, and picked up his sword. He could hear Ghirahim's laughter echoing across the room, which lead to Gan forming a plan. With the Gohma looking down on him, Gan walked and called out to it. " _Verbeuge dich vor mir, spinne. Ich bin euer wahrer meister!"_ Gohma responded by swiping a leg towards Gan, who made a feeble attempt to block it. With his plan a failure, Gan decided Plan B was now in action: find a way to rid himself of Gohma.

"Oh, out came the claw and knocked the kingling out! This is entertaining, Your Majesty. More, please."

Gan growled as he got back to his feet, and looked at the Gohma, his eyes glowing in the darkness. Channeling his power down his right arm and sword, a yellow ball formed at the tip of the the sword. Once it was big enough, Gan swung his sword, sending the ball flying across the room. Gohma was struck by it, but largely unaffected; however, it had now exposed its weakness. Before the ball hit it, Gohma immediately shielded its eye, allowing the rest of its body to take the hit. All Gan needed to do now was find an opening.

Gohma's eye flashed blue again while Gan was processing his plan, but the boy saw it in time to subconsciously want his body to move. The beam fired, scorching the tiles Gan moved from, but the boy had moved up just in time. Move up as in Gan was _flying_. The boy took in his new ability, and sighed, "Thank you Din."

" _You're welcome, my friend. Although I must ask-_ What is taking you so long?" Gan turned to his right, greeted by the sight of the Oracle/Goddess of Power. Gan turned to the battlefield below him, noticing that Gohma hadn't looked up, or even moved from his firing gesture. Turning to Midna, he could see that the girl had frozen as well, her hands on the barrier, mouth agape. To the far right, sitting on a pillar, there was Ghirahim, enjoying himself. Gan stepped away from Din, furious. "What do you want now? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Din smiled and arched an eyebrow. "Is that any way to treat the goddess who you just said 'thank you' to?"

"You're aren't the goddess, or at least I pray you aren't." Gan grunted and turned away, causing Din to giggle.

"How cute. Gan, we need to talk."  
"Right now?"

"Yes sir. Right now. Don't worry. While I'm talking to you, time won't pass." Gan looked around once more, and with a sigh, faced the slightly shorter woman.

"Make it quick."

Din nodded, then faced the spider below. "You'll never defeat Gohma the way you truly should. On your current path, you are like the Hero, looking for those pitiful weaknesses that are more obvious than they should be. But us two, we're of power, and petty weaknesses mean nothing to us. They're the easy way out, especially for the courageous beings. They'll never know the true satisfaction of watching a boss fall, the true thrill of it squirming to its death as it fights to live. I told you once you came here, you'll fight your demons, and even now, you haven't thought about it." Din turned to Midna, not hiding the scowl she formed either. "Let go of all your inhibitions, break your chains, and decimate the beast. Let go of scaring the one close to you, and let her witness the power the Kings of the Gerudo truly have. Once you have done that, then you'll be worthy of what lies behind that door."

"The Pendant of Power."

"Yes. I blessed it upon this earth, just as my sisters did with Courage and Wisdom. Now it requires a master to wield what lies inside." Din stepped up to Gan, their body touching. She wrapped her arms around Gan's neck to bring their faces closer together. "Once you obtain the pendant, you will succeed my test. When the time comes, I will speak to you again, and the next one will begin."

Din let go, pushing Gan back, causing him to stumble in the air. Once he caught his balance, Gan looked forward, seeing that the flirtatious Oracle/Goddess of Power was gone, and his battle had resumed. Everyone was looking up to him now. Focusing on Din's words, Gan summoned the ball again, and threw it towards Gohma. Once more, it blocked it. Frustrated, Gan repeated the attack, only to suffer the same result. Why couldn't he hit the blasted eye?

" _You'll never defeat Gohma the way you truly should. On your current path, you are like the Hero, looking for those pitiful weaknesses that are more obvious than they should be."_ Oh, right. Gan scowled as he remembered those words, and realized he didn't need the cheap, Hero-way out of this. He was heir to a powerful lineage, the former leader of the Nabooruans, a KIng of the Gerudo, and, for better or worse, a descendant of Ganon. He glanced at Ghirahim, who still had that hideous smirk on his face. Gan planned to wipe it off.

Setting himself back on solid ground, Gan stood before Gohma once more, holding his sword before him. "Fire at me, you cursed arachnid." Gohma took the bait, charging its beam, and firing at its prey. Gan caught the beam with his sword, using his magic to prevent the weapon from shattering. Finding his footing, Gan slowly walked forward, using all his strength to move against the stronger force brought on by the beam. Noticing what was going on, Gohma made a slight movement, adding intensity to the beam. Gan didn't let up, but he was definitely getting pushed back. He was pushed against the stone wall, and struggled to hold forward his sword as it was pounded by the beam towards his body. Fear began to seep into Gan's mind as he contemplated what could be his inevitable doom. There was no way Gan was going to be able to pull his stunt again, if he even survived getting pulverized by a bug. In his thoughts, he glanced at Midna, who looked even more scared than he did, with tears running down her face. If he fell, Ghirahim would surely try to kill her next.

" _Let go of all your inhibitions, break your chains, and decimate the beast. Let go of scaring the one close to you, and let her witness the power the Kings of the Gerudo truly have."_

"Midna… No… No… I will not fall today!" His vigor renewed, Gan summoned whatever magical strength he had left, and began pushing back the beam once more. His steps became larger, then more expedite as he became stronger and stronger than the beam itself. Before long, Gan was no more than a yard and a half from the spider. Glaring at the spider, Gan chuckled and said, "You should have obeyed me. Now you will die." Gan pivoted on his feet, turned his sword horizontally, and with a loud cry, charged forward, splitting the beam and impaling the Gohma's eye. The power the sword had absorbed from being a conduit rippled throughout the body of the beast. Gohma squirmed and cried in pain, and before the three more intelligent beings' eyes, combusted in a mix of light and smoke. Taking a deep breath and releasing it, Gan picked up his sword and sheathed it. He instantly felt arms wrapped around his waist, weight on his back, and cries in his ears. Gan turned in the embrace and hugged his moping friend.

Midna looked up to Gan through her wet tears."You did it. You did it. I didn't think you would, but you did."

Gan smiled. "Disappointed that you thought I wouldn't be able to beat that pest. It was a hard battle, but I knew that I didn't beat it, it would come for you."

" _Yeah, tell her what she wants to hear. We know the truth. Now claim the Pendant of Power."_

Gan rolled his eyes at Din's comment, and released his hold on Midna. "Come, we have our prize to obtain."

"Not so fast, Your Majesty." Gan and Midna turned to Ghirahim, his sword drawn. The Imperial seemed not so happy the male rebel had defeated his monster. "You… You… Impossible."

Gan stepped forward, drawing his sword again. "It's not hard to imagine me beating your pet."

"No not that. That power… You are not simply his descendant. Your features, your mind, and now that I've seen your abilities… You are Ganon reborn!"

Gan frowned at the assumption. "I am my own being. Ganon is dead."

Ghirahim shook his head. "I would know the presence of the Demon King blind. I sense his darkness within you. Your Ganon is dead, but _my_ Ganon lives within you. My old master…" Ghirahim twisted his head towards the opened door leading to the Pendant of Power. "When I sensed it earlier, when I entered the dungeon, I thought it was just a fluke, just you being the thief's child. But your legacy now goes farther back, and while it is truly a blast to a more glorious past… I cannot allow you to retrieve the Pendant, now so more than ever. If my old master is within you, then I shall carve him out of your cold, lifeless body!"

Gan, knowing that Ghirahim will fight him, spoke low enough that only Midna could hear. "Midna, you must retrieve the pendant, and get out of her. I'll distract Ghirahim." Before Midna could question, Gan had spoken a spell, and in a flash, Midna was in the final room behind Ghirahim. The Imperial turned around, shocked, and tried to run to Midna. However, Gan teleported in front of Ghirahim, kicking him aside. Gan turned back to Midna, yelling, "Hurry!" Midna turned around, seeing an orange stone resting on a pedestal. Heeding Gan's words, she raced up the short staircase and grabbed the pendant. Before she could hurry back down, she saw golden words etch themselves on the wall behind the pedestal. The text was ancient, in Ancient Hylian. Figuring it was important, Midna read it to herself and committed it to her memory.

"'Regina et regno, rex retinet. Indita tenebrae est, et non potest salvum facere. Tertia via est obscura, sed clara retineas. Virtutis imminente scit enim cupit ut unum elegit. Fuerit potestate, atque alis respirabit.' 'A Queen dethroned, a king retains. Love instilled darkness, but it can also save. The third's path is dark, but she can keep it bright. Power, the pendant knows, for the one it chooses desires it so. Power he shall be, and on the wings he shall find courage.'" Taking no time to think on it, Midna jumped down the staircase, and looked for a way out. Looking around the room, she witnessed a tile beginning to glow in front of her. Figuring that would be an exit, she turned to the room Gan was currently in, watching as her friend and his pasty-skinned foe were locked in battle. "Gan! I got it! Come on!"

This got Ghirahim's attention, as he pushed aside Gan and ran towards Midna. "No! The Pendant is MINE!" An orb zipped towards Ghirahim, knocking him down. MIdna looked up from Ghirahim to Gan, who looked at Midna desperately.

"Go! Get the pendant to the Resistance!"

"But what about-"

"Don't worry about me. Go!" Midna turned and stepped on the tile, feeling her being getting pulled away from the dungeon. With heavy eyes, she watched as Gan reengaged Ghirahim in battle, only to be disarmed and slapped out of the Demon Lord's way. His eyes now on Midna, Ghirahim casted a knife in front of him, and sent it flying.

It never hit its mark.


	8. The Fall of Ordon

_Imperial Base on Death Mountain_

Ghirahim paced back and forth, letting his rage fuel his movements. He was so close, and then those two brats showed up and took the pendant from right under him. One got away with the pendant, but for the one he captured… Oh, Ghirahim planned to make the boy suffer. He will make him experience pain beyond relief, and keep him within an inch of death. He will make the boy beg, weep, scream, bleed, break… The Demon Lord's head filled with rainbows of sadistic ideas. But first, while the boy was tortured elsewhere in the base, Ghirahim had a report to file, and his audience had just showed up. The Demon Lord stopped moving, eyeing the apparition of one of his comrades.

"You seem unwell, Demon Lord."

"Oh, I am beyond unwell. I am furious, outraged, sick with anger! The runts have the Pendant of Power!"

Since the apparition was masked, Ghirahim couldn't tell the other person's emotions, but something told him that the apparition was smiling. "Well… That is disappointing. Wouldn't be good for you if someone was to know if this."

Ghirahim raced up to the apparition. "Remember your place! I lead this campaign, not you!."

"Unfortunately."

Ghirahim clicked his tongue and turned around. "Be on the lookout for a redhead girl. One of your kind, exactly."

"A girl...of my kind? Describe her."

"Reddish orange hair, red eyes, slightly dark skin. Tall and slender… Ringing any bells?"

The masked man was quiet for a moment. "It rings too many bells…"

* * *

 _Eastern Woods_

Link spotted his target. Zelda will be highly disappointed when she sees his catch. The buck hasn't sensed Link's presence yet, so it might be an easy catch.

18 year old Link and his friend Zelda were hunting in the woods, hoping to make a huge catch. They decides to split off and challenged each other to find who could capture the biggest game between the both of them. Now that Link had indeed found a buck, a big one at that, it was with no doubt that it would be his. He should let her win anyway, as tomorrow will be Zelda's 18th birthday, February 21st… No, he'll let her lose today, and she'll always remember the day as Link's early birthday present. He chuckled to himself with this thought of seeing Zelda all red and angry, which looked mighty cute on her when she wasn't threatening to kill him with her mastered magic.

 _SNAP!_

Link immediately ducked to the ground, hoping the buck was not disturbed by the snapping branch. It didn't seem it was, as it continued to eat as if nothing happened. Breathing a sigh of relief, Link cursed himself for thinking off topic. It wasn't his fault that in the twelve years he had know Zelda, it was the last five that he questioned whether or not it was right that he looked at her not as his best friend and sister figure, but as another girl in his community. Well, no, that's the wrong thing to say… He looked at her as a growing young woman. Much better. As he was around her 95% of the time, he always got to see Zelda in all her beauty, whether it was the curves that now graced her body, or the feminine features he, as her brother figure, should never had thoughts about. But she wasn't his sister, nor was he her brother. No, they were, even to this day, Best Friends For As Long As You Live.

In other words, Zelda had friendzoned him since they were tots. Or does that count now, since he hard heard married couples call each other "best friends" before? Link would figure it out one day.

In the distance, the sound of crying birds alerted both Link and the buck, but neither found any reason for the birds to be in alarm. Link thought maybe Zelda was over there, scaring the birds as she usually liked to do. It was one of her many quirks, like being very spontaneous when she found an interest about something (Which led to Link's unwarranted involvement), her OCD about Link's appearance (Which led to many painful combs to his brown hair), her interest in Hyrule's past (Which led to him listening for hours to her reports), her growing interest in fighting (Which more often than not leads him to be hurting because she had to use magic) and, the greatest quirk of them all, her annoying habit to always correct Link. This morning, she did just that when Link spelled out "fairy" to Spryte . Zelda spelled it "faerie."

Speaking of Spryte, the fairy was hidden in Link's cap, doing Farore knows what, but it wasn't distracting him. He was definitely glad, for now, he had the perfect shot at the buck. Slowly taking out an arrow, and notching it to his bow, Link slowly pulled up and back, hoping nothing would disturb him or the buck in these very crucial moments. "Victory is mine."

 _WHISH! WHISH!_

Two arrows struck the buck in the neck, and it fell with a final cry as life left its eyes. Link would have celebrated his catch, but he didn't, because he could never fire two arrows at once. Only Zelda could. Link stood up, disappointed by his friend's actions, and walked over to the animal, just as Zelda climbed down from a tree. Damn her acrobatics. Link looked down at the animal as Zelda giggled at her accomplishment. "Sorry, Link, the day belongs to the great Zelda, who joins the world of eighteen year olds tomorrow morning!" She twirled and pranced around Link, who only could sigh in contempt.

"Yippee, Zelda wins. I forget my confetti at home."

Zelda stopped moving, and crossed her arms. "Oh, stop complaining, Link. You made the challenge, and I fairly won. Such a downer."

"No, I tracked this buck, and it was my kill!"

Zelda scowled, and turned away from Link. "Well, _excuuuuse me, Princess,_ but you didn't name your rules. You said biggest kill, and I did it, no matter the means. But if it makes you feel better, I'll give you the credit of tracking it down. I couldn't find anything anyway."

Link's demeanor dropped, as he was appalled by Zelda's statement. "What do you mean you couldn't find anything? We've been here for...a good two hours." Zelda stood up, and looked to Link, her light blue eyes still furious compared to his darker blue, but Link could see the gears turning. However, her silence seemed to draw out, and that worried Link. She didn't have to say it, but Link knew she had no clue. Looking back to the buck, Link bent down, and heaved half of it up. He shortly grinned, and gestured to the other half of the buck. "A little help, o great Zelda?"

Zelda beamed at Link's sarcastic proclamation, and picked up the other half of the dead game. It was a little heavy, but their combined strength made up for it. They had begun the trek back to Ordon, and had been walking for about a good thirty minutes before Zelda spontaneously decided to switch course, almost knocking Link to his feet. "Oh sorry, Link, but I want to go to the spring first. We could rest there, and then have the buck home by early evening. Please?"

Link sighed. "Fine. Spryte?" The little blue fairy popped from Link's cap, excited to be called upon.

"What is it, Link the Loser?"

Link ignored Spryte's comment. "Can you go get Epona, and led her to the spring?"

"Sure." Before Spryte left, the sound of distant cries happened again, and this time, Link, Zelda, and Spryte could see a huge flock of birds leave the trees.

"What's up with that? I heard that earlier."

"This is the third time birds have left the trees, Link. Maybe it is an early spring, and they're migrating back up north?"

"No, Hylians, those flight patterns are irregular. However, I don't know the reason why this is happening. Whatever it is, hopefully, it isn't anything dangerous." Spryte zipped away, and Link and Zelda continued to their destination. It was another half hour before they got there, and set the buck on the ground, and Link stretched out his aching limbs as he fell down onto his back, laying down.

Zelda chuckled at the sight of her friend, and sat beside him as he pulled his dark hood over his eyes. She remembered how happy he was when he received it for his birthday last November, and wore it almost everyday. He said it made him, when combined with his green tunic, look like the hero in the stories, but Zelda would correct him by telling him the hero had an evergreen tunic with brown sleeves, not a light green tunic with a white undershirt. She skipped the part with his pants, because...well...she was too flustered to tell him that the boy's favorite hero, the Hero of Legends, wore no pants. That would be weird to tell him what her obsession with the legends led her to. Today, he wore a blue shirt over a white t-shirt, khaki pants, and brown boots.

But she would admit, Link looked just like the heroes, as they were described, and that was a huge compliment. He was, by all means, grown to be very attractive, and Zelda had to catch herself from staring too much. Unlike Link, who thought being with Zelda would be weird (Zelda didn't know anything about this, of course), she entertained the thought. She knew Link better than anyone else, and vice versa. She threw a little hints then and there, like this morning, when she asked for his opinion on her new attire, which was a long-sleeve purple shirt covered by a blue vest, gold armbraces, pink pants, and very long brown boots. It looked sexy to her, and given Link's baffled expression, it worked.

Impa had scolded her for teasing the boy to his grave.

Tired, Zelda rested her head on Link's hardened stomach, smoothing out the creases in the light blue shirt, and looked up to the sky. It had darkened a bit, but Zelda couldn't smell the scent of moisture in the air, despite the incoming dark clouds. However, that didn't mean it couldn't rain. She turned to Link, who had succumbed to taking a nap, and Zelda couldn't help but silently scold him. He was her lazy Link, she mused.

The sound of a neighing horse bought Zelda's attention, and stood up as Epona and the fairy Spryte joined their human master and mistress. The fairy (faerie) and the horse moved up to the edge of the spring, and Zelda found a brush and towel in one of the pouches upon Epona's saddle. The horse was a gift from Link's father, Rusl, and it seemed that man and animal made a quick connection. However, Zelda quickly befriended the horse as well, but for some reason, could never mount Epona unless Link was with her. Maybe Epona was too loyal to her master, but if Zelda could say anything, she was the only one Epona would let mount her with Link, and would be the only person who Epona would let clean her. Link must have done a horrible job his first time cleaning Epona, or maybe it was the song Zelda sang while cleaning Epona. After singing it the first time, Zelda cleaned Epona since, and Link never questioned it. He probably was happy Zelda made a connection with his girl, or that he would not have to clean Epona. Knowing Link, it was the latter.

Spryte fluttered to her master, sighing. "Can anyone's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?" She chuckled as she flew beside Zelda. "I can only imagine…" Spryte turned to Zelda, who swiped her fairy away. Focusing on cleaning the horse, she dipped the towel into the spring's water, and brushed it against Epona's skin as she began to wash the horse and sing.

"Oh youths, guided by the servant of the goddess, unite north and south, and bring light to the land."

More distant cries from the birds, and what sounded like a horn, startled Zelda, and this time, she didn't ignore them. Stepping away from Epona, she walked out of the spring, and looked around. She saw nothing wrong. Confused, she returned to the spring, she kneeled beside Link, and continued singing. "Youths chosen by the three... unite north and south... and return the light to the darkened land..."

Zelda turned back to Link, who she found wide awake. He smiled as he sat up, folding his legs. "I like the other one better. The lullaby."

Zelda smirked. "Yeah, so do I and Epona, but this one was on my mind. Can't be a narcissist all the time."

Link nodded, and turned back to the spring. "Can you sing the song again? I like hearing you sing it."

Excited that Link love her singing, Zelda was more than eager to do so. "Youths chosen by the three, unite north and south, and return the light to the darkened land. Show the holy pendants the way to the timeless temple, an age old war you shall fight."

"Then I regret to make it a quick find." A horse braying startled Link and Zelda, and for a moment thought it was Epona, until they realized it came from behind. Link turned first, and with a gasp, abruptly stood up and drew his blade and shield. Zelda followed, drawing her curved katana. The new arrival looked at them both, his monstrous head of a horse frowning as he lowered his large mace. The horseman snorted at the sight of the armed Link and Zelda. "Hmph… For a second, I thought I was seeing doubles, but now that I look upon you two, you are nothing compared to them." Before they knew it, the horseman threw the spiked ball of his mace, and Zelda barely was able to put up Nayru's Love. However, due to her surprise, the barrier was too weak, and Zelda was implanted by the ball in the chest, and was sent flying into the waters of the spring.

"ZELDA!" Link would have ran to her, but the beast had retrieved the spike ball via a chain. In his fury, Link charged forward, swinging his blade for the beast's head. He connected his sword to the mace, but was pushed back by the horseman's strength. The beast spun around, and battered Link's face with the mace, causing the boy to drop to the ground, feeling the bones of his face on his left side shatter from the weapon's impact. Link fell to the ground with a cry. He was barely able to stay conscious, and looked up to the beast. It stood over him, mace held on his shoulder. With one arm, the horse picked him up, and analyzed Link's face. "Hmph… Now that I see it, you do like exactly like him. But he's dead, and send him a message from me. Tell him, the former Hero of Hyrule, that I, Horsehead, say hello." Horsehead used all his strength to throw Link into the spring, and all Link felt right after splashing in the water was nothing but a dark pain. As he began to blank out, he felt Zelda's hand, and weakly grabbed it before darkness consumed him.

* * *

 _Ordon Village_

Ravio jumped off his horse, looking at a red mailbox with the word 'Koroks' written on the side. Beyond the mailbox and the fence in front of it was a light brown-painted two-story house, quiet as it can be. That made Ravio nervous. "Man, I hope this is the right address."

In front of him, Hilda pushed open the gate. "Well, General Auru said look for the Korok residence." She turned to the still-saddled Zora. "Don't you want to come in?"

Oren shook her head. "I'll stay out here. You two handle your business."

"Alright then. Come on Ravio."

Ravio made no such movement. "You know, the prospect of meeting a Sheikah is much less thrilling now than it was in Kakariko. I… I'll stay with Oren, keep her company-"

"Ravio." The fear-ridden boy paled as he looked into Hilda's commanding gaze, the only thing he knew that could override any fear he had. With a gulp, Ravio crossed the gate, and followed Hilda to the front a silent gesture, Hilda commanded Ravio to knock on the door, and he did so, weakly but audible. Hilda smirked. "See, not so hard now, isn't it?"

"The hard part hasn't begun." As soon as Ravio said that, the door opened, and both teenagers looked up to see their target before them. While Ravio stiffen upon seeing the Sheikah, Hilda stood tall.

"Lady Impa?"

The tall woman frowned upon hearing her name, and leaned against the door frame. "Who asks?"

"I am Hilda Lorule, and this is Ravio Sheerow. We're friends of old friends of yours."

"And who are these 'old friends?'"

"Sir Error, Sir Bagu, and General Auru."

Impa nodded, and turned to the boy. "What's his problem?"

Hilda smiled. "Ah, you know how people perceive Sheikahs. They lure them out in the shadows drink the blood of their victims, wipe their minds, do rituals…"

Impa smiled. "Ah yes… We only do two of those things. Come on in." Hilda followed Impa into the house, dragging her friend behind her. Impa directed them to the seating area, and took one herself. Ravio, much more comfortable that he was sitting down, looked around the well-kept house, mentally noting that it seemed to belong more so to a knight than a Sheikah. The stand with armor of the Hyrulean Army interested the boy the most.

"What's with the armor? Sheikah don't wear armor."

Impa nodded. "That's not my armor. It belongs to a friend of mine and to Bagu, Error, and Auru. His son also lives here, and the girl I look after. The knight is working now with the blacksmith, and the kids-they're your age-are in the forest doing Farore knows what." Impa crossed her legs, and looked to the agents of the Resistance. "What brings you to me?"

"The Resistance," Hilda exclaimed. "General Auru asks for your assistance in aiding us."

"Does he now?"

Ravio nodded, and fished within his pockets. "Yeah, he told us to bring...where is it...hold up...oh no...wait...wait...wait...here it is...this to you." Ravio handed Impa the blue instrument he obtained from Auru, and the Sheikah looked over it.

"Hmm… How did he get this?"

"From what Auru told me, King Vatis gave it to him before he escaped the castle."

"Do you know what it is?"

Ravio shrugged. "It's an ocarina, but I don't know why it is important. All we have is that, and a message."

"What is that message?"

"'When the time comes, unite the three, and play it at the doors.'"

Impa nodded, and set down the ocarina. She folded her arms, leaning forward. "You do know who the three are? For Hyruleans, at least."

Hilda frowned. "What makes you think we're not from Hyrule?"

"All Hyruleans would at least know what the ocarina resembles, which of course you don't know, plus," Impa tapped her left eye, "as the leader of my clan, 'eye' can see the truth."

Ravio raised an eyebrow. "Was that a pun? You guys have humor?"

Impa ignore Ravio's comment and continued, "You are Loruleans. Your Highness and her loyal knight, a coward but brave when the situation calls for it. I guess the link between worlds was enough for the Imperials to take your land." Impa sighed as she looked back to the ocarina. "This is the Ocarina of Time, 'the three' are those chosen by Din, Farore, and Nayru, and 'the doors' must mean the Doors of Time, within the Temple of Time in Rauru Town… What King Vatis told General Auru is very valuable to defeating the Imperials. The gods are on our side." Impa took the instrument in hand, and gave it back to Ravio. "Hold on to it for now. When you meet Auru, Error, and Bagu again, tell him that I'm grateful to hear that they're alive and well. We must find the one chosen by Din, the demon himself, and pray he's on our side."

"The demon?" Hilda turned to Ravio. "Isn't Gan and Midna going to a place with that name?"

"Yeah, and from what Auru told me, they're looking for a pendant of sort."

"A pendant?" Impa leaned back, nodding to herself. "The pendants… those are the three Vatis spoke of. Of course. The Pendants of Virtue. Courage, Wisdom and Power." Impa looked to Hilda. "What were those names again? First and last."

"Gan Dragmire and Midna Twilight."

"Uh huh… Listen to what I'm about to tell you, for this could be the factor, the one factor, that decides whether the Resistance wins, the Imperials stay in power, or both sides fall. Understand?" Ravio and Hilda both nodded, and Impa continued. "Before the fall of Hyrule, actually the day of, my king and queen welcomed their heir into the world. I escaped with her, raised her as if she was my own, and trained her to fight like my own. The knight who we stay with has a son as I have said, and he is no ordinary boy. That boy, as foolish as it seems sometimes, has an unbreakable spirit, and the girl, as annoying as it can be, is unmatched when it comes to the head. Under this house for the last thirteen years, I have watched over the chosen ones by Farore and Nayru, and prepared them to survive what's to come. They no nothing of life outside Ordon, nor know who they are. But I assure you that they will do their part. But for the third… He is one of you, the Dragmire kid. He is Din's chosen, I'm sure of it. You must watch over him. Why, you may ask? Courage can be corrupted. It's called cowardice. Wisdom can be corrupted. It's called foolishness. But power cannot be corrupted, but it can corrupt if it isn't contain. Left to its own devices, the thoughts of power will become overwhelming, and will take over Dragmire. If he submits, he'll be just another Ganon, and that's not good for either side. He must make power submit to him, make it his ally. Once the three are united, no one except each other and the gods can defeat them. All we must do is keep Power in check until that time comes." Impa pointed to Hilda's chest. "Now I suggest you answer your Gossip Stone."

Hilda stood up and picked up the stone. "Hello?"

" _Hilda? Is that you? Oh thank goodness!"_

Hilda paused in step and looked to Ravio. "Midna?! Thank the gods! We were worried about you and Gan when we weren't able to make contact with you two days ago. Are you okay?"

" _Umm… Physically, yeah. Mentally, I'm freaking the hell out!"_

"Why?"

" _Gan was captured by some Imperial freak in the dungeons, I got the pendant, but I don't know exactly where in Hyrule I am. Well, actually, I do, and it's the worst place possible right now. I'm in Clock Town. Don't ask how I got here."_

Hilda and Ravio stared at the stone. "Hold up, how are you making contact? Clock Town is under Imperial blockade, and Kafei and Anju hadn't been able to contact base, and vice versa."

" _I don't know. It must be the pendant then. I do sense a huge magical presence within it… You say Anju and Kafei are here? I can find them then!"_

Ravio stood up, and took the stone. "Please do that, for me and Hilda. We'll be there soon."

" _Why? Where are you guys?"_

"In Ordon. Auru sent us-"

" _Ordon? No no no, you need to leave!"_

"Why?"

" _Imperials. They're searching for the pendants, and I think I have a clue as to where the next one is. If you're in Ordon, then you're close to it, but you cannot access it. Only certain people can. I don't know if the Imperials can, however. But they're coming."_

"And leave you shall." Hilda and Ravio turned to Impa, who was facing a nearby window. "You have played your parts, and I have done mine. Remember my words, once you save young Dragmire."

Hilda stepped forward, "You should come with us."

Impa shook her head. "I'm needed here. You two are not."

Ravio nodded. "Yes Hilda, we should go before the Imperials get here. No telling what they'll do to Oren if they get their hands on the Sage… Which reminds me… Impa, aren't you the Shadow Sage?"

"That's true, and four of the others are human as well. I did notice that the new Water Sage is with you. What do you need to know?"

"The seal on Ganon. How strong is it?"

"Only as strong as the number of Sages alive. As far as I know, only I, your companion, and my child are the only three around. I should find someone younger to carry my mantle. Who knows if I'll survive the assault on Ordon…" Impa closed her eyes, bowing her head. "Go now, before it's too late. The gods have set today's events in motion. Destiny will call us all. Farewell."

When it was apparent Impa was going to say no more, Ravio opened the door, allowing Hilda and himself to exit Impa's home. Saddling up upon his horse, Ravio helped Oren back up on the saddle. "So glad you two are back. It has been completely weird out here."

"How so?"

The Zora pointed towards the forests, where a flock of birds were exiting. "See the birds leaving the woods? That's the third time that's happened. That's not normal."

"Wait, what is that?" Hilda pointed to an object arcing from the forest. Ravio shaded his eyes from the sun and glanced at it.

"Oh shit. They're here." Ravio jumped off his steed to his friend's side, giving the Ocarina of Time to Hilda.

"What are you doing?"

"Someone has to find out who is leading the Imperials. We got an opportunity to do so now."

Hilda sighed. "I like you much better when you're a coward than when you're foolishly brave."

Ravio chuckled. "Ah, I thought girls loved knights in shining armor."

"Well, I prefer the one who wears this ridiculous robe." Hilda smiled and hugged her friend, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't do anything stupid enough to get you killed."

"I'm not Gan or Ralph. I'm not that brave." The pair released each other, and Hilda got upon her horse with Ravio's assistance. "Now get out of here. I'll easily catch up." Hilda nodded, and directed her horse to the east. With a final glance at Ravio, Hilda snapped her reins and her steed galloped away. Oren, however, hesitated, looking down on Ravio.

"You know you got nothing to prove to her, right? I, of course, never heard it out of mouth but I can see it, but whenever you decide to take that chance, she will be yours. I guarantee it."

"I'm not doing this for her. I'm doing this for me. Maybe Ralph is right, that some guy like me who wears a bunny robe and is a coward at heart doesn't deserve a princess. How can I compete with a prince who is brave?"

Oren shrugged. "Heroes are not loved for their bravery, that's just their most recognizable trait. True heroes, even the one in green, are loved by what's in their heart." Oren turned around and followed Hilda out the town. Ravio watched the vanished into the forest, and then turned to the town being currently attacked. He looked to the door of Impa's house, finding it slightly ajar.

"Kick some ass, Impa. As for me, I should find a place to hide."

* * *

The Imperials, lead by one named Horsehead, rounded up all the villagers within Ordon by the mayor's residence, and stood around them, weapons in hand. Scattered across the village laid the dead bodies of those who tried to fight back, and the remains of the Bokoblins that were taken down.

Most of those Hylian bodies laid around the blacksmith's shop.

They all watched as a large bird-like creature landed a few yards away, and its rider disembark. The newcomer wore a huge robe, decorated with several green and red foreign symbols. He had on a mask that covered his entire face, and gave him the look of a fish. He walked up and through the crowd, up to the porch of the mayor's residence. He looked to Horsehead, who stood over the crowd with his arms crossed. "I have received news from Ghirahim. He didn't retrieve the pendant."

"How is that possible?"

"Apparently two rebels entered the Demon. He has captured one of them, it seems." He turned to the crowd, scanning the villagers. "Someone here knows where the other two pendants are. We found Power by luck." As he said that, the robed man turned as he saw his soldiers bring in a newcomer. It was a woman of middle age, wearing a dark blue jumpsuit and dark boots. She had a sheath for a short sword, most likely lost trying to fight the monsters. But what interested the man the most was the white hair on the head on such a young woman's head, her skin color, dark but not that of the Nabooruans, and the dead giveaway to her identity: red eyes. Pointing to the woman, he commanded, "Bring her here." The monsters pushed the woman through the crowd and up the stairs towards the masked figure. She gave him a glance over, and stared at one symbol on his clothing that, by her shocked reaction, looked recognizable to her.

The symbol of an eye.

The masked man looked down to the symbol and then back up to the woman, who now had her gaze fixed on him. "It's been eighteen years since one of your kind has been around, yet you do not hide your traits… Sheikah."

The woman frowned. "What do you want, Imperial? This village has done no wrong."

"We're here for the trinkets of Your Highness'. I didn't expect a good response from the villagers, but now the former right hand of the Queen is presented, and I desire knowledge. You know what I've come for."

The Sheikah, eyes closed, was quiet for a moment, and slowly opened them. "I know where you come from… Zant Twilight."

The masked man, Zant, began to pace. "The Pendants of Courage and Wisdom. I cannot sense them, but I know you can, and you will, for the sake of this village, and for my king."

"So the usurper is a man, then? That's good to know, after years of knowing nothing. The Imperials rose from darkness. You, and your sister, did not."

Zant paused for a moment, turning his head towards the Sheikah. "So it is true… If you can see what I haven't said, then you must be the one marked by the eye. You must be Impa. I have heard a lot about you. So listen to this truth. Give me the location of Courage and Wisdom, or I will show me darkness. I will kill every last one of these villagers myself."

Impa scoffed. "You'll make them martyrs."

"To the Resistance? They will be destroyed."

"To them, maybe. But to the ones you fear the most, definitely. To Courage, to Wisdom...and even Power. Sadly, the pendant of the latter was taken. That, indeed, I did know. A family, divided by the thoughts of death, reunited under different banners. How will you tell your sister, who doesn't even know you're alive, that you were the reason her life was utterly destroyed?"

"How will I?" At this, Zant flicked his right arm and thrust it forward. Impa yelped as metal pierced her chest and was quickly removed. She fell on her knees, clutching her chest while Zant held his bloodied blade over her.

"NO!" Zant looked up and saw an archer on a rooftop fire an arrow. Zant lifted his unarmed hand and the arrow froze in flight, and the archer himself was frozen as well. Zant waved his hand and the man flew across the town to the porch. Zant walked over Impa's bleeding body and dropped the young man. He had a most interesting attire, a purple robe with a bunny hood and a blue scarf tied around the neck. He brushed aside his dark hair, and looked up to Zant with dark green eyes. Zant knelt down to his level, and both men gazed at each other.

"So are we going to talk, or are we going to look at each other lovingly? I rather do the former."

"You're part of the Resistance, aren't you?"

The boy shrugged. "I can be a bunny if you want. Do you want me to put it on? You're in your Halloween costume, I might as well join you." Before Zant could question him any further, a weak shout from behind him whisked the boy away. Totally frustrated with the shenanigans of the Sheikah, Zant stood up and stomped over to Horsehead.

"What shall we do with her?"

"Leave her be. But before she fades… Kill them all." Zant walked away from the sounds of pleas, arrows flying in the air, and the cries of death towards his ride, silently fuming at his failure to find the two missing pendants. However, he had a new objective in mind.

* * *

" _Link… Zelda… LINK!"_

…

…

…

" _Hey, calm down Spryte . Is he alright?"_

" _I… I think so."_

" _And the girl?"_

" _Yes sir, she lives. What do we do?"_

" _Hmm… We watch over them. The weather is getting bad, and my home is too far away… Ah, I know a place of respite."_

…

…

…

* * *

The first thing Zelda felt was the feeling of being wet. That was first on her mind, the sinking feeling of drowning in a spring she had swam her entire life in. The second feeling was that of a relaxing heat, and the smell of smoke came third. Great, she was on her way to hell, for some untold sin. She groaned at the thought of not making it to the Sacred Realm, and thought of Link, and if he was going where she was headed, or up to the Three. Maybe he was still alive, by some chance. Maybe he avenged her. Link… "Link…"

"Hey, are you alright?"

That was a voice. Did people speak in hell? Zelda slowly, and painfully, opened her eyes, seeing not the skies filled with smoke, or the land seared by fire as she believed hell to be in. Zelda saw the dark skies filled with stars, and the sounds of water stirred her out of her daze.

Then she realized she was totally alive, and the shock drove her to sit up abruptly. "Ahh!" Pain seared through her chest, and Zelda clutched it as she laid back down, breathing hard.

"Yeah, you shouldn't do that. Whatever hit you, be lucky you were near a Fairy Spring. You and your friend would have died had not the waters kept you alive, and slowly healed you." Zelda turned to the source of the voice, and saw a figure sitting opposite of her. It was a masculine, definitely older than Zelda's age, and from what seeable (as Zelda's vision was a little hazy), the man had a dark green robe, grey and dark brown hair, fair skin, and a short grey and brown beard that rivaled Rusl's. His smile was very warming, and Zelda felt a little comforted that someone had indeed found her and Link… Spryte!

"Sir, did you see a-"

"-fairy? Yeah, she's with your friend. He's on the other side of this island, cutting the buck you two guys found earlier. Gotta say, nice catch."

Zelda nodded, and slowly sat herself herself up, finding something for her back to rest on. She looked around, finding herself on an island, with several dead trees scatter about, including the very thin one she was leaning against. She stretched her legs out, and sighed. "Yea, it was Link who found it. I stole the kill, though. He was not happy with that."

The man smiled. "Ah… I can relate. An old friend of mine doesn't like it when his spotlight is stolen. Then again, he let the idea that he was a hero get into his head."

"Hero? What did he do?" The older man chuckled, and tended to the fire. Zelda found his chuckled contagious, and while it hurt to laugh, Zelda felt her mind go on ease as she did so. "Aww, tell me."

"It was a long time ago...now it is a bother. If he was alive, he could tell the story, because, you know, heroes love their bravado."

"Even when it is complete and utter bullshit, yeah."

"Right." The two chuckled once more, before the man looked east of their location. Her smile fell, but Zelda didn't why, nor did she need to. "I'm sorry about what happened at Ordon. I cannot believe the Imperials would go that far, for whatever reason. Innocent people died because of it. Maybe the Resistance pissed them off too well."

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "The Resistance? You know of it?"

The man nodded. "Yes. I follow the news whenever I get it. The Resistance must be putting up a good fight if the Imperials did what they done. Not to say it is right, but… Nothing is right these days."

Zelda cocked her head to the side, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You'll understand it soon. Maybe sooner or later."

Zelda frowned, but nodded anyways. If he knew didn't want to talk of better days, she knew not to pry, and Zelda could see the distressed look in his brown eyes that he had definitely seen better day in his life. Rusl and Impa acted the same way when they reminisce of their younger days. Whatever happened to those days, and why everyone was so tight about speaking of them, Zelda didn't know. "I hope I do."

The man nodded, and set down his stick. He looked to Zelda, analyzing her for some reason. "Your name is Zelda…did you know that many a queen of this country was named Zelda? The most recent queen was named Zelda as well."

"Yes. It was a family name of the royalty. Impa told me I was named after the queen, who was a dear friend to my mother. She was from northern Hyrule, as am I. I never knew why we came down here, but whatever the case, I really don't care. I just want to know why those Imperials attacked Ordon, and who was the monster that went after Link and me. If I see him again, I'll drive his mace into his chest, and let him see how it feels."

The man smirked, and chuckled. "You know, for a girl who lost almost everything, you sure aren't...in sorrow. You look more like a vengeful warrior." The man shook his head as he looked to the water beside him. "I knew a woman like that once."

"What was she like?"

"She... was the wisest woman I ever met. She was calculating, observant, fair in beauty and in judgment. Her words held power, her posture provided courage. She...was simply amazing...and I lost her to the Imperials long ago."

"Oh… Did… Did you love her?"

"Yes. But I have always been a soldier, and she, a sweet goddess one day, and a cold noble the next. Our love was always complicated, for we had enemies, but we always endured." The man sighed, and looked Zelda in the eye. "When the Imperials attacked, I was in the mountains, fighting monsters. It was a distraction to sway the military, possible the Hero of Hyrule, and we fell for it. Without a hero and a divided army, the capital city was taken easily. I don't know who survived the initial attack, and the men and women who retaliated once we got the news either died or barely escaped. I… I ran, and let my troops die."

Zelda reached over, and touched the man's hand. "You did what you could."

"No. No I didn't. I once served the most courageous man in Hyrule, thought that I could live up to his potential, and on that day, I lost my love, my friends, my hero, and my courage… But I never truly grieved about it. The lion that sleeps within me wouldn't let me cry in grief, but only in anger. Why, I don't know, but I believe it is because I cannot grieve until I have vengeance. You and Link, you two might be the same. It's been eighteen years, and I think it's time we join the fight against evil. Not like we have much of a choice."

Zelda looked to the sky, glaring at the stars as if they were responsible for everything. "You are right, sir. I have no choice but to fight back. Whether it is true or not, I'm sure Impa trained me physically and emotionally for this very moment. There is something in this world I must do, and I'll be a liar if I said I know what is it. But Link and I should be dead today, but by the grace of Nayru, we lived, and you found us. I got nowhere else to go, but I do have a goal in mind, and that's revenge. I don't know anything about these Imperials, or the Resistance, but I know that one side hasn't attacked an innocent village, and the other destroyed my home." She looked to the man, a icy blue fire in her eyes. "To honor whatever Impa and Rusl has trained me for, and their sacrifice today, I will fight back."

"As will I." Footsteps behind the man garnered the two's attention, and they both looked up to an extremely angry Link, sided by Spryte. He looked to Zelda, his blue eyes never so filled with fury before. "Whatever it takes, the Imperials will pay with every monster in our way."

The man smirked, and turned back to Zelda. "That's what I like to hear. You know… There might be hope for Hyrule yet. As I look up, I see two young warriors, ready to risk their lives, for vengeance. It was fate that we were to meet, and I will be honored to guide thee." The man gestured for Link to sit, and he took it beside Zelda. The man looked to a large, hollow tree in the center of the island, as if he was familiar with it. "Do you know where we are?"

Link looked to it as well, and shook his head. "No."

"Zelda?"

"Sorry, but I don't know."

"That's alright. I'm a little surprised that you never been here, given that is is literally on the other side of your forest, but this place is not one for kids. Well, for most kids." He looked directly at Link and Zelda, a small smirk on his face. "Where you stand, is famous ground, for once upon a similarly as dark time, the Hero of Hyrule walked these grounds as he began his journey."

Link dropped his jaw, raising both his eyebrows. "You mean… We're at a dungeon?"

"Yes, we're at a dungeon. The very first one the hero stepped into, as the legends go. Welcome, Link and Zelda, to Level One." The man looked up, and nodded to the huge tree. "Welcome to… The Eagle."


	9. Level One, The Eagle and Aquamentus

_Imperial Base_

Zant marched through the Imperial camp, searching diligently for his so-called "superior". Ghirahim was not in his quarters, which Zant was quite happy not to be in. He wasn't around the dungeon, where Zant expected as well. Ghirahim constantly hovered around the location where Ganon fell, reciting how his old master became prisoner to the people who once feared him. Zant didn't understand any of that, and constantly ignored the Demon Lord's loud thoughts.

Zant found Ghirahim outside the camp, standing on a cliff overlooking the land. Zant strolled up to the demon's side, and folded his arms. "Quite the scenic view."

"Fabulous, isn't it? I remember when the world was much...different. Human nor monster didn't inhabit the land for thousands of years, nature took its course. The war between good and evil had stilled, but the world continued… It doesn't matter who wins, nature will outlive us all."

"Quite the philosopher, Ghirahim."

"Hmm... Tell me you have good news."

Zant sighed. "That depends on how you look at it. For one, I don't have the location of the pendants."

"His Majesty won't be pleased to hear our reports."

Zant shook his head. "No, this is the gods' doing. In Ordon, I met an agent of the Resistance. You saw one of them take the Pendant of Power. The gods want the Resistance to obtain the items. We won't be able to find them if we tried." The masked man kicked a rock off the cliff, and then began to chuckle. Ghirahim looked at his comrade with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you thinking?"

"The king stated we had to retrieve the pendants. He didn't say how. I say we let them take their prizes, and then-"

"-we will take them, like stealing candy from a baby." Ghirahim whipped back his hair, smiling brighter than the moon above them. "Oh, this is a delicious plan, but how will we get them in one place?"

"Oh we don't have to do a thing. The ticking of a clock will bring them together. It has already captured Power, if intel is to be correct… And speaking of time, have you entertained our guest?"

Ghirahim shook his head. "I leave the pleasure to you, Twilight King. He still hasn't given up the base of the Resistance, nor anything else of usefulness. Don't kill him though. He's an asset, for now." Zant nodded his head, and left Ghirahim on the cliff. Passing through the monsters inhabiting the Imperial base of operations, Zant easily located the location where Ghirahim had his prisoner held. He swiftly entered, seeing the beaten, bloodied body of the boy in their capture resting from hours of cruel torture. In the twelve or so hours since he has been captured, Zant questioned as to why Ghirahim still had him strapped to the torture rack instead of in chains. No matter, Zant will have his answers.

After all, this was the last person in the world he knew that could tell him about his long lost sister.

Taking a seat, Zant watched as the boy stirred in his sleep, and wondered if he was dreaming of better times. Times that didn't exist, and never will because of Zant, Ghirahim, the Imperial Army, and most importantly, the King of Hyrule. Time to wake the boy up. "I had no idea that Ghirahim had captured one of the Resistance's best warriors, if what he said about you fighting was true." The boy slowly awakened, and faced Zant with cruel, murderous yellow eyes. Zant smiled underneath his mask. "Comfortable?"

The boy could hardly muster the breath to speak."...N-...N-...No…"

Zant stood up, and walked slowly towards his prisoner. "I'm impressed. Ghirahim hasn't been able to get out of you the location of the Resistance base, nor as to why you were at the Demon in the first place. However, I hear you're of the Dragmire lineage. Trying to live up to an ancestor, eh?"

"I am nothing...like him…"

"Oh, but that's where you are wrong. You don't see what I see, what Ghirahim saw. I see the devil himself desiring to be unchained, yet for some reason, you have something keeping you away from the dark side. But what I can also see is that you have unleashed yourself before… Nabooru Town, wasn't it? Your former home? As there is only one Gerudo male every hundred years or so, I suspect you were once it's future king?"

This riled the boy up as he lifted his head in anger. "Shut up."

Amused, Zant lifted the mouthpiece of his mask so that the boy could hear him speak with his own voice. "I remember that day, especially one significant part. I was there, cutting down those desert whores like paper mache. But there was one person there who stood out. I figured she was important, giving that her attire was quite different from the typical Gerudo. She had on an all red attire, not old enough to be the town leader but maybe around your age back then…" Zant glanced at the boy, who now pasted a horrified look on his face. _So he knew this girl…_ Zant continued, "She was guarding a pair of girls, tired of fighting my monsters, but when she saw me walk up to them, she had to protect them. We fought, and fought, and fought, but like the rest of those bitches, she fell. Hard. I remember her words. 'Für meinen Freund, meine Liebe, mein König, ich sterbe.' Do you know what that means?"

The boy lowered his head. "For my friend...my love...my king… I die." With tears washing the caked blood, the boy lifted his head in fury. "You killed her!"

Zant chuckled. "Oh no, I didn't kill her. I let her live, just so she can watch the ones she strived to protect hand their heads fly." At this the boy tried his best to wrestle out of the torture rack and the bonds that held him down. Zant had found the boy's weakness. "Those two kids, you knew them as well. If the girl was your love, and she protected those girls so diligently, they must have been her sisters...or yours." Zant leaned down to the boy's face, snickering sinisterly. "Oh, but that's tame compared to what I did to your friend. I kept her alive, and made her mine in every way imaginable. She would try to resist, which only makes it so much better. She would cry for her dear friend, beg me to kill her, ask me to stop. But I remember at times she would sob for hours, praying to the gods that someone named Ganondorf would come for her, and save her from me."

The boy's anger was reflected in the tears rushing down his face. "You're a monster. A sick, psychotic monster!"

"Maybe I am, no, I know I am, but it takes a monster to know a monster. I know what you did. I was leaving the city, your bitch in tow, when I heard the screams. Not the screams of sorrow, but of rage. Pure, unbridled rage. I heard how you single-handedly nearly took out a mob of my own monsters, forcing them to run. Even then, I felt power, the power that hides within you. The power that even shook my king. A power only the Gerudo Kings could possess. But like a candle, it burned out. I thought you were dead. But here you are, alive and well. If only I could show your friend that you are alive, but she's dead. Suicide. I know, I was bummed too. She had a fantastic body, and while it was wasted, I don't bang the dead. I'm surprised she lasted five years, honestly. She almost made it to today." Zant went back to his seat, leaned back, and crossed his legs. "I hear you have a new gal, but unlike your friend, we both have a special interest in your runaway companion. I believe she's also the reason you're Gan, and forgetting the -ondorf."

Gan lowered his brow, desperately wishing he could kill Zant with his looks. "What do you mean we have 'special interest' in her?"

"Oh, I forget my mannerisms. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Zant Twilight, and I believe you know my sister, Midna."

Gan's face was horrified by the revelation. "No...no no no no."

"Yes...yes yes yes. I know it's surprising. Tell me, how is my sister? I miss her dearly."

"She...she thought you were dead. She mourned for you. She's fighting the Imperials because she thinks you were killed when Rauru was destroyed, yet here you are, a member of the organization that destroyed your sister's life!"

Zant shrugged. "Oh, that was all me. I'm the reason Rauru Town became likes its namesake: a light in the dark night. As for Midna, I didn't think she would have lived, but I see I overlooked that. Shame. Midna wouldn't have killed herself, and maybe I could have had two girls instead of one. A submitter and a rebel."

Gan was completely disgusted. "You will never lay a finger on her."

Zant leaned forward, smirking. "I did once before, I will again. And it will be deja vu, except this time, if Ghirahim doesn't send you to the Sacred Realm, I will have an audience." Gan once more jumped at Zant, but the bonds held. Zant crackled. "Or maybe I will just kill her. Whatever happens, I will unleash the devil within you. I know where Midna is, so if I wanted, I would go to her now. But I got bigger plans for now, so sit tight, King of Thieves. The one you love will be here soon enough." Now finished with torturing the boy, Zant stood, and turned to leave the prisoner alone. Gan continued to attempt to free himself, and while Zant knew the boy was too weak to do so, he couldn't help but watch the bonds struggle to hold Gan back. Zant couldn't help but smirk.

"If you dare touch Midna, I will make you suffer a thousand men's deaths. I will slowly cut you to pieces, tendon by tendon, bone by bone. I will keep you alive until the very end, when I burn the very organ you love the most. I will avenge Aviel, Koume, Kotake, and my people one way or another. Then you will truly know who I am."

Zant scoffed, and threw his hand forward, telepathically pushing Gan back. "You think I'm afraid of you? You're nothing but a homage to an animal. I was going to spare you, and let Ghirahim do the dirty deeds, but it seems you don't know who you're talking to." Zant put pressure on the skull of Gan, threatening to crush it if he so decided to. "Now you'll tell me, for Midna's sake, where is the Resistance base."

Although he was in immense pain, the boy looked at Zant, grunting. Using whatever strength he could muster, Gan slowly but sure began to push back on Zant's telepathic hold. "I will not tell you. The Resistance will not fear you."

Zant added pressure, causing the boy to scream. "Where is it?"

Gan dropped his head, looking up to Zant with the wildest smirk on his face. "Eh...heh...heh...heh ha ha ha!"

* * *

 _Eastern Woods_

" _Come, Hero, inside, and face destiny. Enter The Eagle."_

For the first time in 18 years, Link could say that he couldn't sleep. So many things rushed through his head, it was impossible to rest his mind. So while all except him slept, he separated himself from the group, and stood in front of the massive opening of the tree leading down to whatever was inside the tree.

" _Come, Hero, inside, and face destiny. Enter The Eagle."_

For some reason, Link felt different when he stood upon the grounds of the dungeon. He had this feeling that he was _supposed_ to be here, not by chance, but by some underlying fate. He could feel the dungeon call to him, whispering his name, yearning for him to enter. Why is was so, Link didn't understand, but after today, Link was a high believer in fate. Fate would have it Ordon would be attacked, and Link's life would be destroyed, yes, but Link already shed those tears. Besides, he knew his father and Impa. They were resourceful, and he bet they made it out. If they didn't… He would mourn them later. Now all he had was Spryte, Epona (who Link was very excited to see), and Zelda, and Link had to protect them all.

" _Come, Hero, inside, and face destiny. Enter The Eagle."_

Link's mind began to race. The same phrase was repeated in his head, and it confused him. He, a hero? No way? What has he done to be a hero? The way the voice sounded, it was like Link was being called not _a_ hero, but _the_ hero, like the Hero of Legend or the Hero of Hyrule. Link looked up to the 'face' of the tree, denying the voice's claims. "I am no hero, and definitely not the Hero."

" _Come, Hero, inside, and face destiny. Enter The Eagle."_

"I am not a hero!"

" _Come, HERO, inside, and face destiny. Enter The Eagle!"_

"Link?" A blue light blinded Link for a second, until it focused into the orb of Spryte. "Is something wrong?"

Link shook his head, and crossed his arms. "No, it's just… Ah, you wouldn't understand. "

"But I can." Zelda appeared on Link's left, and took his hand in hers. She looked up to him to his confused eyes, and Link did all he could not to blush. "You hear something don't you?"

"Yes, voices… How did you know?"

"You're looking at the sky, idiot? What did they tell you?"

Link turned away, back to the dungeon's entrance. "They spoke to me, telling me to enter the Eagle. They called me Hero."

"Hero? Like the one of legend?" The three of them, stood in silence for Nayru knows how long. Each pondered over whether or not to enter the dungeon. The fairy made her mind up first, and flew in front of Link and Zelda.

"Okay, we went through some crazy things today, but look at where we are right now. Now I don't know anything about fate and stuff, but I do know that the gods must have something special for you two if you survived Ordon. I kinda understand this 'Hero' business, and if Lady Destiny wants you two to follow her into the depths of this dank dungeon, I say we go in, and follow her. So grab your swords, and let's go. Just the three of us." Link looked to Zelda, and vice versa, sharing a nod. Spryte's advice will be followed. As the Hylians went to gather their belongings, Link carrying his sword and shield, while Zelda had her katana, and a set of throwing knives. "Ready, Link and Zelda?"

Zelda turned to Link, a short smile on her face. "As long as Link is ready."

Link faced the dungeon, glaring at it. "The last time someone entered this dungeon, it was supposedly in 1986, 30 years ago. Who knows what dangers we might face. It would be dangerous to go alone." Link turned to Zelda, and patted her shoulder. "If these voices believe I'm some fated warrior, like the Hero of Hyrule, then I'm glad I'm taking you with me, Zelda. You as well, Spryte. Let's go meet destiny and see what's up." Without hesitation, the three went inside the tree, walking down into the underground dungeon of The Eagle.

* * *

"Wow…" Spryte flew the first room of the Eagle, zipping to each statue in the three rows and four columns. Link and Zelda were thankful for the light their fairy broadcasted, although it was not enough to fully illuminate the room. But it was enough to see the green-blue walls and matching floor, and it amazed the Hylians, Link more than anyone.

"All this time… and we were right near it." He whipped to Zelda excitedly, and ran to hug her. "The legends! Ha ha! They are true! I knew it! There was a hero, and he indeed walked these very rooms!"

Zelda pushed herself out of Link's hold, but didn't lower his excitement. Unlike Link, who believed in such stories, Zelda was totally skeptical that a little boy could have braved this place alone. There's no denying the legitimacy of the story, as there was a green-garbed hero, but as a 12 year old kid? Zelda didn't think so."Yeah, no… Maybe they are just legends, but that's not why we are here." Zelda touched one of the many dragon statues, and looked around. The fairy's light were pathetically lightening the room, and it was really getting on Zelda's nerves. "Lux." A small ball of light formed in Zelda's hand, the room was fully illuminated, and the duo of humans and Spryte could see three exits out the room. However, the northern exit was lock, leaving the human with a choice to either go left or right. Zelda turned to Link. "Your choice, Master Shortpants."

Link frowned as he began to walk left. "You will stop calling me that one day." Zelda chuckled as she jogged up to him. They walked through a short hallway, and came into an empty rectangular room, only inhabited by a trio of bats hanging on the ceiling. Link scratched his head, and shrugged. "Maybe we came the wrong way?"

"Maybe so." Zelda turned to exit, but then heard a high pitched screech from the fairy in front of her and from behind. She heard Link draw his sword, and she did the same. The three bats had grouped together, and flew towards the teens. In one fluid motion, Link and Zelda cut through the trio, taking one for themselves and sharing the one in the middle. Instead of bodies on the ground, the bats vanished once they were defeated. Sheathing their blades, Zelda looked to Link, confused as to what just happened. "What were those bats?"

"Not bats...Keese." Spryte flew in front of the Hylians, and to the room's center. "Annoying devils they are, but easy to kill." She picked up a key from the floor, and flew back to Zelda, giving it to her. "I guess coming here was not a total waste."

Link took the key from Zelda, and led the way to the first room. "Where did the key come from? It wasn't there before."

"Hmm… Maybe defeating the Keese triggered something. Maybe there was some spell tied between the appearance of the key, and the defeat of the Keese." Back in the first room, Zelda pointed to the opposite door, the one formerly to the right. "Let's check that part out."

Link was already halfway to the locked door when Zelda said this. "But we got the key to go this way."

Zelda looked at her preferred destination, and pressed the matter. "Link, we don't even know why we are here, and why some voices want us to be in this place. I think we are looking for something, so we should search every spot in this dungeon for it." Link sighed, and joined Zelda to the right door, leading them to another rectangular room, with two sets of six raised blocks. They could hear footsteps in the room, and ran to the blocks in front of them, drawing their swords. Link raised his finger to his mouth, and pointed to Spryte, signaling for them to hide. Spryte went for Link's and the boy motioned to the girl for silence, and did some two way pointing gesture. Zelda seemed to get the gist of it, as she moved to the right as Link moved left, strapping his shield to his right arm. Link turned back to Zelda, and she to him. Link turned away, and looked around the corner. He couldn't hear any footsteps, and sighed.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" A skull popped up into Link's face sending the boy to his butt as he screamed in terror as the monster approached him. The skull was revealed to be a boomerang-carrying skeleton, and Link had to block the item thrown at him before standing back up. Away from him, he could hear Zelda crying out, but not in distress, humiliating Link as, once again, Zelda was besting him. He stood up, and before the skeleton could attack him again, Link beheaded it, and like the Keese, it just vanish once it was defeated, and Link crossed to the center of the room, where Zelda was facing two more of the boneheads, swords and shields up. Seeing Link fast approaching, Zelda quickly held her hand, and aimed it at Link's shield. "Aqua!" A burst of water shot from her hand, and past the monsters. Link timed his block, reflecting the water, and sending it towards the face of the monster on the left. It was blinded, and Zelda jumped into the air and off one of the large blocks, ramming his knee into the temple. What would be a very dangerous hit to a human was fatal to the monster, as it fell down and poofed out of existence. The final skeleton had Link's sword removed from its ribcage, and vanished as well.

Another key fell on the floor, and Link picked it up. It looked the same as the other key, but he stored it anyway. "Guess you were right. Something we need was here."

Zelda sheathed her sword, and nodded. "Spryte, it is safe to come out now." The fairy appeared, and led the way out of the room. "Spryte, what were those boneheads?"

"Stalfos. Nasty creatures, they are. They use boomerangs and swords as well, so be on your guard."

Link scoffed. "Now you tell me." Back in the first room, Link and his comrades went to the locked door, and the boy took out one of the keys. It, by chance, fitted the lock, and once it did its job, vanished from sight. They all frowned, but said nothing about it as they ventured deeper into the labyrinth. Three more Stalfos guarded the room, and cornered the young warriors. Link stretched his sword out to Zelda, and winked. "Let's blow them away."

"Right." Zelda touched Link's blade, and whispered, "Ventus." A small gust surrounded Link's sword, and he pointed it at the skeletons, blasting them to the back walls and from this plane of existence. Zelda then calmed the wind, and they continued onwards. The next area immediately launched the two into battle, splitting themselves up between the five bone squad of Stalfos. Zelda ignited her blade with fire, and charged forward. The first bonehead tried to hit her with a vertical swing, but she ducked and slid right under it, cutting its legs as she moved, Popping back up, she sent a fireball right to the second Stalfos face, and flipped back to finish the first.

Link jumped into the air, landing a shield bash on his first monster, taking it out immediately. Looking at the two on each side of him, he ducked as they came towards him together, ramming their swords into each other. Link stood back up, and in one swipe, ended both of their lives. A third key landed on the floor beside Zelda, and she tossed it to Link, who put it in one of his many pockets with the other key. Pointing to the exit on the left, Link directed Zelda to the right. "You check that room, and see what's inside. I'll check over here." Zelda nodded, and went to the right room with Spryte, and was greeted by a flock of Keese.

Spryte frowned, turning bright red. "Of course Link sends us to an infestation. You don't have a way to take them all out, do you?"

Zelda grimaced, realizing that she did not have the most effective way of ridding of the bats. "Impa never taught me light magic, and bats are blind, so it would have been useful. Guess we go with the next best things." Stepping fully into the room, Zelda flipped into the air, attracting the attention of the bats, and yelled as she smashed a fist to the ground. "Din's Fire!" A dome of flames surrounded the young woman, and seared every single Keese in the room. Watching small sparks disappear as they touched the ground, Zelda and Spryte began to search the room for any sort of relevant item. Spryte gasped as he found something along the right wall, and pointed Zelda to it. She followed, and curiously picked up a small, circular, brown compass. "What is this doing in here?"

"You think it could help us out?"

Zelda shrugged as she tossed the item in and out of her hand. "They do lead somewhere, don't they? Maybe it will direct us to whatever we are in here for." Exiting her current location and passing the area Link and her split, Zelda and her fairy followed their friend, finding him waiting in front of a locked door. Link looked up as he noticed

"Hey, what's that? A compass?"

Zelda bobbed her head. "Yes, Spryte, it is a compass."

Link folded his arms as he looked at the item in Zelda's grasp. "Why would it be here? As a guide of sort?"

"I guess so. Makes no other sense."

Link nodded, and turned to the door, sticking a key in. "Well, surprise surprise, it looks like the keys are one size fits all. We just have to collect them." Twisting the key into the lock, the door became open, and reveal a path deeper into the dungeon.

* * *

They carried themselves further into another room, inhabited by three gelatinous creatures. Link took a back seat as Zelda jumped into the fray, as they both believed only she could damage them. She whipped her sword into flames, and Link watched in amazement as Zelda easily tore through the creatures. Once she was done, the boy nodded his appreciation and looked around. To the right, there was an open passageway, and the two went in that direction. More Gels scoured the room, and Zelda ignited both her sword and Link's, making a quick sweep of the place. As the Hylians sheathed their blades, their fairy found an item of interest, and went to retrieve it. They gave it to Link, who chuckled. "Of course this is why it is called The Eagle. It is shaped like one."

Zelda hunched over Link's shoulder, looking for their placement. "So where are… Wait, the compass!' She held the compass under the map, and two dots appeared. One, white in color, appeared on the 'torso' of the Eagle, while a red dot appeared on the wing. "We must be the white dot, and the red one has to be what we are looking for."

"But what are we looking for?"

Link rolled up the map and returned the compass to Zelda. "Good question, Spryte. I guess we'll find out soon enough." Turning to Zelda, noticing a little exhaustion on her part. "You tired?"

"Well, Link, I have used a considerable amount of magic, plus the attack of Ordon on my mind and the lack of a full sleep, so yea, I'm tired. I am honestly surprised you are not."

Link chuckled. "Well, the excitement is fulfilling my reserves, but after this, I might drop. You rest here for a bit," Link looked north towards the open passageway, and gestured to Spryte, "We'll be back."

Before they fully vanished into the dark, Zelda called out. "Link…"

"Yeah?"

"Stay safe. Spryte, watch him."

Link and Spryte nodded, and faded into the next room.

* * *

Water filled various parts of the room, and Link found no trouble with the guarding Stalfos, opting not to attack them in favor of breezing through the room. As he began to unlock the door, however, he could hear six footsteps gather unto him. Spryte muttered a swear to herself as Link groaned as he turned to face the skeletons. "Come on guys, I didn't want to fight." The three monsters lined up one after another, since the pathway was narrow enough for one person to cross. Link used that to his advantage, holding his shield up as Stalfos #1 swung its blade. Link pushed the attack aside and bashed his shield into the monster's chest, causing a domino effect. Stalfos #1 and #3 fell into the water, while #2 fell to the ground. Link impaled it in its bony chest, and in its place popped a key. Link picked it up, and shrugged to Spryte. "Guess we needed to beat them." Returning to the halfway locked door, Link and Spryte finally was able to enter into its interior. Marching around the water filled room were a trio of boomerang tossing beasts, and while they did not attack Link, if the previous room taught him anything, there could be something to gain if he did. "Spryte, what are these things?"

"Goriyas, I believe. Yea, definitely Goriyas, not Moblins. They are masters of the boomerang."

Link jumped after the closest one as he continued talking to his fairy. "How do you know all of this about monsters?"

Spryte smiled as she watched Link knocked Goriya #1 into the water. "Ah well, you know, fairies have stores of knowledge. Monsters, weapons, geography, gossip, whatever you need, I can tell."

"Oh great."

"Yes, I know." After the Goriyas were defeated, and another key was gathered, Link and Spryte headed to the room to the left. Spryte flew ahead to survey the area, Link following slowly behind her. She deemed the room safe, as it was monster-free, until she looked to the corners, and called to her companion as he took a step inside . "HEY! STEP BACK!" Link quickly did so, and yelped as two large blade traps collided where his foot formerly was. As they recessed, Spryte motioned Link forward, and he cautiously followed her instructions, relieved to see the traps did not bounce back as they returned to their corners.

"Thanks, Spryte. I would not have seen them."

"You are welcome, Link. Now, behind these blocks is a set of stairs. I believe we must push one to access the lower level." Link nodded, and attempted to push his way in a clockwise direction, starting at the 3 o'clock block. It wasn't until the 9 o'clock block, and another avoidance of a blade trap later that Link was finally able to form a path to the steps. Wiping his brow, he felt exhaustion coming upon him, but moved onwards. Walking down the steps, Link batted away the flock of Keese until he came to the end of the corridor. On a pedestal was a quiver and bow, but no arrows. Link picked them up, and turned to Spryte proceeding out of the lower level. "Well, that's one problem down. I guess Zel can have the bow, since she's so much better than me."

Spryte nodded, and analyzed the bow. "But is this what the guy, whatever his name is, wanted us to pick up? A simple bow and arrow?"

Link shrugged as the two made their way to the top of the stairs, beginning to backtrack to Zelda. "He never told us we were looking for anything. We just assumed that, really, because of the map."

"It would be a correct assumption, right? Why else would we be here? The last time someone came down here, it was to find a shard of Wisdom. Now, 30 years later, the dungeon is reinfested with wretches, and we are here for some unknown reason? Yeah, we're looking for something… I don't trust that guy. He's all different kinds of shady."

"I trust him."

"You trust too easily, Link. Hell, you made friends with Zelda 10 seconds after you saw here. Remember Pipit, Groose, Karene, Mido, those stupid Know-It-All Brothers, Aryll, and all your other friends? You made quick friends with them as well, albeit with Zelda's help. I'm telling you, something is up with that guy, and you are quick to deny it. Yes, he saved us, but don't you think it was convenient that he was there, and not attacked, as far as I know, by the Imperials? How do we know he is not one of them himself?"

Link paused in his step, and pondered over Spryte's words. Sure, the man was mysterious, and did save Link and Zelda from seemingly out of nowhere, then sends them to this labyrinth without instruction (although, in the man's defense, Link and Zelda went in alone, on their accord), but him being an Imperial was way too left-field. Link glared up to his fairy, finality set in his eyes. "I trust him."

"Hmph. Fine, have it your way, bigshot."

* * *

Link and Spryte came to find Zelda waiting beside the locked door, impatiently awaiting the return of the boy and his blue fairy. Once the latter duo walked up to the former, Zelda had undeniably reached the limits of her patience. "Oh come on! Did you find anything?"

Link held up the quiver and bow he obtained earlier, and handed both to Zelda. "Here. They came with no arrows, though. Sorry."

Zelda's mood seemed to brighten as she gave the bowstring a practice drawback, then strapped the bow and quiver to her back. "At least I got a new bow."

"Amazingly, the bow actually is in very neat condition for its location. Like it is brand new." Link unlocked the door, using the last key in their reserves, and began the procession deeper into the dungeon. "I just wish we had some arrows. Guess we'll have to make do for now." Link turned back to the fairy, remembering the conversation they just had. He turned back to Zelda, whose attention was directed to her front. "Hey, Zel?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think of the man?"

Zelda shrugged. "He's interesting. I desire to know his story."

Link chuckled. "Of course… Goriyas, incoming!" Link rolled (yes, he rolled) into the room, standing himself up next to the closest Goriya, killing it with a thrust to its porky stomach. He saw a small, shiny object implant itself into another Goriya a few feet away. The final one tossed its boomerang at Link, who caught it and threw it back. Of course the beast caught it as well, but it mattered not to Link as the swordsman leaped into the air and sliced the monster vertically. Upon its defeat, the boomerang it possessed fell to the ground, not vanishing like its brethren when the owner did so. Link picked it up, and once he deemed it would not disappear, kept it for himself. He found Zelda watching him near the exit, twirling a throwing knife between her fingers.

"Finish being a thief? Come on, I think we're almost at the red dot." Link nodded, and joined Zelda as they marched to the final room on the eagle's 'wing'. The room was empty, save for the many blocks in the room and the newfound inhabitants inside. Link and his friends immediately went for the northern exit, only to find it locked to their disappointment. No one was more disappointed than Spryte, however, as her light began to turn into a depressing grey.

"I just want to get out of here. This...dungeon hunting is not good for my complexion." The girl scoffed while the boy in the blue shirt ignored the fairy. and began to walk down to the south side of the room. Link looked both ways before finding the last key to his left, and skipped to it. Glad to have a way out, Link bent to pick it up, just as a warning chill came over the boy's spine. Quickly picking up the key, Link drew his blade, waiting for whatever gave him such a foreboding sense of danger to appear as he began to return to his comrades.

"Zelda?"

"...Link… Have you found a key?" Link turned the corner, and saw Zelda standing in fright. Holding up the newfound item, Zelda quickly gestured for him to unlock the door. "Good, now hurry up. Link jogged to the door, and hurriedly unlocked it when Zelda screamed in terror. Link turned around, and froze on the spot.

Now they have faced many dangers so far, but they were monsters. They were not giant, floating hands with unkempt nails, flying onto their position in a huge fist.

Spryte kicked Link in his ear. "Boomerang!" Link gripped the item in his pocket, and threw it towards the hand. It paused in place as the item returned to Link, who quickly ushered his friends into the hallway between rooms. Zelda knelt in exhaustion, and looked up to Spryte hovering around Link.

"What were those things?"

"Wallmasters," Spryte quietly said. "I heard that you can tell they're around because you feel a chill on your spine. I didn't know fairy had a spine… Well, I know I had one. I think we are almost done. I say we make haste, please?" The Hylians nodded, and ventured to the next room. It was poorly lit compared to the rest of the dungeon, although Zelda's light spell did brighten things up a bit. Platforms were stacked alongside the eastern wall, almost in a pyramid shape had not be a gap between the two stacks. However, the view of the door was blocked by a huge, green object, much bigger than LInk and Zelda. Because of the light, they couldn't see what it is.

"Spryte, what is that?"

Spryte, was too scared to even attempt to see what the barricade was, but luckily for her, the higher powers answered the question. Flames appeared on the torches lining the walls, giving light to the room. It reflected off something, blinding the three for a few seconds before the glare went away. A low growl pierced the ears of the Hylians, and they opened their eyes to see that the green object was very much alive. It stood up on four legs, slowly dragging its tail against the ground. Its wings stood erect, but didn't seem useful for flight as they never made a flap. The head of the beast glared down on Link, Zelda, and Spryte, the yellow eyes showing them the windows to their doom. Three horns stuck out around its mouth, two on the sides and one right above the snout. It walked up slowly to the three, Link throwing himself in front of Zelda with his shield up (although he knew Zelda's spells could protect them more) and both Hylians slowly drew their blades. Spryte now could answer Link's question as she flew in fear into his cloak.

"Aquamentus, Subterranean Dragon."

As if responding to its name, Aquamentus roared, spit flying from its mouth. Link was able to block most of the digestive fluid with his shield, and quickly wiped down his barrier. "Eww." He looked back up to Aquamentus, sword pointed towards the dragon. "It is on now, dragon breath!" Aquamentus responded by twirling its head back, and shooting three fireballs from its mouth. Link and Zelda divided, choosing the space between the middle ball and one of the outer two balls of fire. They collided with the ground, not harming the teenagers in the slightest. Feeling the thrill of the battle, Link charged forward, leaping out the way of Aquamentus' attempted bite, and slid under the underbelly of the dragon, shoving his sword into where the heart should be. The boy in blue smiled, then gagged as blood seeped onto his face. Aquamentus winced in pain as Link removed his blade, and rolled away.

Zelda looked between Link and Aquamentus, confused as to why the dragon was still standing. "Link?"

"I stabbed it in its heart! Why is it still-WOAH!" Link raised his shield as Aquamentus released a blaze upon the boy in blue, allowing Zelda to come up with a hypothesis as to why Aquamentus was still up and about. If it was like some of the other creatures she has seen since seeing that horseman, it was summoned by magic, not of nature. Which meant beating it by conventional means as not going to kill it. Its weakness is upon it, but it is subtle… Zelda eyed the two stiff wings on Aquamentus' back, and made a silent prayer as she ran to the the body of the beast as it finished cooking Link's shield. The boy and the girl shared a glance, and Link looked back to the beast, throwing the boomerang at the neck of the dragon. It choked on air a bit, enough for it to continue to focus on Link, and totally forgetting about Zelda. She used her magic to vanish from the ground, and reappeared in the air over Aquamentus. She landed on the dragon's back and began to hack her katana into the left wing. The dragon still only winced in pain, and reared its head away from Link. Zelda hadn't noticed it, causing Link to gasp and call out to her. "Zelda!" The girl turned around, and yelped as the dragon opened its mouth. Fearing for his friend, Link threw the boomerang again, this time for the face of Aquamentus. As Link aimed for the right side of the dragon's face, it flew straight through the right horn on the side of the monster's mouth, breaking it into pieces.

The dragon began to squirmed in sudden pain, causing Zelda to hold on for dear life. Link regained his boomerang, and watched as Aquamentus fretted upon its feet. Link saw the other two horns, and figured they must be instrumental to the defeat of the beast. Once the beast shook off its pain, Zelda teleported to Link's side, standing with him in front of Aquamentus. "Nice work. I can't believe it was the horns, not the wings."

Link smirked. "Lucky shot, I guess." Another roar interrupted their conversation, and the teens gazed back up to Aquamentus. Splitting up once more, they ran towards the east side of the room for the stacking pillars. Aquamentus didn't know which to choose until a blast of water stuck his face. The dragon turned to the girl, and angrily released a stream of fire upon the girl.

"Nayru's Love." A blue barrier surrounded Zelda, much stronger than the last time she used the spell, and the fire engulfed the shield instead of the girl.

While the dragon was busy, Link climbed up the pillars, and leaped onto Aquamentus' back. The dragon took notice as it discontinued its attack on Zelda, and turned to Link. His shield up, Link blocked the fireball shot at him, and threw his boomerang again. It barely missed the top horn, curving at the last second. Link felt dejected at his failure until the boomerang began its return cycle, cleaving through the left horn. Link jumped off a raging Aquamentus as the beast began to rage in place. Furious that the boy clipped off two of his horns, Aquamentus spun around, knocking Link to the ground with a powerful tail whip. The boy flew near the west wall of the room, rolling and laying face down on the ground. Zelda ran to his side, and checked on his. Link groaned as he looked up to Zelda, her face filled with worry. "Link, are you alright?"

"No...Not really. This is exhausting." Link smiled as he turned to the east, then quickly turned the smile into a frown. "Zelda, move!" The girl heard the incoming footsteps and flipped back, just as Aquamentus rammed the last and largest of the three horns into the wall, getting stuck in the process. Link yelped at the impact the dragon made, and looked up to Zelda. "Now, while it is stuck!" Zelda landed on her knees, and drew her sword, leaping forward. Her sword cleaved through the large horn, and it broke into pieces. Aquamentus reared its head up, and roared as it backed away from the wall, and vanished in a bright, blinding light.

The door leading to the final room opened, but neither Link or Zelda entered it as the girl fell down on his butt to sit beside the still floored Link. The boy raised his head up to face it, and lowered it back down. "Spryte, it is over." The fairy reappeared, and hovered over her human companions as the young boy made an attempt to stand. He was successful, despite the pain to his body, and helped Zelda to her feet. Facing the door, they began to proceed to it. "Whatever is inside better be worth it."  
Spryte agreed. "It better be." Entering the well lit room, the three could see a small display podium in the center of the room. Link walked up to it first, Zelda right on his heels. On the display was a necklace with a green gemstone on it. Link looked to Zelda, who gestured for him to pick it up. He did so, and the gem seemed to react to his touch, as it began to glow.

"What is it?"

"Looks like a pendant of some sort." Zelda analyzed the gem, and recognized the symbol on it. "Hey, that's the symbol of Farore. A dot followed by two crescents."

"Look!" Spryte flew to the north wall, and the Hylians and the group could see writing illuminated by Spryte's glow. Zelda cast another lighting spell, and walked over to the wall, trying her best to read it. Link, on the other hand, knew it was unreadable, for all it was were symbols arranged in some order.

"Zelda, I don't think we can-"

"No, I can read it. This text is ancient in writing, but...it looks like current-day text as well."

Link sighed, and pocketed the pendant. "Well, what does it say?"

"'Puer defecit, clausa puella, et praevaluit homo. Speravi, esset et flagellavit. Mundus non arte, quia incideris reddidisse. Animo imminente scit unum negare non eligit. Virtute fuerit caelum et pergit ad tenebras, et invenies sapientiam.' In our words, 'A boy failed, a girl jailed, a man prevailed. Trusted, he was, but beaten because. The world needs not skill, for it has already paid that bill. Courage, the pendant knows, for the one it choose can't say no. Courage he shall be, and to the dark sky, he shall find wisdom.'" Zelda turned back to a confused Link, and shrugged. "Or something like that. I have no clue as to what that means, besides the third line. The pendant chooses a courageous person, and based on that glow, it has chosen you, Link."

Link looked down to the pendant, still confused about everything, but accepted it anyway. Looking to Spryte who returned to his side, he spoke, "Remember these lines, alright?"

"You can count on me. Now can we leave? There's a portal over there in the other room where we fought Aquamentus."

Link excitedly rushed out the room. "Yes, let's get out of here." Spryte, Link, and Zelda went back to the previous room, and began to step into the newly appeared green portal lying on the ground.

* * *

It was early morning when the three dungeon hunters returned to the entrance to the Eagle. The sun had barely rose over the forest canopy of the teens' former home. To their surprise, the man in the green robe was awake, sitting still in his position by the campfire, and due to his features being blocked by his hood, it was indeterminate if he was happy to see them alive and well. Link, Zelda, and Spryte paced over to the man, and the Hylians quietly sat in front of him while the fairy sat on their respective companion. He didn't acknowledge the teenagers, only staring into the dying fire, willing it to continue burning as it had during the night. Zelda looked to Link, and nudged him in his shoulder. Link slowly looked up to Zelda, seeing the message of wanting him to say something first in her facial expression. He returned the gesture, and mouthed, "No, you speak first."

She mouthed back, "Why? This is your fault!"

"My fault? You didn't have to come… No, this is Spryte's fault!" Zelda looked to the fairy, who didn't understand the silent language, and halfheartedly agreed.

"Yeah, but you have the pendant, so have some courage, Link." Defeated, Link turned to the hooded male, and reached in his pocket for the green charm. He held it out to the man, who made no movement as to whether or not he noticed the item. Link sighed, and finally put a sound to his words.

"We found this in the Eagle. Do you know what it is?"

The man didn't visibly move, but Link and his companions felt he moved his eyes, for he spoke, "I do. It is the legendary Pendant of Courage. You may remember when it first appeared, if you know of Hyrule's legends." Link honestly didn't know, but the man didn't care for Link's ignorance as he looked up to Zelda's puzzled face. "I take it you know, Zelda."

She slowly nodded. "If I am correct, it was the sign that both the Hero of Legend and the Hero of Two Worlds were of their respective titles as the next Hero of Hyrule… But those people were just stories. That's all they were to us."

"Right." The man returned his gaze to Link. "Everything you have heard is not legend. The stories are true. Ganon, the Hero, the Triforce, all of it is real. I know it because I have seen it. Your Impa and Rusl have seen it. The definite proof these legends exist is right in front of you, glowing in your hands, because it has deemed you, Link, as the next Hero."

"What?" Link shook his head as he retracted the Pendant of Courage. He looked to the hooded man in denial. "No, that can't be right! Hyrule is not in trouble by some demon like Ganon. It was just saved not too long ago, and the Hero of Hyrule should still be alive. The country is just in the midst of some civil war, that is all."

The man held a hand up, pausing Link and speaking for himself. "You are telling me that you don't know what happened almost two decades ago? You don't know why the Resistance is fighting the Imperials? What you call a civil war is not some simple war. You saw the monster army, and the monsters in the dungeons. No, this is something for more than a war."

Zelda interrupted. "Wait, what do you mean what happened almost 20 years ago? If something terrible happened, I'm sure Impa and Rusl would have told Link and I."

The man paused for a moment, keeping Link and Zelda in the dark as to what he was thinking. Slowly, he removed his hood, and frowned at the fire. "Do you know of the second adventure of the Hero of Hyrule in North Hyrule to the six palaces to awaken the princess? What I am about to tell you begins about 20 years ago, and ends the year when you two were born, and all you see here, the Imperials, the Resistance, it all began when evil returned...and the two who could save Hyrule died."

"Two?"

"Despite what people say, the Hero is nothing without the Princess. Without her, he cannot complete his destiny, and vice is a shame that the Hero. a commoner, is always remembered for his deeds, while Her Majesty takes a back seat. Maybe that is why some wish for the next hero to be a girl… But I'm getting into other stuff. Let me share the tale of two people who loved each other so much, it tore them apart, it killed them, and Hyrule fell once more…"


	10. What Happened 20 Years Ago

" _This story begins a few years after the Hero awakened the Princess from her slumber, and after the newest threat to Hyrule. Agahnim, was defeated after multiple attempts to gain the Triforce of Power. The temporary ruler of Hyrule, the Council, had pressured the Princess to marry before assuming the title of Queen, to safeguard the future of her line against any other threats. However, the Princess was headstrong, and after four years since her coming of age, the Council relented, giving the throne to the rightful ruler. However, unknown to the Princess, a deal was made in secret. Let her be coronated, and then enact a plan so devious that will tear Hyrule's chosen son and daughter apart… But for now, I shall tell you of the day it began…"_

* * *

 _20 years ago, North Castle_

"By the power of Din, the knowledge of Nayru, and the grace of Farore, I now deem thee, the seventh Zelda Harkinian, Queen of Hyrule. May thee govern Hyrule with courage, wisdom, and power." The priest held the crown encrusted with three large stones, a ruby, sapphire, and emerald, adjacent to smaller jewels. Above where the head. The golden model of Hyrule's great treasure was erected over the headdress of the crown, and the young lady took a deep breath as it was lowered onto her reddish-brown hair. She released her breath as she accepted her fate.

At 22 years, she was finally crowned Queen Zelda VI, the first one since the aftermath of the war between worlds. The priest smiled at her as she turned around, but the moment was not a happy one for the woman. She hadn't become Queen because it was her time, but because it was necessary. Her mother, Queen Daphne Nohansen Harkinian, died at childbirth, the curse of the Zelda name, and not but a decade earlier, her father, King Daltus Harkinian, passed to the Sacred Realm at the hands of the Prince of Darkness Ganon. His absence bothered Zelda, as it should have been him, not the priest, who crowned Zelda her due title. However, as the priest turned away to the crowd, a flash of green and brown resurrected her happiness, though she kept it internally for formality. At least one man (and by extension, one lady) important to her was here to see her transition from Hyrule's Princess to Hyrule's sole sovereign, for the time being.

The priest raised his hands, and molded them into a triangle. "Long live the Queen, and long prosper Hyrule!"

"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!" Zelda smiled as the priest gestured her to stand, and she overlooked the crowd of her subjects. She took her eyes to two people to her right, one an elderly woman, who had been Zelda's nurse and 'mother' since she could remember. She nodded her approval, and then looked up to the young swordsman beside her. Zelda did as well, and her smile grew tenfold. The man returned a cheesy grin as he folded his arms behind him, and bowed slightly to the new Queen. She managed to hold off a laugh, and returned her gaze to the priest, who now held a scepter, began to lead a processional out of the Temple of Time. Zelda followed right behind him, followed by the swordsman and nurse, and then the nobility. The crowd clapped in sync as their sovereign left the church, to the awaiting carriage outside where those who couldn't get inside could get a first glimpse of the newly crowned Queen. She waved to everyone as the swordsman and nurse passed her to enter the carriage. The man turned to the Queen, and beckoned her to her ride.

"Your Majesty, time to go."

Zelda reluctantly took the man's hand and entered her ride, and off the trio was whisked from the Temple of Time in Rauru Town back to the open fields between the previous town and Zelda's home, the North Castle. It would be late evening when they arrive for the banquet in honor of the Queen, and the festivities would prolong deep into the night. After an hour of riding in her carriage quietly, seeing the same scenery she had gazed upon hundreds of times, she heard someone awaken from their nap, and turned to face then. It was the swordsman, who stretched his limbs to get the blood flowing his extremities, "accidently" kicking the Queen on her leg. She frowned as he smiled playfully, wiping the spot he kicked her at. "Excuse me, Prin- Ah shucks. I guess I need a new catchy catchphrase, because it won't sound right by saying 'Queen' or 'Your Majesty.'"

"You'll be alright, sir. It won't take a lot of your time to do so."

"Ah, but it will, Your Majesty. I cannot have the quality of my one liners be so low. I mean, you know my other ones are memorable. 30 years from now, and 'Well, excuuuuuuse me, Princess!' will be something boys quote to girls, and annoy them as well. Then there's my favorite."

Zelda blushed as the swordsman moved to sit beside Zelda, taking her hand in his. "And what shall that be, my knight?"

The knight slowly leaned into Zelda, whispering softly, "First off, my name is Link. Second, I prefer to be called Link by you. Third of all… Kiss me."

Zelda probably would have actually done it, but the third figure in the carriage fiercely kicked the knight's shin. Still in her sleep, the elderly woman chastised Link, "You still trying, boy? After all these years, you are so desperate for one simple kiss."

Link rubbed his shin, whimpering in pain. "Oww… Impaz, why?"

"The fact you are still begging for kisses lets me know who wears the pants in this relationship...although when I did find you all those years ago…Such a shame those monsters didn't run off at that sight."

"IMPAZ! Geez, I don't need a reminder."

"All I'm saying, Hero of Hyrule, is that one day you will marry sweet Zelda, and then become either Prince Consort, or should the Council shove their balls up their ass, King of Hyrule. Nobody wants to hear that the Hero plays fiddle to the Queen."

Link grumbled to himself as he looked out the carriage window opposite of Zelda, while the latter laid her head on the Hero's shoulder. "You should listen to Impaz. We know that she gave Rusl the same lesson, and now he's engaged to Uli. I'm going to miss my favorite lady in waiting."

Impaz grunted. "Maybe Impa can take the spot, and my advice. Din knows I'm going to die without grandchildren, and you, Your Majesty, won't have a Sheikah for your child.

"Really? I sworn Rusl got the guts from Nabooru."

"I think Nabooru would have given him much more...lewd advice."

"Which is why I never listen to the woman, although probably I should. Rumor has it- OWW!"

This time, Impaz was wide awake, pointed a frail, shaking finger at the swordsman. "Remember who you are speaking too, boy. She isn't the Princess any longer, but a Queen. Keep your filthy rumor mill to yourself, at least until you are officially courting WITH Council approval."

Link scowled at the mentioning of the group of washup, fearful traditionalists called a Council. "In that case, I might as well leave the castle, because that will never happen."

Zelda optimistically shrugged. "They gave me my coronation, they might let us court for real."

Link, giving into Zelda's optimism, sighed and returned his gaze to the green fields. "Somehow… I wish I could believe that."

* * *

" _The Queen and the Hero loved each other dearly, and highly banked on the idea that the Council would indeed let them court and eventually marry. Having saved Hyrule multiple times when he was a teenager, the Hero was, by many, the obvious choice for the title of King, and since he was a high-ranked knight, he was eligible to court royalty. But the Council, hoping that the Queen would conform to their plans as they conformed to hers, had a different choice. They knew she was unofficially courting her knight, and allowed it when she was still a Princess, but now that she was Queen, that grace period was over. They waited until Her Majesty was comfortable in her role just a few months after her coronation, before they announced their plans._

 _However, the guy that they wanted to be Hyrule's King didn't wait a night to make that fact known to the world. On the night of the Queen's coronation, he was revealed…_

* * *

"Link…"

Said man in the green tunic didn't hear his date, the newly crowned Queen of Hyrule, call his name. He could attribute it to the loudness of the crowded room, but she knew him too well to know that he was focusing on something that had nothing to do with the both of them slow dancing at the moment. She withdrew her head from his shoulder to face him, and got his attention. "Link, is something wrong?"

Link didn't look at Zelda at all, but he did not ignore her. "No, everything is okay."

"Liar."

"I'm a little nervous."

"Nervous? About what?"

Link sighed as he finally eyed Zelda, and held her close again. "I have been thinking about what you and Impa said earlier about the Council. What if they are right? What if I am not fit to be king?"

"Link…"

"No, I am not saying I don't think I cannot be a good king, because I know I'll be the best one I can be. But, Zelda, their opinion matters, whether we like it or not. You might hold the most power, but because they are your 'parents' in this matter, I can be, most likely will be, denied the right to...marry you."

"They allowed you to court me, Link. I'm sure they'll allow you to take my hand in marriage. You the hero of our country. Whether or not those old geezers hate you, they have to respect what you did. I will fight them for us, Link. I will not rest peacefully until I have their approval. All I need from you is faith."

"Faith," Link chuckled, "from the girl who won't kiss me. Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." The hero soothed the hair of his love as they relaxed into comfortable silence for the rest of the song, and many more songs after. Time seemed to escape their minds, for it wasn't but for a half-hour later that Link and Zelda were returned to reality.

Making his way through the crowd to the pair was a young man, not much older than his targets. Silver purple hair covered most of his facial features, beside the left half of his pale face and orange eyes. A purple cloak flowed over the tunic of the same color and dark red pants underneath. He was tall, lean, and based on the stares by both swoon noblewomen and jealous noblemen, pretty darn handsome. Everyone parted out the way as he approached the Queen and Hero of Hyrule, and once he was close, clapped loudly to gain their attention. The music stopped, and those who were still dancing paused to see the man, the hero, and the royal. Link and Zelda paused as well, and released each other to face the newcomer. He smiled brightly as he watched the hero visibly grimace, but the queen kept her composure as always as she quelled the standoff.

"Sir Vatis."

The man, Vatis, bowed to the queen, keeping the smile on his features. "Your Majesty. I have come to ask for a simple dance, if you shall grant it." Zelda looked to Link, who sighed and walked off, careful to not shoulder bump the nobleman on his shoulder. The Queen held out her hand, and Vatis took it, gleefully nodding to the musicians to start the next song. The eyewitnesses resumed their dancing as well, leaving the attention of Zelda and Vatis to Zelda and Vatis.

Zelda was well aware that Vatis is and was one of her many candidates for a husband, and quite frankly, he is one of the very, very, very few that stood a chance. His family, the Inish, were well respected, and deserved every ounce of it. During Ganon's tirade years ago, it was the Inish family who summoned the knights in North Hyrule to search for the younger Zelda, and not too long ago, Vatis himself negotiated the biggest treaty between Hyrule, Hytopia, Calatia, Labrynna, and Holodrum, with much success. It was he who worked on the revitalization of Hyrule's military, starting with the promotion of Auru Twilight to General. Had Link not been in the picture, Zelda would have not a single qualm about marrying Vatis. On top of his accomplishments, he was...rather quite handsome.

"Your Majesty?"

Zelda snapped out of her reverie, and glanced up to the subject of her thoughts. "Vatis?"

"I supposed you didn't hear me congratulate you on your coronation."

"Oh… Thank you. Thank you very much."

"To be honest, I'm surprised that is all you made the Council concede to. Given that everyone in and out of Hyrule know that you are courting Sir Link, I cannot formulate as to why you didn't press on not only today being your coronation, but marriage to the Hero. Two Keese, one sword."

Zelda cracked an amused laugh, and looked away from Vatis' inquiring glare. "You're right, but if the defeats of Ganon and Agahimn and passing the trials of the palaces weren't enough to make them old coots change their judgement of him before, what'll change it now? Yes, they let me court him, hoping I'll find fault in him." Zelda challenged Vatis' glare with one of her own, along with a knowing smirk. "Oh course, you were against it, not for my benefit, but you knew that the Council's plan would backfire, and twice a revolution later, you stand corrected. House Inish, renowned for their cleverness, still retains that reputation."

"And House Harkinian, known for their wisdom, doesn't disappoint. But there's is a very thick line between wisdom and cleverness, Your Majesty. If you was clever, you'll have a King."

"And if you were wise, Sir Inish, you'll tell the Council that they can make their next move. Now, I must bid you adieu." Zelda released Vatis at the end of the song, and turned in the same general direction Link left earlier. But before he was out of her earshot, Vatis shouted words Zelda would never forget.

"Go to your Hero, Princess. Destiny links many together, but destiny always bring those who shall break such links."

* * *

Link held up a hand to pause the story. "I never heard of this Vatis figure before. My father and Impa, while they never spoke of whatever happened, did tell us about their former occupations at the capital."

The storyteller nodded. "Captain Rusl was one of the Hero's closest friends and fellow member of his team, which reported directly to the Queen, as well as his other friends and myself as well. Hyrule Warriors, we were called, although I don't think we made the name official. As for Impa, she was the daughter of the Queen's nursemaid, and also her personal guard. Strong supporter for the union of the legendary pair. As for him, Vatis was no friend. He was the competition for Her Majesty's hand, and the Hero hated the nobleman for it."

"So who won? I mean, she's no trophy, but who gained her hand?"

"I could ramble about what happened for those two years, but that's all filler. The Hero utilized his friendship, reputation, and current romance for his advantage, but Vatis retained the political strength and the side of the Council. For nearly two years, they silently waged war, and only if Her Majesty had spoken up sooner, she would have her choice of the Hero. But the Council grew impatient, and felt they were owed after willingly breaking tradition to let Her Majesty rise to Queen. So, after months of secretly organizing a wedding, the group of political men and women took it to a vote. Her Majesty and her two suitors' fate rested in the hands of 8…"

* * *

 _18 years ago, North Castle_

The air in the hallway outside the closed Council Room has never been so stuffy. For one man, stuffy was second nature, as he sat down on a bench, looking to the world outside the building. For the other, it was pure armageddon.

Never in Sir Vatis Inish's life has he been so nervous. True, he knew he was the Council's own pick for the title, and he knew Zelda knew that he was the right man for the job. Vatis didn't care for Zelda as a woman, like most suitors in the past have, but he admired her as a leader, given the broken state Hyrule is still slowly recovering from, despite the reunification of the Triforce and the defeat of two evils. He also admired her for courting a commoner, who he highly respected, but Vatis was sure Link thought in return that he (Vatis) was some snobbish noble, when everyone knew it was the quite opposite. Currently, the nobleman had funded a project to pave a safe land route between North and South Hyrule through Death Mountain. The only safe way was by sea or going west through Calatia, but a route through Death Mountain will save time and money, as the Calatians did make money from Hyrulean merchants passing through with toll taxes.

As for his opinion on whether Link would make a good king, Vatis would admit that the Hero did have qualities he himself didn't possess. Link knew the land much, much better than Vatis, and although both men doubted monsters or petty invaders from other kingdoms would attack in force, should push come to shove, Link's military experience would be handy. However, Link lacked the political know how a king definitely requires, and even though Vatis lacks military knowledge, he has men and women for that job. No one can replace a king besides a queen, and even then, that's hard.

Zelda's indecisiveness shocked Vatis', because the he expected that the Hero of Legend would indeed be selected. Vatis counted on it, even through this cold war with Link, because love should have been the deciding factor. That was apparently not the case. Whatever caused such a phenomena, either Zelda's sickness over the last three months or something else, baffled Sir Inish.

Vatis stopped his nervous pacing and looked to the hidden, but obviously nervous face of the Hero of Hyrule. His last thoughts still embedded in his head, he slowly walked over to the hero, and took a seat beside him. The younger man glanced a moment in his direction before looking back to the window, not wanting to break the silence between them. Vatis, however, cleared his throat, aiming to make a final conversation before their fates are decided. "Why did you let her do this?"

Link frowned, his eyes wavering to all but Vatis' direction, before he spoke, "What do you mean?"

"You love her, and she loves you, which is better than what I can say me and her share in common. You were supposed to win. That's how the story was supposed to end. Two guys, fighting for a woman's hand in marriage. One guy fights for love, the other for power. I'm the bad guy, you are the good guy that the readers cheer for. Yet the readers are given a twist to the cliche tale, with the woman neglecting her choice. Why is it, Link, that at the end of this story, one of us wins, but not because she chose? To be honest, you should have been crowned two years ago. I know you may not like me much, but I have to be frank with you. You possess what I don't. Any moment now, Hyrule can be thrusted into war, and you know how to win when the odds are against you. I know how to make peace and shit."

Link chuckled at the nobleman's language. "That's not formal, Sir Inish."

"Screw formalities. Every man has mud on his hands they cannot wash away."

"But some men can hide the mud, while others will keep it unhidden. As for the mud that we can wash away, it could lands on our feet."

"And wherever we walk, it follows." Vatis rubbed his hands together, and looked to the large brown doors to the chamber of their destiny. "Eight men and women are in there, and despite whoever they choose, mud cakes their hands and feet." Before Vatis could continue, hurried steps rounded the corner, and made way for the two seated men. The owner of the steps belonged to a man in a green suit, who paused in front of the nobleman, his breath racing in and out of his white-bearded mouth.

"Sir, terrible news. The Death Mountain crew… they were…"

Vatis stood up, and helped the man stand as well. "Ezlo, my friend, speak once your breath is yours."  
Ezlo shook his white-haired head in distress. "I cannot do such a thing, especially when...monsters killed innocent men and women."

Vatis, shocked, looked to Link, who now had his full attention on Ezlo. "Impossible. I sent well over 100 people over there, about half were from my personal workforce! No way even a small band of monsters could have done such a thing."

"One of your men did come back… This attack was not made by a small band of those devils." With that proclamation, Link stood up, and began walking down the hallway, gripping the hilt of his sword. Vatis strolled down to the hero's side, effectively stopping him.

"Link, what are you doing?"

"You are right about you not having some qualities like me. You should be happy to not have the one I do possess." Turning to Ezlo, he bent his brow. "Where on Death Mountain?"

"The southern side, in close proximity to...the Lair."

Link nodded, and turned back to Vatis. "You asked why love didn't prevail. Truth be told, Zelda wasn't the one to make this decision. I did, because I know you need a chance to win. I don't have the luxury of knowing how to rule a country, only how to save it. A king must be willing to sacrifice his life, and that I am willing. But a king must also be able to give himself wholly to his country, and I will be a hypocrite if I said I could do that for Hyrule, when I am from Calatia. But the reason why I know you will win, and the reason you should win, is simply because you won't do what I'm about to do. You are wiser than I could ever be, and ever aim to be." Link looked to his left hand, where the mark of the Triforce progressively began to shine brighter and brighter. Zelda was coming, which meant the decision was made. "Whatever decision is made, I don't care. All that matters is that the right man for the job sits on that throne."

Vatis nodded. "Then may Farore favor her champion once more." He reached his hand to Link, and Hyrule's great warrior joined his calloused hands in Vatis' slightly smoother hands.

"Thank you… Your Majesty." Link turned and moved down the hallway. Before he turned the corner, Vatis called back to him again.

"What shall I tell Zelda?"

Link looked down, eyes gazing to the symbol of the Triforce. Courage fully glowed brightly, while Wisdom and Power, both possessed by the Queen, were highlighted around the edges. "Tell her to remember the promise, and I shall make sure it doesn't happen. Tell her that I love her, and should I fall, I thought of her to the very end. Tell her that...when her sickness is over… I pray she'll be the happiest woman in Hyrule." Link turned once, and disappeared from Vatis' sight. Just as the Hero of Hyrule vanished, the large brown doors parted.

Vatis never heard the results, but he did turn in Zelda's direction, and then back to Link's.

* * *

"Vatis would officially be declared King of Hyrule, but his reign was only two or so days ending on this day 18 years ago." The man relaxed his shoulders as he looked to his hands. "My little band of knights, as we were close to the Queen and the Hero, hated Vatis, without merit, of course. Vatis was a prime example of what a king should be, but...we were severely pro-Hero to a fault. But when the castle fell, I felt… I felt as though maybe Hyrule lost two great leaders, along with a fallen hero… I was there on Death Mountain with him and a full battalion and to tell the truth, I was terrified of the sight. I had seen my fair share of monsters, but none as so plentiful in one spot. I knew most of us, hell, even as blessed the Hero is and was, would never make it out. One did, and lives with half his sight and an occasional limp. The man who should have lived, the one blessed with an unshakable spirit, died that day. The ones that survived never made it back to the castle to tell the news, as it was already over. In three days, we gained a king, lost a hero, and lost its royalties and itself to another dark time. I know I haven't kept up with the happenings over the years, trying to live out what days I have left, but," The muse looked to the pendant in Link's hands, still glowing softly as ever, "seeing you with that brings me to the conclusion that maybe you, Link of Ordon, are our future. Maybe you are not the hero Hyrule deserves, but you are definitely the hero Hyrule needs. Now I don't know if Ganon has returned, or maybe a new threat has arisen from the ashes of the demon, but I do know there are two more pendants we need to find before the Imperials and the Resistance finds them."

Zelda looked to the pendant, confused. "The Imperials, I understand, but why not the Resistance?"

"I fear my old comrades are leading the rebellion. Let's just say I'm not ready to join them until I know we can fight the Imperials decisively. There's also...some...things that I will have to deal with, and the deaths of Rusl and Impa are already too heavy on my mind, as I am sure it is heavy upon yours. But we should remain focused. These pendants are vital to our cause, and we are already ahead of the ballgame. We have one, and two more to find. Did the Eagle reveal any clues?"

"Navi, tell him what was inscribed in the chamber."  
"'A boy failed, a girl jailed, a man prevailed. Trusted, he was, but beaten because. The world needs not skill, for it has already paid that bill. Courage, the pendant knows, for the one it choose can't say no. Courage he shall be, and to the dark sky, he shall find wisdom.'"

"'A boy failed' clearly speaks of the hero, and 'a man prevailed' speaks for our dark ruler. 'A girl jailed'...doesn't ring a bell."

Link tossed in his input. "Her Majesty?"

The man paused for a moment, then shook his head. "As much I want to believe that Her Majesty did survive that day, why would she be imprisoned? If that was the case, the Imperials would have long ago made her useful to quell the Resistance. No, this has to be another… The next line speak of my old comrade. He was trusted to save Hyrule, and beaten for that reason. My team, the Hyrule Warriors, were the most skilled fighters in the country, yet we failed as well as our leader, and Hyrule paid for it." The man turned to Link, and pointed to the Pendant of Courage. "The next line refers to you, Link. Your courage kept you from wandering in misery mire with stupid pink hair because of your father's death. Like a true son of a Knight of Hyrule, and much like the Hero of Legend himself, you taken up steel and shield and put it to use. Whether or not you believe yourself to be the hero, you know one thing, and that's tyranny must end. To that, you cannot say no. As for the last phrase… Ah, I understand. Zelda, what do you typically find in a dark sky?"

"You'll find stars and the moon."

"Right." The man stood up, and beckoned for the kids to do the same. He began to walk over to the bridge connecting the island to the mainland, not waiting for Link or Zelda to prepare Epona for travel. "If I correctly guess where our next location is, we should find the Pendant of Wisdom inside."


	11. The Nightmare of a Nightmare

_Imperial Base_

A Moblin fearfully entered the housing of Zant, who was looking at a map on a table. The Moblin had sweat pouring from the glands within its forehead, caused by being nervous. He somehow dropped to one knee and bowed his head in shame. "Sir… We were unable to acquire the Pendant of Courage within the Eagle." Zant, his expression hidden by his mask, turned his face so that the left half of his mask was facing the Moblin. "Its signature has not reappeared within the city of Clock Town either."

"The pendant...just disappeared?"

"Not exactly, sir. It was taken." Zant fully turned around, making the big monster quake in place. "Although it is unconfirmed, three people were seen by our scouts leaving the Eagle, two of them a young boy and girl-" Zant whipped out his twin blades, and while the Moblin feared for its life, watched as the masked man unleashed a barrage on the table, hacking the map into shreds and the table to splinters. Once he was done with his little tirade, Zant relinquished his blades, took a very audible breath, and partially turned his head.

"Anything more, beast?"

The Moblin tried to speak, but his fear overwhelmed his will to speak. Once he put aside his fear, the Moblin continued, "They were accompanied by a second male-" The Moblin found himself floating in the air, paralyzed and choking. Zant slowly marched over to the Moblin, adding pressure to the invisible hand around the Moblin's neck.

"What man?"

* * *

 _Within the Lair_

His temper flaring, Zant pushed aside the door leading to the chamber Horsehead and Ghirahim were waiting. The former paced on his hooves, clearly impatient with the wait on Zant, while Ghirahim looked down on the skull floor, humming his favorite tune to himself. As Zant entered, both ceased their activities and looked at the man. Horsehead was first to speak. "You're late."

Zant only grunted and turned to Ghirahim. "Let's get this started." Ghirahim nodded and chanted a quick spell before lining up between Zant and Horsehead. All three kneeled as a male apparition appeared before them. Though most of it was white, a singular red eye looked down upon the trio, as the beholder slumped on an elaborate throne.

"Your Majesty."

" _...Word of an attack on Ordon has reached my ears. Did you indeed erase another city from my map?"_

Zant nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty, it is no more, and agents of Resistance was there to see it. I expect their presence very soon, and I will crush them once and for all. I also found a Sheikah living there and removed the final Sage from this world. The Zora Sage living in Lake Hylia has also parted to the afterlife. "

" _Impa and Ruto? Very well. What about the Pendants of Virtue? Have you found them?"_

Zant and Horsehead looked to Ghirahim, who closed his eyes and sighed. "No, my lord. I was thwarted by children, but we do know that the Pendant of Power is trapped in Clock Town with one of them. Courage and Wisdom should-"

"Courage was just lost to us. A boy, girl, and a man were seen leaving the Eagle recently. But we have no eyes on them no, so their destination is unknown. If only I had known it was there earlier, I would have claimed it!"

" _Children are taking the pendants? And you say that one of those kids are in Clock Town? I can assume you encountered another, Ghirahim?"_

"Yes, sir. I captured the most troubling of them all." Ghirahim looked down from his master's face to the door that laid beyond, sealed shut. "The child of the Demon King."

The king tsked, and sat up in his seat. " _Always interfering, the Prince of Darkness is."_

"No, my lord. They are two different people. The Demon King is within his seal, that I can feel. But the boy… Somehow, I can sense the same familiar presence, but it is very much weaker on him than from what I can sense now. But they are not the same being."

Horsehead chipped in. "He has not revealed to us the location of the Resistance base, and been taking our torture techniques...passively."

"He...laughed when I was with him. As if it was a game, and he had the upper hand." Zant looked up, eyeing the amused expression on his lord's face. "If you saw him, you wouldn't know the difference between him and his ancestor."

" _Hmm...interesting. But can he be broken or kept in line?"_

Zant and Ghirahim nodded, and the former spoke. "Yes, a girl. She's in Clock Town with the Pendant of Power. I threatened to bring her in if he didn't comply, but it didn't break him. It made him angry, however."

The king nodded. " _Keep tabs on the girl, and it comes to it, bring her in. Threaten her in front of him, and see if he'll tell where the Resistance is. Once that is done, kill them both. As for our wandering trio, they will eventually come to Clock Town. Do not make our motives known. If the girl isn't brought in by then, round them all up, obtain the pendants. Meanwhile, Horsehead, keep entertaining our guest."_

Horsehead nodded. "I also bring positive news. The weapon is ready."

The king cooed, then chuckled. " _Really now? Then waste no time. The Pendant of Wisdom will be found soon, and we must be ahead. Make sure that when I give the command to unleash it, your mages are ready."_

"Why wait, my lord? If we can destroy Labrynna, the only major kingdom still standing between you and the world, shouldn't we do so now?"

" _Labrynna will have their time, but I have already chosen a much closer target. I will alert you when I'm ready. Dismissed, General."_ Horsehead nodded, bowed, and swiftly exited the chambers. Zant and Ghirahim stood up, and the king leaned back in his seat, taking off his crown. " _I have much more pressing news."_

"What can be more disturbing than the Resistance?"

" _No… I have had a dream, a vision perhaps… The repeat of the Great Cataclysm."_

To this, Zant and Ghirahim looked at each other, confused. Ghirahim spoke up. "Already? It has only been 18 years! Most cataclysms take centuries."

Zant folded his arms. "It explains the Gerudo boy."

" _Maybe so, but Hyrule has never been plunged into darkness after darkness after darkness in a matter of 10 years, with the third time a charm. But that one is only a part of the Goddesses' bigger plan. That is what's most troubling."_

"What can be more troubling than the child of the demon?"

" _His friend, the one in your possession. Then there's the blasted duo, them being missing is a sign, or a curse, or a waiting game… I bet seeing is better than believing. Take a look…"_ The figure waved an arm, and visions of Zant and Ghirahim went totally black for a few seconds. Before too long, and before they could question royalty, the first images appeared. Men and women dressed in armor, that of the old Hyrulean Army, stood in place, lined up facing an unseen enemy before the scene fast forwarded a bit before slowing down to show those soldiers jumping into battle with a monster force. Bokoblins and their bigger brethren menacingly swung their blunted axes and spears at their enemy while the Hylians charged bravely forward. Above, a knight in Hyrulean armor flew across the skies upon a large bird, and the scene changed to that of a fortress surrounded by fire. Here, dark-skinned warriors of the female sex fought beasts amiss the flames, and the scene turned to a battle in some dark place, with a huge, horned, golden lizard, a Dodongo, shooting fire at a small squad of four members of the Hyrulean Army. The next scene showed the first two armies again, but this time, centered on a large pig-like humanoid, whipping a large spear vertically towards a man in a green tunic, his shield raised up on his right arm, his left hand preparing to form a strike with his sword. Behind him, a woman in a grey and blue garb trained a golden arrow upon the monstrous beast, ready to defeat darkness with ancient light.

The setting froze like a painting and began to zoom out, quickly passing a throne and a figure standing on it, and focused on a redhead woman in a thin pink dress dancing, half her face masked by a scarf. She seemed to be singing as well, and her words were, "Youths chosen by the three…" The image zipped through the woman's blue eyes. It changed to a foggy light gray area, with the symbol of the Resistance, the golden bird formerly seen as the symbol of Hyrule (plus the Triforce) was etched on the ground. In the center stood a man in armor, holding his helm and bearing his weary eyes on it. He looked very aged, maybe his late forties, early fifties, and had a beard running the length of his face, balding head topped by a mohawk. The scene then began to swirl to the front of the central figure to the outside circle of figures, first on a girl in a purple tunic, with matching hair. A bow and quiver were strapped to her back and noticeably had on a headpiece with an upside-down Triforce on it. The next figure, to the girl's left, was a boy recognized by Zant, dressed in a huge purple cloak, and was taking off his bunny-like hood, revealing his fair-skinned face, green eyes, and black hair. To the left of him, a redhead boy held a harp and a rod, with a crown topped on his brow. To the right, a green-eyed Gerudo brandished her twin scimitars, and finally, a blue Zoran female held her hands in prayer.

A fight scene between the Imperials and the Resistance appeared, and then five more figures appeared. The first was young redhead girl slowly took some steps, whipping her hair from her tanned face and red eyes. Her tunic was black, and its top was unbuttoned a bit to reveal the upper part of her cleavage. In her hand was a dark relic, shaped similarly like a mask. Ghirahim recognized the girl as the one with the Pendant of Power, so was unsurprising to see the figure beside her. It was the dark-skinned, redhead boy, his golden eyes flaring to the distance. His dark tunic was accompanied by a small cape, and he held two blades, both pointed downward. The last two figures, the bigger of the four, neither Zant or Ghirahim knew or recognize, but once they got a good look at them, it was a shock to their mind. A girl, blond with blue eyes, wore a purple shirt, blue vest, pink pants and long brown boots. She had a katana swing through the air. Beside her, a boy with brown hair and eyes wore a blue shirt and brown pants and held a broadsword towards the sky. In the center of them all was a hooded man, a greying beard and the lower half of his face visible underneath a green hood. The scene shifted again and climbed up a mountain before switching to a grassy glade surrounded by trees and a golden light. The next scene showed the redhead woman in the pink dress again, falling, while the man in a green cloak tried to reach out for her hand.

The scene changed again, to a hooded person in black, with a golden trident, and the brown-haired boy, now in a green tunic and wielding a purple-hilted blade, standing face to face. The trident person swung their weapon above their head before a symbol appeared from behind him. It was a red circle, with three stacked, white, wavy lines (the outer two swirled up at one end) inside. The boy in the green tunic cocked his sword behind him, placing his shield before him, and a green circle with a smaller circle enclosed by two crescents appeared behind him. The final scene showed both the redhead woman and the blond girl shortly dancing before a blue stone clipped off the necklace of the girl, white markings of three circles enclosed by three crescents facing back to back. After that, the vision faded away, and the Imperial leaders' sight was once again graced by the blue figure. The figure's face was blank, leaving no trace of what they thought of the dream. " _I have only but some clue as to what it means. It shows me my enemies, some the rebels you have spoken of, and the boy and girl of legend. But does it mean they, the ones of legend, are here now?"_

Ghirahim lowered his head, growling under his breath. "I can, unfortunately, confirm that the boy and the girl are...are around. If Power was accessed by the boy, then Courage and Wisdom is and will be with their respective Hylians. I thought it was just a happening, but now seeing your vision… How will we find them? I cannot commit my forces to seek the legendary ones, and fight the Resistance."

" _You are right… You take care of the latter. The two brats, despite their unknowing usefulness to me and the impact of letting them live, are already overpowered. I have made every precaution to stop the Hero's rise."_

"And Her Grace? How has she returned, yet the royalty of Hyrule has its line severed?"

" _Hylia brought herself back once, and I am sure she could do it again. Besides, I know you have who has a very longstanding grudge against the girl and her boy, and you will have your moment Ghirahim. Worry about the rebels, and eliminate them once and for all."_ He turned to Zant, who had his head turned to the side, bowed. " _What is your problem, Twilight?"_

"My sister...is the one with the pendant."

" _Hmm… Can you do what must be done?"_

"I won't kill her...but her suffering matters not to me. As I said, I'll use her against the child of Ganon, and she will watch him die."

The king nodded. " _Very well… I expect news of you retrieving the pendants."_

* * *

 _Clock Town_

Stock Pot Inn. This is where the two missing Resistance agents were supposedly staying while in Clock Town. If they were anywhere in the city as of now, at least their name would be here, in ink, with a room number. Knowing one of them, they would be disgusted to go to the nearby Milk Bar.

Believe Midna, she's spent the better part of yesterday within, drinking what surely wasn't containing Vitamin C, and hadn't seen either of the two.

Looking to her sides, the carrier of the Pendant of Power looked to see if any Imperial troops stationed within the city had noticed her. She had been on edge since arriving here via the glowy thing within the Demon, and even more after contacting Hilda and Ravio. She kept to herself, keeping the pendant dangerously close to her. She had a bad feeling the Imperials noticed their barrier was breached and was staying their distance to mess with her head, to give her the false sense of security.

Or they didn't notice, and Midna was paranoid. If only Gan was here…

She knew the Imperials were keeping him alive, either because he wanted the Pendant himself, knows things about the Resistance, and/or because of his lineage. Ghirahim said that Gan was Ganon reborn, which makes no sense at all. Gan and Ganon are two different people, just with similar names and ethical backgrounds. And a strange lust for power, but Gan is/was royalty. He was raised to have such things.

 _That's enough, Midna. Gan is alive, probably not well, but worrying about him is detrimental. We gotta find Anju and Kafei, and wait for Hilda and Ravio. Most importantly, protect the pendant._ With that in mind, Midna pushed open the door to the Stock Pot Inn. She was greeted by a crowded lobby, the smells of baked pastries, and...no Imperials in sight. Midna certainly welcomed that. Amidst the crowd, she spotted the front desk and pushed her way through the crowd to the desk. As she got there, she saw a red-headed woman, slightly older than Midna, sitting at the desk. She was looking down at the desk with a solemn expression, tapping her finger in boredom. Midna politely approached her and cleared her throat.

"Welcome to the Stock Pot Inn. How may I-" The woman had looked up to Midna, and both shared a look of surprise. Composing herself, the woman reached below the desk, and picked up a key. "Your room is the Knife Chamber. Have a nice day, and welcome to the Stock Pot Inn."

Midna nodded and walked through the crowd again and up a staircase. Once on the second floor, she sought out her 'room' and made her way inside.

"Oh Anju, you're-ACK!" Midna jumped in surprise, though not as much as the man who spoke to her, now frozen with embarrassment. He was a young man, early twenties, and had the strangest case of purple hair. Currently, he was hiding behind a wall, although Midna could still see him and the towel he dropped. The man reached over and now had a fox-like mask over his nether regions. He poked his head out, sighing. "Well, Midna, so happy to see you."

Midna leaned against the shut door, smiling and winking. "I'm sure you are."

"Oh god."

Midna walked over, swinging her hips. "Gotta say, Kafei Dotour, I don't know what you do when Ange is not around, but if it is the reason you're naked, that's quite disappointing. I imagined you as a man of...action, not a lost kid who hides behind a mask." Midna looked up from the mask to Kafei's burning face, biting her lips and putting a hand on her waist. "I can help you out." Kafei looked like he was about to pass out, and quickly picked up his towel and scurried into the restroom. Midna snorted in laughter as she fell upon the bed in the room.

"That's not funny Midna!"

"Oh yes, it is. You should've seen your face!"

"How does Gan stick around you, I don't know. Do you do this to him?"

"He was knocked out for two years… I got interested in the male anatomy."

"I don't want to know that." Kafei came out the bathroom, now fully dressed in a purple and white shirt and brown pants. He looked around the room as if someone was missing. "Where is Dragmire anyway? And how did you get within Clock Town?"

Midna shrugged. "Long story."

Kafei scoffed. "As if we got better things to do anyway." Kafei took a seat in a chair, raising his legs to the table. "I take it you aren't here with your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"And I'm a man turned into a kid by some prankster."

"Whatever." Midna turned to a window that faced the west of the city. In her mind, Gan was somewhere in that direction. "Two days ago, we had a mission at the Demon and wound up getting separated by some Imperial asshole. He was captured, hopefully, and I escaped, magically landing here of all places. Oh, and then there's this." Midna took out the Pendant of Power, tossing it to Kafei. "That was our objective."

Kafei analyzed it, etching his thumb over the symbol of Din. "A necklace? Gan surely knows what the ladies like."

"No, it's called the Pendant of Power, supposedly one of those Hero trinkets."

"Uh huh." Kafei handed it back and sighed. "Well, welcome to Clock Town, the home of the Clock Tower and the Imperials' blockade. We're stuck here."

Midna shrugged. "I don't know about that. I talked to Hilda and Ravio yesterday when I tried making contact, and-"

"You made contact with the outside world? How?"

"I believe the pendant allowed me to. It might have amplified my abilities to the point I was able to breach the barrier."

Kafei threw his hands up. "That means the Resistance will know… and that kinda sucks but is great at the same time. Oh, they don't know Anju and I are well. We shouldn't try to communicate again, in case the Imperials noticed."

Midna nodded and put the pendant away. "All we can do now is wait."

* * *

 _Eastern Woods_

"Well, here we are, just in time for the sun to set." Link, Zelda, and their mysterious friend came into a clearing in the woods, underneath a towering covered by trees. Blue stairs climbed from the ground to the unseen top, causing the two younger Hylians to stare in wonder.

"What is this place?" asked Link.

"This is Level 2, the Moon." The man turned to Zelda. "If the Eagle was Link's test of courage, this will be your test of wisdom. Maybe it will, maybe it won't."

"What do you mean?"

The man ignored the question and turned away. "Get some rest. You can tackle the dungeon in the morning. I am going to meditate." He quickly left the teenagers behind, reentering the woods. He walked around until he found a good spot and sat down. He looked up to the sky, sadness written on his face.

"I have found her, at long last. I have found both of them… Your Majesty."


	12. The Lizard King, Dodongo

_Within The Moon_

" _CLANG!"_

Link put a hand to his heart and forehead, pretending to faint. "Oh my, I am sooooo scared by the closing of the door. Like it has not been done before."

"Really, Link? For someone deemed as the Hero of Legend, you act so very...childish."

Link sighed, swiping away his annoying fairy. "I am not the next hero, Spryte. I am just a boy from Ordon who found the Pendant of Courage."

Spryte turned bright red, and zipped to Tael. "Zelda?"

The blonde, who had already came to the conclusion that Link was indeed the Hero of Hyrule reborn or whatever, strayed away from the arguing trio, and examined the dark room. She decided to not answer Spryte's question directly, "Time will tell if Link is truly the Hero or just the son of a knight mistakenly thought to be the one."

Link caught on to what Zelda meant, and angrily folded his arms. "Which part of 'I am not the Hero of Legend' don't you guys get?"  
Zelda strolled back to Link, and gripped the Pendant of Courage. "The part where you keep denying the fact that there is a very high chance you are! This pendant only glows in your hands because it has _chosen_ you, Link. Farore has chosen you!"

"Well, I don't want to be the Hero!"

"You did when you was a kid!"

"It was just a dream! Yes, I believed the legends, which you didn't, and yes, I wanted to defeat dangerous monsters, brave these dungeons, and rescue fair maidens, but I grew out of it. I am not that boy anymore, but a man, and men don't fantasize such crazy notions."

" _Grrr…"_

Hearing the low rumble in the room, Spryte flew quickly to Link's size, pulling on his blue shirt. "Umm… Link…"

Spryte's call was ignored, as Zelda continued their argument. "You, a man? Save yourself, Jonah, from the whale you put yourself in. Men don't run from their calling, they take it up, whether they like it or not. A twelve year old kid took up the mantle 30 years ago, and so did his predecessors, whether it was their choice, or because it was their duty." Zelda turned away from Link, folding her arms. "Rusl would be disappointed in you."

" _Grrr… Boom… Boom…"_

Spryte turned grey in color, and began to tug on her respective human's clothes. "HEY!" Link was the first to mentally snap out of the argumentative state, and began to heed the noise of the growls and the booming footsteps. Color drained from his face, and he began to drown out whatever Zelda was saying.

"He taught you that men should be honorable, and right now, you are on the opposite side of that spectrum! Why, Link, are you doing this?"

The footsteps stopped, and Link raised a shaking finger, and pointed behind his friend. "Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Zelda…"

"What? What are you pointing at? You think I am playing with you?" She sighed, and proceeded to turn around. "There is clearly nothing...behind...me…" Her eyes were marred with the sight of a huge, brown scaled lizard, similar in physique to a triceratops, with horns sticking from its scaly exterior all over its body, the largest of them above its nostrils. Its jaws opened, and revealed several rows of teeth followed by a large hole leading to its esophagus.

"RAAAAAAAAAAARRRRHHHH!" Spit flew from the monster's mouth, battering the Ordonians and the fairies. They moved slowly back as the monster finished its battle cry.

"Spryte, what the hell is this?"

Spryte, who hid herself in Link's hood of his cloak, cried out, "That's the Infernal Dinosaur, King Dodongo!" Said King Dodongo rose up on its hind legs, and the fairy, who had had enough scary moments to fill her entire life, screamed, "RUN!" Link and Zelda felt their legs guide them to the right side of the room, running for dear life as King Dodongo balled up and began rolling behind them, threatening to grind the young ones under its weight. Despite its size, they were able to keep ahead of the rolling beast, until it came to to a complete stop in the upper center part of the room. It uncurled, and faced the humans in the room's direct center with its deadly yellow eyes anticipating dinner.

Link finally drew his sword and shield, and stepped in front of Zelda. "That's all you got, Your Majesty?"

If the dinosaur was offended by Link's taunt, it responded very violently. Opening it jaws again, it began to suck in the air in the room, much like a very powerful vacuum. It was so strong Link and Zelda were moving towards the beast, causing the boy to fall on his face and slid expeditiously towards the Dodongo. "Zelda, do something!"

"'Zelda, do something!'" Zelda, who was using her magic to steady herself, watched as a glowing ball began to form within the vacuum. It had grown big enough it almost fitted in the mouth, and if Zelda knew what it was going to do, she didn't like it. "Oh no!" Quickly summoning Nayru's Love, she shielded herself against the fireball that was fired seconds later, and was sent skidding to the lower center of the room, by the sealed door they had entered in. Dissipating the barrier, she and Spryte watched as Link rolled away from a stomp from the Dodongo, but was still unable to return to his feet. "Spryte, anything will help…"

"Okay, okay, okay, okay… Wait, remember the words etched on the wall in that room?"

"Yeah, it was… 'Dodongo hates smoke,' right? But we don't have any smoke, or anything that could…" Thinking quickly, Zelda held her hand out, and shot several fireballs into the face of the Dodongo. It reeled back and roared in confusion, just giving Link enough time to recover and run away from the beast. She kept firing as quickly as she could, covering her vision of the Dodongo with smoke and fire, and could hear what was either the sounds of pain or anger from behind the veil.

She stopped firing once Link her and Sprtye, and all three looked over at the clearing smoke. Despite her attack, the 'smoke' Zelda thought the monster would dislike probably did absolutely nothing but piss it off, as they could hear it growling behind the smoke. Link lowered his weapons, feeling helpless. "Zel, what was your plan?"

"Remember the writing on the wall? Dodongos don't like smoke."

Link rubbed the back of his head, before an idea came into his head. "You thought like a mage, Zelda, but the Hero of Hyrule wasn't one. Only the items he had with him were magical, like the boomerang we found earlier. In these dungeons, you have to think like him."

"Then what do we do?"

Link began to search his pouch. "Well, if your attacks and his anger is any indication, you did manage to stun him, but even then, the fire was harmless. If he doesn't dislike smoke from the outside," Link raised his arm in the air, holding a spherical blue object in the air, "then we'll do it from the inside."

Spryte rolled her eyes. "But he's not the Hero of Hyrule, he says…"

King Dodongo burst forward from the smoke, his mouth immediately vacuuming the area. Our heroes managed to keep their footing, but were slowly being pulled towards the beast's mouth and the rapidly forming fireball inside. Grinning, Link winded up his arm, and cocked it back. "Bombs away!" He threw the unlit bomb towards the fireball, and watched it be consumed by its target. The Dodongo ceased its attack, began to snack on the item, and swallowed. Link, Zelda, and the fairies all had awestruck faces as they waited for any indication that the bomb was even ignited. "Uhh…"

 _Boom!_

King Dodongo collapsed onto its side after the walled sound of the boom exploding was heard, exposing the soft underbelly, but the incoming Link saw a different target to attack. "Zellie, boost me up onto its leg."

"Ok…" Zelda waved her hand forward, using wind magic to give Link some airtime, as he leaped from the ground to the Dodongo's knee, then bounced again, driving his sword into the Dodongo's neck...to no avail, as the sword barely made a denture into the monster's tough exterior. Just as Link was going for a second attempt, King Dodongo began its revival, and made a move to stand up on all fours.

"Whoa there!" Link hopped off just in time to see King Dodongo rear its huge head at him, and did the same with one of its sharp claws, sending it towards Link. Link was able to raise his shield up, protecting his body from physical harm but not from the sheer force of the attack. "AAAAHHH!" The boy hero was sent off his feet, collided with the ground, and rolled until he hit the side wall.

"Link! Not again." Using her fireball attack once more, Zelda drew the monsters attention away from her friend to her. "Spryte, check on Link, and get me a bomb."

"Will do!" The fairy zipped to the boy in blue and khaki, while Zelda continued to hold off King Dodongo. The lizard snarled and hissed as fire plummeted its face, although the velocity of the attacks began to slow down as Zelda began to lose energy from performing the art. Looking right, she could see Sprytel returning back to her, a bomb in tow. Taking the bomb, Zelda stopped her attack and waited for the desired opening. The smoke cleared, and this time, Zelda could see ash marking the scales of the king's face, like face paint on a warrior. Angered, the beast opened its mouth, sucking everything towards its chompers, and Zelda intentionally caught the gale, riding it until she was just a few feet of the Dodongo and its growing fireball. "Take this!" The bomb flew from Zelda's grasp to the throat of the beast, and its mouth closed. The faint sound of the bomb exploded rang within the Dodongo, and it wallowed in pain as it shook and shivered before balling up and rolling left (Link's on the right side of the room) towards the wall before turning and collapsing in the center on its back, vaporized by a bright light.

Zelda fell to her knees, worn out by the excessive use of her magic, and turned to the fairy and a sort-of-revived Link. Making her way over, she sat beside him, ruffling his already disarrayed hair. "You alright?"

"Cannot wait...to bomb...a Dodongo…" Link rubbed his head, and opened his eyes, disappointed to find the beast already defeated. "Ugh, you have got to stop saving me Zelda. That's my job."

"Your job to save yourself? Good work."

"No, to save you. That's how it is supposed to be, like when we were kids. Now, it is the other way around. I'm getting the beat downs, and you're my mage with a huge ass robe."

Zelda smiled as she stood up, and offered a hand to Link. "Yea, I might be your hero for now, but… You are also one, a much bigger hero than I am, Link."

Sensing where the conversation was headed, Link looked to his knees. "Zelda...For the last time, I am not-."

Before Zelda could question Link, Spryte zipped towards the pair impatiently. "Hey! Come on." Link sighed and followed his fairy. Zelda followed closely behind, and stood in front of her companion as they came to a stop within the chamber the Pendant of Wisdom rested. Knowing that it was her time, Zelda stepped forward and looked down on the pendant. It was blue in color, and like how Courage had the symbol of Farore, Wisdom had Nayru' symbol marked upon it. Wrapping the metal chain holding the pendant around her neck, Zelda looked up as a golden light blinded her. Once more, words were scripted on the wall.

 _Accipite, consequi tamen non credunt. Quattuor deos quos elegistis, quattuor terra vocat. Puer viro, puella regia, rebellem puellae, et pueri furem. Ubi turres maxime sortis movebuntur. Et lux in tenebris, in pugna aspectu._ "'Receive, achieve, but still disbelieve. Four the gods have chosen, four the land calls forth. A boy hero, a girl royal, a girl rebel, and a boy thief. Where time towers above all, destiny shall move. For the dark and the light, a fight is in sight.'" Zelda shrugged and walked back toward her friends. "Where time towers above all…"

Link folded his arms. "Any idea what that, or any of what that text means?"

"There's a fourth. Legend has always spoken of three though." Zelda glanced back at the words as she cupped her chin. "Is there a fourth Pendant?"

"No, the stories of the hero of Legend speak of three. There is always three. Three goddesses, three chosen by those goddesses, the legendary Triforce is three pieces made into one… Wait, what about the third pendant?"

"It said nothing about that, but it speaks of four people. 'A boy hero' - you, Link, - 'a girl royal, a girl rebel, and a boy thief.' I must be the girl rebel."

"Wait." Zelda turned to Link, who faced Zelda analytically. "Zelda… Our nameless friend said that queens were named Zelda as well, and… Wisdom is the defining trait of the chosen of Nayru, always a princess. _Hyrule's_ princess." Link looked down to his own pendant, and held it to Zelda. "I… I believe it was just a coincidence that we were obtaining the pendants, but now that you have one...and I have one…" Link turned around, his face switching from curiosity to fury. He vanished into the light, and in hurry to see what Link was up to, Zelda and Spryte followed after him.

* * *

Zelda and Spryte caught Link in a most precarious position. He had his sword drawn, pointed towards the man in the green robe, who stood facing Link as if he was having an everyday conversation. Confused as to why Link would do such a thing, Zelda ran towards the pair. "Link!"

"Stay away, Zelda." Zelda kept her distance, close enough for her to intervene should Link do anything crazy but far away Link's request is satisfied. Link didn't seem to care either way. His attention was on the other end of his blade. "Tell us the truth."

"What truth do you want that I haven't told?" Feeling that the man's calmness was to mock Link, the boy stepped forward, having the literal tip of the sword at the man's chin.

"Stop playing games, whoever you are. I want the truth. Why are we picking up these pendants? How did you find us? And who the hell are you?"

The man lowered his head, taking a few moments to be silent (which only irritated Link more), then move Link's sword away from him. Gesturing for Zelda and Spryte to come closer, the man placed both his hands on his cane and looked to the afternoon sky. "To answer your first question, I have to answer your second. I didn't expect to meet you at Ordon, as I was there visiting an old friend… Your father, Link."

Link frowned, dropping his sword to the ground. "My father?"

"Yes. Rusl Koroks. He, too, I unexpectedly ran into. I… I had always thought that I was the last Hyrule Warrior around, even thought Impa was dead as well. I should have known better to count the Sheikah out, but after seeing Rusl, I… I…" The man looked down, wiping his eyes as he began to pace. " I had spent 18 years of my life in hiding, living with my regret. I thought everyone I knew, that I loved, that I would love was gone. After all I had did in the names of Nayru, Farore, and Din, they cursed me afterwards. All I waited for was death, and they never gave it to me. So I decided that I was going to leave Hyrule altogether. So I went into Ordon to fetch supplies, and went to the smithy to renew my sword. I handed a man my sword, and once I recognized who it was… It was the man I called my brother. I learned everything that day. That you, Link, were alive and well, and so was Impa. I also learned about my other friends who heads the Resistance, although Rusl keep that secret to himself. As we were talking, the attack happened, and… I hadn't help a sword in years, so I was lucky to fight the Bokoblins off. Rusl and I fought side by side, and it felt like the old days. Of course, villagers fell around us, and at times, I thought it was the two of us versus the world."

"How did he die?" The man paused to see Link's wet face, "How did my father die?"

"Like the Knight of Hyrule he was...because of me. We figured out that the monsters were coming from the west woods, where you two were, and in Rusl's panic, we raced for the entrance. There was a Moblin in our way, and I was going to sacrifice myself so that Rusl would have a chance of finding you, but… That's when he told me the ultimate truth."

"What truth?" Zelda asked.

The man looked to Zelda. "I wouldn't tell you earlier because Impa never did, and it is her right to reveal to you what i am going to say, but… I told you earlier than the name 'Zelda' is of the royal family, and Impa was a friend of your mother… Sheikah are also known to be the protectors of the royal family."

Link turned back to Zelda, and looked to her pendant. "You're...a princess. The Princess of Hyrule."

Zelda dropped her jaw in shock, turning from Link to the man with the bit of hope that he would declare Link wrong. Instead, he nodded. Zelda took a step back, shaking her head to dodge the claim. "No, that's...that's impossible!"

"How is it that you were so accepting of me being the Hero, yet when it is by the same 'proof' that you're the Princess?"

"I mean, it makes sense… But at the same time it doesn't."

Have you never questioned," the man said, "why Impa trained your vigorously in the art of magic more than physical combat like Link? Your bloodline, the lineage of the mortal goddess, is half of your being. As for the other half… It's usually diluted at this point, but you are the offspring of the Hero of Hyrule as well." The man turned around, facing the woods, dropping his hood. "When he left the castle, the Hero not only left the title, but the woman he loved and the child he beget. But he thought both mother and child were lost, and for 18 years, he wished that, even if Her Majesty had died, his child could have made it. So it was two days ago that, when facing a Moblin, that one father who knew that his son was in danger, told another father, who had thought his child long dead, 'Go, and save my son...and your daughter.'"

Link and Zelda stood in stupor, for different reasons. One, because his hero was right before him, the other, because a lost parent was found. "You're...the Hero of Hyrule?"

"And my father?"

"Yes, to you Zelda. No, to you Link. The Hero of Hyrule died when Hyrule lost the light. I am but a shade of that courageous man. Shade… an appropriate name."

Link shook his head. "You're-"

"I am Shade. You are Link. The name of many heroes before, and the one of the name now." Shade turned around, and looked at both Link and Zelda. "I know how it is to have a destiny as big as being the chosen two is, I get it. But don't deny destiny. Be the Hero that cuts the darkness, and the princess that shines the light. I don't ask this of you, because of who I am." Shade dropped to a knee, and bowed his head. "I beg of you, because of who I was, who she was, what your father was, what Impa was, and what all of Hyrule, that you become the heroes Hyrule needs and deserves."

"So be it." Shade looked up to see Zelda kneeling before him, smiling. "Then to Clock Town we go, but I have one question." Both stood up, and Shade brushed his legs.

"Hit me."

"The dungeon told us to head to Clock Town, and possibly that where the Pendant of Power is. But one part was confusing. Do you know of a fourth chosen?"

Shade frowned, and looked at Zelda quizzically. "A what?"


	13. The Imperial's Secret Move

"Sir, we have received news from our spies in Clock Town."

Ghirahim, focused intently on the poor training dummy his sword was ripping to shreds, kept slashing, "Hopefully it's good news this time. Zant destroyed a very nice desk."

The Moblin commander, the very same one who reported to Zant the news of the Pendant of Courage, wasn't fearful this time. He knew he brought excellent news. "Lord Zant would be pleased to know that the rebel matching the description of the one he encountered in Ordon was spotted entering Clock Town yesterday evening. It is also of my understanding that the trio who stole the Pendant of Courage have done so prior to the news being received.

Ghirahim paused in mid-strike, and stood up tall. Waving his sword away, he summoned his cloak, puffing out the collar. "Well, it is now a glorious time. Summon Lord Zant and General Horsehead promptly. His Majesty will hear this news, and guide us on our next step." The Moblin nodded, and walked as fast its portly body would allow it. As for Ghirahim, he chuckled to himself as he thought of what his master would do, and glanced up to the peak of Death Mountain.

Whatever it will be, it will surely send a message to the Resistance.

" _Only the strong survive. You are strong..."_

Gan opened his eyes, and his sight was immediately greeted by the burns only heavy smoke could provide. Putting a hand to his eyes, the young man found his in a town recently ravaged by fire. He got up on his feet, and began to walk around the area. The sky, he observed, was a bright orange, analogous to the various reds forming small rivers of blood and the hellous yellow sun. No matter where he looked, he could see charred bodies of the unfortunate souls who couldn't escape the flames. It reminded him of Auru's account of what happened in Rauru Town, and, of course, his own experience in Nabooru.

As he walked down the singular road, he began to notice more and more about the town. The road was sandy, the houses were made of sand brick, the weapons seen near the bodies were large, curved blades, and on one of the least burned bodies, Gan was able to distinguish features on the body, those that resemble him and…

"No. Oh gods no." Gan bent down by the body, the cause of death unknown. But this body's particular was quite familiar to him. Everything from the red hair to the fitted body was a trademark of a Gerudo warrior, but the red apparel belonged only to one being. "...Aveil?" Gan reached down to the girl, and rubbed her cheek. Her corpse was warm to the touch, almost as if she was still alive. Gan, wary of the situation, traced his hand from Aveil's cheek down to her neck and down her torso to where her heart is.

" _When you were weak, they took everything from you…"_

He paused right there, not because of what his hand was feeling, but because of what his eyes were seeing. Underneath Aveil's left arm, one that was definitely not there before, was a much smaller body. Like the bigger body, it was a Gerudo female, but with all the notable features, the color of the hair stood out. Instead of the normal reddish-orange hair of the Gerudo, it was a very bright orange, like fire. Gan recognized the dye and immediately turned to the right side of Aveil, seeing another small body, with hair blue-white as ice.

"Koume...Kotake… My dear Twinrova…"

"Gan, where were you?" The boy looked back up, seeing the dead Aveil...alive. He jumped back a bit, taken aback by her stark tone. He should have been used to it by now. Aveil's changed to sorrow as her arms cuddled up the twin sisters. "Why didn't you come for them?"

"I-"  
"Why did you let him take me? Do you know what he did to me?" Blood finally appeared on Aveil's form, from a source only revealed by her words. Gan turned back in disgust. "I thought you were my friend, but just like the traitor, you aren't what you seem. I believed you to be powerful, yet when I needed you, when your sisters needed you, you were weak." Gan whirled around, to make a comeback, but the image of Aveil and his sisters were replaced by the likes of his best friend's torturer, Zant. The masked man thrusted an arm forward, sending Gan flying into the street unto his back.

"... _And now that they know who you are, they have come for you."_

Rolling unto his front, Gan heard marching to his left. There was Ghirahim, Zant, and Horsehead, leading the Imperial Army against him. Leading the trio, however, was a shadowy man, with a single red eye and a golden crown. Gan stood up, and ran for his life. He ran, and ran, and ran until he felt something other than sand grazing his feet. He looked back, noticing the Imperial Army was long gone, and fell to his knees. Suddenly, a bright light beamed around him. Gan looked up, and witnessed three colorful forms-red, blue, and green-hover in the midst of the light.

" _Din might have called you her champion, but do not be fooled. Once the Imperials have been destroyed, the gods will turn against you."_

Raining down from the trio was another beam of light. Stepping from that one was two figures, one, a young man in a green tunic, a purple-hilted sword in one hand and a decorative shield in the other. His partner, a similarly aged girl in a dress, held up a golden bow, and released the string as the boy moved forward. Gan was too focused on the boy, and didn't realize until the last second that the girl had fired an arrow at him. It struck Gan in the chest, causing the boy to cry out as he fell once more to his knees. Gan then felt his breath hitch, and the sensation of cold metal within his chest. He looked down, seeing the purple-hilted broadsword sticking into him, and looked up to the boy, his feral blue eyes bearing down on him. The sword was pulled out, and Gan hit the ground.

" _And the one who you call best friend…"_

Footsteps approached him, and the fallen Gan managed to turn and face the one person he knew that shouldn't be dead. She walked up slowly to him, her red-orange eyes holding pure fury. Gan reached out for her, "Midna… Help me…"

"Why should I help you? You betrayed the Resistance, your friends...me. You killed Auru in cold blood. You expect me to help you." Midna drew her blade, and held it over Gan. He watched it hover above his forehead instead of his chest, and behind the blade, two yellow...eye(?) hovered in the sky.

" _...will become your greatest enemy."_

* * *

Gan expected the blade of Midna to come down, but instead he found himself scared for an entire reason. His breathing ragged, Gan looked around, and remember himself. He was alive, in very much pain, chained to a room within the Demon. The boy took in his breath and let it out slowly. "You're...alive… It was just a dream. It was just a dream. A horrible dream, but a dream."

Sweat poured from Gan's glands, and if his extremities weren't locked in chains, Gan would wipe the sweat off. Nevertheless, he continued to calm himself down. It wasn't like no one was down here with him as far as he was-

"You scream loudly." Gan caught his breath, and looked around for the one who had spoken. Based on its broken language, Gan assumed it was a Moblin or Bokoblin.

"Show yourself, beast."

"If me was able to, I could." Gan frowned at the beast's confession.

"Are you a prisoner?"

"...Yes."

"You sound intelligent for a Moblin."

"I am no Moblin. I guess we're related, but I am much smarter than those savages. Which is why I am in here."

Gan took all of this information in, and continued searching for the voice. His eyes caught a pair of red dots shining in the dark room, directly across from him. Gan looked down, seeing a very dark green form under those dots. "Yeah, you're definitely not Moblin. So what are you?"

"I am King Bulblin."

Gan scoffed. "Right, and if you are a king, where are your subjects?"

"In hiding. They await for me to leave prison. Punishment for not joining Imperials. I will not follow such weaklings. I will not fight alongside the weak Moblins and the puny Bokoblins."

A smile formed on Gan's face, the first genuine one ever since…Midna returned to Kakariko. If the Bulblins won't fight for the Imperials, then maybe they would fight for the Resistance. "Then who would you fight for?"

"The strongest side," King Bulblin exclaimed. Gan took note of that, and began formulating a plan.

"What if I help you escape, King Bulblin? Would you follow my command?" Before the monster king could answer, the door opened, and stepped in Zant and a pair of Moblins. Gan sneered at the presence of his torturer, which earned a chuckle from Zant.

"Happy to see you two, King of Thieves. Fortunately for you, the outside world awaits your presence. I wouldn't want to miss the fireworks." Zant waved a hand, and the chains holding Gan vanished. The boy was caught by the Moblins before he hit the ground, and was carried out the room. Zant turned to the growling Bulblin King, and chuckled under his mask. "Funny how easily royalty falls these days."

"Your king will know that soon." Zant smiled under his mask, and walked out the room.

"We'll see."

* * *

"So let me get this straight: You defeated a gigantic Octorok? You actually held conversation with a Sheikah? You shot an arrow at an Imperial general? You, of all people, Ravio the Coward?"

Ravio crossed his arms while his friends Midna, Anju, and Kafei bursted into laughter. Hilda, sitting beside Ravio, put a hand to her mouth to contain her own. The Lorulean boy looked to the window, "Yes I did."

Midna shook her head. "Hilda please tell me that he's lying."

"He isn't. Even for a coward, Ravio has his moments of bravery. That's why he was and is my chosen knight."

"Uh huh. Right." Midna nodded her head knowingly, which caused Hilda to blush quite a bit. Ravio missed it, being that his eyes were looking at the ticking Clock Tower. "How long have you been here, Midna?"

"Three days, give or take."

"Isn't that weird to you that, mere days after meeting one of the Imperial leaders, you haven't been caught yet?"

Midna shrugged, leaning back in her chair. "I have been careful, Ravio. Being in the shadows is a specialty of mine."

"But have the Imperials actively been searching for you?"  
"Wouldn't they assume I returned to the Resistance base?"

Hilda shook her head. "No. As you told us, they would have noticed the breach. How much of a coincidence would it be that hours after a powerful pendant is stolen that a powerful magic penetrates the Imperial's impenetrable barrier? I believe they know you're here, Mid."

Kafei shrugged. "Imperial numbers have increased, I'll give you that."

Anju nodded. "The people are getting antsy as well. If only we could liberate the town, maybe we could help them."

Kafei scoffed. "If only… We're not that strong."

"Ha," Midna blurted, "we are strong, Anju. I'm sure Auru could pull some strings, and if he can't, you could always stir up your Cuccos."

"I...rather not." Silence enveloped the room, everyone thinking to themselves whether the Resistance can actually make a stand against the Imperials at their current state. Only Ravio had other things on his mind, particularly how, on a nice sunny day, there was a thick dark cloud around Death Mountain's peak. Usually, clouds will encircle the funnel-shaped mountain, but its peak would be very visible. Today, Ravio couldn't see a thing, as it the sleeping volcano was spewing smoke to signal that it was going to erupt for the first time since the Era of Time.

Alarms went off in Ravio's mind, and he abruptly stood up, screeching in a highly pitched voice, " Something is going on at Death Mountain!"

Hilda quickly looked out the window, and paled once she saw what Ravio saw. They could hear an echo of a roar, most likely from a large beast, coming from that direction. "Farore…" Everyone huddled to the window, witnessing what is literally a once in a lifetime event.

"What in the hell have the Imperials done?"

* * *

Link nervously eyed the treacherous landmark that divides the kingdom into north and south. It was so bad even Epona herself required consoling from her master. Smoke had only started billowing out of Death Mountain a few minutes ago, and had not the citizens of Clock Town made a clamor about it, it would have went unnoticed by Link and his comrades.

Shade, out of the four of them, looked the most shakened. It was as if he felt something horrible and destructive was really about to happen. "This… This is the Imperial's work. Not even Ganon himself made the mountain awaken."

"Ever since the-"

"Era of Time, yes I know." Shade glance at Zelda, who only shrugged under her father's gaze. "Can you sense whether or not it is a natural occurrence or not?"

"She doesn't have to," Spryte interjected. "I can sense dark forces are behind all of this, but what can we do?"

Link sadly shook his head. "Nothing at all."

Shade nodded, and looked to the building nearby. It was an inn of sort, and from what he could see, it had a good view of the mountain. "Up there. We can get a better view."

* * *

Gan wished his yellow eyes could fire lasers into the back of Zant's mask, but imagining it suited him for the moment. He was lead through the Imperial encampment again, this time passing the tent that spent as his temporary residence. Instead, he was lead to the cliff at the end of the path, where Ghirahim and Horsehead already stood. Zant paused, and turned to the two Moblins. "Leave us. He doesn't have the strength to run away."

"We can find out."

"Don't goad him, Zant," Ghirahim sang. "We wouldn't want his bloodline to be cut so early in its time." The Demon Lord turned to Gan, his purple lips forming the biggest smirk Gan had ever seen. "Don't want to disrespect my former master's reincarnation's child accidentally."

Gan had had enough of his namesake being insulted, but what Ghirahim stated intrigued the boy. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, you don't know? Maybe you'll find out soon enough." Ghirahim turned back around, looking to the smoky peak slightly to his left. Gan joined the Imperial trio, and glared at the smoky peak of Death Mountain as well. Within, he could see the makings of a mechanical being, large enough to be mistaken for a boss-size monster. It was a lizard, and responsible for the unnatural growling on the mountain. Most of its body was out in the open, the lower third contained within the opening of the volcanic mountain. Its mouth was open, a large light hovering inside.

"What are you doing?"

"I wouldn't worry about that, Prince of Darkness."

"I am not _him_! Stop calling me by Ganon's various nicknames!"

Horsehead snorted. "The boy got his temperament. Let him be, for it is time." Horsehead looked to his right, and Gan followed. There were a group of bird-like mages there, and at once they began to chant. Gan was going to ask what were they doing, but as the red light shot across the sky to the west, he had a feeling he knew what could happen. He could feel the overwhelming power the beast had, it growing steadily every second. That red light was just a precursor, like it was aiming somewhere.

"Are… Are you guys crazy? What are you doing?"

Zant shrugged, and faced Horsehead. "Where did the king set as our destination of destruction?"

"The kingdom next door."

"Oh, poor Calatia, right?"

"Yes, Ghirahim. Calatia." After seeing one of the mages wave at him, Horsehead closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Master, it is ready. It awaits your command…" Gan turned back to the large beast, and braced him for the words that would seal one country's unfortunate fate.

Zant stood up, turned to the beast, and yelled, "Fire." The ground increased its force in shaking, almost knocking Gan off his feet. He watched in astonishment as a blue beam shot out the beast's mouth, flying rapidly away from the mountain.

* * *

Midna, Ravio, Hilda, Anju, Kafei, Link, Zelda, Spryte, and Shade stood on the roof of the Stock Pot Inn, watching as a frightening red glow illuminated from the slopes of the mountain. Compared to what the Imperials might be feeling, the ground quake shaking Clock Town was rather tame but noticeable, the result of being many miles away. The group of five, along with our other four heroes coming from the Moon, stood in either complete silence or whispered their fears to one another. For the nine upon the roof upon the Stock Pot Inn, it was a silent conversation, one that had questions that were never asked, and answers never given. But the words played out in every person's (and fairy's) mind.

It wasn't until the ground exponentially rocked harder that the city began to be affected. The people began to scream and run for cover, while those valiant or stupid enough to fight for their balance kept their eyes on the ominous scene before them.

Then, like a powerful whip cracked in the air, Death Mountain-the machine specifically, as it was now visible-unleashed its power. A large blue beam escaped the mountain, and went off into the air. A bright blue beacon of destruction, seen up close by the Imperials, and as far south as Kakariko, as far east as the city of New Kasuto, and as far north as Ruto Town.

Even upon the dark throne of North Castle, the beast's power created light.

For Ravio, who had justification for why he could have soiled his robes hundreds of times over, instead directed his fear to his vocal cords. "What is that? What are the Imperials doing? Is that thing going to hit Clock Town? Maybe Kakariko? Oh, do they know where the base is? Did Gan tell them?"

Midna, looked to Ravio, who looked back at Midna. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"The Imperials have been looking for us for years, have they not? They would do anything to Gan to make him give up the location of the Resistance base. Oh no… General Auru, General Bagu, General Error…even that asshole Ralph."

" _Generals_ Auru, Error, and Bagu?" All five agents of the Resistance turned to the hooded Shade, or to them, some stranger with a big green cloak, two kids, and a fairy. He looked surprised as he glanced at Midna, and noticed that the girl wore a necklace with an orange stone dangling from it. Gasping, he realized what the stone was. "You… You have the Pendant of Power."

Midna looked down and noticed her prized item was showing. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play coy with me. I know General Auru, and I know sending kids to save the world unless they have some skill isn't his style. Best left for the adults." He could feel Link and Zelda bearing their eyes on him, but he ignored it. "You retrieved the Pendant of Power, but why?"

Midna stood her ground. "If I had the pendant you claim I possess, what is it to you?"

Shade turned to Link and Zelda, nodding to them both. They reached around their necks, and pulled out their pendants, Courage and Wisdom. "I believe it is important to both of us."

Hilda began to step back, holding her left hand to her chest. "Hate to interrupt, but that plume is not going here or towards Kakariko. It's going...west."

Zelda made the same motion as Hilda, instead using her right hand. "West? But what is to the west?"

Shade slowly turned back to the beam, noticing that both Hilda and Zelda were correct. It was heading west… "No.. NO!" He forgot himself, almost running off the roof of the inn had not Link and Ravio caught him and wrestled him to the ground. "No no NO!"

"What's wrong Shade?"

"Calatia. It is going to Calatia." Tears began running down Shade's face, and with Link and Ravio's assistance he stood up. He knew he couldn't see it, but he imagined the people of Calatia seeing the same thing he was witnessing now, only that instead of the beam going away from him it was getting closer and bigger. Just like the Hyruleans, the Calatians most likely were mesmerized and frightened it. But as they realized that it was coming for them, Shade imagined them running for their lives, praying that they aren't killed. He imagined those in Calatia's capital city staring down the beam as it enveloped their city. The sound was that of a silent boom, the result a deafening silence.

Shade fell on his knees as the beam vanished, opening his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. All he did was breathe in anguish, for reasons unknown to the other eight. When he finally seemed to snap out of it, Shade turned to his dropped cane, and picked it up.

"Shade?"

"They...have...taken...everything...from...me. They have taken my country, the life of my queen, my friends, my soldiers, my time with my child, and now…" Shade looked to the east side of the city, where Imperial soldiers were entering the city, looking to take it by storm. Enraged civilians, however, were fighting back. Holding his cane horizontally, he twisted the bottom, and pulled out a broadsword, slightly longer, duller, and more pointed than Link's. Taking the dull purple hilt in hand, he held the blade skyward. "They have destroyed my homeland." The blade's golden gem began to shine, and the hilt expanded, revealing two wings along its side, and immediately all the dull color became fuller. The hilt became a royal purple, the blade a glistening silver. Wind blew around the roof as Shade looked at his sword. Around him, the Pendants of Courage, Wisdom, and Power hovered in place, pointing towards the man.

Link was all too mesmerized by the scene. It was a dream come true, seeing the Hero of Hyrule before him, standing with his chosen blade, the Blade of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword.

Shade turned to the others, his eyes simmering with anger. "Time to fight." He jumped off the roof of the inn, rolled on the ground, and ran towards the fight. The five members of the Resistance looked astounded by what just happened.

"Just who is Din's name is that?"

Link laughed as he drew his sword. "You don't know? That's the Hero of Hyrule!"


	14. Battle of Clock Town

"You monsters…" Gan, out of all the rebels in Hyrule, had the best seat to witness the destruction of the neighboring land of Calatia, and although he didn't see where exactly the beam landed, he saw its devastation. The land was completely razed, and if anyone had survived, only the three goddesses themselves could know. But this destruction… No mere mage, even those blessed with a _piece_ of the Triforce should be able to do this. Ghirahim, Zant, Horsehead, or the Wizzrobes possessed the Triforce of Wisdom or Power… Even Error and Bagu claimed that the relic itself had vanished from this realm altogether, which meant no one in the world had it.

But they did the impossible. And Gan had witnessed it firsthand. The rest of the country, sans the Imperials and the Resistance, will only think the sleeping volcano had just awakened, when in truth, the forces of the throne were stronger than they were thought to be. The Resistance thought only the enemy had numbers, but no, they had the power advantage as well.

As the beast receded into the boiling summit, Gan only had one thought in his mind. _If the Resistance is weak against the Imperials, how will we win?_

"'Monsters', he calls us," Zant turned to Gan, who still stared at what was left of Calatia. "From the seed of the monster himself, we are called 'monsters'. How does that make you feel, Ghirahim?"

"Let's see... I have a cup of accomplishment, a pound of anger, and a pinch of disappointment… Just put them in a blender and hit frappé." Gan glowered, which the Demon Lord found amusing.

"How can you laugh? Make jokes? You just annihilated an entire civilization! They had nothing to do with Hyrule!"

"Quite the contrary, Ganondorf. They have _everything_ to do with Hyrule, at least up to 30 years ago. Now Horsehead, Zant, I do believe you two have to spend some _time_ elsewhere. I'll hurry up after all; we are on the _clock._ " Horsehead and Zant nodded, and left the Imperial general and the Resistance warrior standing and staring at each other. Ghirahim's smirk grew and grew while Gan clenched his fists tighter and tighter. Though the Demon Lord knew the Gerudo wouldn't attack him, he fiend defenselessness to see what would the boy actually do. "You look very, very, very angry, Your Majesty. Channeling that inner boar of yours?"

"If I was Ganon, I would end you right here, right now. He would be disgusted with your lack of nobility."

"Nobility? Since when was the Prince of Darkness a noble man?"

"If I am anything like you as you say, even on the side of good, then you know how noble he was. He never destroyed a country, even when he had the power to do so."

Ghirahim shrugged. "Maybe so, but surely next time he returns, he won't be Noble Ganon. Maybe a Calamity Ganon." Ghirahim's smile turned into a scowl, and he stepped up to the Gerudo. "But maybe I made a mistake: You are nothing like him. If you were, I would be trembling at my knees, begging for forgiveness. You would have saved Calatia from destruction! You would save your girlfriend from my forces right now as they attack Clock Town! But no, you are a pathetic pawn of Din. You are a failed clone of my old master, Demise. A mockery of his hatred, Ganondorf. A weakling named after his power, Ganon. Just like five years ago. You... Are... Powerless."

To Ghirahim's surprise, Gan yanked down on the demon's hair, tossing him to the ground. Gan was able to get a few punches on Ghirahim's face before Moblins came and grabbed the boy, dragging him back to his dark prison. Ghirahim stood up, wiping his hair and face. Licking his lips, he tasted something unfamiliar, something the hero of his time never make him do.

Ghirahim tasted blood.

* * *

"YAH! HA! HIYAH!" _Poof! Poof! Poof!_

To say that Link was honored to be witnessing his hero and namesake fight so valiantly would be correct. They young Ordonian, as skilled as he was, couldn't help but feel as if his own technique was inadequate compared to the Hero of Hyrule. As if he wasn't deserving to be told he was the "next hero of Legend."

If Link was borderline convinced that he was the Hero, he would be quickly falling back to denial.

Monsters of the Imperials stormed into the city via ground and air, and while Link knew the Imperials had the numbers and strength to batter the defenders of Clock Town, the Hero's and a small dosage of the Resistance's presence was slightly reassuring, but it didn't change the fact that out of all the times the Imperials had to attempt to sack the city, it had to be _now_. According to two those rebels, Kafei and Anju he believed, the Imperials had occupied the town a week or so ago, before cutting the city off from the outside world with a barrier preventing communication of the magical kind. Due to this, Ravio and Hilda were sent to infiltrate the city and find their comrades. The rebel called Midna, who had landed here after leaving a dungeon, had used the Pendant of Power to contact Hilda and Ravio, while breaching the barrier.

In other words, the Imperials were a cat playing with a mouse. They knew the Resistance was here. They just waited a while before attacking.

What the Imperials couldn't expect was the Hero of Hyrule being alive and the civilians being prepared. From what Link saw as he, Zelda, and the rebels rushed to the frontlines, some of the monster guards were taken care well before the fighting could have started. The eruption of Death Mountain must have been the trigger to let the citizens of Clock Town recover their city.

The only problem was that Clock Town was surrounded by land, sea with the Imperial ships, and air by a large birds called Kargoracs, with Bokoblins guiding the birds. That meant that noncombatants were trapped, but as long as they stayed inside buildings, they should be fine.

Midna, Zelda, and Hilda, though, had a different plan. Link didn't know all the details. He, Ravio, Kafei, and Shade headed to the south side of the town, assisting the former human guards of Clock Town. The two teens were separated from the legendary warrior, but could see all of his feats, including shooting laser beams out of his sword, from their vantage point on the stairs surrounding the Clock Tower.

"I was told he was dead."

Link smiled. "Thank Farore he isn't, or else we would be in a bind." Hearing a huge roar coming from the south entrance to town, Link spotted more Moblins making their way. "We have to slow their march down, or else we'll be overrun."

Ravio sighed as he reached into his pouch. "Not like we can win anyway. Cover me." Ravio backed himself up, and took out a blue staff. Pointing it towards the entrance to South Clock Town, the dark-haired boy unleashed a chilly wind towards the opening. Ice crept over the sides, and met, forming a barrier several feet thick within the arch. Any monster within was fortunately trapped.

Link smirked as he struck another monster down. "That's cold."

Ravio nodded as he switched the ice-making staff for a hammer. "They needed to chill anyway. That should slow them down for a moment. It's at least ten feet thick." He swung the hammer into the shield of a Bokoblin attacking Link, breaking it and allowing Link to make the kill. "As this is the biggest entrance to town, I pray it gives us and the girls some time to figure out how to get civilians out of-"

"Well, well, well, look what I have found!" A mocking voice forced Link and Ravio to turn around, facing the area behind the Clock Tower. There stood a being familiar to Link, the one who set him off on his journey.

"Horsehead."

The bipedal stallion whirled his weapon of choice as he approached the Ordonian and rebel. "It isn't often the dead resurrect, and given that you should have died in that pond, I suspect that it was a Fairy Fountain. The gods definitely decided fate that day." Horsehead looked down to the glowing pendant around Link's neck, narrowing his eyes. "Fate would have it that I struck the new Hero of Legend, and had I realized that your looks wasn't just a coincidence, I would have made sue you were beyond saving. Now that you and your Princess have returned, I will finish what we have started."

Link gestured his head for Ravio to leave him, and once the bunny boy was away, Link got into position. "Last time we fought, you caught me off-guard. I won't fall so easily this time-or at all."

Horsehead nodded as he made his way to Link. "Nothing less is expected of the Hero."

* * *

Zant scanned the battlefield from his eastern position along the top of the walls surrounding Clock Town. There was a small battle here previously, but the civilians won the day. Currently, they were trying to send the noncombatants out the city via teleportation, most likely to the Resistance base. Zant made no efforts to stop them. He wasn't interested in taking out civies, for he was on this side of town for a totally different reason. He could sense them, he could see them, and if he wanted to, he could have taken them already.

Two of the Pendants of Virtue were in one spot, namely Wisdom and Power. How ironic that Wisdom (the Triforce piece, not the pendant), frequently associated with Courage, choses to hang with Power like it had for centuries until the last Hero found Courage within the Great Temple. The old saying about history repeating has never been so true. Wisdom was hanging off a light-skinned Hylian girl with blond hair, focusing her power upon the portal civilians were making their way through. Power had Zant's eye, though, and it was packaged with a slightly darker girl compared to the first one, with red-orange hair.

"Hello, Midna."

Zant didn't realize until the girl of his thoughts and the others around her looked up in his direction that he had spoken aloud. Ah, it did not matter. The masked man stood up, just as one of the girls, one in all purple clothing plus purple hair and eyes, marched away from the crowd, her hands glowing. "YOU!" Fire was blasted Zant's way, but he deflected it like one would wave away a fly. Next was water, which Zant sidestepped. An icicle zipped towards him, but Zant caught and crushed the projectile before thrusting his arm forward, paralyzing the arms of the girl.

"Wow, someone must be angry with me. I don't know you, but you know me. How?"

"Ravio told me what you did in Ordon!" Ravio?... Oh yes, the bunny boy. Zant remembered the boy clear as twilight. So this was a friend of his, huh? By the looks of it, a friend of Midna's. Zant chuckled as he dropped to the ground, walking towards the frozen girl, watching as every civilian and his two targets showcased their magic or weaponry.

"Then you must know about the woman as well. Guess we should have kept her in a zoo to prevent her race's extinction. No more red-eyed freaks now. Except the one I want." Zant walked past Midna's friend, right towards his unknowing long lost sister. She held her blade, and Zant knew he would be stupid to think she hadn't learned to use it. Based on Gan's stories, she was almost the Gerudo's equal, and if the Gerudo as a race are anything to go by, that's high praise, and the acknowledgement of a killer. So Zant did the unthinkable: he disarmed his scimitars, and unfroze the girl behind him.

Midna watched in utter confusion. "What are you doing, Imperial?"

"You are Midna Twilight, of Rauru Town? I heard so much about you."

"Gan told you about me? Is he alive?"

"He resists death like his ancestor, if that means anything. Retains the temper as well… I can take you to him."

Midna raised her sword up, leaving the tip at Zant's neck. "I'm not stupid. You come for something else. The Pendant of Power perhaps?"

Zant nodded. "Well, I was being nice, but yes. I want the Pendant of Power...and Wisdom, if you please, Your Highness." Zant, as well as the crowd around him and Midna, looked towards the stupefied Zelda, more stunned that Zant knew she had the Pendant of Wisdom more so than being called by her mother's title. Casting her astoundment aside, Zelda walked up to Midna's side, ignoring the mutters around her. Holding the stone in her palm, Zelda raised her chin up.

"If I...we give your Power and Wisdom-"

"-And Courage-"

"-and Courage, will you leave the city?"

"My, my, you are the queen's child. Wise enough to know that you cannot fight my army without harming civilians." Zant thought about it for a moment, and nodded. "On the throne, I will recall my forces _if_ I obtain the Pendants of Virtue."

Midna, quite rudely, cast Zelda aside. "Um, hell no. You return Gan to the Resistance, and get the hell out of Hyrule. That's our offer." Zant felt heat from behind, once more from the purple-haired girl. Sighing, he turned around, facing her fury.

"What is your problem with me, missy?"

"Name's Hilda. My problem: You executed Impa in cold blood." The next few seconds were silent, with Zant standing as his accuser began moving back. Next there was a bright glow upon Hilda's face, and Zant was only able to catch a glance at the source before he felt his body fly off the ground. He landed on his side a few feet away, bouncing and sliding before he came to a complete stop. Groaning, Zant turned on his back and looked up to his attacker.

Only he would know that he bore a distressed look as he gazed upon the full fury of Wisdom. The Hero of Legend was one thing to be scared of, but something about seeing the damsel in distress walking towards you with a katana in one hand and another hand ready to brighten your day is quite frightening.

He would not be deterred, though. Kicking his body up, Zant summoned his fallen blades to him, and got into his battle stance. Zelda kept approaching, raising her left hand up. "You… You killed Impa?"

Zant couldn't help but hide his fear behind bravado. "Precisely. Would you like to know her last words? Honestly, they weren't about you. She cried out 'Stop' as your fellow Ordonians died right in front of her." A ball of light aimed for Zant's head missed. The Imperial crackled as Zelda kept firing, Zant evading them all. "Before that, before I sealed her fate, she didn't speak of you, but of someone else she has never met."

That stopped Zelda right there, her face morphing to confusion. "Who?"

Zant pointed, "Wisdom and Courage's mortal, or shall I say _immortal_ enemy. Guess who bears it now." Zelda turned, looking at Zant's target: Midna.

Midna pointed at herself. "Me? Why would a Sheikah speak of-Zelda look out!" The blonde was warned too late, as Zant launched himself forward and hit her with the hit of a scimitar. Zelda collapsed immediately, landing front first on the ground. Zant almost bent down to collect the prize wrapped around Zelda's neck, but he heard another draw of the blade, and the telekinetic movement of Zelda's body away from him. He looked up to see Midna leaped forward. _Sorry sis._ Zant used his power to lurch Midna over him, slamming her on the ground. He turned around, hoping the one called Hilda would attempt to attack, but she and the civilians had vanished. East Clock Town was completely devoid of people save for Zant, the fallen Midna and… The Princess was gone as well. Zant was so close to...No, he did succeed. Turning to Midna, he could see that the Pendant of Power was still around her neck. The warrior scooped up the fallen girl, and made his way over to the eastern exit of the city. As he walked over, he heard the thundering of cannon fire from the Great Sea. Zant glanced over as his ride arrived, noting that his ships shouldn't be firing on the city.

They were not firing towards the city.

* * *

 _Oh sheeet!_

Link could feel wood dust land on the back of his ducked head, coming from the impact of Horsehead's mace where his head used to be. The general was much better than Link anticipated, and was paying for it dearly.

The young hero was playing the role of guard, as his partner Ravio had returned to reinforcing his ice barrier. It had nearly shattered once, which meant that the Imperials were driven to get in. Making matters worse, monsters were pouring in from the west side of town. If the ice was the break, Clock Town would be immediately overtaken, and not even Shade himself could stop that.

Link was also quite startled by the distant cannon fire, which had to be coming from the Imperial ships, but never hit the southern part of the city, or any other. It was just distracting.

"For some Hero, you're quite the weakling." Link had noticed that Horsehead had not seen his former adversary, then again Shade isn't wearing his well-known garb. To Horsehead, the Hero of Hyrule is dead, and Shade is just a skilled swordsman. Link equals Hero.

Link shrugged as he raised his dented shield. "I try to tell everyone that. I be like 'Hey!' but they don't listen."

Within his cloak, he heard Spryte scoff. "Listening to you is quite the bore."

"Even my fairy agrees." Link jumped forward, colliding his shield with Horsehead's weapon. Broadsword came next, but the monster general fell back and immediately swung forward. Link was able to raised his shield, but once more Horsehead sent Link flying, this time right through the Clock Tower. Link landed on the ground below, hoping Spryte had the galls to fly off before he crushed her.

As Link struggled to his feet, the mace zipped right over his head, but it was an intentional miss. It flew, straight and true, into the wall of ice. Like Link's hopes, it shattered into bits and pieces.

As monsters poured in, they surrounded the humans, tired and weary from battle. Horsehead stepped through the hole of the Clock Tower. He held his hand out, and his mace placed itself within. Gazing down to Link, who found himself standing beside Shade, Ravio, and Kafei. He was eyed by the horse man, and Link didn't hide the contempt in his eyes. "Surrender, Link, or doom yourself, your friends, and these people."

"Not to you, Horsehead."

Horsehead was quite confused by the statement. Link was going to speak, but the one beside him did instead. He spotted the hilt of the man's sword, and tried to get a better look at it. "Who are you?"

The man chuckled. "Wow. It's been twenty-four years, and you think you know somebody."

Before Horsehead could comment, one of his Bokoblins riding on a Kargaroc flew into the area. "Sir, we got-" Both rider and mount turned to purple dust before anything else was said. Horsehead knew the shooter wasn't from the crowd in front of him, so he turned around in the general direction the flyer came from.

North. Only it and the east side of the city faced the sea. So when Horsehead looked, he was completely dazed. Link and the others were confused, but unlike Horsehead, could only see the harbor and Imperial ships behind the large clock tower.

Kafei rubbed his hair. "Umm… what's going on?"

"Birds!" Spryte flew right to Link's face excitedly, "I see birds with people on them!"

Link looked to Ravio. "Birds?"

"Ravio! They're here!" Hilda was spotted on a rooftop, pointing to the north side of the city.

"Who?"

"It's the Resistance!"

* * *

"Men, we fight these dumb pigs in this city to keep 'em from gettin' their filthy claws on Labrynna. Now, we stumbled onto somethin' they're so hot for, that they're scramblin' over each other and us to get it. Well, I don't care if it's Hylia's own anti-son-of-a-bitch weapon, some time-twisting harp, or some season changing rod, we're not gonna let 'em have it! What we will let 'em have is a belly full of arrows and a pool of their own blood to drown in! Am I right, Labrynnians?"

"Yes sir! _"_

"Damn right I am." Ralph Ambi has never felt so alive. Flying on his trusted partner, Moosh the Bear, Labrynna's prince soared over the burning, wrecked ships of the Imperial fleet, thanks in part to the ships flying the colors of the Phantom Isles, lead by an old friend of General Auru, Admiral Linebeck. Ralph also brought in assistance, in the form of the Royal Labrynnian Air Force. The airmen and women flew on large birds called Loftwings, painting the horizon like a rainbow.

Ralph could bet the Imperials are pooping their pants seeing how the "threat" they've ignored for half a decade just became real.

" _We're almost in attack range, Your Majesty. We're ready to make them regret!"_

"Dear world: We regret being monster bastards. We regret taking over Hyrule and other kingdoms in the realm. And we most definitely regret that the Resistance just blew up our raggedy-ass fleet!"

" _HOORAH!"_

Ralph could see Imperial flyers darkening the sky above Clock Town, and drew his bow. "For the Queen! Let's rock these fools! Full speed Moosh!" Moosh increased his speed, and the birds following joined in. Within seconds, the once organized color schemes blended, igniting the first battle between the Resistance and the Imperials.

* * *

Those on the ground watched in awe as the air forces collided, while the Imperials on the ground took up their bows and heir to aid their flying brethren. It was all cool until a giant form of a Kargaroc was shot down by Ralph, and came crashing down into a large of monsters on the east side of the square. Monsters around the humans began to fall to arrows raining from above afterwards. Shade tapped Link and Ravio. "C'mon, we have a fight still." He raised his sword, and shot a Moblin out of existence.

Link was astounded. "That's so cool. You gotta teach me that."

"Will do. Now go find that stallion."

Ravio made his way to Hilda's position using is hookshot to get extra aerial time to snipe the monsters around her. As he landed by Hilda's side, they both looked up as a Keese prepared to shoot them with fire, but it exploded as the blue bear with small wings began an arc in the sky. The rider took out three Imperials as it rose in the air, two more as it descended. Coming down to the southern entrance of the city, a bomb arrow zipped from the bear's back to a trio of Moblins, killing them and the surrounding Bokoblins. The bear flipped, and two more Kargaracs became dust. As it flew over Ravio and Hilda again, the male Lorulean began to cheer. "Yeah! That's one hell of a pilot!"

Ralph raised his arm as he soared upon Moosh's back. "Woohoo!"

* * *

Back on the ground, the battle resumed. Link avoided the fight, searching his way back to Horsehead. The warrior might have bested Link twice now, but the boy believed third time's the charm.

But he was also worried about Zelda. He hadn't seen her since the battle began, and she hadn't appeared at Hilda's side. Link reasoned she was busy protecting others, but Hilda had the same job as well. He hoped she was okay.

From the sky, riders upon birds (and a flying bear?) shot down the distracted monsters on the ground, also while taking out their opponents in the sky. Link did not know how a rebellion gone unnoticed have managed the resources they have now, but he wasn't going to complain. They kept monsters from bothering him on the port as he searched for his target.

"There you are." Link found Horsehead attempting to hitch a ride on a boat. Link wasn't going to let his father's killer get away. Taking his bow, a bomb, and an arrow in hand, Link tied the rope of the explosive of the arrow, and tap it to start the magical ignition of it. Seeing as the Imperial general had chosen his transport, hustling to raise the sail. Link directed his aim at the hull of the boat close to Horsehead, and fired. The bomb arrow made contact, and the ship burst into smithereens as its rider was tossed overboard. Link quickly packed his bow and drew his sword as he jogged to Horsehead's last known position.

Link found the horse-man bent over on the pier, coughing up the bitter seawater. He looked up as Link made his way down to him. Horsehead sighed (neighed to Link) as he looked to his wrecked ride. "You have courage, boy. So much courage."

"So I have been told."

"But it is displace by fantasies only an academic could muster. You wear Farore's pendant, you have her blessing, you have the capabilities, yet you disbelieve you are the Hero?"

Link dropped his blade to Horsehead's neck. "I am not the Hero of Legend."

"Then… What are you? Is it because you do not wield the Master Sword, or wear the green tunic? Link, you have slain monsters, died yet live, and most of all, have an undying passion to protect Zelda, yet you think your not the Hero? What more evidence do you need?"

Link looked at Horsehead with confusion. "Why are you saying this?"

"I rather admit defeat to the greatest fool in the land than to some child." Horsehead bowed his head expectantly. "Doesn't matter anyway. Go on ahead. Finish it."

Link raised his blade, pointing it downward to Horsehead's forehead. "I didn't ask to be the Hero. At one point, I wanted to be him, but that was being a child. I will continue to deny that I am him. But if saving Hyrule from the likes of you requires me to become him, then we are one and the same. I didn't ask, and I didn't want: I was chosen. This will be my message to your king, that I am coming for him." Link drew back his arms, and quickly brought the sword down.

"No."

Link had his strike interrupted by a hand on his arm, and slowly looked to the owner of the hand. "Shade?" Confusion quickly burned into anger. "Why? Why stop me? He deserves to die."

"He might, but his death will mean nothing." Shade looked down to Horsehead as he removed his hood. "After all, he was only the first boss of my second adventure. Very meaningless, he is."

Horsehead frowned as he looked up at Shade, finally recognizing him. "So you live."

Shade smiled. "C'mon, old buddy, I know you missed me. We had a great time in Parapa Palace, did we not?" Horsehead grunted, deciding to not give an answer. "Fine then." Shade stood, turning to Link. "He will pay, but for now, he is a prisoner of the Resistance, and proof that the throne can be beaten. Today, freedom has won."

"Or so you think." Link and Shade turned back to Horsehead, only for see him dive into the water.

"No!" Before Link could react, the pier began to shake, and Link felt himself lurched from the ground by some unseen force into the liquid. Water poured into his lungs as the boy was carried away from the pier, and a few seconds later, was tossed out. Felling land on his back, Link turned over, coughing the intruding water out of his lungs. He now knows how Horsehead felt earlier. Looking around, Link found himself on a small isle not too far from Clock Town, but far enough he wouldn't dare swim back. As to how he got here, Link didn't know. It was so sudden.

"Hero of Legend number two." Link turned his head left a bit to see Horsehead… standing on a fish. A huge as fish with body armor, and a horn Link believes will make quick work of him.

This is why Link denies being the Hero. Everything dangerous comes to you. Sighing, Link stood on his feet. "You stupid crowbait. I should have killed you."

"I should have done the same to you, child. But now, I have you all to myself. No heroes of old, no fairies, nothing to stand in my way of finishing you."

"There's still Zelda, and if I fall, you will have to deal with her."

"Yes… The Princess. She's next, then her line is forever severed. Once the blood of Hylia returns to the heavens, Hyrule will never know the light again."

"Then I only have one thing to do." Link reached up to his pendant and looked down on it, rubbing his thumb over the symbol of DIn. "There have been many heroes, some willing and some unwilling. Some had destiny thrusted upon them, while others chased after it. However, we all have four things in common: One, our name is Link. Two, our spirit is unbreakable. Three, our courage is undeniable. Four," Link dropped the pendant, whipping out his sword and shield, "we will protect Zelda, no matter what the challenge is."

Horsehead chuckled. "Well then," he said as he bent down, patting the side of the fish, "have a grand time with the Gargantuan Masked Fish: Gyorg." Horsehead vanished just as the fish dove under the sea, leaving Link in a state between anger and worry.

Actually, he was glad Spryte hadn't joined him, because if she did, he would probably admit to pissing his pants.


	15. Farore's Knight

_Link watched as the huge fish leaped out the water, raising his shield as the beast came down towards him. The barrier did nothing to protect him from the impact of the larger mass, and the young man was blasted into the water. Before he could get his bearings, Link saw the fish return to the water, and helplessly watched as darkness surrounded him…_

"LINK!" Zelda raised herself up, nearly bumping her head on Anju's. She found herself within a room of the Stock Pot Inn, surrounded by Anju and civilians. She questioned as to why she was in the room, until the back of her head began to throb. That's right, that Imperial named Zant had intercepted them, and knocked her out. Luckily for her, the Pendant of Wisdom was still with her. Now focusing on her fighting friend, Zelda leaped her bed and looked out the window.

"Zelda, are you-"

"Where's Link?"

"He's out there fighting, I suppose."

Zelda tightened her fists. "I have to help him."

Anju sighed, closing her eyes. "Zelda, you need to rest. There's no point in getting both of you-" A light flashed in the room, causing Anju to open her eyes. Just her luck, Zelda was gone.

* * *

"Where in the hell are you?" Shade rummaged through his magical pouch, searching for his personal raft that he had since he was a kid. Not as useful as most of the others, but the one moment he really needs it, it cannot be found.

"Have you found it yet?" Link's worried fairy asked.

"No! Dammit!" Shade slammed his fist on the wooden boards of the pier, and looked away to the isle far away, where he could faintly see the battle between Link and the giant fish continue. Link has little chance to beat the beast on land while it is in the water, and there's no way he can fight it underwater.

"Shade, where is Link?" The Hero of Hyrule looked up to see Ravio and Hilda approach him. He pointed to the isle.

"Over there. Horsehead had some sea beast drag Link over there."

Hilda looked back at Shade, helping him to his feet. "Why Link? He should be after you, yeah? You're the Hero."

Shade shook his head. "It's complicated. But I'm not the chosen one this time. Link is. But we must help him. He is in doubt that he's the Hero of Hyrule, and will constantly switch his opinion to suit the situation. The only way he will live is if he truly accepts who he is." Shade sighed as he looked to the isle. "Where's Zelda?"

"She was taken down by one of the Imperial generals, Zant. She's with Anju recovering," Hilda exclaimed. "Know him?

Shade shook his head. "No."

"He captured Midna after she jumped in to save Zelda. He seemed intent on taking Midna anyway."

Shade sighed. "Now the Imperials have the Pendant of Power."

"Hello there!" The trio looked up to see the blue bear that lead the Resistance charge earlier prepare to land by them. Once it landed, its rider disembarked, flashing the biggest smirk in Hyrule. The rider walked up to Hilda, bowing his head. "Your Highness."

Hilda returned the same gesture. "Your Majesty."

Ravio scornfully looked away, growling under his breath. "Prince Ralph."

"Sir Ravio," Ralph said with false respect. He turned back to Hilda, "Mission successful?"

Hilda nodded. "Kafei and Anju are alive. But… how was this possible?"

"Oh, I rounded up the prestigious Labrynnian Royal Air Force, and General Auru apparently had a secret fleet hidden in the Phantom Isles. Her Highness' old fleet."

Shade chipped in. "'The Fleet of the Gods,' the Royal Family's own warships. Only the Royal Family and high members of the military know about it. Our 'king' did not."

"And you are?" Ralph walked up to Shade, raising an eyebrow. "How do _you_ know about the fleet?"

Shade smiled as he looked to the distant ships beginning to approach the city. "Perks of being the Hero of Hyrule." Before he turned away, he saw a golden streak dart across the sky. Slight fascination became immediate worry as he recognize what the streak meant as it headed closer and closer to the isle where Link was on. "Oh no."

* * *

Link felt his face implant the ground with with such intensity that he truly believed he broke a few bones. As he turned around, his vision hazy and his ears ringing, he could barely see anything and hear the roars of the gargantuan sea monster that's been kicking his ass. So far, it has been toying with him, knocking him into the water only to gobbled him up (not swallow), and spit him back unto land. Most of him is quite satisfied he isn't that delectable, although a part of him believes that Gyorg is playing with his food.

Whatever the case, Link didn't see himself getting out of this one. How was he suppose to beat a boss that _swam_? Aquamentus? Despite the name, it was a land beast, and its weakness was its horn instead of other body parts. Dodongo? Swallow a bomb, wait, and profit explosively. Those were done through trial and error, but how was Link suppose to stop Gyorg?

The Pendant of Courage flash dimly on his chest, somehow surviving the trips between the surface of the sea. The gods and goddesses, Farore namely, had to be joking. Link would admit he's ridiculously brave, but the epitome of courage? That is Shade, the Hero of Hyrule. Savior of the land twice. Fell in love with the Princess Zelda. Link has done none of those things. As far as he could see, it was his final hour. A minor casualty in a war, perhaps if he's lucky, a martyr for his friends. He helped save Clock Town, and gathered all of the pendants… Maybe he'll be remembered as a hero, with a lowercase 'h'.

The boy spotted bubbles rising out of the water, and painfully got up to his feet. Dropping his arsenal, Link prepared himself for what was to happen. He watched as Gyorg leaped out the water, and came down upon him. Darkness engulf himself, and Link took his last breath…

* * *

…

…

…

…

Until he had to breath for air. He sucked in all the oxygen he could, and opened his eyes. For some reason, once more, he could see the sky. He was still on land, but he remembered Gyorg coming down on him. Instead of a ringing roar of death, he could hear the chirping of birds, signals of life and peace. Just where in the hell was he?

"Uhhh… Owwww…" Link raised his throbbing upper torso slowly off the ground, and immediately realized that he was somehow away from the sea close to Clock Town. Instead, he was in a gray, misty void, with a large, pyramid-like structure in front of him. Reaching around his body, he found himself without all of his equipment, besides the dulled Pendant of Courage. Rising to his feet, Link took off the pendant, and examined it. "Look where you got me, having me do stupid things in the name of courage."

" _Youths chosen by the three…"_ Link heard the melodic voice of a woman whisk by him like the wind. He searched for the owner, but the mist was too thick to show any object within it.

"Hello?"

" _...unite north and south, and return the light to the darkened land."_ The voice sang again, and Link pinpointed it in the direction of the pyramid. Following the cleared path up to it, and believing the owner would be at its peak, Link listened to the words of the voice as he began to scale the pyramid. He tried to make sense of the previous words, but nothing came of it. Three chosen youths? Uniting north and south? The only thing that made any sense was returning the 'light' to a 'dark' land, the goal of the Resistance.

"Zelda… Maybe Zelda could figure it out. She's better with riddles…"

" _Show the holy pendants the way to the timeless temple..."_ Holy pendants? Link raised the green stone again, finding it regaining some of its shine...at least Farore's symbol was glowing white. That never happened before. Only the green areas were bright before, but never the symbol. There's also the Pendants of Wisdom and Power, and along with Courage, made up the three pendants. However, Link has never heard of a timeless temple. Maybe Shade knows.

" _...an age old war you shall find."_ Age old war? Link let that pass his mind. One war was enough, but to have another, one as old as time...nope.

" _In peaceful times, an ancient war breaks through. A defeated evil breaks the land in two, heroic lives stripped away, a rebellion fights for the day."_ This clearly refers to the events of 18 years ago and today, but "a defeated evil?" Ganon? That cannot be. Who was the other guy… Agahnim? Doubt it. Boy, Link wished another brain was with him, as his was one of a physical puzzle solver and monster beater (unless it happens to be a sea creature), not of a decoder. By the time he was done processing all that information, Link had made it to the top of the pyramid, and found a woman with two green pigtails sitting at the peak, her back to Link. She wore a long green dress, and beside her was a large brown book. She was also the source of the song, and was just finishing harmonizing when Link arrived. "Sing with me a song of courage and heroes. Green tunic stained red like a rose. Sword breaks through the evil, raised high in the sky. This is my lullaby." She quit her tune, and turned her head to Link, smiling invitingly to the boy. "Come hither, Link of Ordon."

Link stepped forward, mesmerized. "You know who I am?"

"Just as you know who I am… It is an easy guess."

Link did a glance over the woman, and it hit him. Green was associated with one woman in particular…"Farore," he stated with slight disdain.

"Yeah-uh," the woman giggled, and pushed her book aside. "Come, Link, and sit beside me. We have much to discuss." Link sat down, nervous to be in the presence of the Goddess Farore… Wait a minute…

"Am I...in the Sacred Realm? Like dead?"

Farore rejected. "No, you're alive. Bu this is the Sacred Realm, Link. I guess you heard of how it was turned into the Dark World by Ganon at one point, until the Hero Link restored it."

"Yeah...wait, he was named Link as well?"

"The Hero of Legend, the Hero of Two Worlds, and your mentor back home. The First Hero, the Hero of Sky, the Hero of Men, the Hero of Minish, the Hero of the Four Sword, and the doomed Hero of Time. All named Link. Last name differs, though."

Link released a deep breath. "Wow…"

Farore nodded. "Like your girlfriend back home, there have been many to share your name, and the both of you have a legacy to keep, as Hyrule's not-so-sworn protectors. And I you have guessed, I want you to do the same, and for the first time, I am personally asking the Hero to rise."

"Why?"

"Your friends are asking you because the pendant chose you, which is enough. But I am asking you, Link, because I _need_ you too." Farore tsked as she turned away. "Din is laughing right now, having me, a goddess, plead to a mortal being. My special mortal being."

Link sighed, and began to play with his boots. "I don't want to be the Hero of Hyrule."

"And I don't want you to do it either. But… Hyrule, no, the world is threatened, even us gods are threatened, and I need you to rise to the occasion. If you don't do it for the world, do it for Zelda, as she believes in you, and, as she probably knows now or will know very soon, she's the second key to this. She'll need you, and I know you wouldn't let her down, would you?"

Link sighed. The Goddess of Courage had the courage to use Zelda against him. "No, never."

"You are here not because I summoned you (I did though) but because you showed an exemplary account of courage to fight a losing battle. As you know, the pendant glows around you, but glows brighter as you showed courage, which comes to you naturally. But that fight against Horsehead and Gyorg was the tipping point, to be a hero even when the odds are nigh impossible. You, of course, knew you couldn't win, although you were ready to backed down, you showed some courage to die standing. You have the courage, the swordsmanship, the honor to be who you are called to be, but I sense you are scared. Why?"

"Because… What if I fail? Shade failed, and look what happened. What if I make things worse?"

"You can't possibly make things worse than they are now. If only you could see North Hyrule." Farore reached for her book, and opened it. She handed it to Link, and said, "Show him the northern lands."

An image appeared on the pages Link looked upon, and he gasped. He remembered the stories his father told him of Northern Hyrule, how it was a prosperous land blessed with green fields, tall mountains, and lively towns. But what he saw with his own eyes was nothing of the sort. The fields were dead and dried, the mountains chipped and treacherous, the towns either charred, deserted, or barely teaming with life. Monsters patrolled the fields like nomads. The sky, blue in South Hyrule, was covered by clouds, thunder and lightning repeatedly heard and seen. Link looked up to Farore, who was looking at her book in sorrow. "I… I don't believe this."

"North Hyrule has seen better days and nights."

"You got to tell me who is responsible." At this, Farore turned fully away. Link knew what that meant. "You won't tell me."

"No, it is not that… It is that…the three of us don't know who the one responsible is?"

Link raised his eyebrows in shock. "What?"

Sighing, Farore leaped to her feet. "Before you misconceive that idea that we are not omnipotent, we are. We see all, hear all, and know everything past and present. But the future… Always in motion it is. We cannot it. So it was unknown to us that when we created Hyrule, the Triforce, and the world, it would succumb to a darkness named Demise, and that we would lose our sister Hylia. It was unknown to use that Demise would curse mortal Hylia and the reincarnate First Hero by placing his hatred against their reincarnations in a bloody cycle. It was unknown to us that a miniscule being named Vaati would be the first to test you and Zelda after Demise's fall, only to fail. When Ganon arose, we didn't know. The history of Hyrule, all of it, could have been prevented if we knew what would happen. So Link, when I say that I'm sorry for making you go through this, whether in this life or the past ones, I am truly sorry. Nayru definitely feels the same for Zelda."

"And Din? Isn't Ganon her chosen? Does she feel sorry for what he has done?!"

Farore looked a Link, her teary eyes burning to defend her sister."She has nothing to do with Ganon! Why would she invoke havoc on the land she crafted herself?" She sighed as her head turned away. "She does have a soft spot for him, as she once...well, let's just say Din and Demise had history. It is another reason why she favors the Gerudo people. Ganon just so happens to have the trait she adores, and the Triforce of Power is historically bound to him." Turning back to Link, Farore folded her arms. "I can tell you this: Ganon is not responsible."

Link nodded. "That's a relief, I guess. So… How do we save Hyrule?"

"I don't know what do you mean by 'we.' There must be a Hero and a Princess, and I have neither of them… Unless you are ready. Hyrule cries for a hero, its Hero, so are you accepting destiny, or avoiding it like the plague?"

Link looked back at the book, and the images of North Hyrule. In the past, he swore vengeance for those killed by the Imperials in Ordon. But their crimes have surpassed that, and will do it if their leader isn't removed. Before, Link had a choice. Now, as he sees it, it is a duty. Nodding, he knelt to Farore. "I will accept my destiny, whatever it entails."

Farore rose up, and took Link's hand in hers. "Then, my champion, you are no longer Link Koroks, Civilian of Ordon Village. You are now Link Koroks… Hero of the Resistance." Link felt a warm glow surround him as he stood up. Farore smiled as the glow vanished, and clapped in glee. "Yippie! Now, to other business. Your pendant." Farore gestured to the far side of the peak, where a empty pedestal with three slots stood. "In your world, in North Hyrule, that would be within the confines of a temple. Once you find the temple, you must place the three pendants on a pedestal, and claim the power to defeat evil. You, Zelda, and Ganondorf are the only ones who can claim this power, as bearers of the Pendants of Virtue."

"Zelda, me, and...Ganondorf? Isn't he-"

"Not Ganon. But he is the Prince of Darkness' descendant. Definitely didn't see that happening. He's on our side, Din made sure of it."

Link breathed with relief. "Is that it?"

The goddess hummed a bit, gasped, and then pointed to Link's head. "Now we're good. Well, well, my hero, you look dashing. Drop them dead, and save the land I gave life to."

Link nodded. "I will."

"Good. Bye bye!" Link was blasted with a bright light, and darkness enveloped him as well.

* * *

" _Link! Wake up! Please!"_

Link shot up, quickly finding himself back on the isle he was fighting Gyorg on, instead of within the mouth of the beast. There was a good reason for it to. "Zelda?"

"Yeah, it's me, saving you ass for the _third_ time!" Zelda used her water abilities to hold back the Gyorg from coming down on them. To the hero, now that he got a good look at the beast, it looked much more monstrous than he realized. Matter of fact, Zelda held it in such a perfect position that Link could see something he ought to have seen before. As many times as he been in Gyorg's mouth, he would think it would have spotted the pupil at the ceiling. Now that he had a target, a plan began to form.

Walking in front of Zelda, Link stood under the mouth of the beast, and turned to Zelda. "Let it go, and move."

"What?!"

"I said let it go. I got this." Zelda hesitated, and to calm her, Link drew his blade, "I got a plan."

Zelda frowned. "A foolish one."

Link chuckled as he faced the beast. "Yeah, but isn't that part of being the Legendary Hero? Now do it!" Trusting Link's instinct, Zelda released her slipping hold on the sea monster, and watched as it instantly rammed Link, knocking him to the water. She watched as Gyorg ignored her, following Link, leaping from the isle to the sea, and vanishing. Time passed, and Zelda began to worry for Link. She didn't know how long it has been, but she knew it was long enough that her beloved friend could have suffered two fates: Digestion, or if he managed to defeat the monster, drowning. Link was never an excellent swimmer. Yet, in her worry, she could sense Link's life force, and her senses told her she was still alive.

Her feeling became truth as the head of her friend bobbed up to the surface, and he threw something towards the isle. It was a normal sized fish, a miniature Gyorg. It continued to squirm as it got smaller and smaller, until a sword - Link's - pierced it one more time before becoming dust. Twirling and sheathing his blade, Link knelt on his feet, exhausted, Zelda looked down on him, and now realizing what he was wearing. "Nice getup, but isn't it too hot for this?"

"Take it up with Farore."

* * *

General Auru's ship, the _Hylia_ , was was the last ship to settle at Clock Town's port. As the men and women aboard the ship disembarked, Auru looked down to a group of four who stood along the pier. They began to walk up the plank unto the ship, and Auru met them on the main deck. "Your Majesty, I have always wanted to see the Air Force in action, and today was legendary."  
Ralph agreed. "Not just for my forces, General, but for the Resistance in general. We just sent the Imperials a message."

"Right." He turned to Hilda and Ravio, acknowledging them. "I hear that Anju and Kafei are around. We also found the source of the barrier, and taken it out." Auru looked back to the pier, eyes fallen, and sighed. "Hopefully we can now communicate with Midna and Gan now."

Ravio and Hilda glanced at each other, and the boy stepped back. "Uh… Sir, I don't know how to tell you this… We got some bad news. Gan and Midna were captured by the Imperials, along with the Pendant of Power."

"But," the fourth person, a man with the green cloak on, said, "there is some good news. The Pendants of Wisdom and Courage are with the new chosen pair."

"You mean Link and Zelda?"

"Yes. I also have an idea of where the Imperials are, of course."  
"So do I.'

"But do you know how?"

Auru did know how, but as to how this guy knew where the Lair was was suspicious. "How do you know?"

The man smiled, and displaced his hood. "Because, sir, I was a crazy twelve year old kid." Auru felt all oxygen leave his lungs as he looked upon his long-lost friend.

"You alive son of a bitch."


	16. Unleashing the Demon Within

_Within the Lair_

"What happened, friend?"

Gan let the question poised by the Bulblin King fade into the darkness of the room. He himself didn't want to speak of the destruction Ghirahim and his band just unleashed upon the peaceful, innocent lands of Calatia. It was a final nail in the coffin of the memory of the Hero of Hyrule, a way to wipe the existence of his story altogether. To make a mockery of his situation, of his condemned bloodline, Gan was given a front row seat, and watched as the lava plume burned the pages of the kingdom of Calatia out of the book of history. It...it felt so familiar, yet so much different.

Gan had seen his own land fall, heard how Midna's home was ransacked, heard from Auru and the other generals of the day the Imperials took over, but _none_ , not even Lorule's destructive fall, compared to the destruction of Calatia. That what strickened the former Gerudo prince the most. A few days ago, he had his reasons to fear that the Resistance couldn't beat the Imperials, due to lack of resources and manpower, but that was not the weakness of the Resistance. They had men and women ready to fight. They had resources to take on the Imperials. What the Resistance lack was power, _true power._ The kind of power that will make men quake in fear. The kind of power that...that will make men bow. The kind of power that kings wield...no, that the gods themselves possess. Yes, the Resistance deserves that power, and...and Gan deserves the wield it.

No...Why would he think such thoughts? There's no such possible way he would obtain the power of a god.

" _There is a way."_

Gan looked up, knowing that voice wasn't of the Bulblin King (who had figured Ga wouldn't answer his question and recessed back into the darkness), but it was familiar. He had heard it recently...but where? Before he would consider himself hearing voices and going crazy, gan answered the call, speaking lowly that he barely elicited a whisper. "Who are you?"

" _You know who I am..._ _abni_ _."_

"Abni" in ancient Gerudo meant "my son," and while Gan knew who his father was, the last few days and the coincidental location put a spark in the boy's mind. "You," Gan grunted.

The voice chuckled. " _Me."_

"You're supposed to be dead."  
" _But I am not. My body is gone, but I fed on the fear this country has of their dark ruler. It is only enough that I can make such a connection with you."_

"The fear you created so long ago."

" _Not the fear that destroyed a country, nor the fear that beat down our people… In that sense, we are the almost the same. You know my story, and I know yours."_

Gan denied the claim. "I am nothing like you."

" _That's right… I was weak once, like you, but instead of sitting around in a prison, I made myself powerful. The same power I took, I offer to you. You would be foolish to deny me."  
_ Gan couldn't deny that, but something told him that his infamous ancestor was hiding something. "How can I trust you of all vile beings?"

" _I present you with a olive branch of information. The Resistance fought the Imperials at Clock Town, and defeated the usurpers decisively. The resistance also has the Pendants of Courage and Wisdom, but Power slipped into the hands of the Imperials…"_ As Gan heard this, his countenance morphed into fear as the Dark Lord finished his broadcast, " _...along with that lady friend of yours, Midna."_ All Gan could feel...was anger. Anger at himself for not being able to protect Midna and the pendant. Anger at himself for allowing himself to be captured instead of joining her. Anger at himself for allowing her to join him in the first place. But most of all, anger at the Imperials for being a throbbing pain in his ass for the last five years of his life. He already lost three girls most important to him in his life. He would not lose another.

" _Just listen, Gan, and you will know my words are true..._ "

* * *

The first thing Midna felt as her consciousness flashed back on was the dull cold of metal on the anterior side of her body and the circumference of her neck,wrists, and ankles. Confused as to why she was locked down, she slowly forced her eyes open. She found herself in a dark, rectangular room, the color gray surrounding her on the walls and floor, messaging the despair that she will suffer. There was a speck of black across from her, her curiosity leading her eyes to gaze upon the new color. It lead to her remembering where she was as well.

She was within the Imperial Base, the Lair.

That black speck was her watchful captor. A battle between fear and her normal, hardened self waged on her face, and the man either noticed it or not. Whatever the case, he looked back at Midna through his mask. Feeling quite self-conscious, Midna looked down to the ground, and gasped as she noticed that the Pendant of Power was gone. Rage overtaking fear, Midna scornfully looked back at her captor. "Where is it?!"

He lifted one of his hands, revealing the pendant with him. Midna would have made the feeble attempt to lunge for it, but she knew that would make her look very stupid. She could barely move anyway. Lowering his hand, the captor crossed his arms and leaned back. "Now you will answer my question, Midna. Where is the Resistance base?"

"Oh you know, a little over yonder to the west, then to the south." Sarcasm aside, Midna knew that her captor wouldn't believe her, even as she just told him that the Resistance base was quite in her given directions. Her interrogator did fumed, although he kept his position.

"Lying will get you nowhere. After all, your boyfriend is on the other side of this room. Hello Ganondorf!" Zant's chant echoed through the room, but Midna was unsure whether he was lying to get her to comply or Gan was truly on the other side of one of these walls.

"If you dare hurt her, I will break these walls down."

"Gan? Is that you?"

"It is me, Midna."

Zant chuckled, "He's there, full of primal rage. But I will test his words."

Midna frowned, her sassiness returning. "Oh, because you're so big and bad, having to _knock_ a girl out to beat her? How about you take off that mask, freak!"

At this, Zant stood. "Whatever makes you comfortable. But I think we got off on the wrong foot, Midna Twilight." Zant bowed his head, his mask receding back. Once his head was fully revealed, he lifted it, and Midna gasped. He head short red hair, bright yellow eyes on a pale white face. His nose had an animalistic curve to it, with a tattoo above it. Around his neck and covering the back of his head was a brown hood. Midna shuddered as the man before her bared his pointed teeth, not in fear, but in displeasing surprise.

"Zant?"

"Hello, sister."

Midna could feel her entire world crashing down. For seven years, she had the belief that her brother was a casualty in the assault of her hometown, only for him to be alive and a leading in the Imperial force. She...felt more than betrayed. "H-H-How? Why? How could you join them? They destroyed our home, killed our friends, killed Mother!"

Zant shook his head. "Oh no, they did not kill Mother Dearest. I ended her myself. I brought the Imperials to Rauru Town. As your boyfriend knows, I led them to Nabooru Town. And now, five years later, we come full circle. Two kids I thought dead are alive, and have greatly assisted me with finding the Pendants of Virtue. We predicted the three would gather at Clock Town at some point, and the goddesses delivered. Nayru isn't so lawful after all. Din, no so powerful. Farore, not so protecting over her own creation. Your gods have forsaken you and Hyrule, so, _dear sister_ , I ask you again, where is the Resistance Base? Where would they take the hero and Princess? How did they get the ships? Who allies with your rebellion? Who leads it?"

Pushing back her fear, Midna sighed and dropped her head on the table. "You're right, we're beat. You managed to catch the best team in the Resistance, and if we're beatable, the rest is a cakewalk. So the Imperials must have sacked Clock Town, then? Or is there a reason Courage and Wisdom are not here with you?" As Zant lowered his head in anger and embarrassment, Midna etched a toothy grin. "Oh, did the Resistance ruin your day? Did we blue-ball your chance of victory? Good, it is what you deserve, _dear brother_."

Zant tsked as he walked away, pausing for a moment as he looked towards a wall. "Prince, if you can hear me, then I know you can hear her. If you can hear her, then you can imagine her being strapped, defenseless to this table. Orders from His Fabulousness dictate that I am not to hurt you, and quite frankly, you are no fun anyway." Zant turned around and analyzed his little sister's tied form, and smiled. Midna's fear instantly returned. The look Zant had on his face now…he bore it before when she was just a naive child. A look of incestual lust. He walked up to Midna, softly caressing her hair. "Tell me, Your Majesty, what color is Midna's hair?"

"Orange."

"Have you ever waved your hand through it?"

"Yes I have."

"Strong fibers, they are. Strong enough to get a good grip on them. " As he said this, Zant yanked down Midna's head using the conjoined ponytails. She winced a little, but audible enough for Gan to (hopefully) hear. "What of her skin?"

"It is a very faint bluish-white during the day, but when it's dark, the blue stands out more, especially the tattoo-like marks. Hair shines brighter too."

Zant nodded. "Her eyes, red as your hair, would you agree?"

"Yes."

Zant moved one hand down Midna's face to her lips, and telekinetically kept them shut. The other floated to her chest, causing Midna to protest. Her voice, of course, was cut off, so Gan never heard a thing. "So tell me this, prince: Have you ever looked at her thinly crafted lips, and wondered how warm their interior could be? Or the comfort of her breasts and ass in your hands? Have you looked at my sister with such thoughts?"

Midna tried her best to fight Zant's abilities with her own magic, but Zant must have spelled her to be unable to fight. She watched helplessly as Zant traveled down to the center of her body.

"Why are you asking me such things?"

Knowing what was to come next, Midna closed her eyes, and tried to focus on other things. The first thing that popped in her head was of Gan rescuing her. " _Gan…"_

"I think you know what is about to happen, Prince."

* * *

 _Clock Town_

"You still wearing that itchy-ass tunic under there, aren't you?"

Shade casted aside a part of his cloak, revealing his old tunic underneath to Auru, Error, and Bagu. "It is not itchy."

Error shrugged. "Still an ugly piece of least you learned to put on pants." The three men roared in laughter at the expense of the former hero, while he crossed his arms and fell back into his hood. The young adults, Ravio, Link, Hilda, Zelda, and Ralph just gazed in amazement. None have seen their respective men look so...happy.

"You guys are never going to let that go. Don't we have more important things to discuss?"

Auru coughed and cleared his throat. "Right. So that thing in the sky...that was from Death Mountain, you say?"

Ravio nodded. "Yes sir."

"And it went where?"

"Calatia," Shade said sorrowfully.

"Oh… Sorry about that, Link… We're calling you Link, right? There's two of you now, and both of you are wearing warm-ass green tunics. Please, Link, tell me you got rid of that dumbass cap too." Shade lowered his hood, reached into his pocket, pull out some cloth, shook it, and set it on his head. Zelda and the others now notice that both Links now looked so similar, except that Link's green tunic and brown undershirt was slightly darker. Whereas Old Link wore brown pants, Young Link donned brown shorts, much longer than Shade's original look as a kid. The hats were different in color, matching the tunic's color but Old Link's hat had a yellow coloring around the opening. It was quite weird seeing two generations of heroes standing together, but it made some of the people attending the meeting feel like there's a chance of salvation.

"Shade will be fine. Link's the hero now, not me."

Error nodded. "As for her (gesturing to Zelda), what do we do? She's no one important, is she?"

Shade smiled. "She is. She's my daughter."

"And you named her Zelda? Left her in Impa's care? Was she the mother?"

"You are in error...Error. I didn't know she was alive until I met her. As for Impa, why else would she care for a girl named Zelda, unless…"

Error looked at Shade's twirling hand for a moment, wondering why he left the sentence dangling. Then it hit him. "Her Majesty...and you? You two...made her? That means she's...she's…"

"She's Princess Zelda, rightful heir to North Castle." All eyes made contact with Zelda, and she nervously bowed her head. Unlike Link, who continuously denied being the Hero until he literally had to dress the part, Zelda quickly accepted being the long-dead Princess. After analyzing her childhood before Ordon and everything the last few days, it made logical sense.

"Great, more royalty," Ravio muttered under his breath.

"Princess? Well, if I must be polite." Zelda heard footsteps approach her, and she looked up to the cheerful face of the Prince of Labrynna. He held out his hand, and she took it, unexpectedly watching as he kissed her fingers. "As you know, I'm Prince Ralph Ambi of the Kingdom of Labrynna. That beauty with the dark hair is the Princess of Lorule, Hilda."

"Lorule," Zelda quizzed the other princess. "Isn't that another realm?"

Hilda shrugged. "Yeah. But our worlds connected once, if you hear the story of the Hero of two Worlds. When Ravio and I escaped, it was coincidence that we would end up here."

"What happened this time," Link asked. "I haven't seen that painter guy yet."

Ravio touched Hilda on the shoulder, looking at her discomforted face. She looked up to him, nodding. He nodded back, and looked up to the others. "I'll spare the story, but it is no different than what happened in our story. When the Imperials arrived, they...destroyed our Triforce, and accelerated Lorule's ruin. Her Highness and I are lucky the gods allowed us to escape."

"Back on topic," Auru smoothly transitioned, "we now have the Hero, Princess, and their pendants. We're just missing one, Power, and the two who went to search for it. We know the Imperials are by Spectacle Rock, aka Level 9, Ganon's former lair. That's where our two objectives will be. The Pendant of Power. Gan and Midna. The latter is priority. Last, we have our third objective, which is to find the source of the Imperials' awakening Death Mountain. Lastly, we drive there out of South Hyrule altogether."

"All easier said than done, General."

"I know, Bagu. Two of them can be done with soldiers. Two will require us to infiltrate the Lair." Auru looked to Hilda and Ravio. "You two can handle the last part, right?"

"Actually," Shade interrupted, "I rather go with my two. I know the dungeon, and can easily traverse it."

Hilda shrugged. "You can have it. I wouldn't want to gloat in Gan's face that Ravio and I saved him for once."

"When has he ever saved us?"

"Exactly."

Auru nodded. "Then you have your assignment, Hero of Hyrule. Infiltrate the Lair, get my kids, find the pendant, get the hell out. For the rest of us… Prepare for battle. Using a portal, we'll jump to the western side of the path leading to Spectacle Rock. While we make the Imperials assemble, Shade and his team will infiltrate the Lair. Ralph, you and your forces will attempt to close off Death Mountain's peak by any means possible. Error, Bagu, we'll go over strategies in here. Ralph, Link, take your teams and get them prepped. We make our way under the cover of night. Is there anything we missed?"

"There is one thing." Everyone looked to the door, where a beautiful amphibious creature walked in, staring daggers at Ravio and Hilda. "Just how could you forget that I, Princess Oren of the Zoras, _Sage_ of Water, am here?"

Ravio groaned. "Like I said, more princesses."

* * *

Her cries and moans of displeasure still rang in Gan's sullied ears hours after Zant performed such vileness upon his sister. But it wasn't that he did it to Midna that made him sit in rage. No, it went deeper than that. Zant didn't just despoil Midna, he despoiled Gan's best friend, his most trusted confidant, his partner, his shield and sword, his second love, his Twilight Princess. But lo, Zant's crimes went farther back as well.

Zant marched the Imperials on Nabooru Town, and Gan remembered that day as if it was a minute ago. He remember the arrival of the Imperials into the town square, where his mother and former member of the Hyrulean military, Nabooru Spirit and his father, Rhoam Dragmire, meet with the masked Zant. He remembered the preemptive strike against his mother, the first to fall as Zant's blade went through her like a hollow wall. His father tried to fight back, but was immediately cut down as well. He remembered the resulting chaos, the battle between the Gerudo and the Imperials as his city began to burn. Although Gan would never face Zant in combat, the story of hearing how the Imperial killed little Koume and Kotake in cold blood enraged him the most. The capture and defilement of Aveil, his first love, friend, and his would be queen, was just the peak of Gan's own mountain of fury.

So for the hundredth time today, Gan looked to his chains hands, and closed his fists. Concentrating hard, he relinquished his clouded and submitted it to a much clearer on. "Ganon… give me your strength." Pulling on his chains, Gan used all of his strength to free himself. As he did so, he felt his power increase, and the chain on his right whining as it tried to hold him back…

 _CLACK!_

The right chain snapped, to Gan's surprise. Chuckling to himself, he transferred his strength to his left arm, groaning as the chain loosened. It popped just as the right had, and the former prince stumbled forward as a free prisoner. Wringing his arms, the clamps around his wrists fell, and Gan now truly felt free. There was only one thing left to do. Looking across the room, Gan could see a fearful and hopeful King Bulblin staring at him. "Bulblin… If I save you, you are in my debt. Understood?"

The beast nodded, and Gan tightened his fists, telekinetically breaking the Bulblin's bonds. The brute stepped forward, and kneeled at his savior's knee. "What is thy bidding?"

"At first opportunity, escape this place, and find your subjects. Once you gather you people, meet me at the ruins of Nabooru Town." Gan turned around, and raised his hand towards the door. "As for me… I have a heirloom to collect."


	17. Battle of Spectacle Rock

"I'm going to give it to you all straight: This will be the most dangerous thing I have ever led." General Auru looked towards the narrow pass between his position and the looming Spectacle Rock, where the Imperials based themselves. The place 30 years ago, where by the luck of the goddesses, he (a squire then) found the young Link and the rescued Princess Zelda together after their victory over Ganon. He remembered Link's beaten body, held up by the Princess as he and his fellow knights, Rusl being one, rushed over to help. 30 years later, Auru had returned, this time sending brave men and women to a probable death, including the man he rescued all those years ago.

He hasn't even added the Hero and Princess of this generation, nor his two favored warriors held captive. Those four, in Auru's mind, were not expendable in any way, shape, or form.

Bagu stepped to Auru's side, smoothing the hairs in his beard. "I don't know, sir. We had missions that can be compared to this."

"Really?"

"Remember Old Kasuto?"

Auru did remember the mission to the Ghost Town of Old Kasuto, having to clear the town of monsters and the ghosts they've summoned. Auru sighed as he put his helm under his shoulder, patting his old friend on the shoulder. "We'll see." He leaped on his horse, hiding his worry behind stoic, commanding face.

Unfortunately, Bagu knew his general well. "You're worried for Midna and Gan, aren't you? Ha, I never thought you'll warm up to the boy."

Auru sighed. "He gets results and protects Midna. That's all I need from him."

"That's a load of crap, General. You know, he does remind you of Nabooru, and in a sense, he's like you as well. Midna is also the daughter you never had, so of course you are very protective of her. But Gan...he'll go to the ends of the world to do just the same. I never understood why you didn't like him. He's Dragmire's son."

 _And the descendant of a monster._ Auru kept that opinion to himself, and turned his horse to face his battalion.

"I haven't gone soft on the kid. If anything, I am treating him as his father would. Now go to your regiment." Bagu sighed, and he dragged himself away to the left side of Auru. The general lifted his in his hand, silently ordering the attention of his troops. They silenced themselves as the general began to speak. "Sons of Farore and Daughters of Nayru, you may know me as your general, and the general of your parent's military, but you am one of you, no? Ladies and gentlemen, I am, to my friends, High General Aura Snowpeak of Hyrule, but to you, if you heard my stories, I am Auru the Lion's Roar. I can tell from some of your faces that you think I, along with General Bagu and General Error can solo that army over there, but, sadly, we cannot. This war cannot be won by me, but by new heroes," Auru downcasted his gaze and turned to the narrow pass, where in the distance, Shade and his proteges were awaiting their signal to move, "whether they wear the hero's tunic and wield his sword, wear the princess' tiara and fire her holy arrows, bear the trident of Din's abilities, or if they stand before me, weapon in hand, ready to fight for Hyrule's glory. You come to fight as heroes, and heroes you are. But heroes don't run, nor do they hide. They fight for freedom, live for liberty, and die with dignity. You could go home, believe the Imperials will indeed spare you, and, if they do, when all of you are pissing and shitting yourselves on your deathbeds, think back on this day, when you saw Link of Calatia, our Hero of Hyrule, for the first time in your lives or in 18 years, and ask yourself, 'Could I have built a better future for my children, my grandchildren, and my granchildren's children?' Auru looked down, to the pouch in his hand, and opened it. "I know that, for the rest of my life, I will regret not saving His Majesty and Her Highness. Whether...King Vatis would have a worthy king for this country, despite my opposition to him bearing that title. I'll live with that regret forever. But you, don't suffer what I suffer. Over this mountain, we have husbands, wives, and children, just as we have husbands, wives, and children here and at home, counting on us. So, Sons of Farore and Daughters of Nayru," Auru lowered his helmet, feeling its cold metal warmed as it brushed against his skin. Drawing his blade, he looked at the steel blade, and yelled, "Will you give up one chance, _just one chance,_ to tell those sons of bitches over there and at North Castle that they can take our cities, our land, our king, and our queen, but our courage, our wisdom, our power, and Hyrule is forever ours?"

Cheers erupted from the troops, and Auru raised the sword skyward, chanting, "For His Majesty, for Her Highness, and for Hyrule!" The chant flowed throughout the force, and Auru looked up on the mountain, waving his sword in a triangular pattern.

* * *

"Nice speech that was." Ralph looked down from his high point on the mountain, and turned to his people. "Mount up, Labrynnians." As Ralph mounted his bear, he looked to Princess Hilda, who was about to board a Loftwing with Ravio. "Your Highness, you should be with me. Together, we'll lay waste to these distasteful fiends... _royally_."

Hilda smirked, and leaped up behind Ravio. "I'm sorry, Ralph, but I'll just slow you down. You're so damn good, that my heart and mind are _swooned_. However, Ravio needs an archer, and I need a pilot. And I will never leave my chosen knight, my savior, my protector, and my dear friend behind." Hilda wrapped her arms around Ravio's waist, and the bunny boy winked at Prince Ralph and patted her hands.

The prince, however, was undeterred. "Such loyalty is heartening. Hopefully it gets you through the day, for you fly with the mightiest force in the world." Ralph looked down to the assembled infantry, seeing Auru give the signal he was waiting for. "Okay men and women, remember our mission! We are to disrupt the Imperials so that our infiltration team can get in without major resistance from those beast. Once they're in, we will search for the cause of the eruption, and if it is possible, take it out. I do not want heroes. I want victory. Troops, here's where we show those double-chin, pig-head, sons of Demise that they could not have picked a worse enemy than the Labrynnian - and by extension, the Lorulian race. We are going to blow the hell out of those dumb bugs until we don't have anything left to shoot 'em with! And then, our guys down there are going to strangle them with their own living guts! Am I right, Labrynnians?"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Let's fly, Moosh. Labrynnians and Lorulians, let's make the sky our loft!" Moosh roared, flapping his little wings as he took the Prince of Labrynna up to the sky. The others followed closely behind, flying over the hopeful infantry, and down into the narrow pass. Ralph went in first, followed by Ravio and Hilda, and then the other Labrynnians. Ralph turned back just to see Ravio handling the Loftwing with ease, like he had trained all his life. While his face hid it, the fact left a bitter attitude towards the admittedly impressive Knight of Lorule's record. But Ralph was better, much better. "You fly well, Ravio. Impressive."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. Quite honestly, I haven't done this in combat, just recreational. I had a pet named Sheerow. This was Hilda's favorite pastime, riding that bird...and he was how we managed to escape Lorule." Ravio looked away, keeping his eyes on the pass. "Your Majesty, I know we have our differences, but we have a bigger similarity. I wish for us, fo at least this moment, to be allies, and to give the Imperials the beatdown they deserve to save our friends."

Ralph looked away for a second, then gazed at the inattentive Princess of Lorule. Pushing aside his distaste for the knight for the affection of the princess, he nodded. "Protect her at all cost. Don't be a hero, Sir Ravio."

Ravio chuckled. "Never have to worry about that."

Ralph turned back around, noticing that the pass was coming to an end and Spectacle Rock was in sight. Looking up to the sun, Ralph tugged up on the reins of Moosh. "Let's darken the sky, and get our allies into the Lair."

* * *

Shade, Link, and Zelda had barely made it to the Imperial encampment before they got the news that the Labrynnian Air Force began their flight. They knelt behind some rocks and waited for the aerial attack that would happen any moment now.

While the teens were probably nervous due to facing the entire Imperial might in one place, Shade had his mind on another thing. 30 years ago, this was not only his final dive into a southern Hyrule dungeon, but the battleground between him and Ganon. For years until his second adventure, Shade thought the beast was dead, but when he heard that his death was the key to bringing Ganon back and Agahnim also tried the same thing, Shade was skeptical. That was until the last time he was here.

"Hey, Shade, what's up?" The old hero looked to the small being floating in front of him, and then back to the close yet so far entrance to the Lair within the right of the duo rock.

"Just remembering the last time I was here."

"When you socked it to Ganon?"

He scoffed. "I didn't beat Ganon. He whipped my ass. Zelda defeated him...well, we did. Had I not slipped the Triforce of Wisdom to her, I might not have made it out, and Ganon would be your worry today, not someone else. But no, I'm thinking about a later date."

Spryte became interested, and looked to Shade's successor and daughter. They were in conversation of their own, not paying attention to the older man and fairy. Looking back at Shade, she floated inquisitively. "When?"

"Remember when I told my story, and said I left the castle? This is where I came."

"And?"

Shade gulped. "Well… The story of how Ganon needs my blood to resurrect is one of many solutions. His body was vaporized, but his being, his soul...intact. He's in there, waiting."

"What?" Link and Zelda had tuned in now, and Shade turned to them. If they were nervous then, they were quaking in their skin. Sighing, he turned back to Spectacle Rock.

"Ganon survived, but like it has been stated, he cannot return. He needs a host body, one willing and strong, or the blood of one of the chosen two to come back. My blood would have been enough, or Her Majesty's, which is why I'm somewhat comforted that our 'king' isn't an agent of the Dark Lord. I doubt he will bother us anyway. Just focus on our objective, saving Midna and Gan. Leave the real fighting to the Resistance. And speaking of them…"

From the pass, Loftwings (and Prince Ralph's bear) flew skyward, blanketing the sky. As shadows casted over Spectacle Rock, a bugle echoed, and the Imperials rushed to pick up arms. Shade could feel his companions' nervousness, and turned to them with a smile. "For Hyrule." Unsheathing the Master Sword, Shade rushed forward, surprising some of the nearby Bokoblins and Moblins and taking them out with a beam attack. As more monsters turned their attention to the Hero of Hyrule, his proteges stepped forward. Link rolled forward, swinging his blade in concert with the older hero, felling monster after monster in a coordinated concert. Behind them, Zelda fired arrow after arrow, hitting the targets Link and Shade ignored. Thankfully, Shade chose a spot close to the entrance of Spectacle Rock, leaving the majority of the base unknown to their existence. So while the fighters in the sky did their job, Shade, Link, Spryte, and Zelda were able to slip into the Lair.

* * *

"Sir, we're searching all over the dungeon for him."

Zant looked at the huge hole in the wall of the Gerudo prince's former prison. His calculations about the boy's power were not wrong, despite the evidence. Gan had tried to escape earlier, to no avail. That means...either the boy had external help, or he had a hidden power. Or...could it be both? It is no secret to him nor the other Imperial leaders that the power of the Demon King still has residue here, although they ignored it for the most part. The revival of Ganon is not a goal of the king, for the scourge of Hyrule could mean trouble for the Imperials.

But the boy is the descendant of the vile being, and very strong as well, typical of Gerudo males and females of Ganon's lineage. But to have direct access to his tainted powers… Zant fumed under his mask, not looking at the monster beside him. "He's just beginning to test his powers. The longer it takes to find him, the more he gets used to it, and the more dangerous he becomes. Guard the girl as well. He's headed for her, and there's a chance he will find her."

"Zant!" The masked Imperial turned to his white-haired superior, who looked as if he was having a terrible day. Ghirahim gazed coolly at his inferior, and then to the hole. "Ah great, another problem with the scum."

"What do you mean?"

"The Resistance is here!"

Zant sighed. Always the drama queen Ghirahim is. Turning away from the hole, he walked past the Demon Lord. "Well, let's burn them alive. Prepare to erupt Death Mountain once more."

Ghirahim caught Zant's arm. "The Pendant of Power-"

"-Is needed here. I'm sure His Majesty will understand. How about you go and deliver him the news? He likes to be kept up to date."

* * *

Midna was quite sure she had quit crying out tears long ago. Matter of fact, she was sure she had stopped crying an hour ago. As for why she was sitting down with her head between her legs as if she was crying, her eyes still on the wet spots on her pants, she didn't know.

Outside of herself, she knew something else. Her guards have triple in number, for reasons only describable as this: someone of the Resistance must have entered the base. That comforted Midna just a bit, but her mind wandered to Gan's situation. Did his guard grow as well? Whatever the case was, Midna was sure her rescue was imminent, or her brother-no, just Zant-would keep her away.

Of course, it could be that her guard was just increased just in case she tried to escape. Midna rather not disappoint herself.

Shivering a bit in the chilly darkness, Midna brought her cloak closer to her, immediately wishing she was in Gan's arms now. Zant's cruelty to making Gan listen as the devil touched and toyed with her breasts and her nether region with his hands was, in her mind, a much better result than to what he could have done. What Zant promised he will do. That infuriated Midna more, that she allowed this as a naive child and as a knowing adult. She could have beaten her brother, but in a moment of weakness, trying to protect the Pendant of Wisdom, she sacrificed herself and the Pendant of Power. Her presence has made tortured Gan, just as him being in here tortured her before, but she didn't see or hear his suffering. He heard every twisted word, every calling scream, and though Gan tried to get Zant to stop, he was powerless again. She was powerless for the third time. Powerless to save Gan. Powerless to protect the pendant. Powerless to save herself.

The only thing that kept her warm was the fact her friends could be out there trying to save her and the hot object touching her arm...Hot object? Midna fished in her cloak, and pulled out said object. It wasn't just any hot object: it was her glowing Gossip Stone. Zant hadn't searched all of her person at all. As disgusting as that sounds, she was quite pleased at the moment. Standing up, Midna quietly and frantically spoke into it. "Hello? Can anyone hear me? It is me, Midna." No one picked up on the other side, so she tried again. "This is Midna Twilight, can anyone hear me?"

" _Midna? Midna? Is that you?"_

Hilda. Her best friend Princess Hilda. Midna laughed, then remembered her guards. "Yes, it is me."

" _I'll be damned. Are you okay? Is Gan with you? Where are you in this rock? We're here, kicking ass, but we got an infiltration team currently inside to find you and Gan. Describe your surroundings."_

"How will that help?"

" _Hero of Hyrule, remember?"_

"Oh, right." Midna looked around, seeing as to what could be a difference between this room and possible others. From experience, dungeons can be hard to describe on a room by room basis. "Uh… there's two torches, unlit, and...there's writing on the wall. 'Go to the next room.'"

* * *

"Room with two torches and words that say 'Go to the next room?' I know where she is." Shade looked down on the decomposing Wizzrobe behind him, and to the trio behind. Their infiltration of Spectacle Rock was successful, but the incognito part of it was a massive failure. The Imperials had suspected some of the Resistance would enter the base, and they were aptly prepared on such short notice. Still, they didn't expect the old Hero of Hyrule to lead that charge.

"Did we find them?"

"Yes, Link, they did. They're also not to far away from us. Through that door to the right." Shade eyed it with some contempt. "I hope that Padra isn't there." Using Shade's raft to cross the moat of lava, the three Hylians and the fairy crossed into the next room. It was well-lit for a dungeon room, just with enough light so that Link, Zelda, Spryte, and Shade could see the adversary between them and the locked door to the north.

Who else but the one called Horsehead.

He sniffed as the trio held their blades forward, and sneered as he walked forward. "It seems we are destined to cross paths all the time, Princess and Hero-es. I expected you'll come for here."

"Step out the way, Horsehead. You have no reason to hold the children prisoner."

"You're right, Hero of Hyrule, I don't." Horsehead looked to the locked door, brandishing the key. "I have the mind to release her, but only with one condition: you leave your kids to battle me while you take off with the girl."

Shade scoffed, "As if."

"Link, your time as Farore's champion is over. That was decades ago. Live in the present. Let the youths chosen by the goddesses fight." Before Shade could respond, Link threw his hand on Shade's shoulder, looking at him with telling eyes. Shade looked to Zelda, who bore those same eyes. Those eyes held courage and wisdom in them, and while the old hero didn't want to do so, Horsehead was right. He had to pass the torch, now.

"Give me the girl." Horsehead nodded and unlocked the door, swinging it open. Moments later, a young, light-blue-skinned girl dressed in black with fiery orange hair stepped out, looking at Horsehead with confusion as she stepped over to the trio. Looking at Shade and the others, she sauntered over.

"I heard everything."

Shade nodded. "Good, let's go." Ushering Midna out the room, Shade turned to Link and Zelda once more, Shade offered one final piece of advice. "Link, Zelda...kill him, but not in the name of vengeance, but for righteousness."

Zelda nodded. "We'll make sure of it...father."

Shade could have teared up right there, but he had a mission to finish. Shade and Midna finally left the room, and it sealed tight behind them. Sighing, Shade turned to Midna, who seemed distressed. "Let's get you out of here."

She denied him. "Not without Gan."

Shade had forgotten about the boy. "Where is he?"

* * *

" _I could try to find him. Give me a minute."_

The Wizzrobes responsible for the earlier eruption of Death Mountain assembled once more. The room was quite heated, with only small pockets of flooring to walk on around the room. It was at the farthest left end of the dungeon, just below a room that continues the path to the main chamber, the one Ganon resided...resides in.

" _I...think I got him. Yes, yes I do."_

The door was wide open, allowing a lone figure to slip inside. His footsteps clacked against the cold stone floor, but the Wizzrobes did not show their hooded bird faces. The figure counted seven of them, six in blue robes with a single one in red. Obviously, the latter was the leader, and had his back turned to the intruder. The red-robed one rose his head, not turning it. "Lord Ghirahim, we are almost prepared to unleash the mountain's power. However, there is the high chance that there will be Imperial casualties. Is it fine we take such a risk?"

The figure chuckled. "Certainly...starting with you."

" _I can feel him...but there's something else...Something not right."_

The lead Wizzrobes turned and jumped as he gazed at the hulking figure. All he could see besides dark clothing was glowing yellow eyes under a hood. Then the sounds of a low chuckle and the thunder of the two doors in the room closing with the wave of the man's hands. The Wizzrobe stepped back while the others looked up looked up, drawing their wands. Drawing its wand, the lead Wizzrobes challenged the intruder. "Who are you?"

" _What do you mean by 'something isn't right?'"_

" _All I can sense is...is darkness and power. Something I haven't sensed before in him."_

" _...Get me to him now."_

The figure smiled as he drew his blade, imbuing it with magic. "You can call me...Ganondorf." He instantly vanished before the Wizzrobes' eyes, confusing and intimidating the seven bird-wizards. It was all quiet until one of the wizards cried out, a sword sticking out its chest. It collapsed as the sword was removed, but the others did not hesitate to attack the killer. As he deflected their blasts, Ganondorf smiled, and flipped to the central platform in the room, ducking and weaving as he cut the three Wizzrobes there. A fifth Wizzrobe floated into the air, hoping to use higher ground against the warrior, but Ganondorf was in fainted. A fireball was thrown his way, but instead of blocking it, he caught it with the tip of his sword and threw it towards a stunned sixth Wizzrobe, causing it to fall. For the one in flight, Ganondorf leaped into the air, vanished, and reappeared behind the Wizzrobe, crushing its neck under his feet after bringing it back to the ground.

All that was left was the red-robed Wizzrobe. It shuddered in fear as Ganondorf turned its way, yellow eyes glowing with bloodlust. The warrior slowly began to walk towards the Wizzrobe as it tried to escape.

"Help! Help! Open the door! No... No… Nooooooooo!" It didn't feel Ganondorf's sword finish it, but it's body began to hover. The Wizzrobe looked to Ganondorf, whose smile was far from reassuring as the warrior held the wizard above the pool of lava.

"For Calatia. Rauru. Nabooru." With one swift jerk of the hand, Gan eviscerated the Wizzrobe leader.

" _No… I'll handle Gan myself."_


	18. Retribution, Deception, and Prevention

"Something is up, Ravio." The Lorulean knight zipped his Loftwing past a Keese, and Hilda expertly used her sword to rid it of its existence. The battle above Spectacle Rock was much harder than they expected, but it couldn't be as intense as it was on the ground. Both could see that the Resistance and the Imperials had finally drawn arms against each other after years of buildup, and the surprise had paid off. The monsters were still scrambling to the defense even with the numbers advantage, but the tactics of General Auru to use the narrowness of the pass leading to Spectacle Rock was truly - pun, not intended - a spectacle.

"What is it, Hilda?"

However, Hilda had other problems to worry about, one much more closer. "I...sense dark power."

"No shit. We are at the headquarters of dark and evil power."

"No," Hilda exclaimed, "I mean...the Imperials are planning something."

Knowing that Hilda's intuition was normally pretty good, Ravio sighed and flew temporarily out of the battle, and turned to Hilda. "Where is it coming from?"

Hilda concentrated for a few moments, then gasped. She pointed to the one part of Death Mountain Ravio didn't want to fly to: it's peak. "There. I sense it emanating from there. Strangely enough, it feels similar to when… They're doing it again. The beast."

Ravio frowned, then looked back to the battlefield. "It is for us." _Smart move, Imperials._ "How is it?"

"I felt power dip tremendously for a moment, then it surged back up. It was as if something happened to stop the output of energy, then it returned, and with even more power." Hilda looked at Ravio with resolute eyes. "We need to stop it."

Ravio shook his head. He wasn't to put himself and Hilda, his dear Hilda, in the face of danger against a mountain whose ready to throw up molten rock again. "No, we don't."

"I command you to."

"No."

"I'm not asking, Ravio."

"And I'm not going, Hilda." She stared angrily at him for a moment before turning away, back to the aerial battle. He knew he had disappointed her, but Ravio didn't want to do something so foolish on a whim.

"Then maybe I could go with Prince Ralph."

Ravio scoffed. "Hell if he would go with you."

"Why are like this, Ravio? I know you can be a coward, but this… You saw what it could do. You were first to notice it! Now that we have a chance to take it out, you rather run?"

"I'm doing it for your safety, Princess."

"Don't call me Princess. I am not your princess. I am your friend."

"No, you are not." Ralph turned to Hilda with steady eyes, conviction (for once) set in them. "You are special to me, more than a friend could be. Even though we are separate in our rankings, we have always been together, Hilda, and I cherish that more than anything. It is one of many reasons why I strive to keep you safe. If we go there… I can't protect you. I cannot do what I swore an oath to do as your personal knight."

Hilda was still frowning, but more relaxed. "Then what would you do, Ravio? Leave our people to die?"

"No, of course not." _Damn you gods for giving me this sudden burst of bravery._ Ravio sighed and turned his Loftwing towards the rendezvous point of the Resistance. "Just tell me what I need to do."

* * *

Link and Zelda stood in place, swords drawn and voices silent, as they awaited Horsehead to make the first move. However, the horseman just stood there, staring down the Hero and Princess. What made things worse is that was the noncombatant that noticed things were off about the Imperial general. Spryte knew the warrior was doing something totally un-Horsehead-like: smiling. With that fact in mind, Spryte leaned into Link's ear and whispered, "Hey, listen. When does that donkey ever grin?"

Link finally noticed it too. "Never. Something is up." Link stepped forward, lowering his sword but raising his shield in case of an attack. "What's with the cheesy grin? You must have something planned."

Horsehead's voice cracked as he chuckled, slightly lighter than the deep gruff he usually spoke with. He quickly stopped as he clutched his side, a reminder of his near-defeat to Link at Clock Town. "My heart is bursting at this moment that I finally got you two alone...to myself. Even though my old adversary lives… We have now come full circle, Hero and Princess, and this time..." Horsehead switched to his normal, serious composure, whipping out his mace. "You will both die."

Link looked back to Zelda, who shrugged. "I have no clue as to what he's talking about."

"Yea, I definitely planned on his death."

"It's just us now. Link, Her Majesty, or Daddy cannot save you two now. I'll end Hyrule's greatest fairytale that is the chosen two!" Horsehead sneered in a very horse-like way.

"Maybe you'll beg for mercy, Princess, unlike your Sheikah dog!" Enraged, Zelda raised her hand to cast a spell at Horsehead, but the general had calculated this. Swinging his mace, the ball split from the handle and soared past Link, hitting Zelda square in the chest again, without the output of Nayru's Love this time. She collided with the back wall, unconsciously collapsing on the floor.

"Zelda!" Link dropped his sword and rushed to Zelda side, dropping on his knees. He checked her vitals and listened to her slow breath, comforted that she had not left him on the world alone just yet. "Spryte, make sure she stays okay...Spryte?" A bottle rolled to Zelda's foot, containing the angry fairy. Spryte must have gone after Horsehead while Link rushed to Zelda's aid.

"Hero! Face me!"

Something in Link snapped. It wasn't at first unexplainable to him, because he had never felt it before. It wasn't a burst of courage, or something worthy of a legendary hero, at least to his knowledge. But it wasn't anger either, despite how he truly felt. It was something raw, primal...inherent. That feeling didn't awaken when he nearly lost his life (the first time), or when he touched the Pendant of Courage, or when he accepted being Farore's chosen warrior. No, this was something else...like a spirit that dwells within Link had finally woken up. Its spark? Evil. Its reason to wake up? To eradicate all evil that threatens Hyrule. It is a spirit of a hero, and Link desired to succumb to it.

Reaching into his pouch, Link drew a new blade, the one destined to eradicate all evil. He stood up to Horsehead's challenge, facing the horseman with renewed fortitude.

Horsehead frowned at the sight of the Master Sword and retracted the chained ball. "So he has passed it to you...Let's see if you are worthy of the blade."

"Shall we? HYAAAAH!" Link and Horsehead collided their weapons, each striking the others more ferociously than before. In Horsehead's eyes, this battle had been a long time coming, but for Link, it was the end of a chapter.

* * *

"Oren! Ralph!" The two figures raced towards the landing Loftwing, and Hilda slid off immediately. She ushered them over and began to sputter out her plan. "The beast is going to attack again, but I think we can beat it."

Ralph looked at the distant peak, raising an eyebrow. "How so?"

"We need to weaken it." Hilda looked to Oren, who caught onto what Hilda meant. "Yes, Oren, you. Only the Sage of Water can do such a thing. If we can take out the energy put in, we could potentially stop the attack. Or at least delay it until we stop whoever is channeling power into the mountain."

Oren lowered her head. "I...I don't think that's possible. I might not have enough power someone else strong in magic went with me, or if there was another Sage around…"

Ravio sighed. "Impa was the Sage of Shadow, but she's dead. The others, if not dead, are leaders in their cities in North Hyrule."

Oren hummed to herself and smiled. "Not true… There is another Sage around here."

"Where?"

"You… It is you, Hilda. I can sense the power of the Sage of Shadow within you." Hilda and Ravio were going to retort, but Ralph didn't want to waste time.

"So let's get to it. Oren, you're with me. Hilda, Bunny Boy, meet you guys at the peak. Ralph jumped aboard Moosh and swung Oren behind him. As he made sure she was sitting comfortably, he noticed that, despite the lack of water around here, her skin was still moist. "Is that you using your powers to not dry out?"

"Oh, no, Zoras can retain their moisture for days. Even a drink of water can sustain that. Don't you have Zoras back in Labrynna?

"Both types, Sea and River Zoras, never seen them out the water. Never noticed that they can be wet outside the waves."

At this, Oren smiled wickedly and locked her hands around Ralph's waist. "I hear that human girls have this tendency too. Would you know about that, Prince Raphael?"

Ralph, red as a cherry, pointed to Hilda and Ravio, and then to the peak. "Come on!' We're wasting time!"

* * *

Midna felt her form convert from the dark rectangles that transferred her from the Hero of Hyrule's side back to her body and quickly made way for the room in which she sensed her friend within. She pushed the door with some difficulty, but able to open it fully to allow her inside.

Her body quickly heated up, but she wasn't sure if it was because of the heat in the room or the carnage within. The robed bodies of the Wizzrobes were decomposing slower than usual, allowing Midna to see just exactly where the killing blow was. She counted six bodies but could see the remnants of a seventh based on a wand by the door. As for the murderer of the Wizzrobes, he hadn't left the room at all. He stood in front of Midna, facing the pool of lava, and if he knew Midna was there, he hadn't acknowledged the presence.

So she took initiative. "Gan."

The boy stiffened, and as if he was in control of the Wizzrobes' lingering presence, the monsters vanished immediately. His "concentration" broken, Gan turned around, his face morphed in shock and embarrassment. He stood in place, too frozen to show how surprised he is to see Midna, as both knew that he killed these monsters, and if Midna had to guess, it was in cold blood. By looking at Gan for the first time in a week, she didn't feel conflict about his actions. If anything, she was elated and...there was a tinge of sadness.

But she had no remorse for the Imperials anyway, and so she walked up to her motionless friend and hugged him, cried on his shoulders, sent her pain to him in the forms of wet tears. Although hesitant, he responded by wrapping her up. "Midna."

The sadness within grew bigger and bigger, and Midna couldn't control it. "You're okay...you're okay."

Gan held Midna in front of him, and caressed her cheek. "I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Yes… I...Gan, I was so worried about you! I... felt and heard terrible things."

Gan frowned. "What things?"

"The Hero of Hyrule said... you turned to the Dark Lord, and taken his power. That you... betrayed the Resistance."

Gan shook his head. "What? I haven't done such a thing, Midna? I would never betray the Resistance. Whoever this 'Hero' you speak of is a liar, a manipulator, and just as he morphed Hyrule into thinking everything was safe years ago, he's doing the same now."

"He is real. He is alive, Gan, and would never do that. He wants to help you." At that, Midna realized that Gan was never a big fan of the Hero of Hyrule. If anything, he was the legend's biggest critic, for reasons other than being the Dark Lord's descendant. His face showed that resentment. "Help me? I don't need anyone's help. Especially not the one who failed us."

"He's here to atone for that. With his help, Hyrule can be saved."

At this, Gan released Midna, and turned to the lava. He stared at it for a moment, and turn his head partially to her. "No, it won't. Only my power can save Hyrule."

"I don't need your power, Gan, whatever that is. I… I just want you to come and get out of her with me. The Resistance is here, fighting the Imperials. We can help them. I've come too far to lose you to a pig man."

"And I won't lose you the same way I lost my family and friends. I will not be weak anymore. I have my power, my _birthright_ , my _legacy_ , and I will use it for you. To protect you."

Midna folded her arms, putting all her weight on one leg as she slumped her hips, trying her best to keep her composure. "I don't doubt that. But you don't need Ganon's power for such things. You have protected me before, and can do so in the future without it."

Gan clicked his tongue, and raised his head. "Hear me, Midna, I will not fail again. I am much more powerful than I have ever been. I am more powerful than Zant, Ghirahim, and the King of Hyrule. I will overthrow him, and I...no, we...you and I can rule Hyrule, and lead it back to its golden era."

Midna cracked and her mind spoke before she processed it. "No. Hyrule won't be saved by the child of the one who brought it into this mess. Your ambitious dreams of being a hero are reserved for the risen Hero and Princess."

That got Gan's attention, and turned him around. He stared daggers at Midna, and she did her best to return them too. Lowering his head, he stood still for a moment, then raised his head. "Then I guess I'll have to kill them too."

"I… I can't believe this."

"Because?"

"Because you are a fool whose only claim to fame is another fool! You are not the man I fell in love with. You're just a shell of him." In response, Gan's eyes flashed, and he half-clenched his fist. MIdna felt her throat tightened, and collapsed as she struggled to find air. Her earlier assumption was right: Something dark had taken ahold of Gan, for all he had said before was not him, even when he is not of his right mind.

"Let her go, and while we're at it, let him go, Ganon." Midna turned back, and spotted Shade standing there. His face was exposed, and whatever emotion he could display at facing his old nemesis was nonexistent.

"So you're the Hero of Hyrule, huh? Couldn't stay dead after all these years For the record, Ganon does not control me." Gan's voice stayed the same, but both Midna and Shade could tell he was not the controlling mind in the body, whether or not his actions were of his own was hard to tell. Or...is Gan, the one Midna knew, actually gone, replaced by this new one?

"This isn't you, Gan. Let her go."

Midna felt the pressure on her throat waver, and looked back to Gan. Whatever it was, it had an effect on her friend, as he seemed conflicted over what he is doing to her. "You...you tried to turn her against me!"

Shade denied it. "You have done that well yourself. I'm not the one choking her, Prince of Thieves. I would never hurt someone who I loved."

That was the trigger that hit Gan the most, as he flinched his head and released Midna. She gasped for air, and crawled to Shade as Gan crossed his arms. "You...you will not toy with me."

Shade tsked as he walked into the room proper, calmly and in a non-threatening manner. "It seems Ganon has embedded his roots into you. Your drive for vengeance and power has replaced the true you with...this. Behold, Midna, the one you once knew as Gan, and who you will know as Ganondorf."

Gan, or "Ganondorf" as shade called him, smiled. "You're dead, Hero. You're dead to your country, and you'll die by my hand and power."

Shade looked amused looked amused. "Huh. Warped by the dark lord who, in retrospect, is the reason you suffer. You have become what you sought to destroy."

"Don't lecture me, Hero. I have seen through the weaknesses of the Imperials and the Resistance. I do not possess whatever fears the king has. When he dies, I will bring order and justice to my Kingdom of Hyrule."

"Never!" Shade began to run, but Gan was ready. He fired a blast from his hand, and it struck the Hero so hard he collapsed on the spot. Only Midna's quick hands save the older man from slipping into the molten pool. She picked up the man and set him on a side wall, then turned her attention to Gan.

" _Your_ kingdom? Midna put a hand on her blade, ready to give Gan the beatdown of his life. She didn't know what Gan truly meant, but she was going to go against him. "I'll surrender if I was you, Ganon. As of today, you and the Imperials have lost to the light!"

Gan chuckled as he turned around. "To the light? Midna my friend, I have only just begun. The dark… It shall prevail."

Midna frowned. It was the hard truth, but now she wasn't blind. Gan had totally converted to whatever state the Prince of Darkness had him.. "I am not your friend anymore. You are as dead to me as Zant is. But the man I love is in there, and that man I will save, whether it is by killing you first or by other means, I will save you Gan.."

Gan glowered, and growled. "Only a fool would stand against me, one chosen by the gods and wields the power of Din."

Midna drew her blade and got into battle position "Such conceit. But if you are one of the chosen, as you claim...Then I'll risk everything, even the life of my best friend, to deny you!"

Gan smirked as he took out his sword. "Shadow has been moved by light, it seems… How amusing." Gan flipped in the air, and brought his sword down, collided it with Midna's. She went on the defensive as Gan aggressively swung his blade, almost driving her into a wall before she ducked and amazing leaped over Gan. He quickly turned around, swinging at her before her defenses were truly up, stunning the girl and kicking her through the doorway.

She landed on her free hand, a knee and a foot, her sword twisted behind her back, and she looked up to Gan, walking emotionlessly through the doorway. "Is that all you got, Mr. All Mighty and Powerful?" She stood up, and taunted her opponent with her blade. "I must have gone easy on you all these years."

"Hmph, I doubt that. You've always been the lesser between the two of us."

Midna shrugged. "We'll see."

* * *

The two groups of fliers made it close enough to the mountain peak that they were beginning to feel its heat. Luckily, Oren had spell both humans and mounts so that they wouldn't suffer from heat exhaustion or worse.

Ravio and Hilda were first to the peak, and began scanning it for what could possibly be its source of power. Hilda and Oren, as they came closer and closer to the volcano, pinpointed that the channeling was going into the mountain from a nearby outside source, and that power was of great level. Matter of fact, it only had two equals, the Pendants of Courage and Wisdom.

When they told General Auru that news, he confirmed what they were thinking: The Pendant of Power was in use. Only Hilda knew one person who could possibly possess it now.

Ravio spotted the figure first, standing dangerously close to the opening of the peak. He hadn't noticed the incoming rebels, and the Loruleans, anxious for vengeance, took advantage of that.

"You're dead, Zant."


	19. The Usurper of Lorule, Zant

"Zant." The robed man lowered his arms, quietly standing in front of the four beings behind him. He chuckled as he turned face, his mask hiding his smile. An odd grouping he was faced with, two Loruleans, a Labrynnian, and a Zora. Three of them royalty. United to stop him from destroying their rebellion once and for all. It was cute, if not pathetic, that they thought they could win.

"Well, well, well, the Loruleans return, this time with help. Zora, you're a long way from home."

"The name is Princess Oren. The-"

"Sage of Water," Zant interrupted. "Yes, I know who you are. The only one who rebelled to not to fall by my blade. There was… Rauru… Nabooru… Darunia, Saria… Your sister, Ruto..," He glanced at Ravio, "and then there was Impa. All of the six. Impa was my favorite thus far."

Ravio drew out a weapon-a Sand Rod-and sent a sandstorm to Zant. The masked warrior was unprepared, and took the full force of the grainy wind. He fell down to a lower ledge, and rolled away from the mountain peak until he came to a complete stop. Ravio didn't hesitate to chase after him. "Do whatever it takes to stop the beast. I got Zant."

"Ravio." The boy turned to face the Prince of Labrynna, who sought to follow. "I'll go with you."

Ravio shook his head, and pointed to the girls. "Watch over them. Just in case…" Ravio looked to a worried Hilda, and then back to Ralph. "I don't make it back." Ravio didn't wait for Ralph to acknowledge him, turning away and leaping down to Zant's level. Sighing, Ralph walked back to the girls, facing the volcano.

"Well, let's get to it."

Oren nodded, and concentrated. "Time passes, people move... Like a river's flow, it never ends... A childish mind will turn to noble ambition... Young love will become deep affection... The clear water's surface reflects growth... Now listen to the Serenade of Water to reflect upon yourself." A blue, watery aura surrounded the Water Sage as she hummed a tune and she thrusted her hand out. Opening her eyes, she spoke to Hilda. "You're confused as to how you can be the Sage of Shadow."

Hilda nodded. "Yes… Did Impa do this? When?"

"Before she died. She must have knew she wouldn't make it...so she chose another. Now it is the time you must honor her sacrifice. Channel deep within yourself, and become the Sage of Shadows and listen. This is the melody that will draw you into the infinite darkness that absorbs even time... Listen to this, the Nocturne of Shadow!" Oren hummed another tune, and looked at Hilda. She mimicked the Zora's motions correctly, pleasing the Water Sage. "Good. Now hum the Nocturne of Shadow, and awaken the power within."

Hilda did just that, and felt a power surge through her. She opened her eyes, and saw a dark aura around her. Oren nodded her approval. "Good. Now focus, and siphon the energy Zant gave the mountain. If we can draw it out, we can calm the giant." Both women concentrated, and slowly began drawing the dark magic of the Imperial out from the volcano's innards. But both could sense the amount in, and realized that not even the most powerful mage in the world could put so much energy at one given time. It would require many other practitioners, or something that can output an immense amount of power, like a powerful relic.

One like the Pendant of Power that Zant stole just a day ago.

* * *

Zant was still removing sand from his mask once Ravio made it to him. He looked at the Lorulean fiercely as he put his helmet back on. "I probably deserved that, but your fate is far worse than a sand shower."

Ravio ignored Zant's words, this time drawing his sword. "You are through, dark interloper. Your crimes against the world in the name of a faceless king is your doom. For what reason, I don't know… What do you get out of this?"

Zant chuckled, and began flipping and twisting his body as he spoke. "You call me an interloper? Still your tongue for a moment, whelp, and I will tell you of both the damnation and the oppression of ages. There once was a people of our world, a tribe that desired Hyrule to be made anew, that were locked away in another world like insects in a cage. In the shadows they regress, so much so that they all knew anger and hatred, even the faintest bloom of revenge. And all of it was the fault of a useless, do-nothing royal family that had resigned itself to create their miserable half-existence! You know who those people are? True heroes. Those who sought to change the world, but the Harkinian lineage has done so much to paint their perfect picture of Hyrule. Ganon is one of those tribesmen. Ghirahim, Horsehead, and I are part of that tribe. Our king was part of it, but he, unlike Ganon, didn't mindlessly seek to exact revenge on the Harkinians from the dark. No, instead of fighting the royalty, he joined royalty. Now he seeks to save our world, and I, as a humble servant, will enact his wish. My king has only one wish… To merge shadow of Ganon and the light of Harkinian… and make darkness!"

Ravio had come to the conclusion that Zant, if you get pass his craziness, was mad. Like a mad dog, he had to be put down. Permanently. "You won't destroy us Zant, neither will your king. We beat you once, and we'll beat you again and again until we liberate the throne. I will have revenge for Lorule, if nothing else."

"Ha!" Zant fully revealed his face, and began to rise in the air. "You know, I thought my sister would give me this fight that 'would end in my doom,' but it is you instead. I say it is a fitting way to end this part of our lives, and now that you took my time to say it, you shall die." He rose into the air and was covered by the helmet again. "Your friends are too late to stop the beast, and after your death, Knight of Lorule, light and shadow shall merge!" Zant stretched his arms, and the scene flashed before Ravio's eyes, encasing him in a white light.

* * *

Zelda felt herself laying on something sharp and itchy as her unconscious state began to subside. She shot her torso up as her memory of Horsehead and Link washed over her, afraid that her friend was in trouble. However, she was present with a different scenery, one so familiar yet not so.

A garden. A castle garden.

For as far as she could see, north, south, east, and west, Zelda enjoyed a sight of freshly blooming flowers, fruit-bearing trees, and lowly-cut grasses. In front of her was a large fountain, a winged statue with a trio of triangles centered. Besides the presence of herself and the flora, there were no signs of life. There was no sun or moon, despite the glow that somehow managed to break through the mold of darkness. It was an ethereal light.

She stood up, and assessed herself, noticing the new light purple dress she wore on her body. It was adorned by a gold belt, a cloth hanging from the belt with many different symbol sewn into it, and gold shoulder guards, and to give her the identity of a royal, a golden tiara hung from her head. Moving forward, she noticed that light around her shift as well, and uncovered a large stone building, a castle. It looked old, ancient, but somehow standing. Unwavered, Zelda walked towards the huge brown doors, entering a dark, empty hall with many balconies and chandeliers above her. As she came into the room proper, a yellow glow can before her, leading her deeper into the castle.

 _"Youths chosen by the three, unite north and south, and return the light to the darkened land. Show the holy pendants the way to the timeless temple, an age old war you shall fight..."_

Zelda stopped in her tracks, and looked around for who had spoken. "Hello?" After a moment of no answer, Zelda shrugged to herself, and continued walking, following the glow. She figured the voice was a figment of her imagination. She made her way through the building, losing the time as she surveyed the many hallways that the light led her through. She wanted to explore more, but her fear of getting lost overshadowed her lust for knowledge.

" _A headless crown clatters against the ground. Love makes a secret, obvious yet not found. And birth it gave, and blood it will pay. Claim your throne, I say…"_

Zelda paused again in the middle of a stairway in a tower, hearing the strange voice once again. She was sure it was real this time. However, her mind became engrossed in another subject as she looked around; a painting of some sort hung on the right wall. It was of a symbol anyone in Hyrule would recognize, that of the Triforce. Within each triangle was a very recognizable figure: In the lower left, a blond-haired boy with light skin and a green tunic holding the hilt of a blade; in the lower right, a blond girl in a purple dress how a bow with a lighted arrow strung; in the top triangle, a large, blue pig hovered over the form of a dark-skinned, redhead male wielding a golden trident. Zelda knew who the three represent, the Hero (aka Link), the Princess (aka her), and Ganon. However, Ganon was a pig, not man, so… What could this mean?

More paintings lined the hallway, but they told a story Zelda already knew: Her parents stopping Ganon three decades ago, her father finding the Triforce of Courage, the battles against Aghanim shortly after. There wasn't anything new.

Losing interest in the paintings, tired of all the walking she has done so far, Zelda braved the last few steps and found a door at the top. Opening it she found herself outside, with two staircases at her side. She took the right one, covering her face as wind lashed at her. As she walked up, she could see an interior room, where her light guide ended, and rushed towards it. Within was a huge hall, columns holding the high ceiling and many statues lining the lone. The largest of them all was at the room's end, where a bust of the Triforce stood high with three women surrounding it. Those three women had a crystal on their head that gave away their identities.

"Sing with me a song of wisdom and queens. The bell silenced, but with your light it shall ring. Within my aching heart dwells sadness and cries. Can the moon see Hyrule's demise?" Zelda looked down, and saw a beautiful woman sitting on a throne. She had long blue hair, a flowing blue dress and the fairest of all fair skins. She held a harp across her bosom, looking down upon Zelda with kind eyes. "Welcome to your castle."

Zelda looked up to the statue above the throne, correlating the blues of the woman with the blue crystal on one of the statue's heads. "So you're...Nayru."

Nayru nodded, and stood to her full height. Zelda, in respect, bowed as best she could within her dress, but the Goddess of Wisdom disregarded it as she walked down to the Princess' level. "I have longed to meet you once more, sister. Oh, I'm ahead of myself… Princess Zelda, I mean. It has been a hectic week for us gods, I'm afraid. Din and Farore have hailed their chosen, yet I had to wait for mine."

Zelda had many things flowing through her mind, but some had more priority than others. "You were singing that song?"

"Yes, I was, as had our-my sisters have before me. It was your mother's, actually. She encoded a vision she had in final final days in song, but when your father left, and Impa led her forces to defend the castle, she had no one to entrust it too. So she pleaded to us to give the next generation of heroes, whenever they came, the song. What we didn't expect was for it to happen so quickly… You, Link, and Ganondorf came so immediately."

Zelda frowned. "You didn't know what would happen?"

"As Farore told Link, we are not omnipotent. As your world experience things, we see it in tandem. We do not influence the events, not take part in its salvation directly. The curse of Hyrule happens on its own. When evil grows strong enough, it triggers the agents of light."

"Link and I."

"Yes. But for two reincarnations to be within a generation is very unheard of. It has not happened before. For a Hero and Princess to take on multiple trials, that's somewhat of a commonality. The Hero and Princess of Legend, for example… Fate is its own god." Nayru looked away sorrowfully. "I wish there was something I could do. You-as Hylia-you did what you had to do to save our land, but that wasn't enough."

Zelda put a hand on the goddess' shoulder, comforting the deity. "Tell me what I must do to save Hyrule then."

Nayru nodded. "Right. That's why you're here." The goddess turned towards the Triforce. "As I speak, something terrible has shaped your mother's plan."

"What has?"

"The demon himself." Zelda and Nayru turned, acknowledging the newcomers in the room.

* * *

The bright light lessened into hues of green and brown, causing Ravio to lower his arm and opened his eyes. As his sight focused, the Lorulean found himself in a circular room, its walls wood in nature as it is was a hollowed trunk. In front of him was a deep pool of some liquid, Ravio believing that it was a type of poison. Whatever this place was, Ravio wasn't alone. Zant, hovering high above the pool, had his mask off, smiling wickedly.

"You know, I remember the day Lorule fell. I was quite surprised we even found your world again… Does the Resistance know the truth about how Lorule was destroyed?"

"They know what is needed."

"So you kept the best parts to yourself? Or are you under orders from your princess? By the gods, you are a lapdog? Are you truly a coward to bow so low under the lies of a foolish royal?"

Ravio didn't appreciate Zant ridiculing Hilda. "I can ask the same of you. Where is your king?"

At this, Zant grinned. "Stay long enough, and you might meet him. However, I won't grant you such an opportunity." Zant's mask lowered, and immediately he began firing a volley of dark orbs at Ravio. The Lorule knight jumped out the way, his cowardice creeping up inside. He knew he should have never come alone. Ralph could fight Zant better than he could.

Even if Ravio could make time to aim a shot to take down Zant, how will he? The Imperial is constantly teleporting and shooting at the knight, and could easily take out a projectile. He would have to not see it coming. "He would not have to see it coming… Aha!" Rolling on the ground after Zant's latest missed shots, Ravio quickly took his boomerang out his pouch. When Zant reappeared, the knight intentionally threw it off to the left just a bit.

"Missed, boy."

"I don't think so." On cue, the boomerang struck Zant in the back, knocking him out the air and into the ground below. Stunned as to what happened, Zant picked himself up and rose back into the air. Ravio smiled as he pocketed the boomerang. "Didn't see that coming, did ya?"

"You think you're so smart. I'll show you." Zant gestured with his arms, and the area changed once more. Zant vanished as the picture became clear. Ravio found himself on a rocky, light-blue platform. It was flimsy, like a teeter-totter. The surroundings signified he was in a hot place, most likely a mine of sorts within a volcanic mountain. Kneeling slowly, Ravio felt the surface of the platform, getting a sense that it was some type of rock with magnetic properties. But for what reason could-The platform began to shake, cause Ravio to lose his balance but hold his position. He found Zant on the edge of the platform, crackling with hysteria. "Losing your balance, eh? That's unbecoming of a knight. It is also unbecoming of a knight to let his princess do what she did."

Ravio stood to his feet, regaining his balance. "What are you ranting about?"

Zant paused himself, making Ravio wonder what exactly he was thinking, how his face was contorted in response to his question. Without a word, Zant vanished, and quickly Ravio searched for something that was large and metallic enough to hold him down. He found such an item in a heavy pair of Iron Boots. Before he could equip them, Zant had returned, and began jumping up and down again. Ravio slammed the boots on the platform, holding on tight as he could until Zant vanished again and the platform settled. Ravio quickly stood up, able to slip in one foot into the boots before Zant returned. Ravio slipped his other foot into a boot as he flopped around like a fish. Zant disappeared once more, reappearing behind Ravio, jumping some more. Ravio balanced himself, somehow moving easier than he thought the boot would allow him. Zant, downed that Ravio had managed to keep his balance, and quite winded from jumping as hard as he could to topple the boy, transferred to another section of the platform and fired as many dark balls as his energy would allow. Ravio was unprepared, but Zant's tiredness cost him his aim, allowing Ravio to move as swiftly as he could. Leaping out the boots, Ravio twirled in the air and kicked Zant in his helmet. The Imperial fell off, but caught himself before he made contact with the lava pool below. Enraged, Zant lifted himself, looking down upon the Lorule knight pick himself. He waved his arms again, using his power to switch to another arena.

Ravio found himself in an underground chamber, mostly filled with water. The knight found himself struggling to stay above the surface, fishing for a special face mask that'll allow for underwater breathing. He had to thank Oren for it later.

Swimming underwater, Ravio could see his enemy at the bottom, standing in wait from the rebel to come on down. Equipping the Iron Boots again, Ravio sank to the bottom of the chamber, right in front of Zant. The usurper looked full of himself, despite being beaten twice now.

"I remember our invasion of Lorule like it was yesterday. I remember King Lorule's blood forming a river down my blade. I do remember Lorule being destroyed. But was it me? Did I have that power back then, only three years ago? I don't remember so…'

"You have that power now."

"But is now then, Sir Ravioli? You could accuse me in the present for something I've done in the past but it doesn't work the other way. The beast… Vah Rudania we call him… He wasn't ready until earlier this year. Calatia was our test with him at full power. But when we invaded your Lorule, tell me something… Did you sense a different power, maybe a _divine_ power?"

Zant vanished before Ravio could get a whack at him, and the Lorulean knight swam in place as the ground under him began to quake. A large model of Zant's helmet began to rise from the ground. The mouthpiece opened, revealing Zant as he fired his dark orbs. Ravio swam around them, searching in his pouch for something to bring him-or Zant-closer to each other. Out came the hookshot, and once Ravio had a clear shot, he fired. Zant grunted at the pointed tip dug into his abdomen, and yanked him towards the knight. Ravio retrieved his sword, and slashed the Imperial's back. Blood diffused quickly as Zant vanished and reappeared above Ravio again, this time summoning a new area.

Back to the woody arena, this time inside a hollow tree. Totems were raised in a circle in the center of the room, with a central totem in the middle of the circle. Zant began hopping from one totem to another, Ravio chasing after him. He thought about climbing up on one as well, just to have equal footing, but the totems were not as sturdy as Ravio would think. Heck, they moved a bit as Zant hopped on each one, making the knight wonder how the Imperial kept his balance.

Zant paused on one totem, facing Ravio below. "'I see a pretty picture. One in which you fall dead, and my daughter and her knight stands tall.' That was King Yuga's last words, and it has been instilled into my dark heart. He was a connoisseur of the arts, I see. Most artists' not recognized when they're alive get recognized in death. But I wonder… Did His Majesty know how much of a bad painting his daughter was, or would he had realized it had he seen what she had done?"

"What did she do?"

"It perplexes me that you hadn't figured it out!" Zant fired another volley, Ravio running behind the center pole and towards Zant. He swayed the totem Zant stood on sway just a bit, and headed directly for it, slamming his body with as much force as he could. Zant stopped firing, trying to regain his balance until Ravio pushed the pole again, causing the former to fall on his head. Ravio hit another strike on Zant's back, leaving a bloody criss-cross.

Both combatants soon found themselves in an icy chamber. Zant, his back in pain, his anger heightened, used his power to grow exponentially as he rose in the air. "I'll crush you, you little ant!" Ravio watched as Zant made it to the highest point in the room, and came down. He barely dodged the crashing foot, but it was enough for Zant to land on a little surprise.

 _Boom!_

Zant tended to his aching foot as he hopped around the room, growing smaller and smaller until he was shorter than Ravio. Using the hookshot, he yanked mini-Zant over and struck him across the chest. Zant bounced back barely vanishing before Ravio could get a potential finishing blow. Reappearing in the air as usual, Zant traced his hand on his wound, seeing his own blood for the first time. He looked down to Ravio, furious. "Let's go home."

Zant switched the scenery once more, but this time, it was a place Ravio knew immediately where he was. The dark castle, the broken land, the cloudy sky… It was an image painted into his head, as the last image of Lorule. Ravio looked around, wondering if he was really back or had Zant just produced this mirage. Whether or not it was real, it had the desired effect Zant probably wanted-Ravio was between anger and tears.

"Welcome home, Ravio, to the land your treasured princess destroyed."

Ravio turned to Zant, still holding his wound. "What did you say?"

"Princess Hilda… She caused this. She wished upon your Triforce, and this happened. I had just killed your king. Where was you?"

Ravio knew where he was. He was just outside the chamber the Triforce and Hilda was, defending it. It wasn't until he had made sure the last monster was dead that he had entered, only to find dear Hilda in a crying mess, the Triforce destroyed, and a portal that'll lead the pair to Hyrule forming. He could see from a window the destruction of Lorule, knights and villagers near the castle running for their lives, monsters fighting or chasing them down. He remembered this shot, the one around him, being the last one before Hilda dragged him through the portal.

Hilda couldn't...she wouldn't...it didn't make sense...

Next time Ravio knew, he was fighting Zant in sword combat, his mind totally juiced on killing the usurper. Either Zant had not anticipated such rage, or he was not interested in fighting back too much, it didn't matter to Ravio. His quickly disarmed the Imperial, and rained his sword upon him. Zant grunted after each strike, and sucked in breath as Ravio impaled him. Zant tried to keep his footing, but once the sword was removed, Zant knelt before Ravio, head bowed as the scenery changed.

* * *

"That bastard." A new voice echoed behind Zelda and Nayru, and both women turned to face another one, dressed in a tight red dress with flaming red hair, smooth brown skin, and angry red eyes. She was followed by a small girl with large green hair puffs, a green dress, and a large brown book. Her worried green pupils stared at the taller, heated woman.

Nayru nodded her head in reverence. "Din. Farore."

Din stepped up to Nayru, completely ignoring Zelda. "Hello, little sister. Can I ask you something? Is it not true that I am the most powerful deity in the realm?"

Nayru nodded. "As of a few millenniums ago, yes. You're the Goddess of Power, after all."

Din crossed her arms, and began pacing. "So remind me why I cannot go to Hyrule and blast that damn hog into the Dark Realm forever? Hell, the Twilight Realm would suffice." She turned away from her sister, finally noticing Zelda's presence. "Oh, Hylia. You're here. You can do this."

"Din," Nayru hissed. "You are interrupting my time with my herald."

"Right, so I'll make this quick: The only way to save the world is to save my champion. Your mother's vision explicitly states that. However, Demise's damn hatred got ahold of him, and ruined my plans."

Farore rolled her eyes. "You seem _so_ sad, Din."

Din's eyes burned at her sister. "Hey! You and Hylia had that tunic-wearing hunk of a man for eight times now. The moment I get one that I get to chose, he isn't a power-crazed maniac and was actually helping Hyrule! But look at him now!"

Nayru pushed Zelda aside, speaking to her privately while the other goddess' bickered. "As I was saying, Ganon is manipulating Din's champion, but he is still within his seal. Ganondorf can access the Demon Lord's power, but isn't possessed by the evil one yet."

Zelda crossed her arms. "So...how will he escape?"

"I don't know, but if it is like last time, he's halfway there again. Your mother and father, Ganon's sealers, need to be incapacitated by any means. Mom was comatose, and Dad was under the threat of death. So, if the same applies, your mother is dead, but your father is alive. I suggest you keep him that way as long as possible. Until you obtain the Triforce, that is."

"What exactly is the Triforce?"

"That's a story within a story." Nayru looked up to the statue of the Triforce and began her verse, _"According to the Hylian Scrolls, the mythical gods descended from a distant nebula to the world that was and created life. The God of Power dyed the mountains red with fire and created land. The God of Wisdom created science and wizardry and brought order to nature. And the God of Courage, through justice and vigor, created life – the animals that crawl the land and the bids that soar in the sky. After the gods had finished their work, they left the world, but not before creating a symbol of their strength, a golden triangle known as the Triforce. A small but powerful portion of the essence of the gods was held in this mighty artifact, which was to guide intelligent life on the world of Hyrule. Although it was an inanimate object, the Triforce had the power to bestow three titles which gave the person who received them great powers: 'The Forger of Strength,' 'The Keeper of Knowledge,' and 'The Juror of Courage.' In Hyrule, there are many Hylian buildings which are mentioned repeatedly in the legends. These buildings, which now lie in ruin, pale shadows of their former splendor, are closely tied to the Triforce. Some were said to house the Triforce itself… In a realm beyond sight, the sky shines gold, not blue. There, the Triforce's might makes mortal dreams come true.'_ To save Hyrule, to defeat the one on the dark throne and the Imperials, you must follow your mother's song. 'Show the holy pendants the way to the timeless temple,' and receive the Triforce. It is for you as the Master Sword is for Link. Do not let it split." Zelda nodded as she felt her form pull away from wherever she was, returning back to the dungeon.

* * *

Zant knelt before Ravio, the warrior enraged and confused by the battle and the words relayed to him. Was it true, or did Zant do it to anger Ravio. It had worked, and the Imperial kept talking and talking until he made it clear what he was saying.

Ravio turned back to the trio he left behind to drain the destructive machine of its power, focusing on one person in particular. Hilda told him that the Imperials destroyed Lorule, and she used the last of their Triforce's power to send them to Hyrule. Zant's story, probably fabricated, had some sense into it: How would the Imperials destroyed Lorule if they had just invaded the land? From Ravio's knowledge, only the castle was attacked.

Did Hilda destroy Lorule?

"Even now you question her." Ravio turned back to Zant, the general Wheezing through his mask. "You know that, in your heart, my words are undeniably true. You're not the bravest knight in the world, but you are far from dumb."

"Will you shut up?"

"Heh heh. I angered you. Most fitting, I guess…" Zant made a sudden move, stretching his arms out as he looked to the peak. "There he is!" Ravio need not turn behind him to know the beast had showed up. He could hear his panicking allies rush to sap its power, but even Ravio doubted them. There was too much power. They needed something just as powerful to match it, but they were with Link, Zelda, and… Zant.

"No, they could do it." Ravio sheathed his blade, and snatched the Pendant of Power from the Imperial's neck. "Ralph!" The Labrynnian prince turned just in time to see the pendant head his way, catching it. Immediately, the royal boy knew what to do, willing the pendant to absorb the power it had given. It did so accordingly, much faster than the sages ever could.

Zant realized what was happening. "NO! FIRE! FIRE!" The beast turned its head, opened its mouth, aimed, and fired.

The blast was too weak, striking the side of the pass, only enough to send a boulder or two from the point of impact. He had failed… Zant's eyes grow with worry as he looked back up to the beast, but immediately he began to laugh. Ravio frowned upon his fallen opponent's action.

"What's funny?"

"Lovers fight each other." As he finished, Zant suddenly turned his neck, and an audible snap echoed across the peak. The lifeless body of Zant Twilight fell backward, tumbling down the peak of Death Mountain.

As Ravio turned away and walked back to his friends, all he could think about what good riddance.

* * *

Ghirahim respectfully burst through the doors of the throne room, eyeing the lone figure standing amidst a window. He seemed to be watching something from the distance, though Ghirahim didn't have time to question. He immediately bowed, and watched as the feet of the figure turned towards him. "My Lord, the rebels are attacking our base, but we-"

"Zant is dead, Ghirahim. The beast failed. The pendants are with the Resistance... But we have not failed."

"Master?"

"Let them have it. It doesn't matter how they get there, as long as they get there. But as for us... I have a date with a contender. Prepare my mount. Retreat from Spectacle Rock." The king walked past Ghirahim, leaving the Demon Lord confused.

But after 18 years, his master will make himself known. That sent a enegertic shiver down the demon's spine, one that put a sadistic smile on his face.


	20. Champion of the Imperials, Horsehead

Gan and Midna's fight was just beginning.

Midna was still on the defensive as Gan drove her down a bridge towards a door. Gan, admittedly her better, was trying to end the fight quickly as possible, and getting closer and closer to her with each swing. Midna, herself, was holding back. She had no clue if Gan was actually himself, despite earlier evidence, but Ganon could know things if he inhabits her friend. In an attempt to create space, she made and upward strike and twirl, successfully making Gan readjust himself. However, he came back as quickly as Midna made him leave, but Midna made a quick move that had her tangled her arms with Gan, crashing her blades on his lower one. Angered, Gan pushed her away, and pushed her towards the door.

It opened, and allowed both combatants to enter without interrupting their clash of blades. They continued into the room, ignoring the area around them. Midna led Gan to her left, unknowingly keeping him close to the wall. Gan unfortunately did notice, and took advantage, trapping Midna's sword between the wall and his sword. Using his free hand, he grabbed Midna by the neck and lifted her off the ground and upon the wall. Midna struggled to fight her opponent, but his strength-whether it is truly his or a product of his new power-wasn't easily overpowered.

Words, however, weren't restricted. "Gan… I don't know if this is truly you or not, but if it isn't, fight the beast... You're not his slave."

"You are right. I am not his slave. I am in control."

"How...do I know?" Gan decided not to answer verbally, instead throwing the girl across the room to the floor. She landed on her back, and watched painfully as Gan kicked her blade to her...instead of outright killing her when he had the opportunity. That was Gan alright, preferring a noble kill instead of an easy one. He was in control, or Ganon knew his host's mind.

"Up, Twilight Princess." Oh, now that got Midna going. Gan was definitely in control, for only he and he alone called her that. She stood up and charged forward, nearly making Gan stumble on his feet. Her red eyes glowed furiously, her sword enforcing it, as sparks flew as the blades clashed. Midna finally had the upper hand, as now her doubts were cast aside.

Gan was Gan, and that was enough to make her fight at her best.

* * *

"Ooofff!" Link felt himself hit the ground for what could be the fifth time in a fight against Horsehead. His opponent turned around, snorting in annoyance. Link saw red and opportunity, quickly rising to strike at Horsehead's back. However, the horseman turned in time to dodge the attack, turning around to taunt with his mace. Link faced Horsehead again, and began to defend himself as the Imperial warlord strongly swung his weapon. Link felt a cold wall at his back, but before he could move, the Master Sword came up to block a potential killing blow. Smirking, Horsehead pressed further into the lock, pushing the winged hilt of Link's sword into his left shoulder. It eventually caved deep enough that it broke past Link's skin.

"AHHH!" Link roared as his own blade was used against him, and ducked as Horsehead attempted to assassinate the Hero again. Mostly in result of his pain and his anger over Zelda being hurt, Link switched to his right hand and struck Horsehead across the cheek. IN response, Horsehead stumbled, hissing as blood seeped from the wound. It brought Horsehead to his knees as he groaned, trying to cover the flow of blood. It definitely hurt the Imperial, but it was barely a minor cut, so Horsehead's reaction confused Link, until he saw a peculiar sight coming from Horsehead's cheek.

Dark purple smoke. It was light in amount, but visible enough that Link had figured out why Horsehead "overreacted" - his head was his weak spot. From Shade's stories, Horsehead was a boss of a dungeon of the Hero of Hyrule's past, and like King Dodongo and Aquamentus, he had a weak spot. Shade never told him, probably to allow the younger Hero to learn on his own.

Link, tending to his wound, smiled. "Got a headache, huh?" Horsehead raged and turned his mace upon Link, catching the Master Sword under its wings and forcing it from Link's hands. He then punched the Hero in his face, and battered Link's back. The Hero collapsed, and felt Horsehead stand on the new wound. The Imperial grabbed Link's head, and pressed it against the floor. Link had to speak through the pain. "You know, this is kinda kinky."

"Now, Hero, you will die."

Despite the situation, Link felt like he had to die on Horsehead's last nerves. "You tried killing me twice and failed. I do hope third time's the charm."

Horsehead lifted his mace. "I do so too." He lifted the mace, and was in the process of bringing it down when a surprise from elsewhere in the room blasted him off of Link. Horsehead caught himself and looked to the source of the attack came from. It shouldn't have been a surprise, but it was to both horseman and hero boy.

"Princess."

"Zelda?"

The girl in question walked to her fallen, setting a potion by his side. Rising back to full height, Zelda faced Horsehead, unarmed, making the horseman confused. "Is this what you plan on doing? Hitting me with magic? No sword? You disappoint me, Princess."

"I have a weapon." Zelda outstretched her right hand, and in flew the Master Sword, surprising both Horsehead and Link. She held it in her hands without trouble, and in response to her touch, it glowed just as it had in Link and Shade's. Smirking at Horsehead's astonishment, Zelda stepped away from Link, twirling the sacred blade. If anything, she believed Horsehead was spooked. "Didn't expect this, did ya?"

"H-h-how is that possible?! Only the chosen hero can wield the sword!"

Zelda nodded, and looked at the blade. "That's true, but there's a story behind the sword. Apparently the Master Sword, crafted by the hero, was originally the blade of Her Grace, Hylia, before she became mortal. We should know who is the reincarnated Hylia." Zelda raised her eyebrow at Horsehead, and got into a readied stance. "Seeing as Link can't do the job, I guess I'll have to." Before Horsehead could retort, Zelda immediately engaged him, planning to end the battle that began a few days ago.

She found the sword quite weighty, given her preference for lighter weapons like her katana, but she felt the broadsword adjust to her as if it had a mind of its own. As she got use to it, she found herself able to attack Horsehead instead of defending. It wasn't of much use, though. The horseman was clearly stronger and better with his weapon than she was with hers. He had the upper. She darted from Horsehead as she entered the adjacent room,trying to create as much space as possible. She continued to rush around the room, fighting Horsehead only when she saw opportunity or he got too close.

Horsehead seemed to enjoy watching his prey move like a scared rabbit, putting all his power into his strikes. Wounded as he was, he found her lack of defense amusing, and as he backed her into a corner, fought her even harder.

Cornered, Zelda tried using her magic to aid her, but Horsehead batted each attempt away, and quickly disabled her arm, doing to her what he did to Link. She cried out, sinking to the floor, holding her shoulder as Horsehead stood over her. He grunted his displeasure, kicking the Master Sword away. "Pitiful, the Hero and Princess are. How would you even stand up to my master?"

"I haven't given up, ass."

Horsehead smiled at the insult and swung at Zelda's working shoulder. He didn't hit it as hard as he wanted to, but the resulting crack and her cries were enough to sate him. "Anymore insults, Princess, or shall I end it now?" She continued to cry, giving Horsehead enough of an answer. "Oh well." Horsehead raised his mace, but instead of bringing it down, a sword penetrated his neck. It was removed, and Horsehead began to choke on blood. Dropping his mace away from Zelda, the Imperial turned to see Link holding the Master Sword, blood on its tip.

Spryte zipped up to Horsehead's face, crossing her arms. "That's for Ordon. This is for us." Link swung the sword, separating head and body of Horsehead. The Imperial fell to the ground, his body slowly decomposing into the purple mist all evil forms from. Sheathing the blade, Link looked to Zelda, seeing what Horsehead did to her. Picking her up, Link looked to his fairy, who looked disgusted by Horsehead's dead body.

"Spryte, it is done. Get us out of here."

"Will do."

* * *

Gan did his best to maintain his balance on the pipe as Midna leaped down to join him. He walked back as she moved forward, their weapons barely swaying against each other. He held his sword forward defensively, prepared for any attack she might attempt.

To be honest, he didn't want to fight her, but she had pushed it. Calling him a traitor, rejecting his power… He did it all for her and the Resistance. He knew what was inside him was not good, but victory comes at any cost. Din be damned if the Hero and Princess decide to jump in on his parade. With Ganon's power, he'll be unstoppable.

If Midna needed a first-hand account of this, he'll give it.

He struck at her, their blades colliding and off-centering them. Once they regained it, using their magic to keep their balance, they continued their dance, Midna hitting harder than ever. She had upped her game recently, heavily taking on the offensive. She almost threw Gan off balance again until he leaped to a lower platform, she joining him soon after for another clash. She moved his blade aside at one point and punch him in the face, making him step back. Throwing her hand forward, she summoned a ball and charged it up. She fired soon after, but Gan flipped over, once more clashing steel against steel.

She pushed him down the platform to its end, and in an effort to get on the offensive, he swiped for her legs, but she leaped over and onto the adjacent platform. He furiously attacked her, but she seemed to mimic him instead of defending, causing the blades to pushed away from each other with much more force than it should. Sparks flew, noise echoed, and tempers burned as Gan and Midna fought on and on. It wasn't until they were at the platform's end that lava spewed onto it, eating away the metal and breaking the platform in two. Midna pushed Gan back and ran for cover from the molten rock, Gan joining her in another spot soon after.

Gan looked at the raining rock and the weakening platform as he formulates just how the hell he would survive when it finally fell. The only solution seemed to be grabbing the platform if it went vertically.

" _End this battle, and claim your power."_

The downside of gaining Ganon's power was that he also had his ancestor speaking to him on occasion. Most time it was a command, but ever since the battle with Midna began, he had been quiet until now. "I'm working on it, bacon breath."

" _Work harder."_

"Whatever." The platform began to fall, and Gan raced to the longer side of it. Midna followed, both hanging onto a ledge for dear life as the platform, its side now the bottom, began floating on the river of lava.

* * *

The Imperials had retreated.

Group after group, the monsters ran straight towards the portals that had appeared shortly after the attack of the mechanical beast. Weak as the blast was, that meant that Hilda and her group had taken its power. Still, some of the monsters tried to keep fighting, but numbers failed to work as the pass added to the Resistance advantage. To make the day even brighter, Horsehead and Zant were dead.

In General Auru's book, that was the second victory of the Resistance.

He had made his way to the main camp of the largely gone Imperial force, flanked by Error and Bagu. as they looked over the scavenging rebels. In his orders, if it could be used, it could be kept.

"You know, General, I didn't think it would end like this."

Error questioned his friend with disbelief. "What do you mean, Bagu?"

"I thought we'll win, sure, but on the scale we did… We stopped the beast, killed Horsehead and Zant… You gotta admit, this was a great victory."

Auru nodded, turning his attention to the entrance of Ganon's former lair. He hadn't heard from Shade, Link, or Zelda about Midna or Gan, and wondered if they had been found yet. He hoped. He desperately hoped Midna and the boy were found safe and sound.

He looked up to the sky, seeing Hilda, Ravio, Oren, and Ralph come down from the summit of the mountain on the Loftwing and the blue bear. They landed in the middle of the encampment, and were immediately encircled by their fellow rebels. Auru nodded his acknowledgment of them but returned his eyes to the entrance of the dungeon.

He saw a spark of green and gold, and out came Link, carrying a wounded Zelda. Flying beside him was their fairy Spyrte, but no Midna. No Gan. No Shade.

Auru began to fear the worst.

"Sir." Auru looked down to Ravio, who was handing him the final Pendant of Virtue, Power. It was last with Midna… He took the pendant, blinking his eyes to force back the tears that threatened to appear. They both heard Link come to join them, holding both Courage and Wisdom around his neck. Auru handed him the third pendant,

"Zelda is hurt, but nothing that cannot be healed."

Auru nodded. "Go be with her. But have you seen Midna?"

Link nodded. "She was with Shade, last time I saw her."

"Yes, she was." The group turned to Shade, limping towards them. He looked sternly at Auru, a pang of regret there as well. He paused by Link's side, enough to see Zelda being carried away by a few medics. Turning back to Auru, he saw the desperation on his face, like a father would have for a daughter. He shook his head, looking away. "I had her, but she went for Gan… You're not going to like what I have to say."

Gan and Midna continued their fight, despite Gan putting himself in much danger. Midna could take his legs at any moment, and she had a better angle to use her sword than he did. Add in the fact that they were on a melting platform, riding on a lava river, headed straight for a drop, he was getting quite frantic.

Midna, on her end, was quite tired and wanted to get the fight over with, whether Gan is alive or not. She couldn't let his ancestor return. But she had to get off this damn platform before it fell over the edge. Her hand miraculously grabbed a rope, and found it loose, she pushed herself off the platform, swinging in the air. As she swung back, passing her opponent, she spotted a rock, large and flat enough for her to stand on. She went for it, using her magic to make herself light as a feather and land without pushing the rock below the lava's surface. She turned around to see the platform began to fall over the edge, no Gan in sight.

It hurt her immensely, seeing her best friend and the guy she loved meeting his end, but she had...wait. She spotted Gan, running along the side of the platform, and take an enormous leap off it to another rock just a few feet away. He landed just as she did, and rose from his knelt position, flashing his white teeth with the snarkiest grin he ever bore. His eyes flash gold, and if you add the background of the pulsing lava, it made him look terribly evil.

Oh, add in his laugh. That deep, short, thundering laugh.

They fought once more, but their energy from directing the rocks' movement and the previous time fighting and using magic to protect themselves from the heat was draining them. Even Gan, relying on the dark lord for power, was tired. They broke off from each other, staring each other down, taking deep breaths. Midna's face softened, and she tried only last time to appeal to Gan, while her will to not kill him was up.

"Gan, I don't want to kill you. I love you. Let's end this, and go home."

Gan frowned. "If you love me, why won't you accept my power? The one we need to defeat the Imperials?"

"We don't need Ganon's power! But I need you! Let go of that evil!"

"From my point of view, it is not evil, and we need it."

Her will to let Gan live was immediately cast aside. Her face darkened, her tone lowered. "Then you are dead to me."

Gan chuckled as he cruised around Midna, twirling his sword. "No, this is the end for you, my friend." He flipped over Midna, landing on the other side of her larger and more spacious rock as they battled again. It tired them out more, but neither felt the will to lose, even as they clashed once again, hoping to push the other off. It was Midna that relented, flipping away and landing on land. Gan directed Midna's former rock to face her, thinking about what to do.

She sheathed her sword, feeling too weak to continue. She hadn't used as much magic as she though, so why was she so drained? "Gan… Stop…"

Gan noticed this, and within, something clicked that snapped him out of his power-lusted mind. Stepping off the platform, he walked to Midna, who lacked the strength to even draw her sword as he came closer. He didn't sheath his. He probed Midna, sensing that her magic was indeed drained, and...tainted? He sensed a dark presence in her, and once he recognized it, it explained why she was about to pass out.

Zant.

Midna collapsed, Gan barely catching her. Ignoring Ganon's comments to end her, he did his best to keep her conscious. "Midna, stay with me. I'm going to get you out of here."  
"...Gan…" Gan felt her slip into unconsciousness, and a light enclosed her. It began to shrink in Gan's hands, until it fit both his arms like a baby. When the light vanish, Gan had a smaller, impish version of his friend. Her head was large, her body slim and curvy. Her hair was morphed into a hand-shaped ponytail. He rest her minute arms on her chest, and sighed. He didn't know if Auru had been informed or not, but he had to get her back to him.

" _Forget the girl-"  
_

"Will you shut up for one moment!" Ganon did quiet, allowing Gan to focus on finding the leader of the Resistance. He felt himself pulled and pushed from one place to another as he teleported to Auru's location, landing in the middle of the Imperial camp swarmed by the rebels. Everyone paused as Gan appeared with the imp. He didn't have to look far for General Auru either. He stood on higher ground, watching Gan as well as the other generals, Ralph, Ravio, Hilda, a Zora, the former Hero, and another Hylian. It didn't take long to notice who he was. Gan ignored them as he made it through the sea of rebels up to Auru, who had his hand on the hilt of his blade.

He knew. So did the others in the group. He saw the shock, the betrayal, the distrust in their eyes, but he didn't care. All he cared about now was Midna's safety.

Keeping his distance, he outstretched his hands to Auru, who looked upon the black, gray, and blue form in confusion. "It's her." Auru looked up at Gan, almost accusingly, forcing Gan to clear the air. "Zant did this."

Ravio frowned. "He's dead."

"Then this was his final deed." Auru took the girl in his hands, looking at her like a newborn. He didn't look back at Gan. "I don't know if I should thank you or-"

"I don't want it nor need it, General." Gan turned on his heel, walking back down from where he came. He paused a moment, and turned to Link, the three pendants around his necks. He looked up to Link's eyes, and a pang of familiarity hit both of them. The feeling of an age old animosity. "Where is she? The princess?"

Link walked up to Gan, a head shorter than the other but that didn't faze him. "Don't worry about it."

"Hmph." Having some unfinished business with Ganon's lair, Gan scoffed and continued walking away, quickly walking back to the lair. All eyes went to General Auru, still gazing upon the transformed Midna.

"Sir?"

"...Let's get back to Kakariko."

Error tapped Auru's shoulder, pointing up to the sky. "That's not why I called you." Auru looked up to the sky, as did many of the rebels, gasping as he saw a flying machine, similar in makeup to the beast on the ground. It had a new means of attacking the Resistance this time, with a robotic force, both aerial and ground, racing down from the bird-like beast and down the mountain.

"Like I said, let's get back to Kakariko!"


	21. Rise of Heroes

**Thanks to everyone who read this story. If you are still interested in this storyline, then the second chapter of thie saga, The Golden Power, is being uploaded soon. If not, thanks for the views, follows, favorites, and reviews.**

* * *

Ganondorf looked up at the flying beast while the Resistance made way for the pass to his right. The robots fired energy blast after energy blast, expediting the Resistance's retreat from the mountain. He turned his head to Auru, who, despite his orders, hadn't moved from his spot. Midna was still in his hands, and that angered Ganondorf very much.

"What are you waiting for? GO!"

Auru turned to Ganondorf, realizing that he was standing still and that the boy was still here. "What about you?"

Ganondorf turned to the lizard beast and had an idea. "I'll hold them off. Fight fire with fire. You just get her out of here!" Auru opened his mouth to speak, closing it immediately and nodding. He ran off with his troops, Gan turning back to the beast in the sky.

He shouldn't have promised he'll hold the Imperials off, but it was for Midna's safety.

" _If you plan on doing what I think you are, you'll need it. Make the Imperials fear your power, and only with it can it happen."_

Ganondorf smiled. "Now we're talking." he outstretched his hand and waited. The sounds of screams and colliding blasts echoed across the area, and while everyone else ran, Ganondorf stood in place, looking like a fool. He knew it but didn't care.

"What are you doing?" Ganondorf turned to see the boy Hero at his side, looking confused yet amused at Ganondorf's posture.

"Why are you here?"

"Same reason you are, plus I am the Hero of Legend." Link sighed as he took sword and shield in hand. "Duty calls."

Ganondorf scoffed. "You have a grand plan, or are you just going to wing it like your predecessors?"

"Ha, because yours are _so_ good with plans." Ganondorf grunted, which earned a smirk from Link. "Anyway, I do have one, and it is called we take control of the lizard. If the Imperials can do it, so can we."

Ganondorf smiled. "I had the same idea.

"Then why are you still here in this stupid pose?"

"I'm waiting on something that I was distracted from getting earlier."

Link raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"This." Ganondorf heard it coming and closed his hand to grab the item he had waited for. Golden in color, and at least five feet long, Ganondorf twisted the weapon until he held its three-pointed tips skyward. He looked at Link, who seemed unimpressed.

"All that for a trident?"

"And you have that rinky dinky sword."

"I would say touche, but my sword is needed."

Ganondorf grunted. "So is mine." They both turned to the incoming robots, who had taken some notice of the pair not running for their lives. Turning to each other, both boys nodded before advancing towards the Imperial's mechanic army. Link made it to one first, his shield miraculously deflecting the blast, and allowing Link the chance to strike before the three-legged robot could try again. The Master Sword gleamed with power, cleanly cutting through the robot as if it was flesh. Link stood over it as the robot fell into two, lifting his head to she his partner leaped into the air and skewer a flying robot, throwing it to the ground. Hovering in the air, he summoned a huge orb and threw it, destroying many of the machines as it burst upon contact with the ground. Ganondorf dropped to the ground, heaving for air as he was still winded from his earlier battle with Midna. Feeling jealous that the other can do all that fancy stuff, Link drew back his blade, swinging it and creating an arc of energy. It flew forward, destroying a robot, and Link created more as he advanced up the mountain. He saw a blast come for him, and parried the shot, sending it back to the shooter, and watching it explode. Gan smirked as he came across a trio, and as they aimed at him, he jumped up, causing friendly fire for two of them and an unfortunate stabbing for the third.

All and all, they were enjoying the fight, despite the odds.

It was another few minutes, a few flights, and many cuts, bruises, and beatdowns before the duo made it close to the lizard beast, purring softly as it awaited new commands. Ganondorf had shielded both boys from the scorching heat, as the beast had not moved from the summit of Death Mountain. Link looked over the beast, searching for a way in. Ganondorf, however, compared the highlights of the lizard to the highlights on the bird. The bird had purple highlights, while the lizard was blue. He remembered earlier that the lizard had purple before. If the color meant anything…"The Imperials haven't recovered the beast yet. We might have a chance."

"Yeah, sure. How do we get on it, though?"

Ganondorf frowned. If anyone could possibly understand these machines… He stepped away from Link, speaking lowly, "Ganon, you know about these things? Now would be a good time to play nice."

" _If only I did."_

Ganondorf sighed and gazed at the beast. Link huffed, crossing his arms. "Out of all the times, now I leave my fairy with Zelda."

"Out of all the times, now you leave without Zelda."

"True that. How about we go on top of it? Maybe there's something up there?"

"I got no better ideas. Hang on!" Rising in the air once more, Ganondorf and Link soared over the mountain to the back of the mechanical being, landing safely on its back. Link jogged over to the edge, where he could see the remaining rebels either escaping or sacrificing their lives against the onslaught of the Imperial's new force. He looked up to the bird itself, seeing that it had descended on another part of the mountain nearby, perched in place and had its horned head facing the Imperial camp. Off the horned, a red light was emitted.

"Hey, what is it doing?"

Ganondorf looked over, gasping as he recalled what the red light meant. "It is aiming."

"More or less for your abysmal resistance." Link and Ganondorf turned, seeing a third person standing in the center of the beast's dorsal side. He leaned against an oddly shaped structure that glowed orange. Everything about the figure was purple. His cape, his tunic, his hair, and partially his skin, all purple. The crown on his head was mostly gold, with a large red ruby inserted in the front, and the softer parts were colored purple. Underneath his tunic, the man wore red shorts and gladiator sandals. Across the waist, a gold belt could be seen, and like the crown, a ruby was present in the middle. He looked at the pair with his left eye, the other covered by the length and direction of the hair, and underneath the blazing red pupil was a mark that outlines the lower eyelid and cheek. He smiled at the pair, then pushed himself off the structure and walked towards the heroes.

"Now this, this is unforeseen. The Hero Link and the Thief Ganondorf working together instead of fighting? This is one for the records."

Link unsheathed the Master Sword, much to the amusement of the newcomer. "You're the king."

"Right. Rightfully."

Link shook his head. "No, the rightful king and queen were Vatis and Zelda, but because of you, they're gone!"

The king shrugged. "If you say so. But why the animosity from you, Hero? I expected it to come from Her Missing-ness. I take it the Princess is alive but not well."

Link nodded. "She'll take back her throne. We'll see to it."

"Oh, is that so?" The king turned to Ganondorf, who looked away after Link's claim. "Is it true, Ganondorf? You fight for the Princess, to reclaim her throne that I kept warm for 18 years? Or do you fight for another reason? Do you want my throne? I say, you have the best chance of taking it. I can sense your power, and it can easily beat the Hero. You could do it now, finish him as your ancestor once did, and then kill the Princess. Then it is only me who stands in your way, and while I do doubt you'll win… It'll be fun." The king turned to the Hero, who looked at Ganondorf in confusion.

"Or maybe you should take the initiative, Hero. Within that body is a pure evil called Ganon. Isn't it your duty to Hyrule to stop him. He's the real threat to us all. I kept him in his prison, just as Her Majesty and the Hero for Hyrule did. But now, while I do admit that killing Queen Zelda was unwise after learning about how the seal works, keeping the old Link alive is imperative, is it not? Now I don't promise my army won't kill him, but if Princess Zelda's father dies...we're doomed. Ganon will return, and not even I could stop him. So if you want my throne, you're more than welcome to try, but remember that I'm not the threat to you. It is each other."

Ganondorf and Link stared at each other, knowing that the king's words, distracting as they were, are true. However, both boys at the moment shared a common goal, and that was protecting the Resistance, and they knew, at this moment, they were not enemies. Ganondorf summoned the Trident of Power, pointing it towards the king. "You'll do better being quiet."

The king shrugged. "Wrong choice, youths chosen by the goddesses. Sadly, this is not your victory. You will die here, martyrs, but not for long. I will yank those pendants off your dead neck and claim the power of the gods. I am king. I am invincible. You will not win!"

Link denied it. "No, we will win here, and it will be the rise of heroes." Link ran forward, yelling as he leaped into the air. The king growled, and telekinetically controlled Link's movements, throwing him into the weird structure behind him. Ganondorf came next, colliding his magic-filled hands with the king's in a contest of power. He silently willed Ganon to give him strength, but he couldn't tell if the demon king had granted him that or...the king was too strong.

Link pulled himself together, witnessing Ganondorf struggled to stand against the king, and looked at the structure he was thrown against. From what he could gather, it seemed to be a control unit, giving Link an idea. He just needed Ganondorf to hold off the king a while longer.

He saw a panel, the only one visible, and put a hand on it. He could hear some sounds but didn't if they were good or bad. He could only figure it out one way. "Take aim at the bird thingy over there." He pointed to it, and miraculously, it did so. A large red beam fired from the beast's mouth to the chest of the bird. Link smiled, then made his next command. "Aim again, this time down at the Imperial base camp, and fire when ready." The beast changed its aim, close to Spectacle Rock, and with slight rocking, fired a blue beam down on the base. It obliterated everything in the area, and while Link could only hope at the moment, there were no rebels caught in the blast.

Matter of fact, he pretty much saved them and allowed them to retreat from the mountain in peace.

Back on the beast, Link, Ganondorf, and the King had lost their footing, with the king rising to his feet first. He shook off the pain, then turned to Link, who was coming to. "You…"

Link looked up, smirking. "Me." He stood up, picking up the Master Sword and holding it as if he wanted to do battle. This paused the king's advance.

"You cannot beat me."

"Who said I was going to fight you?" Link twisted the sword and impaled the control unit. For added measure, he fired a beam from where the sword was to add more damage. The king, surprised that Link made such a move, seethed in anger.

"Why you little… HAAAAA!" An orb flew towards Link, causing an explosion when it made contact. It fully destroyed the control unit as well, and the king could feel his creation powering down and losing its grip on the mountain. He took some satisfaction that he took out the Hero, and moved to take the pendants.

It wasn't until he was close to where Link was that he noticed the hero was gone. Nothing remained of him, not even that stupid hat. He was saved, but by what?

"Looking for something?" The king whirled to see Ganondorf standing, a wild smile on his face. The king, enraged, fired a similar orb at Ganondorf, who knocked it aside with his hands. It made an impact on the bird beast, though it was minute damage. Ganondorf rushed the king, dodging his orbs and sending a powerful punch on his opponent's face. It wasn't as strong as he wanted, given he hadn't had time to recover since he began battling Midna, but it was enough to stagger the king for a moment. He was going in for another attack, but this time, the king was prepared, thrusting out his hand. Orb after orb flew Ganondorf's way, but the Gerudo knocked them aside until one struck him in the leg. The king advanced, drawing a sword, and ferociously battering Ganondorf's trident until he knocked it aside and slashed the boy's back. He fell with a cry but was instantly raised into the air. Immobilized, the king banged the boy countlessly against the depowering Divine Beast. Finally, the king pitted Ganondorf close to the burning control unit and holding him there. "North Hyrule is just over the mountain. If you so wish to return there, I'll make it your last wish."

Ganondorf, bleeding, bruised, and battered, grinned, challenging the king. "Do it, but know that I will not die here. No, I'm coming for you. I will kill you, and take your throne for myself. Do it." He closed his eyes and against his sanity, chuckled. Laughed. Crackled. Howled. Roared. It confused the king immensely that the boy found amusement in his situation. Then it vanished in a snap, the boy looking at the king seriously, his eyes challenging him. "Do it!"

Ganondorf thought he saw a spark of fear on the king's face, but it quickly disappeared. No... It was there... It was there. "Whatever." The king flicked his finger, and Ganondorf flew through the control unit and over the summit, down the mountain and crossing over to North Hyrule. The king didn't care where the boy landed, only hovering as the lizard beast finally lost all power and fell into the lava pit below.

Vah Rudania was down, but he swore the others will finish what their brother started. He will claim the power of the gods, and make the world his.

And if he had to kill the youths chosen by the goddesses, he would.

* * *

Link landed somewhere that is not Death Mountain, but based on the cheering rebels around him, he'll say that it was the rebels' base They knew he had saved them from death, but he had other things on his mind as he pushed himself through the crowd.

He wanted to check on Zelda.

Before joining up with Ganondorf, Link made sure that Zelda was safe and through the portal that leads to the base of the Resistance. However, even then, he hadn't seen her go through, but Shade's word that he will see to it that his daughter would make it was enough for Link.

Finally warding off the crowd and getting to the medical wing of the base, it was an easy find to locate Shade, the three generals, the three non-Hylian royals, and Ravio with each other. They were gathered by two beds, one for Zelda, who was finally conscious, and the other was for the transformed Midna, still unconscious. They all noticed Link enter, but he greeted none of them as he gazed at Zelda. He forgot himself as he threw his being onto her, wrapping her up in his arms.

Zelda gasped for a moment, still in pain and surprised by Link. "Hey now."

Link pulled away, holding Zelda by her arms. "You're okay. I was worried."

"Oh, so the one time a boss pummels me, you're worried about me being hurt. I should be worried that you suck at the one thing you're supposed to be good at. Well, the second thing."

"She's right." Auru rose up, turning to all of the younger rebels in the room. "All of you play significant parts in today's battle. Maybe all of you guys are important, not just the chosen two. Yesterday, you were people who join a rebellion to fight a menace, but today, you rise as heroes of the Resistance." He turned to Midna, taking one of her little hands. "Even you would be proud of him, Midna."

Shade looked to Link, eyeing the pendants. "So what's next?"

"If I may," Zelda positioned herself so that she could sit up. "My mother must have seen this coming, for I, and I'm sure Link and Ganondorf have as well, been visited by the goddesses themselves. We should have heard a similar song too. Our next step is to take the pendants, and find a 'timeless temple.'"

Link nodded. "Yeah, heard the same thing from Farore. But what will we find there? Something to defeat the king?"

"Even better." Shade looked to Zelda, then down to her right hand. "You'll find your birthright, as Princess of Hyrule, the power of the gods, the golden power… The Triforce..."

"Once you claim it, Hyrule will have no choice but to fight for you. Already, our victories would have spread, and when the moment is right, they will follow you, under your command. For as long as there is a hero, and there is a princess, Hyrule will never give into darkness..."

* * *

 _"The chosen two I see now are different from the ones back then, it's true, but ultimately I believe that is a good thing. You won't necessarily make the same mistakes we did, but if you guide them, Zelda, if you give them hope, they will come to you."_

Zelda stood beside Link, standing on a raised platform above the rest of the crown. They watched as General Auru walked over to a stand, taking the small item that was placed there into his hands. He handed it to Shade, who took it with a nod to the general and turned to his two proteges. He walked over in front of Zelda, smiling as his daughter smiled back.

"Your mother would have loved to do this. I wish she could."

"At least my father can, in her place." Shade nodded and gestured for his daughter to bow.

"By the power of Din, the knowledge of Nayru, and the grace of Farore, I now deem thee, the eighth Zelda Harkinian Hyrule, Princess of Hyrule. May thee lead Hyrule with courage, wisdom, and power." He placed the small crown upon her head, blinking as the blue sapphire encrusted flashed in the light. The crowd cheered as the crown landed on Zelda's head, and she rose back to full height. "Long live the Princess, and long prosper Hyrule!"

"LONG LIVE THE PRINCESS! LONG LIVE THE PRINCESS!" Zelda smiled, holding back tears as she looked to Link, who held his hands out with a purple rolled banner in them. She took it, unrolling it to reveal a golden symbol of a bird with its wings spread apart, the Triforce serving as its head.

 _"That's what this symbol means. The symbol of the House of Hyrule means hope. Embodied within that hope is the fundamental belief the potential of every person to be a force for good and that the forces of evil will fall. That's what you can bring them."_

"Link." The Hero turned to his predecessor, who had walked behind him to a hanging cloth. The older hero removed it, revealing the Master Sword embedded in a pedestal. Link was confused as to why it was there, which Shade began to explain. "For countless generations, we Heroes have done a passage of rites, so to speak. I gave you the Master Sword, but not in the way you should have gotten it. You'll have to prove your worth to the sword, but it seems it has already accepted you as its master. However... I don't want you to miss out on all the fun perks of being a legend. Now come pay your dues." Link nodded and began stepping towards the sword.

 _"You will give the people of Hyrule an ideal to strive towards. They will ask of you, they will need of you, they will fall to you. But in time, they will join you in the fight, Link. In time, you will help them take back their land."_

Link placed his hands on the sword, feeling its weight give in to him. It felt like a missing part of him was restored, like an old friend lost was now found. He turned to Zelda, who smiled and nodded to him. With that, he began to pull.

 _"Link . . . you may not yet be at a point where you have fully accepted that you are the chosen one, but that is fine. I was there at one point in my trials as well. You may feel like you don't deserve it, or earned this title, but don't think that way. Courage need not be deserved or earned . . . for it is always with you."_

Link gave the sword a final tug, released it from its prison, and raised it high in the sky. Everyone cheered and clapped, while Shade looked to the sky, a hopeful smile on his face.

"They're ready, Your Majesty. They are ready."

* * *

"Hey, look." A pair of women traveled along the banks of the Southern Twin River, near the town of Saria. They had just come from a business transaction in the tow and were returning to the northern town of Mido. However, one of them had spotted something of interest along the river. They rushed to it, the second woman noticing what is was from the distance.

"It is a voe. Telma, we cannot-" The one called Telma ignored her companion, rushing down to the voe's aid. She checked the vitals while her companion came over. "Telma, we cannot help him. We got to head back."

Telma flipped him over onto his back, gasping as she looked upon his features. "Rova, he's male. He's a Gerudo male." Her yellow eyes gleamed as she looked up to her green-eyed friend. "It is him! I knew I recognized him!"

Rova sighed. "Who?"

"It is King Ganondorf. He survived!" Telma carefully picked the boy up and began walking once more. Rova, grunting to herself, tugged on the reins of the mule they brought along and followed behind.

"If that is so, Her Majesty will like this."


	22. A Deadly Welcome To the North

_The Legend of Zelda: Youths Chosen By the Goddesses_

 _Part 2: The Golden Power_

 _The Resistance is victorious! After dismantling the Imperials at Death Mountain, the Resistance has set their sights to invading North Hyrule._

 _With the Pendants of Virtue in tow, the Hero Link Koroks, Princess Zelda Hyrule, and their allies are sent to search for 'a timeless temple' as described by the goddesses._

 _Meanwhile, at Mido Town in North Hyrule, the leader of the city is about to get some welcome news about their recent visitor…_

* * *

"He's coming to, Your Highness."

The figure spoken to looked up to the one who bothered her, her green eyes sparkling with interest. It had been a week since two merchants found their guest, and upon seeing him, the royal woman immediately had him brought to her abode. By now, most of Mido would have heard the news that a male had been brought into the city, against the rules but this was a special case. One that was five years in the making.

The royal nodded and stood up from her throne. She faced her muscled guard woman, smiling. "Thank you, Buliara. I'll tend to him immediately."

Just as the young royal shifted past her guard, the latter woman paused her with a touch on the former's bare shoulder. "Are your sure about him. It has been five years and I know you seek a reunion but… He's different. I sense something different."

"I know. But despite that… You know how I once felt about him. Maybe this is fate giving me another chance."

"But… Not only is he a voe, but he is one of them. He is-was their future king. You keep him here, and he'll want his rightful place."

"Maybe so, but I am not deterred, Buliara. I will meet with him, alone and privately." Her glare was enough to make the guard back off, bow, and leave.

"At least put your jewelry on, my liege."

Afterward, the queen made her way from her throne room to her her quarters above it. The guards standing outside it were immediately dismissed. Once they were comfortably distant, the girl entered her quarters, staring at the young man that inhabited her bed. He was awake, she could see, but he hadn't acknowledged her presence. That gave her time. Quickly she walked over to a mirror, checking herself out. She removed her golden headdress, setting it on the table. Next, she made sure her makeup and headpiece were in order. Then she clasped on a golden choker around her neck, then came a bracelet on each wrist and an armlet on each arm. Last, she equipped her large gold necklace and straightened it to a perfect position. Pleased with her appearance, the queen turned around, smirking until she spotted her guest.

He was sitting up, his arms folded as he watched her watch him. His brow lowered as he recognized his host, yellow eyes shining like pure gold as she stepped slowly up to him. For her, she was quite mesmerized. It had been five long years, but he hadn't lost a single handsome feature. His hair was much longer than she remembered, but retained the fiery red both she, he, and their people were known for. His skin, bruised and scarred recently, marked the warrior the Gerudo made all their kind to be. He still had an affinity for dark clothes, something not common among the Gerudo but not rare either. The biggest different between the two royals was the color of their eyes. Yellow battled green for a start for what will be a long conversation. The Queen of the Gerudo that erased a demon from existence, and the King of the Gerudo that kept him written. Two rivaling clans only distinguishable by their eyes, and although the boy was in every way her superior, he knew that she had the upper hand at this moment.

His eyes softened, relegating himself to subjectivity. He looked away from the queen, down to his hidden lap. Now his mind turned to the last moments he remembered before awakening...his battle with Midna that ended in a draw, then his embarrassing defeat by whom he can only surmise by the power he felt as the dark King of Hyrule. How long has it been? Hopefully not too long once again. How and where was Midna and the Resistance. Did the others know about what happened to him? If he returned, would they send him away?

"Sav'otta, Ganondorf." Ganondorf raised his head, feeling the weight of the queen sink into the bed beside him. She sat in front of him, her face warm and friendly, contrasting his confused and empty demeanor. As they traded sight, she smiled, taking his hand in hers. "I cannot believe you're alive. Do you remember me?"

"Riju?" She nodded, and the boy sighed in relief. He looked around at the room again, wondering how did he get to Mido Town, hundreds of miles away from Spectacle Rock. "How am I here?"

"Merchants by the name of Telma and Rova. They found you collapsed and beaten near Saria. It took a lot of arguing to let you in. Once I was called and saw you, you were permitted."

"You bypassed the law like that?"

"You are royalty and my friend. One of the last reminders of what life was like before…"

Ganondorf looked to her, placing his hand now on top of hers. "Five years ago."

"Yeah. When we heard what happened to Nabooru, we were shocked. I know our clans aren't on the best terms, but it is better than ever. We didn't suffer the same fate, but...at the age of 13, I became queen."

Ganondorf frowned, then saw the headdress on the dresser, biting his lip. "Your mother...passed?"

Riju shook her head. "Killed."

"Let me guess, weirdo in a mask?"

"Yes."

"Zant." Ganondorf rolled the name off his tongue in disgust, like a bad tasting medicine. "He's dead, but unfortunately, it wasn't by my hand. He had much to pay for. He was responsible for Nabooru...and now Mido?"

"Yes." Riju stood up, turning away from Ganondorf, staying silent for the moment. This allowed his to analyze the young woman before him, a changed woman at that. When he last saw her years ago, she was quite the beauty, but not the warrior that the only other girl he could compare Riju to-Aveil-was. Back then, Riju was like a typical princess, a politician rather than the typical warrior their people are known for. However, she was a powerful magician, preferring fighting from afar than up close, only having the twin scimitars of their people for times she needed it. But now, he could see a change and not just the womanly proportions. She was toned, hardened, ready for battle. He sensed she was no longer the pompous girl he knew as a preteen, but then again, he was not the carefree boy she once knew. One day had changed them both.

Making sure he was clothed (still in his garments from the battle on Spectacle Rock) Ganondorf stood up and turned Riju around. Tears fell from her eyes, and she leaned herself on Ganondorf's chest. "I'm just so happy you're alive."

Ganondorf smiled and brought his arms around Riju's back. "Yeah, so am I."

* * *

 _One month later..._

Being on the northern side of Death Mountain was no less treacherous than the south side, but in the war he was fighting, it was damn well pleasing. After five years, he had returned to his side of Hyrule.

He had, with help from his friends and former soldiers Error and Bagu, built up the Resistance, trained its best soldiers, and lead two successful campaigns against the Imperials. But South Hyrule was an easier battleground. Now the rebels faced the half of the world they had no ground in.

But fighting the war wasn't their only task. The Hero and Princess, the legends of Hyrule, had an important relic to find within the confines of a 'timeless temple.' He had no time for riddles, but if it was important, two people weren't going to find it. So he assembled the two into a team of the best agents of the Resistances.

Link Koroks, Hero of Legend. Zelda Harkinian Hyrule, Princess of Hyrule. Ralph Ambi, Prince of Labrynna. Hilda Lorule, Princess of Lorule, Sage of Shadow. Ravio Sheerow, Guardian of Lorule's Princess. Oren Domain, Princess of the Zoras, Sage of Water.

And once she was awake, Midna Twilight, the one he can almost call daughter, will join them.

"Bu ba, ba ba ba bu-de-ba, bu-da-do, ba bu-de-ba, bu da. Ba ba ba-de-ba ba. Ba ba ba-de-ba ba." Auru turned from his sightseeing over the plains of North Hyrule to a man wearing a green cloak over a green and brown tunic. Brown hairs dotted his weathered, and while the Resistance leader was older than this man by a few years, the newcomer's eyes had seen some much more than he did. Scratching the back of his nearly bald head, Auru turned back to the land before him as the man came up beside him. "Welcome to the dark world, General."

"Welcome to the dark world, Hero."

"How long has it been since you were last here?"

"Five years. You."

"18."

Auru hummed to himself, crossing his arms. "Well, it is about time we return Link. Wouldn't want to keep our king waiting… This was once a beautiful land, and now… Monsters roam freely, the people live in fear. They need hope, and a will to fight against the Imperials."

Link smiled. "Don't worry, sir. They'll join us. We won those two battles a month ago."

Auru caught the cocky tone in the old hero's voice. That meant something. "Link...what have you done or are planning?"

Link chuckled as he looked to the only visible town from their position, Saria Town. "Let's just say my team is about to accept our welcome into the dark world with open arms."

* * *

The streets of the southernmost town in North Hyrule, Saria, were unusually quiet. As the town closest to Death Mountain, it was a bustling gateway between both sides of Hyrule for travelers and merchants. Not even the rise of the Imperials had ceased Saria's economy. Matter of fact, the organization had taken advantage of it. Weapons had to be stored somewhere for the faction's troops in the south

Weapons were also needed by the Resistance.

Across the street from a heavily guarded Imperial warehouse, three boys leaning over the edge of another warehouse, spying on their target. Nightfall had given them the cover they desired to pull the heist off, but it would be impossible if they couldn't get past the guards. But an interesting development came up recently.

The Imperials had a monster army, but their most powerful infantry, besides bigger monsters, were humans in armor. The boys were unsure if these armored knights were created like the monsters or were actual humans of their country, but it was unnerving. That was, until, one boy had a plan so devious yet it had to work.

"Ralph, I cannot believe you made the girls do this." A boy with a huge purple robe, complete with a bunny-shaped hood, crossed his arms as he sat with his back against the edge. He stared at the redhead boy in a blue tunic and cloak, his smirk contrasting the speaker's snarl. "That is very degrading of Her Majesty. Of Their Majesties!"

Ralph looked to the third boy, a brown-haired boy in a green tunic. "Link, what are your thoughts?"

Link smiled. "I'm not complaining if it works."

Ralph snickered. "See, even the Hero wants to see a slightly slutty dressed Princess of Hyrule, and he's supposed to be the most chivalrous of all men. Besides, Sir Ravio, just because I have given up on Hilda doesn't mean I don't want to see her not be hot. What are you going to do if she jumps at you, naked, and ready to get it on? Tell her to put clothes on?"

Ravio blushed at the thought, although he was red for another reason. "Yes, I would."

Ralph sighed. "Boy, when are you going to make up with her? Just let it go. If what Zant said about her making a wish to vanquish Lorule was true, I'm sure it is a much better fate than Calatia or being under Imperial rule. She had to make a hard choice."

"She lied to me. All these years, she lied to me. How am I supposed to forgive her?"

Link knelt beside Ravio, placing a hand on his companion's shoulder. "For one, you haven't confronted her about it, so start there. Then forgive her. She's Hilda, your best friend."

Ralph nodded. "And if she asks how can she make it up to you…"

Link raised his eyebrow. "Ralph, why are you like this?"

"Because once I'm king, I cannot indulge in personal pleasures. I'll have a queen, an heir, and a country to look after. You two commoners, knights if so please, get to date any woman you want, but me, noble girls, and they're so...submissive." Ralph turned away, focusing on the road. "Well, except one. But she's… Doing it casually, with no meaning except to sate your lust is below her. No, she needs it all… Maybe I am a bad person for doing what I do." Ralph closed his eyes and shrugged. "Maybe I wish… If she hadn't been made Oracle, I would be a much nobler prince. Hmm…" Ralph popped his eyes open at the sound of footsteps and looked down the street. "Hey hey hey, eye candy coming on down. Now unless you guys want me ogling at your girls alone, I suggest we all watch over them." Link got up second, leaving Ravio alone. The Lorulean knight sighed, not wanting Ralph of all people looking at Hilda disgustingly by himself, so he joined the other boys. He was unsure if he regretted it or not once he saw the trio.

"Din, Nayru, and Farore…"

"Forgive me, King Yuga."

Ralph snickered at the awestruck faces of Link and Ravio. "I told you boys they'll be hot. Now be respectful." He resumed gazing at the girls, all wearing strapless dresses that either covered all or exposed the top half of their bosoms and left the legs to be seen. It was the same style of dresses, colors being the only variable. The blonde haired girl to the left is the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda, who wore a white dress, and she looked the most worried of the trio. To the right in a purple dress is the raven-haired Princess of Lorule, Hilda, and she looked pissed. The leader of the trio, who held the most confidence, is the Zora Princess Oren, whose amphibious body was covered by a blue dress. They quietly made their way to the warehouse.

"Ralph."

"Yes, Ravio?"

"You're a nasty, disgusting, filthy minded genius."

Ralph smiled. "Just keep your sheets clean, sir. You too, Link."

Link sucked in the air that had escaped him. "Uh huh." The guys watched as the girls strolled up towards the warehouse, the dark knights eyeing the girls as well. Oren made first contact, talking it up with one of the guards. Hilda and Zelda stood back, trying not to act suspiciously as they looked for their male companions. Hilda must have seen them first, for she held up her middle finger towards their position. Ralph patted Ravio on the back as the knight sighed.

"If only Midna was here, as a human. This would be to die for. You know what would make this hotter?" Ravio and Link stared at Ralph, who got the silent message and simmered down. "Fine. But you know it's true. Too bad the Zora is the star of the show for you guys."  
Link chuckled. "Someone craving seafood of the green variety."

Ravio wanted to push both boys off the roof. "Focus. I think it is working." Returning to silence, the boys watched as the green Zora girl managed to lead both knights away from their posts, the other two girls following behind. Oren took one while Hilda and Zelda took another, and split down separate alleyways. That was all the three boys needed.

Link lead them down to the warehouse door, finding it unlocked. "Remember that we secure the area. Once the girls return, they'll open up a portal, and we'll get these weapons and go. We're on limited time as well, got it?"

Ralph rolled his eyes. "Who made you our leader?"

"We voted. I won."

"What was it again?"

"5 votes, compared to your 1." Link gently pushed open the door, sword leading as he and the other boys entered the warehouse. It was empty of living beings for they could see, but filled with weaponry.

Ralph whistled as he parted from the others, looking at the different types of weapons. "Jackpot. General Auru is going to have a field day with this… This is too easy."

Link nodded. The Prince of Labrynna was not the doofus Link assume him to be when they first met and he heard of the royal's conquests of women and battle. "This is too easy."

Ravio drew his sword. "For us or the girls?"

"Nah, the girls did their job. But an empty warehouse, an Imperial warehouse, with just two guards? Not buying it. Ralph?"

"Hmm, I sense no dark magic anywhere. Nothing… But I believe we have the company of the non-magical sort."

Ravio sighed. "If Hilda was here, we could figure it out. She can feel the shadows, or so she says."

Link gestured the other boys to form up, "Well, we'll have to make do until she comes. Ralph, what are you doing?" The prince was investigating a large chest leaning against the wall. He waved his hand over it, touching it slightly before feeling the top move. He jumped out the way as the covering collapsed against the ground, making an echoing noise in the large chamber. Ralph turned away from the cover back to the chest, gasping and leaping back as he saw its contents.

Ravio rolled his eyes. "What is wrong with you?"

Ralph slowly stepped back from the chest. "It's a dead body... a very dead body." Link and Ravio joined their frightened comrade, seeing the mummified being standing in the chest. Ralph turned around, seeing similar chests in the room. "And there are others…"

"Calm down, Your Majesty. It's just a mummified body." Link turned away, then he heard it; a low growl coming from behind. Facing the chest again, Link noticed a pair of red lights coming from where the eye sockets might be. "...Or not."

 _Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!_ The other chests in the room fell, revealing their mummies as well. All three boys were shaken now.

"Where's that damn fairy of yours, Link?"

"I left her in a bottle back at base."

"Oh, that's great, Mr. Hero."

"Shut up Ravio."

"Both of you quell it! They are moving!" Ralph, Link, and Ravio held their swords in front of them, watching and waiting as the six mummies slowly marched towards them. It made Link impatient, seeing their slow speed as a weakness. "The dead are walking."

"We can beat them. Attack. Make them redead." Link rushed the first one they met, feeling the power of the Master Sword coursing through him. He made a leap towards the mummy, but instead of defending itself (although Link didn't think it would anyway), it screamed. Link felt his eardrums pop, and that was the only thing he felt. Not a limb move, not a vessel pump blood, all Link knew was that he was frozen in mid-air after the wrapped mummy screamed.

The other boys were okay but watched in horror as Link hovered above the ground in place. Ravio smacked his head. "Gibdos."

"I don't know, after Link said 'redead', I think that's a better name."

"Doesn't matter, we got to help Link." Ravio and Ralph rushed to Link's aid, the prince igniting his blade while Ravio sought to get Link moving again. The Gibdo almost had Link in his clutches until Ravio sliced it aside, nearly endangering himself, but managing to save Link from certain doom. Ralph came forth, impaling the mummy in its back. The Gibdo didn't last a second, immediately become dust as Ralph attacked it. Link felt his body became warm again, finishing the move he made before the Gibdo put him in stasis. Realizing he was okay, Link looked to the other approaching Gibdos, still ways from them.

"Just some advice, don't get close."

Ralph shrugged. "I think they're weak to fire. It was barely wounded when Ravio hit it with his sword but didn't fully take my stab before it was annihilated. I can handle them."

Ravio traded his sword for a Fire Rod. "I'll assist. Hero… Today we're saving you." Link scowled as the other boys ran into the fray, leaving the green-clad boy to watch. It was one thing for Zelda to continuously rescue him from bosses and Imperial generals, bit for a prince and a knight to do it against...zombies? It irked Link to no end, but in consolation, he had another objective to work on, more important than monsters.

Weapons to fight them.

So while Ravio and Ralph fought the mummies, Link casually investigated the weapons the Imperials stored in this warehouse. He ignored the shrieks of the Gibdos, the chants of the boys, and one even called out to him, also falling on deaf ears.

It was another minute before the battle behind him ended, Link finally acknowledging them. "Hey guys, you did it."

Ravio scowled. "Petty asshole."

Ralph shrugged. "C'mon, it was glorious while our chosen hero sulked. No matters though, where the hell are the girls?"

Link now noticed how much time had passed. The girls should be here by now. "You think everything is okay?"

Ralph crossed his arms "Well, you're the leader. I should ask you that. But nothing should be going wrong. How hard is it to subdue two guys when you have three Sages working together? For the Sage of Time, Zelda is taking hers."

Ravio sighed. "Well, what's the worst that could happen?"

"One knight is having sushi, the other, a 2 for 1 royal special. That's the worst, bunny boy."

"Ralph, we're taking matters into our hands. Create a portal, get our folks in here, start getting these weapons to the base. Ravio, we'll go find the girls."

As Link and Ravio began to leave, Ralph felt a little cheated that he was going to be left behind. "Woah, why do I get to stay?"

Link smiled. "Because, Your Majesty, we're knights, and it is our duty to rescue damsels in distress of the princess type. Now sit tight, Prince Ambi. We'll be back in no time." Ravio and Link shared a chuckle as they exited the warehouse, while Ralph mumbled to himself as he created the portal connecting Kakariko Village to Ralph's location.

"Knights, my royal ass."


	23. General Onox

As Link and Ravio exited the warehouse, they immediately set course for the alleyways the three girls had taken the two armored knights, calling out for them. Oren's alley came up first, and both boys stopped in shock. Their worst fear was coming true. There was no Oren, and no knight. While Link was dissecting the thought, Ravio rushed over to the alley that Zelda and HIlda had went down.

There was no knight nor any of the human princesses. There was, however, damaged boxes and black spots on the ground and walls. This was little relief to Ravio, but knowing the girls fought back was a much better thought than them being captured easily. The lack of blood of any kind was a much better stress reliever.

"Ravio." Link entered the alley, walking calmly towards his partner. "I think Oren is alive."

"I'm sure Zelda and Hilda are as well. They cannot be far. We were only in the warehouse for a few minutes, ten at best." He folded his arms across his chest, pondering over every best case scenario. "I could have Sheerow search from the sky, but that'll be no help if they're inside a building. Spryte would be helpful finding their magical signatures, but we'll be wasting time if you get her now. I don't have any item of the sort on me… Hey, do you know if the Pendant of Courage can act as a tracker?"

Link took out the pendant, frowning. "I don't know. Never tried."

"Give it to me." Link took off the pendant, handing it to Ravio. The bunny boy gazed into it,Link stepping aside to not break his concentration. "I think I can do it, so it is going to be a while. Dowsing for signatures is much harder when you have little magical talent."

Link sat on an unbroken box, rubbing his face. "Well… What do you think?"

"If they know who they are, we're in trouble. Best case scenario, the girls are not known, but because of their…'occupation,' they're going to a more private place. Not so good scenario would be...much more defiling, or they are found out and imprisoned. Worst case, they're on route to North Castle. As much as I hope they're in the best case, I rather not think that Princess Hilda is in a…"

Link nodded, thinking the same for Zelda and Oren. "Yeah."

"Ralph would call us 'lovesick fools' for this. We're risking our lives here."

Link chuckled and shrugged. "Am I not the Legendary Hero? This is my job."

Ravio lined his mouth, refraining from speaking his mind. Link was the Hero, no doubt about it, but the boy could be reckless. How Ravio ended up becoming pals with him was unknown. Then again, his rivalry with Ralph had ceased after the victory on Death Mountain, and against the odds and his words, the prince was a much better man than before. The thrill of war had replaced his desire for women, except for one in particular. "Link, if I may ask, if we win the war, because it is not certain, and Zelda takes her throne… What will you do?"

Link mentally admitted that he didn't know. He never gave thought to his life if the rebellion was successful, never mind that, in one way, it had only begun more than a month ago. Ordon was gone, and even if it wasn't, Link would be a national figure. There would be no way he could return to the village the same way, not without Zelda. She would be ruler of Hyrule, and though it was when they were children, they swore never to separate. Link didn't know what he could do at the castle, hell Zelda didn't know a thing about running a country. What would she do? "I… I have no clue."

Ravio must have thought what he had asked, for he looked over his shoulder. "No, not like that. I mean… Excuse me for presuming, but do you...actually...have feelings for Princess Zelda?"

That was a much easier question, though Link didn't answer as quickly as he processed his answer. "Oh...well...yeah."

"Thought so. I'm rooting for you two, not because you two are some legendary pair and at one point you saved Lorule, but because I see parts of you two in Hilda and I."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You and me, them two, we're not so different. Lost kingdoms, they're princesses, we're the most trusted boys in their lives, and here we are, risking our own to save them. Maybe we are lovesick fools after all." Ravio smiled as he held the pendant in his hands, looking back at his reflection. "You'll make a perfect King for her."

Link coughed. "Let's not get too far ahead, Ravio."

"Do you really think I should ask Hilda about the truth of Lorule? Is it worth it?"

Link nodded, rising to his feet. "Yes it is. You have the right as one of the two last survivors of your land to know how it went down. If it is true, maybe you should find out why she hid it from you."

"Yeah, I guess. Woah." The pendant began to flicker in Ravio's hands, and the bunny boy handed it back to Link. "It is ready. If I had to guess based of the flickering, they headed north, towards the river. Watch the pendant. The brighter the glow, the closer we are." Link nodded, and began heading back out into the street. But before the Hero made it, Ravio whisked him back, covering his mouth as he held a finger to his ears. "Listen."

Both boys heard the incoming clattering of steel coming from the north. Ravio gasped and immediately searched for his communication charm. "Ralph!"

"' _Hoy, it is Knight Charming #2. How goes the search for our beauties?"_

"We're getting there, but you got some armored units heading to the warehouse now."

" _That means the girls were captured. Oh great. Luckily we're done here… Ravio, Link if you're there, please bring our girls home. Especially Oren."_

Link held back a scoff as he walked to the other end of the alley. "We'll make her priority just for you." Link turned his head around the corner, pulling it back as he glanced at Ravio. The hero's alarmed frightened and confused Ravio.

"What?"

"Monsters. Actual monsters."

"And? What are they to you?"

"Definitely not of the Moblin or Bokoblin sort. They're like centaurs with bushy manes." Ravio's eyes went so wide Link thought the sclera would fall out. "Ravio?"

He looked towards the main street, the armored knights coming closer. He quickly searched his pouch, finding an item and throwing it at Link. "Put this one." Link did so with some hesitation, but before asking why, Link found himself pushed into the wall by Ravio. However, he felt no pain from the impact, only a weird sensation of...flatness. Ravio vanished from sight, and soon the maned beasts call Lynels came into Link's field of view. The lead was silver in color with a black mane, with a blue Lynel with white hair and a black one with red hair followed behind. They passed the hero as if they couldn't see him, and based of their sniffing, lost his smell as well. But how? And where the hell was Ravio?

A kick to his leg got Link's attention, and he looked forward, seeing a flat figure in front of him. It looked like Ravio, but… How did he become part of the wall? Ravio must have understood Link's confusion, for he began to explain. "Remember how the Hero of Two Worlds traveled between them?"

Oh… _Oh._ Link finally figured that he, like the named hero, was a 'picture' on the wall. Bet he had a similar look too. Nodding, Ravio turned in the two-dimensional space and began 'walking' towards the street. Link followed behind, pausing as both boys watched the assembled warriors stand in front of the warehouse. The three Lynels were not the only monsters here, as there were several lizards present as well-Lizalfos, if Link remembered their name correctly. But they were outnumbered by the knights, either wearing red armor or blue armor. Only one was an exception, a gold armored knight sitting on a horse, the de facto leader of this group. The Imperials lined up at the door, ready to barge it down at the gold knight's command.

"Who is that?"

"I have no clue."

"Rebels," the leader finally said, "we know you are in there. Now, I have no desire to shed blood, but do know that I have three of your own in my possession. I don't know if they're important or not, but I do have a mind to turn them in to Lord Ghirahim, and he's not in the best mood as of late. But I'm willing to negotiate for the moment. Leave the warehouse, and I'll let you and the girls go. I have them here with me." The knight moved his horse aside, and while their viewpoint didn't allow for the best view, Link could confirm the girls were close by due to how he could feel the pendant. He didn't know if it was glowing or not. "You have to the count of three to exit."

"You think Ralph got everyone out of there?"

"One!"

"Ravio, I pray he did."

"Two!"

"Me too."

"THREE!"

The warehouse doors opened, and to the utter astonishment of Link and Ravio, the Prince of Labrynna stepped out, with all the royal swagger he could muster. He stood proudly in front of the golden knight, his cape waving heroically. They both heard one of the girls, Oren, confusingly call Ralph's name, to which didn't ignore as he nodded his acknowledgement of her, Zelda, and Hilda. He turned back to the knight, whose complexion was hidden by his helmet. "Well… I'm here. I see the ladies are here as well, you brought your monsters… Don't you think this is overkill?"

The knight scoffed. "Overkill? Please. Now, I am not stupid. Where is the rest of your group?"

Ralph pointed to the girls. "You got them. You see… I think you have us confused for the rebellion, what do they call themselves, the Resistance? No, that is not true. Don't you see how they're dressed? Sluts, I tell you."

"Really?" The Hero and the Lorulean Knight couldn't tell if the leader was actually deceived or that he was impressed Ralph could come up with such a story. They were impressed, as if Ralph had this idea in mind. He probably had this in mind beforehand.

"Yes. let me tell you about them. The blondie and the darkie are actually lovers, and for due payment, can make any guy or girl the lucky third person in a sensual night. The Zora...well, they're Zora. They love an aquatic environment, and so will you. But the best part is, and I can never convince them otherwise, is that they think they're of noble blood." Ralph chuckled as he wrapped his arms around all three while whistling a tune.

"Is that so?"

"Yep. Zora thinks she's the Zora Princess, darkie thinks she's Princess Hilda of Lorule, and blondie thinks she's the long lost Princess Zelda. They call me Prince Ralph. Oh, excuse my manners, but who are you?"

"They call me General Onox." Ralph stood still for a moment, his face blank.

"Oh really?... Then Holodrum and Labrynna says hi, directly from Prince Ralph of Labrynna." Ralph chuckled as he tightened his grip on the girls. "Hold on to me."

The golden knight pointed at the four, snarling orders to attack. The knights behind Ralph and the girls made their move, but were toppled to the ground as Moosh, Ralph's flying blue bear, crashed into the scene, picking up all four rebels and quickly flying away. "Shoot them down. NOW!" The Lynels and Lizalfos raised up bows, firing arrows at the retreating group of rebels. Link and Ravio were still in shock over Ralph's risky but successful getaway, but realized that they were still within the city, albeit safe. While the Imperials were distracted, the pair moved back into the alley, shifting back to the three-dimensional plane once they were hidden.

Ravio was first to say what they both had on their minds. "We got duped by a horny prince."

"It was an excellent plan, for him. Now we must get out of here." Ravio nodded, and they went around a building before gazing back at the Imperials. They were still concentrating on Ralph and company. Link had the unagreed upon idea to run down the main street, which Ravio immediately protested against but followed along.

"Link!"

"It isn't like they'll see us-"

"Look out!" Ravio pushed Link aside and fell to the ground, barely escaping the impact of a rogue lightning blast. They looked at it, then to the sky (a clear night), then to the sparkle that haunted their eyes down the road. It was the Silver Lynel with a Electric Arrow. The golden knight had noticed them as well. He paused the second shot for a moment, getting a good look at the two boys, especially Link.

"You… KILL HIM. IT IS THE HERO."

Link looked to Ravio, who was much more scared than Link, being a natural coward. "This is where we run for our lives."

Link smiled. "Couldn't agree more."

It was another hour or so before Link and Ravio escaped from Saria, returning to Ravio's purple Loftwing on the outskirts of town. Thanks to the bracelet Ravio put on Link and the one he had on himself, they we're able to navigate the city safely on the walls, only fighting when it came to need. To their knowledge, they weren't followed, and if they were, they were just escaped rebels who'll be caught another day.

As they came up to Sheerow, they saw the rest of their team awaiting them. Once Zelda and Hilda caught sight of their respective boy, they ran away from Ralph and Oren and into the arms of Link and Ravio. The boys, their safety on their minds, had forgotten how the girls were dressed.

After many moments of happiness between the four, Ralph took the reins of Moosh, gesturing the four over. "Alright, that's enough. We're still in danger as long as we are here."

Link nodded, releasing Zelda. "He's right. We got to go." Ravio, Hilda, and Zelda mounted Sheerow while Link joined Ralph and Oren on Moosh. As he found a comfortable position, Link tapped Ralph on the shoulder. "How-"

"I had a feeling the Imperials would return, not with the girls though. Matter of fact, I figured that you'll need some help. Seems I am the hero today."

"Asshole."

"You're welcome, Link, for I saved your lady. Now, can we go, _sir_?" Link nodded, ignoring Ralph's emphasizing his leadership role. The two flying beings took off for the south, scouring over the demonizing Death Mountain, over the mystical Lost Woods, and down to the hidden town of Kakariko. Once they landed at the Resistance Base, they could see their work already shaping things up. Weapons were sorted and passed around, and as they passed by, many of the other rebels congratulated the group on a successful mission.

Some dared to stare at the three women of the group, for they hadn't changed their attires yet.

Once they arrived at their quarters, the place Ravio and Hilda had called home alongside a former member of their group, Gan Dragmire, and a recovering member, Midna Twilight, the six began a well-deserved period of relaxation. They were the first invaders of North Hyrule, totally under Imperial reign.

They will not be the last.

General Onox walked calmly down the long throne room, his armor shifting making the only noise in the room. He passed pillar after pillar, his eyes facing the large throne, the four stone blocks surrounding it, the blue carpet leading up to it, and the broken Triforce above it. As he came to the bottom of a small staircase, he bowed deeply to the lone figure on the throne, his eyes casted down. He didn't know what would happen, but if it came to the worst, he would accept his punishment as the general he is. "Your Majesty."

The king's voice echoed across the room, not as deep as Onox's, but like a mischievous teenage boy. "Rise, General. What brings you here?"

The general rose to his feet, but kept his head down. "My king, I have failed you immensely. Rebels infiltrated a warehouse with arms in Saria, and took nearly everything. I, unknowingly, had two of the Sages and the Princess herself in my hands, but confusing them for street women, let my guard down as they and their rebel boys escape."

"Hmm… Was the Hero there?"

"If the boy I saw, that I painstakingly remember, was him, then yes. I can never forget the green tunic."

The king chuckled, then turned over his shoulder to the person standing beside him. "Lord Ghirahim, it seems our old friends are ready to join us in the north. I say it is time we prepare."

Ghirahim's smile almost reached his eyelids. "Yes, my lord."

"Ghirahim, you are in charge. Fight the Resistance, but do not interfere with the Hero and Princess. Whatever plans they have, it will lead me to the golden power. Vah Naboris is at your disposal." Ghirahim nodded and left the throne room to prepare. The king faced Onox, and faced a dark corner in the room. "Lady Veran." From her corner, the one called Veran marched out. She wore red armor at various places on her body, leaving her blue abdomen and upper bosom exposed. The parts of her legs not covered in armor were clothed in a black dress, and the clicking of heels gave away her footwear. Half her stunning face was covered by her black hair, a streak of red where her eye would be. She blinked red eyes at Onox as she passed, taking her place at the right side of the king, sitting on the arms of the chair. Onox and Veran shared another lingering glance before they faced the king.

Feeling uncomfortable, Onox addressed the king. "Your Majesty, do I have any orders?"

"Yes, you do, General Onox. Were they any other people of importance there?"

"Besides the Hero and Princess, the princesses of Lorule and Zora, and…Prince Ralph of Labrynna."

Veran chuckled. "Really? The Ambi lineage still thrives?"

The king nodded. "Yes it does. But it won't much longer." The king's blood-red eyes sparkled as he stood, walking down to Onox. Despite the height over the king, merely a head taller, Onox felt so small compared to his liege. Not even the twin witches of another period in history which he (and Veran) made their mark upon the Hero and Princess had he felt such...fear. Not even the prospect of meeting the Demon King made the General of Darkness unnerved. The king patted Onox's armored shoulder, and turned him around. "You will have your revenge, Onox. On both Holodrum and Labrynna. I want both countries to be washed out, flooded by torrents of rain by the power of my creation. Take Vah Ruta, and may Queen Ambi drown with her lands."

General Onox put his fist to his heart, and bowed. "I will do as you please."

The king shook his head. "Not my idea. It is hers, Lady Veran's." The king gestured to the woman now seated on the throne, her legs crossed. Onox scowled under his helmet. "Or shall I say, Queen Veran?" A crown suddenly appeared upon Veran's head, marking her status as the second most powerful person in the kingdom.

She smiled as she adjusted her crown. "Thank you, my king."

"Anything for the woman who was by my side when I first laid plans for Hyrule 22 years ago, after Zelda was crowned, then when Zelda breathed her last in my hands, who was there to crown me as the winner of Hyrule? Oh, how could I forget democracy in the Council chambers?"

"Sir?" Onox had had enough of the lovefest. He was ready for vengeance. "May I be dismissed?"

The king nodded. "Drown them all, for my throne." Onox nodded, and swiftly escaped the throne room. Ignoring his wayward knight, the king stepped back up to his throne, sharing the seat with Veran. He was quiet for a moment before turning to his cohort. "Veran, I have a job for you."

"What is it, V-"

"Don't say that name. As for your job, I have to focus on making sure the Hero and Princess get to their destination. You will make sure the Resistance are utterly demolished."

"Isn't that Ghirahim's task?"

"He leads the troops, but I cannot oversee him and Onox while focusing on the chosen pair. No, I need you to make sure what we worked for in our early years does not suffer."

Veran nodded. "Very well. I will not fail you."

"I know. But one more thing, and this is important. I need our...friends to do a little spying for me. I have a great fear that someone who should be dead is still alive. If he lives, he'll be instrumental to my grand plan."

"Who are you looking for?"

The king stood up, gazing out the large window opposite of him. "The one evil that outshines us all in Hyrule's history…We were pawns in his games, yet now, he hides, waiting to strike. He knows we are stronger, smarter, superior to him in every way. So, in a last resort, he will assemble and nuture our nemeses. Think on that, Veran. For the first time in their bloody history, The Hero, the Princess, and the Thief could stand against us as one. Blood, Spirit, and Hatred. Courage, Wisdom, and Power. Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf. It will be glorious. It will be magnificent. It will be worthy of the gods." He turned around, staring at the hanging bust of the Triforce above his throne. "To ensure Hyrule is ours, my queen, we must solve its lasting problem. I only know one solution."

"What is that?"

"It's time for the legend of Zelda...to end."


	24. Demon King and Prince of Thieves

_Two days later..._

"Darknuts, Lizalfos, and Lynels? A golden knight as well." Shade scratched his chin as he processed the information his team had relayed to him. Those monsters were leagues above the Moblins and Bokoblins, with much more intelligence. To think the Darknuts were humans… Hylian conscripts by the King? Or were they human in likeness? The Darknuts he faced were summons by Ganon, just like the rest of the monsters.

The Lynels were also old news, yet new. Based on the description, they were more dangerous now than they were before. Lizalfos, however, were a new thing to Shade, however, he had read about them in books. The king was not playing at all. He had seen two Resistance victories and wasn't going to underestimate them with the simple pig creatures. He had just raised the difficulty.

Which made Shade's task not only more difficult but urgent. Auru will invade North Hyrule soon, no matter what. The war will continue until one side is done. Shade couldn't delay turning the tide to his faction's favor. It was urgent that the Triforce, even a piece of it, was found. "You succeeded anyway, thank the gods. Link, Zelda, stay with me. Everyone else, dismissed, but make your preparations for a long journey. The biggest task for you all begins tomorrow." Ralph, Ravio, Hilda and Oren left the two heroes and the Hylian princess behind. Link and Zelda watched their friends leave, then turned their attention to Shade.

"Father, why must we stay?"

"It is the time we find the Triforce. Pendants please."

Link worked the Pendant of Courage off his neck. "You don't know where it is?"

Shade looked at Link with an expression that said 'Of course not.' "If I knew, we would be there now, wouldn't we. When I was searching for Wisdom, I could find a piece by using the ones I obtained to search for others. I used a repaired Wisdom to find Power. Courage was found once I proved myself worthy. Because I held two pieces, and even with one, I could sense their presence. Zelda and I taught Error and Bagu how to do the same. But they can't feel it, and neither can I. They think it is with the king, which makes sense, but if your mother's words to the goddesses are true, then the Triforce is not with him. It explains why no one can sense it. It isn't here, on this plane of existence."

Zelda gathered the Pendants of Virtue and handed them to her father. "So it is within the Sacred Realm."

"Correct, Zelda." Shade placed the three pendants on a rug in a triangular fashion. Once he had them placed as he wanted, Shade gestured for Zelda to come over. "Sit in the middle of them."

"Sit in the middle of them."

Zelda complied, crossing her legs and positioning herself as perfectly as possible between the three pendants.

"What now?"

"This might take a while, but we got time to spare for a day. I need for you to try to feel something for the Triforce."

"How?"

"The blood of Hylia runs through you. It will be easier for you to find it than me. Link, I would feel that your talents and concentration are required elsewhere. Go now." Link had a mind to demand to stay, but Shade's face was etched in stone. Regretfully, Link walked away, leaving father and daughter together. Shade turned back to his daughter, who looked at the door wistfully before gazing up to her father.

Sitting down in front of his daughter, outside the triangle, his face stern and ready. "Now let's begin."

* * *

Ganondorf had always hated the plains of his homeland. Not the fact that it was different from a desert, his people's ancient home, but because it was like the desert. Grass for miles on end, just weak, flimsy blades of green as far as the eyes could see. It was a desert, yet just the opposite. He didn't understand how his people could survive the desert, yet alone make another home in a biome that was just the opposite. Naboorians were weird.

Midoans were just as bad. Standing in Queen Riju's palace, still confining himself to her quarters, he gazes out towards the general direction of his lost kingdom, while looking down upon the one he resided. If he couldn't understand why his people, the golden-eyed Gerudo, settled for a home in the middle of a plain, he really didn't understand how the green-eyed Gerudo of Mido chose to be a city upon a river. Neither made sense given their heritage, but it wasn't like he could change that. Why not settle within the deserts of Parapa or Tantari? Why did they choose the greenery instead of the grainy? He didn't understand, but yet… There was a small part of his that told him that it was right. That his people deserved the green just as much as the Hylians did. They've been here as long as the Hylians, why not live just as they have? Hadn't his people suffered enough? The Gerudo were still a majorly female race, and it seemed only males were now born to a royal bloodline of the yellow-eyed. Ganon's direct lineage. His people's curse was broken for one type of blood, but even then, males were still rare. As a matter of fact, Ganondorf's birth was very unusual. His father was the male of the century, yet just 32 years later Ganondorf himself is born. His mother called it a miracle, his father a sign. His father was right; it was the sign of impending doom.

What would King Malladus think of his son now? Would the former Chief of the Gerudo be proud, or would he express disappointment? Ganondorf had always been fond of his father and strived to be like him. Had he done a good job so far?

No, no he hadn't. He failed to avenge his father, his mother, his sisters, and his betrothed. Ganondorf wouldn't put it past Zant as the killer of his mother, as he was responsible for the other four. But what could he have done? He followed Malladus's orders to the letter. He watched from afar, with his sisters and Aveil, as Malladus and Nabooru confronted the 'coming in peace' Zant. He stayed put as the king and the bastard talked, then sighed in relief as they broke apart, although it wasn't on good terms. He remembered his father looking up to him, Ganondorf with his characteristic grin on show, something that his father passed on to him.

Then death happened so quickly. It was like being a giant fish creature, having a dream of paradise, but then a ballad played by a human boy wakes your from that slumber into the real world, but the ballad here was a scimitar of the boy, Zant. That blade flashed from Zant's robe so quickly that neither Ganondorf nor Nabooru could warn their king. He didn't even see the killing blow, just the slow fall of his father's body, coupled with the parting of neck and head.

Something warm and comforting took Ganondorf's hands. He looked for it, finding his green-eyed counterpart in the Queen of Mido Town holding on to him. He didn't even realize she had entered, though he must commend how well she snuck up on him. A much better Queen of Thieves than he is as their king. He also hadn't realized he was crying, which Riju took care off by lifting one hand and wiping his face. Her smooth finger traced over the wet spots, also caressing him. It was a sensation he had never felt before from a woman of his age.

He now realized something more daunting. He had cried for his sisters, for his mother, for his best friend, but never for his father. What man was he? He teared not for the made that had seeded his mother, raised him as his son, taught him as a prince, and prepared him for becoming king. What son is he, that he wept not for his father, his dad, his mentor, his lord, is king?

" _You don't cry for a weak man, but by doing so, you're just as weak."_

" _Shut up, Ganon."_

" _Let go of your family. What are they but speckles of the soil? They are dead, so treat them as dead. Forget them."  
_

" _I said shut up."_

" _Your father is dead because he was weak. Your mother is dead because she was pathetic. Your sisters are dead because your betrothed was nothing but a failure. Yet… Despite the fact she was your betrothed, you never loved her as your queen. So, in a sense, she waited and died for you, just for nothing but false promises. Oh, while we're at it, let's not forget poor Midna..."_

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Ganondorf tore himself out of Riju's grasp and banged his head on the window frame. It hurt like hell, and it didn't solve the problem of getting rid of Ganon. He clutched his head, anger spilling out his eyes. "GO AWAY!"

"Now you want me to leave?" Ganondorf frowned a bit, noticing that Ganon's voice was much more than a whisper in his consciousness. He looked back to Riju, seeing that her form was frozen in motion as she strived to assist Ganondorf in whatever she thought was wrong with him. Matter of fact, nature itself was at a standstill. The wind was silenced, the waters were calm, the grass posed, and even the city below him, it was unmoved. Only he was mobile. And knowing this, rose to his feet. It was a similar sensation to when he met Din, but against her promise, the Goddess of Power hadn't met with him again since the battle with Gohma. He missed her beauty and raw power that emanated from her. Mostly her beauty and her willingness to put up with his slight anger.

"Din is used to putting up with anger. She can be like that herself." Ganondorf turned towards the entrance to the quarters of Riju, gasping in anger. There, in the doorframe, stood at least a seven foot mass of piggy proportions. The burly boar-man stepped into the room proper, his pupil-less yellow eyes bearing down on Ganondorf.

"After 30 years, you finally show your face. I would desire to wipe it from existence permanently."

Ganon grinned, although Ganondorf doubted it was because he accepted his words. More like he loved what he heard. "Now why can't this Ganondorf be present at all times? The merciless one on Death Mountain, until his girl passed out. The one that, disgustingly, allied with the Hero and charged up to that machine. The one that, pathetically, got tossed off a mountain by a mockery of power. Where is he? That was not the boy I joined."

Ganondorf scoffed. "He was tossed off a mountain. Reality hit that he isn't as strong as he was _promised!_ "

"Yet here you mope about your feeble family, while the king and the chosen pair seek to become stronger? You are not worth my power."

"Then leave. You have no use for me, and I quite had enough of you for one lifetime."

"And we had only just gotten to know each other." The King of Evil had a sense of humor. Great.

Ganondorf turned away, annoyed with his ancestor. "What do you want?"

"As I said, your enemies are seeking power while you dawdle about daddy. You need to be doing the same."

Ganondorf was curious as to what could have both the King of the Imperials, Link, and Zelda running over each other, but as he looked down to Riju, his mind said otherwise. He wouldn't let the last member of his wonderful childhood, and the remnants of his people plus her own become caught up in the war. Not at his instigation. Plus, the Resistance had the pendants. "I will not interfere with them."

"Fool. You would give up the power of the gods for what?... The girl of the mountain?" Ganon sneered as his host glared at him. "Foolish boy. You remind me of your namesake, for he had a similar problem. He found love with the namesake of your town, the Sage of Spirit, but unlike you, his desire for Hyrule overcame his love for her. What of your desire for revenge against the Imperials?"

"I cannot beat him! He is too strong!" Ganondorf barely knew what he as saying, for the words escaped his brain before he could think of them. But he knew what he had stated, and it was true. The king, whoever he was, had easily cast aside the Hero and had not Ganondorf been there, only he and the princess would remain. But even with the power of Ganon, he was defeated. Tossed like a rag doll by a tempered child, and thrown off a mountain like an unwanted Christmas gift. Ganondorf desired his revenge, how dare Ganon question that, but… How would this power help him if the devil himself could not?

"You're weaker because you have a vile heart. A heart that cares. It has love. The girl you fought on the mountain is the one force that keeps you from becoming who you should be. Then there's the Gerudo people. They are fragile, and these people, that girl right there, traitorous now as they were then. Leave all your cares behind, and take what is yours."

Ganondorf was about to respond, but his ancestor had vanished, and he was back in his position before it all began. His head hurt much less, and he was able to rise to his feet. "Gan, are you alright?" Riju was still there, her hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Yeah… I'm fine."

"What is wrong with you?"

He scoffed internally. Like he could tell the tale that the greatest disgrace of their race is harbored within him. He'll get thrown out for real. "I'm...not well."

Riju's green lips lengthened and parted. "I can see that, Gan. But really, is there something wrong, and don't lie. I know you since we were seven, and while I am not Aveil, I know a liar. Blame it on my intuition as a woman and descendant of the Sage."

Oh...right. Riju was the latest in the line of the Sage of Spirit. Ganon thought he was smart. No wonder he wanted him to desert the remains of his people. He didn't want his blood getting cozy with the blood of the traitor. Although the Demon King was alone in thinking that the Sage was a traitor, and not him. It is also the reason for the two sects of their people. One loyal to Ganon's bloodline (not the man himself) and one loyal to the Sage's line.

Ganondorf parted himself from Riju, looking back out the window. He didn't know how Riju would react if he didn't say a thing, or if he told her everything. However… She didn't demand it, as she rightfully could. No, she didn't see him as a visitor in her land, but as one of her own. But how much as one? As an equal as both as are royal blood, or as a subject of special interest? Time would tell. "I'll… I'll tell you later when I am well."

"Tonight," she demanded.

"Why?"

"The people-my people-are weary of having you here. You are a voe in my palace. In my home, you are safe, but once you step outside, you are on your own. Your people love having you here, but my own-Dragmire and Makeela might have shared blood at one point, and I...adore...having you here, but our lines are bitter enemies. I will have to vouch for you, and you will have to make a stand soon. But if you do not tell me about you, Ganondorf," Riju said with added venom, "then I cannot let you stay here. They're already on edge anyway, you're just an added problem."

Ganondorf sighed, thinking before he turned to Riju. She was closer to him than she was before he turned his back on her, and looked at him with pleading eyes upon her extraordinary face. Din had made the queen too beautiful in his missing years, almost as if she knew he would end up in Riju's presence and decided to sculpt a human version of herself.

" _No. Not another girl in my life that I'll eventually lose."_

" _Then I suggest you heed my words, descendant."_

Ignoring Ganon, he took Riju's hands, and clasped them greatly, as if she was the link between life and death. "Riju, I...want to tell you, but I don't want to hurt you. You are the last link to the past that I have, but…if I must go, then I will go of it pleases you and your people."

Riju nodded. "I want you to stay. Crazy as it is, we are the link between worlds of a singular people. In these dark times, as our parents would have liked it, we need to stay together. Besides, as selfish as it may seem, I might have need of you that these women cannot do." Riju caught to her words quickly and turned the skin on her face pink as she stepped back. "I mean… Not like that… But…" She sighed, recomposing herself. Ganondorf just stood there, amused. "I have a use for someone of your talents. But only if you tell me your story, and we convince the 'greenies' to let you stay."

Ganondorf saw no reason, besides his dark parasite, to not agree. "Tonight then."

Riju nodded. "Sarqso. Also, while you have been here a month, and well… You have some qualities of a gentleman… I would request that you stop lying about having a room in the inn but sleeping in the barracks. I suggest you stay up here."

Ganondorf had only moved to the barracks because he thought it improper to stay in the Queen's room once he was well. The lie worked longer than he expected, although he didn't understand why that was a problem. "What's the problem?"

"There is a class that meets in the barracks every day, on how to meet a voe the proper way...and you're not helping."

"Oh…"

* * *

The last thing she remembered was her best friend calling her name as she succumbed to heat and she sat in darkness, waiting for a light to liberate her.

"Save Power…"

Those words...so familiar. Like a dream of the past returned.

In the darkness, a red light broke through, slowly making its way to Midna. As it came closer, it appeared to have the form of a woman. She reached out for Midna, her yellow eyes warm and consoling. She hummed to the girl, her voice sweet yet powerful. Then she spoke. "You must find him, my champion. Without you, he will succumb to the Demon King. He fights, but one day, he won't be able to. You are his light… Midna Twilight, wake up, and find Ganondorf."

Midna complied, feeling her consciousness returning, her body systems turning back on. She found herself, in her hazy vision, in her quarters, returned to the Resistance base. Sitting up, she noticed just how big her bed had gotten. Stretching her arms, she warmed up her muscles, then folded them over her chest.

"Huh?" Now Midna was not a girl that flaunted her figure purposely. 'Blame the Goddesses that I am hot' as she would tell Ganondorf many times in the past when he would comment on her appearance. She knew her body attracted eyes, although only Ganondorf's were welcomed. So she knew, once she felt her bosom, that something must have happened because she knew they were not this small. They were...enough to be gawked at, she guessed, but not overbearingly huge. So Midna looked down on herself

Why were her arms small? Her arms? Her entire torso? Why was she black and blue? Why was she naked? Midna threw the covers off of her, seeing her entire impish body. Believing it was a bad dream, she scooted out her bed and...flew to the mirror on her dresser.

Midna had never screamed so silently in her life.


	25. The Triforce is Found

All Zelda could see was complete darkness. It enveloped her like a mother does her child, not like Zelda would know that feeling. It was overbearing, frightening but Zelda kept her composure. It was just a result of tapping into this newfound magic.

" _Focus."_

Her father's words from the beyond steeled her, and she began to focus on her search for the Triforce. She yearned for her magic to go out and find it, and for a moment, she could feel a power. So alluring, ancient yet modern, holy yet devilish. It began as a simple feeling, then it grew, and as the feeling grew, the darkness began to recede.

" _Just focus."_

There!

In the middle of emptiness, a singular glow managed to escape, Zelda willed herself towards it, wanting to embrace it to escape the darkness herself. As she came closer, she could make out its shape. Three triangles, two connected side by side, the third stacked on the latter pair, it was undeniable as to what the light was. It could be none other than the Triforce, the Golden Power of the Gods. Zelda, amazed by its beauty and glory, reached out for it, but as she did, it vanished. Gone as if it wasn't there.

" _Reach out for it."_

The girl groaned to herself and tried once more. But while she tried luring the Triforce back, three bright glows darted across the darkness. For a moment, the three lights aimlessly flew around. Then the first, a red light, flew towards the center of the darkness, and there, a world was created. It was lifeless, a huge spherical rock left by the red light. Zelda immediately knew what it meant.

 _Din, creator of the world._

Next, the green light made a turn and careened into the rocky mass. Hues of blue and green sprouted from the mass, signifying the rise of earth and water, and with it, life.

 _Farore, creator of life._

Finally, the blue light made way for the world but circled around it many times before leaving it behind along with the other two. Zelda could see the rise of humans above all sentient life, followed by the other sentient races. Kingdoms were born, laws established, justice reigned.

 _Nayru, creator of order._

The three lights meet above the world, and a golden light took away their colors. The one that was formerly red split off again, darting for the heavens. Zelda could only watch and listen as the first light departed. " _The people shall desire strength, power shall be bestowed unto them. I create the Triforce of Power."_ As the light vanished, a solid triangle took its place. The first piece of the Triforce, Power.

Next was that of the former blue light. " _I have established law and order, but it will take wisdom for it to prosper. I create the Triforce of Wisdom."_ Wisdom was birthed, and it joined its sister at the lower right vertex. Finally, the last light raced to the heavens, leaving the final triangle.

" _To a world where fear can become rampant, I wish upon you courage. I create the Triforce of Courage."_ Courage found its spot adjacent to Wisdom and under Power, completing the Triforce. It glowed above the world, a beacon of the gods above the world of humans.

" _The Triforce, our gift to our people. Be it that whoever represents a balance of courage, wisdom, and power shall inherit it, and have a wish brought upon the world, whether it is for good or evil. However, if the possessor is not balanced, he will possess a part of the Triforce, the one he represents the most. The other two will find like people who represent their traits. Once one brings them all together again, he will have his wish granted."_

As the relic began to descend upon the world, a womanly figure came to being in the space between the Triforce. Her skin, beautiful and flawless as the finest ivory. Her hair, bright as the Triforce against the darkness. She donned a white flowing dress, pure as her creation. As Zelda caught a glance of her face, she had a feeling that she recognized it as her own. Silly, wasn't it?

" _You, created between the crests, shall be the guardian of the world and of the Triforce. You are a goddess like we but shall live amongst creation. You'll be known as Hylia, little sister."_

Hylia? Where had she heard that before… The Goddesses, Din if she remembered, called her Hylia. And her father said something as well. " _The blood of Goddess Hylia runs through you."_ The Royal Family, her family, is said to be descendants of mortal Hylia and the Legendary Hero. Zelda now looked at Hylia deeply, and her suspicion of sharing a resemblance was not false. They did look alike, but Hylia was more mature in her age. Beautiful as well.

Zelda had just witnessed the birth of her lineage. Not many can say that.

The Triforce and Hylia descended upon the world, and for a brief moment, there was a peace. Zelda wondered why she was shown the creation of the world, the Triforce, and her line, but she had little time to answer as she had a quick change of scenery.

The world she had witnessed being created was now on the brink of destruction. Zelda gazed around, finding herself in a clearing of a large forest. Behind her, and around her, bodies of humans laid slain, but not without taking some monsters with them. The temple interested her, but it was not where her eyes took her. Instead, she looked down a spiraling pit, where at the bottom, a huge, demonic being fought against a Hylian man in a green tunic. Nearby, on her level, she could see her ancestor looking below, watching with a harp in hand. But her eyes were not on the battle. They were skyward, and Zelda followed.

She gasped as she saw a huge mass of land float towards the clouds. This began to jog her memory of the legends, the first one ever told. That mass was what will become Skyloft, and on it carried the remains of her people. Hylia's face was washed with tears, turning away from the sky to the palm of her hand. There, the warming glow of the Triforce hovered above it.

Hylia said not a word, but somehow Zelda heard her words. " _To ensure that Demise never acquires the Triforce, it shall be that only man may possess the Triforce. May no god lay a hand on it unless he is of mortal birth."_ Hylia opened her eyes, nodding to herself, and threw the Triforce towards the island. Both ancestor and descendant turned their eyes to battle, where the demonic being-Demise, Zelda inferred-watched as the power of the gods vanished along with Skyloft. He roared in fury, then in pain as the warrior drove a huge spike through him. Hylia floated down to the warrior's side as Demise fell, slowly sinking into the ground, calling out Hylia and the warrior as he cried out vengeance.

He called the warrior Link… Link… That was the original Link. How did she not recognize the look of the Hero of Legend?

As Demise faded until the spike, Link raised his blade, staggering as he struggled to hold it up. Hylia rushed to him and helped him with the sword. As they swung it downward, a beam flew from it and struck the spike, implanting it in the ground. The hero fell, his strength wavering from his injuries, but the goddess held him, caressed him as if she was about to lose her love.

He was short of breath, but managed to speak, despite the pain of doing so. "Hylia… Is it over?"

The Goddess, tears still forming rivers, shook her head. "It...is only temporary."

"Then do you have a plan?"

"Yes...though it will be generations before it might commence. I...will assume a mortal form and use the Triforce to vanquish Demise once and for all. I...could have done it, I could have done it now, but the Triforce was never mine to use, only to protect. So I ensure it will be protected from him, from all gods. Only man can use it."

Link nodded, then shifted up to level his head with Hylia. "Then grant me one wish as well."

"What?"

"I...want to be there when Demise is done for. I want for us to have the childhood I had, the teenage years I had, and the adulthood I'll never get. But most of all, I want to live it all again with you, my dear Hy-"

Hylia shushed Link with her finger. "No…call me by the name I gave you when we first met. For when we meet again, that's who I'll be."

Link managed a smile as he brought a hand to Hylia's face. "Zelda…" Zelda gawked at the first use of her name, just as the scene changed. Everything began spiraling around her.

Demise had reappeared but was kneeling to Link-a teenage Link. A different Zelda, dressed as Hylia but clearly younger, was behind him, holding her harp. They were somewhere that was definitely not Hyrule, or whatever the land was now called. Demise breathed heavily as he pointed to the two before him. "Those who share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero… They are internally bound to this curse. An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!"

There Demise faded, but in his place there stood a young Gerudo boy, no older than Zelda herself. He held a golden trident in his hand. Behind him, a slightly older look-alike stood, the difference is that the second figure was much taller and muscular. He also had a weird pointy nose. More beings appeared by the boy, all variations of a huge boar-man. Ganon.

" _Ganondorf… Ganondorf… Ganondorf was born to a dark destiny, but he is not the true incarnation of evil. He who inhabits him, Ganon, is the pure embodiment of the ancient evil that is reborn time and time again…"_

She turned to Link, and before him was her Link, surrounded by seven depictions of other Heroes, even her father.

" _Link… Link… Link was thrown into his destiny as the Hero of Hyrule without his approval, but he has never denied the call. He is the pure embodiment of unbreakable courage called upon to save Hyrule in each calamity…"_

And so to test herself, she turned around, and there were the other Princess Zeldas. Seven other girls who shared her name.

" _Zelda… Zelda… Zelda accepted her role as protector of Hyrule, just as Link is the savior. She is the Goddess Hylia reincarnated age after age...The one who protects me."_

Zelda looked above herself, seeing the Triforce hover between the current versions of the three people. Seeing that she was the only mobile one, she figured the voice in her head must be the Triforce. "Where are you?"

" _Before I reveal that to you, know that the enemy you face is not Ganon. As long as your father's blood is not sacrificed, Ganon will not return."_

"Then who is my enemy?"

The scene flashed again, this time to a ceremony gone wrong. A chest was open, and many evils began to race out of it. Before it, to Zelda's right, a long figure with a love for purple clothes stood before it, his purple hair hiding all but one lone red eye. To her left, a young boy, undeniably named Link, held out his shield to protect himself, while a princess stood right beside him, using some type of light magic to dispel the evil. The suspected opener of the chest faced the pair, chuckling to himself. "The princess with the mystic aura… The power that was gifted to the people of Hyrule still flows within the ladies of its royal family? Interesting…"

The world warped again, this time showing Link and Zelda standing before a sword within a pedestal. It was not the Master Sword, as she could see. The pair were looking up, Zelda joining and seeing a floating eyeball surrounded by a dark body.

" _The king...not Ganon...It is he...called Vaati. In your world, he was known as Vatis, King of Hyrule. Once he won the election, he set the plan that will shape Hyrule into what it is now."_

Zelda found herself in a temple, walls and flooring made of smooth marble. She didn't see the Triforce anymore, but she felt its power behind huge marble doors at the end of the chamber. Before it was a pedestal with three indentures, fitted for something like the Pendants of Virtue to fall in perfectly. That meant…this was the 'timeless temple.' Looking to the hidden Triforce, Zelda pleaded, "Tell me where you are."

" _I am sentient, but I do not distinguish between good and evil. If I reveal myself to one side, the other shall know eventually. Even just a hint of my existence will be enough."_

Zelda bit her lip. Even a hint would eventually reveal the Triforce's location to the king. That's if he didn't know it anyway. But Zelda couldn't delay any longer. "As the descendant of Hylia, protector of creation and the Triforce, I ask that you reveal yourself to me."

" _It shall be done. The Pendants are the keys to the Doors of Time, locked behind behind themis the Triforce. But at their current state, they are not prepared. The holders and the pendant must go through a trial within the palaces of North Hyrule. Courage, to the great one. Power, to the home of Ganon. Wisdom, to the dirty lands under the crown. When each trial is completed, the pendants will be ready to go to the temple within the city between all three palaces."_

Zelda repeated each location to herself, then nodded at the door. "Thank you."

* * *

The team was reassembled as soon as Zelda woke from her long vision, and she explained all that she saw. Shade had pulled out a map of North Hyrule, while everyone else surrounded the table. Zelda stood beside her father, repeating what the Triforce told her.

"'Courage, to the great one.'"

Shade sighed heavily, looking to Link as he placed a marker on a mountianous region on the eastern side of North Hyrule. "Boy, I hope you have it easier than me."

"Why?"

"You're going to the Great Palace." Link still had no idea what Shade meant by his warning, which the former Hero could see. "Ah, you'll figure it out. Next?"

"'Wisdom, to the dirty lands under the crown." Shade immediately placed a marker on the map, in the swamp lands by the castle. Zelda looked at him. "How did you guess that"

"Crown equals castle. 'Dirty lands' must be the swamps of Midoro. You're going to Midoro Palace. Have fun. Next."

"'Power, to the home of Ganon.'"

Ralph sighed. "And the one who could tell us where that could be is not here."

"Ahem." The call of attention snapped everyone's gaze to the door, where there floated the transformed Midna Twilight. She had her arms crossed as she floating into the room, situating herself between Ravio and Hilda.

Those two were estatic to see their friend up and...floating. "Middie, you're...flying."

"Yeah...flying."

Midna hugged Hilda as best she could and softly slugged Ravio on his elbow. "Of course I am. I would be cool if I did it with my own body."

Ralph, between the original members of Midna's group, was least receptive of her. "Gan is gone, but his queen still remains. Hip hip hooray."

Midna winked at the Prince of Labrynna, setting him off. "Miss you too, Ralphy-poo."

Shade, as much as he hated to break the reunion, interrupted. "Midna, welcome back, but you said you know where the 'home of Ganon' is?"

Midna nodded. "Of course, anyone who knows Ganon will know he was once a man of the desert.

Shade nodded. "There's only one palace in the desert… Parapa." He placed the marker there. "Now the bigger problem with this part… Ganondorf."

Ravio shrugged. "If he is even alive."

Shade frowned. "Oh, he's alive. I can feel the beast within him. But communicating with him might be tough. We have no idea where in the world is he."

Midna bit her lip. "Not even with the Gossip Stone?"

Hilda lowered her face. She knew how close Ganondorf and Midna were, and despite what happened to him at Spectacle Rock, he proved that he was still on their side. "Believe me, Midna, Ravio and I have tried many times. If he is alive, he is in the dark."

Shade hummed to himself. "There could be a way, but only if you and Ganondorf are as close as you say. Telepathic communication is possible, but only those who are truly close to one another can accomplish it."

Hilda nodded. "I can do it with Ravio, especially when he acts likes a baby in his sleep."

"Thank you Hilda."

Zelda pitched in. "I'm sure Link and I can do it. Our previous incarnations have, and given our history, we're as close as we can get."

Midna pondered on it for a moment, then smiled. "When we were in Imperial hands, although we never communicated, I could feel Ganondorf's thoughts when I...was tortured by Zant. I believe I felt him prodding through mine, whatever that feels like. Could that be it?"

Shade nodded. "That's part of it, though a special case. You can try talking to him, if you can. As for the rest of you, tomorrow, you set off for North Hyrule. Discuss how you will venture to the two palaces amongst yourselves. From the moment you leave, you're on your own. Midna, I'm including you." The seven nodded, and Shade smiled at them all.

"We're counting on all of you. May the Goddesses be with you."


	26. Heir to a Throne of Nothing

"Ralph, let me come with you." Ralph lifted himself up on Moosh's back, staring anywhere and nowhere. His mind was boiling over in vengeance, his stomach hungering for blood, hands twitching to expel life. He turned to the one who asked to come, Oren. She had a hand on his leg, her eyes filled with empathy. Of course, she did. How many kingdoms, large and small, were lost because of the Imperials? Gerudo, Zora, Hylian, Lorulean, Calatian… Labrynna will not join that list.

Oren wanted to go to make sure of that. Part of him wanted to deny her, and he was going to, but Nayru, atop her Loftwing, stated, "We might need her assistance. I'll explain along the way."

Trusting Nayru's council, Ralph outstretched his hand to Oren, lifting her up upon the bear's back. As she got settled, Ralph looked to his friends. He wishes he could bring them, but they had a crucial task. One that could end this war. "Link, Zelda, Midna, Hilda, and even you, Ravio, find that blasted Triforce. Find Ganondorf. Then you three, Courage, Wisdom, and Power, kick the throne's ass. Do it before I return, or I'll steal your thunder."

They all chuckled, Ralph turning his head to prepare to leave when a commanding voice called to him. He turned to see General Auru, his fist to the heart. "Give them hell, Your Majesty. Avenge her. Then return to raise more hell."

Ravio nodded. "Yeah, you better return, Your Royal Prostitute-ness."

Ralph smirked. "I will, bunny boy." Ralph faced his people, all with the same desire as he. Revenge for the queen, and to protect their home. He will give them that. "Labrynnians, for the Queen, and for Labrynna, we fly!" Ralph snapped Moosh's reins, the bear roaring and running before its little wings granted it flight. Ralph and Oren were followed by a flock of Loftwings, carrying their warriors skyward to their warring homeland. To save it. To avenge Queen Rania Ambi.

To make the Imperials pay.

Ralph had never been so quiet in his entire life, never been so vengeful, never so sorrowful. A part of him knew the day would come the Imperials would attack Labrynna, he was ready for that after last month's failed negotiation to make Labrynna fall without a fight.

But his mother's death, so quickly in the fight… That unnerved him the most. Why hadn't she recalled him at the notice of the attack? Did she send Nayru before she died, or did the Oracle of Ages come as a result? Ralph guessed that it didn't matter. If he had been there, he probably would be dead along with his mother, or king at the moment.

But for Nayru to make the trip to Ralph instead of calling out for him must mean something. Maybe the Imperials hadn't made landfall, which questions as to how the queen died. Maybe they did, and Nayru, as a resort to bringing their best forces home, rushed to Hyrule. Whatever the case, it had its intended effect: Ralph and his troops were on route.

Speaking of the devil, the Oracle directed her Loftwing to her king's side. She looked to his Zora partner, who was sleeping on the king's back. A smile imparted on Nayru's face as she looked at her former best friend. "I see the rumors about you being quite the ladies' man is true, although I would never think you had a thing for the Zora."

Ralph bit his lip. "It isn't like that...not with her, at least."

"If you think I'm here to scold you for your affairs, don't. It isn't like I care. That's...your business." She cleared her throat, uncomfortable with the subject matter, ready to get to business. "The Imperials… As for as I know, we haven't lost much ground. We were holding them at the Fairies' Forest., but that's not our biggest concern. The enemy has a weapon of sorts, an elephant-like machine."

Ralph frowned. The description of the machine brought back an all-too-familiar memory of Calatia's destruction. "Can it fire a blue laser?"

"It did. Twice. Crescent Island was devastated, and so was the Tokay. A few survivors were already on the mainland or survived the blast. But that was just the warning shot, I believe. The next one, the one that made me come to you, was the attack on the Black Tower. It ravaged it completely."

Ralph looked away, knowing exactly what Nayru was leading to. "Mother was there."

"Yes…" Nayru reached over, placing her hand on Ralph's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Raphael."

Ralph shook his head. "There's nothing you could have done to stop it. Luckily this isn't my first time seeing this type of weapon. I know how to destroy it, but first, we'll have to deactivate and land on it."

Nayru nodded. "Deactivating it would be nice. It has rained nonstop since the thing arrived, and the eastern lowlands have returned underwater… If it continues, Labrynna will flood altogether."

"I understand. How long until we get there?"

"We're two hours out, minimum. I already told Din we should return by nightfall. Every troop in Lynna City is ready for your arrival."

Ralph nodded. "Good. We will tackle this tonight. Come morning, we will have beaten the Imperials back, or I'll be an heir to nothing."

* * *

Ganondorf slowly approached Riju's balcony, seeing the young woman await him upon it. He had just left the barracks, training alone to blow off some steam. Ganon had pressed the wrong buttons, Ganondorf wishing he could blast the beast back to the Evil Realm. The beast had some logic, but admittedly Ganondorf had a fear. The fear of the king.

Falling from Death Mountain a month ago had scarred the survivor, and with each night, a new nightmare with the same event. It was a reason he had left Riju's quarters for the barracks. It was the only place he could be alone and beat his fear away.

Ganon should have known that which meant the parasitic pig didn't know everything he thought. Good.

Ganondorf was halfway up to Riju on the last set of steps, staring at the young woman. She was quite the beauty, and with the only lighting in the world being torches on the palace's walls and the light of the crescent moon, she was even more stunning. Blinking away the distraction, Gan complete his odyssey, joining Riju at her side as they both looked down upon the plaza of the city of Mido.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Ganondorf had to admit, the sand-brick city of Mido was much more appealing aesthetically than his wooden home. Also, sand didn't burn the same way as wood. Maybe it was his inner Gerudo that believed sand was better. "Yes… Much better than Nabooru. Even the palace with this… fountain on top of it."

Riju bit one of her nails. "Nabooru had a beauty. Your city was much larger than mine is, and there were some interesting things there. Arbiter's Grounds was a fun arena, there is the archery range, the ranch. Here, we have sand seals and a bar."

"You must enjoy the sand seals."

"I never said I didn't… But your home had its pleasantries." She rested one arm on the ledge of the balcony, supporting her cheek as she looked and smirked at Ganondorf. "Ready to spill, or is the mighty king of Nabooru afraid to tell some big secret the to poor chief of Mido?"

"I'll tell you, as promised."

"Hmph, good. As payment, I will do the same. Maybe this will be fun."

Ganondorf grunted. This is not his idea of fun. However, he nodded his acceptance, biding his time before he gave away his dark deed. A moment or two passed, then he spoke, choosing his words carefully but speaking the truth. "A month ago, I was captured by the Imperials. I was imprisoned at Spectacle Rock, pretty much the worst place for someone of my birth to be. For days, I was prodded on being the next Ganon, his modern incarnation, but I insisted that I was my own man, despite my genetics. When… Calatia was destroyed, and I-"

Riju shot her head up in surprise. "Wait, Calatia was destroyed? When and how?"

"You didn't… Ah, yeah, you would not have seen it. The Imperials used a beastly machine and destroyed the country. I'm not sure if the beast could do it itself, or its power was supercharged, because I saw it fire again, and it only made a crater in the mountain. Not the same level of power. Remember seeing a blue light across the sky?"

Riju nodded. "Ah yes. We assumed it was the Imperials, for we did know that they were fighting in South Hyrule...and there were rumors of a weapon, but if that weapon and your beast are the same...damn."

"Yeah. That was during my imprisonment and the day that I began to slip. That's when our esteemed hero of our people began talking to me, and well…" Ganondorf pointed to himself. "Guess I am my ancestor."

Riju frowned, biting her lips. She didn't know whether to be furious or not, but she kept her volume low. "You brought _Ganon_ into my city?"

"No, you did...and the boar says hello in his own special way." Ganondorf crossed his arms as he watched his people walk across the plaza. Few turned their heads to look at the royal pair, many minding their own business. "If you are worried about him rampaging and stuff, don't. He's powerful, but I can sense that he is still being held down. His seal is still up."

"But for how long?"

"I don't know. But I won't let him free so easily. I'll die before my dear ancestor ravages the world again. We don't need to fight two wars." Wanting to change the subject, the voe gazed at the vai, smiling weakly. "What is your dark secret?"

She scoffed. "Not as deep as yours… It is about us, the past us."

"Oh?"

"Yeah… I want to apologize, on behalf of my mother who cannot, and I who can."

Ganondorf shifted in place uncomfortably. "What do you mean?"

Riju lowered her face, wanting to disappear from the face of the earth. "...It was the Yiga Clan who organized the attack on your city, and we found out. My mother was delayed in her belief, mostly because I was in Nabooru with...you. She knew three days before it happened, but she didn't believe it until a scout reported a large Imperial march. She tried to send a messenger, but when that person arrived, we were told it was too late. The city was already overrun. I remember that night, drowning myself in tears, hell, I even cried for Aveil… I'm sorry."

Ganondorf shook his head. Yes, what Riju had to say was quite the reveal, but, knowing his father, it would have happened either way. "It wouldn't have made a difference anyway. Malladus would have actually fought, and we'll probably here, doing what we are now." Lowering his head, the voe focused on the other half of Riju's statement. "The Yiga… Those bastards who removed our people from our ancient home? That split our people into two? After all these years, I blamed the Imperials, but the Yiga? So they made me who I am… Once the heir to my father's kingdom, to my mother's warriors, but now, I am an heir to nothing."

* * *

"Spryte, what do you know of these three palaces." Zelda marked the three locations, then let the fairy step in the map as she looked at the markers. She had become obsessed with knowledge of the upper kingdom, as she knew absolutely zero about it. So much for potentially the missing heir to a kingdom.

"Hmm… Midoro Swamp, dirty and all sorts. Parapa is a desert and the Great Palace… Now that's an interesting one. Apparently, the only trail that leads to it is called the Path of Fire. Why are we going there?"

"Link has to go."

"Oh… Nice knowing him then." Unfortunately, Link entered Zelda's room at the moment Spryte was speaking. He ignored the fairy, passing it and Zelda as he fell on Zelda's bed. The exiled princess winced as her best friend molded her bed from order to chaos, then had the audacity to rise his body to a sitting position on the edge and smile sheepishly. Disappointed in her human's behavior, Spryte huffed as she turned away. "Idiot will burn to death."

"You're going into a smaller bottle next time."

"You know, I think I'll trade Zelda for you. She's nicer."

Link smirked knowingly, looking to Zelda whose fearful face knew what he was going to say. "She suggested it. I followed my princess' orders."

"That was because you said she could compromise our mission! And you would have done it anyway just to keep her from going."

Link shrugged. "Yeah...no, I like my fairy. I missed you Spryte."

Spryte shook her head. "B. U. L. L. C. R. A. P. You did it before so I wouldn't tell Zelda that you li-" Link dove for the fairy, missing miserably as Spryte darted for the ceiling of the room where Link couldn't reach her, even if he jumped. She knew because he tried. "Oh, look at the poor hero. Don't you know how to jump?"

"Get down here!"

"Might have to roll into the wall to make me come down." Spryte looked between Zelda, who was confused at the whole situation, and a furious Link. "Oh, where was I… Oh yes, Zelda, what Link didn't want-"

"Spryte!"

"-me to tell you was that-"

"Don't you dare!"

"-Link likes, no, LOVES the Princess-"

"NO!"

"- of Lorule, Hilda." Link was about to summon all of his might to squish the fairy, but when the name registered in his mind, he looked at Spryte in mad confusion. She, however, lowered herself very smugly, knowing she had put Link in a situation that he couldn't get out off anytime soon. He, along with Zelda, will spend the next few day with the Princess of Lorule and her knight, and as Link realized what Spryte has done, he found himself unable to deny the lie. If he did, Zelda would question him, or Spryte would demand an answer to the extent that Zelda would want one as well. In either situation, he would be forced, because a clueless Zelda is a bothering Zelda.

What Link didn't know was that Zelda wasn't stunned to hear Link liked her Lorulean counterpart, but that it wasn't her. For as long as she had feelings for Link, she was certain that he had feelings for her, and his actions proved more than a confession of words. She waited for Link to deny, but he lowered his fist like a defeated champion, his head following it down. Zelda held back her feelings, looking at the map of North Hyrule for relief. "Hilda huh? She's a nice choice for you. Don't know why you didn't want to tell me."

"...Yeah, sorry." Link settled down by Zelda, not looking at her in the face. What he wanted to do was tell the truth, or shove his damn fairy into the smallest bottle she could fit in and made sure it sank deep into Lake Hylia. What he did was wave off the subject. "Don't worry about that. The purpose of me being here is to tell you that we're heading out in the morning. Hilda… Midna and Ravio are thinking we should cut time and just warp to North Hyrule, at least to the base of Death Mountain, but they decided that it is your choice."

Zelda pursed her lips. "Why me? You're our leader."

"You're the princess. Truth be told, we won't have Ralph for a while, and he's a natural leader. Admittedly, he should have taken Ganondorf's place. But Zelda, you are better for this than me. My...hero-ness is a loner than a team player if you catch my drift. Starting to feel that itch too."

Zelda nodded her head, absently staring at the map's depiction of her destined home. Reaching for her tiara on her head, she absently gazed at it. "Link, do you think...if we win the war...the people will accept me as their ruler? I know next to nothing about being a queen, hell, a princess, so… Does my mother's legacy end with her as the last queen of Hylia's blood? Is she the last Princess Zelda with a throne attached to her birth certificate? I envy your destinies, yours and Ganondorf's. You two, chained forever to our curse because of an ancient demon like me, yet… Ganondorf could have felt to his as the Prince of Darkness, yet he sacrificed himself for the greater good. You, like my father, have a destiny, but once it is over...you are a free man. You can do whatever you want, be whoever you want, love whoever you want, die however you want… Yet, I feel as if I don't take the throne, I have failed the reason I was born." Zelda gazed to Link, tears barely contained in her eyes. "I want to win, but I don't know if I can be like my mother, and the Zeldas before her. How can I rule a country I wasn't trained to?"

"Zelda."

"You know what I am, Link?" Link stared back, wondering just what Zelda believes herself to be, and just how wrong it definitely is. He took her head in his hands.

"You are my best friend, the only person that I will put my life stupidly on the line."

Zelda released her tears, burrowing herself in Link's shoulders. "To you, yes, but to Hyrule, I am an heir to nothing."

* * *

Hilda checked her bag, making sure she had everything. Potions, check. Camping gear, check. Miscellaneous girl stuff, double check. Pleased with herself, she laid the pouch with her clothes and weapons, ready to return to North Hyrule for the long-term. Turning to her cohort standing in the corner of the room, she stretched her arms to get the blood flowing. "I'm finished now, Ravio. Thanks for the help."

Ravio nodded, "You're welcome, Princess." Hilda sighed internally, displeased with her best friend's attitude. It hasn't lifted since they left Saria, hell, he's been in a mood (at least in her presence) ever since Death Mountain a month ago. She didn't understand what she had done to deserve this. Whatever the case, she was not going to spend a long journey at odds with Ravio of all people. As she went for the door, she intercepted him, holding a hand to his tunic. The knight had discarded his robe in place of a tunic, an odd look for him but one Hilda was used to. She lightly pushed him back, Ravio yielding easily as she stepped in front of him. Eyeing her bed, she gestured her head towards it. "Sit." Ravio complied silently, sitting on her bed as she stated. Now that ticked her enough, his silent obedience. If anything, Ravio was anything but unyieldingly obedient, at least to this degree. By position, he was the servant, she was the master, but that was a long time ago before they became friends and equals. Heck, she was used to Ravio ordering her around these days.

Angrily, she stood over Ravio, "What is your problem?"

Ravio didn't even look up at her. Instead, he bowed his head. "Nothing."

"You coward. It is one thing to not confront a problem you might have with me, but to not look me in the eye?"

"Yet it is you who stands over me." Ravio stood up, turning the tables as he towered over Hilda, green eyes still looking elsewhere than to her red eyes. Retaliating, Hilda pushed Ravio back on the bed, resuming their earlier position.

"What have I done to you?"

This time, Ravio looked at her, possibly more angry than she was. "You lied to me." Ravio stood back up, this time digging his sight into Hilda.

Hilda was too caught off guard by the accusation to match Ravio's tone. Her anger fell, leaving her a confused mess. "Wh-wh-what?"

"All these years, you've been nothing but a liar. The worst kind of liar too, that of a surviving partner, a friend, my duty. You lied to the one person who is sworn to protect your life, which I still don't get to this day. Call me a coward for the rest of my days, and I own up to that, but you, Hilda, are a fool."

Hilda jabbed a finger into Ravio's chest. "What do you mean I have lied to you? And how dare you call me a fool!"

Ravio slapped the hand away, and pushed the raven-haired beauty back with his simple words. "You destroyed Lorule!" Hilda stood stunned while Ravio looked away, the production of fresh tears blinding him. "Zant might have been an insane, vile man but he presented logical facts that even I cannot deny. The Imperials couldn't have destroyed Lorule, they didn't even possess that power at the time. The only thing that could was the Triforce, our Triforce…" The first tear rolled down Ravio's face as he looked back at Hilda, her face unremorseful. "And you were the only one there. It was you, after all."

Hilda nodded, without of speck of regret for her secret decision. True, at the time, it was the hardest call she could make, but in the end, she settled with it being the right choice compared to many alternatives. "Yes, Ravio, I did it. Believe me when I say I didn't make that choice lightly, but it was the only choice I could make."

"So killing your fellow countrymen and women was the right choice for you?" Ravio took out his sword, tossing it to Hilda. "Then finish the job, _Your Majesty._ " Hilda looked at the sword on the ground, the kicked it back to Ravio.

"Go."

"Gladly." Ravio picked up and sheathed his blade, walking to the door. He paused within the frame, not looking back at his princess. "Now I wonder what is it you fight for, Hilda. I always, from the moment the Imperials first invaded our country, fought for Lorule, as a knight of Lorule. But you… Did you ever fight for Lorule, as an heir to nothing?"


	27. The Battle of Labrynna

It was bad.

Ralph had seen or heard the results of Calatia, Ordon Village, parts of North Hyrule, the Zoras of Lake Hylia, and Lorule, but that was the aftermath. But seeing Labrynna in the midst of war and destruction, it was equally saddening and enraging. Even as he flew into the country's airspace, he could see the ruined Crescent Island, and where exact it hit. The old Moonlit Grotto, a lair on the island. From there, if not vaporized, was ruins of the island, but if the Imperials had some humor, it was showcased here. Crescent Island, named because the inner regions form a crescent, was now literally a crescent-shaped island.

"Dear Goddesses…" Oren had awoken from their long journey, and like Ralph was witnessing the work of the Imperials in action for the first time. She too took in the near eradication of the island, and then looked east. In the water were smaller isles, and like the much bigger Crescent Island, they too suffered from the Imperial's work. "Ralph, what was down here?"

Ralph looked east, silent for a moment. "...Zora Village."

Oren felt sorrow for her kind, as she once more saw her race fall victim to the Imperials. "No… Not again."

"Nayru, is this recent?"

Nayru nodded. "The Zoras were fighting for their home when I left. But King Zora escaped to the mainland beforehand, and I made sure Jabu-Jabu got away. I hope others did as well."

Oren glaced at Nayru, and despite her sorrow, hearing that the ancient Zora deity was safe made her happy. "Thank you, Oracle."

"My pleasure. It is my job to protect Labrynna, even if I am failing right now. Deities are included."

"Sir! The Sea of Storms!" Ralph, Oren, and Nayru looked north a tab bit, just where they were instructed. The Sea of Storms, named for the treacherous whirlpools in the watery region, was normally inhabited by Zoras, but a much, much larger newcomer made its home there. It was none other than the elephant being Nayru had spoken off. It stood there, taunting the kingdom of Labrynna, spewing water into the air. Ralph had barely noticed the torrential rains, and knew that the beast was the source of it all. He knew how to shut it down, but with his limited eyesight due to the rain, he trusted one who can see in water. "Oren, do you see what could be the control unit. Whatever looks like what Link described?"

"No, but it must be on the inside. The machine has an interior that I can see."

Damn. That changes things. His original idea was to just land on the beast and take it out, or hit it from the air, but going in was a different thing altogether. He'll need time to plan. "Ladies and gentlemen, make course for Lynna City. Get rested, but be ready at any moment. We'll take the fight to the machine any moment now." A chorus of affirmatives followed, Ralph leading his troops to the capital. As they came closer, Ralph let his eyes wander to the fallen Black Tower. Many centuries ago, it was the beacon of true love of a queen, and the instrument of evil for a sorceress. Now it was the burial ground for his mother and many others. He tore his eyes away, for the time for mourning would come later.

"She would be proud of you, Ralph. Her and your father both."

"Would they? After all I had done, running away to a war in a distant land and let's not leave out what I have done many a night. Yes, I am sure King Cap'n and Queen Ambi would be proud of their son."

The large group had soon arrived in Lynna City, but while the Loftwings settled within the city, Ralph directed Moosh to the castle. Nayru and her Loftwing continued to follow Ralph, both landing in the castle courtyard. Ignoring the knights rushing around the place, Ralph leaped off Moosh, helped Oren off the bear, then sent his ride away. He made way for the castle, where a man, a woman, a large Zora, and a Goron stood. Before continuing his journey to them, Ralph turned to Oren and Nayru. "Oren, I have a job for you."

Oren nodded. "What is it?"

"Go into town, see if you can find a weakness to the elephant. Getting close to it won't be easy, and we're damn sure ain't getting in if it has defenses of its own. But there has to be a way to take it down. Find it."

Oren smiled. "Will do." She left quickly, leaving the new King of Labrynna and the Oracle of Ages alone. Nayru faced her old friend as he continued to watch the Zora leave, and reached a hand out to him. She intended for his shoulder, but instead, it landed on his cheek.

"Ralph..."

"This is not how I envisioned I would take the throne. I thought Mother and Father would pass it to me when I was of age, but that's not the case anymore. The thoughts and dreams of a fifteen-year-old prince are nothing to a nineteen-year-old king… A lot of things have gone differently than I thought." He took Nayru's eyes into his own, relishing her touch. It had been so long since it was just the two of them… Then he looked to the crowd at his door. He remembered he had a war to win. He took Nayru's hand off him slowly, letting go after a brief moment. Side by side, the Oracle and King of Labrynna walked over to the group anticipating them. First to meet them was the man with the weirdest hairstyle seen on the masculine form. It looked like a bird was trying to fly off his head. He looked like a fat clown, with his small eyes, large red nose, and his crooked mustache. He had a red shirt with a blue handkerchief hanging out the most pompous collar Ralph could dream off, pink pants with a green belt and an orange wrap around the waist. At his feet, he wore red and orange striped socks with light green shoes. Had the situation not been dire, Ralph and Nayru would have shared a laugh.

"Your Majesty… Welcome home…" Not even the man could fake pleasure at seeing his liege home. The others didn't as well. Ralph was quite happy they didn't because he wasn't up for such falsehoods.

"Mayor Plen, King Zora, Goron Elder, and Oracle of Seasons. Good to know you all are safe."

The Oracle of Seasons, Din, a dark skinned woman that resembled a Gerudo woman except for her red eyes, smiled at her title. "Good work, little sister. Now let's finish what we brought him here for. We have an invasion and a flood to stop. Hopefully, the prince is ready for the call of a king."

Ralph knew Din was not serious, but given the situation, this might be the first time that he knew that the Oracle of Holodrum was not her normal jovial self. Her eyes looked dead serious, her tone stern. All he could do was keep his confidence. "I am, Din."

She nodded. "Then let's get moving."

* * *

"All reports suggest that we cannot engage the beast by sea, which the Zoras have done twice. Even if we could, only the Zoras can navigate the Sea of Storms. We possess no weapons to hit it from afar."

Ralph looked from Mayor Plen to the Goron Elder. "What about Bomb Flowers?"

The Goron sadly sighed. "No. We did that, but if there was any damage to the beast, it was minimal."

Ralph bit his lip. "So nothing worked? There are no exterior weaknesses?" Everyone else uncomfortably stood in place, causing Ralph to sigh heavily. He knew there had to be something. The first beast on Death Mountain was weakened due to a sap of power, so could it be done again? No… Hilda and Oren took away the power added to the beast. The lizard had its own power, one that couldn't be taken. So what else? Wait… It is pumping out water, and that meant that it had to suck in water, right? "What if we cut off the flow of water?"

King Zora waved that away. "We tried that, but there's no clear way how it gets water in. It might be possible it creates its own."

"Well, has there been a moment in which it ever stopped spewing water?"

Everyone except Nayru and Ralph looked to Din, the latter two following the others' gazes. The Oracle of Seasons nodded slightly. "Yes, there was a moment. I created a thunderstorm using the Rod of Seasons, and zapped it with lightning. However, it was only for a few moments."

Ralph held up a fist, smirking. "That's enough of a weakness for me. But there has to be a reason as to why it went down temporarily. Where do we hit it?"

 _"Shiny spots."_ Ralph looked down to the charm around his neck.

"Oren? Have you found something?"

 _"Yes. I was listening to all that squabble, but no one mentioned on how certain parts of the beast glows. You won't be able to see it from the castle, anyway."_

Mayor Plen went to the large window in the room the six people were in. "That… That must be its weak spot."

Ralph agreed. "How long has it been glowing?"

 _"Not too long. But it wasn't when we got here, that I know."_

"Then we make haste. Oren, gather the troops. King Zora, I need your people for one final assault. Nayru, you are with me. Everyone else, dismissed."

Din tapped the table. "What's your plan?"

Ralph shrugged as he proceeded to leave the room, Nayru right behind him. "I'll make it as we go." The Oracle and King of Labrynna raced back to the courtyard, making it their in record time. Playing his flute, Ralph recalled Moosh from wherever the bear went as he continued to run into Lynna City. It had only been an hour since he arrived, and in the next hour, Labrynna would win a battle.

* * *

Stopping at the beach of the city, Ralph and Nayru (back on her Loftwing) rejoined the Labrynna Air Force as the troops prepared for the decisive fight. Moosh had just spotted his master, the blue bear landing not too from from Ralph. Zoras lined up along the beach, eager to avenge their home, and amongst them was Oren. Once she spotted him, Oren ended her conversation with her kind and made her way to her friend. "We're almost ready, Ralph. What is it that you have planned?"

Reaching into his pouch, Ralph pulled out a bow and a quiver filled with arrows. He had restocked for the journey to North Hyrule, but it seemed it will be useful for now. Throwing both around his shoulder, he began to outline his plan. "Where are the shiny nodes?"

"Upon the legs of the beast, where it connects to the main body. I count four. Can't miss them. Leading up to them are waterfalls, which must be a way to expel excess water possibly."

"Hmm… Oren, can you swim up waterfalls?"

Oren nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Ralph smiled as he leaped aboard Moosh. "I have my crazy plan."

Oren chuckled as she saddled herself behind Ralph. "I won't have to get in a shameless dress again, will I?"

Ralph smiled. "Unless you want to, but I cannot afford to be distracted while I am riding you." Oren's face morphed to confusion, not knowing whether Ralph was joking with an innuendo or not. Ralph didn't explain himself as Moosh walked to the front of the pack of Loftwings, allowing Ralph a view of the distant elephant to the north and of the crumbled Black Tower. Then he turned to his troops. "Riders, Zoras, the plan is simple. All of you will be the distraction. On that beast are four weak points in which I will hit myself with electric arrows. Once we are close, break formation and fly or swim. The beast is sure to defend itself. Once we shut the beast down, there is an undetermined timetable as to how long that it is. Find a safe entrance, wherever that might be, and if it isn't possible to reach me, find some weird-shaped thingy that looks important. Destroy it, and we'll come home as heroes. Are we ready?" All troops, man, woman, and Zora, cheered. Pleased, Ralph turned to Nayru, who was situated at his side. "Just like old times, huh? The two of us, doing something stupid yet daring."

Nayru chuckled as she turned her Loftwing to the north. "The last time we did something stupid yet daring, someone didn't know how to confess he liked a girl. And thought it was okay to use tongue for the first kiss. You should have seen it Oren. He stuck his tongue out to initiate the kiss."

While Oren gasped in surprise and laughed, Ralph frowned in embarrassment. "Make sure that does not come to Hyrule. Plus I was...twelve. You bit my tongue too."

"You learned quickly. Never did it again for the next three years… Hopefully never again."

While Nayru sadly looked away, Ralph looked forward to the horizon. Not the time to look upon their much better days. "Yeah. I learned, thanks to you." Ralph looked back to the riders behind him, and nodded. "Let's take down some Imperial scum! Moosh!" The bear roared and took flight, and the Loftwings followed suit. The Zoras trailed behind, swimming in the river that lead from the city to the open sea to the north.

* * *

Soon, all forces were making their way to the beast either above or within the Zora Sea. Now with a better view, Ralph could see the glowing pink orbs at the top of the machine. He folded his lips, silently praying that tonight would be a success. They'll only get this one chance.

"Ralph."

"Yes Nayru?"

"She told me herself that she was proud of you, despite what you might have done. You going to Hyrule to assist in their war was the spark of hope that she saw in you. Had your father lived to see it, Her HIghness knew he would've felt the same. Also… She wanted to apologize for breaking us apart."

"When… When did Mother tell you this?"

"When the beast first targeted the Black Tower. When she told me to go for you, she told me this."

Ralph nodded. "I forgave her a long time ago, as I had my father when he was dying." Turning to Nayru, he figured by her face she was holding something back. "Is that all?"

Nayru nodded but turned away. "You'll have to live to hear the rest."

"I plan on it." The Labrynnians were halfway to the beast, and it noticed the incoming force as well. Its roar echoed across the sea. At the front, under the trunk, several blue lights appeared, thankfully visible during the rainy night, and with the spotlights each rider had on their Loftwing, the birds could see it too. One a at a time, each light appeared to pop off the beast, approaching the group fast, which could only mean one thing: It was attacking.

"Everyone! Fall out of formation!" Everybody spreaded out, only Ralph, Nayru, and the Zoras still directly heading for the beast. As the lights became more detailed, it was found out that it was huge ice blocks the beast was firing. Moosh and Nayru's Loftwing dodged the first set of blocks, with only a few coming their way due to the others aiming for the other riders. Now it was the time to enact Ralph's plan. "Oren, you ready?"

"Do me a favor."

Ralph turned, frowning. "What?"

Oren smiled as she leaned back. "Don't make it weird. I don't need the extra weight." She fell off Moosh, diving into the water with a laugh. Ralph looked to Nayru, who was smiling as well.

"Hey, you brought a beautiful Zora along, and you suggest it. I don't know how you could, though, but if you can get past the fins on her head, I guess you can." She looked back, seeing the Zora Princess come up to the surface. "See you later, Your Majesty."

Ralph smiled. "See you later, Oracle of Ages." Nayru smiled as she diverted her flight to join the other flyers in the diversion. Meanwhile, Ralph kept heading forward. He was almost ready. "Alright Moosh, I want you to stick close to Nayru, alright?" The bear growled playfully. "No, she is not my girlfriend...just the ex-girlfriend I was forced to break up with… Yes… You do that, old buddy. Now I'm out. Oren!" Oren rushed to Ralph's side and leaped up. Ralph grabbed a hold of Oren, and down they went to the water. Luckily Oren didn't break the surface, with only Ralph's lower leg get damp in the process. He held onto the fins on the side of Oren's head, but if it bothered her, she didn't protest. Not like he had anywhere else to hold to.

Those fins were the only proper place, since Ralph need to sit up, not lay on Oren's back. Since they were almost the same size, Ralph barely fit on her torso, just enough that Oren's legs would be able to propel her. It was hard to stay still, Ralph swearing that his butt will be sore from having it bump against Oren so many times. Thank the Goddesses they were in an calmer part of the Sea of Storms, or this would be a bumpier ride.

The fins were truly the only proper place.

Clearing his head, Ralph focused on the incoming ice blocks. Apparently, they weren't truly ice, as when they made impact, they explode like a bomb. Taking bow in hand, Ralph placed an arrow and aimed at an incoming block as best he could.. "Keep steady, I'll take care of the ice."

"That's one way to break the ice between us and the beast."

"Oh, you got jokes now?" Ralph fired, the arrow hitting its mark. Yep, the ice went out with a boom.

"I got more than one, maybe I'll tell them all before we freeze."

"Whatever. Incoming." As Ralph spotted three ice cubes, Oren shifted to the right, making her way to the front left leg. However, it seemed that the beast knew their plan, as it fired a cube to cut them off. Thankfully Oren didn't have to out to Ralph, as he shot it down. UNfortunately, it got a little close, rattling the pair but not disturbing them too much. Oren then made a huge arc, angling herself to line up perfectly with the water falling out the leg.

"Shock Arrows ready?"

Ralph took out another arrow, imbuing it with electric magic. The tip glowed a soft yellow, with little sparks shooting out of it. He placed the arrow on the bow and held on with his free hand. "Yep."

"Hang on tight." Oren dashed for the waterfall, and leaped up. Ralph slung both arms around Oren's waist, careful to not shock her with the arrow as she made the journey up. This was slightly scaring him, just a bit. He would never admit that out loud, though. They were almost to the top, and Oren called out to him. "Get ready! Hope your legs are as good as your arms as squeezing the life out of me."

Ralph had no time for rebuttal, as Oren came to the top of the waterfall. Using all her strength, she kicked hard to vault herself in the air. Ralph quickly adjusted his arms, aiming for the orb on the first leg. He fired as Oren began her fall, and held back on for dear life. He might have screamed. Might.

Once they returned to the water and got moving again, they could hear cheers coming from the air and the sea. They looked to the node Ralph shot at, seeing that it was now yellow instead of pink. It had worked. But the beast was far from out of the fight. Five cubes appeared on its side, all looked destined to meet with Ralph and Oren. But not only that, monsters began pouring out the beast. Keese and Kargoracs raced towards the Royal Air Force, while Octoroks swam towards the Zoras. The Imperials were fighting back, now that a weakness had been exposed.

"Ralph, I don't know if I can handle this and Octoroks."

"Don't worry, Oren. I got you." As he stated that, he spotted an Octorok coming for them, and as it leaped into the air, Ralph shot it down, its smoky remains showering him and Oren.

Oren chuckled as she came around to the beast's right side. "Damn, you know how to make a girl swoon."

"I figured that out. And I think we're clear."

"Here we go!" Oren lined herself up again, swimming to and up the waterfall of the back right leg. As she broke the waterfall, Ralph aimed at the orb at this location, gave his arrow some magic, and released. This time, he saw his work completed. Two down, two to go.

As they swam away from the leg, Ralph gasped as the beast unleashed a new attack, this time in the form of a spiked ice ball. Three hung from the side of the beast, and one by one they fell into the water, following them. "Oren, I'm going to need for you to go faster."

"I can't!"

Well, more arrows to waste. "Guess I got to do everything! Aren't you the Sage of Water? Why can't you just break these damn ice blocks instead of me wasting arrows? Or, you know, as the Sage of Water, use the water to move faster?"

"Maybe because I'm carrying a human on my back trying to dodge not only exploding ice but Zora-hungry Octoroks! I need concentration, which I am devoting elsewhere!"

"...Good point." The last spike ball was dispatched, but as they came around back to the beast's left side, more sprang to life. They were between the rebels and the back left leg, and didn't waste a second homing in on the pair. Ralph wouldn't be able to hit them all in time, and Oren couldn't out maneuver them on the water's surface.

"Ralph, do you completely trust me?"

Ralph didn't like Oren's worried tone as she twisted her torso. "Yeah. Why?"

"Just close your eyes." Ralph didn't know why, but didn't have a moment to answer as Oren surprisingly forced her lips onto his. Ralph, shocked (pun not intended) by Oren's action, didn't reciprocate even as she leaped into the air and dived underwater. That's when he realized what she was doing as he returned the kiss, as she was giving him air to breath, not randomly making out with him. He heard the impact of the ice cubes above him, then Oren began her ascent back to the surface. She didn't break the kiss until they were both above water, immediately resuming their course.

"Umm...smart thinking."

"Yep." Both of them were not feeling good about what just happened, but they set that aside as Oren headed up the waterfall. Seconds later, they returned to the sea, the third orb now yellow. Only one remained.

The water now was a mixture of bodies and blood from Zoras, Loftwings, and humans. Sadly, monsters didn't leave remains, but their numbers were falling too. The quicker they got to the node on the front right leg, the quicker this battle was finished.

"Ralph!" Down came Nayru, fear written across her face. "Monsters have made it to the island!"

"What? How?"

"I don't know. What should we do?" Ralph looked to the beast, it preparing its final assault with both sets of ice ready to take out the boy and his fish. He couldn't abandon it now, But neither could he abandon his people. The soldiers on the mainland would need help. "Nayru, pull back. Give the order to retreat to the mainland, and defend it. Both human and Zora."

Nayru followed Oren and Ralph, helping the latter take out the ice blocks and balls. "What about you?"

"Oren and I will finish up here."

"Then I am staying with you, or it's suicide for you and here."

"Nayru, we have the same job, to protect and defend the people of Labrynna, but we must do it differently. If… If I join my parents, then I need you to lead them. There's no point of both of us risking our lives here."

As she destroyed the final ice cube, Nayru looked at Ralph, his face not wavering from his words. He really wanted her to return in his stead. She sighed, and looked up to the final orb. "Okay, I will. But you better return, you bastard, or I will go back in time to make sure I never fell in love with you, and so be it, I'll do the same to you."

Ralph smiled. "Then I suggest you do that now. Now go!" Nayru nodded, and began flying away towards Labrynna. He could hear her orders within her charm, and the remaining flyers began to follow her, taking down any monster that dare followed. The Zoras, still combating there squid foe, slowly began to fall back as well. Turning to the final orb, Ralph patted Oren. "Giddy-yup."

"Neigh." Oren darted towards the final waterfall, swam up it, and vaulted into the air. Ralph aimed true, and the electric arrow zapped the fourth node. As a result, the beast began to roar and shake, the rotating parts of its head paused, and the trunk fell into the water. For a moment, as the rains began to quell, the beast was still.

Oren waded in the water, Ralph smiling weakly to himself. "We did it. Well, I did it, you just were the pretty sidekick I rode upon. But hey, I'm willing to share credit."

"You better."

Abruptly, the beast began to rise, and as Oren and Ralph came upon the left side of it, they could see a platform unfold from the body of the beast and lower into the water. "Well, that takes care of finding a way inside."

"Guess the beast has an inner beauty."


	28. Guardian of Vah Ruta, Arrghus

_Labrynna_

The belly of the beast was vast in size. Numerous chambers waiting to be explored, all connecting to the large central domain. Waterwheels churned the life-giving liquid that no doubt was the source of the beast's ability to pour so much out. Ralph and Oren were simply amazed by the splendor within the elephant, yet there would be no time to explore. Once they were inside the room, Oren had spotted what could be the main control unit inside another spacious chamber. Ralph wasted no time in heading towards it, but unlike Oren, he didn't care for the lack of Imperial monsters not protecting the most crucial element of the beast.

"Ralph, this could be a trap."

Ralph kept walking but acknowledged Oren's worries by drawing steel. No monster appeared as they got to the unit, Ralph hovered his free hand over the pad of the unit. "Sense anything, Oren?"

"...No. We're good…" Oren turned around, Ralph noticing his friend's hesitation, removed his hand.

"Oren?"

"I don't see anything, the water in this room, minute in amount, possess no trouble. Yet I cannot shake the feeling we're being watched by like a hundred eyes. It's as if…" A splash of water distracted the pair. As they investigated from afar, more splashes in the swallow occurred. This led the prince and princess to look up to the chamber's ceiling, where indeed Oren's feeling of something watching them was nothing but a truth. Then a loud clang echoed across the chamber, the eyes of the more intelligent species moving towards the bars that separated them from the main chamber. Behind it was the knight they both recognized from Saria Town.

"Onox," Ralph growled.

The General of Darkness chuckled behind his helmet, folding his arms. "Prince Ralph. Heh. You know, I was surprised to see that the Labrynnians reinstated their monarchy after the crises here and in Holodrum all those centuries ago. Now while I did cause carnage in Holodrum, just knowing that Oracle of Seasons is here in Labrynna is enough for me to take my revenge."

Ralph paced himself, not going any closer to the bars, lest he'll be under the beast on the ceiling, whose eyes continuously fell. "If revenge is what this is about, then where is the Sorceress of Shadows?"

"You'll meet her soon enough. You have bigger problems _in sight_." Onox lifted his head, nodding to the beast above. The eye-beast, an enlarged jellyfish still hanging on the ceiling, finally dropped. The small objects that dropped beforehand, small, light-brown, puffy balls formed up and covered the large jellyfish, formed a protective barrier around it as the jellyfish rose from the waters. It hovered in place, taunting Oren and Ralph. "Prince Ralph, Princess Oren, say hello to the Scourge of the Swamp, Arrghus." As he turned away, Onox made no attempt to hide his next command. "Vah Ruta, prepare to fire at Labrynna Castle."

Arrghus floated towards the pair with surprising speed, forcing them to jump out the way. It slowed down before it could make contact with the main control unit. Oren and Ralph rejoined as Arrghus turned back around, ready for another charge. The Sage of Water raised her hand as she reached out to the liquid at her feet, then thrusted her limb forward, cascading Arrghus with a shower. It did little to no damage to Arrghus, but it revealed something: The puffballs can be removed.

Arrghus charged again, separating the pair again. While Oren prepared another water attack, Ralph pulled out his hook shot, and aimed it at Arrghus once it stopped in motion. The hook flew, attached to a puffball, and recoiled, decimating the ball with a single sword swipe. Oren fired another blast of water, exposing the jellyfish even more.

Arrghus faced the pair, eyeing the Zora Princess, and with an unprecedented burst of speed, zipped towards her. Oren quickly tried to summon her power, but the boss monster was too quick, colliding into the Zora and tossing her like a rock on a lake. She collapsed against a wall, seemingly to be unconscious. Ralph was too far away to even get to check on the woman, with Arrghus between them.

"Damn you!" Ralph fired the hookshot, but Arrghus telepathically orbiting the puff balls around it somehow made the hook implant itself in the monster. While it gave Arrghus some pain, it was not what Ralph had planned, causing the hookshot to pull him towards Arrghus. "Whoa!" Ralph barely adjusted himself to avoid face planting on Arrghus' body. The boss, however, made it hard for the prince to stay on, moving erratically in the wrong at high speeds around the room.

While trying to hang on for dear life, Ralph spotted the final patches of puff balls he needed to get off of Arrghus. They were most likely in range of his sword, which Ralph withdrew and started hacking.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

And one. When the last one disappeared, Ralph released the hook from Arrghus, landing back on the drowned floor and his back. Arrghus itself distanced itself from Ralph, staring him down before dropping into the water. The shockwaves afterward returned Ralph to his back, but he made a move to get up before the grounded Arrghus ran over him. He got back to his feet, watching as the boss moved around the room, clueless as to how he would hit the monster now. It would have to be a timed attack, but one Ralph would have to be ready for… Like a spin attack. Liking his idea, Ralph held his sword in preparation for the spin attack, the blade glowing softly with power. He watched as Arrghus bumped into a wall (the one close to Oren) and came swimming towards Ralph. He needed to time this perfectly, or risk a lot of pain...or death.

"Come on, come on, come on… Hiiii-YAH!" Ralph spun in a circle and felt the contact of skin against steel. As he finished his spin, he noticed Arrghus was gone. He looked all around for the beast, then noticed the shadow that had moved just under him. Fight or flight response kicked in, and Ralph leaped out the way before Arrghus sandwiched him. Ralph quickly attempted to strike before Arrghus moved, but was too slow on his recovery. As the monster came back around, much quicker than it did the first time, the prince prepared another spin attack and made his move once he thought Arrghus was close enough. However, he missed by a hair, but due to Arrghus bouncing back Ralph's way before Ralph completed the full spin, the boss was hit a second time. But since Ralph hadn't anticipated the second attempt, the force of his hit was enough to send falling. By the time he had noticed he had fallen, Ralph was already too late to attempt to dodge Arrghus' jump, so as the boss came falling down, he did the only thing he could think of.

Close his eyes, hold his sword up and hope for a quick, painless death.

Such a thing wouldn't happen.

Ralph could feel what could only be described as the tentacles of Arrghus smacking against his body. Once the boy opened his eyes, he could see the boss had indeed struck his blade, the tip the only partially inserted into the monster. Small puffs of dark smoke erupted from the monster, all before a light shone from inside Arrghus and the monster disintegrated into more smoke.

As the last of Arrghus' remains vanished, the Prince of Labrynna took a breath of relief and got back to his feet. Looking across the room, he could see Oren was still on the ground, and while he desired to go to her, there was one thing he had to do first.

" _Vah Ruta, prepare to fire at Labrynna Castle."_

Remembering Onox's last words, Ralph ran to the terminal, and stabbed the control unit, hoping it wasn't too late.

* * *

Onox stood on top of Vah Ruta, his arms folded as he looked upon the Kingdom of Labrynna. Once the castle and the capital city falls, it will be another kingdom felled by the Imperial forces. Shame he was unable to witness Calatia's fall, but this will be enough. The full power of the beast will be unleashed.

Smiling under his helmet, Onox decided to not delay any longer. Labrynna Castle was already locked as a target, all Onox had to say was one simple word. "Fire."

All at once, the targeting laser disappeared, followed by other mechanical sounds that did not sound like a destructive beam being fire. No, it was more like...Vah Ruta was shutting down. Onox glanced around, noticing the purple highlights going out, and Vah Ruta falling down to a sitting position. That could only mean one thing… The princeling had destroyed the terminal. Cursing the Prince of Labrynna under his breath, General Onox prayed that his failure won't result in painful punishment. He'll make a formal apology to the king in person.

And if he lives, the boy will pay.

* * *

Ralph quickly disembarked off Moosh and grabbed Oren, holding her bridal style. Looking to a group of Zoras, they rushed to the prince at his silent plea for help. "We'll take her, Your Majesty," one said. "After all, you not only saved our seas but the whole of Labrynna as well."

"Worthy to be its king," another spoke.

Ralph nodded, handing Oren to the first Zora. "Take care of her, and let me know when she awakens."

"Yes, sir." The Zoras moved out to a predetermined destination while Ralph turned back to the sea. There Vah Ruta stood still, the prince successful in averting Onox's nefarious plan. He didn't know how much time he had left, but it was enough for him.

Turning to the castle, Ralph headed towards the gathered group at its doorstep. It was the same party as before, the Goron Elder, King Zora, Mayor Plen, and the two Oracles. Cheering could be heard all across the castle courtyard, with some soldiers and civilians thanking and congratulating Ralph as he passed them. He welcomed them with a smile and a nod, rushing to get through the crowd to get to his fellow leaders.

"Your Majesty, you did it!" Mayor Plen said with exaggerated exuberance. "Labrynna has survived another crisis in its history."

Din nodded. "Sure has, but this time, the hero was its king. Can't forget the person who went to go get you though. She's a hero as well." The Oracle of Seasons then turned to her little sister, who had stayed quiet the entire time, elbowing her. "Nayru, don't you have something to say?"

Nayru sighed and stepped down to Ralph. She quickly turned to the gathered crowd before them. "Ralph… Your Majesty, they are expecting a speech. We...can talk later...privately."

"Sure thing." Ralph turned to the people, now realizing that he is now their king. Never had he done a public speech before, but if his mother and father trained him correctly, he knew what they wanted to hear…he hoped. Nerves began to kick in, Ralph closing his eyes and fisting his palms to try to calm himself down. The adrenaline of battle had started to drop, and every other system in the body decided to reactivate at once.

Then a warmth at his left hand immediately sent the desired calmness throughout his body. Ralph looked down at the hand to see a milk-white one slip into its grasp. Ralph looked up to the owner, none other than Nayru, who whispered, "You can do it. I'm right here"

Ralph took a deep breath and faced the crowd again. "People…of Labrynna, today, we have beaten an enemy not only a threat to us but a threat to the entire world. We have suffered many losses, including my mother, Queen Ambi. But while we suffered our losses, we are victorious. Their weapon sits in our waters, a testament to their while we are victorious, we have only won the battle. There is still a war to fight. As many knows, the Royal Air Force and I joined the civil war in Hyrule, to fight against the same oppressors that attacked our land. We were a neutral state, and I joined of my own accord. Today, however, we are at war, allied with the Resistance of Hyrule. As I speak to you, that war rages, but there is hope: The Hero of Legend, like the one who saved Labrynna many centuries ago, has been reborn, and the true heir to Hyrule's throne has been found. With those two, the light that can shine upon our world is closer than ever… I will not make a demand for war, but I ask the tribal leaders and Mayor Plen for their advice, and of course, the Oracles as well. But if we shall go to war, I will lead Labrynna to glory and honor worthy of the gods. If not, I will still aid Hyrule, and soldiers who elect to go with me may do so, and those who stay home are just as honorable. Hyrule is not our land, and we have nothing to gain in their war, but we do have a common enemy. I will make sure the blood of Labrynna's sons and daughters are repaid three times with the fall of the Imperials.I make this promise not as your prince, but as King Ralph of Labrynna."

* * *

 _South Hyrule_

Link slugged his luggage on Epona's back, setting the pack correctly to prevent it from falling off the horse in the future. He turned to his comrades, Zelda and Hilda in a conversation already sitting up their horses, Ravio quietly standing away from the rest of the group, and Midna talking to General Auru, finally reuniting after her month-long slumber.

The five young adults will be the first rebels to enter North Hyrule officially, in a journey to find the Triforce. Link was most concerned above all on whether or not the Imperials will find them along the way. He had no plan on finding the three temples that, once completed, will forge a blessing or such like that upon the Pendants of Virtue. Then it is a search for the "timeless temple," wherever that might be. None of the older men and women knew of such a location.

So Link was leading a group blind into dangerous territory, but the Resistance wouldn't be far behind. The war for Hyrule would surely distract the defense. The Resistance would take the sea route out of Clock Town, and land in two various places. The first legion, lead by Shade and Auru, would land by Old King's Tomb, between Saria and Mido Towns. The second group lead and Error and Bagu would make a longer trip, and land just on the outskirts of Darunia Town.

"Hoy, Link." Link turned around to the older Link, an encouraging smile on his face. "How are you doing?"

"I believe I'm good."

"Heh, good answer. You're about to embark on the hardest leg of my journey. Of course, I was your age when I did it, but unlike you, I was by myself. Seven palaces of hell. Oh, and the huge threat of what death could mean."

"What did it mean?"

"The return of Ganon. So yeah, dying was out of the question. Still is, as far as I'm concern… So, you got a plan?"

Link scoffed as he climbed aboard Epona. "Heroes don't make plans."

Shade nodded, folding his arms. "You're going to do just fine then." Link smiled, then faced his companions behind him. Midna just left a hug from Auru, then found herself in Ravio's bunny hood. The Loruleans and Zelda were all ready to go, awaiting Link's order. There was just one thing missing… "Hey, where's your fairy?"

Oh, Spryte. Link reached into his hat and showed Shade the fairy resting on his head. "We had a long night making sure we were all ready."

"All right." Shade patted Link's leg and moved on down to the blond Princess of Hyrule. "Zelda."

"Father, what is it?"

Shade turned to Ravio, and held out his hand. "Sir Sheerow, I believe you still have something to give to my daughter. It's been a month, hasn't it?"

Ravio frowned for a moment, then hurriedly fished in his pockets. "Oh, I totally forget about it...Here!" Ravio held out a blue instrument, a small, polished ocarina, and tossed it to Shade. He caught it, analyzed it, and then handed it to Zelda.

"What… Is this an ocarina?"

"Not just any ocarina… This is the Ocarina of Time itself. Your mother gave it to the general for safekeeping, and in turn, I guess it was meant for you to obtain it one day. What I am to teach you… This is an ancient melody passed down by the Royal Family. Your mother was played this song as a lullaby when she was growing up, and at times, I could hear her hum it to keep herself in the peace. I am sure she would have passed it to you, but once more, I am tasked to do so. There is also a mysterious power in these notes. Now listen carefully…" Shade held up two fingers to his mou , and blew.

" _Da, de du. Da, de du."_ Zelda raised the ocarina, memorized the notes, and carefully repeated the notes. " _Da, de du. Da, de du. Da, de da, da du, dedadu."_

Shade nodded, wiping his eyes. "Wow… That was amazing. You… You played notes I haven't even mentioned."

Zelda held the ocarina, amazed at her mastery of the song as well. "I… I know this song. Impa used to play it for me. She said it was my mother's favorite song."

"It was. It's called Zelda's Lullaby. Play it when you need it. You'll know the moments when you should better than I can tell you." Shade stepped aside, looking back at Link, the new Hero of Hyrule looking anxious to leave. "Alright, get going, all five of you. General, any words?"

Auru shook his head. "No, not any… Well, actually, one thing… Find Gan."

Hilda looked to Midna. "You… He's alive?"

Midna nodded. "Yes… He's alive. I was unable to contact him though."

Link bit his lip. "He'll be our secondary objective. Most likely he knows of the Triforce as well... but we'll find him."

General Auru nodded. "Then godspeed to all of you. May the Goddesses watch over you."

"Likewise." Link snapped Epona's reins, and led the group out of Kakariko.


	29. The Power of the Sages

"Midna."

Midna floated behind her friends, turning to the source of her name. Up on a hill on the largest house in Kakariko stood General Auru, walking down the steps to the gathering entourage. Feeling a push on her back, Midna began moving towards her caretaker. She turned to Hilda, who gave her a thumbs up. With a new energy, Midna zipped towards the general, nearly knocking him off his feet as she hugged him. He kept his footing and slowly returned the hug.

After a while, they broke it, and for the first time in her life, Midna saw tears running down Auru's face. "Hold up, you know how to cry?"

Auru quickly lifted his hand, cleansing his face."I have no idea of what you speak of." He smiled as the hand lowered. "But I am glad to see you well. It's been far too long without your…spirit… I miss how everything was, just a month ago. You were...human, and Ganondorf was just Gan…"

Midna bowed her head at the mentioning of her missing friend. The last time they met, it was in battle as Gan had accepted the Demon King's power. It was an arduous battle inside Death Mountain, nearly claiming both their lives as they fought into the ancient mines within the landmark. She was turned into this imp form at the battle's end, the source unknown but not of Gan's doing. He could've killed her, but before she faded, she heard him call out to her. Not Ganondorf, the man he was, is, and will be, but Gan, the man she knew for three years and fell in love with. The best news for her was that he was out there, somewhere, alive.

"...I was always hard on him, but now… If he was alive-"

"He is," Midna exclaimed. "Ganondorf is alive. I felt it. But the darkness within him-Ganon-they're fighting one another. I have to help him."

"What do you mean?"

"Years ago, when we escaped Rauru, I had this vision. In it, I saw Ganondorf for the first time. We were in a dark castle in a world of twilight, and he said that he and Ganon are the same. That's true in blood but… if he really believes that, I must show him the other way. We must save Power."

* * *

 _Mido Town_

"I'm going to them." Ganondorf (respectfully) stormed the throne room of Riju, the Gerudo Chief slumped in her seat as she opened her eyes to glare at the intruder. It has been two days since she last saw the exiled prince, when they met during the night to have a chat. She knew where he was, going out and about in her city, miraculously not causing an uprising due to the presence of the blood of the Demon King. Matter of fact, it seemed he was helping out the townsfolk. Various accounts of his good deeds have reached her ears, such as him going to the reaches of the large beach to revive a stranded woman, bringing back spoils from a monster far from the city to create a medicine, finding flint for an upstart jewelry shop, and is also responsible for solving a pollution problem and the planting of a wildberry bush. All in all, he has had a busy two days, but in reward has earned the respect of the women who once wanted him ousted.

If he was within his own town of Nabooru, he would make a great king at the moment.

However, she knew not why he came to her now, with such demands. Sitting straight up, she gazed down at him, but before she could speak, Buliara slammed her huge sword down, threatening the prince. "Don't you dare come into the chief's palace like you have power here! You will respect Chief Riju as you would've your father!"

Riju raised her hand. "Buliara, it is okay."

"It is not okay, he should learn respect!"

"Then maybe we all should. After all, by ancient laws, he is-"

Buliara interjected, knowing exactly what Riju was going to say. "Never. They'll never stand for it, and neither will I."

"...Leave us, Buliara. This is a private matter, between royalty." Buliara looked as if she was going to protest, but Riju's challenging glare superseded that. With obvious anger, Buliara walked out the throne room, intentionally bumping into the younger, taller male. Ganondorf didn't retaliate, instead walking closer to the Chief of Mido Town. Riju stood up, walking down the steps to meet Ganondorf as equals (as footing made it). "I hear you've been busy."

Ganondorf nodded. "That I have. I have a lot of stuff on my mind. One which needs to be taking care of."

"The ones you are looking for?"

"The Yiga. Why haven't we retailiated?"

Riju sighed and rolled her eyes. That wasn't what she was expecting him to ask for. She turned back to her throne, figuring out what to tell him. "Ganondorf, why-"

"I'll know if you're lying...or the beast will."

Cursing herself, the Queen of the Gerudo faced their king. "Fine, I'll tell you the truth, but that requires more of the story that haunts our people."

Ganondorf folded his arms, unsurprised that Riju had held something back from him. "What is it you didn't say?"

"Come." Riju lead Ganondorf out of the throne room, up the stairs that lead to her personal quarters. As they both arrived, she dismissed the guards, then for added measure, inflicted a silencing spell. Whatever was to be said, she wanted it between the heirs. She walked and sat on the side of her bed, inviting Ganondorf to do the same. He did, and waited for her to begin talking. "Before I tell you anything, what is you plan for the Yiga?"

"Vengeance...for our people. The only way my father would want me to."

Riju nodded. "Then I must ask you to honor your mother as well. You do know of her status, her duty to Hyrule, right?"

The prince nodded. "She was the Sage of Spirit. Like most of the chieftains, they were named after the town they represented, and when the bastard inside me was sealed, they were responsible."

"There's more to the story than that. Your mother, as far as we know, was the last Sage alive before her demise. Most of them were killed ten years after Hyrule's fall. Rauru died when the holy city was attacked, then Darunia's bloody execution…"

"So the king wanted to kill the Sages, but why? Doesn't he know that-"

"The seal of Ganon would break? No, it was never tied to them. The seal can be broken prematurely when both the Princess and the Hero are simultaneously incapacitated. It almost happened during the last hero's second quest, but with the queen dead, it is in question of whether or not that tale is true. Ganon must have part of it broken to inhabit you."

"And the Sages? What is with them?"

"You know the tale of the Ocarina of Time, so I'm sure you know of what was the indicator of a Sage. Their medallions. It is said that the medallions still house a power after all these years, and that is to open the Temple of Time itself. It is a safeguard to prevent evil from reaching the Pedestal of Time, using the three Spiritual Stone on it, and playing-"

"Recreating what happened back then." Ganondorf rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we know that story."

Riju sighed. "Listen. You know why they're important, and why we need them. They're the only way we can get the Triforce." The prince turned to the chief, looking at her strangely. "What?"

"Ganon spoke of the Triforce a few days ago. He wants me to access it before the Resistance or the Imperials get to it."

Riju stood up at that. "No! That must not happen! I will not let Ganon touch his claws on the Triforce."

"Woah, woah, woah, I'm won't let him take it. But if I get it, I can use it against the Imperials, defeat their king, and-"

"I'm not scared that you would get the Triforce, but scared that…" Riju sat back down, reaching out for Ganondorf's hands. "You almost lost control at Death Mountain when you battled Midna. You...he could have used you to kill her. He could seep into your mind at any moment, and become you in body. I lost you once, twice if we count losing you to Aveil. I won't let that happen a third time. Find the Sages' Medallions, and aid the Resistance. I don't care if you have your inherited piece of the relic, just not the whole thing. Just as a precaution, please?"

Ganondorf slowly nodded, understanding her fear. His pride said otherwise, but he was just as afraid. Death Mountain was fresh in his mind… Ganon's whispers to kill Midna haunted him everyday, and had not Midna passed out, he might would have listened. Add to his decimation at the hands of the Imperial King... To think that the ghost of a dead man, along with the overwhelming power of an usurper and his army, has the descendant of said ghost scared. Brushing away his thoughts, Ganondorf looked away. "I cannot promise you that, but I will promise that I will fight him. I will destroy the Yiga. I will recover the medallions… How did they get them?"

"As you know, survivors of Nabooru came here. Remember Telma? She was a handmaiden of your mother, and very well trusted. When she parted from Lady Nabooru, she was entrusted with getting the Medallion of Spirit to my mother, which she did. I protected it until the day before you arrived. The Yiga, disguised as Hylians, robbed us blind. I am embarrassed to say that as the Queen of Thieves."

"As the King of Thieves, that is very embarrassing."

"Yeah. As you know, they're holed up in Parapa Palace, in the desert of the same name. We would go after them, but with them having Imperial backing… But, and I hate to say this, if you can get there with Ganon's power, I guess I will accept you going there. Just be careful."

Ganondorf nodded, raising the knuckles of the Gerudo chief and kissing them softly. When he lowered them, he could see the girl blushing, causing him to smile. His father would be proud at his charm, for sure. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. But that means I get a hero's welcome when I return. Quests alway come with rewards."

Riju smiled, then stood up, removing her headdress. "How about I make an advance on it now?"

Ganondorf smirked wickedly (almost devilishly) then looked to the entrance to the quarters. "You sure Buliara would like this?"

Riju laid her crown at its designated stand on a dresser, then walked back to the unofficial King of the Gerudo, placing herself on his lap, her legs on boths sides of him. "She might not like it, but she cannot hate what she doesn't see nor hear. After all, I am Queen of the Gerudo, and by ancient Gerudo custom, you are King. Let me show you what it means to be royalty..."

* * *

 _Two days later, Eastern Woods_

"I hate to be rude, really I do, but can someone tell me as to why we are making a detour through these woods?"

Link, Zelda, Ravio, Hilda, Spryte, and Midna have been traveling nearly nonstop through South Hyrule, on an identical trail Ravio, Hilda, and Oren took when they came to Ordon Village over a month earlier. However, since Midna was not around when all this took place, she was unaware of the reason the four others silently agreed on said path. The war for her started within the Demon; for Ravio and Hilda, it started here in these woods, and for Link and Zelda, all they have known were these woods.

So Midna was annoyed with their silence, but decided not to press. Their somber moods were understandable, she could relate if they ever went close to Rauru Town back north. But why make the detour, she couldn't understand. She, for one, would like _not_ to return to her hometown.

At the lead of the pack, Ravio, Spryte, and Zelda gazed around the quiet woods. For the both of them, having grown up in the woods of their respective worlds, it was unnaturally quiet, unbearably quiet. They just glared around, wondering just why the natural world had silenced itself. Link, in the pack's middle, had a different response to the quiet. Maybe it was the hero's soul within him, but he couldn't take his hand off the Master Sword. Maybe it was to prepared for danger, maybe it was just instinct, or maybe it was his personal form of comfort. He had lived, to his knowledge, his entire life here, had found a secret spot to his own, had hunted in these very woods for years, and to know that just a month ago, all that changed.

"You lived your life here, didn't you?"

Hilda placed herself at Link's side, exchanging an empathic face to him. Link sighed as he looked away. Hilda-and Ravio- know their his pain on a much greater scale. Normally, he would keep his inner turmoil where it belonged, but he this was unbearable. "Yeah, I did. So did Zelda."

"Do you remember the last activity you were doing before Ordon was attacked?"

Link indeed did. "It was the day before Zelda's 18th birthday. My father wanted me to go out on a hunt for some meat to prepare for it. Zelda tagged along, but she didn't know the true reason we came out. I believe we spent two hours before she took my kill."

Hilda laughed while rolling her eyes. "Really now? The Hero was outshot by the Princess? Wow...to no surprise."

"Whatever. We were lugging the buck back to town, taking it to our spring for a little rest. We already passed it by now. Then...we met Horsehead...and were beaten. In a way, we died here with the rest of the town. But here we are...because it was a fairy spring." Link looked away, gazing forward. That's when his breath hitched.

The entrance to his hometown was upon them. There, nature had taken its course upon the multitude of fallen bodies, but the stench of the dead and the burned had not vacated the air. Halting Epona behind Zelda's and Ravio's mounts, Link was the first to unsaddle and make way for the town. He replayed what could have happened here, starting with the monster army taking the town's guards by surprise. Based on the amount of dark purple dust around him, the monsters took some casualties themselves.

"Wow," Ravio exclaimed, standing beside Link now, also seeing the colored ground, "they put up more of a fight than I thought. It is like there was some skill here."

Link's eyes widened at that remark. He remembered something that was important: Shade and Rusl were here. Link's father… The Hero scanned around, hoping to see some sign of his father around. Maybe… Maybe Shade was wrong. Maybe his father did escape!

"Link…" Spryte's call and Zelda's immediate cry from farther away caught Link's attention. He walked over, putting a hand around Zelda, then looked down.

There was a male form on the ground, wearing a leather helmet with a few cuts and bruises in his clothes and what remained of his skin. Golden hair exited part of the helmet, and it was all Link needed to fall on his knees in resignation. He tried to hold them back, but his tears forced themselves down his face. He tore his gaze up, looking ahead to see his father's sword planted blade first in the ground. He stood up, and walked over to the dull steel, taking it out the ground. He adjusted his father's arms, placing the sword in them.

When Link looked back up, Hilda had replaced Link with the sobbing Zelda in her arms, while Ravio knelt in front of Link. "We can't bury them all, but… He's your father, and should be put to rest."

"These were my people. They all should be buried. Their souls should be put to rest."

Midna lowered herself to Link's shoulder, patting it. "At least you get to bury your beloved. None of us had that chance. You should take it."

Link nodded, then stood up. "Alright. But we should find Impa's first. You said she was on the mayor's porch, right Ravio?"

Ravio nodded. "Yeah, as you can see," he gestured towards the town, "it is all burned. Her body wouldn't have survived the fire…"

"I'm surprised it didn't spread into the forest," Zelda said. "It didn't rain the following day, so… How is it possible the forest is unscathed?"

"You shouldn't be surprise, Your Grace. I see maybe I failed to teach you that." The group of six turned to the wooden arch over the road into town, where all could see a slender figure in a blue and gold jumpsuit standing there. The yellow accents formed an eye in the middle of the blue clothing that ended under a red cloth at the waist, and over it, the figure donned a black cape that went over the right shoulder and cover most of her neck and lower mandible. A red tattoo of that eye was on the forehead, and a white tattoo that formed part of the eye marking was above the left eye for the eyelashes and under for the teardrop. But was gave the person true recognition was her lightly golden hair, cut down and braided into a single, long strand, her dark skin, and most of all, her piercing red eyes that only rivaled Midna's. The woman jumped down, landing on her knees in front of the group, and raised herself to tower above all the teenagers. She stared intently at Zelda, a hard smile forming on her face. "But from what I have heard, maybe I have taught you more than I should've."

Zelda couldn't contain herself as she broke into tears and out into a run, nearly knocking the newcomer down as she gripped the other's waist. "Impa! You're alive!"


	30. The Imperials Strike Back

_Northern Hyrule Field_

General Onox's holographic form stepped slowly out the door to the outer deck of Vah Naboris. He paused while looking to the darkened sky, lush dark green fields south of the Midoro Swamp, and the mountains tall and dark to the east. The general sighed into his helmet, then turned to the male standing at the end of the platform, humming quietly to himself. Onox was heading to the king, for sure, but to be called upon by his superior under the king and queen was a different situation. He was here to be embarrassed and mocked for sure.

Why else would the Demon Lord Ghirahim call upon Onox, especially after the general's defeat in Labrynna?

Onox continued his walk, stepping up to the shorter man's side. They stood in complete silence for awhile, the only sounds that of Vah Naboris marching eastward towards the mountains. Onox wondered what the Demon Lord had on his mind, but if he sees the berate the general, Onox had his comeback. It is Ghirahim's fault the Resistance wasn't destroyed in South Hyrule, nevermind that he failed his objective of obtaining the Pendants of Virtue. Also, wasn't it _Ghirahim_ who fled while Horsehead and Zant fought in the Battle of Spectacle Rock? And where was Ghirahim in Clock Town? Right, not there. How is it that the one person who barely fought a battle in this war leads many? To think that all of Onox's years of service to King Vaati and Queen Veran meant nothing… And all the Demon Lord could be right now was loudly silent.

"Even through your helmet, I can see your frustrations Onox. If only you used your frustrations for a good purpose."

"Why did you call me, demon?"

Ghirahim chuckled. "Why, can't old friends have a chat? After all, it was me who told you to rid of Labrynna in one powerful strike _but_ did you listen? Nay, you decided a tower was more important. Now Labrynna is victorious, and you know what that means? You took them out temporarily, and gave the other foreign countries a reason to come to the Resistance's aid. Calatia was meant to put that idea back into the recesses of their minds but you brought it back. Now here we are… We already have the chosen two and the devil's spawn rampant about, now we have more troubles."

Onox tensed. He knew the results of his failure, but he didn't need Ghirahim bringing them up. Nevermind the fact Vaati will as well… "Does it really matter, Ghirahim? We can still crush them."

Ghirahim closed his eyes, snickering, "Ha ha ha, right… The Goddesses favor them, Onox. Legend will repeat itself, the Mortal Goddess and her Chosen Hero will save the day, whether the victory is total or pyrrhic. We have given them too much motivation."

Onox agreed. He should have listened to Ghirahim with Labrynna. But even then, hope can be turned into despair. There was nothing they could do about the foreign countries thinking about joining the Resistance, while the major problem back home with the champions of the goddesses… Wait… Yes… Yes, that could work. "No, now this is where I am right and you are wrong. His Majesty's plan can still be fulfilled, and we will only need to lift a few fingers."

Ghirahim smiled, summoning a dagger between two fingers, spinning it. "You have a plan? Do tell, and say it to the king. But I hope it doesn't fail."

"Believe me, Demon Lord. It is...bound by fate to succeed."

* * *

 _Death Mountain Pass between North and South Hyrule_

The rebel group lead by Link had finally made it to the border of North and South Hyrule, Death Mountain itself. The five teenagers, joined by Spryte and the newly acquired Impa, settled themselves on a cliff overlooking the northern part of the country. Floating over said cliff was Midna, gazing out to the dark land before her, while the rest of the camp either went to bed.

Something about the hour of twilight made her calm and relaxed. It could be that her last name was specifically named for this time of day, or it could be because of the story Auru told her when she was a child about the princess of twilight, and how much Midna related to her. It was almost as if the story was of her, written in a different place in time but with the intended events in place.

Midna's powerful warrior was somewhere in the country, on the move. Many times she tried reaching out to him, but some power (Ganon's most definitely) was blocking her. Consequently, it allowed her to track Gan's...Ganondorf's movements, and in some way, read his thoughts. Her former partner was on route to Parapa Palace, just as she intended to tell him to go, but for his reasons, she didn't know. She gave him some privacy.

She was happy to know he was alive and well, but some part of her thought that, if she didn't get to him quickly, he will not be the Ganondorf she knows and love. True, he was different before the war truly began, but war doesn't change a man the way the influence of power can. She was constantly reminded of their battle within the mountain, before the mysterious power of Zant's (she reasoned it was him) that turned her into an imp took full effect. He was still there, as he rescued her instead of killing her, then, along with Link, took on the mechanical Imperial Army and faced the Imperial King. Link didn't know Ganondorf's fate, only that the other warrior got the hero away from what could've been death.

So to learn Ganondorf survived himself was impressive. If they could get to Ganondorf… Imagine the Hero, Princess, and Thief all united together… The war is virtually in the Resistance's favor.

"Hey, Midna, you alright there?" Midna was joined by the worried Princess of Lorule to her left, still in her normal getup. Midna sighed as she bowed her head.

"No...not really."

"Ganondorf, I suspect?"

"...Am I that easy to read?"

Hilda smirked. "Easy, no, more like predictable. To think that he's out there, doing Din knows what, and that our last memory of him was protecting us to protect you. When Shade told us what he did, Ravio, Ralph, and I branded him a traitor, and in some ways I still do. You battled him, but never spoken of him as such. I know why...and I also want him back."

Midna looked at Hilda, shocked. "Really?"

Hilda nodded, cupping her hands. "I do. You understand as his best friend, and his lover. But as a ruler, I can attest to how he feels now. I know personally how wielding power, ultimate power in fact, can make you do...unexplainable actions." Hilda turned back to the camp, Midna following her gaze straight to Ravio. The princess' face fell as she turned back to the north, tears blanketing her eyes. "I destroyed my own country, Midna. I did it to save them from the Imperials, but you can't justify it to someone who doesn't know what it means to be responsible for millions of people and survive when you should've died. As a royal, I should have taken the fall, but it is me, not them, who lives. For the few moments I was technically Queen of Lorule… I failed my people. I lied to Ravio, my only friend from there, for years, so I won't feel guilt. But... Ralph is now King of Labrynna, and seeing him go to take back his country was motivating. But it is too late for me, and too late for Ganondorf. All we have are the lives of others, those we failed to lead in the sight of adversity, on our feet, their blood on our hands, their cries in our head. So Midna, I do understand why he seeks vengeance, and why he takes his path. But you can make sure he doesn't fall to darkness."

Midna, sensing the Lorulean needed a hand, placed hers on the princess' shoulder. "You did what you thought was right."

"I thank you, but it doesn't matter if it was right or wrong now. Now… I must make my decision worth deciding. That's defeating the Imperials. But Midna, let's be honest, how much faith can we put on… The Triforce? The Hero of Legend beat Ganon who had the full power of the relic, and the king apparently defeated both Link and a powerful Ganondorf. What could… What could ultimate power do?"

"In the right hands, anything."

"What if there are no right hands?"

"...Then we trust the ablest hand."

* * *

 _North Castle_

"Come in…"

The chamber doors opened, and in walked a lone man. His long white hair cascaded down his green-robed body, moving like waves as the man entered the chamber. His staff clacked against the stone floor, stopping only when the man paused himself to bow. "Your Highness… General Onox has arrived."

"...Thank you, Ezlo. Master Kohga, make sure the king's package is here promptly."

" _It shall be handled. I'll put my best man on it."_

* * *

General Onox stood quietly in the throne room of North Castle as he awaited the king's presence. He paced back and forth, hearing only his armor echo against the dark walls of the palace. He was nervous, but hoped his plan of dismantling the Resistance would garner the king's favor. It would be an excellent plan...if he lived to see it come to fruition.

The doors to the throne room slammed shut, snapping the General of Darkness to attention. But he immediately sulked in form once he saw who it was. He expected the king to be busy, sure, but not busy enough that he wouldn't want to meet with Onox. No, the other just had to show up.

Queen Veran.

She walked to Onox with a confident, mocking smile on her face. Her walk was mocking… Her entire presence was mocking. She stopped in front of Onox, widening her smile. "Onox, my old friend… You seemed unsettled."

Onox sighed, folding his arms. "Disappointed, to be exact. I was expecting to meet with the king."

Veran feigned hurt as she held a hand to her heart. "My _apologies_ , General Onox. But the king is busy, and so was I. But my task is to make sure the war goes on well, and it apparently is not."

"...I do take responsibility for Labrynna, but victory was ensured until-"

Veran dropped her smile, pacing. "It _was_ ensured. Why isn't it so? You couldn't beat an Oracle and the new King of Labrynna. You disregarded Ghirahim's advice, instead going on your own accord, and look where you are."

"If you want to blame me, fine. But Ghirahim was responsible for the south, and look where we are now because of him!"

Veran turned her head. "Sure… But as I hear, he came up with a better plan. What were his words? 'It is bound by fate to succeed?'"

Onox tightened his hands. Ghirahim _stole_ his plan as his own? The Demon Lord will pay for this. "Your Highness, I made this plan. It was I who said we should turned the-"

"I don't care who made it. It will be enacted. Ghirahim has his assignment. You have yours. The defense of Rauru Town. You know of its importance strategically and to the king's greater plan." Veran half-closed her eyes, staring down Onox to make sure her point gets across. "You _know_ what failure there will mean for you." She walked passed Onox, returning to the throne room's entrance.

Onox watched her leave, but he wasn't through. "Why is it that I'm under Ghirahim? I was there when Hyrule fell, I was there beforehand, and I have always been loyal to-" Before he noticed, Onox's hands were on his throat, gripping as hard as they could. His armor gave way, crushing his neck under its weight plus the intensity of Onox's grip. He looked towards Veran, seeing that she wasn't there before falling on the ground. Then the pressure disappeared, allowing him to wheeze for air as Veran returned to sight, looking at the general over her shoulder.

"Don't let your aspirations possess you, General."

* * *

 _Fields east of Saria Town_

"Welcome back to North Hyrule." Impa turned to the grouped warrior, huddled together in a half circle. This would be the last leg of their journey before they would split, each group lead by Link and Zelda to the Great Palace and Midoro Swamp respectively. Ravio would join Link and Spryte, while the girls would stay together. As she approached them, Impa opened her map. "Zelda, Hilda, Midna, the Midoro Swamp is a dangerous place. Discard the distance to North Castle, it is filled with Octoroks, Mobies, and in some places, Lizalfos make their home there. Be on your guard. It'll be a slow trip to the palace, even slower if something unfortunate happens. Understood?" The girls nodded, and Impa turned to the boys and the fairy. "You guys and fairy will have a similarly as dangerous, if not more, trip from here. Once teleported to the eastern island of North Hyrule, you'll be in the area of the ghost town, Old Kasuto. From there, head to the mountains. You'll be within the Valley of Death, and you must traverse it to reach the Great Palace."

Ravio sighed, coupled with a few shivers. "Why did I choose the path of the Hero?"

Impa ignored Ravio's comment, walking to Link. "Did Link, my Link that is, give you anything?"

Link nodded. "A few things, why?"

"You should have a cross. It'll be helpful, as some enemies will be hidden from sight without it."

"I'll check for it. Thank you Impa." The Sheikah nodded, patting the Hero on his shoulder before stepping away.

"You must move quickly. If this Ganondorf is definitely on route to Parapa Palace, then we must catch up to him. If everything you all say is true… Then we must beat the Imperials to our destination, and be ready when the Resistance lands here in the north. But be careful. Monsters roam the land, and not every monster is affiliated with the Imperials. The paths you take are dangerous and unavoidable. Be cautious at all times. The palaces themselves are a challenge as well. Link barely made it through each one himself, so I do not expect you to have it easier even being prepared."

"Impa," Zelda called out, "what are you going to do?"

"I will be going to the eastern island with the boys and Spryte, but heading to a different location. I have old friends to meet. Don't worry, Zelda. I survived bleeding out and a fire, tackled with the purge at the castle and of the Sages years ago. I'll be fine going alone." Impa finally stepped aside, gesturing for the teens to disperse. "Now let's make haste."

"Yeah….let's do that." Ravio was first to scuttle away, walking beside Impa. "C'mon, Link."

Link turned to the girls, scratching the back of his head. "We'll see you guys later, right?"

Zelda smiled, stepping up to hug Link. "Promise me that you won't do anything out of your league, say, something idiotic? And Spryte, make sure he doesn't."

Spryte scoffed. "You know that won't work."

Link chuckled as he broke free. "I promise. You too, Zel. And you as well, Midna and Hilda."

Midna smirked. "Aww, you care for us too."

Hilda nodded, then glanced at Ravio, who refused to make eye contact with her. As Link began to step away, she spoke. "Link…"

"Yeah?"

"...Keep Ravio safe."

Link turned back and forth between the Loruleans, then nodded. "I will, Your Highness." Link walked to his assembled group, waving goodbye as he saddled upon Epona. He turned to Ravio, who looked elsewhere in the world. "Ravio."

"You have said enough." Snapping his horse's reins, Ravio was first through Impa's portal, momentarily followed by Link and Spryte. Before she stepped inside, Impa turned back to the girls.

"Ladies, all of you, show the enemy what it means to be a princess. Even if you're not one. Give them hell."


	31. Closing in on the Three Palaces

_Parapa Desert_

Riju sat on her sand seal as she watched Ganondorf stand on the sand dune they rested up, the former prince looking to the far north, where the palace located within the desert broke the darkening horizon line. They were a day or less away from the temple, but if Ganondorf had his way, he would be heading there now.

Riju didn't understand why Ganondorf wanted to even start a fight with the Yiga in their home so recklessly. She made the notion (after they had left Mido Town) that they should have brought her forces to fight, but Ganondorf made the comment, "We won't need them." Either the man was overestimating his abilities, maybe Riju underestimated him, or Ganondorf wasn't sharing something. But he knew something, and she placed her trust in him. Hopefully the demon inside would not get them killed.

"It has been a long time since I been in the isolated desert. The chill setting in, the chariot which the moon rides on still carries the whisper of death. I'm still not used to the desert heat or cold, even after a month back in Mido."

"It isn't as hot or cold in the city, or even here, as we are by water, but if you get far enough, you can feel the desert's anger. Nothing compared to Nabooru."

"Mhm." Ganondorf took a seat on the dune, crossing his legs. He kept his eyes on the twilight sky, resting his face on his knuckles. "Every day, at this time, Midna and I would take a seat on a hill in Kakariko, and gaze up at the sky. She told me the first time we did it that Auru used to take the twilight hour as a time of remembrance. We did as such, telling each other stories of our past or of our day, and at times, it was a moment where we just sat in silence with each other… I can feel her reaching out for me over the last few days, but I cannot return it. But I think she knows I'm alive, and she wants to find me. It is at this time I feel that reach most."

Riju bit her lip. She considered herself the be the last contender for Ganondorf's affections after his return, and after their moment before they left town, she thought the deal was sealed. But she never considered this Midna, this Midna who watched over Ganondorf as he was comatose, this Midna who became his partner against the Imperials, this Midna who he fought at Death Mountain, this Midna who he saved from Death Mountain. He hadn't spoke much of her since he came to in Mido, but if a certain time of day could spark his feelings…"Do you miss her?"

Ganondorf shrugged. "I… Part of me, the person she knew as 'Gan' does miss her. But the true me… I don't know. Maybe." He snorted to himself, turning to Riju with a smile. "Malladus would call me pathetic, me letting a woman hang me up. I think Father just didn't want be to be like him for Mother's sake. I hear he was quite the womanizer when he was prince. Much like my friend Ralph." He turned back to the horizon, his smile dropping into a frown. "Tomorrow, I will regain my mother's, father's, my hometown's, your mother's, our people's honor. We owe them all that."

Riju nodded, moving herself to Ganondorf's side. If he did indeed have feelings for this Midna, she wasn't her to avert him from laying her head on the prince's shoulder. "We do. And we'll make them pay. The vengeance of our people, from the moment they took our home til today, shall be paid in blood."

* * *

 _Old Kasuto Ghost Town_

Link slowed Epona to a halt as he, Ravio, and Spryte came into the vicinity of the Kasuto Ghost Town. For their position, one could easily see how the buildings in the village were being reshaped by nature. Roads were broken, windows shattered, buildings chipped, and the most unsettling part of it is the nature of the town itself. While there are definitely signs of an attack, based on some wreckage, the town as a whole appears as if the civilians just decided one day to leave town. Impa's story of the town was that it was indeed attacked by Moas one day, forcing the inhabitants, save for one, to move. Those inhabitants were her people the Sheikah, and the one who stayed behind was her father, the Sheikah elder before he passed shortly after the older Link left him with new knowledge.

Ravio came to a halt a few feet ahead, turning to the hero with a frown. "What, scared of a ghost town? I'm sure it is just a story."

Link rolled his eyes, pushing himself off Epona. "When in Hyrule is a story just a story?"

"An island floating in the sky? Haven't seen it even on a clear day. The existence of the Minish? Did you see them as a kid? And my personal favorite, that the Triforce will save us all from doom, that he who possesses courage, power, and wisdom can truly wield such a reward."

Spryte, offended by the Lorulean's claims (as the existence of fairies are considered "stories"), crossed her arms. "None of those are stories. They are all true."

Ravio rolled his eyes as he joined Link on land. "Oh, so you're the expert on the Triforce now? Tell me, are they three triangles colored gold or colored respectively of the goddess they represent?"

"Dummy," Spryte spat, "they can be either gold or the colors of the three. The last time I saw them I…" The fairy hovered above Link in confusion, hitting her head with her palms.

"Spryte," Link said, raising his eyebrow, "are you okay?"

"There's…" She floated away from Link, sorting out her thoughts. "I… Why do I remember seeing the Triforce? I have never seen it, never mind…"

"Seems like the fairy is broke."

"Shut it Ravio." Link walked to Spryte, tapping her with a finger as he continued moving into the town. "Don't worry about it. After all, if they're just _stories_ , our resident coward wouldn't mind taking point."

Ravio folded his arms. "I've seen what the Triforce can do, Link. Nothing about it is good."

"Hilda made a quick decision. We will have time to process ours."

"If time was on our side, then why are we searching for it with no information on its whereabouts? You are telling me none of the older folks, including the Hero of Hyrule and a Sheikah, know where the relic is? For all we know, it could be in North Castle. Have a plan getting in there? No, you don't. And what 'wish' would be made that is 'good?'"

Link was getting tired of Ravio's inquiries. Being in the town was bothering him enough. "Look, your experience will not equate to what will happen. Why are you such a downer, huh? Ever since Hilda told you what she did, you have had this anger held within you."

"For two years, I blamed the Imperials for destroying my world. Now that I know my fury was displaced, to know that my best friend, the person I am forever sworn to protect lied to me… If it was Zelda, you would know how I feel. But you don't, Link, and you never will. So when seeking the Triforce bits you in the ass, remember that I warned you that nothing good comes from wanting ultimate power, whether its intentions are good or not. If you have such high faith in your legends… Ask the King of Thieves. Ask the Wind Sorcerer. Ask the Unification King. Ask the Mortal Goddess. Ask the other heroes and princesses. They all have had unfortunate fates due to the desire to possess the Triforce, and you stand here blind and ignorant while I tell you that this mission will not end in victory. It will come at a cost." Ravio turned to the town, gesturing to its emptiness. "Old Kasuto suffered for it. Hyrule has suffered. Your world has suffered. My world paid the price."

Link stepped up to Ravio's side, taking off his funnel green cap and uncomfortably rolling it in his hands. Ravio had a point. The Triforce has caused a lot of cataclysms in Hyrule's history, and it did destroy Lorule twice. Looking ahead down the road, Link spoke, "What do you want me to do, Ravio? The goddesses want Zelda and I to find it, and I have no plans to disobey them. Everything we know about the war points to the Imperials wanting to get to it as well."

"Keep it where it is. That's the best option. The safest option."

"And if we need it?"

"Hopefully it will-"

"HEY!" Spryte, who had apparently gone out on her own while the boys had their discussion, came flying in hot towards them. She stopped between them, panting.

"There...is something...here in the town…"

Link placed his hat back on his head, both boys taking swords in hand. "Moas? Impa warned us about them."

Spryte shook her head. "No… Something else…"

Ravio raised his eyebrow. "Like….. Oh." Everyone looked at the western road they were following, now occupied by a masked green...ghost. It "stared" back at the rebels, floating harmlessly in place in the fetal position as it held a lantern in its hand like a prized possession. Cautious, Link took a slow step forward, holding his sword back to show the ghost he meant no harm. The ghost twitched its head, but did nothing besides that.

"I think we can pass if we move slowly." Link turned back around, motioning for Ravio to join him. The Lorulean stayed frozen in place, shaking his head, pointing up.

"He's not alone." Link looked up, and saw more of the ghostly beings, in various colors, hovering in the sky. Link dropped his face, taking a full step back.

"Isn't that something?"

Ravio nodded. "Totally pissing myself right now...I am quite serious about that too."

* * *

 _Midoro Swamp_

Midna just couldn't wipe her huge smile off her face, no matter how hard she tried. The swamp was a disgustingly wet place, and the second best thing about it was that she could fly. What outranked that was that she was the only one who could fly.

"Shut it up, imp!" Hilda marched through the murky mire, trying to move as fast as she could. She hated being her. Of course, this was the better path than going to a place called "Death Valley." However, her royal side was showing her, not being use to this excessive amount of nastiness.

"Aww Hillie, why so mean to me? Not my fault I don't have to step in this place. Blame my brother."

"And I would resurrect him just to have him undo your curse."

Zelda, behind in the pack, smiled at the banter. She too was not happy with the current situation, but they had little choice in the manner. The only way to Midoro Palace was to get through the swamp. "Just grab her and dunk her in."

Midna swooped out of Hilda's reach, crossing her arms. "They should name this place Misery Mire instead. You guys are so moody about a little dirt and water."

Hilda frowned. "How about you get down here, and get in this 'little dirt and water?'" She jumped for the imp, making Midna fly a little higher. The resulting splash made 'a little dirt and water get into Hilda's face and hair, angering the girl some more. "AHHHH! I should've went with the boys! Anything better than being stuck with you, Midna."

Midna snickered as she floated to Zelda's shoulder, whispering quite loudly in the Princess of Hyrule's ear. "Geez, and I thought Ravio was the butthole."

Hilda paused there, turning her head around with malice. "He is, but not like Ganondorf. And don't you dare say anything, Zelda, with your 'perfect' hero." Hilda stomped off (if you can call "struggling to move in a very angry manner in high viscosity liquid" just that) while the other girls stood behind, stunned.

Midna sighed, "Someone didn't let this Hinox finish their nap. Goodness." Zelda hid her smirk, following Midna to catch up to Hilda. Truth be told, none of the girls wanted to be here, but in perspective, this was the place they'll rather be. Leave the heroic path to the trained knight and the Hero of Legend. But nighttime was setting soon upon them, and none of them wanted to be wading in the waters of Midoro when the moon rose. It was scary enough now at the twilight hour.

Another hour passed before the girls began to grow weary from travel. However, pride in Hilda's part and caution from Zelda kept them from stopping. Midna was quite okay with the continued movement, but she knew her friends wouldn't hold out much longer. There was no telling what monstrosities they'll encounter if they kept course. Midoro Swamp wasn't just dangerous in environment and inhabitants, but being located in the shadow of North Castle. Only a small mountain range separated the rebels and the Imperial throne.

So it was to Midna's glee when she spotted a building rising out the side of the murky banks. "Over there! Look!" Zelda and Hilda gazed at the building in awe (Zelda) and confusion (Hilda). It was a small palace, towering above the treeline but bowing to the distant mountains. A dark, sleek material made up the exterior, smooth as a freshly crafted blade yet unnatural. As they approached the building, Midna slowly began to falter behind. Something about this building was quite familiar to her.

"Zelda, you trust this place?"

" _Midna…"_

"It isn't like we got a choice, Princess Hilda. It is either we stay here, or we continue in this murk. I, for one, do not want to know what dangers lie in the dark."

" _Dear Midna…"_

"We already had too peaceful of a trip in the first place. Impa said this place was dangerous...and given our proximity to the castle, I still want to believe her..

" _...Sister…"_

"Midna?" Midna jolted from her daydream, facing Hilda. "Hey, you okay?"

Midna nodded. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Girls… I think we've found it." Zelda turned around, holding up the Pendant of Wisdom. It glowed bright blue against the darkness of the swamp, lighting a small area around them. "We've must be deeper in the swamps than we thought. This has to be Midoro Palace."

Above the palace's doorway, a red hue glowed, displaying a sort of foreign symbol. It was right then and there that Midna realized where she had seen this place before. A dream, the dream where a young girl who had just lost her home was told to save Din's chosen. If fate had lead her here, that means the one thing that could save him must be here as well. She turned to the other girls, her face filled with determination. "We'll rest here, then enter in the morning. If this is Midoro Palace, we'll unlock Wisdom here...oh." From out of nowhere, a group of pillars landed around the group, a barrier forming to keep them inside. A sharp bark forced Midna to put the temple to her back, her eyes sneering as she faced what's in front of her. "Of course." Four creatures were before her, very different from the monsters of the Imperials or anything Impa told them about. They were dark in design, hulking over the ground like primates. Their faces were hidden by large shield-like objects, multiple dendrites extending out from it. Like the castle behind them, the beasts had similar red markings on their body.

Zelda and Hilda turned around also. "Looks like you spoke too soon Hilda."

"Like I said, it was too peaceful. Now we know why. We were followed… Midna." Hilda snatched the Pendant of Power from Zelda's neck, handing it to Midna. "Midna. you can get over the barrier. Take Zelda with you. Get inside, and do what is needed to get the pendant's blessing or whatever."

Midna nodded, and was about to fly off when she took a look at the other pendant. "As for Power…"

"...He'll need it. If you can sense him, you can send it to him. Now go!"

Zelda was not willing to leave Hilda alone. "Hilda, you can't fight them alone. I'm staying."

Hilda turned to Zelda, folding her lips. "Princess Zelda, the fight for your world is in there. My world's fight… These things were responsible." Blue eyes met red, and Zelda's could tell Hilda wanted this fight alone.

"May Nayru watch over you, Hilda." Zelda ran to Midna, and the imp used all her strength to get her and the Hyrulean princess over the barrier. She was successful, and as they landed, they shared one last glance with Hilda. The Lorulean nodded to them, then faced the shadow beasts as her companions rushed into Midoro Palace. Stretching out her hand, she began summoning her staff.

"I won't let you pass. You have taken my country away from me, but I won't let you take theirs. You have encased my world in darkness, but Hyrule shall see the light. So if you want Zelda and if you want Midna, then you'll have to go through me." Her staff materialized in her hands, the former princess took it and slammed the bottom into the ground, her red eyes on fire as they fixated on the beasts.

"So say I, Hilda of Lorule."


	32. Homecoming

_The Great Sea, between South and East Hyrule_

The fleet of ships bearing the colors of the Royal Family of Hyrule sailed the uncomfortably waters separating South and East Hyrule. At its lead was the _Linebeck_ , at its helm Admiral Linebeck. Standing tall in his long blue jacket, the admiral straightened the red handkerchief around his neck, the blue vest under his jacket, and slicked back his messy brown hair. He tried a different pose, holding the wheel like the proud captain he is, steering his ship into glorious battle in the night.

That's what he wished. Ever since Clock Town, and his heroics in commanding the Hylian fleet that hide in the Phantom Isle for years in wait for their moment, Linebeck wished for glory. But the seas were quiet, and for being in Imperial-held territory, it was maddening. Worse, the fleet was only half the size that left Clock Town days ago, the other half traveling the long way to Darunia while his group takes the southern path around East Hyrule. The High General Auru and General Error went with the other fleet commanded by Admiral Tetra, leaving Linebeck with General Bagu and the Hero Link. Or General Link, as he was to be called now.

The old hero, as he was known, but his instincts were still fresh. "Admiral, you feel this...unease, right?"

The admiral faced the man to his right, his face solemn. "These sea legs don't get around not feeling what the water does and doesn't show. Here, I feel your trouble. The wind doesn't whisper, the wildlife is dead, and the water itself...it warns us. And that is what's scary; I don't see anything to fear. The path is clear, no enemy ships in sight, but that is probably what scares me most. We are in Imperial waters...and there are no Imperials."

Both men watches as Bagu stepped up to the quarterdeck, crossing his arms as he stood on Linebeck's left side. "Auru and Error reports a similar situation. Either we have a peace before the storm, the Imperials don't know we're in their seas-"

"Or it is a trap." Linebeck rubbed his head, the situation making him more tense. "Sirs, we are two days out from our destination, King's Tomb. Auru is a week from Darunia. None is this is right. I have the safety of hundreds of men and women on me mind now. I like battle, but I am no fool. I will consider the bigger picture than immediate glory."

Link raised an eyebrow. "What happened to Linebeck? This guy has morality."

Linebeck smiled weakly. "I have my second love, the seas. The Imperials cannot take that from me. But they took my first, and replaced it with morality."

"Jolene…"

The admiral nodded. "We all lost something in those days. We beat Ganon twice, but we were young still, still ourselves. We lose to an interloper, and we change ourselves. We changed because we lost a queen, a king, a hero, knights, friends, family...honor. None of us who survived and fight today are the same."

* * *

 _Death Valley, East Hyrule_

"Why are they still chasing us?" Ravio cried as he pushed his horse to go even faster. Link was right behind him, running out of arrows to shoot at the ghostly Poes. Most times, they were in a incorporeal form, but once they used their lanterns to attack (as the boys were surprised to see) they had a momentary tangible form. As Link discovered, they could be defeated in the time lapse they were solid.

But even then, the Poes had numbers and unlimited ammunition. Ravio suggesting they run for Death Valley was probably his bravest decision, considering that the valley was renowned for...death. Only Shade himself came to the valley and left it alive, though it wasn't a clean achievement. Even the Hero of Hyrule barely made it on the path alive.

It was nearly half an hour since they escaped the town (literally running back to their horses then riding on the outside of the ghost town) before Ravio could see the path leading to Death Valley. At the peak of the mountainous region hailed the deadly Great Palace. Lorule's knight couldn't believe him actually wanted to go there now. Turning around, he could see Link straddling behind, focused on keeping the Poes at bay. "By the goddesses…" He knew Link needed to be the one to make it to Death Valley, but if he kept concentrating on the Poes, the Hero would be ill-equipped for the danger. He knew what he had to do, although he would regret it later. "Damn you, Mr. Hero. Damn you." He stopped his horse, turning to face the incoming monstrosities, tinkering in his pouch for the appropriate for the job. Meanwhile he watched Link and Spryte ride up to him.

"Ravio?"

 _Hilda wouldn't believe I am about to be altruistic._ "Link, keep going! I'll hold them back. You gotta get to the palace. Just… Just get there!" Link nodded, pushing right passed Ravio. Ravio watched Link fade into the mountain pass, then faced forward to the Poe ensemble. Dozens of the apparitions hovered above him, preying upon the lone Lorulean for the kill. He gulped as he thought of words to say to the ghosts, whether or not they could understand. "P-P-Poes… I am Ravio Sheerow, s-s-sworn protector of the Princess of Hy-Lorule! Go back to Kasuto Town, or…..face….your….demise…...atmyhands!" _Hilda is better with the threats..._

What happened next shook Ravio at his very core. The Poes glanced at each out, then as one began to laugh at the Lorulean. They pointed their ghostly arms, held their clownish masks, and buckled over their non-existent stomachs. Ravio was being mocked by the restless dead...and it snapped something within him.

When he was a kid, Ravio was always ridiculed for his size, his love for birds, his carefreeness, but most of all, his cowardliness. It happened in his village, at school, at the knight's academy, even within the castle walls. His hometown laughed when he announced that he would join the knights. His fellow knights laughed when he said he apply for the Royal Guard. The Royal Guard laughed when King Yuga made him Hilda's knight.

Princess Hilda never laughed at Ravio. She always believed in him, from the appointment three years ago, during Lorule's fall a few months later, and at this moment. Right now, he has Link's belief to protect him until the Hero gets to the Great Palace...and Ravio will do his damn job.

Raising the bunny hood, Ravio shouted over the chorus of laughter, ""Poes! I am Ravio Sheerow, sworn protector of the Princess of Lorule! Go back to Kasuto Town, or face your demise at my hands!" They stopped laughing, turning again to each other in silent counsel. Then they all flew towards one another, Ravio watching in awe and confusion as the ghosts flew into one another, forming a giant transparent ball. That ball formed into limbs, then a masked head popped up from it. The right hand summoned a lantern, the flames within burning ferociously. The giant Poe roared as it hovered above Ravio, the knight himself frozen in place.

"Did not see that coming…" He looked back to the trail to Death Mountain, barely able to make out the lone green human on horseback. Weighing his options of retreat (he had no plans to fight the large Poe head on unless forced) he looked to the north, seeing an opening in the many mountains surrounding the plains Ravio was in. He didn't know where it would take him, but it would be away from Link.

* * *

 _Within Midoro Palace_

The ride down the lift to the interior of Midoro Palace finally came to an end. Zelda stepped out as soon as the doors opened, followed closely by Midna. The interior of the palace was exactly the same as the exterior, with the added effect of emptiness. Not a single monster greeted them, neither Imperial, rogue, or anything like the beasts that haunted them just outside. But there was signs that the palace was recently deserted, and in fact, was under control of the Imperials in some shape or form. But not as a base, per se.

It was Zelda and her curiosity that pushed her deeper into the lair, her companion trailing uncomfortable behind. The blond girl took herself up the stairs at the end of the chamber, aware of the many other items of interest in the room she occupied, but it was Midna who took them to note. Various devices of torture laid across the room, chains and wooden boards broken or shattered, and two cells, one on each side of the staircase, filled with blood and bodies of the dead. Zelda paused midway on the staircase, looking into the cells. "They're all women. Dead, but not for very barely show decomposition. Given the state of this room, and possibly the others, I'll say this place was deserted maybe for a few weeks."

"This was a torture room. But you say only women are in the cells? No men or children?"

"There could be other cells. But if this is the only one, I'll say our former resident had...need of the prisoners."

" _One that could have been satisfied by you."_ Midna froze in place, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths to clear her mind. The palace was playing a trick on her, that's all. She was hearing the voice of her deceased brother. It was just the atmosphere.

"All poor Hylians. Who could have...Wait, a Gerudo?" Midna snapped to attention and floated to Zelda's side. In the left cell was a dark-skinned female, that of the Gerudo variety. She sat in a corner, a sword stuck in her abdomen, hand on the hilt. She had killed herself, either before the desertion or afterwards. But what caught Midna's eye was that the girl was dressed in all red, and she knew who this Gerudo was.

"Oh no...Aveil."

" _Ah, my favorite. Such a fighter. That's what she always said, but in my mind, it was always the opposite."_

"You know her?"

"Ganondorf did. She was...his betrothed. Imperials attacked his hometown of Nabooru five years ago, and he thought himself to be the only survivor. Seems that wasn't the case."

" _If only she had a little more in her, she could've met her king again. But you had to steal his heart… As he stole your heart from me."_

"Poor girl." Zelda turned around, looking into the area seen only from the top of the staircase. It was a sandy pit, with a huge beast dead in the center. It was a decaying King Dodongo, different than that of the one Zelda had faced in the Moon, with golden scales instead of brown and with red ruby-like spikes sticking out. It took the Princess of Hyrule no time to figure out what the beast was for. She turned around, heading down the stairs. "Midna… Let's get out of here."

Midna made a final prayer for the deceased, then followed behind Zelda. "Agreed."

" _That makes three. Come to the bottommost part of my palace. I await you, my sister."_

* * *

 _Outside Midoro Palace_

"KAAARGH!" _Two down. Two to go_. Hilda removed her staff from the dead beast, twirling it as she turned to face the final two. The fight had progressed longer than the Lorulean royal would have liked, but nevertheless, she stood her ground. One corpse was impaled, the other laid with a smoking wound in its chest from a blast of fire magic. The other two were wounded, but still in the fight.

"So boys, are we going to stare at each other or are you two going to fight? Either way works for me." _As long as Zelda does her part._ The beasts took the taunt, coming after Hilda one after the other. She summoned a blast of wind, vaulting herself over her opponents, and threw her down at the second beast as she came down. It was impaled, and fell limp as Hilda landed beside it, removing her staff. Wasting no time, she charged for the final beast.

"AWOOOOOOOOOO!" The ear-piercing screech rendered Hilda motionless, dropping to her knees as she covered her ears. The sound continued to ring after it was over, allowing her to regain her balance, but her opportunity to end the fight was squandered. The cry wasn't just a tactical move to stop Hilda; it allowed the dark beast to resurrect his friends. And Hilda was surrounded on all sides. Cursing herself, she quickly attempted to formulate an attack.

 _What to do? What to do… What would Ravio do?_ She recounted Ravio's tale of his fight against the beasts in Lorule (when the Imperials attacked there). She remembered him experiencing a similar fight as her, the last beast crying out to bring back the others. But how he took care of them...was by attacking them all at once, or killing more than one beast in a single attack.

Given her position, Hilda made her move. "Da mihi virtutem luce adesse certamen!" A soft yellow glow emanated from the scepter, and Hilda challenged the monsters to come. They all charged, coming in at Hilda with incredible speed, but the former princess was faster. She launched herself in the air again, throwing her staff at her former position, now crowded by the beasts. Closing her eyes, Hilda shouted "Lux," igniting a bright glow in the area. The dark beasts were instantly eradicated, leaving nothing left besides their echoing cries. As Hilda landed and the light subsided, the princess opened her eyes, making sure all four beasts were gone. But now, as she could hear in the distant areas of the swamp, that was now the least of her troubles.

She had woken the denizens of the swamps, and they knew where to go. _Hurry up, Zelda and Midna._

* * *

 _New Kasuto Town, East Hyrule_

"Sir, you have a visitor." The guard stood in the doorway of a bare wooden room, save for the large circular brown rug that donned the white symbol of the Sheikah race and the person who sat upon it. The lone figure sat criss-crossed in his tight-fitting jumpsuit, his short, golden hair and his calm face free of the scarf and cap that usually covered his head. Opening his eyes, the man sighed, but didn't stand. "Who is it, Dorian? Is it the Imperial King again? The Queen? One of the Generals?"

Dorian shook his head. "No sir… It is she. _That_ she."

 _Now you return...but for what?_ The man nodded his head, silently telling his guard to allow his visitor to enter. The guard stepped inside, and in walked Impa. She entered without caring for the newly tense atmosphere she had created, but paid her respect to the leader of the Sheikah by bowing before him as he stood up. He narrowed his eyes, facing Impa as if she was a deserter. In his mind, she was one. "What brings you to New Kasuto, Impa?"

"Surely you have caught up with recent events? If so, you know why I am here?"

"Yes, I know of the war between the Resistance and the Imperials. I also know you aren't here about that. So I ask again Impa, why are you here?"

Impa noted that the leader hadn't changed much in the years since they last saw each other. _Still sharp and inquisitive. That's why you hold my place._ "Fine. I seek the Sage's Medallions. I have need of them."

"You seek this?" The man reached under his shirt to reveal a purple medallion, encrusted with an upside-down triangle and a dot at each side of it. His eye glimmered at the sight of Impa's obvious battle to reach for the medallion, given that, at one time, it was hers to wear. It was her mother's, and her mother's mother's. It belonged to the leader of the Sheikah Clan… Her birthright as daughter of Impaz. A birthright she forsaken the day she chose to keep her promise to Queen Zelda, to protect her daughter, and make way for South Hyrule. But in keeping a promise she made to someone she deemed her sister, she broke many other promises.

"I do."

The man pulled the medallion back. "Why? What reasons could you have that would allow me to give away possibly the last medallion in non-Imperial hands?"

"The Sage of Water is with us. And I have appointed a new Sage of Shadow, so it is her right to carry the trinket. The next generation of Sages will need theirs. It is only right they have what's…" The man's full sentence caught up to Impa. She dropped her arms, clenching her fists. "The Imperials have the others?"

"Yes. As far as I now know, Water and Shadow are the only ones not taken by them. You are the last living Sage of our time." The man turned away, his head downcasted. "A lot of things happened 8 years ago, long after you left New Kasuto with the girl."

Impa stepped closer to the man, reaching for his shoulder. " _Watashi no ai_ , tell me what happened?"

The man cut his eyes at Impa, using the little height he has over her. "You _think_ , after all these years, you get to call me that?"

Impa nodded. "I do. Even though I made the decision to leave, it was a hard one to make. I had to choose between my best friends' daughter and the duty given to me as daughter to the elder and as your wife, Sheik. But Zelda is grown, and she can protect herself better than I can. When she can't, she has her own Link to fight for her. But I have still have a role to play in her trials. These medallions, she will need them once she goes there-"

Sheik interrupted. "To get the Triforce. Impa, that's other Sages and I… We tried that once."

"And?"

"We never made it through with that plan. The king, he found out before we acted. Imperials razed Rauru Town, and killed Rauru. Next was Darunia Town, which was spared but Darunia himself was executed "with flair." Saria…executed. Nabooru went out the same way like Rauru, and so did the yellow-eyed Gerudo. Ruto escaped to Lake Hylia in South Hyrule, but from what I hear, Octoroks devastated the Zora Domain there a month ago. Then there was Ordon and you, but you live. I have protected this medallion ever since you left, and it is a heavy burden. But... if there is a new Water Sage and Shadow Sage, that means the time is coming for what we failed to be done once again, with a Hero and Princess at their side. You have four more Sages to find…" Sheik sighed, pulling the Shadow Medallion from his neck and handing it to Impa. The former Sage of Shadow took it, and began to recess from the room. "Oh, Impa."

"Yes?"

"...Be careful. The Imperials aren't the only darkness in this world."

"Then I guess I have more reason to return then."


	33. Heart, Hammer, and Words on Fire

_Labrynna_

Ralph stood outside on the balcony of his bedroom, staring into the dark, calm waters of the Zora Sea. Though it was deactivated, the husk of Vah Ruta stood tall, a testament to the Imperial's goal of domination and Labrynna's will to defy them. It was a monument to the last of his parents' sovereignty, and the beginning of his. It was his last victory as prince, and his first as king.

Yet the young Ralph still couldn't shake the guilt of disappointing his parents' throughout the last three years. Fraternizing with castle maids (most that still work here) and noble girls, underperforming in his duties as heir, and then-against his mother's wishes-joining the then brewing war between the Resistance and the Imperials half a year ago. True, she sent him her, but to "gauge whether or not the Resistance is a viable opponent of the throne of Hyrule." But joining the war (and them involving the Air Force at Castle Town) was the last straw.

In many ways, the death of Queen Ambi and the attack on Labrynna was the result of Ralph. He knew it...and wished he was a better son and leader for it. All of this could have been avoided if he wasn't a whining child after his father denied him the right to openly court Nayru. Now, three years' later, he paid the ultimate price.

But with even all his faults, he knew by returning to Labrynna victorious was the first step to redemption. Next was Hyrule. Then...wherever life took him. He would honor his parents as king, and pay his dues for his actions as prince.

Ralph smiled to himself. He was sounding like Gan. He wondered if the Gerudo Prince thought the same way many times. Then there's the Princesses of Lorule and the Zora. All three lost their kingdoms, while Ralph saved his. Zelda fights to obtain hers. The Imperial King fights to keep his. But he has Labrynna.

He has a war to win, but Ralph doubted the Resistance could win cleanly. Even with their numbers, power still weighed on the Imperial's side. But the dark forces couldn't take down Labrynna, and so far, haven't retaliated yet. But one day, they will. In this moment of "peace," Ralph must take advantage and sway the chances of the Resistance. There was only one way he knew how.

"Ralph?" The light footsteps of the Oracle of Ages made its way to Ralph's balcony, her soft hands reaching out for him. "What troubles you?"

"Nayru, is Labrynna not the second most powerful kingdom?"

Nayru dropped her face, confused. "In a way, yes we are."

"We have beaten the stronger land, and I want to continue that. I owe that to the Resistance, and as the only ruler that's a part of it. It is time the other kingdoms do their part. I want the leaders of Holodrum, Hytopia, Calatia, the Phantom Isles, the Great Sea Alliance, Lokomo, I want them all at my table, whether in person or by magic, tomorrow morning." Ralph shuffled his robe, stepping into his room. "We must aid Hyrule, under one banner."

Nayru nodded, following her king. "I'll see to it."

"Thank you Nayru. And I want you there tomorrow."

"Of course I will be there. That's my duty as Oracle."

Ralph shook his head, turning to Nayru. "No, not in your seat… Tomorrow, I sit in my father's seat for the first time. My mother wouldn't dare sit there after he passed. Her seat should be filled as well."

Nayru was speechless for a moment, then sighed. "Ralph…"

"I am not asking you anything of that sort."

"Then you know why I cannot take her seat. I'm sorry." Before Ralph could respond, Nayru quickly left the room. Defeated, Ralph fell on his bed, sinking into the mattress. Distracted by his woes, he barely noticed another form lay beside him, falling just as gracefully as it would diving into the water. He turned his head, facing the beautiful, exotic Oren.

"Ralph… I will sit in your mother's seat."

"Thank you, Oren. But… Why?"

Oren shrugged. "I… I see a fire in you, one that burns to do what he thinks and feels is right. Sometimes, it is destructive, maybe raging, and the only way to put it out is with...moisture… Like right now."

Ralph chuckled, looking down to his "raging fire." "That's one way to put it."

"Yeah, but the other fire… The one dedicated to the greater good, that's the Ralph I consider my best friend. The fire to my water. As a wise warrior once told her friend, 'It is something that grows over time... a true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes even stronger over time... The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go…'"

"'This song is dedicated to the power of the heart... Listen to the Bolero of Fire." Ralph reached over to grab Oren's hand. "Thank you, Oren. For everything concerning Labrynna. But you should make plans to return to Hyrule. They need their Sage of Water."

Oren, using her free hand, reached for the hanging blue and white pendant on her head, detaching it. She softly rubbed the surface before flipping it over to expose a decorated blue side, six petals arranged in a circle. She looked back at Ralph. "They'll need Fire too."

Ralph nodded. "Labrynna first…Then the other kingdoms. Then Hyrule…"

Oren nodded, then scooted herself over to Ralph. "Yes. But for now, I am here for you."

* * *

 _East Hyrule, Valley of Death_

"C'mon, Link, c,mon! And you guys, freaking die!" Link fired a sword beam at the flying eyes known as Moas chasing. It vanquished one, but in the swarm Link picked up on his way up the Valley of Death, which was not as hard as Impa or Shade said. No, it wasn't hard.

It was hell at the highest temperature.

He had left Epona at the bottom of the valley, and had made it a good way upon the hot, lava-filled pathway before he met this swarm of Moas. Impa's advice on having the Cross helped; he could see the Moas thankfully. But he was barely holding off on the Moas he hadn't killed, and add the environment to the difficulty, Link was in over his head. If only Ravio was here, he could have someone here to help him.

"Link! There's a cave up ahead! I think it is the one on the map!" The help he had from Spryte was okay, but Link needed another combatant. He was getting tired from moving and fighting; he still had a mountain to climb and a palace to get to. Link did heed his fairy's words, and pushed himself toward the cave. Jumping over several rivulets of lava, Link fired another shot at the Moas before rushing into the cave, shooting another beam to blast the ceiling above the cave's entrance, sealing the way into the much cooler interior of Death Valley.

It was a moment before he realized he had sealed off his quickest exit. The other exit was on the other side of the cave, and if Ravio was coming (if the Poes from Old Kasuto hadn't sidetracked him enough) he wouldn't be able to join Link.

He doubted Ravio would come this far anyway,

Link sighed, sheathing the Master Sword. "Thank Farore it is cooler in here."

"Don't thank her yet, we still got company." Spryte pointed to the opposite of the crescent-shaped cave, the exit at the other end. Between him and the cave was a trio of Lizalfos, lead by a fourth, the much more dangerous Dinolfos. Link sighed as he walked up to the waiting group of reptiles, a trait he hadn't expected in them.

"Spryte, is this unusual?"

"Yes. They usually attack on sight… Unless they have a higher command."

Link stopped moving. He faced Spryte, folding his arms. "Could… Is the Imperial King watching us? Could he have ordered them to wait for me? The Moas are definitely rogue enemies, but the reptiles have members in his army. We saw that in Saria."

"Possibly...which means Ganondorf and Zelda are being watched as well. Oh well, let's give him a show… By that," Spryte zipped to Link's head, taking a seat, "I mean you killing his monsters."

"I'll make it a show worthy of His Majesty." Smiling and freeing himself of exhaustion, Link rushed towards the lizard group. With a wave of his head, the Dinolfos commanded the Lizalfos to charged at Link. The first leaped to make a jump strike with its blade, but Link twirled his body left and unsheathed the Blade of Evil's Bane, striking the Lizalfos before it could land with a mortal strike. The next completed his jump, but Link blocked it with the Hylian Shield with a shield bash, stunning the Lizalfos. Link flipped over the beast, finishing it off with the helm splitter, almost completely cutting the head in two. The final Lizalfos stopped himself after seeing his comrades fall, and decided to space himself and Link. The Hero and his fairy failed to notice the horn of the Lizalfos light up, allowing the lizard to emit an electric pulse around him.

"AHHHHH!" Link flew many yards back, landing too close for comfort to a lake of lava. Picking himself up and shaking off the aftereffects of being shocked to hell, the Hero reached for his sword. "Spryte, you with me?"

"...Owwww…"

"You're with me." Link ran forward again, this time hoping the Lizalfos would try the same move. The enemy did, charging again for another attack, which worked for the Hero. All he needed to be was faster… "Pegasus Boots!" His normal leather boots became lighter, allowing Link to increase his speed dramatically for a short while. It was enough to cut the horn off, followed by dividing the Lizalfos at the waist. As the body became smoke, Link looked to the Dinolfos, smiling challengingly. He didn't notice Spryte slide off his head, weak from the electric attack and nauseated by the use of the Pegasus Boots.

The Dinolfos snarled but didn't move. "Hisssssss. You won't make it to the Great Palaccccccccceeeeeee!"

"I swear all you bad guys say something like that. Hissssssssy wissssssssy." Enraged at Link's mock, the Dinolfos roared and charged at Link. Swords clashed, but Link used the length of his to push the monster back. Recovered, the Dinolfos charged again, but Link was quicker, rolling to the left of the Dinolfos, leaping up to hit a back slash. Some of the Dinolfos' armor fell off, fully exposing its torso. Link made a stab for it, but the lizard rolled away, causing Link's sword to get stuck in the rocky floor. Seeing this, the monster spun, flinging its spiked tail at Link, but the Hero ditched his sword for safety. Distanced from his weapon of choice, Link began to run ideas quickly through his head.

"Hammer."

"Hammer?" Link felt the little being he called his fairy land on his head before dodging another attack by the Dinolfos. It too had figured out a strategy; keep Link away from his powerful Master Sword.

"Hammer, you idiot. He has a helmet on his head." That was true. The Dinolfos was wearing a modified steel helm on his head, which, if hit with the hammer… _KLUNK!_ Link's thinking had distracted him, allowing the Dinolfos to hit him with a shield bash right to the face. Crying out, Link grabbed his throbbing nose, feeling the blood rush out of it. Dropping a hand, he reached into his magic item pouch, desiring a new weapon.

"Hammer." Just as he felt the miniature version of the Hammer touch his finger, the Dinolfos charged forward, leaping into the air and swing his tail again. Link rolled out the way just in time, the tail indenting the ground. Stuck, the Dinolfos tried pulling his tail out, stopping to watch Link stand before him, hammer in hand.

"I hope your king is watching because I have a message to nail into his head. I'm coming for him." Link swung the hammer, impacting on the lizard's head and (even brutal for Link) crushing the body part beyond recognition. The Dinolfos fell limp on the ground, then vanished in a cloud of smoke, leaving only its armor behind. Link turned away, discarding the hammer and picking up the Master Sword. "Good riddance."

"Good riddance indeed. Now let's go, Link. We're almost there." Link followed Spryte, exiting the cavern out the only accessible side. It led them to a valley higher up the mountain, the heat smacking them in his faces. But they kept going, heading down into the choke point before having to head back up. No monsters, rogue or Imperial, bothered them from the moment they left the first cave until they came across the entrance for the second, and none ambushed them within the second cavern. Spryte and Link were suspicious, but to them, it was better to not jinx it.

Many minutes after his battle with the Dinolfos, closing in at the stroke of midnight, Link and Spryte exited the second cave, coming upon the majestic yet treacherous Great Palace. Taking a breath, Link walked forward.

"Link." The Hero turned around, seeing his fairy float feet behind him.

"Spryte?"

"I probed the palace. There is nothing within it...except a singular darkness, a concoction of hatred, malice, and envy."

Link shrugged. "I can deal with that."

Spryte flew to Link, worrying overcoming her. "But the most daunting part of all of it is…This isn't just any type of monstrosity. What I can sense...is you."

* * *

 _Parapa Desert_

" _WAKE UP!"_

Ganondorf shot himself up, reaching for his sword and pointing it forward. Despite feeling no signatures of intelligent life close by, he didn't drop his guard. Moving the covers of his makeshift bed, he got up and began walking towards the world outside his shared tent with Riju. He turned around, noticing she slept undisturbed. Maybe he was getting paranoid. They were in enemy territory, but if the Yiga knew they were here, they hadn't attacked them yet. Searching outside, he still found no one or thing in proximity to their camp. So what could have spoken that would've woken him yet not Riju?

Ganondorf closed his eyes, dropping his sword as he made the realization. " _You."_ The form of Ganon fizzled into existence, Ganondorf turning around to meet him. This form was vastly different from the one Ganondorf met at Mido Town. This one was more human...more Gerudo. He was only a little taller than Ganondorf, with much more build to him than his successor. His eyes looked like deceit, his posture radiated power. Yet Ganondorf was not afraid, not of Ganon as a pig, and not of Ganon as a man. He matched the elder's posture, folding his arms while shifting weight to one leg.

The older Ganondorf smiled, turning his head to the barely visible Parapa Palace. "In my time, that was the Desert Colossus, the Spirit Temple, Temple of the Sand Goddess, whatever you felt like naming it. It is a disgrace to her, the Sand Goddess, that those traitors occupied our sands and her temple. I had temporarily displaced them when my minions held the palaces, but it wasn't enough to evict those fools."

"It will be enough when I step into their abode. I'll kill them all. It is the least they deserve."

Ganon nodded, then faced his descendant. "And afterwards, what do you plan on doing?"

Ganondorf turned to the southwest, where the spires of North Castle transcended the horizon. "Vengeance. The King must fall."

"And with the Triforce, you can easily fell him. Then make Hyrule yours."

"I have no desire to rule Hyrule." Ganondorf turned to a heating up Ganon, "I only have one desire, and that's the destruction of the Imperials. Whatever happens afterward is not of my care… But answer me this, Ganon. Will the Triforce of Power alone suffice against my enemy?"

"...No. But don't think upon that. I have watched you your entire life, Dragmire. You have what it takes to end that miserable voe. When I found you, I sensed raw, untamed power, worthy to bear my name, possibly even more. You've tasted that power five years ago protecting your home, in your fight against the spider, and against the traitor's sister. Your fight against the King was admirable but foolish. But with the Triforce… Not even the Princess and the Hero combined could defeat you. "

Ganondorf was afraid of that. He was hoping the Prince of Darkness would answer otherwise, so he wouldn't have conflict with his promise to Riju, but his vengeance topped it. As Ganon said, his own power wasn't enough. The full Triforce at his command was the only way. Sighing, he turned to his tent. "Then it shall be mine, all of it. Even if I have to go through them… It shall be mine."

If Ganondorf had looked to his ancestor, he would've seen the devil grin.


	34. The Masks of Midoro

_East Hyrule_

"Good job, Ravio. You managed to get the ghost monster away from Link, but in doing so, you got your dumb self lost! Oh shiii-" Ravio covered his mouth as the shadow of the fused ghosts cascaded over him. He knew not how long nor how far he last saw Link, but his plan did work. Worked a little too well, if you ask Ravio. He forced himself to find a spot to hide in, until the restless apparitions decided he wasn't worth their time on earth.

Those unfortunate series of events led the Lorulean to another town in ruin (and more dead people) in the center of a plain in the middle of East Hyrule. Within it, he was able to escape from the ghoul and find a place to hide, which happened to be one of the few intact buildings.

The looming darkness passed, allowing Ravio to come from his cover. Just to be sure, he looked out a window, seeing the large ghost floating to the north. Breathing in relief, Ravio turned and trailed down the corridor of his building.

From what he could tell, it was a place of important, most likely a palace. Being within a city, however, this wasn't a palace the old hero would've conquered, but a palace a ruler would reside in. However, it wasn't as grand as Lorule Castle, nor was he close to the throne of Hyrule, so it had to belong to a smaller kingdom or was given to a person of stature. Whoever was in charge, they must have done something to have the Imperials raze the city to a crisp, and kill so many. It was a brutal massacre.

Stepping into another hallway, Ravio spotted several paintings either hanging securely to the wall, hanging for dear life, or slumped against the floor. Most of them were either covered in ash or burned, but a few managed to survive the ordeal in one way or another. Some pictured history, some a landscape, either a desert or the plains surrounding the town. Others had people, with men and women sitting on a throne or an entire family huddled together. They were all the same, dark red to bright orange haired, yellow eyes as dull as fool's gold or as blinding as the sun, skin dark as night to light as dust. That wasn't what identified the people in the paintings for Ravio. Under each painting was a plaque, some more readable than others, but they all contained letters that spelled one word.

"Dragmire… Why is that name so familiar? Oh, that is why." Ravio came upon the final painting in the hallway, where a family of six posed. In the middle, a large male sat in a chair with his arms folded, while the woman sitting beside him touched one hand to his shoulder, the other holding a medallion of sorts. In front of them are two little girls, the one beside the king with ice blue hair, the other in front of the queen with fiery orange hair. They had the biggest smiles on their faces, innocent to all of the world's troubles. This was in stark contrast to the young man and woman standing behind the king and queen. They stood together like a couple, with both touching the outer shoulder of the person they would one day replace. The girl was adorned in a red and gold dress, while the male wore quite familiar dark clothing.

That was Ganondorf indeed, and if he had to guess, the older girl was his queen, Aveil. The little girls were his sister, Koume and Kotake. The names of his parents (something the Gerudo prince never really spoke of) were inscribed on the plaque. Malladus and Nabooru. Before Ravio could looked away from the picture, he glanced at the queen once more. Her eyes were what drew him, as they were so different from Ganondorf's, and the rest of the family as well. They had yellow eyes, yet hers were emerald green. That medallion was also familiar to him as well. The legends of Lorule spoke of seven men, women, and creatures that help the Hero defeat the evil that plagued Hyrule and Lorule. They were the Seven Sages, and the medallion there bore the symbol of Spirit.

Ravio turned away, coming to another painting across from the last. This one was different, as it didn't contain a family. Ganondorf was part of it, with a girl that was definitely not Aveil. In many ways, she was the former girl's foil. She resembled Ganondorf's mother, with the green eyes. No intimacy was shared between the pair, just them standing side by side, shoulder to shoulder. Reading the plaque, Ravio found out the other girl's identity: _Ganondorf Dragmire, Prince of the the Daemon Gerudo of Nabooru, and Makeela Riju, Princess of the Sage Gerudo of Mido._

"Daemon Gerudo? Sage Gerudo? What could possibly be the difference?" Bloodline made the most probable conclusion, as Ganondorf was of the lineage of the man of the same name (hence "Daemon"), and so were the other yellow-eyed members of his family. But the two green-eyed Gerudo, those who were deemed "Sage," could they be of a similar conclusion? If the royal family here was of the blood of Ganon, maybe the royal blood of the green-eyed were of the Sage of Spirit? Not the most far-fetched idea Ravio had.

The girl, this "Makeela Riju," she must be found. Any connection Ganondorf might have had as a younger man might be enough to bring him back to the light, or enough to make a move to put him down.

A trip to Mido Town would be on Ravio's agenda.

* * *

 _Great Palace_

"Link, you are fighting, monsters dying, the king's crying. But, the paths are clunky, something smells funky, but hey, you're the dumb monkey. We're in the Great Palace-"

"Spryte, shut up."

"-to fight the malice-"

"Please shut up."

"-Link we cannot fail-"

"Spryte I swear to Farore…"

"-or we'll be in hell! Ah!" Spryte dodged Link's attempts to bottle her again, fluttering ahead on the bridge over a pool of lava. Link rolled his eyes, putting the bottle away, continuing to walk across the bridge to the other side. Spryte laughed as Link caught up and passes her. "Cheer up, Link. This mopey attitude is hotter than the palace."

Link said nothing as the pair continued into a bare chamber. They had only recently entered the dungeon, following Spryte's dowsing signal to get through. It was deeper in the dungeon, which meant they would be heading downwards. The heat will definitely pick up soon.

He had no time to waste.

* * *

 _Great Sea_

Bagu stared out into the dark horizon's edge, the feeling from hours earlier never settling down. Something was wrong about this entire campaign. The kids he sent on ahead had easily slipped into North and East Hyrule, and the two fleets had had smooth sailing with no signs of danger from the Imperials. So while most of the crew on _Linebeck_ slept or lazily did their duties, the leader of the Resistance fixed his eyes on searching for the missing danger. If they all were moving into a trap, he would want to see it occur.

"You were never the worrisome one, Bagu." The warrior faced the younger man in the green tunic, walking up the steps to the upper deck.

"You, Link, have become a little complacent with age."

The old Hero laughed as he stood beside Bagu. "Have I so?"

"Yeah. I am looking at the guy who would, at any opportunity, all very inappropriate, try to get Zelda to kiss him. You also was so ready to get rid of Prince Fascade of Calatia that you tried anything to incriminate him."

"That I did. May that royal pain rest in peace...along with the others back home. And was I really that bad with Zelda?"

Bagu looked at his friend, a grin on his face. "You kissed a Gibdo in disguise which turned you into a frog. You kissed a fake Zelda. You faked a Moblin invasion. I swear if Agahnim hadn't kept you two busy, you would have died of depression, because I don't know how Her Majesty kept you around."

Link smiled. "Good looks, charming, and made her life interesting. And c'mon, you all helped with that plot."

"That was because we took pity on you. Impaz and Auru gave Error, Rusl, and I a stern lecture afterwards. Thank Din King Harkinian was a jovial man. But your biggest offence was that damn phrase of yours. What was it again? 'Well, excuuuuuuuuse me, Princess?'"

Link turned away, chuckling. "I can't say it as I used to. But it sounds better with me than with you."

"Surely it does…" Bagu sighed as he looked back to the sea, folding his arms. "Those were not as good of days as we make them. Ganon twice, then Agahnim, but those five years of peace, those were great days. Better than now."

"Yeah. But we have a responsibility. To make the rest of our lives, and the entirety of my child and her friends, even better than it was before."

* * *

 _Midoro Palace_

Zelda and Midna came down to what they believed was the lowest level of Midoro Palace. Turns out there are a few monsters within the building, starved and vicious, but nothing Zelda couldn't fight off. But the floor here was clear of life, but the pair was taking no chances. If Midna's hunch was right, something awaited them here.

After jumping off a ledge and crossing a bridge over a pool of lava, Zelda and Midna entered a long hallway, barely decorated but at the sides of the path were many displays, each with a mask of their own inside. The miniature museum drew the most interest from the exiled Princess more than the imp girl, the former dashing from the path before them to analyze the masks.

"These masks, they look just like the races of Hyrule and the world. Here, this is a Zora Mask. Right there behind you, Midna, is a mask of the extinct Goron race. Oh, look, I think this is a Deku Scrub. Haven't seen one in years."

"Yeah, some of these are monstrous, some of them look oddly specific to be a certain person, some are just weird, and some are of animals-"

"AWWW!" Midna turned around, seeing Zelda open on of the cases. Out she took a yellow fox-like mask. She raised it to Midna so she could see. "Midna, look, it is a Keaton. It is soo cute. Another for the collection." She stuffed the mask down her magic pouch, then moved on to the next one. Midna immediately noticed many of the cases were empty now. Well...the masks could belong in a much better place. Midna let Zelda dawdle behind, floating along the carpeted path before coming to the end of the line of masks. There, Midna had the oddest feeling of darkness between them. To her left was a colorful heart-shaped mask, with huge yellow-orange eyes staring back at Midna. She could feel the malevolent forces this mask presented, as if it wanted her to destroy the world in a few days with a celestial object. She turned her attention to the other mask. This one was black in color, with various markings carved into its surface. Similar to the previous mask, it had a singular eerie eye. But something about this mask made Midna more compelled to have it rather than the other. True, she could sense that this mask (as with the previous mask and others in the room) had some power, this one no better than the heart-shaped one, but it resonated with the imp in a way Midna couldn't explain.

" _Take it."_

There was that voice. The disembodied calling of her brother. Midna turned to find Zelda, seeing the girl play with one of the more monstrous masks before facing her own again. "Why?"

" _It is a relic of a rebel sect of the Sheikah clan, like the one beside it. Once, they wrecked havoc on the land that even the Hero and Princess couldn't pose a threat. Only the gods themselves could put down these interlopers, forcing them to walk the line between light and darkness forever. We are the descendants of those people, Midna. We are the Twili, the people of twilight. The feeling you get at that appointed hour, between day and night-that our blood boiling for vengeance."_

Midna now had the mask in her hands, unsure on what to do with it. If what her dead brother said was true, she was in the possession of a dangerous power. But if it was powerful enough to make a Link and Zelda stoppable... No. She was thinking like Ganondorf. But...could he be right? The Resistance was seeking the Triforce, which could be powerful enough to level the playing field with the evil empire. Ganondorf had his ancestor within him. Is it wrong for her to take such power for herself?

If it was, there would be a lot of hypocrites. Midna looked once more at Zelda, who was coming her way. "This place is weird. Tortured dead prisoners, a mini mask museum… What sick person could have created such a domain?"

 _My own blood. The sickest of them all._ Midna floated ahead of Zelda, wishing that she could somehow pocket the mask. "Uhh…. Hopefully we won't have to find out." She turned back to her hands, stopping in shock. Her hands were empty in the few seconds she hadn't paid attention to them. Freaking out, she looked on the floor around her, mentally demanding that it returned. As she whipped her head, she smacked it against something hard. She looked at it, seeing the mask hover beside her, glowing with a dark aura that wasn't there before. Confused, she imagined it gone again, and it shrunk into a small dark ball and zipped to her side. Smiling to herself, she turned to Zelda, now to her right but with her back facing the imp. The princess had her eyes on a banner hanging from the wall, with the symbol that they had seen multiple times sown into it.

"This symbol… Though it is much more stylish, it definitely resembles the Sheikah eye-drop. I wonder if the owner was formerly Sheikah. That would explain these masks, and the darkness resonating with them, especially that heart-shaped one. And the torture… I read stories about an ancient Sheikah temple that housed Hyrule's dark past." Zelda turned away from the banner, beginning to walk to the doorway at the end of the hall." But none of the stories of my father say anything like that about Midoro Palace, which means that these changes are after he defeated Helmethead here. The new owner did kept the previous' beloved helm back there."

"So...whoever is responsible is probably best left dead, or definitely sound be killed?"

Zelda nodded. "For the safety of Hyrule, yes, death is necessary. Madmen aren't fit for thrones...and neither are people like me… Midna, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you… Do you think I am fit to make the Triforce mine? I know we've only know each other for a few days, but I want your honest opinion."

Midna shrugged, "You're not Imperial. You aren't...Ganondorf. You are of royal blood. I say you are fit in my book." Midna smiled, folding her arms. "And between you and me… Don't do what Hilda did. If you're going to do something drastic to the world, encase it in perpetual twilight. Such a serene beauty there is."

Zelda smiled, then placed her hand on the door. "This is the last room. Let's enter." She pushed open the door for Midna to enter first, then entered back first to shut the door. Facing the room, her first sight was Midna paused in place, then she looked down the red carpet leading up a small flight of steps to the room's main attraction; a throne seated right under the largest version of the symbol of Midoro.

Seated on that throne, smiling wickedly, eyes ablaze with amusement, was _him_. "It is about time we meet, Princess Zelda and Midna Twilight."


	35. The King and Prince of Hyrule

"It is about time we meet, Princess Zelda and Midna Twilight." Pale skinned, donned in a purple tunic, cloak and red pants and sandals, a golden belt with a buckle shaped as an eye, a purple headdress that covered his light purple hair, and the single red eye exposed to the world that bore down on the two girls. His mouth etched into a smirk, sitting smugly on the throne of Midoro.

Zelda stepped forward cautiously. "You are him, aren't you? The Imperial King, the one Link and Ganondorf faced on Death Mountain. I saw you in my vision… You are Vaati."

The man, Vaati as he was, chuckled lightly. "Vaati...now that's a name I haven't had spoken to me in a long time. You are correct, Princess. But I think I have another name, one your father and your leaders would know. It would strike the deepest chord in their heart, as it did your mother before I sadly ended her."

Zelda tensed up, but Midna put her small arm in front of Zelda. Moving her angry eyes to Vaati, she sneered at the king. "You turned my brother."

"Actually, he was who he was before I knew him. Quite honestly, I was once like him, having a sickness for beautiful women such as yourselves and a drive for power and vengeance, but with that sickness, came purpose. Once he found out his sister was alive, it motivated him. I can say that, without him, we wouldn't be here today. He had potential, now wasted on his death. He went out like a king, the King of Twilight."

Zelda pushed Midna aside, drawing her sword. "Everything is your fault! How is it you can sit there with yourself? You killed hundreds without remorse! You destroyed two kingdoms! All the people want is freedom and justice, and you've taken that from them!"

Vaati smiled, then stood up. "Justice? Freedom? Do men want justice and freedom? You poor girl… Men don't want that. What humanity desires, humanity corrupts. I've seen the hearts of men, and there is nothing pure about it. Even in your own heart Zelda, I see bloodlust, vengeance...and is that a hint of power? You want my throne, and the only way to get it is to kill me. So, Hylia Reborn has a black heart, and so does her beloved humans. You cannot rule that world, but me? I can. I have the power I so desired many millennia ago."

Midna frowned. "Your desired power? You don't have the Triforce."

Vaati nodded. "True, but I have the power blessed by a wish I made when I first ravaged Hyrule, to become the world's most powerful sorcerer. Not even your ancestor could match me, Zelda. Then there was an even greater power, called the Light Force. It is the raw power of the Blood of the Goddess. The princess back then had it…the next one did...but it wasn't 22 years ago that I got what I wanted. Tell me Zelda, have you summoned such raw power? Oh yes...Remember Clock Town, when your fury at Zant unlocked your true potential? Of course you do. Because that power, the one you need most right now, is not the one you have from being of Hylia, that's the power that gives you the right to banish all evil. The power that makes the royal bloodline stronger than even the most trained magicians, that is the mystical Light Force, unwritten in all of your history. My people gifted it to yours once...and I took all except a little back. You were born and gone before I could extract it from you, but it didn't matter. I had already extracted it from your mother and it gave me the power to surpass all, even Ganon. Surpassed him, I did. Tumbled down Death Mountain, he did."

"Ganondorf lives," Midna shouted, "and he will come back for you! Link will come for you! We all will! We will deny your darkness, even at the expense of our lives!"

"I'm sure you will, but it is folly. I am as powerful of Hylia, maybe as powerful as Din! You won't stand a chance against me, Midna." Vaati stretched out his arm and waved it to the left. Midna felt her body moved out of her control, tossed into the right wall before falling to the ground. Zelda screamed her name and began to go to her friend's aid, but the same telepathic powers that held Midna took over Zelda. Her body didn't move to her will, nerves paralyzed to her thoughts. But move she did, at the will of Vaati, right into his cold, lavender hands. The King of Hyrule laughed, which to Zelda, was unnaturally high for such a villain. However, she was not in the situation to make humor, as Vaati's free hand caressed her cheek.

"Don't touch me."

"You're beautiful, just like all the other Zeldas… The first one, I...turned to stone for a while, until I was ready to take her power. The next Zelda, I just kidnapped her, but at that time, I was in a different form, my ultimate form, so… I don't know how to tell you how I returned to this world, and in my real body. I just came back many years ago of noble birth to the Inish Family. In the years leading up to Ganon's return, I was just that, a noble boy of high standing, a great candidate for the throne. But deep down, I knew something was off. So after the Ganon ordeal, I started doing research and behold, I found myself. I knew who I really was. I was a member of the long-gone Picori race. I was Hyrule's first great threat after Midna's ancestors ravaged the land. I was before Ganon, and I am around after him. I am not Vatis Inish, I am Vaati, the Wind Mage!" Vaati stepped forward, setting Zelda in the throne of Zant.

"So once I figured myself out, I knew what I had to do, but you see, I learned from Ganon. History often repeats itself in Hyrule, and I found a pattern in which you three embattled souls fall into. You always get kidnapped, Link always saves you and you two save the world afterward, _but_ why is it that Ganon has never ever killed either of you? Why does he let either of you live when he has the opportunity to end his mortal enemies? Yes, he killed the Hero once, but what good that does him after the Hero of Time already assembled the Sages? So I learned. Kill Blood and Spirit. But not outright, no. When the moment is right, I would do it."

"So...you waited until you were king to do it?"

Vaati chuckled. "You know, that development was never part of my plan, but it aided immensely. "I did want to be the backstabber, did want your mother to look at me with betrayed eyes and ask me, "You too, Vatis" with her dying breaths. But the Council, they want me to become king in a more legitimate way. Thus the race for the crown between your father and I began, but I might have cheated at the end. Did your father ever tell you the last time he was in North Castle?"

"Yes, he said he went to Death Mountain to fight off some monsters which kill workers of yours."

"I almost regret that day. Had I not...remember myself, Link and I could have coexisted as acquaintances, maybe friends. He said such sweet words that I haven't forgotten, and the words I said back were just as sweet. But it wouldn't melt my black heart. Sending Link to Death Mountain was the trap to break Link's spirit. There were monsters, and they were there when Link made it to. But as expected, he had to be sure that Ganon hadn't returned. He dawdled way too long, and it was more than enough time for me. Such a shame that he never knew Zelda was pregnant, not that she showed much to begin with, but had he known, he probably would have made it back to save her. That, he hadn't. And that day, oh such a day. Your mother fought hard against the invaders, protecting her throne. I remember her facing Veran, my beloved queen and conspirator, in the room. Then I walked in, and the joy of Zelda's face when she saw me come to her side, unforgettable." Vaati turned around, seeing the princess' pink, wet face. "Oh, excuse me. I know this is a hard story to hear. I will stop if you-"

"No." Zelda glared at Vaati. While her tears spoke sadness, her pupils raged. "Continue, so I may remember these words when I smite you."

Vaati widened his eyes in shock, then amusedly chuckled. "Oh, you got spunk! I like you. Alright. So I walked beside her, my sword in hand, ready to defend our throne. Then, as quick as a rabbit, Brutus betrayed Caesar. I took her life, her power, and her hope. My dream was nearly complete, but some nerve she had to not fulfill it. Her final words were not what I wanted. They were instead 'She was born.'" Vaati's face relaxed, and he waved his hand. Zelda felt her muscles relax, returned to her control. She looked back at the king, heavily dumbstruck.

"You're not going to kill me? After all that?"

"No. Not yet. You want the Triforce, so I will allow you to get it, just to even the odds. I figured out why Ganon wouldn't kill either of you outright, and it is because an honorable death is reserved for the likes of you and Link. You want me dead? Then you must make the relic your blood is sworn to protect yours. But you'll need this." Vaati flashed his hands, summoning a small, yellow medallion above his hand. "This is the Medallion of Light, belonging to the Sage of Light. Zant killed that man and took this. There are six of these in total. The Imperials possess four, all except Shadow which I allowed the remaining Sheikah to keep, and Water, which is with your Zora. To open the doors of the temple in which the Triforce resides, you'll need to place each medallion on its pedestal in the ruined city of Rauru Town. I hope you succeed in getting there."

Zelda stood to her feet, almost reaching out for the medallion, but her instincts knew that'll be too easy. "You're not going to give it to me."

Vaati chuckled, smirking wickedly. "No." He pushed the medallion away, a dark aura growing around it. "You know how this goes. You want it, you're going to have to steal it back. And Zelda, make Uncle Vatis proud." The Imperial King vanished as the Light Medallion began to take form.

Zelda drew her sword, expecting the worst from the changing medallion. That "worst" ended up becoming the ethereal form of Midna's deceased brother, Zant.

* * *

Hilda knelt on her knees, catching her breath. She reached into her pocket, popping open a bottle of blue potion and drinking it entirely. Her energy and health were restored in just a few moments, and the Princess of Lorule got back on her feet. She looked at the mess of bodies around her, all slowly decaying into a mist. Putting away her staff, Hilda sighed and turned to the entrance to Midoro. Zelda and Midna hadn't returned nor had made communication with her since entering the dungeon. But she could sense their life, though Midna's was a lot fainter than Zelda's. And the Hyrulean princess...something else was close to her. A new presence...altered, but so familiar to Hilda it made her blood boil.

"Zant."

* * *

Zelda raised Nayru's Love as Phantom Zant battered her with a volley of dark energy from the air. The shielding was holding but Zant's attacks were depleting her strength quickly. There was no room for cover, and no way to even hit the ghost. She tried her sword and her arrows, all passing through Zant like he was air. And no, he didn't act like a Poe and "solidify." He was totally ethereal, a faint but powerful presence in her face. None of Zelda's wits could figure out a way to put Zant down.

 _Crack._ Her shield was breaking. Dropping it would be the smart move if only Zant would tire out, but instead, his volley seemed to increase. She felt her will sap as the crack began to spread across Nayru's Love. "Goddesses...sisters, fortify me." If the goddesses had listened to her prayers, it went unanswered as the shield finally broke, disabling Zelda as a result. She fell to her knees, looking up to her oppressor. Zant had both arms raised, powering a huge ball, chuckling like the maniac he is.

"Die!" He threw the ball, missing Zelda by a few inches, but she still felt the impact. She was launched out the throne room, breaking through its doors and landed many meters away from where she was. When she finally came to a stop, she found herself back in the mask museum, bruised and bleeding. She coughed up some blood and looked forward. Zant stalked towards her, chuckling some more. Raising his head, he forced her to her feet but kept her immobilized. Then he leaned to the left, and an unseen object rammed into Zelda. She didn't know what hurt most, not seeing what hit her or not being able to move due to the second law of forces. Zant leaned the other way, and the force returned. Despite the pain ransacking her body, Zelda fought to not cry out, though the tears in her eyes betrayed her. She managed the ability to look to Zant, also finally seeing what was hitting her. It was a giant hand, dark in color with red highlights similar to the palace. Zant was going to finish her with a punch to her face.

Where was the power she summoned at Clock Town? The power she nearly overtook an alive Zant with and came to Link's rescue against Gyorg? Why couldn't she summon it? Hell, how had she done it in the first place? Not that it would matter. None of her abilities were working, but she had enough in her to summon Nayru's Love if it would save her one more time.

The phantom leaned forward and hurled the fist towards Zelda. She whispered the chant for the shield and was in the mind of conjuring it when the fist suddenly stopped in its path, held back by another large hand, though this one was orange in color and seemed to stem off from somewhere. She looked to where the "arm" came from, gasping as she saw its owner. "Mi...Midna?"

The hand of Midna, an extension of her hair, crushed and threw the hand of Zant off to the side before returning to its mistress. Phantom Zant turned around, facing a blank-faced Midna. "Zant."

"Midna." Zant threw his arm forward, blasting Midna with beams of magic. Midna shielded herself with her hand, slowly getting pushed back by her phantasmic brother. Zant stepped forward, laughing. "You came to die. No one can save you. No Mother, no Auru, no Ganondorf. I couldn't have you in life, so I'll have you in death! C'mon Midna! Seize your destiny!"

Midna whipped her arm, blasting the sides of the room with Zant's attack. Her eyes glared at her brother, her true hands forming fists. "I do have a destiny, and it is one with you in it. I couldn't end you on Death Mountain, but the goddesses have granted me this moment, along with the power to do so, thanks to you."

Zant unmasked himself, smiling. "I can feel the power of our ancestors within you. Good." Zant reached out, and Midna felt her strength suddenly begin to sap. She fell to the floor, groaning as Zant chuckled. "You did exactly as I wanted. You took it, the Fused Shadow. With the power of our ancients, I shall return to the world with the power of a god, just under my master. Sadly, my dear sister, you will die, but not in vain."

Midna summoned whatever power Zant wasn't taking to spot her brother. "No."

"No?"

"The power of the gods...doesn't belong to you...or to your king. You're not worthy to have it."

Zant, having taken some power that he now had some form, temporarily halted his path to resurrection, intrigued by his sister. "Why is that, Midna?"

"It is your eyes, Zant. I don't understand it, but I see it, even the power of our ancestors, this 'Fused Shadow,' saw it, a lust for power burning in your pupils. You couldn't claim it, so it sat here in a display, but when you found out I was alive, you thought I could claim it. I have done that, and now I can hear the voices of our people. Did you think they'll forget that we lost our right to live in this world to such greed?" Midna pushed herself to her tiny feet, trying her best to fight back. "You have called yourself the King of Twilight, haven't you? Mother must have been royalty once, in a world I never knew. Then I guess that makes me the Twilight Princess, and as such, I won't let you bring our people's name to any more shame."

Zant shook his head. "Then like Mother, who brought us to this world from that despicable realm, you are just as foolish." Zant reached out his hand again, but immediately put it down as an attack battered him from the back. Incensed with anger, Zant whipped around, only to be struck-actually struck with a blade. He cowered back, holding his chest, gazing at his attacker. "...Lorule."

Hilda stood between Zant and Zelda, holding her sword in one hand and crackling shadow magic in the other. "I don't know what Midna and you were talking about, but it seems you did another world wrong, Zant. That is unsurprising. But I'm here for my world."

Zant shook his head. "I didn't destroy Lorule, as I told the boy. You did."

Hilda nodded. "I know my crime, and I live with it. But you… That first attack was from Ravio and me." Hilda jutted out her left hand, sending tendrils of pure shadow magic towards Zant, wrapping his up. She pulled back, launching the phantom towards her, and cut him with a spin attack. He fell at her feet, gasping. "That was for my father, King Yuga. This is for my people." She used her magic to raise him up and repeatedly thrust her sword until her arm couldn't put up with it anymore. She was dissatisfied with the lack of blood, but hearing Zant howl was enough for her.

Panting for air, Zant looked up to Hilda. "Are you done?"

"I am. The last strike is for Midna. This time, stay dead." Zant was turned to Midna, who had her hair turned into tendrils, ready to end Zant once and for all.

"Midna… Hilda… Zelda… Traitors, all of you. My god will resurrect me, and I will have my vengeance upon Hyrule. I will make you bow to me and to my every whim. And you, dear sister, are a traitor to your own blood and to your people! They struggle in a world without purpose, and you fight against their king!"

"You claim to fight for a people I do not know, but if my destiny led me here to their power, then I shall find the land they live. This twilight realm you spoke off, where Mother came from, I will find it, and I'll do them right, in a way you could never. You have betrayed your people, Zant, by allying with darkness. Goodbye Zant Twilight, my brother."Fragments of the Fused Shadow appeared around Midna before covering her face. She sent the tendrils forward, impaling Zant in his core. He cried out before puffing up and exploding, leaving nothing but the Light Medallion remaining.

Hilda looked to Midna, who turned her head to the ground. Most of her mask was still on her, covering the upper portions of her head and an eye. "Wow."

"That was only a fraction of the power within me. A fraction of my ancestors' power."

"Wel, I'll hate to see the full power." Hilda walked over to the fallen medal, picking it up. "What's this?" The sound of something collapsing behind Hilda stole their attention. Zelda was planted on the cold floor in her back. "Zelda!" Hilda and Midna raced over to Hyrule's princess, Lorule's checking the blonde's vitals.

"Is she…"

"No. She is beaten but alive. Thank Nayru we came in time. She'll need a red potion, we'll let her magic restore on its own, but she's drained of that as well. We need to get out of here."

Midna nodded. "I can manage that. You got that medal?" Hilda held it up, wrapping it around her neck. "Good. I have a feeling we'll need it."

* * *

"She lives."

Vaati stood on the balcony outside the North Castle throne room, gazing out to the darkened starry skies of North Hyrule. Behind him walked out Veran, her arms crossed. He sighed, halfway turning to his queen. "Barely, but yes."

"You let her live. You gave her the Medallion of Light, and scattered the others we owned to where her friends can get them. You want them to get the Triforce, do you?"

"...Yes."

"That will give them hope. Rebellions are built on hope, as you should know."

"And so are the best-made plans."

Veran dimmed her eyelids. Scowling, she walked up to the king's side. "You know something I don't."

Vaati smirked. "Yes I do, but don't you have a date to attend to in East Hyrule?"

Veran snaked her arms around her king. "Oh yes I do, but he hasn't arrived yet. So I got some time to chit-chat. It is such a beautiful night. This girl likes beautiful nights, and standing out here with you is way better than where I have to go."

Vaati chuckled, then turned around. "Good, because it is about to get better. Ghirahim." The couple was faced with the white-haired Demon Lord coming upon the balcony, bowing before the rulers. "Your Majesties."

"It is time. Take Naboris, and at sunrise, use her against the people of her name. I want Ganondorf furious, so furious that fate will drive him."

Ghirahim smiled. "As you wish." The Demon Lord vanished, Vaati turning back to the skies.

"My lovely Veran, you want to know my plan? Onox was right. Fate will play out, and in that idea, I have hope."


	36. The Dark Truth Within

_Sheik_

"Impa...has returned."

Sheik stood stoically as he spoke his wife's name to the five elder Sheikah in the room situation around a circular table. For once he spoke with his scarf down as he wanted the others to see his face as he made his call. Impa's return, though in his mind unwelcomed, presented a new hope, and it was one he didn't want to waste.

"Then where is she?" The oldest Sheikah in the room, Maz Koshia, said. "And where is the trinket you always wear?"

"She has departed with the Shadow Medallion. I gave it to her in the hopes that she will succeed where the sages of old have failed."

The youngest Sheikah between the elders, Oman Au, folded his hands as he leaned in his seat. "So you must know something you're not saying if you would trust her to return to Rauru. Speak, Master Sheik, the truth, not a filibuster."

Sheik sighed, but a part of his anger soared. Elders and their desires to get everything over with… It was them who recalled all Sheikah to New Kasuto after the castle failed, and prevented his people from fully joining the old sages. Had the Sheikah long intervened, had the elders trusted the _truth_ they so desire..."The _truth_ is… You elders have been deceived, blind, ignorant to the truth for years. The _truth_ is that we could have prevented Hyrule's fall, but you were blind. Impaz saw the truth behind him, yet you five wanted caution. Impa and I both wanted to do our duty, but you five held us back. The _truth_ is for 18 years, you wanted us to hide in this city rather than find a way to save our land, and when the pressures of being the protector of Her Majesty's daughter became too much, you broken our pact to Hylia by sending her away. I blame Impa for going and leaving me with her duty, but I will never blame her for Zelda's expulsion. You want the truth of now? I am ignoring every restriction you five have placed on me, and sending the Sheikah to war. She is with them, and she leads them against him. As far as I see it, it is our duty to make sure Zelda-their Zelda- gets to our Zelda's throne, and displaces Vatis' nasty hands off of it, and the first step of that is getting her the Triforce. The Hero stands with them, and so does the Thief. I assure you-"

Maz Koshia stood up so fast for his age Sheik thought the old man was going to throw a knife at him. "You accuse us of assisting Vatis in his conquest-"

"The hell I damn do! You are just like the traitors in the desert, which for some damn reason, supports our enemy. Are we there to wipe them from the face of the earth? No. But Ganondorf-the blood of Ganon himself-will spill their blood in the name of his ancestors. But it was the Yiga who made way for the Imperials to take over our land and foil the sages' plot. As I see it, Ganondorf will erase the Yiga, Impa will restore the seven, and Zelda will claim her power, or the Triforce will split and the three chosen will. In either latter case, Vatis' regime is done for. I see victory. Can you Sheikah look through your eyes and see it too?"

* * *

 _Link_

"The darkness...it is very close Link."

Link marched through the last corridor he'll hope to see in the Great Palace. It had been around two hours since he first entered the dungeon, three since he arrived at the mountain the palace resided, five since he last saw Ravio, and seven since the boys split from Zelda and the girls. Spryte sat on her friend's shoulder, too tired to continue flight.

Link was quite worried for his friends. Ravio was chased by the fusion of Poes, the girls were literally by the castle, and the Resistance was on route, with no set destination for all groups to rendezvous at. Hell, they didn't even have a plan for afterward. Being alone with no monsters to impede his progress in the dungeon already put him on edge, but in combination with the worries of his friends, he needed some consolation. Pausing in step, Link turned to Spryte. "Hey, Spryte, can you do me one favor?"

Spryte stood and flew in front of Link, crossing her arms. "What is it?"

"Is it...possible you can give me a progress report on the others. I worried about a lot of things, and their wellbeing is the most pressing."

"Sure." The little fairy began to glow a brighter blue, an indication that her powers were being put to use. She was quiet for a moment, rising Link's anxiety. Her powers were rarely used, and he knew dowsing took concentration (tracing the dark power of the temple had taken its toll already) but one target was doable. Four? She'll probably tire out. As much as he wanted to know his friends' conditions, it wasn't worth weakening Spryte.

"Spryte, you don't have to-"

"Ravio is north of here, and he seems to be calm and in health. A little fearful, but that's nothing new… Hilda and Midna are terribly exhausted, though it seems Midna is sleep while Hilda is woke. I think they're done, but had a battle, because I can sense Zelda is unconscious and drained, but otherwise ok." Spryte's glow dimmed, and the little fairy returned to Link's shoulder. "Everyone is okay."

Link smiled, tapping the fairy with endearment on her head. "Thank you. What about you?"

"I'm tired from this, but will survive. Thank you. You?"

"Ready to get out of here. Whatever we're supposed to do with the Pendant of Courage, let's get it over with." Link and Spryte crossed over into the next room.

The adjacent room was much like the others, empty of life save for the Hylian and fairy. A raised blue platform centered the room, with four columns a few feet away at each corner. Link stepped slowly into the room, his intuition ringing alarms in his head. He clasped the Master Sword and the Hylian Shield as he surveyed the area. "Spryte."

"Link, look." Spryte pointed to a position above the platform. Link followed and found a red stone tied to a string floating in the air, surrounded by a dark aura.

"What is that?"

"Looks like a medallion."

"And a very important one too." Link and Spryte looked back down to the platform, where a newcomer stood before them. A blue-skinned female in a purple and black dress smiled down on the pair, one hand resting on her hip, the other outstretched at a thirty degree angle. Hauntingly, Link felt a strange deja vu as he stared into the singular exposed red eye of the woman, but she was not the man he met at Death Mountain.

"Link, this is the darkness I feel."

Not removing his hand off his blade but still not drawing, Link stood up to the new arrival. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled. "My, my my, you have grown so much since the last time we met. So handsome. Just as courageous as your father, and his best friend, and the other heroes."

"You knew my father?"

"Very well...oh _so_ very well. Then he lost his sense and married your mother. How are they, by the way?"

"Traitor!" Link finally brandished the sword that seals the darkness. "You know _exactly_ what happened to them!"

The woman nodded. "Right. Your father lost his life at the hands of Horsehead a month ago, and your mother, poor thing...lost her head by me, Veran, Sorceress of Shadows and the Queen of Hyrule. At least, that's what you think. Are they really dead?" As she finished, a sword beam flew at her, but Veran vanished before it connected. Link ran up the platform to check for Veran, but the witch was gone.

His anger boiled over, getting the best of him. He didn't even know the Imperials had a queen, and if that was true, she had power rivaling her king. He couldn't take her lightly as he did the king a month ago. But bringing up his recently deceased father and the mother he never knew struck a chord. Link eyed the room, searching for the sorceress. "Come out!"

"Link." That voice… Link turned and was graced by the sight of his old man, Rusl Koroks. The older Koroks smiled as he stepped towards his son.

"Father?!"

"My little Link?" Link turned the other way, now met with a woman he never met, but with her fair white skin, her blonde hair, her soft blue eyes, and her being, Link recognized from years of staring at photographs who the woman was.

"Mother?" Both of Link's parents' embraced the hero, and though his "hero instincts" told him this was a trick, Link failed to agree. He embraced them back, releasing the tears he fought hard to contain. Link was finally reunited with Rusl and Uli Koroks.

There was one thing that Link did rationalize, though he'll realize it too late: Spryte was silent. Once he did realize it, he looked up behind him, searching for his fairy. "Spryte-AHHHH!" A pair of sharp pains erupted from Link's abdomen. He fell to his knees, able to see two thin, dark beams zip out of his chest. He felt no arcs of pain, no leakage of blood, yet he had the feeling that something was ripped out of him. Something...emotional. As the beams converged into a ball, he looked up to his parents, both replaced by the laughing Veran.

"Naive. You really thought your parents would show up _here_ of all places? You fool. And these other emotions sapped out of you. Cocky, air-headed, and impulsive as every hero before you."

Link stood up. "Where's Spryte?!"

"Arrogance. You took too long to accept your destiny, and even now, you still doubt. As for your fairy, you don't care for her, or your new friends, or the Resistance. Zelda, the girl you fallen so deeply for, is your only concern, and as lovely as that sounds, that makes you selfish. And-woah ho ho-is that fear?"

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Courage is the overcoming of fear, not the absence, and you are very afraid. But what you fear most is not Zelda's death, nor the Imperial a and its king. It is a broken ego. Being helpless. Losing your pride as the hero."

"You are wrong."

"Am I? When you faced Aquamentus, Zelda saved you. When you faced King Dodongo, Zelda saved you. Even when you fought Gyorg and Horsehead, Zelda saved you. Ganondorf saved you on Death Mountain. Ravio saved you on the way here. Ralph saved the girls in Saria. What have you done?"

"I…" As much as he hate to admit it, Veran was right. He was the Hero, yet who has he saved? No one. Everyone had to rescue him from danger he put himself in. Zelda, Ganondorf, Ravio, Ralph, Spryte, and even Shade himself, all rescued Link. But has Link saved them? No. Link won't even count killing Horsehead as saving Zelda since he (Link) attacked from behind. To win the war, everything depended on Zelda's survival-not Link.

"Exactly. You are just a boy in the clothes of a hero, wielding the sword of a legend, seeking the power of a god. You will die here because of your foolishness...and you will die by your own hands." Veran threw up her hand, and the black orb rose into the air, merging with the floating pendant above. She crackled as her form dissipated, leaving Link in the chamber with the withering darkness above. "You came for a fight, so a fight I will provide you." The orb flew into the next room, and Link gave chase.

"Where are you then?"

" _Hahahahaha! Oh, not me, no no no. You will not fight the Sorceress of Shadows. But a taste of my power I will provide you."_ The orb began to rapidly grow in mass. Before Link the mass took form, and that form took the shape of a human. Then features were molded into it, and Link could see the distinct Hylian ears take shape.

" _I can possess anyone I choose, or take any form from my victim's memory. My personal favorite is the one you see before you…"_

The dark being began to have clothing, and that was when Link was taken aback. Everything about the dark being, from the attire he wore to his facial features, it was like looking into a mirror. The sword strapped to the being's back...a replica of the Master Sword. The tunic, same makeup as the Hero's Tunic. The only difference in their features was the clone's blood red eyes that shone brightly in the darkness.

" _The Hero of Time faced phantoms of Hanson and himself. The Hero of Legends faced the Nightmares. Zelda's father faced a copy in this very room. But what you see before you is different. But what you see before you is not a shadow of yourself, or a memory replayed in dreams. It is you in every fiber, filled with your dark side. That is my favorite power…to create a being that is you, but exhibits everything you will deny."_

Link then remembered Spryte's words before they entered the Great Palace. " _I probed the palace. There is nothing within it...except a lone, singular darkness, a concoction of hatred, malice, and envy. But the most daunting part of all of it is…This isn't just any type of monstrosity. What I can can sense...is you."_ This was it. The power his missing fairy found. It was indeed Link.

" _So Hero Link, I have granted you your fight. Win, you can take the medal lion and rejoin your friends. Lose...you die. So if you want to win, you have to do one thing…"_

The "Dark Link" drew his blade and shield, challenging his clone. Link accepted, drawing and running forth to meet his sword with the imposter. Link knew he had to win, and there was one way he'll do it.

" _Conquer yourself."_


	37. The Shadow of Courage, Dark Link

_?, Ravio_

The Lorulean knight stared out into the troubled land, as the oranges of fire clashed with the black of night. Monsters had attacked out of nowhere, and the army was vastly unprepared and overwhelmed. King Yuga, in his final order to Ravio, told him to find his daughter and find a way to save Lorule. Ravio felt bad for leaving the king behind to fight the leader of the monsters, but Hilda's safety was more important.

He couldn't believe the coward of Lorule was about to save the land's last harbinger of light. Despite his lack of bravery, Ravio was committed to carrying out the king's wish. He took solace in the fact that he knew where Hilda was, and that the invaders hadn't even made it up to this level yet. She was in the chambers that lead to the Sacred Realm, accessible only to those of royal blood or their most trusted confidants. Ravio, being the princess' best friend and personal knight, and (given the mission) highly favored by the king, knew how to enter himself and join Hilda.

Panting and trying his best to hold his footing as the ground began to rumble, Ravio stepped up to the highest floor of Lorule Castle. He rushed to the large, black double doors and quickly chanted the words needed to open them. "Gods! Open the door to the Sacred Realm! So say I, Hilda of Lorule!" The doors budged open, Ravio pushing them further to get inside quickly before slamming them shut. He turned around and fell on his butt, taking deep breaths as he rested.

Down the stone path, Ravio could see his princess knelt before the Triforce in prayer. He got on to his feet and walked down to her, hearing that her "prayer" was actually her crying. He placed a hand on Hilda's shoulder as he gazed at the upside-down Triforce, raised high in the sky. "Princess."

The young maiden looked up to her knight, her irises blending with her sclera. Ravio raised her up, but it wasn't long before the woman was teary-eyed again on Ravio's shoulder. "I….I'm so sorry!"

"For what?" Before Hilda could answer, the realm around them became dark. Ravio looked up to the skyward Triforce, watching the golden relic drop from the sky as it lost its color. It crashed right behind Hilda, breaking into hundreds of black shards. In the distance, he could hear the roars of an awakening mountain, the gurgles of a lake, the howl of a dark woods, and the silence of thievery. He looked down, realizing that he and Hilda were rising above their homeland and everything he could hear...was happening. "NO!"

* * *

 _Nabooru Town_

Ravio snapped back to reality, just as another flame burst right in front of him. He was in the former throne room of Nabooru, hiding behind the seats of its former king and queen for projection. His pursuer had finally found the Lorulean and desired to give him a taste of hell's fire. He had no way to fight the ghost, but he did have a plan.

He had found a reflective shield in the room, on one of the many bodies spread throughout. He had heard of a "mirror shield" back in Lorule, but out of all of his various items, never possessed one himself. If the Gerudo's shield was anything like it, all Ravio needed was a few more minutes.

The dawn of a new day was fast approaching.

* * *

 _Great Palace, Link_

It was like fighting a mirror, and that mirror could fight back.

Link swung left, his shadow did the same to met his blade. Link rolled back to fire an arrow, the dark figure would destroy it with an arrow of his own. For some reason, Link threw a bomb at the clone, but it caught the bomb and blew out the fuse before dropping it to the ground. Veran had made more than just a copy, she created another Link. It knew his every move, and Link knew his.

That was disturbing on one level, but to top that, it was better than Link too. It was faster. Had Link not trained with Zelda and Impa, he was sure his reaction times would not be as quick as they are, albeit lacking against his shadow. Strength was also against Link, as every strike the shadow make felt like Link was fighting Horsehead all over again. But the worst part was that the bastard had a mouth, which annoyed Link to no end. The shadow just kept talking and talking and talking and-

"Heh, you think too much. How is it that I'm you?" Link raised his shield up to parry his opponent then went for a thrust. The Dark Link (who Link decided to call Dark) rocked his hips to his right, the sacred blade missing its mark. "Oh, missed."

"Haa!" Link spun on his toes to the right, hoping the spin attack will hit. As he came to a stop, he saw that Dark was indeed gone. "Good riddance."

"Hello." Link looked at his outstretched blade, seeing his nemesis _standing on his sword_.

"What-Ah!" Link held the center of his kicked face, groaning as his copy chuckled in jubilance.

"I don't know how you think Zelda needs to be protected by you when you let your opponent stand on your sword. Heck, now that I think about it, she had never needed to be protected by you." Dark began to pace the room. "When you were bullied by that Mido kid, Zelda had only been there in Ordon a week. She beat that kid to a pulp, and though it embarrassed him, you should be even more embarrassed that a _girl_ had to fight where you couldn't. It wasn't even a respectable tag-in, but she had the lay down the law because you were weak."

Link didn't say a word, attacking Dark. The Hero missed his sword swings but pulled out his hookshot, firing it. Not expecting the hookshot, Dark moved in time prevent a dangerous wound, but not in time to avoid a gash on his left oblique. Blood didn't drip, but in its place, the wound left a gaping hole in the shadow's body, and the dark being indeed felt pain. Link recoiled the chain, placing the item back in his pocket. "I am not weak. I was a kid."

Dark stood up, slashing his sword at Link. The Hero blocked and blocked and blocked until they came to a clash. "Then explain Groose! Explain Horsehead! Explain Aquamentus! Explain King Dodongo! Explain Gyorg! Hell, explain His Majesty! Each time you were up against something, Zelda, or in the latter's case, Ganondorf of all people bailed you out. You were afraid to be the person you were destined to become!" Link pushed Dark away, moving backward as Link tried his best to kill him.

"Shut up."

"You could've saved Ordon, your father, had you fought Horsehead that day if you weren't afraid."

"Shut up!"

"But now they trust you to be the one Hyrule needs? Heh, Hyrule is better off in darkness if you are the light!"

"I said shut up!" Link swung downward, but too much force threw him off balance. Dark took advantage, kicking the Hero in the stomach and elbowing him in the back. Link groaned as his rolled on the cold floor, the clone's laughter echoing off the wall. "But the best part in all this is, despite all your weaknesses, you believe you have a chance with dear Zelda? You believe she could love you? There are better options for her! She's a princess, you're a commoner. She could marry Ravio, heck she could solidify two kingdoms with Ralph." As the clone spoke, Link spotted a small. blue sphere behind him. A plan formed in his mind, but he'll need to keep Dark in place. As he tried to stand up, Dark smiled. "What makes you think you are worth it to her?"

Link held his shield in front of his, his sword pointed towards Dark but not fully outward. "I have done a lot of things in the last month that makes me unworthy to be a Hero, but maybe that's because I am not supposed to do those things. I may have failed to beat Horsehead many times, but I am the one who killed him. Those bosses, I got Gyorg because I accepted who I am. I saved the Resistance on Death Mountain, or did you forget that? But… As much as I wish I could, I couldn't have saved Ordon, because I wasn't the Hero the world needed at the time. I may not be the light the country needs, but I am the Hero of the Resistance. I might not have a chance with Zelda, but I will be her Hero, as I have been before. You named all that and forget when she was lost in the forest, dropped her sandwich in the dirt, or...simply just needed her Best Friend For As Long As You Live." Link charged up a sword beam. "You are not a perfect copy of me."

"How not? I have none of your weaknesses, yet all your strengths."

"Except one."

"And which one is that?"

Link smirked. "You talk too damn much." Link fired the beam. It flew for Dark's torso, but the clone ducked perfectly. It went according to Link's plan as he covered himself up with the Hylian Shield just as the beam zapped the displaced bomb. Link was thrown back by the force of the explosion, falling into the room he met Veran within. As he landed, he could hear the cries of his dark self, shouting curses of vengeance and whatnot before those died out, replaced by an inhumane sound of gurgling. As Link used the rising platforms to pick himself up, he looked to the other room, where he could see the consequence of his handiwork. "Oh shit."

He had forgotten the Great Palace was deep in an active volcano. Lava seeped through the large crater in the wall, quickly filling the room he fought Dark. Hovering above the molten rock was the prize for beating his copy, the red medal from earlier. Thinking quickly, he fired his hookshot and dragged it to him, quickly stuffing both things in his pocket as the lava began to enter his room. He climbed to the top of the platform, looking around for the one living thing unaccounted for. "Spryte! Spryte! Where are you!"

 _Clink! Clink! Clink!_ He turned to the northeastern corner, seeing his companion trapped in a bottle, almost consumed by lava as it hastily filled the room. "Spryte!" Link shot an arrow at the cork of the bottle, successfully opening it. Spryte zipped out straight to Link.

"Where are we going?"

"To wherever Zelda is! Hurry!" Link closed his eyes as Spryte flew around him to use her magic to send them away. A bright light enclosed him before fizzling out moments later, and Link's nose was greeted with...fresh air, his feet and legs with tall grass. Opening his eyes, he could see he was somewhere in the plains of Hyrule, and to confirm his location, he looked around until he could spot the mountain range he was formerly upon. He was somewhere in North Hyrule, close to the Midoro Swamp.

"Link! Spryte!" Link turned, facing an opened cottage outside the swamp of Midoro. Out came Hilda and Midna, the latter sheathing her sword and stepping forward.

"Spryte, summon Epona. Hey girls."

Hilda nodded. "Hey yourself. You look like you got out a bad situation."

"Yeah. They don't call it Death Valley for anything. Where's Zelda?"

"She's resting. She used a lot of magic. Heck, even Midna is beat, and I guess I am too. Midoro was no joke. They met the king."

"I met the queen. Yeah, there's a Queen of the Imperials. She's bad."

Hilda sighed, then looked behind Link. "Hey, where's Ravio?"

Link dropped his face. "Shit… We got separated on route to Death Valley. He made a huge Poe chase him. I don't even know where he is. But he's alive, last time Spryte checked." Link looked away to the horizon, gazing at the sunrise. "We need to rest and regroup. When the day is older, we'll search for him."

* * *

 _Nabooru Town_

Ravio lowered the Mirror Shield, the front side of it glowing a dull orange. He gazed up at the disembodied Jalhalla, whose menacing mask mocked Ravio's unfortunate situation. The Lorulean was trapped, with nowhere to run or hide. In Jalhalla's mind, Ravio was toasted.

Ravio was many pathetic things right now, but none of that required him to fall to the giant Poe. As a matter of fact, Ravio's plan was about to come to fruition. All he needed was for the monster to blow into his lantern. "Come on! Roast me you fu-eeiihh!" Ravio jumped away before Jalhalla materialized and body slammed into the floor. The ghost rose up, took a huge intake of air, and released. Debris and barely decomposed bodies flew in Ravio's direction before covering him up.

To finish the boy off, the Poe fusion swept its lantern, sending small fireballs to the ground. A blaze instantly sparked the area Ravio was last seen, threatening to consume the old throne room. Jalhalla chuckled, satisfied with its work until the flames suddenly began to dissipate towards a singular point. That point ended up being Ravio and his Mirror Shield as he rose up from the debris, smirking. "Burn you bastard!" Flames expelled from the shield, heading straight for Jalhalla. The monster dematerialized in time, but that was never Ravio's plan of attack. The flames went through Jalhalla, but made an impact at the curtains covering the windows in the throne room. The curtains incinerated as soon as the fire made contact, allowing the bright rays of dawn to filter into the room. Bright as the throne room became, Jalhalla weakened, materialized, and fell to the ground. As the light grew in intensity, Jalhalla burst apart, becoming the miniature Poes that fused it hours ago. One by one, those Poes became little purple fireworks, celebrating Ravio's long-fought victory over them. Once they were all gone, Ravio sighed, dropping to his knees in exhaustion. "Din's Fire, why me?"

A new light shone in Ravio's face, and he looked up for the source of it. Amidst the debris ahead of him, a green medallion floated. Getting back to his feet, the Lorulean stuffed the Mirror Shield in his item pouch and walked over to the medallion. As soon as he took it in hand, the world around him began to swirl, switching from the wreckage of brown and red to the calmness of green, dark blue, and orange. Catching himself on his feet, Ravio began to search his surroundings before hearing voices somewhere in the distance.

"What do you mean you got separated from him!"

"Hilda, I-"

"YOU LEFT HIM ALONE?! AND WITH SOME MONSTER?! I SWEAR TO YOU, LINK KOROKS, IF HE IS DEAD, I WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN WHERE YOU STAND! So say I, Hilda of-"

"Hey." Link and Hilda faced the newcomer Ravio, who sheepishly waved to the duo.

Link sighed, relieved that he gets to live another day. "Oh thank Farore you're alive."

Ravio shrugged. "I handled that ghost. You seem to be alright as well."

"Ah, I just climbed up a mountain, met the queen, fought a clone, and barely escaped a temple filling with lava. Nothing too hard at all."

"Ah." Turning from Link, Ravio faced the princess of his homeland, who couldn't even face the guy she was ranting about. He felt a pat on his shoulder, a sign from Link that he knew what Ravio was eventually going to ask, and began heading for the cottage nearby. Walking up to Hilda, Ravio lifted her face, gazing down at her wet ruby eyes. "Hey. I'm here now. Don't kill Link."

"Ravio." Hilda launched herself upon Ravio, almost knocking them to the ground. Holding their combined weight, Ravio steadied himself while Hilda hugged and cried on his chest.

* * *

From the cottage window, Midna watched the scene between Ravio and Hilda, looking away as Link entered. "Hey, Midna."

"Hey Link, hey Spryte. Zelda's awake now, in the back room. I told her you two had just got here, so she's expecting you."

Link nodded while Spryte zipped deeper inside the house. Chuckling, Link patted Midna on her small shoulder. "I guess I won't keep her waiting, huh?"

"Yeah." Link departed, and seconds later, Midna could hear the jubilant voice of Zelda in the back. Sighing, Midna gazed back out the window, though towards the sky. Zelda had her Link. Hilda had her Ravio. Hell, Oren had her Ralph while they're in Labrynna.

Somewhere in the land of Hyrule, Midna's Ganondorf was waiting for her.


	38. Once a Gerudo Prince, Now the Demon King

_Parapa Desert_

Riju could smell the blood of the traitorous Sheikah in her nostrils, could hear their cries for mercy, could feel her scimitars slice through their flesh like butter on bread, could see their pathetic remains litter the palace, and could see sweet, savory revenge taken by her and Ganondorf. Soon, her people could be here to savor in the fall of the Yiga Clan, and each Gerudo would honor those alive and dead with each kill she brings upon the assassins. The Yiga stole the home, the honor, and the prize of the Gerudo people. However, Riju would remind the masked warriors who the real thieves were.

The anticipation increased each time the stone in her hand smoothed out her blade, creating small sparks that hit the hot sand. She looked up to her partner, standing a few feet away, tall and silent as he gazed at the distant temple. He hadn't said a word since she fell asleep last night, and she knew that at one point he left and the reason why. She desperately wanted to know what was on his mind, but while she might have no right to know, this could be the final moment they have together, and that will be permanent this time. Raising her blade, pleased with her work, Riju sheathed the scimitar, then hopped to her feet. "Last night was amazing."

She could see Ganondorf hesitated to respond, his shoulders slouching a bit. Maybe he was remembering just as she was, putting her "education" to great use. He dropped his arms as Riju began her approach, but didn't take his eyes off Parapa. "It was."

"Gives you something to remember me by."

"You're speaking as if today you'll die. If amazing sex if how you want me to remember you, that'll make Aveil happier in the afterlife… Maybe jealous." Ganondorf shrugged, then refolded his arms. "Today is the day we avenge those before us. There will be no retreat and no surrender. That is Daemon Gerudo law. That is Sage Gerudo law. And _by_ Gerudo law, we will stand and fight... win or die A new age has begun: Let's make it ours."

"Sa'oten. You can make a speech."

Ganondorf smiled, then gestured to the dunes underneath them. "I believe they think the same." Riju looked over and could see and hear the cheers of a green sea of goblins. She looked to Ganondorf, appalled by the masses.

"Is this...your army? How?"

"The Bulblins were once recruited by the Imperials, but after the attack of Rauru, they dropped out. To escape punishment, they exiled themselves. I met the Bulblin King during my imprisonment on Death Mountain. They caught him, and the rest of his people went into hiding. They have no love for the Imperials. But despite that, he follows one side, and the others follow without question." Ganondorf stepped forward, crossing his arms again. "King Bulblin! Which side do you serve?"

The biggest of the Bulblins, an ax-carrying brute, held his weapon skyward. "The strongest side!"

"Who leads that side?"

"Ganondorf leads that side!" The rest of the Bulblins cheered in their own language while Ganondorf chuckled. He turned back to Riju, who was still skeptical of the whole thing.

"If they follow me, then they follow you."

Riju almost choked in her disgust. Lead those brutes? "You can lead these monsters. I'll lead the Gerudo. Where are they?"

"I will not lose another Gerudo life while I can help it. Besides, it is safer for them to be in Mido, out of the eyes of the Imperials, and at no blame for what happens here. Believe me, I wish I could lead our sisters to glory… But this will do. Days ago, we left them as a prince and a princess, but when we return, the King and Queen of the Gerudo we will be." Ganondorf raised his hand towards Riju, who eyed it warily. "I can sense your caution."

Riju stepped away, anger and confusion swarming her. "You chose these beasts to attain your glory? How… Why? Why aren't our people coming?"

"I told Buliara not to join us, that we had it under control. I said it was your order."

"What? You told me we were just scouting ahead, but they were never coming? Liar! Traitor! Deceiver!" Riju, fury overcoming her, unsheathed her dual scimitars.

Ganondorf stood calmly, though obviously surprised. "Riju?"

"I saw you last night, speaking with the bastard. You lied to me. You said you wouldn't go down the same path he did, yet here you are, choosing what you believe is right for us, yet all it will benefit is you! So you want to retake Parapa? Do it yourself." Riju turned, creating a rift in her path.

"Riju!"

"I thought you would know who you are, that I was right about you Ganondorf, but it seems Buliara was right. From this moment on, you are not welcomed in Mido Town, as ancient law decrees no male shall enter."

Ganondorf, enraged, began to chase the woman. "Riju, you get back here."

Riju stopped one step away from the portal, turning back to Ganondorf with tearing eyes. "You are not the person I knew five years ago, the person I mourned five years ago. I thought you knew who your father was, but it seems the son of Ganon is alive, while the son of Malladus is long dead."

Before Ganondorf could reach her, Riju stepped into the portal. It consumed her and vanished just as he reached the spot, causing him to stumble on his feet.

 _"She abandoned you, as your father and your beloved had."_

"No she did not. She just don't understand that I didn't want my own to suffer anymore."

 _"She wants you to be weak, human, mortal, but you are destined for godhood, immortality. The Gerudo have served their purpose to us both. But you need them no longer."_

"Then what is it I need, Ganon?"

 _"Riju. Forget her. The Gerudo, forget them. Your mother and father, honor them no longer. The Resistance, serve their purpose no longer. Your friends are now your enemies. The one you loved, Midna, hate her. There is only you and your goals. Forget being the Gerudo Prince forever, and rise as the Demon King Ganondorf."_

Ganondorf closed his eyes, taking a deep inhale and thinking on the devil's words, mentally pushing back everything he had ever strived for.

The raze of Nabooru, the reason he wants vengeance upon the Imperials. The death of his family, the slavery of his queen, and the remaining people of his race in Mido... He forgot them all, but his anger at the Imperials for it stayed in place.

The meeting with the Resistance, the bonds he forged with Error, Bagu, Auru, Ralph, Ravio, and Hilda... Forgotten.

The events on Death Mountain, his torture at the hands of Ghirahim and Zant, he pushed them forward in his mind.

The one thing that fought to stay was his love for Midna, and it fought hard to stay. But eventually the fight had to be won...and love wasn't strong enough.

Breathing out, Ganondorf let Ganon's words fuel him, and instead of tears (as the old him felt like crying), Ganondorf bore a full on smirk as he walked back to the Bulblins.

King Bulblin, now at the same level as Ganondorf, cocked his head the weird attitude his master was displaying. "Master?"

"Heh heh heh heh… Ha heh heh heh… Wa heh ha ha… Ha ha heh ha..." The grin turned into a smile, and then, like the sands around him, Ganondorf's sanity was totally swept away. "WA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HEH HEH HEH HA HA HA HA! YEHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HEH HA HA HA!"

King Bulblin looked down to his troops as Ganondorf began to quiet down, uncomfortable with the situation. "Umm… Master?"

"This is foolishness… Glory for her… For them? Very well, then… Allow me to show you, Riju…Your hope… Yes… Allow me to show you… Just what faith you have…And revel in the true power of the Demon King..."

"...Master?"

Ganondorf finally looked to his subordinate, and the Bulblin saw a new light in Ganondorf's eye. It wasn't the one that greeted him or spoke to the woman before their argument. No, these eyes… He remembered those eyes. They were the same one that freed him on Death Mountain. "King Bulblin, we attack as planned. The Yiga...man, woman, child… Leave no one alive."

* * *

" _The Gerudo have not forgotten."_

Alone, Ganondorf marched up to the entrance of Parapa Palace. He didn't gaze up at the statue of the soldier standing guard of the palace, nor bat an eye at the four pairs of pillars that lined each side of the pathway. Alone, Ganondorf marched up, not heeding the watching eyes from above. He only stopped when he heard a pop in front of him, followed by four more pops to encircle him.

Covered by a black cloak and hood, Ganondorf barely raised his head to scan the people around him. Most were small, Hylian-sized masked warriors with either a sickle or bow in hand but the one in front were much larger, with a sword to match him. That was undoubtedly the leader of this group, who kept his sword sheathed but slightly drawn in warning. "You are in the wrong place, Hylian. Go now, and you may leave."

" _For 500 years, we've waited. We grew stronger while you thought we were afraid, believing that we submitted to our fate and were weakened."_

Ganondorf answered the warning, striking out with his trident quickly and impaling the large swordsman. Not giving the others time to react, Ganondorf slashed the two on the direct sides of the swordsman while using a telekinetic push on the one to his back right. Ganondorf dodged a swipe from the last Yiga's sickle before grabbing his masked face, channeling power and crushing the skull, savoring the cries of the man before tossing the dead weight aside. He twirled his trident, then continued to walk down to the elevator that'll take him deeper into the palace.

Once he was inside, he was immediately surrounded, but he didn't let it fazed him. Numerous as they may be, they were just rats in a borrowed house. He would be their exterminator. So as he kept his identity hidden, the Yiga surrounded him, while a chuckle from somewhere echoed across the chamber.

" _You were trusted to root out the true enemies of the Imperial King, but you have failed. The Resistance thrives, and the youths chosen by the goddesses fight."_

Ganondorf listens to the voice knowingly welcoming him, addressing him as "Malladus' prince." As for the voice, it was named "Master Kohga." The voice continued, offering the Gerudo the same warning the other Yiga did, but Ganondorf did not move. On orders, the men and women of the clan unsheathed their weapons, but Ganondorf didn't need that to trust that Kohga's threat was real. He was counting on it. Kohga gave him a second warning, and like before, Ganondorf did not move. Finally, Kohga decided to sentence the Prince of Thieves to death but would give him the honor of his last words. So Ganondorf spoke, but at the same time, began to draw his card.

 _"The Hero of Legend unbreakable spirit rides, the Princess of Hyrule's godly blood runs warm, and the King of Thieves' undying hatred…"_

The light from the outside world that shone around Ganondorf was replaced by darkness, enshrouding the entire room. Moments later, the ground began to quake, and one could hear the booming grinding of the earth as something came down to the interior of the palace. Ganondorf paused mid-sentence, smirking as the object in question burst into view in the room behind him, completely wrecking it and any unfortunate souls within. The object came to a halt right behind Ganondorf, revealing a disturbing, grimacing face with dark orange eyes and stone-grey teeth. The face cracked and shattered, revealing the interior of the moon-like object filled with green monsters. Ganondorf's smirk turned into a booming chuckle as he raised his head, his yellow eyes shining like pure topaz in the dark. "...It stands before you."

* * *

 _Mido Town_

"They're coming!"

"Who is coming?"

"Why are they coming here?"

"They had a beast?"

Buliara slammed her sword down, silencing the throne room in one fell swoop. Pleased, she placed the blade on her shoulder, walking to face the Gerudo who entered with the news. With the city in her charge in Chief Riju's absence, Buliara needed to know what the hell was exactly happening. "No more discourse in this room. Now, Ajincia, what did you see exactly?"

"It's the Imperials, milady. The Imperials are coming here."

"What is this 'beast' you speak of?"

"It is of similar design to the one that Ganondorf described on Death Mountain, except...it looks like a camel of some sorts. Electricity surrounds it too. I couldn't see their numbers but from experience...I don't think we need to."

Buliara nodded, then turned to the single, large Daemon Gerudo in the room. "Telma, what would you advise?"

"Hmm… Diplomacy. If what we heard from the prince is true, those things have range. But they also need time to aim and charge up before firing. They're coming for a reason, and let's be frank, they know he was here."

To Telma's left, the blue and orange-haired Rova groaned. "I knew bringing him here was bad."

"As that may have been, it was bound to happen anyway. But we do know how to stop it, thank the prince for that. Buliara, that has to count for something."

"You're right, Telma, it does count for something. But if we assemble the warriors, we are going to be attacked, and if we don't, we could be hit with a surprise. So what do we do?"

"Prepare everyone, and this time, that order comes from _my_ mouth." The crowd of women in the room turned to the entrance, bowing as an enraged Mareeha Riju marched into the room.

"Chief?"

Riju ignored Riju, turning to the scout. "Ajincia, how far away is the beast?"

"Last I saw, it was making its way unto the beach at the pass in the mountains."

"Good. Everyone, get yourselves ready for war. Buliara, I want calvary and infantry ready in thirty minutes. That starts now. Go!" Everyone began to rush out the room except for Buliara, who stayed behind as Riju stepped up to her throne, taking a seat. She spotted her guard and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Did you not hear me?"

"Where's the prince?"

"...He's no longer with us. Now go!"

* * *

"Protect this path. Do not let anyone pass, do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Kohga!" Ten clansmen saluted their leader before the door leading to his chambers slammed shut. They all turned to the staircase that led up to this hallway, hopefully expecting their visitor to show up. Word had it that he was heading their way.

A moment later, they could hear footsteps climbing up the stairs, slow but powerful. They could barely see anything, but they were trained to see in the shadows. In the shadows, their sight was perfect. They could see a form rising into view from the bottom floor, and that form came to a stop once both feet were on the level with the Yiga in the room. All they could see was a black mass, and though they were trained not to show emotion in a fight, the one their brothers, sisters, friends, husbands, wives, mothers, fathers, and children were cut down by had appeared before them, and it angered them all.

"Heh heh heh…" As the low chuckle rumbled in the dark hallway, a pair bright yellow orbs of destruction appeared, followed by the brandishing of a gold trident.

"Kill him!" Arrows flew towards Ganondorf, but the Gerudo Prince held his hand forward, creating a thin barrier, deflecting the projectiles in their path as he moved along. The first Yiga tried to fight Ganondorf, swinging his long blade, but the Gerudo ducked, placing his free hand on the swordsman's back, incinerating him with a concentrated blast of fire. Before the second closest could make a move, Ganondorf thrust his trident into him. Removing it, he twirled and threw it against the wall, letting it ricochet down the hallway, killing two Yiga whereas the others either blocked, ducked, or took minor damage.

Thinking the invader was weaponless, the remaining six Yiga rushed Ganondorf. Standing still, Ganondorf brought his elbow up and back, thrusting it forward and knocking the attacked Yiga through a wall. He jumped forward, grabbing two assassins by the neck, rising into the air to the ceiling, then slamming them into the floor. Pushing himself back into the air, Ganondorf looked at the cowering three Yiga who stood to protect Kohga's door, raising his arm skyward, summoning an energy ball and throwing it at them. All except one were hit, the survivor barely rolling out the way and getting to his knees. As he looked up, the Yiga was slammed by Ganondorf's foot, the Gerudo riding him like a miniature raft, breaking into the door of Kohga.

The leader of the Yiga Clan yelped in surprise, falling to his back as Ganondorf rode forward, leaping off and marching towards the backing Kohga. Feeling his back against a wall, Khoga raised his hands up. "No no! Stop! Please stop!"

Ganondorf stopped a foot away from Kohga, looking down upon the pathetic clansman. Ganondorf didn't know if Kohga was tricking him into a trap or actually feared for his life, but he was expecting a fight. All the other Yiga were fearless or were willing to fight at least, but their leader backed down without a strike. He hid when Ganondorf arrived, hid when Ganondorf stormed the palace and allowed his people to fall while he protected himself. Now he dares asks Ganondorf to stop? "You coward."

"Wh-What?"

"You coward! You want me to stop, yet you won't fight me. You are letting your own people died, those who've sworn loyalty to you, and you hide in your chambers while they die?! And at what cost?"

"That one!" Kohga pointed to Ganondorf's left. "That is the reason I stay here. To protect my own, to protect those I love the most. You can kill me, if you must, but not them."

Two kids, a young boy, and a younger girl hid behind a huge mirror that towered the room. Ganondorf gazed at their frightened faces, and for a moment, it began to tug a different set of emotions. He turned away, pushing them back for as long as he could. "What gives you the right to plead for your kids? What about my mother? What about my sisters? What about my queen? If the definition of 'precious life' is different for the Gerudo because we're mostly women, then what about my father? Did my father's life not matter? Forget about 500 years ago, I want to know why I should spare your kids when you didn't spare ours?"

"You think I am responsible for what happened?" Kohga finally stood up, taking off his mask and throwing it aside. "You think I want to wage war with Hyrule? You think I wanted to go against Malladus? Do you not know your father? He was my friend!"

Ganondorf raised his hand, trident filling it and pointed it towards Kohga's neck. "Don't you dare speak lies against him! He would never, ever make friends with your kind!"

"Then if that is true, why didn't I kill you once you entered the desert? You had to think I knew you and the Chief were in my domain. I gave your four chances to escape with your life. I honored the son of a great friend, someone who wanted to amend all bad blood spilled over the centuries. Now what my ancestors did, right or wrong, shouldn't decide today. I didn't sell out anyone to the Imperials. "

Ganondorf glared into Kohga's eyes, searching for the truth. There was conviction in his voice, pride in his stance, and though Ganondorf was ready to kill the man, for some reason he couldn't.

" _Yes, you can. What can he say that makes him unguilty?"_

"King Bulblin," Ganondorf telepathically called out to the leader of his army, "call off your minions." He lowered his trident, having it out in case Kohga tried anything. But he didn't lower his eyes. "One chance, Kohga, or I'll kill you quickly."

"Don't play the cold-hearted killer, Ganondorf. If you can kill me now, in front of my kids, you would have killed Miss Twilight on Death Mountain. I know why you're here, and while you mask it under vengeance, it is for the Spirit Medallion. I know you desire the Triforce. But, as much as I would love to give it to you, it is not here. I sent it to where the others gather. They're with the Resistance." Kohga gestured to the large mirror in the room, where an image of seven beings took shape. All except one Ganondorf recognized. In one half of the image was Prince Ralph, within a well-decorated room of some sorts, getting dressed for the day. Beside him was a Zora female… Ganondorf almost snorted, remembering the last time he caught Ralph with a woman. What made her interesting was the stone on her head, which had a design inscribed on it. Turning to the image with the most people, he could see Princess Hilda, Ravio, Link, Midna, and whom he guessed as Princess Zelda sitting in a circle, with five other pendants inside the circle. However, his attention was taken by Midna, who, after a month, was still relegated to the form he last saw her in. If Zant was still alive, he will make the devil pay for his crimes.

"Where are they?"

"I wouldn't be so hasty, Dragmire. You have another problem." The image switched to the desert south of here, of Mido Town, wherein the distance, Ganondorf could make out the sight of another one of those beasts the Imperials possessed. His fists tightened. Why would the Imperials...Oh. They knew. Of course, they knew. Ganondorf didn't turn his head, but directed words towards the leader of the Yiga.

"Did you tell the king where I was?"

"I did only as I was asked-AAAUUUGGGGHHH!" Kohga looked down, seeing Ganondorf's trident impale him in three different spots. Raising his eyes back at Ganondorf, the Gerudo calmly issued a command.

"Look at your kids, and apologize."

Kohga shakily turned to the two children in the room, drawing as much breath as he could to speak. "My children… Your father… He is sorry."

"Good." Ganondorf rose his free hand, summoning an orb and firing it towards the kids. The impact knocked down the tall mirror, sending it crashing upon the kids.

"NOOOOOO! YOU MONSTER! YOU DEVIL! YOU...YOU DEMON KING!" Ganondorf only smirked at that, enjoying hearing his ancestor's title thrown at him, then thrust his weapon deeper into Kohga.

"You have failed, Master Kogha. The desert belongs once more to the Gerudo, and now you and your Yiga shall fall." He ripped the trident out of Kohga, watching his lifeless body crumpled against the ground. Looking back to the mirror, somehow surviving the fall, he wished for the image of the six rebels again. All six medallions, assembled between two groups. They would head to one place, to open the doors to the most powerful item in Hyrule.

As much as he didn't want to get in the way of the Resistance, there was no way Ganondorf will allow the Triforce to slip into their hands. Vengeance was still to be had.

He chuckled lightly, then spoke to the only other person watching in the room. "Excellent."

" _Excellent indeed."_


	39. The Plea for Freedom

_Bagu's House, North Hyrule_

"So we got five of them."

"Yep. One from us girls, two from Ravio, one from you, one that Impa sent Hilda a few minutes ago, and this one that came from nowhere… We have five."

"Princess Oren has hers. That makes six."

"So what do we do now? Do we know what to do with them?"

"I know." Zelda pointed to a northern location on a nearby map. "We go to Midna's hometown, Rauru. The "timeless temple" should be there."

Midna frowned. "You mean the Temple of Time? Impossible." Midna floated to the nearby window, turning her back to the group. "There's nothing there. It all burned to the ground."

"Midna."

"There's no reason for us to go alone...If what Impa said is true, we're walking into the same trap the Sages did years ago. Zelda, you say Vaati wants you to get the Triforce, but what if this is a scheme of his? It is… I cannot go with you."

"Midna," Hilda said, standing to her feet, "We understand you might not want to go because of what happened, but we need to get there. You are the only one who knows what the Temple of Time looks like, so maybe just come with us, but you don't have to enter the city." Hilda waited for Midna to protest, but after a minute, the imp sighed and turned back to the ground. Knowing her friend was in, Hilda turned to the rest of the group. "Midna is right about one thing. It is dangerous to go alone."

Link nodded. "Has Shade and Bagu landed in North Hyrule yet?"

Ravio shrugged. "I hope… What about the Sheikah?"

"Nah, Impa is trying to rally them now. I doubt it'll happen unless Zelda addresses them herself."

"Ralph?"

"We don't know his situation in Labrynna, but we can try. We do need Oren here." Zelda sat back down in her chair, looking at the five medallions in front of her. "There are six pedestals in the city. Each corresponds to a medallion, right? But which is which?"

"Light," Midna said, deciding her knowledge will save her friends, "is to the north, Forest to the south. Shadow and Fire to the northeast and southeast, Water and Spirit to the western intermediates. But not just anyone can access them. The Sages themselves only can, and we officially have two." Midna turned to Zelda. "Both were selected by the previous Sage, so their power is her power. But the other four must be chosen by you, Princess, as you are their leader."

"So how do I do that?"

Hilda picked up the Medallion of Shadow, watching it glow soft purple in her hands. "My power was woken the minute I said the Nocturne of Shadow. Basing off of the pendants you and Link wear, when it glows, it recognizes you as its bearer. So the same should happen to everyone else you choose."

"Ok… So…" Zelda looked at Ravio and Midna, then pointed to them both. "I choose you two as Sages."

Ravio pointed to himself "M-m-m-me? I think you're mistaken. I am not Sage material. Hilda?"

"Ravio, you are Sage material. You have your ways, but that doesn't make the best parts of you any lesser. Whenever I needed something to brighten my day, you would do it, and even if my day was okay, you brought life to it. You would risk your life, even if it scared you to the very marrow of the bone. That makes you worthy, in my heart."

"Life," Zelda repeated, "like a bunny in a forest. I hope you represent it well." The Princess of Hyrule picked up the green medallion Ravio had taken from Jalhalla, handing it back to him. "Become the Sage of Forest."

Ravio looked down at the medal in his hands, sighing in regret. "Okay, I'll do it."

Zelda smiled. "Good. As for you, Midna… You are the first rebel in this group. For five years, you've been apart of the light this dark country desires. You've been the light in Hilda's, Ravio's, Ralph's, and most importantly, in Ganondorf's life. Today, I give you a new light, to be the Sage of Light. In our hour of twilight, you shall illuminate the world."

Midna frowned. "Did you just…"

"Yes, I did." Zelda smirked as Midna mumbled something incoherent before the imp rolled her eyes.

"Alrighty, Princess, I'll be your loyal, humble Sage. I guess you want me to be Light, huh?"

"Ditto."

"Kinda wrong, based on my family history… But I accept. I'll be the Sage of Light."

Zelda handed Midna the Light Medallion and looked at the other two left. "Ralph… He'll be Fire and Spirit… That belongs to the Gerudo, right Midna?"

"The Sage Gerudo. The lineage of the original Sage of Spirit's bloodline. I believe she's already been chosen, so we don't have to worry too much."

"Mido should still be on our path," Ravio interjected. "I saw a picture of the princess there with a younger Ganondorf. She knows him. Her name was Riju or something like that, but all we ever heard of was Aveil, who was in a family photo with him and his family."

Link leaned forward. "Ganondorf is still secondary. We have his pendant, we don't need him now. In the meantime…" Link could feel Midna's eyes bear down on his soul. He ignored it as much as possible. "...we will need to make contact with Ralph, Oren, Bagu, and Auru. get the latter's positions, and move to Rauru Town. If Farore wills it, we can have the Triforce by nightfall. We can get there by the fifteenth hour if we pace ourselves. Sounds good?"

Spryte saluted. "Sir yes sir." The others mocked saluted, at which Link rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Zelda, Ravio, Midna, finish your Sage stuff. Hilda, Spryte, let's find the rebels." Hilda stood up, following Link to a back room while the others stayed seat. Eyes went to Zelda, who let her eyes linger on Link and Hilda too long before she reached out her hands to Ravio.

"I don't know what to do, so we'll do what Oren did with Hilda. It worked, so… Ravio, repeat after me. The flow of time is always cruel."

"The flow of time is always cruel."

"Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it."

"Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it."

"A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days."

"A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days."

"In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest." Zelda hummed the tune of the song, then waited for Ravio to repeat.

"In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest." Ravio hummed the tune and felt something within him change. Not only did the pendant in his hand glow, but...he could feel life itself. He could hear the chirping of insects outside the cottage, the texture of bark of the trees of Midoro, the smell of the murky swamp… Around him was a green aura, signifying the presence of the new Sage of Forest. "Holy shit. It worked."

Zelda smiled, then turned to Midna. "There's no speech to lead up to the song, so we'll skip to the tune. Repeat after me, the Prelude of LIght." Zelda hummed the song, and Midna followed. Like Ravio, the girl felt a surge of power within her. She couldn't describe the feeling, but she could tell she was different. "Wow… Ok."

"Wait!" Ravio dung into his pockets hurriedly. "Zelda, you're the Sage of Time, right?"

"Umm, yeah, I guess I am."

"Here!" Ravio pulled out a small, bean-shaped blue instrument, pushing it towards Zelda. "I was supposed to give it to you a month ago, but… It's been stressful. That's _the_ ocarina. The Ocarina of Time."

* * *

 _Labrynna_

"Everyone we invited awaits you in that room, sire."

Ralph nodded, adjusting his robe around him nervously. "Thank you, Mayor Plen. You are excused to your doings."

Plen bowed at the waist. "Your Majesties. Oracles." Ralph nodded, then took a deep breath.

"Mmmhh, the king is nervous, and over a meeting? Labrynna is doomed."

Nayru slapped her sister's wrist. "Din, stop it. We are all under a lot of pressure once we enter. We not asking Holodrum to aid us, we're asking the world. We're asking kingdoms to send their sons and daughters to Hyrule to free it, and there's vengeance for Lorule."

"Thank you, Nayru," Ralph said, turning to the council chamber doors, "but your sister is right. I am nervous. This decides the fate of the world. Labrynna won, but it wasn't convincingly. Hyrule won, but we nearly lost the rebellion. If I want to convince these leaders to send their armies… I need to be like one...for once in my life, I have to be royalty. Go in, all of you. Just give me a moment alone." Din and Oren went inside without argument, but the Oracle of Ages didn't lift a toe. Once the door shut, Ralph looked to Nayru, disapproving of her disobedience. "I said-"

"I am staying." The Oracle lowered her arms, softening her gaze. "I won't go in until you do. You are my king, but we are both Labrynna."

Sighing, Ralph rocked on his feet, looking at the floor. "...Thank you."

"You're welcome." Taking the king's hands in hers, Nayru circled her thumbs in his palms, humming a tune she created herself. Ralph stopped jumping around, closing his eyes as he listened to her song. He remembered the first time he heard it five years ago, in the grove of the Maku Tree. That was the first time they met under romantic circumstances… Ralph opened his eyes, flipping his hands to take hers in his. He looked up at her, meeting her beautiful smile with one of his own.

"Alright… Let's go." Ralph pushed opened the door, allowing the Oracle of Ages to enter first before he entered. They were met with a standing welcome from the Oracle of Seasons and the Sage of Water along with the disembodied forms of the leaders of other countries of the world. Mayor Ruul of Holodrum, King Tuft and Princess Styla of Hytopia, Oshus the Ocean King of the Phantom Isles, Anjean of the Lokomos, and King Komali and Queen Medli of the Great Sea Alliance, and, remarkably, the Prince of Calatia, who survived the attack on his homeland. Looking to his left he spotted Oren standing by a councilor's chair, but before he could question as to why she wasn't at the late Queen Ambi's seat, she gestured towards it. He turned to his right, where, instead of being at his seat as Oracle, Nayru stood in front of his mother's chair. Din took the pleasure of standing before the seat of the Oracle on the other side of Ralph. Walking to his father's chair, Ralph let his hand grip the velvet lining if the chair before closing his eyes, whispering a silent plea to his parents to watch over him. Facing the gathering again, he nodded to them. "You may sit." Everyone took their seats, and Ralph took a quick moment to talk to Nayru. "I thought you weren't going to sit here."

"Your Zora friend is very convincing. Plus… You know Din."

"Heh. Yeah. Thank you." Ralph then leaned forward, placing his arms on the table as he began to address his audience.

"Your Highnesses, Your Majesties, mayors, elders, leaders of this world, I come to you at this hour but not as the king of this land. I do not come to you as a witness to war. I come to you as a citizen of this world. A free citizen of a free world. 18 years ago, the land of Hyrule fell to darkness. An unforeseen darkness crept into the land of light and swallowed it completely. We have a name for this darkness, and it is called Vaati."

King Tuft spoke up. "What about Ganon?"

Ralph looked to Oren, who silently told him not to tell the truth. "Ganon is M.I.A. Matter of fact, he's not even a factor. Point of the matter is, Vaati, King Vaati if we want to be respectful, is a threat to our world. Within Hyrule, he has already killed hundreds. Outside of Hyrule… King Tuft and his kingdom were threatened at one point. Labrynna and Holodrum, before the war truly began, was asked to submit. Calatia, the closest kingdom to Hyrule, was attacked to demonstrate the power of what we call the "Divine Beasts," but before then, a kingdom in another dimension called Lorule was attacked. Two friends of mine, the princess of Lorule and her knight, are the only remnants of the land. Before the war began, we had lost too much. For 18 years, we stood by, wondering what to do if we were attacked by the Imperials. A few days ago, my worst nightmare was realized: Labrynna was under attack. However, ever since the war began, the Imperials have been pushed back. The Resistance of Hyrule won at the first battle in Clock Town and would avenge Calatia at Spectacle Rock. I led Labrynna to victory here against the dark throne, and outside these windows is a testament to that." Ralph stood up, his posture strong and confident, hands held behind him, "As of today, Labrynna declares war on the Imperials. As of today, I declare war on tyranny, on slavery, on darkness. As of today, I will honor my father and my mother, and fight for justice, for liberty, for light. I fight to free Hyrule. I will send aid not just to the Resistance, but to Princess Zelda herself. Yes, my friends, the daughter of Her Majesty is alive. So is her Hero."

A cacophony filled the room as the other leaders began talking, surprised to hear that the royal bloodline of Hyrule continues to exist. Ralph let it continue for a moment longer before holding up his hand. The others silenced themselves as Ralph continued. "Yes, the legend lives, but they cannot do it alone. If the legend of Zelda...of Link, of Hyrule is to continue, I will aid them. But I cannot do it alone. All of us must pitch in. We are not just royals, mayors, elders. We are not just citizens of our respective lands. We are all free citizens of a free world, and if we are to retain that, we must fight back together. So I come to you with a plea, to give me your sons and your daughters, and let me lead them to glory, to honor, but most of all, to the fall of those Imperial bastards who threaten us. Let make them pay with an afterlife in hell." Ralph sat back down, holding up his arms and resting his chin on his hands.

"What do you say?"


	40. Prelude to Rauru

_Labrynna_

"Thank you for meeting with us, Din. It meant a lot."

Din winked at Ralph. "Anything for you, Majesty." Ralph gulped as the Oracle of Seasons strolled out the chamber, leaving only her sister, Oren, and Ralph behind. As the doors slammed shut, Ralph sighed, rubbing his head.

"Why does your sister act this way?"

"She's a natural flirt. Works well with her dancing gig."

"I bet it does." Sitting back in his chair, Ralph turned to the still-seated Sage of Water. She was unnaturally quiet, as she had ever since his meeting with the other kingdoms began, only speaking to introduce herself to the world leaders outside Hyrule.

The meeting itself could be considered a success, given it was Ralph and Nayru's first attempt to formulate an alliance. (and if you consider Oren, it is her first as well) without Ralph's parents. It took no more than 15 minutes after Ralph's speech before it ended with the others either allied with Labrynna or will be announcing their decision soon. Only Holodrum and Calatia were certain of joining, while Hytopia, Phantom Isles, and the Great Sea Alliance continued to ponder their acceptance. What made Ralph calm was that none of them denied him, which he expected going in.

But now, Ralph was concerned for his friend's wellbeing as she fiddled with the jewel that used to be on her head in her hands. Turning to Nayru, he gave her a look which she quickly understood. She bowed, leaving the chambers to the two of them. "Oren?"

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah… it's just that I sense more power in this world. I can feel the ancient call of the forest and the comforting warmth of light. I think… I think two new Sages have been chosen."

"Woah, really? That's great. Then we have two more to-" Ralph was interrupted by the flashing of the Gossip Stones around their necks. Oren held hers out, projecting the image inside above the table. Several formed, made of men and women scattered across Hyrule. The three leaders of the Resistance, the two Heroes of Legend, and Princess Hilda all appeared before the pair in Labrynna.

Ralph smirked as he looked at the wounded Hilda. "A fighting woman you are, Princess. A man after my own heart."

"Quell it, Raphael. This meeting is important."

"How important?" Oren asked.

Hilda turned to Link, who began to brief the rest. "The journey into North Gurgle was successful, but it wasn't what we expected. The travels to the temples weren't for the pendants, but for the medallions of the Six Sages. We have all six. I and the others currently possess five, and Oren has hers."

"I felt an awakening, Link, of these sages. Who are Light and Forest?"

"We have currently assigned Midna and Ravio to be the Sages of Light and Forest. Spirit is going to the Gerudo Chief in Mido Town, and Fire...belongs to Ralph."

Ralph smiled. "Good choice. I accept."

Link nodded, then faced General Auru. "Sir, we have also identified what the 'timeless temple' is. It's the Temple of Time."

The high general sighed. "I had my suspicions, but knowing that…that doesn't make the situation any better. Rauru Town is too close to North Castle to send our army there, and I hate to say this but my ships are delayed."

"Our ships have landed," Shade spoke, "just south of Old King's Tomb."

"Good." In the image with Link and Hilda, Zelda appeared. She folded her arms, her face the most serious Ralph and Oren had ever seen it. Even Link himself looked bewildered. "Father, Bagu, I need your forces. We are attacking Rauru Town tonight."

Everyone looked to General Auru, whose normally stern face broke. Like everyone else, he was even astonished. "I… Do you have a plan?"

Zelda nodded. "Yes, we do. Midna informed us that there are six pedestals around the city, each dedicated to a sage. The six of you will head directly to these locations. Link and I will engage the temple, go inside, get the Triforce, and hopefully, we'll come out with it. I have the Ocarina of Time, so the doors to the Sacred Realm should open. Before you ask, my plan doesn't account for an Imperial presence. They'll be there. That's why I need you, Father."

Shade turned to Bagu, who nodded his approval. "We'll be there."

Auru grunted. "Sound plan. However, it's bound to go wrong eventually. Be prepared, Princess."

"I will. Thank you, General."

"You're welcome…if only we could reinforce you."

Ralph stood up. "Don't worry about that, General. We'll be there. I can't promise I can muster all my forces, but my people will be there to assist."

"Great. Then I suggest you get prepared. You too, Father. It'll take a few short hours to get there, and the five of us will possibly be in the city once you arrive. There will be no time to waste. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded, and the adults cut off their lines. Afterward, Zelda sighed, turning to Link. "Was that too much? I felt rude."

Ralph chuckled. "You're the Princess of Hyrule! They have no choice but to submit to your desires. Though… Hilda and I can confirm that we had never seen Auru looked stupefied before."

Hilda smiled. "Truly it was quite the sight if I say so. However, that can be discussed another time. Ralph, as soon as you get here, seek me out. I'll have your medallion. Your pedestal is northeast of the Temple of Time, Oren's to the southeast. Oren, do you know the Bolero of Fire?"

"I do. I'll teach him it."

"Good. We'll see you in Rauru. May the three watch over us."

"Indeed." The link severed from their friends, Ralph and Oren exited the council chambers. Outside, they were met with the Oracle of Ages. "Oracle."

"Your Majesty."

"Form up the ranks. I want them ready in two hours. Hyrule calls for our return. And while you're at it, send that information to the other lands as well. If they plan to join us, I want their colors on my table." He stepped forward to Nayru, hoping his Zora companion didn't have excellent hearing. "When you are done, I need a moment to speak with you privately. You know where."

"I'll be there." Nayru stepped away, walking quickly down the hallway. Ralph watched her disappear, then turned to Oren, who had a knowing smirk on her face.

Ralph dismissed it. "It isn't like that."

'Uh huh. Whatever you say. I'll see you in two hours."

* * *

 _Mido Town_

Riju paced before her throne, praying to every god and goddess she believed in. The timing of the Imperial attack was too coincidental with Ganondorf's attack on Parapa. Now she had to scramble her forces before the damned usurpers do to her home what they did to Rauru and Nabooru. Though their debate earlier in the morning most likely severed their ties, Riju definitely wished Ganondorf was here. He was the experienced warrior between them. He knew the Imperials better than any Gerudo. He knew how to destroy the beast. He could lead their people better than she could.

"Mother...Sand Goddess...Din, whoever is listening to me, please send me a sign that'll help me defeat those bastards. Any sign at all." As she turned around, she spotted a Gerudo entering the throne room. She moved to her throne, sitting in it as the woman came up. "Don't bother bowing. What's your message? Any good news?"

"I'm not sure, Chief. But we received a call from this voe on the charm. He claims to be from the Resistance, and a friend of Prince Ganondorf. Buliara told me to pass it to you."

Riju frowned, then gestured for the stone in the woman's hand to be given to her, then dismissed her. "Project." She threw the stone on the floor, and an image projected from it. It was indeed a voe, wearing a purple robe with dark pants underneath. He was no older than Riju herself, evident by his young facial features and bright green eyes.

"Chief Riju, I presume?"

"Your presumptions are correct."

"Great. My name is Ravio Sheerow, and I am a member of the Resistance. I call on you for aid in our quest."

Riju tightened her lip. "As much as I would love to help, I have a situation of my own. The Imperials are closing in on my town, so my forces must attend to that."

Ravio nodded. "My condolences. I know all too well the fear of the Imperials at your doorstep. But I didn't mean to be vague. We don't need your forces. We need the descendant of the Sage of Spirit." Ravio held up the Spirit Medallion. "I figured the owner of it should be Gerudo, and it belongs to your sect specifically."

Riju sat down on her throne, hand placed on her chest. So Ganondorf must have succeeded in attacking the Yiga… Bastards deserved whatever he did to them. But was the son of Malladus with them? Those would be her questions later, for now, she had her duties to her bloodline to consider. "How did you get it? Last time I saw it, the Yiga Clan had it."

"Then it came from there, for a reason we don't know. I understand if you can't join us, but we do need a Sage of Spirit. Whoever you send, tell them to meet us at the southern plain outside Rauru Town in a few hours. We'll explain everything to them there."

"Chief!" Riju turned away from the projection of Ravio, seeing Buliara enter the room. The young chief was puzzled by the smirk present on her guard and general's face, for it was a rarity to see anything expression besides a resting sternness. "Excuse me for interrupting your meeting, but I have great news. The Imperials are retreating."

"What! I mean, um, that's great." Riju stood on her feet, a smile growing on her face. The gods heard her plea, or the Imperials had a (temporary) change of heart. Whatever the case, she wasn't going to waste this opportunity to honor her ancestors. She turned back to Ravio. "Sir Ravio, I will be with you soon. I will not waste this opportunity the gods have graced us with. But before I leave, how did you know of the connection between me and the medallion?"

"Ah, I had a detour to Nabooru. I saw your portrait there with Prince Ganondorf there… Hey, is he there with you?"

"No. I was going to ask you the same."

Ravio nodded, sighing. "Well… Outside of Rauru. We'll meet there. See you soon, Chief Riju." The projection faded, leaving the chief alone with her guard. Riju turned to Buliara, and without even needing to ask, the chief knew the other had figured out what was going on.

"You do know why they're going to Rauru, right?"

Riju nodded. "Yes."

"Do you trust him and his Resistance."

"Yes. If they are heading there, then the rumors of the Hero and Princess are true as well. I will trust Princess Zelda with the Triforce before I trust Ganondorf now, and to a greater extent, the Imperial King."

Buliara nodded. "What are my orders?"

"Keep ranks, even when I leave, until you are 150 percent sure the Imperials will not attack."

* * *

 _North Castle_

Queen Veran sat on her throne, watching Vaati pace back and forth in front of her. His gait was strong, posture confident, countenance readable as content. He was, for the first time since the war began, genuinely happy. When he was happy, she was happy.

However, his happiness her was nerve-racking. In the last 12 hours, the Resistance had made major moves. Zelda and her band of teenage nuisances collected the medallions, Ganondorf successfully eradicated the Yiga, and a band of rebels landed to the south of Old King's Tomb. Yet he stood here...happy. He was happy when he left Zelda, he was elated when she returned from her meeting with Link (which, as a result, earned her some late-night satisfaction), and he watched Ganondorf killed Master Kohga and his children with a blood-lust a madman can smile about. Now, just a few hours later, Vaati still had a wicked smirk, while all she could do was frown.

Vaati stopped, turning towards the grander room the two thrones face, where two rifts in space appeared. One revealed the General of Darkness, Onox, while out the other exited the Demon Lord Ghirahim. They bowed to their lieges, standing once Vaati raised his arm to do so.

"My friends, today is an excellent day."

"Why is that, my lord?" Ghirahim asked. Veran herself would love to know that.

"It just is so. Anyway, I have orders. Ghirahim, do not attack the Gerudo. Ganondorf has lost all reason to care for his people, so the plan will exclude their demise...for now. But do not fully retreat. They will slip up eventually, and thankfully, before his death, Master Kohga finished my project for them."

Ghirahim nodded. "Yes, my lord."

Vaati faced Onox. "They are coming for the Temple of Time. Guard it with your life. If Zelda enters, she will possess the power to end all we have worked for with a few words."

"Yes, my lord."

"Dismissed." The two generals walked back into the portals, vanishing from the throne room. Pleased with himself, Vaati turned around, only to be met with his scowling queen. "Veran, my love, why the face on the eve of greatness?"

"You're happy for a reason I cannot figure. You have a plan, yet you won't share it." Veran stood up and began to walk towards her king. "Your kingdom, everything you have, is because of us together. But… You let the Resistance do their thing in North and East Hyrule with minimal contest. We literally handed the Hero, the Princess, and their allies the medallions. Now I understand leaving the others out, they won't question you. But as your cohort, as your wife, as your queen, I demand to know why the hell you got that damn smirk on your face!"

Vaati's smile dropped, nodding as he understood where Veran was coming from. "Fine. You are right. I hid my grand plan from you, but for a reason. I still won't tell you, however. You will be there, though."

"You mean?"

"We're going to Rauru Town...with a bird's eye view of the battle that'll take place." Vaati reached out his hand, the smile returning. "Come, my queen, to witness the fall of the light."

* * *

 _Outside Rauru Town, hours later_

"Yep, the monsters are here." Link lowered his spyglass, turning to Ravio. The Lorulean sighed, stuffing his arms in his cloak.

"Why can't anything be monster-less?"

Link chuckled. "It isn't fun that way."

"Your definition of fun is quite harrowing, Link." Ravio followed Link back to the girls, presenting them with the news. The reactions were expected, as everyone knew the Imperials would have quite the presence in the ruined town. There was no way the group wouldn't alarm the enemy.

"Even if we go around," Hilda said, circling a finger around the city, "Link and Zelda have to go through it. From the sight of it, the temple is in the center of the city."

"It is in the middle of the city," Midna stated, "and there's no guarantee the pedestals are exactly at the edge of the city. I only remember their general locations."

Link pointed to Ravio, remembering how the pair traversed Saria Town. "Hey, what if we use the bracelets you have? Zelda and I could travel through the walls."

Ravio nodded. "That could work. The rest of us could circle the city. Well, except me. Mine is as soon as we enter, haha."

"The coward gets the easy one."

"Total bull."

"Go to hell, Ravio."

"Hey, hey, I didn't choose the easy life. It chose me...and speaking of that, here is the Sage of Spirit." The five rebels turned to the arriving Chief of the Gerudo dismounting her horse, Ravio motioning her over. "Everyone, this is Mareeha Riju, Chief of the Sage Gerudo."

Everyone welcomed her as she joined the group. She nodded to each of them, pausing to glance at two people. "You must be Link, the Hero, and you are Princess Zelda?"

Zelda nodded. "Pleasure to meet you, Chief Riju."

"Pleasure is all mine. Call me Riju." Riju then turned to the only non-human in the group, already knowing who it was. "You are Midna Twilight. I've heard so much about you, all of you, but Ganondorf spoke about you the most. I would like to thank you for preserving his life as you did."

Midna lowered her head. "Thank you. Do you… Do you know where he is?"

"Last I heard from him, he was in Parapa Desert early this morning. He is the true reason you have the Spirit Medallion, formerly in possession of the Yiga Clan."

"Oh."

Zelda intervened, wanting to get done with this mission as quickly as possible. "Riju, do you know the Requiem of Spirit?"

"Of course."

At that, Zelda stood up. "Then we can get moving." Zelda handed the Gerudo the yellow medallion, then began to address the group. "We know the plan. The four of you will circle the city, while Link and I will navigate to its center. Hilda and Ravio will travel together to the right, Midna and Riju to the left. Hopefully, Ralph and Oren are here soon. Any questions?"

"I'm good."

"Peachy."

"No."

"Understood."

"We're ready."

"Good… Let's get that Triforce."

* * *

Onox stood on the holy steps on the Temple of Time outside its sealed doors. He stared towards the south, the sun setting down the right horizon. His legion of monsters swarmed the city, awaiting the pesky Resistance in their bid for the golden power.

They were here. They will come. They will not pass. Onox will see to that, in honor of his king...No, in honor of himself. Onox was done trying to prove himself to the throne. If Vaati and Veran will continue to belittle him, he will make them regret it. All it will take...is a wish.

So under his golden helm, Onox chuckled as he began to channel his true power. Once he's done here, Vaati and Veran will have no choice but to recognize his loyalty. Then, the King and Queen of the Imperials will recognize true strength.


	41. The Temptation of the Ultimate Power

_Ravio and Hilda_

"Link, we are in position. I got two Darknuts in my sight guarding the south gate."

" _Darknuts?"_

"Yes, Darknuts. Blue ones too. In other words, I think you could take them out quicker with some sword beams than we could in a fight. They're also facing forward so arrows aren't the way to go."

Hilda took the spyglass from Ravio, looking at the forces not too far north of the mentioned Darknuts that surrounded Ravio's destination, the Pedestal of Forest (complete with a broken statue of a tree). "If we take them out, their allies might see it, and there's no guarantee that their defeat will be felt across all forces. They are too well organized to not have a general nearby."

" _Could it be Ghirahim? Or that other guy, Onox?"_

Ravio shrugged, standing to his full height. "If it was Vaati or Veran, we would feel that. I got my money on Onox. He had Darknuts before at Saria."

"I see those damn lizards again too. Great." Hilda gazed just a few meters right of the gate, where Link and Zelda were positioned. "Be careful using the bracelets, especially you Link. It takes mana and stamina to use its abilities, and since you aren't potent enough to use magic with aid, you will tire out quickest. I wouldn't worry too much about you, Zelda, but same warning."

" _Thanks. Midna, Riju, how are things on your end?"_

" _We are peachy. So far, so good."_

" _Great. Ravio, Princess Hilda, good luck to you."_

"Thanks Princess Zelda." Ravio placed his charm under his cloak, folding his arms as he looked down from the hill they were one to the gate several meters ahead. The easiest pedestal he was gifted, but it (so far) had the hardest entry, and he was stuck with the person he liked the least at the moment. "So...Any plans of infiltration, _Princess_?"

Hilda turned to Ravio, noting the force he spoke her title. "You're still mad at me."  
"Mad, no. I forgive you, but I haven't forgotten and never will. Now do you have an idea or no?"

Hilda turned away, focusing on their current plight. She had an idea, but to put it to use… It will be a while. "I have one, but we'll have to wait until the sun fully sets. I could use my powers as the Shadow Sage in the darkness to make us totally invisible. There would be less strain on me to conjure up the spell."

Ravio pondered on it for a moment, then sat down back. "It better work."

Hilda was now fed up with Ravio's attitude towards her. However, instead of lashing out, she calmly sat down beside him, folding her hands in front of her. "Ravio… If we are going to talk about this, what do you want me to say?"

"To tell me, with certainty, that there was no other way for you to save Lorule besides wishing it destroyed."

"I… I…" Hilda dropped her head, feeling tears stream down her cheeks as she looked away from her friend. It has been three years since it happened, and she remembered that for days she would think about what she had done, and if there was a better way to save her land. There was a simple answer to Ravio's question, as she had came to that conclusion long ago. "Yes. Yes, there were other options. But… I… I was foolish. I was afraid. I was impulsive. I saw the destruction caused by the Imperials, and it reminded me of the stories of my namesake. Of both our namesakes. So yes, I made a wish that destroyed our land for those reasons, and at the time it was the only way to make things right. I knew you wouldn't understand, so I lied to you about it. I knew that if you knew the truth… You would hate me then, as you hate me now. But if I told you then, maybe it could have been different. Maybe you could have understood. So, Ravio, please don't beat me up for this. I have done it to myself for three years."

Ravio watched as Hilda sobbed, feeling pangs of guilt for his anger. Sighing, he reached out to Hilda, wrapping his arm around her. With his other hand he lifted Hilda's face, wiping her tears. "Hilda, I do not hate you. I am not that mad you did what you did… Ok, I am, but that's not the point right now. I am furious you hid it from me and that it was the guy that attacked Lorule that told me this. I am disappointed that you didn't trust me with this. But I do forgive you."

"Why?"

"You are the only reminder to me that there once was a Lorule, and there's nothing that can bring our world back."

Hilda was about to respond, but closed her mouth as a memory flashed in her mind. How could she not have thought of this before ever since her group started on this quest? How could she had not thought of this years ago? The answer to their greatest trouble was here in Rauru Town, in a sealed temple. Her mind working, Hilda stood on her feet, gazing to the ruined Temple of Time. "Ravio."

"Yes, Hilda?"

"You would do anything to see Lorule again, would you?"

Ravio stood up, confused yet intrigued. What was Hilda saying? Of course he'll do anything to walk in Lorule Field, to shop at Thieve's Town, to explore the maze of the Dark Palace… "Yes."

"Even it is traitorous to the cause we fight for?"

"...What do you have planned?"

"The Triforce… It can grant the wish of any desire. Our desire will be to see Lorule returned..." Hilda turned to Ravio, looking at him straight in his eyes. "Are you with me, Ravio?"

He knew what his princess was implying, and it was traitorous. Normally Ravio would have said no, that there was another way to do this, that to intervene in Link and Zelda's mission would have dire consequences. But...maybe the person he was named after would say. That's what he did. This Ravio… He might be a coward, but he dearly loved his home. He was loyal to Lorule the country and Lorule the princess. He took Hilda's hand, gripping it tight, giving her his answer before looking to the ruined temple.

" _Link, Zelda, Midna...We're sorry."_

* * *

 _Riju and Midna_

The Gerudo and her impish companion raced quickly to the Spirit Pedestal. Nightfall was approaching, and the window of surprise was closing fast. Link and Zelda had already infiltrated the ruined town, Ravio and HIlda were delayed, so it was up to Riju and her pedestal to divert the attention of the Imperial Army from the others.

Unfortunately for them, the Pedestals of Light and Spirit were well within the city, and so were the corresponding Sages. Fortunately for Midna, as she found out when she as accidently spotted by a Lizalfos, her monstrous appearance gave her the cover of being one of the Imperials, while Riju had to resort to her skills as a Gerudo thief to traverse the ruined buildings. She was careful not to slip up, as the ruins were weak enough that if she planted her foot incorrectly, her life and the advantage of stealth they have could be forfeit. Thankfully, a flying imp distracted any possible hostiles from her.

As she flew, Midna was intrigued by the selection of monsters in the ranks. As she heard from Ravio and HIlda, Darknuts, Lizalfos, and Dinolfos populated the city, but since she was much deeper than they were, she saw more varieties. Bokoblins and tall, skinny versions of Moblins were also present, but instead of the red and blues, most of them were black and grey. If color rules still applied, those types were more dangerous than their common counterparts. Stalfos patrolled the city in different kinds, from human-shaped to Bokoblin. Midna also sworn she spotted the mane of a Lynel in the distance, and having some memories of those guys from Saria, they were just the brutes in this army. "These guys aren't playing. These are the tougher enemies."

Riju grunted as she took out scanned the ruins. "Definitely so. I have never seen half the monsters here. To think this was once the holy city of Hyrule… This is a disgrace."

Midna nodded. "Yeah."

"Ganondorf told me you and an Auru were from here. Where did you live?"

Midna flew up to Riju's side, taking a glance of the Temple of Time. Their current position was still far from the building, but close enough that she could see the damage upon it. How the temple still stood, she could never know. It has been many millennia since it was constructed, and, no pun intended, it withstood the test of time. She could say the same of her feelings towards Ganondorf.

Riju had said nothing of the sort, but Midna wasn't stupid. She could tell the Gerudo Chief had feelings for the Gerudo Prince, and if Ravio's story of his trip to Nabooru was true, there was more to that story. She could blame Ganondorf though. She saw Aveil in the not so decayed flesh, and could tell she was beautiful. Riju stands her before her, and she is a goddess. There is no way Ganondorf would pass up on Riju, a member of his race, to be with someone like Midna, especially if she didn't find a way out of this damn form.

Neither Zelda or Hilda could change her back, but Midna had an alternate plan. The magic Zant used to change her was of their mother's people. There was no way Zant could know such things unless he knew how to use their powers. Add the mask she found in Midoro, the one Zant said belong to her ancestors, he got it from somewhere. The answers were in one place, and though it pained Midna, she would have to go there.

She pointed to the northeast, just between the slightly visible Pedestal of Spirit and a approximate location of the Pedestal of Light. "My home is over there."

"I'm sure it was once a nice place."

"Yeah… It was. Let's continue going. We're almost there."

"Right." Riju leapt to the adjacent building, Midna flying right behind her. They traveled for a few more minutes before they were on a rooftop overlooking the Pedestal of Spirit. Unlike the rest of the city, the pedestal itself was untouched by erosion and fire. The marble landmark was distinguished by a slightly ruined statue of a woman holding her arm skyward. Looking around it, Midna and Riju could see the pedestal was guarded by a sitting woman, surrounded by the lizard and pig beasts.

However, the woman didn't look afraid, sitting contently by the pedestal. As a matter of fact, the monsters didn't even mind her. Midna looked to Riju, who was...enamoured with the sight. "Hey, do you think she is a leader to these beasts? They aren't attacking her."

Riju shook her head. "No, look. That woman...she shouldn't be here. She's dead."

"What?" Midna looked back down, analyzing the mysterious stranger. She had dark red hair, tied into a long ponytail underneath a ruby holder. On her dark forehead, a piece of topaz hung there as well as around her neck. All her clothes were white; the cloth around her breasts, her pants, the arm sleeves, all purely white. But what shocked Midna was when she looked up, not at her watchers, but up enough in their direction that Midna could see her face. Against the makeup the woman wore, she spotted two cool, green eyes flashing. "Who… Who is this?"

"That is no other than the Sage of Spirit before me, but to you, she's Ganondorf's mother, Nabooru Dragmire."

"Really?"

"Yeah. That's her. I can see the disdain she had for me in her eyes. I'm sure you know about how Ganondorf's parents fought over who'll be his mate."

"No, he never spoke of that. As far as I can tell, it has always been Aveil."

"That's true, to some extent. Aveil was the obvious choice. Ganondorf and her were tight as a Gordian preferred Aveil, which is ironic as she is a Sage Gerudo. But Malladus, Ganondorf's father, wanted to end the rift between my people and his by uniting his son and me. Eventually, Aveil won the right but the two of us were kept close. But if you ask Ganondorf who he chose, well… He liked Aveil as his best friend. As for me… The last day I saw him, just the day before Nabooru Town was sacked, we...did a thing. I loved him, sure, and even now, I still do… But i know for a fact he desires to be with you, Midna Twilight. He misses you so much I could see his pain in his eyes." Riju looked to Midna, stepping up to the ledge. "He's under the influence of Ganon. I don't know how deep he was on Death Mountain, but… I tried my best to reason with him, that Ganon and his promise of power was wrong. You, however, have the best chance to get to him, and you must. The world has a demon; it doesn't need the devil. Now to go to the same place as one from my childhood." Riju leaped down, landing by "Nabooru" almost inaudibly. She looked around at the guarding Lizalfos, Moblins, and Bokoblins, relieved to see none of them had noticed her or Midna so far. As a matter of fact, it seemed the monsters weren't even paying attention. Moblins had the height to see the rebels on the rooftops, while the lizards were natural hunters. There was no way they were unalerted...unless… Riju turned to the seated former Sage of Spirit, who winked back.

"Surprised?"

"What did you do?"

"You could say I've tampered with their fighting spirit, though it will fade once the pedestal is activated. I suggest you get busy, successor."

"Right." Riju looked up to Midna, pointing in the direction of the Pedestal of Light. "Get going. Once I do my thing, we won't have the element of surprise anymore."

Midna nodded. "Be careful, Sage of Spirit." Riju watch as Midna darted off, then turned towards the pedestal, taking the Medallion of Spirit in hand. She analyzed the stand that topped the structure, noting the depression that, if faced front side down, the medallion would make a perfect fit. But first, she had to take up the mantle of the Sage of Spirit, even if that meant conversing with the older one. She turned her head slightly, just enough to look at the former queen. "Why?"

"Why, that in my life and in my death, you still lose? Why to you did it seem that I hated you for my son? Why did I go against my husband? It was simple, Mareeha. I was protecting our people."

"From what?"

"A united Gerudo. He was no fool, but once I showed him what the unity between Daemon and Sage Gerudo too early could do, he resigned his fight for you. Aveil was chosen. She was chosen not because I hated you, but for the survival of one Gerudo once the other fell. I had my duties as the Sage of Spirit to Hyrule to protect it, but I also had a duty to the Sage Gerudo, to ensure that if my bloodline with Malladus fell, then my bloodline with Urbosa wouldn't so the next sage, should I fall, would finish what I started."

Riju turned away, stricken with realization. Nabooru knew what would happen to the Daemon Gerudo, that the Imperials would come eventually. "My mother… She died because of…"

"She knew the risk would come for her as well. That's why we kept Sage and Daemon separate. That's why, my dear niece, I denied you. But do not take that for shame. Had there been a different situation, you and Ganondorf would be as one. Even now, as you stand before me, I see a woman with true with the spirit to stick to her morals, even if it makes her leave her friend. I see a chief with the spirit to fight adversity, even with the odds aren't in her favor. I see a queen with the spirit to take up arms against anything, even her own king. Mareeha Riju, Your Highness, the dream of my husband for you and his son has not passed. The spirit of all Gerudo rests with you both. In time, he will join you once more. But first, we must do this." Nabooru walked beside Riju, placing a hand on the pedestal. "To restore the Kingdom of Hyrule and reunite our people…You must travel forward through time's flow. Listen to this Requiem of Spirit… This melody will lead a child back to the desert." Nabooru raised up two fingers to her mouth, softly blowing the tune known as the Requiem of Spirit. Riju mocked her, and the two Gerudo played the song as the younger woman set the medallion in the stand. A soft orange glow radiated around the pedestal, and then immediately shot up to the darkened sky. Riju gazed up to the sky, then took out her Gossip Stone. "Everyone, Spirit is activated." Riju then turned to her aunt's position, noticing the queen was gone. Riju didn't mind. Smiling softly, she watched as the monsters around her finally noticed her, grunting and roaring in alert. Riju took out her twin scimitars from her back, ready to do battle against the beasts.

 _Nabooru...Malladus...Mother… I will not fail you._

* * *

"That's the first...I don't care how you do it. The chosen are in here somewhere. Find the others, kill them, but the Hero and Princess, they'll come to this square…"

* * *

 _Link and Zelda_

As expected, once Riju activated her pedestal, the Imperials were alerted. Thankfully Ravio hadn't got to his yet, as the extra time under the radar was beneficial to the Hero and Princess. Navigating the ruins of the holy city, having to become moving graffiti to avoid detection, it was definitely taking Link and Zelda too much time to get to the temple in the city's center. Determination, however, kept them going.

Popping out the merge between wall and man, Link and Zelda rematerialized to their normal selves. Finding themselves in an alleyway, Link dusted himself off and walked to where the alley met a road deeper into the city. Checking both sides for monsters, Link waved Zelda over. "I don't know how far we are in the city, but I'm winded from the wall-jumping. Whatever progress we have left has to be on foot. It should be dark enough we'll have some cover from the night."

"Possibly." Zelda raised her stone to her mouth, desiring to speak with the unaccounted Sages. "Ravio, HIlda, progress?"

" _This is Hilda. We have made way into the city, on route to the Pedestal of Forest. Should be a few more minutes."_

"Great. Midna?"

" _Same. Almost there."_

"Okay. Zelda out." Zelda turned back to Link, who continued to stare down the road. "Link, is everything okay?"

"For better or worse, yes. The road is clear...too clear." Link took off his cap, letting his fairy go free. "Spryte, is this throwing you off as well?"

Spryte nodded. "Yeah… I can feel darkness across the city, but when i concentrate on this road… there's nothing, expect for something all the way down in the center of the city. I believe this road leads to the front of the Temple of Time. It has been a while since I have…"

Link turned to Spryte, who was holding her head. "Spryte?"

"It's nothing Link. It's just that...it feels as if I've been here before."

"Like you remember seeing the Triforce in Old Kasuto?"

"Yeah…" Spryte faced her Hylians, tapping her toes in the air. "That wasn't the first time. I haven't told either of you this, but when Horsehead knocked you two out in Ordon, of course I was watching over you two. You know that Shade came from Ordon to look for you."

Zelda nodded. "Yes we know this. But what does that have to do with you?"

The fairy sighed. "When he came to the fairy spring and let me see his face, I had a feeling that I could immediately trust that face. There was something in me that made me feel calm at the moment, that I knew that face would make everything alright. I mean, I still freaked out, but it was to a lesser degree. I just...trusted your lives with him, without question. Nobody does that, even if you know the person, you still question."

Link turned to Zelda, then scooped up Spryte and placed her on his shoulder. "Maybe you're thinking too hard on this."

"Maybe. Anyway, we got a clear shot until we get close to whatever is at the end of this road, so we can take our time."

"Yeah." Link kept the Master Sword, Zelda drawing her bow. They slowly walked down the street, checking every intersection for signs of Imperial soldiers. Neither Spryte or Zelda sensed anything close by except the looming darkness ahead of them. Link had a bad feeling it was a trap, and he knew Zelda and Spryte felt the same. It was too convenient that the road, this singular road, was devoid of monsters completely immediately after the Spirit Pedestal was activated. This singular road led to a unknown enemy, and though Zelda's story would make it unlikely, Link was not dropping the idea that Vaati himself would be at the end, waiting for Link and Zelda at the steps of the Temple of Time.

The ancient marble temple loomed over the trio as they came to what used to be a market square. Ruined carts and stores dotted the plaza of the Temple of Time, and in the center of it wall was a barely functioning fountain, the emblem of Hyrule eroded above the fountain's mouth.

"Oh my," Zelda exclaimed, astonished by the damage around the ancient temple. "Just think, 10 years ago, this place was once a bustling square, now a testament to a better age."

Spryte nodded, fluttering off Link's shoulder. "Just think what 100 years could do."

"This place would still be in ruins, with a breath of the wild within." Zelda turned towards a group of ruined carts, spotting something gleaming in the remaining sunlight. She walked towards it, placing her bow on her back to free her hands to shift through the debris. Her hands grabbed the mysterious item, and out came a perfectly intact golden harp. She dusted it off, holding it up. "Link, look. A harp. I haven't held one since we lived in Ordon."

Link nodded, but he had other things on his mind, specifically the threat that was supposed to be here. "Spryte, is it here?"

"Yes, I've tripled checked since we got here-LINK!"

Link heard the clanking of metal and the sound of a weapon being readied, turning around and holding his shield up in time to deflect a ball and chain. The chain receded, retreating to its owner, the golden armored knight from Saria Town. He held the upper half of his weapon, a large battle axe, on his shoulder, looking through his helmet at the chosen pair.

"Alert as always, Link the Hero. So glad you can join us, Princess Zelda."

Zelda took her position beside Link, drawing her own steel. "General Onox, if I remember."

Onox grinned. "It is an honor to know you remember me, and it is even a greater honor to fight you in this once beautiful city. It was once known as Hyrule Castle Town and the capital of the rising Hyrulean Kingdom. Do you know the history of this place?"

Link rolled his eyes. "Please don't."

Onox did anyway. "The Temple of Time. It was here before us, and it will be here after us. It has withstood the test of ages and the trials of seasons. Many men and women had gathered in its halls, but much fewer have seen its true purpose. The temple is the gateway to the Sacred Realm, and there, access to the Triforce. Only those with the require trinkets may open the Doors of Time...once called the Spiritual Stone, but in the present age you know them as the Pendants of Virtue. There is the Ocarina of Time, and playing the song of the Royal Family along with the pendants placed at the Pedestal of Time will unlock the doors. Of course, to get inside, you need the Six Sages to activate their pedestals, but you know all this. What is it you don't know...Oh. That." Onox pointed towards the sunset, where, though barely visible, Link, Spryte, and Zelda could make out the shape of a large bird. Link recognized it immediately as the bird machine that appeared on Death Mountain beside the lizard.

"No, no no… He's coming."

Onox chuckled. "Yes. My master and mistress will witness the fall of heroes and princesses. You will die here due to a dream you had of a free Hyrule, while I, General Onox, will have eternal glory myself. Maybe I'll have a wish of my own...As you know, if I take your trinkets and enter the Temple of Time myself, the Triforce will be at my grasp, I could make myself greater than Vaati and Veran, and all living things will be under my control! That is the world of darkness that I long for-AHH!"

Onox turned around, growling as he gazed upon the outstretched hand of Zelda, still glowing with the fiery embers it casted. "If that is your plan, then it is our duty to stop you. If you so desire to rule this world, then you'll have to get pass Link and I first."

Onox grinned, lowering his battle axe. "That's a great idea, but you'll have to wait your turn, Princess." Onox reached out, blasting Zelda and Spryte away with a monstrous swirl of wind towards one of the streets that lead the heroes to the square. Link looked back, seeing Zelda barely land on her feet while Spryte tried to regain control of flight. Their path back was blocked by more tornadoes. Fortunately, sight wasn't restricted, and once Link saw that his friends were okay, he turned his full attention to Onox.

"You're going to pay for this. For Labrynna, for all the harm you have done, and for the harm you would do."

"Heh heh heh. No, boy, it will be you who will pay. I've waited countless centuries for this. Vengeance shall be mine, here and now."


	42. General of Darkness, Onox

_Ravio and Hilda_

Hilda's powers worked perfectly; as the southern side of the city was receding under the cloak of darkness, the Sage of Shadow used the change of light to mask her and Ravio's movement. To the Darknuts that guarded the southern gate and beyond within the city, the pair was invisible, a shadow in the night. Hilda was careful not to step into any lingering light from the mostly set sun, or else her power would be broken.

While Hilda concentrated on her powers, Ravio's thoughts rocked his mind. Hilda's plan was a double-edged sword; on one side, they would have their homeland back, while on the other, they would be betraying Zelda and the others. But letting Zelda have the Triforce, or anyone at all, was a double-edged sword; Link and Zelda would definitely bring peace to the land, but the Princess didn't have the guts to eliminate the Imperials with a few words. Vaati having it was certain doom for all, but there was one option Ravio still believed in, and that was forgetting the Triforce altogether. Of course, that plan was considerable until Riju lit the sky orange.

He was loyal to Lorule and its royalty, but the friends he made in this world gained his as well. It was a dilemma, one that would come down to whoever got to the Triforce if, and only _if,_ Zelda failed. The prospect of seeing his homeland, his countrymen, his little bird… He couldn't shake off the feeling it was wrong.

"Ravio." Snapping to attention, Ravio looked to Hilda, then to his surroundings. They were in a plaza dedicated to the Forest Pedestal, guarded by three Darknuts and five Lizalfos. They were still under Hilda's cloak, but if a similar event to the Spirit Pedestal happens, it wouldn't last much longer.

"I'll make this quick. Will the cloak hold until I get there?"

"Yeah. Now go. We don't have much time… I sense a great power here in the city...and greater in the outskirts."

Ravio nodded. That meant the Imperial King was here, along with a slightly lesser threat. He walked quickly to the Pedestal of Forest, taking out the medallion from under his robe and around his neck. He held it face-down above the hole the medallion went, "Well, here goes nothing."

"Are you sure what you are planning to do is best for two worlds?" Ravio jumped back, thinking that the voice of a young child had invaded his mind. No, that was crazy. There was nobody else here. "Oh, is that what you think?" This time, Ravio looked up the statue of the tree, where at the top, there was indeed a young girl (or a small lady) sitting on top of it. Everything besides her fair skin and brown boots was green; her hair, her eyes, her tunic. Ravio began to freak out, hoping that he wasn't the only one who saw this, and to confirm, he looked to Hilda.

Hilda saw but did not engage the pair at the pedestal, for good reason. It didn't take much longer for Ravio to figure out who he was talking to.

"You're… You are Saria, the Sage of Forest."

The little person laughed, pushing herself off the tree, landing beside Ravio with the grace only a ghost could. "Yes, that's me. But before you ask, no, I'm not a Kokiri, nor a preteen child. I was around before this mess, and died trying to fix it." She scoffed at that, turning back to the tree in front of them. "To be able to fix our mistakes… Nature doesn't do that. That's a human thing. We are human, but as the Sages of Forest, we are more attuned to nature than the other sages. We maintain the natural order of the world. In essence, we are Farore, if Fire and Water represent Din and Nayru. From the forests, I have learned one thing."

Ravio was impressed that a woman who barely came halfway up his rib was so knowledgeable. "What… What is that?"

"That when a mistake happens, no matter how severe, nature doesn't try to correct it. No, what it does is move forward. A fire razes a forest, it doesn't try to rebuild the forest but creates a new one instead on the ashes of the old. A drought plaques a field, the plants don't try to steal water from each other, but eventually, adapt to use less water than usual until the drought ends. We call it many things. Evolution. Selection. Adaptation. They all mean the same thing, to keep going to the future while not letting the past hinder us. In retrospect, us Sages didn't adapt. We...were too ready to take back Hyrule. We went in, without our Link and Zelda, thinking we could do it without them but we should have adapted. We should have waited a while longer. The time was wrong, and we paid for it one by one."

Ravio crossed his arms. There was a lesson in this, and he knew exactly what the old sage was saying. He had to let the past go if he was to move to the future. The past was Lorule. The future was Hyrule. "You want me to forget my homeland?"

Saria thinned her lips. "In the way you want to remember it, yes. Lorule is part of who you are, and it will always shape you, but you are now in Hyrule. You fought for Lorule, but now you must fight for Hyrule. You swore loyalty to Lorule, now swear it to Hyrule. You bowed and protected Lorule, but here you shall bow to and protect Hyrule. Don't let the past die, but never let it blind you to the present and the future. Nature doesn't, so why should you?" Saria turned to the stand on top the pedestal, pushing Ravio to it. "Now I believe we've held up Her Highness long enough. Shadow Sages have a short patience for some reason… You know what to do."

"Right…" Ravio held the medallion as he had previously, then began reciting the Minuet of Forest. "The flow of time is always cruel... Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it... A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days." Ravio paused a moment, thinking just how much this quote reflected on his current situation. He whistled the song as he set the medallion in, and a green light ejected to the sky, coloring it green with the activation of the Pedestal of Forest. Remembering Hilda, he rushed to the princess, but it was too late. The Darknuts and Lizalfos had finally taken notice of the pair, charging towards the Loruleans fiercely.

Hilda tugged on Ravio, breaking into a sprint. "Ravio, we got to go."

Ravio followed, but turned back, knowing that a fight here will waste time, but there was no way they could avoid one from the Lizalfos (the speedier bunch. Darknuts were inhibited by their armor). Thinking fast, Ravio held his hand out, reaching out for the Lizalfos' predatory instinct, and shutting it down. To his amazement, it worked. The lizards ceased there pursuit, almost forgetting the retreating humans entirely. It was enough for Hilda to slip them back under her cloak. Catching their breaths, Hilda nodded to Ravio, appreciating his efforts. "Don't know what you did, but it worked."

"I suppressed their natural instinct to hunt, making them more docile. It's a temporary fix, and it will only work on animals." Ravio shrugged, then turned back to the monsters. Back under the cloak, the Loruleans were safe from the Darknuts, while the Lizalfos were still under the effects of Ravio's meddling. He turned back to Hilda, noting the road ahead. "I think we should get to your pedestal. We got a long ways to go."

Hilda smirked. "Yeah, we do."

* * *

 _Midna_

Her home was still standing. All the rubble, all the ruins, all the debris, and it is the Twilight residence that, for some reason, stands unscathed. Midna almost thanked Zant for most likely being responsible for their home to be in such condition, then it made sense that he kept it this way. He had been here, she could tell.

Midna closed the front door, observing the house with curiosity. Yes, she knew she had a mission just a few blocks away, but Ravio had just activated Forest. She had time until Hilda, Oren, and Ralph did so. Of course, she could waste her time here afterward but she didn't know what would happen once she made it to the pedestal. Best take her chances now.

Thankfully, Zant was not smart enough to tidy the place up or hide an open bookcase in the living room that Midna never remembered being open like that in the first place. She floated over that way over to the open bookcase, noting a black book drawn out like a lever. Of course, it was fake, but Midna could remember a time when she would desire a book from the bookcase, her mother would always give her one warning.

" _Remember Midna, do not touch the black book. You aren't old enough for it yet."_

" _Why not, Mother?"_

" _You are not ready for what lies behind the front cover."_

Turning away from the book, the bookcase functioned like a door, a stairway leading down deeper into the house. "I'm ready now, Mother." Midna floated down the dark staircase, glad that her new form allowed sight in the darkness. She came upon a small room, decorated with similar highlights that Midoro Palace had. Zant must have got his inspiration from here. Inside the room, books and papers were scattered across a lone, large, circular table. Pictures hung on the walls, showing the same four people in varying numbers. Midna easily recognized her mother, as many had said they both looked alike, and now being an adult, Midna could say the same. They both had long hair, though Midna's mother's was more red than orange. They had the same red eyes, the same nose structure, and if Midna could remember, her mother was around her current height and physique, though probably not as toned as Midna. But one difference between mother in memory and the photos was her skin color. Her mother was admittedly paler than the fairest skinned of Hylians, but in the photos, she was royal blue and black.

The people in the paintings were much like her. If the people in the paintings were indeed her mother's parents, then it was so that Zant wasn't crazy to call himself a king. The eldest man and the other woman in the pictures were old enough and loving to her mother that them being her parents was a no-brainer, and their attires and jewelry said king and queen.

" _Mother, what were my grandparents like?"_

" _My child, your grandparents are great people. Your grandfather is a kind and wise man, your grandmother a beautiful and loving woman."_

" _How come we can never visit them."_

" _Because...where they are...I cannot bring myself to go back."_

" _Why not?"_

" _I lost a...friend there. I don't want the pain to return."_

There was the fourth person picture, a second male. Her mother hesitated when she called him 'friend,' so was it the truth, or was he more than a friend? None of the other pictures, even the one with them alone, brought the truth out, but Midna was sure he was special to her mother. If he was… Midna never really gave much thought to him, but now seeing this man, could he be her and Zant's father? It made perfect sense to Midna.

He was quite handsome, and in a weird sense, Zant looked somewhat like him, if she must say so.

Midna turned to the table, ignoring the books laid across it. Instead, her eyes went for a more interesting prize, that of a black glass fragment with white symbols that faintly glowed in the darkness. She reached out for it, holding it in her hands. She looked down to the writing in front of where the fragment was placed. It had a drawing of a completed mirror that the fragment belonged to, along with some writing underneath. "There is a dimension beyond that known to man. It isn't a parallel world or a realm that molds itself after one's heart. It is a realm where the greatest darkness in this world's history lies. It is a history of when the gods themselves had to come from almighty high themselves to save their creation. This world sees it twice, when night merges with the day at sunrise, and when day merges with the night at sunset. They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs… The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight… That place is called the Twilight Realm." The rest of the writing was in a different language from Hylian, but it was familiar. Ah, Midna remembered her mother teaching her native tongue exclusively to Midna, and it seemed the rest of the passage was written in a way that no one who didn't know the tongue could read it. Midna looked at the mirror fragment, knowing just why Zant didn't take the piece for himself. He couldn't read his mother's tongue. "Whatever Mother wants me to do with this, she knew Zant couldn't. She must have known Zant was not right all along." Midna set the fragment down, replacing it with the sheet of paper. "Okay, let's see what it says. This...mirror fragment is...just one of three. Its sisters...lie in the land of Hyrule,..one in the hands of its darkness,..the other in the hands of its light. Find them, join all three, and home, my daughter, you shall see."

" _Midna! Where are you?"_ Riju. Oh, gods, she had nearly forgotten the mission. Picking up the mirror, she 'pocketed' it for later, taking her Gossip Stone out.

"Hey, Riju, what's up?"

" _You should have been here at Light by now. I had to fight my way here, so I know you had it easy. What's the holdup? Did you go home for real?"_

Midna rolled her eyes, departing the cellar. "I am on my way to the Pedestal. See you there"

* * *

 _Link_

Link let his bow linger in position for a moment as smoke billowed around the bombed General Onox. He dropped it, hoping that, if the armor didn't give it, it had some damage to it at least. It was impenetrable by a sword, and though Link was faster, Onox's strength was far superior. He had only a taste of it when the battle ax grazed his side. It hurt enough that Link secretly wanted to tag in someone else, but it was just him and Onox in this square.

Said man walked out the smoke, unharmed. Link scoffed at the absurdity of his situation. How did his predecessor thousands of years ago fight this man? What was the weakness the general was hiding, and how did Link exploit it? He had little time to ponder that as Onox leaped into the air, landing a few feet away from Link with a huge shockwave that could have destroyed the entire plaza. Link managed to catch himself from completely falling, kneeling as he waited for the ground to stop shaking before charging forward. He went in shield first, holding the Master Sword out and, for the first time, charged the sword beam. Onox detached his ax from the chain and threw it at Link. Expecting a projectile attack (though from the spiked ball, not the ax), Link got on his knees, barely evading the weapon as it passed over his body. As he got within range of Onox, the general swung the ball, but Link evaded with a sidestep right and spun, performing a full-powered spin attack under Onox's right arm. Blade met armor, and Link ended up behind Onox. Lowering his sword and shield, he turned his head to see the results of his work.

Purple smoke escaped from under Onox's right arm, the general himself tending to the impossible wound. Link allowed himself to smile. Onox's armor was strong, but it couldn't beat the Master Sword at full power. Unfortunately, Onox now knew this too. He turned to face Link, growling as he reclaimed his ax. "You might have scratched me, but you are far from winning."

Link chuckled as he readied himself again. "Then I'll get closer." Link swung the Master Sword against Onox's ax, trading and exchanging meetings of steel. Link had to remember to thank Farore for enhancing his abilities whenever the Pendant of Courage glowed, or else this fight would have ended before it began or Link would have to scramble for strategies.

He was focused on the General of Darkness until the sky illuminated once more, glowing a heavenly yellow. Link looked to the north, where the Pedestal of Light was located. _Midna! That's three down, three to go. Where's Ralph and Oren?_

"ARRRGH!" Link's lack of focus allowed Onox to take advantage, knocking Link with a strong armored fist. The Hero of the Resistance cried out, flying a few meters back, crashing into some carts. Link tried to move, but a sharp pain in his abdomen prevent such a thing. He looked down to see a piece of wood protruding into his left oblique, and he lowered his head back to calm himself. Onox's armor clanked against each other as he came forth, standing a few feet away from Link but not out of the reach of his ax. To Onox, this was it. He had the Hero right where he wanted him. He looked across the plaza where the Princess of Hyrule and their annoying bug continued to try to enter and help, but they were too late. "The legend will end, and with it, darkness shall reign. Redemption is mine, and mine alone. It has been an honor, Hero, to fight you once more." Onox raised his ax, intending to bring it down vertically on Link.

It was intended, but a surprise distracted Onox from his plans. A small ball bounced between Onox and Link, exploding seconds later and clouding the area with thick smoke. Onox growled as he tried to wave away the smoke, then felt a sharp blade puncture his left side. Onox fell on his knees, roaring as loudly as his lungs could muster. The smoke parted from around him, Onox looking up to his target. Link was gone, and whoever attacked him wasn't around either. That pissed off the knight to no end. "Hero!"

"I believe you're looking for us, Onox." That voice, Onox recognized immediately. Standing to his feet, Onox turned around to meet the speaker. One of the pair was Link, tossing aside an empty bottle and looking healed. The other was another man, dressed in the jumpsuit of the Sheikah Clan and wearing a white scarf around his neck and mandible. Onox bared his teeth in anger.

"Sheik. You bastard."

"Hello, old friend. It has been a while." Sheik folded his arms, turning to the Temple of Time to the right. "Last time we met, this city was burning, and my friends failed to get here. Now, eight years later, we're here again, and a new group of heroes is attempting to do the same." He drew a curved blade, similar to Zelda's own sword, and got into his battle position. "I won't fail this time." Sheik charged, leaping and flipping in the air for a huge helm splitter. Onox blocked the strike, pushing the Sheikah leader away, but the scarfed warrior was not deterred. Once he landed, he threw another small device at the knight. Thinking it was another smoke bomb, Onox brought his arm up, but a small yet forceful explosion sent the golden Imperial flying off his feet.

While the Imperial was down, Sheik turned to Link, still recovering from his own fight. "The Master Sword is the only thing that'll fully penetrate his armor with a spell. I'll create an opening. Concentrate as much charge as you can on that sword, and when I call, fire it."

Link nodded and watched as Sheik rejoined the battle. Turning away from the battle, Link looked towards Zelda and Spryte, still blocked from the plaza by the tornadoes. "Zel, can you not teleport to the other side?"

" _No. I have tried to do so. The tornadoes are interfering with the connection from here to there. You and Sheik are on your own."_

Link sighed, then began to charge the Master Sword, pointing it at the fighting Onox and Sheik. "Do you know him?"  
" _Yeah. Impa is his wife. Before coming to Ordon, I stayed with the Sheikah in New Kasuto. I barely remember my time there, but I will always remember the warrior who dressed as a woman who dressed as a man to disguise herself."_

"Oh." Link watched as the glow of the Master Sword increased from its normal state to a bright light in the darkening sky, but felt it needed more, even with the aid of the Pendant of Courage. To get more, he'll need Spryte and Zelda's help. To get them here, the tornadoes would need to be eliminated...or disrupted long enough for the princess and fairy to make the jump. He aimed the beam towards the tornado in front of them. "Spryte, get close to Zelda. Zelda, once you feel the link, make the jump." Link swiped his sword to create a slice beam, watching it fly towards the tornado and cut through. His plan worked; as soon as the beam made initial contact, Zelda felt the connection between her and Link and used it to make her and Spryte "jump through" the tornado. They landed a second later at Link's side, who was already preparing another beam, this one for Onox. "We need to charge this beam up more. Lend the Master Sword your power!"

"Right!" Zelda gripped Link's hand, Spryte landing on top of Zelda's. The beam began to grow immensely, so much that the Hylians had to squint their eyes and they had to readjust the sword to get a steady grip.

Luckily for them, Sheik noticed the size of the beam, grinning under his scarf as a result. That wouldn't just break Onox's armor; it might do actual physical damage. That smile shifted to Sheik's eyes. "Onox, I am enjoying this fight, but I'm afraid it must end."

"With your demise, Sheikah."

"No, demon, with your own." Sheik jumped high enough to avoid Onox's ax, shouting to the teenagers "Now!" He landed on all fours just as the beam flew over him, knocking into Onox with force. Onox screamed in agony, smoke exiting his armor in intense amounts. He fell first on both legs, then his body fell flat on the ground with a thundering thud.

His cry died not much longer afterwards.

Sheik got to his feet, sheathing his blade and saying a short prayer for Onox. Turning around, Sheik made his way to the heroes, lowering his scarf as he approached. "Good work, Hero."

Link nodded, sheathing the Master Sword. "You too."

"And you, Princess." Sheik placed a hand on Zelda's shoulder, smiling proudly. "It has been a long time, but I see Impa's training turned out well."

"A long time it has been, Sheik. How is the clan?"

"Hidden amongst the shadows, but ready to strike. I gave the elders a lecture they'll never forget." Sheik turned to the body of Onox, raising his eyebrow. "Luckily we got here in time."

"Where's Impa?"

"She's assisting the Shadow Sage. I should go find her, tell her that you are okay."

While the humans chatted, Spryte concentrated on the body of Onox. For some reason, she could feel his presence linger, instead of fade away like a dead person. As a matter of fact, it did the complete opposite, and it was doing that fast. "Umm, Link."

"Yeah?"

Spryte pointed to Onox, her arm wavering in fear. "Onox...he's...not dead."

"What?" Before anyone else could question Spryte, the ground began to quake. The smoke exiting Onox began to float up to the sky, merging high above the square. The only thing that was left as the last of Onox move up was his armor.

Sheik, Link, and Zelda drew their weapons, shocked by this turn of events. "What the hell is this?"

"That should have killed him. That was the plan!"

"Gah, hah, hah!" The voice of Onox thundered across the plaza, proof that the General of Darkness was not done yet. "Not bad at all! But I'm done toying with you! I will show you my true might!" The smoke in the air began to expand, and a bright light shined across the square. The rebels covered their eyes until the light ceased, then faced the sky to get a glimpse of Onox's "true might." It was a large, dark-colored dragon, with a rocky, white head and arms. A large jewel was encrusted on Onox's forehead, just above the fiery-orange eyes that saw the doom of the rebels. "Gwah hah hah! I was summoned from the Evil Realm by Vaati! See my true form! Feel the might of a dark dragon!" Onox reared his head back, taking in air as a blue fireball began to form in the dragon's mouth, then it was exhaled forcefully towards Link and company.

Zelda stepped forward, channeling her power and the Pendant of Wisdom, threw her hand up and yelled "Nayru's Love!" The blue diamond shield enveloped over her and her allies, holding as the fireball made contact against it. Zelda held her ground as the fireball tried to crush the shield, but the Princess was a little stronger as the fireball dispersed. However, the shield fell as well due to Zelda's exhaustion, the Princess falling on her feet. "I… I won't be able to do it again."

Unfortunately for them, Onox was not waiting for Zelda to recharge. He began to charge another fireball, one stronger than the last, to end the rebellion once and for all...


	43. The Battle of Rauru

"Onox...he's...not dead."

"What?" Before anyone else could question Spryte, the ground began to quake. The smoke exiting Onox began to float up to the sky, merging high above the square. The only thing that was left as the last of Onox move up was his armor.

Sheik, Link, and Zelda drew their weapons, shocked by this turn of events. "What the hell is this?"

"That should have killed him. That was the plan!"

"Gah, hah, hah!" The voice of Onox thundered across the plaza, proof that the General of Darkness was not done yet. "Not bad at all! But I'm done toying with you! I will show you my true might!" The smoke in the air began to expand, and a bright light shined across the square. The rebels covered their eyes until the light ceased, then faced the sky to get a glimpse of Onox's "true might." It was a large, dark-colored dragon, with a rocky, white head and arms. A large jewel was encrusted on Onox's forehead, just above the fiery-orange eyes that saw the doom of the rebels. "Gwah hah hah! I was summoned from the Evil Realm by Vaati! See my true form! Feel the might of a dark dragon!" Onox reared his head back, taking in air as a blue fireball began to form in the dragon's mouth, then it was exhaled forcefully towards Link and company.

Zelda stepped forward, channeling her power and the Pendant of Wisdom, threw her hand up and yelled "Nayru's Love!" The blue diamond shield enveloped over her and her allies, holding as the fireball made contact against it. Zelda held her ground as the fireball tried to crush the shield, but the Princess was a little stronger as the fireball dispersed. However, the shield fell as well due to Zelda's exhaustion, the Princess falling on her feet. "I… I won't be able to do it again."

Unfortunately for them, Onox was not waiting for Zelda to recharge. He began to charge another fireball, one stronger than the last, to end the rebellion once and for all…

" _Labrynna, Rito, let them fly!"_ Onox was bombarded with explosions from the exterior, disabling his attack. He roared in fury as a flying blue bear zipped passed him, followed by multi-colored birds, some with riders, others without.

Zelda smiled as chatter emitted from her Gossip Stone, knowing that help had arrived. "Ralph and the Resistance, they made it!"

* * *

 _Bagu_

Bagu gazed over the plains surrounding Rauru Town and the ruined city itself, noting the impressive numbers the King of Labrynna, despite the past misdeeds the young man presented, was able to amass. They weren't here with Bagu and his army to save Hyrule alone, but to protect their lands as well.

"General." Bagu turned to Shade, who pointed to the assembly on the plains. "They await the command of the Resistance."

"You should be leading us."

Shade shook his head, gazing at the distant northern horizon. "No, I have my destiny to meet today. You have yours. Give them the call."

Bagu nodded, then raised up his charm. "This is General Bagu of the Resistance of Hyrule. All armies not of Hyrule report in."

"This is Commander Linebeck of the Phantom Isles, reporting in." Bagu turned to the newly promoted commander, Linebeck nervously shaking his legs. "I miss the waters already."

" _This is King Ambi of Labrynna and Holodrum, reporting in."_

" _This is King Elegant of Calatia, reporting in."_

" _This is Commander Combsly of Hytopia, reporting in."_

" _This is King Komali of the Rito, representing the Great Sea Alliance, reporting in."_

" _This is Sheik of the Sheikah Clan, reporting in. Thanks for the save."_

"Sheik?" Shade exclaimed, before chuckling to himself. Bagu smiled himself. The Sheikah bastards were still around and kicking.

" _This is Princess Zelda Harkinian Hyrule. I thank you all for coming. General Bagu, may I address the army?"_

"Yes ma'am."

" _Thank you. Everyone, I am sure Ralph briefed you all on what this situation is for coming here. We have a special guest present from the Imperials. To the north, you can see an enormous bird in the air, but that is just a mechanical beast. Within, the King and Queen of the Imperials watch this battle. Now you do not owe me this what you have done, but most of you knew my mother and know my father, so in her place, I ask of you to fight for Hyrule, but if not, fight for the world. Starting with the dragon you see in the sky and the Imperials within the city. Give the Imperials a ride to hell, or take them with you. Make it known that we are done with tyranny, with darkness, and with destruction. Tonight, we may not take the throne, but we will even the odds."_

A cheer resonated around the plains, loud enough that Bagu was sure the gods in the heavens could feel it. He hoped Vaati could, and if he couldn't, they'll make this battle loud. "All ground forces, engage the city. We must assist the Sages to their pedestals so that the Hero and Princess can get to the Temple of Time. Charge, for Hyrule… Nay, for the world!"

"For the Phantom Isles!"

" _For Labrynna!"_

" _For Calatia!"_

" _For the Great Sea!"_

" _For Hytopia!"_

Bagu turned to his soldiers behind him, drawing his steel. "For Hyrule!"

* * *

 _Ralph_

"Alrighty boys and girls from Labrynna and Holodrum, this is your captain speaking. Underneath that giant piece of darkness is the lovely Princess Zelda and her dumb ass hero, Link. We are to get them to the Temple of Time while assisting the Sages to their respective pedestals. I am told only three remain; mine, Oren's and the elegant Princess Hilda's. Oren, take your squadron and defend your destination. Those assigned to the Oracle, follow her to the northeast to assist the Sage of Shadow. My group, we're taking down the big guy."

" _Copy, Ralph."_

" _Copy, Your Majesty."  
_

" _Copy, you asshole."_

Ralph chuckled as he redirected Moosh and the flyers behind him towards the center of the city. The dragon was clearly visible now, having been covered by smoke from the first attack by the flyers. The dragon, General Onox's true form, was just as described as in the story of the Oracles in Holodrum's history. That, and the fact Onox led the attack on Labrynna, gave Ralph two good reasons to pop the dragon back to whence he came from.

"Sir, what about the Rito?"

Ralph had temporarily forgotten about the humanoid birds. The Rito were master archers, and Ralph had seen their art firsthand during the first attack run. "Call them in. The more hits we land on Onox, the better chances we got of bringing him down."

Ralph turned to the southwest, where he could spot Oren landing while her group took care of the monsters. Next was to the northeast, where Naryu led an attack around the Pedestal of Shadow. Hilda had to be closing in. Speaking of closing in, the flyers were locked on to Onox, who had recovered from his daze and glared vengeance at the flyers. Ralph chuckled as he took out his bow. "Be prepared for anything. He sees us."

Onox roared, sending spit and smaller blasts of fire towards the Labrynnians, Holodrumians and the Ritos who had joined up. They all did their best to avoid the projectiles, but a Labrynnian and three Rito were caught. Ralph gritted his teeth as he looked towards Onox. "Anyone know if he has a weak spot. They always have one."

"Might I suggest the jewel on his head?" Ralph looked left, seeing a blue and white Rito fly beside him. He didn't like the tone the bird presented him, as if it was obvious the jewel was the target.

"We could try that. Heads up everyone, we're in attack range. Arrows ready!" Everyone, Rito, Holodrumian, and Labrynnian raised their unignited bomb arrows, aiming for the red jewel topping Onox's head. Most, however, began to lose aim as the wind began to pick up in intensity.

"Oh _captain,_ I suggest we hurry up. The wind is going to throw us into disarray if we hold on much longer." Ralph ignored the Rito, instead holding his next order until they were a little closer. However, the worm-eater was right. Ralph believed Onox was controlling the wind, and if he was, the flyers were going to be thrown like leaves in a gale. It was a long way down too.

" _Ignium_!" Ralph's bomb ignited, and soon afterward, everyone else did the same. The wind continued to harass them, but the rebels were still flying closer, and now were in firing range. "Once you get a good shot, fire!" Ralph let loose first, followed by his Rito companion and everyone else behind them. They turned away from the roaring dragon, whose cries echoed the success of Ralph and his team. The young king raised his fist as he spotted a huge crack on the jewel, knowing that a few more runs like this one would finish him. The celebration continued with a light blue glow in the sky, the source being the Pedestal of Water.

" _That's four down! Your Majesties from Lorule and Labrynna, you are the last two."_

"Good work, Oren."

"Your Majesty, we got aerial company! Keese and Kargoracs!" Ralph spotted the incoming monsters flying in from the north, then glanced at Onox below him. Dividing his troops' attention would be a costly move, but one man could take on Onox. Two even. Three, if permitted. Ralph turned to the Rito still flying beside him as the king turned for another attack run. "Hey, you stick with me. Everyone else, fight the Imperials, keep them off us. Oren, are you back in the air?"

"... _Yes Ralph."  
_

Ralph could sense the low emotions from the Sage of Water, which worried him so. "You alright?"

 _"Yeah...It's just...I saw my sister again. We had a Sage to Sage chat."_

"Well, come on, I got something that the Zora Sapphire pales in comparison too. It's big, red, and shiny."

" _As long as you aren't proposing, I'll take your offer."  
_

"I would never do such a thing." Ralph and the Rito began to head straight for Onox once more, momentarily joined by a better Princess Oren. Ralph turned left, smiling at Oren. "Besides, I do plan on being a committed man."

"To an asylum?"

"No, you gill-breather, to a woman."

Oren tossed a water ball at an incoming Kargorac, watching as the ball engulf the monster's face as it interfered with the intake of oxygen. "Unbelievable. The king has decided to settle down."

The Rito lowered his bow after firing a trio of arrows to three Keese, adjusting his flight to be between the Zora and Labrynnian. "Not to intrude, but we are in the middle of battle. It would be wise to stay focused."

"What is your name?"

"Why, thanks for asking! My name is Revali, the greatest Rito archer you will ever see."

Ralph rolled his eyes. "Joy to have you. Prepare to fire. Oren...do...whatever you do."

"Like extinguishing those fireballs coming at us? On it." Oren held her hand up, summoning some water on her hand, then held her arm forward, firing at the fireballs as they came in close. Meanwhile, Ralph and Revali began to fight the wind that hadn't died down from earlier, settling their aim on Onox's forehead.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Fire!" Four shots soared through the dangerous air, making an explosive impact on the jewel. Onox roared as he weakened again, a sizable crack now threatening to break the jewel apart. Too weak to maintain flight, Onox dropped down to the square below, send a cloud of debris and a short earthquake through the city. Ralph chuckled. "Woohoo! We got him! Hey, Link!"

" _Good work, Ralph. What's up?"  
_

"I'm coming down for my medallion now. You two be ready to get inside the temple. As a gesture of goodwill towards Hyrule, I'm giving you the glory to end the knight. You are welcome."

" _...Thank you."_

* * *

 _Hilda_

Luckily for Hilda, the Labrynnians and the Sheikah had cleared house around the Pedestal of Shadow, allowing her to make it up to the platform with ease. Awaiting the Princess of Lorule was the former Sage herself, Impa. Sheathing her longsword on her back, Impa faced the approaching Hilda, a small smile of approval on her face. "I see you made it, Shadow. I sensed you used your powers to give you and the boy ease in moving about the city."

"To move with the shadows is my power, is it not?"

"Indeed, it is...but, Princess, some things are best not to keep within the shadows." Turning around, Hilda was faced with a ghostly person, much shorter than Hilda and Impa, but bore the same hair and eye color as the latter. Furthermore, the Sheikah around the pedestal bowed in reverence to the ghost, leaving Hilda confused as to who she was. She looked to Ravio, who awkwardly followed the warriors' motion. Hilda, not in her training as royalty to bow to the knee, used her upper torso to pay respects to the stranger.

Impa raised back up, folding her arms. "Hello, Impaz."

The ghost, Impaz, grunted. "Wow. 18 long years, and my only daughter has the nerve to call my by my name rather than my title of 'mother.' You have not changed one bit, Impa. I shouldn't have left the world the way I did, without making sure you were truly ready."

"Sheik was and is a better leader than I, Mother. That's why I married him, and why I left the Sheikah in his care when I left."

Impaz shook her head. "Too many things kept in the shadows. I told you to live your life as Sheikah and as woman, but apparently you will never live the latter. And you…" Impaz turned to Hilda, noticing the Medallion of Shadow in her hands. "What are you keeping in the shadows of your mind?"

Hilda frowned. She had admitted to Lorule already, what more does the world want? "I have nothing more to tell."

"Betrayal. Deceit. Lies. I was once the Sage of Shadow, and with it, came the power to deduce the truth, to expose what hides in the shadows and bring it to light. I won't out you, but I'll tell you how foolish you are to do this. You interfere, you will bring destruction to both worlds. Do what you plan on doing, and your homeland will just repeat its cycle of destruction."

"But...do I not owe it to my people to bring them back?"

Impaz nodded. "You might, and what you did was hasty. But destroying Lorule, controversial as it is, could have been the right move. Hilda, the truth is that you are a just ruler who cares so much for her land and its people that she would rather destroy them rather than make them suffer. It will be a choice she'll ponder over for many years to come, a choice that no one, not even her best friend could understand, a choice that will change the minds of those around her, but was it the right choice? Is death a better fate than suffering? It is a thought we kept in our shadows, but once in our lives, it must come to the light. But what you plan, if you do it today, it will make your sacrifice for them in vain. There will be another chance, when this war is done, to return Lorule to the light."

Hilda, uncertain if what Impaz said was right, faced Ravio, who had came up to the pedestal. He smiled, nodding his head to the silent question his dear princess asked. She turned back to Impaz, then to the Pedestal of Shadow. "Then let's continue the fight for Hyrule...and for Lorule."

* * *

 _Link and Zelda_

After Ralph swooped down and grabbed the Medallion of Fire, Link turned his attention to the wounded Onox, still maintaining his true form. Zelda and Spryte moved behind him (Sheik attended to other business in the city after making sure the teenagers were okay), approaching Onox in case of a surprise. The dark dragon breathed heavily, and Link almost felt pity for the man. Onox was dying, whether Link killed him or not. Onox knew that too for he looked up to the armed Link with a command. "Do it… Grant me a quick death. Or are you one...to let his enemy suffer?"

"I will grant you a death without suffering, but you will answer a question for me."

"What….is it….you wish to know?"

"What did Vaati offer you in exchange for service?"

Onox hoarsely chuckled. "That is what you want? To know my story of...how I returned? It is quite simple, really. Like Veran...and Vaati, I was born into this world...as a normal man. I used to be Commander Onox...when the Queen ruled the land. Three decades...I served dutifully, and when...the general I served under retired...I had hoped to take his place. But...Zelda chose Auru...and I quit not much longer afterward. What did Vaati offer in exchange for my service? My power, my true power, returned...my memories remembered...and my loyalty paid for. But even here, my loyalty was questioned...so I desired to make them pay. Veran...Vaati...even Ghirahim...they are not the last of the Imperials. There is a whole hell who would love to kill you two...and if they believe it will get it done, Veran and Vaati will raise it."

Link bit his lip, cursing the king and queen. Link and Zelda's past incarnations must have racked up a deadly rogue gallery. "Then we'll fight them all if we must."

Onox chuckled, then looked to the sky with the rebels as it glowed purple. "I am sure you will, Hero and Princess. But it isn't enough to take them down. The Imperials aren't your only threat. There is one more, not as deadly now, but just as potent...end him, you end all your troubles. Fate...was our plan, and fate, inside that temple, will play out. Can you...Link, or even you, Zelda, seal fate for whoever opposes you, even if it betrays a friend or two?"

Unable to answer, Link turned to Zelda, who stepped forward to Onox, kneeling in front of him as she held her hand to the cracked jewel. "Anyone who would bring further chaos to my parents' land, to my kingdom, to my world, will be put down, even if they are a friend."

"You...is...her child." The sky illuminated red, and chattering echoed from the rebels' charms. Onox closed his eyes, his death imminent. "Go...to the Temple of Time...where the fate...of blood...of spirit...and of hatred...awaits you…"

General Onox, the man who fought for loyalty, breathed his last. Link took a step back, sheathing the Master Sword as he looked to Spryte, knowing the fairy was double checking to be sure. She nodded confirmation quietly, then both boy and fairy turned to the still knelt Zelda, who whispered a prayer for the dragon as he began to decompose, just as Sheik did earlier. Once she was done, she stood up, nodding to her friends, then all turned to the Temple of Time. Its doors were open, inviting the Hero, Princess, and Fairy within.

"Link, Spryte, let's end this."

"Right."

"Let's get that Triforce."

* * *

Vaati stood on the back of Vah Medoh, his eyes closed as he concentrated on the events happening in Rauru Town. As expected, Onox would fall...and the doors to the Temple of Time would open. All that was left was for the Doors of Time to open, and Link to insert the Master Sword within its former resting place. The Sacred Realm would open, and Zelda will have her Triforce. Then… "Oh?"

Beside him, Veran birthed a wicked smile on her face. She had sensed the same thing Vaati had and folded her arms as she looked down to the city. "You feel it."

"Indeed. Onox was right. Bound by fate, they would assemble here." Vaati turned to his queen, smirking. "Prepare Vah Medoh. The world wants to fight us, we'll give them the destruction they deserve. The Resistance dies today, and fate will make it so. Heh heh heh heh ha ha ha ha!"


	44. Fate

"Wow. It's beautiful."

"Call me crazy again, but this feels like deja vu. I have definitely seen such a beautiful temple before."

Despite the minor destruction, Link, Spryte, and Zelda were still amazed by the interior of the ancient temple made into a modern church. Like the outside, the walls were made with marble, though darkened with soot from the raze of Rauru. Two long columns of pews separated the church into three aisles: two smaller, outer aisles and a large, central one the three traveled upon currently. A burned red rugged lined the central aisle, leading up to an altar underneath a podium. Behind the podium is a pair of doors, imitating a glowing sun with their design. Above that door, and giving away its purpose, was the Triforce. The windows facing north allowed the last waves of light to enter the building, but not enough to totally illuminate the area. Spryte, noticing the torches lining the walls, fluttered to each of them, casting some light in the church. Meanwhile, Link and Zelda continued to walk down to the altar, where three stones were placed equidistant from each other. A red, triangular gem took the center, while a trio of blue gems was placed to the left and a circular green gem to the right.

Link recognized the three stones. "The Spiritual Stones, right? But I thought the Pendants of Virtue were the Spiritual Stones?"

"Then maybe these were placed to hide the real ones, though how nobody questioned it is beyond me. It's quite obvious they're fake if the Doors of Time is closed. There had to be another reason for it… A reason we don't need to know now." Zelda wrung the Pendants of Wisdom from her neck and took out Power from her pouch. "I'm sure the placement of these is the same. Link."

Link removed the "Spiritual Stones" while Zelda put her two pendants in place. In response, Power and Wisdom glowed softly, indicating their correct placement. Next, Link set the Pendant of Courage down, watching it glow. "Great. Now for the song. My lullaby." Zelda took the Ocarina of Time in hand, pushing it to her mouth and softly playing Zelda's Lullaby. It was loud enough to echo across the temple, and as Zelda finished the tune, the sound changed to a booming groan. Link, Spryte, and Zelda watched as the Doors of Time slowly opened, revealing a small room behind them. Zelda pocketed the instrument, then raised her Gossip Charm. "Sages, the doors are open."

" _Great,"_ Ralph exclaimed cheerfully, " _but please hurry up. Those robot things from Death Mountain are back, and this time, they can fly!"_

Riju's voice was next, and it was more alarming than Ralph's. " _Has anyone seen Midna?"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _She disappeared after activating the Light Pedestal."_

" _I can't sense her presence anywhere in the city, not even the power of light."_

"Neither can I," Spryte confirmed. "There's no trace of her."

" _We'll look for her. Maybe she's alright. Link, Zelda, Spryte, you go get that Triforce. But hurry. The machines can tear us apart, and we're already fighting… What the hell?!"_

Link stepped up, taking Zelda's charm. "Oren, what does that mean? Ralph?"

" _More monsters, but this time… they're-"_ The link severed, leaving the heroes inside the Temple of Time clueless to the events Oren had brought up. Zelda, after trying to raise the Sages again, put the charm away.

"I can't even call for them telepathically. I think we're being cut off by another power."

"Like a king?"

"Precisely, Spryte. A king indeed." Zelda was first to step into the multi-windowed, circular chamber behind the Doors of Time, followed by Spryte and Link as she continued to the lone pedestal in the room's center. She stopped short of it, turning to Link. "Link, do you know what this is?"

"Not the Sacred Realm, or the Triforce. Is it not supposed to be here?"

"Link, think harder. Everything we've done since entering the temple… It is like in the stories. You place the three stones, play the song of the royal family, then…"

"Oh." Link stepped forward, drawing the Master Sword. "You remove the Master Sword...or in this case, place it back." Link twirled the blade, pointing it downwards and lowered it inside the pedestal. Light radiated from the hole as the sword was firmly set in place. Seconds later, a staircase of light appeared, coming down from the window directly behind the pedestal. Link removed the Master Sword, then turned to Zelda. She looked at the path along the stairs to the window, illuminating with bright light, with a worried stare. There was also no Spryte in sight. "Zelda?"

"Link… If you could possess the full Triforce, what would you wish?"

Link had never thought of doing such a thing, so he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Umm… Peace, I guess. It is what we're fighting for."

Zelda slightly nodded, then walked up to Link. "Yes, but...what would it be that you would really want?"

"I… I don't…" At that moment, Link did know what he would wish for. The events of the Great Palace replayed in his mind. Seeing his father and mother, alive, together for the first time in his memories...that would be his wish. Then his mind swam elsewhere, to a person closer and very much alive right in front of him. He hadn't concentrated on his feelings for Zelda ever since they had left Kakariko (when Spryte lied about him liking Hilda… He has almost forgotten about that), but ever since they left Ordon, he focused on protecting her, putting his life on the line just to place her on her rightful throne. Veran's words didn't hit him then, but now… Maybe it was selfish, but he deserved this one. "If… I had a wish that I truly wanted, I would wish to be back in Ordon, spending days hunting in the woods, taking over my father's blacksmithing shop, and relaxing by the spring. I would wish that every morning, I would sit at the table, and there would be my father and my mother, and for the first time, I can have both my parents at a meal. I would wish that...I could spend each and every one of those days with you, Zelda, as we already had. I would want to spend the rest of my days with you if I could make that wish."

Zelda placed her hands on her chest, tears forming rivers down her cheeks. Her assumptions were right. Link indeed had fallen for her, not Hilda (No offense to the other Princess, but she had her man). In shock "You...you would wish that?"

"Yeah," Link chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, "yeah I would. Or I would wish for Spryte to vanish. I still have to get back at her for lying to you about Hilda."

"HEY! I can hear you!"

Zelda and Link chuckled. Link turned to the glowing window, gesturing to it. "Go get the Triforce, Princess Zelda."

Zelda took a step, then paused. She turned to Link, blushing. "I would make a similar wish if I had the choice. Of course, I would still be a princess. If I was born a princess, Link, do you think…"

Link nodded, grinning. "I think fate would lead us to each other. It has so many times, why would this one be different?"

"Yeah… I know my wish. I will correct the last 18 years so that none of the atrocities that Vaati has committed had ever happened. A lot of things will change. Ordon will be here. Ravio and Hilda won't have to come here. Oren will be with her sister. Ralph will have his mother. It will be as if the Imperials had never existed… So, Link, if fate brings us back together, I would love that. But if this is the last time we are to see each other in this reality, I…"

Zelda never got to finish her sentence as Link captured her lips. She was stunned at first, that Link was kissing her, then she melted into it, bringing her hands up to Link's head and knocking the cap to the ground. She felt Link's hands interlock on the backside of her waist, pushing her closer to him. It was a dream come true, but if this was a dream, someone should come wake her now.

"Ahem." Link and Zelda broke apart their faces, turning to the now-present Spryte. "Yes, this is all good now, but...you know...Triforce."

Zelda chuckled. "Yes. And Spryte?"

"Hmm?"

"I hope we meet again as well."

Spryte blushed herself, her glow turning hot pink. "Ah...well...same Zel. Hopefully, I'll be your fairy, not Link's."

"Right. Whatever." Link released Zelda, stepping to the side. Zelda began her ascent, halting halfway up the stairs to face Link one more time. She smiled, letting a single tear fall. "I'll see you later, Link Koroks, Hero of Hyrule."

"I'll see you later, Princess Zelda Harkinian Hyrule."

 _Da dumm. Ba bumm. Da dum ba bum dum dum dummmmmmmm._ Link, Spryte, and Zelda faced the entrance to the chamber, hearing the sounds of an organ being played before a dark, low chuckle echoed off the wall. Then a form appeared, surprising all three rebels. They expected Vaati, Veran, or both to show up and try to stop them, but it never crossed their minds, or any of their Sages' minds, that _he_ would show up.

Yet… Link gritted his teeth as he remembered Onox's final words. " _The Imperials aren't your only threat. There is one more, not as deadly now, but just as potent...end him, you'll end all your troubles… Go...to the Temple of Time...where the fate...of blood...of spirit...and of hatred...awaits you…"_ The General knew this. Was it his plan? If it was...Link stepped between Zelda and the newcomer in battle position. "Zelda, go!"

"Oh, I don't think so." An orb was fired towards Zelda, but Link zapped it with a beam from the Master Sword. He then fired another one directly at the attacker, hitting and launching him back into the main chamber of the temple. Link turned back to Zelda, annoyed that she hadn't moved yet. "Go!"

"But Link…"

"I can handle it. Just go! Spryte, with me." Link ran out the chamber, Spryte flying right behind. Sheathing the Master Sword, Link turned to the Doors of Time. Using all his strength, he pushed them in, sealing Zelda and the path to the Sacred Realm inside.

"AHHH!" Link heard a little thud beside him, looking to the ground to see Spryte sprawled out unconscious.

"Spryte!" Link bent down, taking a bottle from his pouch and placing her inside. She'll be safer in there anyway, if his upcoming battle was going to be messy. Standing back up, Link looked at the other person in the room with fury. "Ganondorf!"

Ganondorf returned the glare, angry that his path to the Triforce was closed. The Princess still had the Ocarina of Time, and without it, he couldn't reopen the Doors of Time. "Link!"

"You attacked my fairy. That's a line you don't cross."

"You are taking my Triforce!"

"It belongs to Zelda, and what use could you have for it?"

"To become stronger. One who wields the Triforce shall have untold power, one that will make the Imperial King's pale in comparison."

Link shook his head. "Zelda is going to wish that none of this ever happened. Ganondorf, she will set things right. You will have your family, your kingdom, all you remember back as the way it was. Would that be better than...ultimate power?"

It was Ganondorf's turn to shake his head. "I care for none of that. You believe Vaati, Veran, and Ghirahim should get away with their crimes like that? They spilled blood, and it shall be repaid. You, Hero, should understand that."

Midna was right. Ganondorf had changed, no longer the way she and the others used to describe him. He had only seen a sliver of that on Death Mountain when they worked together, but that day Ganondorf had saved his life. The man before him was a much darker person… One Link couldn't reason with. One Link will have to put down permanently. " _Forgive me, Midna…"_ "If that is the case, then I will have to stop you."

Ganondorf closed his eyes and smirked, chuckling as he slowly rose into the air. "Fine. Then let me show you how much your precious Triforce is worth! AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" Ganondorf flew straight down, slamming his fist into the floor of the Temple of TIme. A shockwave emitted from the point of impact, sending furniture across the chamber, shattering the windows, and nearly knocking Link off his feet. Once he was settled, he spotted Ganondorf back in the air, charging a ball of energy from his hand and throwing it at Link. The Hero quickly drew his shield, using it to block the orb in an attempt to swat it aside. However, the ball flew straight back towards Ganondorf, unexpected for both boys. In his surprise, Ganondorf was struck, howling as his own power excited every nerve in his body.

Once the pain subsided, Ganondorf growling, creating and throwing another ball at Link. Link reflected it back again, but Ganondorf struck it again with so much force it recessed back to Link before he knew what happened. Link released a blood-curdling scream as he fell to the ground. It was over as quickly as it began, but Link had to lay down for a second. How the hell Ganondorf didn't collapse on the ground… Back on his feet, Link displayed some heroic bravado. "That's all you got?"

Ganondorf flashed his teeth. "I will show you more, then. HA!" Another ball was thrown, and the two, to avoid the pain the ball can cause, continued to volley it back and forth. Ganondorf had to switch arms after some time, and Link, deciding to be flashy, switched from the Hylian Shield to a bottle (an empty one, not Spryte's, though he did think about it) to test his luck. As the volley continued, neither noticed to know that the ball's power increased.

Link, however, decided that he wouldn't be able to continue to play this game with Ganondorf much longer. His arms were aching, and he was sure Ganondorf was in similar pain. He just needed an opening… " _Midna, forgive me twice."_ As the ball came to Link, he looked to the entrance of the Temple of Time, yelling "Midna, help!" Ganondorf fell hard for the bait, turning towards the entrance just as Link swatted the ball. He realized it was a trick too late; the ball collided with him a second time, powerful enough to disable him from the air. Ganondorf cried out as he fell, landing with a sickening thud. As the energy died off, Link leaped down to equal footing with Ganondorf, watching as the Gerudo fidgeted from aftershocks as he tried to get back on his feet. Link's dark blue eyes glared down angrily at Ganondorf, holding his hands by his side. He said nothing, but he communicates at the same time by looking at his opponent. "Give up," his look said.

At the same time, Ganondorf didn't let his sight of Link waver. Golden eyes burning bright with fury and bloodlust, Ganondorf managed to get to his feet, breathing heavily as his look answered Link. "No" was his answer.

Link spoke no more, reaching his left hand behind him, feeling the hilt of the Master Sword, pulling it up and out, letting Ganondorf see the Blade of Evil's Bane. The same sword used to wipe out his ancestor many times over. This was Link's final warning to Ganondorf.

Ganondorf chuckled, outstretching his right hand. From bottom to its three-pointed tips, the Trident of Power came into form. Ganondorf gripped it, drawing power from it. He wasn't going to back down from the Hero, nor his blade. Ganon killed a Hero once. It can be done again.

As General Onox had originally planned days before, the fate proclaimed by the Demon King Demise many millennia ago was to proceed once more. It happened seven years in a future, in a dark world, in a land of dreams, in a ruined kingdom, and 30 years ago within Death Mountain.

Hatred versus Spirit.

Power versus Courage.

Demon King versus Hero of Hyrule.

Ganondorf versus Link.


	45. Spirit vs Hatred, Link vs Ganondorf

_Outside the Temple of Time_

"Din, it is impossible to raise Link or Zelda. Something in that temple is blocking them." Oren, along with her friends present, stood on a rooftop overlooking the Temple of Time. Ravio sat down, watching the action between Imperial and the newly arrived Bulblin forces on the ground and the battle between the Resistance and the aerial machines in the sky while Princess Hilda and King Ralph stood aside with Oren. Resistance forces around the square made similar positions as the four, watching the two group of monsters fight on.

Ralph smiled confidently. "They'll be fine. It should not be too long before they come out."

Oren wasn't so sure about that. Something was just wrong, plain and simple. "I have to agree with Oren, Ralph," Hilda interjected, pointing to the northern horizon, now barely visible with the remaining light. "That bird is coming closer. Any moment now, it could begin to fire."

"It could have a long time ago. It hit the capital of Calatia."

"It needed more power. It had to go to Labrynna to attack it. That means the beasts have limited range on its own."

"Hey, don't we have another problem?" Ravio turned to the trio, getting on his feet. "We got to find Midna."

This, Oren agreed with. "I still cannot sense her, but I didn't feel her presence leave the world as death would take her. Riju said Midna disappeared after the Pedestal of Light was activated, correct? That means she's alive...somewhere."

Ravio nodded. "Right. We just have to… Wait. I think I could find her. Oren said Midna's not dead, and as the Sage of Forest, I am more connected to life than any other Sage. If I concentrate hard enough, I could feel you guys' life energy."

Hilda shrugged. "No different than us with magic being able to sense another person's essence."

"True but… Midna can perform magic, yet you cannot feel her now. If Zelda or Oren was depleted of mana, you wouldn't be able to sense either well. Link and I are traceable to you guys due to training, but if you weren't as strong as you were, I doubt you could locate us without assistance. But I, I could do it." Ravio sat down on the roof, closing his eyes as he concentrated. "I could search for a hive of bees, a wild boar, a golden bug if you ask me. I can sense the change of life to death below us...and somewhere, I can feel life being born. So if I can attune myself to one person… There's Zelda, filled with worry and caution… There's Link, furious yet focused, and…" Ravio sat quietly for a moment, hanging on to his sentence with a dreadful silence.

"Ravio?"

"Hey! Bunny Boy? What is it?"

"Great. Now I don't have to deliver the bad news." Riju appeared, having climbed the building to join the others. She stepped passed Hilda, Oren, and Ralph, looking down to the square of fighting Imperials and Bulblins. "The Bulblins are not here by coincidence. They're here because he's here."

Oren crossed her hands over her chest. "Who?"

"The missing piece to all of this." Ravio tightened his hands into fists, staring angrily towards the Temple of Time. "I cannot believe that we missed it. This whole thing… Zelda said Vaati wanted her to get to the temple, we were easily given the medallions, there was resistance here but...all this...was a setup. Remember that song Link and Zelda said the goddesses sang to them."

Hilda nodded. "'Youths chosen by the three, unite north and south and return the light to the darkened land. Show the holy pendants the way to the timeless temple, an age-old war you shall fight.' What's so-"

"'An age-old war, you shall fight.'" Oren turned to the Temple of Time, now understanding what Ralph and Riju were thinking. As she focused on the interior of the temple, she could confirm their suspicions. Two signatures, one of courage and one of power, fought one another tirelessly, a third was unconscious, while the last vanished after a second. Nodding to the Sage of Spirit and Forest, she issued her order. "Ravio, have you found Midna yet."

Ravio nodded. "Oh, I almost forgot to check for her. I'll get to it."

"Good. Riju, you can aid him. Hilda, Ralph, we're getting inside that temple. Zelda had just entered the Sacred Realm. Link is in a battle against Ganondorf. We must aid him."

"Who?"

"Ganondorf?"

Oren ignored her friends' confusion, turning to Riju. "Are the Bulblins against us?"

"No. But that doesn't mean they're with us. Look there, at the doors of the temple. That ax-wielding brute is their leader. If he recognizes me from Parapa Desert, and Ganondorf hasn't changed his orders, I can convince him to let us pass. But we should use the Bulblins to our advantage."

"You mean to escape the city."

"Yes. Address your superiors, call for retreat. We don't want to be in the vicinity of Rauru if the bird does destroy it. Hopefully, you know a teleportation spell."

"Zelda and Hilda do. Ralph, Hilda, you ready?" The royalty of Labrynna and Lorule nodded, stepping up to the others. "Great. Ravio, Riju, you got to find Midna. She's the only one who can make Ganondorf see reason. Your Majesties, let's go!" As the trio jumped off the roof and raced through the square bordering the Temple of Time, the pair left behind watched uneasily. Ravio was more concerned for Midna's whereabouts, while Riju worried about Ganondorf's mindset. She could sense the raging anger within him. But she had a more pressing task to take on, and that was the Bulblin King.

"I'll get to 'speaking' with the brute, then help you find Midna."

Ravio shook his head, taking a seat on the roof. "Don't worry about it."

"What do you mean? Have you already found her?"

"...Yes. Yes, I have. She's alive, and that's all I can tell. We should join the others."

* * *

 _Shade_

" _This is Princess Oren. The Princess and the Hero have entered the Temple of Time, and the Princess has access to the Sacred Realm. However, Link is engaged in battle with Ganondorf, and the latter's forces are fighting the Imperials. I am calling for a retreat while the Imperials are distracted, and our goal is in sight."_

Shade bit his lip after hearing Princess Oren's status report. He was proud of his successor and his daughter, but to have Hyrule's nemesis show up-nevermind the Imperial King on his machine-presented a danger neither was ready to face. If Ganondorf gets the Triforce, who knows what will happen, but if Vaati obtains it, the war is over.

But there was still hope to get Zelda and her friends out the Temple of Time. He knew what he had to do. "Bagu."

"Link. You think we should retreat?"

"Yes. Call the retreat." As Bagu addressed the Resistance and their new allies, Link turned his head to the northwest, in the general direction of North Castle. He had hoped to look upon the castle one more time, but the memory of it in the days before was probably for the best. In the one month since he reappeared on the face of the earth, he had eased many regrets. He found his old friends in Rusl, Error, Bagu, Linebeck, Sheik, and Impa. He was finally united with his daughter and watched her grow for a short while into the blonde image of her mother. He mentored the next generation of heroes, specifically the next Hero of Hyrule, able to pass down his knowledge and skills to the younger Link. Lastly, though when she realizes it he will be long gone, but he had seen his fairy Spryte once more. But, in letting go of those regrets, he still had one more in him, and that was his cowardice.

Had he been the scion of courage he was heralded to be, this war would have never happened. Had he not went to Death Mountain, he could have protected Hyrule. Had he lived up to his title, he could have lived a happy life as a father, husband, and king. Had he not lost himself, his dear Zelda would still be here. That regret he will live with until his dying breath.

He knew Zelda's wish. He knew it before they left Kakariko that she would wish for the last 18 years to be undone, that Vaati and his Imperials would have never taken Hyrule. Nobody except Zelda herself would remember what happened, even if that's for a short while. She could have the family she deserved, the country would be under her parents' rule, and everything the Imperials have done would be undone. Ravio and Hilda will have their Lorule. Link will have both his parents. Impaz would be alive to harass him for a while longer. Shade's friends will have their families. Ganondorf will be the boy he used to be.

Link wiped the tear that fell down his face, then drew a dagger into his hand. He knew what he had to do. Taking the dagger to his face, he proceeded to shave off his brown beard.

"Link? What are you doing?"

Link stopped for a moment, turning to Bagu. He remembered the first time they met, in Bagu's home by Midoro Swamp. Bagu was in charge of Saria Town at the time, and Link needed access to the town to get upon Death Mountain. He was a great friend, a valued ally, and a fearsome warrior. He could trust the bearded man with the future of his daughter, as he could with Error, Auru, and Impa. Link managed to smile, though it shook as his emotions began to overwhelm him. "Bagu, my friend… I am glad that I got to see you again. Please forgive me for what I did not do 18 years ago, and forgive me for what I am going to do now. Once Zelda makes her wish, time will rewind to that day, and in the days that follow, we will not remember the Imperials or this war. But as long as time moves forward, I just want to say I'm sorry."

"Link… You do not need to apologize. Who is to say anything would have changed? Had you died, your daughter would have probably died in Ordon, or the others kids would have found them in that spring. The boy wouldn't have the confidence of a Hero that he has now, and the Princess… I don't think she would be who she is today. We wouldn't be here without you, Sir Link of Calatia… Your Majesty."

Link nodded, then turned to Linebeck. "Admiral. It is good to see you again too."

Linebeck bowed. "Likewise, Sir Link. To see the Hero of Hyrule that I grew up with one more time, and to be his friend, has been a pleasure."

"What are you going to do, Link?"

Link stared at the Temple of Time, then quickly snapped the reins on his horse. "To save a princess one more time…"

* * *

 _Inside the Temple of Time_

"GAAAH!" Ganondorf fell on his back as Link smirked a few feet away, catching his boomerang ad placing it back in his pouch. Master Sword held in both hands, the Hero inhaled deeply and exhaled forcibly as he watched Ganondorf flip back on his feet, the latter's Trident of Power returned to his hands. Just as his opponent, the Prince of the Gerudo breathed heavily, weary from the battles of today. However, he was far from giving up to anyone, especially the green-garbed Hero in from of him. He would rather die than submit to the enemy, as his father would want him to.

No, the _boy's_ father would want. Not Ganondorf. He had no father, no mother, no siblings, no lovers. Just him and his goal.

Ganondorf leaped in the air, firing a volley of balls that Link skillfully batted away before their weapons clashed again. Anger fueling his strength, Ganondorf broke the clash by pushing Link's sword downward, elbowing the Hylian in his jaw. The Hero yelped, dazed as he dropped to his knee. Ganondorf did not stop there. Casting aside the Trident of Power, the Demon King grabbed Link by the throat and began punching him in the stomach. "You think...you can...take my...Triforce?!" Ganondorf powered up a final punch, ramming Link with it and sending him flying into the Altar of Time. The Hero landed with a sickening thud, splitting the altar in the middle. Thinking the Hero finished, Ganondorf walked towards him, recalling the Trident of Power.

Link coughed, groaning as he raised his head up to the approaching Ganondorf. "I will kill you."

"And here I thought you were coming to save my soul."

"No. I promised I would find you, secondary to this mission. I never promised I'll let you live."

"Oh. Don't you owe me one anyway? I saved you on Death Mountain."

Link spit, raising up to his waist, though it hurt him immensely. "No… You owed me for not ending you right then and there. You were a threat then as you are now. The only reason you lived then is because of Midna and those machines coming towards us. But she's not here to save you now, but do you even care?"

Ganondorf stopped, standing over Link, chuckling as he brought the trident over his head. "No. I do not care for her. The person before me did, but she means nothing to the great Ganondorf!"

"Good!" Before Ganondorf saw it, Link stabbed an arrow in Ganondorf's knee, The Prince staggered, shocked and surprised by the Hero's attack, and was unprepared when Link double kicked him in the face. Rolling in his back, Ganondorf was immediately thrown on the defense as the seemingly weakened Link was right on him, the Master Sword the only weapon on him. Disarmed, Ganondorf reasoned to a shielding technique, an orange aura surrounding him as Link battered the blade that seals the darkness against him. The technique didn't hold for long, and the attacker realized that before the defender, seizing the opportunity to spin attack and strike Ganondorf's lower torso, then kick him back. Ganondorf stumbled backward, attending to his wound before catching a late glimpse of a bomb arrow coming his way.

 _BOOM!_

Ganondorf felt his back his a pillar, then his ventral side land on some debris that was formerly pews. He laid there, hearing the footsteps of the Hero of the Resistance coming. Curses! He was Ganondorf, the scourge of Hyrule, and he was being bested by...some forest boy! How could this be?

" _Give in, child. Let my true power flow through you."_

Great. Now the ancestor speaks. " _What?"_

" _This shell...this human shell, is weak, vulnerable, a hindrance. Assume your true power...as the beast they fear."_

Tempting as the offer was, Ganondorf was no fool to let Ganon gain control. He still wasn't sure how the bond between them worked, but if power was at the exchange of sanity and freedom, only a fool would relinquish his mind. "No. You will never control me. You were bested by many a Hero. Why should I heed to your advice? I am my own man. I submit to no one!"

"Talking to Ganon, huh?" Ganondorf looked to Link, now in a similar positioning to how Ganondorf was mere minutes ago. However, the Hero was planning on attacking, his sword charged up and ready to erase his foe. "Tell him in hell I say hey."

"You can tell him yourself!" Link fired the beam but largely missed as Ganondorf was able to move away. However, he was caught on his left oblique, causing him to fall back down again. This time, however, he was angry. While Link rushed in to attack, Ganondorf removed the arrow from his knee and kneel, summoning the trident to him before Link could arrive and block his attack. Both warriors groaned as they tested their strength against each other, but despite his hurt, Ganondorf was still the stronger fighter. "Gaaaaahhhh… HAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Ganondorf rose to his feet, pushing Link away. Link took a few steps back, catching his breath as he and Ganondorf stood in place facing either other. Ganondorf could see that, just as he was, Link was wounded. Blood stained the ripped green tunic in various places, and Ganondorf took some satisfaction from it. However, to see the Hylian still stand… "You are an impressive fighter among your people. To stand where others would have fell, that...is infuriating, but impressive."  
Link smirked. "I am the Hero Link. I have to stand where others would have fallen, even if it costs me everything. You, Ganondorf, had the same chance, to stand for justice, for freedom, for the light, but you chose the dark path once you let Ganon seep his malicious words into your mind."

"You know nothing about me."

"I know everything about you because we are one and the same!" Link charged forward, trading blows with Ganondorf as he talked. "We let fate guide us here, to this very moment. The only difference is that I wish to save Hyrule, you wish to place it even under more darkness."

"I do not want to rule Hyrule!"

"Then what do you fight for, Ganondorf?"

"For me, and to kill the king."

"That is it? You fight just for the hell of it?" Link elbowed Ganondorf, knocking him back a few paces. "What about the reason you used to fight for? What happened to vengeance? Did you not want to avenge Nabooru Town?"

Ganondorf growled, charging up his trident. "That means nothing to me!" He pointed the crackling weapon forward, releasing a surge of lightning at Link.

Link caught the lightning on the Master Sword, holding it as best he could. "What about your father Malladus? What about your mother Nabooru? What about your sisters Koume and Kotake? What about Aveil? Do they mean nothing to you?"

"They. Mean. Nothing. To. ME!" Ganondorf increased his output, pushing Link back as well as himself. It was getting hard to hold for both of them. "To care...about those that are dead...make one weak."

"No… I lost my father, my friends, and some I didn't know really well back in Ordon. In Clock Town, innocent people died from that battle. In Calatia, innocent people died from an attack hundreds of miles away. In Labrynna, innocent people died. In Lorule, a whole damn country had to die. Here in Rauru, innocents died, and all because of an idea to return the light to Hyrule. I will honor their ideals, and I will remember my father. That doesn't make me weak, it makes me stronger than any power could ever make me!"

"You are a fool."

"No, you're the fool who gave up everything just to become the pathetic man you are. The person who I heard about, the one many for years called 'Gan,' was a hero to many. You once strove to not become your ancestor, yet here you are. You swallowed him up and returned to your true name, but you are not him. The person I see… Midna would be disgusted to know that the person she loved has become the person he hated the most. Ganondorf is dead, you are right about that. You are just Ganon wearing his skin."

"You, of all people, don't get to judge me! You are no hero, not even worthy to take on their title. You ran from your destiny, while Zelda and I followed. You denied your destiny, while us two accepted. I might have become who I always hated, but in many ways, I was always him. You… Link Koroks of Ordon, is just a boy dressed in this ridiculous garb. You don't care for the Resistance, let's be honest. You don't care for the fight for the light. You're here for the Princess, and for her only."

Angered, Link mustered all his strength and ran towards Ganondorf, lightning still zapping his sword. Eager to meet him, Ganondorf rushed as well, and the two met their weapons. The surge of built-up energy as too much once the Master Sword and the Trident of Power made contact, send a huge force throughout the Temple of Time. The building shook, windows burst and parts of the building already in ruins broke apart some more. Link and Ganondorf were sent flying back, Ganondorf landing somewhere near the front of the church while Link landed just in front of the Doors of Time.

Once he regained consciousness again, Link struggled to push himself up, having only enough in him to lean against the Doors of Time. He took out his last bottle of blue potion and drank only half of it. Stamina and physical being somewhat restored, Link stayed in his position, resting and waiting for sounds of Ganondorf moving. He could hear footsteps, but they were distant and, unlike how either should feel right now, energetic. It wasn't just one pair either.

"Link?"

"Hey! Link! Where are you?"

"I hope he isn't…"

"H-he-here," Link managed to say. He raised his hand for a bit before they gave out, but it was enough. Seconds later, he was joined by five of the Sages.

Oren was first to Link's side, immediately tending to his wounds. "What the hell happened to you?"

Ralph faced away, back to the front of the church. "Where's Ganondorf?"

"You knew he was here?"

Ravio nodded, joining Ralph above the crumbled altar. "Yeah. I saw his lifeforce inside with you, and Riju confirmed his forces fighting the Imperials. He's still here, Ralph."

Link grimaced as he got to his feet, feeling much better now that Oren was able to heal him a little bit. "I'll finish him off then."

Oren placed a hand on Link's chest, holding him back. "No. You aren't fully healed. You also promised Midna that we'll find him."

"Promise fulfilled." Link brushed off Oren's hand, walking a few feet and picking up the Master Sword. "He is no longer on our side, and now in the way."

"That doesn't mean we kill him. He's our friend!"

Hilda nodded. "We're not going to kill him. The Ganondorf we knew is still there."

Link shook his head. "No, he is not. The Ganondorf you knew is gone."

Ravio sighed, his fists tightening. "Midna believes he's still there...we all do, Link. If that means we must deny you, we will until we see him ourselves." He turned to Link, a silent plea in his eyes. "But...if you are right, we must end him."

"Aye," Ralph said. "But we shouldn't worry about who lives and dies. I want to know where the hell Zelda is at?"

Link gasped. His fight with Ganondorf had distracted him from remembering about Zelda. He didn't know how long the two had been fighting, but it was enough time for Zelda to get the Triforce. Did something happen? Had she not got to it yet? Had she entered the Sacred Realm yet?

Hilda crossed her arms. "She has been in the Sacred Realm a while. I have been to mine, and the Triforce is well within reach. Could something had happened?"

Riju, who had stayed silent the entire time as she faced the wreckage she assumed her people's king was located, turned to the Doors of Time, "Something indeed has happened." Before anyone could question her, the doors began to be slowly pulled inward. The six combined their strength, pushing the Doors of Time open to reveal Princess Zelda...


	46. Power, Wisdom, and Courage

"Zelda?"

"Princess!"

"Zel?" Link stepped forward, raising her downed head to face his. Tears flood her eyes and face, her breathing hitched as she lowered her head again on Link's shoulder. He raised his arms to comfort her, then looked at the others. Everyone had the same look in their eyes, the unsaid reality of their situation. The entire purpose of coming to Rauru Town, risking their lives and the rebellion, had been for nothing. Link turned back to Zelda, placing his chin on her head. "Zelda, it is going to be okay."

"No… No Link, it won't be alright! There are men and women out there, fighting for a cause they believe in, against an enemy much stronger than them, dying in the hope their sacrifice means something, and… It is all my fault. Our only hope for defeating Vaati and his Imperials is lost because I couldn't harness the cursed power of the gods! Everything...everything we've done up to now… Every decision I made, every order I had given, every trial I made you go through… It was all for nothing. I promised you that I would make everything better, but I couldn't even do that! If I can't even possess the Triforce like my ancestors, how can I truly rule a country? Nothing is alright, because I am a failure!. The Resistance, the other kingdoms, my friends… I tried, and I failed them all. I rallied them...to their deaths."

"And they will welcome it. They all will." Everyone besides Link and Zelda turned around and drew their weapons or powers as Vaati himself walked down the very center aisle of the Temple of Time. He chuckled as he stopped, gazing up at the seven young rebels with malicious glee. "My dear Princess, I should thank you. You have succeeded where others have failed, to bring the Triforce back to this very realm. I heavily regret that the nine of you won't be alive to see the new world order I have planned. Or, at least, four of you will die."

"I don't think you can count, Vaati." Link said, replacing Zelda with the Master Sword, standing in the lead of the group. "You don't have the Triforce, as neither do we. There are seven of us, eight if we include Ganondorf, and he will be happy to see you."

Vaati chuckled, then waved his hand towards the group, launching a projectile towards them. "One, I will have it. Two, I believe I can count. Forgot about someone?" The projectile landed behind the assembled rebels. They all took a look, for it was a young female person around their age. She was light-blue skinned, light orange-haired, and she looked very familiar to everyone except Riju. It would be Ravio, with his powers, to deduce who the person was.

"By the fire of Din… It's Midna." A thud behind the group forced them around. Link had jumped to level ground with Vaati, ready to do battle with another dark being as he threw again an empty glass bottle. It contained the rest of his blue potion.

"Everyone, stay back."

Vaati chuckled, "You wish to face me, _alone_? After all that talk about numbers?"

Link found his Hylian Shield, discarded long ago in his earlier battle with Ganondorf, strapping it on. "Yes. Yes, I will."

"Heh heh heh. It would be a shame to kill you, Link. Yes…you would make a nice decoration, to remind me of this very war. You, all nine of you would be great stone statues!" Vaati thrust his hand forward, send a concentrated ball of power towards Link.

Zelda leaned over the balcony. "Link! Move!"

Link stood his ground and swiped at the ball of energy. A bright white light emitted on contact, blinding everyone except Vaati, who wished to see his enemy vanquished even if it hurt his eyes. Link's scream shook his friends' bones, and they were helpless to save him as his screams and the light died out. The rebels looked down, seeing the light ensnare Link's form.

"No… Not Link."

"We got to do something."

"There's nothing we can do, Rabbit Boy."

"There's always something!"

Vaati, however, crossed his arms as he waited for his magic to finish turning the Hero into stone. "Heh heh heh….Huh?" Out of the white light, a glimmer of gold radiated, and immediately outshone the magic of Vaati. It spread throughout the room before dying out, shimmering on Link's left hand. To everyone's surprise, the Hero himself was well, standing with a smirk on his face and his weapons in battle position. Curious, he looked on his left hand where the gold light lingered, spotting the mark of the Hero upon his gauntlet. He turned to his friends, flashing it to them. "Hope is not lost. It was merely waiting to be found." He turned back to an angered Vaati, showing the hand to him as well. "You know what this is?"

Vaati seethed as he glared at a third of his goal. "The Triforce...of Courage."

"Exactly. Then you know what comes next. Hiyaaaah!" Link sprung forward, slashing his sword at Vaati, renewed by the power and vitality the Triforce was granting him. He didn't know what exactly made the Triforce choose him, besides him being the Hero, or how it just made its presence known, but he wasn't going to complain. He felt stronger, moved faster, thought smarter, and overall felt like a better warrior. It made it all the better that Vaati was immediately thrown on the defense. The Imperial leader didn't have a sword on him, but his powers of wind gave him enough speed to dodge Link's strikes, but not enough time to fight back.

However, Link was getting faster by the swing, and finally, the blade of evil's bane made contact with Vaati, grazing him on his face. "Gah!" Vaati surrounded himself with a gale of wind, stopping Link from advancing and tending to his wound. Blood slowly seeped from the cut, angering Vaati. "How dare you touch me!"

Link smiled, then disappeared from sight as Vaati's view became blocked...by dirt? Confused, Vaati increased the power of the wind, unsuspecting of an attack until it was too late. "Fire!"

"Ice!" A mix of the elements dropped down in the eye of the torrent where Vaati was placed, encasing him in heat and cold. Vaati yowled like a wolf under the moon, while the Sages of Water, Earth, and Fire concentrated on their powers. Leaping down, Riju and Hilda rushed towards Vaati, drawing their blades and slashed Vaati through the mixed attack; he was forced out his own wind, meeting an unfortunately placed Link, his blade charged and ready. Link spun on his foot, delivering a powered-up spin attack.

Vaati fell to his knees before Link, lowering his head while Link brought the tip of the Master Sword to his chin. "Yield, Vaati."

"You are assuming this is over."

"It is over. Yield."

"Why don't you just kill me? You've killed Zant, Horsehead, and Onox. You will kill Ghirahim and Veran. So go ahead, Link, kill me. End the war."

Link desperately wanted to end the king's life; instead, he looked up to Zelda, wondering what she would want. Understanding his message, Zelda teleported to his side, looking down at the murderer of her mother and her mother's subjects. "Vengeance is the easy way, Vaati. I would have no problem with Link killing you, and nobody else would care either. However… My mother would probably spare mercy upon you, for now. I will grant you the same. Call off your forces, and surrender."

This time, Vaati looked up to Zelda, chuckling. "Surrender? You foolish child!" A huge blast of wind knocked the rebels off their feet and away from Vaati, who stood up as a dark aura began to surround him. He turned to the five sages, who were back on their feet first. Ralph charged, but before he could get to Vaati, the latter swiped his arm, throwing Ralph high in the air and against a wall in the and Ravio used their elemental powers to attempt to slow the king down, but to no avail. Vaati brushed aside their combined attack, then used the wind to bring the two together and fling them apart to the side. He immediately attended to Riju and Hilda, both attempting to redo their earlier maneuver, but Vaati grabbed them by their neck, then removed the air around them as he dropped them, letting them pass out from a lack of access to oxygen. He smirked as he walked passed a disposed Zelda and came to a downed Link, kicking away the Master Sword, stepping on the Hero's chest and pressing down hard as he reached for Link's left hand. "You should have killed me, or you could have attempted to. Now, look at what you have done. Your friends are going to die. Your beloved Princess is going to die. Your Resistance is going to die." Holding Link's marked hand, Vaati held it up, Triforce side facing Link so that the Hero could watch the king take it. "This will hurt, as I am to believe. You might die in the process. Is there anything you would like to say?"

Link, noticing something new about the marking on his hand, nodded slowly. "Yeah… Power."

Vaati frowned, then turned Link's hand, seeing the top and bottom left Triforces filled in. he was too late to react, as a stroke of lightning struck Vaati, knocking him off Link. Vaati held his ground, groaning as he turned to the conjurer. "Of course it would be you."

As Link got to his feet, he watched in awe as a revived Ganondorf flew down to the ground, holding up his right fist marked with the Triforce of Power. He chuckled as he landed, taking in the fury of the Imperial King with satisfaction. "I have the power I need to defeat you now. I would prefer the full Triforce," he said as he cut his eyes at Link's hand, "but my right to this Triforce is more than enough. You will pay for what you have done to me, all of it...with your life."

Vaati, amused by Ganondorf' statement, laughed it off. "And what exactly am I paying for?"

Ganondorf turned to Link again, this time looking at him in the eyes. "My father. My mother. My sisters. My best friend. My people. You will pay for each of them."

Vaati roared at that, then folded his arms at the pair before him. The Hero and the Thief standing before him once more...and he will beat them again. "You know what happened the last time you stood against me. What makes this time different? A Triforce? Pah!" Behind Vaati, four miniature Keese-like figure flew behind him, flapping their wings expectantly. Vaati ceased his laughter, adopting a more serious face. "Very well then…Ganondorf. Link. Today will be the day the legend ends. Ha!" The bats opened up, revealing a singular eye composing most of their body. Those eyes glowed bright red, firing a single beam each at Courage and Power. The two dove in opposite directions to avoid the beams. Link rolled to his knees and held up his shield, parrying the next wave of beams in his direction, disposing of two of the eye-bats. Looking to Ganondorf currently dealing with a pair of his own, Link willed the Triforce of Courage to empower him. He charged the King of the Imperials, who outstretched his hands and summoned a sword to it just as Link nearly hit him. It was Ralph's Noble Sword, and Link felt disgusted that such a fine blade was in the hands of a vile being such as Vaati. Vaati himself didn't care as he pushed Link away just as Ganondorf came from the air, clashing with the Wind Mage. Vaati, with his free hand, formed a fist and punched Ganondorf right in the liver, disabling the prince that he fell to his knees. Vaati flicked him away with some wind, then was hit with a barrage of bomb arrows. Link combined and fired every bomb and arrow he had until he ran out of the explosive half of the combo, rocking the temple with every explosion. Ganondorf joined in, throwing multiple small energy orbs before charging a huge one up and throwing that in.

Catching his breath, Ganondorf stepped up to Link, both boys' eyes on the billowing smoke that hid Vaati's fate. "You think we got him?"

"I wish I could say yes. I'm praying though."

Link's prayers went unanswered, as the smoke was forcefully expelled. Vaati stood before Link and Ganondorf, covered by a shielding spell. Vaati chuckled as he lifted the spell, mockingly dusting his robes. "All that, and not a single scratch. You didn't even break my barrier. It seems that even the gods have abandoned you with their power."

Ganondorf scoffed as he and Link engaged. "You aren't going to declare yourself one, are you?"

Vaati shook his head as he traded blows with the rebels. "Ha. Your goddesses are disappointing beings. Din, Nayru, Farore, Hylia. Failures, all of them. I am beyond them. For one, I wouldn't trust you lot with the Triforce." Moving swiftly, Vaati grabbed both Link and Ganondorf's weaponized hands, holding them at bay. "However, if ruling Hyrule requires me to become one, then it shall be done. I will have your Triforces and the little amount of the Light Force your Zelda has. I will be complete. I will be reborn. There will be no Farore, no Nayru, no Din, no Hylia. Not even a Demise. All there was, all that is, and all that will be is Vaati." He threw the boys back, Link falling on his back while Ganondorf used his ability to fly to steady himself.

"If you becoming a god is your goal, if that is truly what you desire...then I shall do everything in my power to deny you!"

Link got back to his feet, dusting himself. "And so shall I!"

"Your courage is commendable, Link. Your power is exhilarating, Ganondorf. But it'll be a day most unfortunate when you two beat me. It's impossible."

"Maybe for the two of them." Heels clicked on the floor, Link and Ganondorf parting as they turned to a standing Zelda, her hand glowing just as bright as theirs. She stood to the right of the other bearers of the Triforce, her face set on Vaati. "But the three of us, we can win. We will win."

Wisdom caught Vaati's eye on Zelda's right hand, with the other two slots filled in as well. Zelda might have failed to take the Triforce for herself, but she had assembled it between three people. Hyrule's history stood before him...and though he feared it days earlier, it was exciting to see it firsthand. "And thus the unimaginable happens. Who would have ever foreseen that Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf would stand side by side?"

Link scoffed. "I bet you did."

"And if you did," Zelda called out, "you know the threat."

"I hope you're shaking in your bones, Vaati, " Ganondorf said as he landed on the ground, "because now it is your darkest hour!" Ganondorf charged again, followed by Link. Vaati blocked Ganondorf with his looted sword, and Link with his free hand. As the boys fought the king, Zelda took her bow in hand, and let the power of her Triforce flow through her. She watched the others fight, impressed in how their abilities had grown thanks to the power of the gods. Link, already an admirable fighter, seemed to be even better than ever; Ganondorf's strength was more overwhelming than it was earlier. Zelda felt the Triforce change her as well, as it provided her with nearly an infinite pool of mana to use. That pool she will draw from with her attack. All she desired was an opening. She raised her bow, aiming for Vaati. "Link. Give me an opening."

Link caught Zelda's move and nodded. "Got it." As Ganondorf was brushed aside by the king, Link sheathed his sword, holding his shield out as Vaati turned his attention to him. "Hey! Mouse face!"

"Foolish boy!" Vaati ran towards Link, just as the Hero wanted. Vaati got in close, almost enough to strike Link, but in his hastiness, the king didn't realize he was set up. By the time he knew it, Link had redrawn the Master Sword, leaving a clean cut across Vaati as the hero hit the mortal draw. As Vaati tried to hit back, Link ducked for the ground and rolled around, slashing Vaati's back. As he tried to face Link again, the hero bashed his shield against the king's face, stunning him momentarily.

Zelda took that moment. "Spirits of the light! Wielders of the great power that shines far and wide upon the lands of our world, in my hour of need, grant me the light to banish evil!" An arrow of pure light formed between Zelda's fingers and the grip, which she immediately released. It struck Vaati in his chest, closer to his right lung than his heart, but it was enough to get him to kneel on a leg. Zelda turned to the wielder of Power returning to battle. "Get him!"

"You're mine!" Ganondorf channeled the Triforce of Power, then soared towards the Imperial King. Ganondorf fought with a tenacity he had never achieved before, for a reason he didn't know why. His time out after his fight with Link made him realize that the Hero was right, that he had lost the true reason for why he wants to fell the Imperials, instead becoming the very being he hated. He struggled but managed to push the wicked thoughts Ganon had fed him, and returned to his earlier mindset.

The raze of Nabooru, the reason he wants vengeance upon the Imperials. The death of his family, the slavery of his queen, and the remaining people of his race in Mido... He remembered them all.

The meeting with the Resistance, the bonds he forged with Error, Bagu, Auru, Ralph, Ravio, and Hilda... Remembered.

The one thing that fought to stay away was his love for Midna, and it fought hard to stay away. But eventually the fight had to be won...this time, love was strong enough.

Ganondorf trapped Ralph's blade in the forks of the trident, and both men fought to break the hold to their advantage. With a grunt, Ganondorf twisted the trident, forcing the sword out of Vaati's hand. Noticing the disarmed mage, Ganondorf turned and smacked Vaati with the lower end, then disarmed himself and began to punch the Wind Mage relentlessly for each person Ganondorf knew that Vaati had hurt.

Link, to Vaati's right jaw. Zelda, to the left jaw. Hilda and Ravio, to the nose and chin. Ralph, Oren, Riju, Error, Bagu, Auru, and the Resistance as a whole, to the torso. The other kingdoms within and outside Hyrule, more punches in the face. For the Gerudo people, Ganondorf charged up his fist with as much power as he could, and rammed his fist into Vaati's face. Vaati flew in the air, Ganondorf right after him. He grabbed Vaati's face, slamming it into the wall of the Temple of Time (doing a lot of damage in the process) and flew straight for the other side to do the same thing. Next, he took Vaati towards the ceiling, slamming him there repeatedly then threw the king to the floor. Ganondorf cupped his hands, and with a loud yell, fired a huge energy blast down to Vaati.

Link, back on the ground, had to shield himself from the debris flying around. That shield was covered by another one, much larger than his own. Link looked up to see Zelda and the Sages, all six, up and around him, watching the spectacular power of the Gerudo Prince until the beam died out. Smoke made visibility nearly impossible until Ganondorf flew down, displacing the airborne particles. He landed in front of the eight others, eyeing the downed Vaati.

It would be Riju who would be step up to Ganondorf's side, folding her arms as the Gerudo royalty turned to each other. "You came, though for a different reason."

"You are here too, for the reason you should be." Ganondorf smiled, placing a hand on Riju's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Mareeha Riju, Sage of Spirit." He lowered his hand, turning to three of the four friends he made in the Resistance. "Ralph, Ravio, Hilda. Hi."

Ralph stepped up to Ganondorf, slugging him in the arm. "You son of a bitch, making us worry about you going all crazy and shit."

Hilda smiled. "He's still mad that the last time he really saw you, you caught him 'milking.'"

Ravio shook hands with Ganondorf. "I knew you were still on our side. I knew it."

Ganondorf nodded, then faced the Zora in the room. "I don't believe we know each other."

Oren nodded. "Oren, Zora Princess, Sage of Water."

"Ah, more princesses. And speaking of Princesses…" Ganondorf walked to Princess Zelda, standing before the other half of Hyrule's legendary protectors. "Princess Zelda."

"Prince Ganondorf. We meet under a less than threatening-each-other circumstances.'

"Mmm…" Ganondorf looked to his right hand, staring at the Triforce at the back of his hand. "Tell me, Princess, can you really do whatever it takes to win this war?. Link and I, we're killers of men and monsters, and as we fought, I could see he would do anything, even break a promise to a friend just to protect you. Have you taken a life from a man? If not, could you do it? Could you break a promise to ensure your world is safe, even if the world hates you for it? Could you..." Ganondorf stole a glance Midna's way, finally recognizing the blue-skinned beauty beside Zelda. He turned back to Zelda, finishing his question. "...hurt the one you love the most to achieve your goals? Can you do all that, Wisdom?"

Zelda glanced at Link, who had his eyes on the incapacitated Vaati a few meters away, then at her own right hand, then back to Ganondorf. "I don't know my place in this destiny of ours yet. But if it means that my country will be safe, I will do anything for it." Zelda outstretched her hand to Ganondorf, holding it out in hope. "Ganondorf, will you join me?"

He looked to Zelda's hand, glowing with the three crests. He had one more question. "Was it true, that had you made your wish, you would erase the damage the Imperials had done?"

"Yes. Yes, that's true."

"Then we can work together." Power took Wisdom in hand, and for a moment that set the timely looking Link on edge. He still didn't trust Ganondorf, and knowing how he could easily take Wisdom now unsettled in. However, after a few shakes, Zelda was still in possession of the Triforce of Wisdom.

Ganondorf dropped Zelda's hand, then turned away, walking towards the unmoving body of Vaati. He reached out for the Trident of Power, catching it as he stood over the Imperial King. He twisted the weapon so the three prongs pointed down, holding it above his head. Taking a deep breath, he finally spoke to the one person he had ignored. "Midna… I am sorry."

"I know" was all Midna said back. It was all Ganondorf needed for her to say. Taking another breath, he looked down on Vaati, then screamed as he brought the trident into the king's heart. "ARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Link, Zelda, Midna, and the others watched quietly as Ganondorf stood hunched over Vaati, the boy breathing heavily and grunting, but unmoving. It didn't concern them as much, as he was probably standing over Vaati just to soak in the fact he had finished the Imperial King. However, when it became prolonged, that was when the worry began. It was Riju who began stepping Ganondorf's way, but it was Ravio who saw it first, screaming Ganondorf's name just before laughter rocked the walls of the temple. The eight watched as Vaati stood up, one hand holding the prince's hand, the other...impaling him through his heart.

Midna gasped as she saw this. "Ganondorf!" Angered, she directed her hair towards Vaati, but the mage swatted it away. Vaati chuckled as he made a tighter grip on Ganondorf's right hand, causing Ganondorf to scream as he felt the Triforce of Power painfully ripped from him.

Zelda stepped forward, drawing her rapier. "Attack him now!" The eight ran, but a powerful gale kept them at bay. Helpless, they all watched as Vaati dropped Ganondorf's hand, revealing that he now possessed the Triforce of Power. The prince now served his purpose, Vaati removed his hand, letting the Gerudo fall to the ground, rolling towards the rebels as the wind caught him. He stopped near the broken Altar of Time, unmoving but still alive. Riju and Midna departed from the group to check on him.

Link saw the discarded Ganondorf struggle for his life, then turned to the proud Vaati, flashing the Triforce of Power as Link did Courage before. "You… You bastard!" Link, now angered, raised his shield up, hoping it would protect him from the wind. It did so, and the Hero gradually picked up speed. He leaped, hoping to strike the taunting Vaati, but the Wind Mage moved at the last second, leaving Link open for a powerful punch to his gut. Link collapsed immediately, unable to defend himself. Once more, Vaati picked up Link's left hand, and this time, began to siphon the Triforce of Courage.

"AHHHH!"

"No!" Zelda and the remaining Sages unleashed their powers on Vaati, but the mage blocked them all with his free hand. Zelda, desperate not to let Link lose his Triforce, increased her output, but it was to no avail. Tears ran down her face as she watched Link slip into an unconscious state, and Vaati claim the second Triforce. As he did with Ganondorf, he threw Link towards the group, their combined attack diminished as the Hero's crumpled body dropped unceremoniously before them. Zelda immediately dived down, calling out Link's name as Ravio checked his vitals.

"He's alive. Thank Farore." Zelda continued to cry, though not for Link as she looked up to the maniac before her. She realized who was next, as there could be only one person with the Triforce of Wisdom. It had already appeared, back when Link and Ganondorf began fighting Vaati, in response to the presence of its sisters. Zelda masked it with her concealing magic, but as Vaati bore down his eyes on her, it began to slip, slowly revealing the third crest. However, she ignored all of that, focusing her anger at Vaati. "You monster!"

Vaati smiled. "I've been called worst. Now Princess, make it easy. Give me Wisdom and your Light Force."

"No." Zelda turned around, looking at a somehow still alive Ganondorf. He faced Vaati, breathing hard as he fought for his life. "You...have done...it. You've...made me...mad. You...I hate you… I hate you… I hate you!" Ganondorf fired a powerful ball of magic at Vaati, hitting him directly. All could hear Vaati grunt as he was impacted by the blast. Satisfied, Ganondorf chuckled weakly. "And my hate will never perish."

"Ganondorf." Riju pushed down Ganondorf's hand, trying her best to compose herself. "You…you know what you just did."

Ganondorf nodded, then turned to Zelda, coughing as he spoke. "Princess...you said you don't know your place in our destiny. You are a liar. You know…Link and I… History...will forget our names, but yours will live on forever. You...can beat Vaati. You...can save Hyrule. You...and you alone...can save this world. You...Princess Zelda...is the legend. So promise me...you will kick his ass."

Zelda, her face soaked with tears, nodded. "I will."

Ganondorf nodded, then turned to face Midna, placing his hand on hers. "Midna...say it."

Midna's red eyes went wide with realization, then she slowly joined her forehead with Ganondorf's. "Please don't leave me again. You can't."

"Say it."

"No! You are not going to die!"

Ganondorf breathing hitched as Midna placed her free hand on his cheek. She continued to plea to him while his free hand rose to her chin, cupping it for the first time in a long time. He looked at her for the first time ever with fear, for he knew his fate. Only to her with his eyes would he admit that, and he didn't want to die knowing that some words could have been said. So he took the initiative. "Midna Twilight, I love you."

Midna sniffed at that. "I'm a princess too. A real one, of a realm not from here."

Ganondorf smiled. "Alright then. Princess Twilight...no… Twilight Princess, I...love you…"

"I love you too, Ganondorf Dragmire, so don't you dare die!" Midna continued to cry and plea, until a hand on her shoulder brought her attention to Riju. The Gerudo Chief, eyes ruby red, gestured to the man she also loved.

"He's gone now."

Midna looked back to Ganondorf, noticing his breathing stopped, eyes closed, and head limp in her hands. Sadness was immediately overcome with anger, and she stood up, summoning the power of her ancestors to her. She turned to where Vaati was last seen standing, the purple-clad villain smirking with his arms crossed as he looked at the mourning group. "Such a riveting moment. But if you wish to join him, I'll be glad to assist."  
Ralph ignited his recovered sword with a blaze, angrily shouting at Vaati as he stepped to Midna's side. "We will avenge Ganondorf!"

"And what makes you think I am beatable now?"

"The most powerful of men have been beaten before," Hilda said, followed by Ravio and Oren. "Today, that can still be possible."

Riju was the last Sage on her feet, drawing both her scimitars. "On my honor, I will make sure that's possible."

Vaati watched as the Six Sages created a barrier between him and the Princess, his face devoid of emotions. He admired their determination, despite the fall of their two strongest warriors. They knew they could die and probably welcomed it if it meant to protect Zelda and her Triforce. Or maybe they weren't doing it to protect Zelda… They had countries and kingdoms of their own. They had friends and families. They had everything to lose, but everything to gain. It reminded him of a person long ago, who was once a mentor to Vaati and joined with the Hero of the time to put a stop to him. They had his determination to be in Vaati's way, like the annoying cap the mentor became. Maybe he will kill them quickly with the honor they deserve.

A resounding pop and blinding flash disabled Vaati, grunting as his vision became distorted. From what he could see, he spotted a figure appear in front of the Sages, rounding them and the two disposed warriors before the group vanished. He growled as his vision came back, realizing just what happened and who was responsible. "Impa…"

"Vatis!" That voice... Vaati turned to the entrance to the Temple of Time, seeing a lone man walking inside. His jaw dropped as he gazed at the man in the patched green tunic, holding a blade of pure white metal. Of all the things he had known, it was this one fact that avoided his attention. It was unexplainable how he survived the events 18 years ago, inconceivable that he was standing right here right now, and...no, Vaati was not afraid. He was beyond feeling fear. He was caught off guard.

For before his very eyes was the Hero of Hyrule, Link of Calatia.


	47. The Golden Power

_Within the Temple of Time_

"Link? How...are you still alive?"

"You thought an expedition to my old enemy's stomping ground would end me? Then you're more than a fool than I thought."

"Heh. Me, a fool? I was successful in my plot. You were alive all this time, yet now you show, too late once again." Vaati held up his hand, showing the pair of crests in his possession. "Courage and Power are with me."

Shade scoffed. "Just because they're with you doesn't mean you represent their values the best. They didn't choose you but were forced upon you. That can speak for many things regarding you."

Vaati raised his chin. "Why are you here, old friend?"

"To ease my last regret."

"Oh, so you want to be reunited with your Zelda?" Vaati raised his hand, charging his power. "I'll grant you that wish." Vaati fired a beam from his hand, which the elder hero blocked with his shield. He held his ground, putting all he had into blocking the beam and keeping Vaati occupied until Impa did her part.

And if death was going to welcome him, he would gladly accept.

* * *

 _Outside Rauru Town_

As soon as the group rematerialized, Impa began to issue orders. "Everyone on their horses now!" The teenagers didn't question Impa's hurried tone, following her instructions with haste. Hilda joined Ravio on his horse to give hers to Midna, Oren and Ralph called for their airborne rides, and Zelda and Riju struggled to get on theirs, having to seat another person who couldn't do it themselves. For Riju, Ganondorf was easy; death made him more rigid. Link, still alive, would flop around until Zelda used magic to keep his body still.

Taking a gaze to the city, in more ruin than it previously was, Zelda questioned her caretaker. "Impa… I saw my father in the temple. Is he...going to fight Vaati?"

Impa didn't have the heart to tell Zelda that she was right, that her father was about to make the ultimate sacrifice. Instead, she telepathically connected herself to said person. "Link, we're leaving."

" _Where will you go?"_

"Darunia. I can't take the boy too far in his condition. Once he is settled for travel...there's a place back home where we can help him."

" _Vaati will come for her."_

Impa turned to Zelda, looking at the dimly lit right hand. "There is no place safe for her. As long as we have Wisdom, Vaati will raze Hyrule, the world if he needs too just for it. But you know I will protect her with my life. I promised Her Majesty that, and I will make it to you."

" _...Thank you, Impa. You have been there since the beginning with me. I could not have a more valued friend."_

Despite her struggle, a single tear fell from Impa's left eye, running down the painted marking that is below the organ. "You… This is...not goodbye."

" _You're right. This isn't goodbye… I'll see you later, Impa of the Sheikah."_

"...Te visurum, Hero of Hyrule." Impa turned to the kids, all ready to leave the town. However, their attention was turned to the town under a red light, the source being the landed weapon of the Imperials.

Once more, Zelda turned to Impa, tears now running rampant down her face. "Is my father there?" Once more, Impa looked away, focusing on the city. That pissed Zelda off. "Answer me!"

"You know the answer. I won't state the obvious." That statement had the opposite effect Impa would have preferred. Jumping off Epona, the Princess of Hyrule began to run towards the city. Her friends called for her, nearly beginning to chase her but Impa stopped them. Looking to her adopted daughter, Impa steeled herself as she spoke. "Let her go… She won't make it."

* * *

 _Vah Medoh_

Veran was very proud of today's efforts. Onox had fallen, sure, but in her mind, he wouldn't be missed in the first place. What matter was the Triforce, and that Vaati had claimed two-thirds of it. What mattered was the destruction of the Resistance, the majority retreated from the city but still in indirect range of Vah Medoh's power. She just needed to give the beast a target.

"Vah Medoh, the time has come. Target the ruins of Rauru." Vah Medoh responded, firing a red beam from its head to the city. Smiling, the Queen of the Imperials gazed down upon the highlighted ruins. There was only one matter of business to attend to. "Vaati."

" _Veran. You may fire when ready."_

Veran grinned even more. "Gladly."

* * *

 _Temple of Time_

"AHHH!" Shade continued to hold against the beam, making short but sure progress in closing the distance between him and Vaati. The closer he got to his enemy, the stronger the beam seemed to get. But he wasn't trying to win anyway. That was another Hero's destiny. His was to make sure the kid could get away. That his own kid could get away.

In time, Zelda would forgive him for his sacrifice. He didn't expect her to understand. He didn't expect her to care too much anyway. They had only known each other a month, not years, not a lifetime. But one day, she will forgive him.

" _Father!"_

Shade nearly faltered, hearing his daughter's voice telepathically. "Zelda?"

" _You got to leave! The machine is has targeted the city!"_

 _Just like it did Calatia_. Determined, Shade charged forward. It was against his daughter's wishes still being spoken in his head, against common sense, against better judgement, the Hero of Hyrule kept going. The fact he got so close to Vaati in such short time shocked the attacker. "How are you doing this?"

" _Father stop!"_

"I am doing it for them! For Zelda, the both of them! For Link! For the world I failed to protect!"

"You cannot protect them any longer. I will find her. I will take from her. I will kill her!" Vaati increased his output, pushing Shade back a few feet. However, the warrior found his footing and began to retrace his steps.

" _Father please!"_

Vaati smirked as he pressured Shade, then spoke. "It is over Link. Today, you have failed for the last time. Veran. You may fire when ready."

Hearing that, Shade knew his time was up, but there was an opportunity. If the beast was indeed about to fire, it'll vaporize everything...and that including his incoming daughter. He reached out with his hand, hoping that, if some type of bond was formed, she would feel it.

He felt his hand on her shoulder, and she must have too as she stopped moving. He gasped, surprised to find himself wrong. They had formed a bond...and it was about to break for the rest of time. "Zelda, my dear daughter."

" _Father…"_

"I am sorry. All this, this was all my doing. I was a failure as a hero to this country, a failure as a love to your mother, a failure as a friend to Impa, Rusl, Spryte, and the generals. But I have failed you more than anyone as a father."

" _You haven't...wait. Spryte?"_

"When you get a chance, tell her this phrase. Memento temporis. You got that?"

" _...Yes."_

"Good. And Zelda, never forget that I will always love you." Shade pushed his arm, telekinetically pushing Zelda then swinging his shield to reflect the beam. Shade still had one trick up his sleeve. He threw out his right hand in the same motion, send a thin yellow beam through Vaati. The Wind Mage felt his body trapped, looking in his immediate surroundings as he found himself within the center of the Triforce.

The sky illuminated bright blue, the ground shook, and Shade welcomed his incoming doom. He could no longer hear his daughter's voice, only the thundering approach of destruction. Leaping towards Vaati, he unleashed a flurry of strikes, screaming so loud he bet the golden three could hear him.

He was coming their way anyway, to be with his Zelda once again.

* * *

 _Outside Rauru_

Midna watched with tearful eyes as the bird machine unleashed its power on Rauru Town, slowly engulfing the ruined city. The last memories of her childhood, the last knowledge of her mother, and the only knowledge of her true home destroyed in a heartbeat. The Temple of Time, the one structure that withstood the bloody history of Hyrule, had stood its last. The ancient city of Rauru, once the capital of a rising kingdom of Hyrule many millennia ago, had finally fallen to the enemy.

Through her own personal sorrow, Midna was the only one willing enough to get off her horse and walk to Zelda. By the time the beam had fired on the city, the Princesses of Light and Twilight were kneeling side by side, one kneeling on her knees, crying her eyes out as she called for her father, the other standing and watching her hometown become dust and ash.

"Father…" Zelda sniffed as she raised her hands to wipe her eyes. Midna knelt down and placed a hand on Zelda's shoulder, attempting to comfort the blonde.

"Zelda."

"I…" Zelda dropped her hands, gazing towards the destruction of Rauru, clutching her fists. Anger swelled up in her, displacing her sorrows as she looked above the skyline, spotting the mechanical beast hovering above the land. She felt something within her snap just by looking at the machine, like a lock unlocked to a forbidden door. She felt something within her change, as if something within her soul had broken free from its prison. It wasn't a total unfamiliar feeling either; it felt like she did in Clock Town.

From Midna's point of view, Zelda was standing up and glowing brightly against the darkening sky. It reminded her of Clock Town as well, but this...it was more intense. She could feel the power bursting from within. It was like Ganondorf and Vaati's, but this was not dark and evil. It was light and pure. Midna had a feeling she knew what exactly this power was. It was not the Triforce of Wisdom or the power provided by being Hylia's descendant. It was the true power of the Princess Zeldas of Hyrule, the one Vaati himself feared and desired.

"Vaati… You have taken everything from me. My mother. My father. My friends. My home. My country. But from you, I will take away your life. I swear on their graves that you will fall by my hand."

The one that, despite the fall of Ganondorf and Link, Hyrule could place its hope upon.

* * *

 _Aboard Vah Medoh_

Vaati had just returned to Medoh when Veran called him over. Stepping with haste, he joined his queen, direction him far south of the vaporizing city. His pale face nearly drained of whatever color it had left.

In the southern field, a small but visible yellow light could be seen in the darkness of evening. It wasn't just any light, but it radiated with so much power it dwarfed Ganondorf's earlier. This was it, the one thing that got away from him last time he dealt with a Zelda. It had finally shown itself, through the anger of the young rebel royal.

" _Vaati."_ The princess' voice interrupted his thoughts. How was she communicating with him? Was it the power she was exhibiting? " _You have taken everything from me. My mother. My father. My friends. My home. My country. But from you, I will take away your life. I swear on their graves that you will fall by my hand."_

So she says. Vaati smiled as the light died out, vanishing from his sight. Beside him, Veran folded her arms, sighing. "Is that it?"

"Yes. That is the Light Force. The Golden Power of the Princesses."

* * *

 _Days later, east of Saria Town_

"What will we do now, Bagu?"

Bagu watched over the forest by Saria, standing as still and quiet as a statue. Once upon a time, he used to run Saria Town, and it was he who would give permission to travelers to take their chances on Death Mountain. Now, 5 years after he left that job, he had finally returned home to hide.

Hide wasn't the best word. Ignored is the better term. The Resistance and the foreign forces that followed were out in the open, but Bagu had little faith in the Imperial King coming here. With two Triforces with him, he'll be after Zelda in a game of cat and mouse. Link is comatose, Ganondorf is dead, and Zelda...poor girl, her heart must be heavy. Her army was scattered, if they weren't killed trying to fight or escape Rauru. Her two best fighters were out of commision. The hope that rested on her was flickering out.

Bagu had seen a Hero come and go and always believed that it was he who was the hope of the world. He was never so wrong. The Zelda from before, when Ganon took over and imprisoned her, she was the final hope of Hyrule. As long as she was alive, Hyrule as still alive. 30 years later, her daughter was faced with the same dilemma. Evil is winning, the Princess imprisoned, and now Hyrule's Hero is more or less dead. The last light in the world depended on a heartbroken woman...and Bagu believed in her.

"Admiral, we wait. We wait on Error and Auru to make landfall. We wait on Impa to give us a progress report. But most of all, we wait on Zelda. She is, at this moment, our last hope."

Linebeck sighed. "I don't like this, Bagu. We're at the disadvantage."

"No. We have one advantage. He will have to come for her. The fight for the Triforce will be on Zelda's terms, and if what Impa says is true, Zelda has unlocked her hidden potential. It will be hers to win. I will place my hope on that."

* * *

 _Mido Town_

Riju had only been to one funeral as large as this one, and it was only for her mother. She didn't expect the Sage Gerudo to even attend. But numbering the lineup from the city's gate to the riverbank were her people, with the remaining Daemon Gerudo either carried the casket or stood at the riverbank. The Bulblins had followed Riju back to the city, and formed most of the crowd at the river. The Gerudo Chief walked behind the casket, trying her best to hold her tears while Buliara walked beside her, followed by the Bulblin King and other important people of her town.

Telma led the entire processional between the two rows of Gerudo and Bulblins , and as the casket passed, Riju was appalled to see her people bow in reverence, not to her their Chief, but to the prince, no, the king of the other Gerudo sect. He was a nobody to them...no, in many ways, he was just as much a leader to them as she was. He was the son of Nabooru, Sage of Spirit and sister to Chief Urbosa, aunt to Chief Riju. He was the son of King Malladus, who had his rule been completed, would have truly united both Sage and Daemon once again. It was Ganondorf who bravely (as she would tell the town a few minutes earlier) took back the Desert Colossus. It was he who joined the Resistance, to fight back for what was taken. It was he who gave his life to defend Princess Zelda and the Triforce from Vaati (which was mostly, if not totally true to some extent), and he was a martyr to the Gerudo, a reminder that they were warrior people, and that they are the one group the Imperials fear. Riju took a glance to the south, where the massive camel could barely be made out. She knew that the town wasn't in range but the danger was ever present.

Had she been a stupid leader, Riju would attack the Imperials now. But the Imperials would now shift focus to Zelda and her friends, and though Riju wanted to assist them, her people took priority. That means if using the Princess as bait would rid them of their problem, Riju will allow it.

As they came to the riverbanks, the casket was lowered and placed at the edge of the bank. Riju could now see Ganondorf's black-clothed body, ordained with bits of armor at the torso and limbs. But what made him spectacular was the ruby encrusted on his forehead. Like her own emerald one, it represented that they were leaders of their communities, but he had never gotten his since he was a still a prince when Nabooru was sacked. In his hands was a blade found in his possession, and while Riju didn't recognize it, the decorative weapon must had some significance to him, so she had his body sent with it. But he will meet the Sand Goddess as a king, and with all its merits.

On her nod, the casket was pushed out to the water, beginning to head downstream as the current took hold of it. Once it was far enough, Riju nodded again, signaling a Bulblin archer to fire an arrow at the casket. It hit its target, igniting the wooden box. Finally, after holding it so long, Riju let her tears fall. Her Ganondorf was gone, this time for good.

Back above the gates of the city, a young Twili woman watched, silently swearing vengeance for the love she lost.

* * *

 _North Castle_

Vaati happily walked down the throne room to join his queen at the seat of his power. He boldly walked up the small steps, then turned to face the space below him. Looking to his right hand, flashing dimly with the Triforce of Power and Courage, the king made a silent vow to catch Princess Zelda and take her precious Wisdom. Unlike Ganon, he will have the third, even if the girl broke it into eight pieces once more. As Vaati took his seat, he turned to his Queen Veran, smiling with wicked approval, while two younger girls stood by her side, their arms folded as they looked to the king. She knew, just as much as he did, that the petty rebellion was all but through, but in time, they will be dust in the wind.

Once Vaati was comfortably seated, he moved his red eyes to the level below him. There Ghirahim stood at the center, eager to serve his master ever more. To his left stood the Imperial Champion, the revived Horsehead, clapping his mace with his free hand. To his left, a pale man in a red robe crackled his hands with electricity. To Ghirahim's right, the familiar presence of Zant stood, his arms crossed patiently. Next to him, a male with red braids, with too much makeup on his face, wearing dark robes and a long purple cape held a gold scepter holding a small, colorful flame at its top.

The Yiga's project had worked well. The small chamber built by the Sheikah to keep the dying from passing on had been reworked with magic to bring the dead back. Horsehead, Agahnim, and Zant were the test, but elsewhere in Hyrule Castle, with a fourth test currently being done. If that is successful, Vaati will be another step closer to achieving another goal: Humiliation.

Agahnim. Horsehead. Ghirahim. Zant. Yuga. Veran. Vaati. The king couldn't help but smile. His victory was nearly at hand. So as he reached his left hand to the stone statue of a woman kneeling before him, he touched the small crown that topped her head. Soon, she will weep on the fall of Hyrule, and this time, Vaati will extinguish the life he graciously preserved 18 years ago.

* * *

 _Darunia Town, East Hyrule_

With a final, silent nod, Princesses Oren and Hilda departed from their male counterparts, heading back into the building that Impa decided to have the group stay in until Link was in a more fit condition for the travel to New Kasuto. As the girls left them, the boys turned to the city and the land that surrounded it, on the lookout for Vaati's forces and for the reinforcements that General Auru will provide once the rest of the water-bound rebels finally land. They hoped the latter made it first.

Inside the Sheikah house, Impa walked to an open doorway, leaning against the frame. Moments later, a pair of footsteps and a hand on her shoulder alerted her to Sheik's presence. Husband and wife shared a glance before they turned to the interior of the room they were near. Once upon a time, they watched as a Hero sat beside a cursed, sleeping Princess, determined to wake her up. That journey would take him across North and East Hyrule, searching for the fragment of the Triforce of Courage, and with the true Triforce completed, the Hero broke the curse of his former foe and woken his Princess.

Now, 24 years later after the adventure of Link, the roles are reversed. The Hero sleeps without end, the Princess watches without tire, a fairy floats between them, none of her magic working on the boy, and the world begs for saving. Evil is winning. It will come for what it seeks. There will nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, nowhere safe until the Triforce is whole once more, the power of the Princesses, this Light Force, was extinguished and the Resistance was crushed As far as the world was concerned, evil had won.

But hope wasn't lost. It sits in this very room, watching over her best friend. Her unbreakable spirit will keep her praying to the goddesses that he will wake. Her undying hatred of the Imperials will fuel her anger.

But it is what's within her that is the final barrier between darkness and light... the hope of blood.


	48. Seven Days After

_The Legend of Zelda: Youths Chosen by the Goddesses_

 _Part 3: Hope of Blood_

 _Hyrule is clouded in darkness. The Imperial King Vaati was successful in taking two of the three pieces of the mythical Triforce. In doing so, two of the Resistance's strongest warriors fell: The Hero Link and the Gerudo Prince Ganondorf._

 _While the Resistance and their allies retreated to the south, Princess Zelda and four of the Sages have taken refuge in the city of Darunia until Link is in better condition to make the trip to New Kasuto._

 _Until then, the Sages keep guard, waiting for reinforcements from the delayed General Auru or an attack as Vaati comes for the Triforce of Wisdom._

* * *

 _Darunia Town, East Hyrule_

The town of Darunia. Named after the legendary Sage of Fire and Chieftain of the extinct Hyrulean Gorons. It is a bustling city of commerce, being a port town and owned by the Hylian crown, not by another sentient race. The city itself was crowded, merchants calling out their best deals, customers rushing to catch them, suppliers rushing to keep supply meeting with demand, importers importing and exporters exporting. To a foreigner, the sight of a working economy would be pleasing.

But to King Raphael Ambi of Labrynna and Holodrum, member of the Resistance and the Sage of Fire, this façade was a necessity. The people of the world weren't ignorant of the war in Hyrule, and the Hylians themselves played the part. They knew that at any moment, King Vaati could come crashing at their doors with his monster army as he did just to execute the previous Sage of Fire. The reality of their situation, and the desire to create another reality, Ralph was impressed with the people of Darunia.

If only he could do the same.

The Resistance was scattered across North Hyrule, and the armies of the foreign kingdoms were just as confused. The retreat from Rauru Town went haywire once the beast fired upon the city. The alliance Ralph himself put together was in disarray. Throw in the most pressing details, and the reality of the situation is very dire.

In a cruel twist of fate, King Vaati killed Link of Calatia, the former Hero of Hyrule and Princess Zelda's father. He killed their friend Ganondorf, the young Prince of the Gerudo. He incapacitated Link Koroks, the new Hero. Worse of all, in the heroes' bid to claim the Triforce, the relic split into three, placing itself within the younger Link, Ganondorf, and Zelda. After taking care of the former two, Vaati claimed their Triforces, while Zelda managed to escape with hers as her father sacrificed himself.

Now, Ravio and his friends hid in Darunia while they wait for Link to wake up or Impa deems him fit to travel to New Kasuto. Zelda was able to mend his wounds but couldn't take him out his comatose state. Until Link awakens, Impa charged the four Sages to watch over the city of Darunia for two things: obviously, Vaati and his Imperials, and the Resistance forces led by General Auru.

Currently, Ralph sat on the edge of the western side of the roof, watching the skies between Darunia and North Castle. He fiddled with his fire powers in his hands, bore with the watch. Nearby, the Zora Princess and Sage of Water sat, keeping her eyes on her domain of power. She had her back to him, sitting quietly. Ralph, in his quest to not be bored, stood up and walked closer to the Zora, placing himself beside the beauty. "Your Highness."

"Your Majesty."

"How are you on this fine afternoon?"

"As fine as I've been the last week."

Ralph chuckled. "Yeah, that sucks."

Oren nodded. "Yeah. So… Heard back from Nayru?"

"No. Remember I told her not to communicate in any way with me. We don't know if the Imperials could be listening. I'll talk to her once we move…if we ever."

Oren sighed, then leaned over to rest her head on Ralph's shoulder. "I am so ready to go. I'm bored. I'm scared. I'm…angry." She sighed, then placed her hand on Ralph's, squeezing it gently. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but you got nothing to fear. King Ralph is here."

Oren turned to Ralph, trying to contain her laugh. "How the hell were you a womanizer?"

Ralph smiled, then cupped Oren's chin. "Well, with cheesy stuff like that, and a little bit of something else."

Oren smirked, then brought her hands around Ralph's neck. "You sure you want to do this…here…now?"

Ralph shrugged. "Like who'll hear us? Ravio and Hilda won't be up for another hour, Impa and Sheik are with Zelda, and the town itself is loud. We can do this."

"That's what I like to hear, hot stuff." Oren released Ralph, stepping a few feet away before turning back. She outstretched her hand, a swirl of water forming in it. "Heh heh, catch." She threw the ball at Ralph, who raised his fiery hand, dispersing the ball into a cloud of steam.

"You're going to have to try harder, Princess Zora." As he formed his own ball, Ralph felt a cold spray hit him from behind, causing him to collapse and shiver. "What the hell?"

Oren chuckled. "You shouldn't have flirted with me. You are engaged, you know."

Heating himself up, Ralph stood up. "Are you saying I cannot flirt anymore?"

"Yes." Oren formed a trident out of water, holding it behind her. "Would you like it if Nayru flirted with another man."

"Good point." Ralph drew the Noble Sword, setting it on fire. The blade was safe from damage from the flame since Ralph used the blade as the source of the flame, not just placing a fire on the sword. He lazily swung it, barely contacting Oren's weapon. "So, if I can't flirt with anyone, that means that you cannot do the same, Princess."

Scoffing, Oren pushed away Ralph's sword, thrusting her weapon forward. "I can if I want. It's the only thing fun in this town."

"Hey, if I can't do it with you, you can't do it with me. We must maintain the balance of water and fire."

"Balance? Right." Oren sidestepped quicker than Ralph anticipated, spinning her body, and holding her hand at the side of Ralph's face, powering it with water. "Check."

"…Checkmate, Your Highness." Oren felt a hand at her back enclosing her. It didn't take a moment longer before she realized those weren't Ralph's hands nor was it his voice, both holding his blade. Sighing, she dropped her hand, dismissing her trident. She faced the owner of the hand before it left her.

"You're early, Bunny Boy."

Said boy in the bunny cloak smiled as he placed his fire rod back in his pouch. "You two are quite the show. You do remember Impa said to not use our abilities, right?"

Ralph shrugged as he called away his flame. "You are a follower, aren't you? 'Hilda said, Impa said, Sheik said, Simon said, blah blah blah. We're barely using our powers, and it is the only thing we can do."

Ravio dropped his smile, exchanging it for a more serious expression. "You know that Imperial spies could be anywhere. Our magic creates a signature, one more potent than we have by not using it."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Go away. Go tell Hilda you aren't getting your way. Maybe she'll bring some authority with her presence."

"Authority? You mean the one thing nobody ever takes you seriously on?"

"Hey!" Oren stepped between the tension of the boys, hoping to diffuse the situation. "We are all angry at our current situation but there is no need to take it out on each other. Face the facts, we are here until Link is in a better condition than he is."

Ralph sheathed his blade, turning away from Oren and Ravio, gazing to the western sky. It was clear as the afternoon would allow. Sighing, he tightened his fists. "No, we're stuck here because Zelda wouldn't woman up and get us out of here. It has been a week. Link is healed. Zelda just doesn't want to leave. She will rather risk hundreds of lives than head to a more fortified position. We're waiting for reinforcements… Sure, that's so smart. It has been a week. Where are the reinforcements?"

The clicking of heels brought everyone's attention to the black-haired Princess of Lorule, Hilda. She stopped by Ravio's side, glaring daggers at Ralph. "You, of all people recently, should understand what she's going through."

"I do. I lost my mother. I didn't even get to bury her, to get her a final goodbye. But I didn't sulk. I fought in Labrynna myself. I fought here in Hyrule. I am standing here, right now, ready to fight those bastards. You two lost your country, and you stand here! You lost your family Oren, and you stand here. Midna's family betrayed her, her lover is dead, and somewhere in this country, she stands up to fight. Ganondorf…he died fighting for his people. Link, that dumbass, continue to fight even when he was outmatched. The Hero is out, the Demon is gone, the Princess…is crying. Tell me, Hilda, where I am wrong?"

Hilda sighed. "Ralph, you are right. We all know this, you're just brave enough to voice it. But we got to make do in our current position."

"Ralph," Ravio stated, "I do agree with you, but there's nothing we can do. He will come for Zelda no matter where we go."

Ralph sat down, placing his chin in his palm. "That's a lie. We know what he wants. He wants the Triforce of Wisdom. Why not break it apart again?"

Oren shook her head. "That could work, but I think he prefers the Light Force within Zelda."

"Ok. I suggest we extract the power from her, bottle it up, and hide it for later."

Hilda sighed. 'That's not how magic works. Yes, you can extract it but is must be contained somewhere magical as well. For example, Ravio's fire, ice, and sand rods possess magic that he can tap into. That power had to come from somewhere. If we extract that magic, powerful as it is, we'll need a powerful container. Of course, the biggest con to that plan is that Zelda needs that power."

"But Vaati won't have it and wouldn't know where it is if we hid it."

"And thankfully Vaati will be unable to track us from afar just with basic magic. He can try to sense her, but that would require to be very experienced in the arts, which I doubt isn't a problem for him, but I also doubt he could do. I can't dowse halfway across a country, not even a signature like Ravio's is possible, and even if I could, it wouldn't be as precise as it could be if we were on opposite sides of town. Alternatively, he could use the precision of a locator spell, and nail us right here, in this very building."

Oren interjected. "He has two Triforces. He could use them. The three pieces resonate heavily with each other. They want to be rejoined. Whenever they're close, for example, like in Rauru, that's why you saw Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf's marks on their hands. You go to Zelda now and you'll see the mark is there, but it is not as noticeable."

"How do locator spells work?"

"More like a ping than a trace. You can get an exact location, but if the target is moving, you'll only get the location that the spell reads at that moment."

"So back to Plan A, break the Triforce. We have Zelda's power, and we don't need Vaati to hold Wisdom in case Zelda gets beat. We delay our doom, Link might come back, we get some fragments ourselves." Ralph confidently smiled as he stood up, eager to relay the plan to the Sheikahs. "What could possibly go wrong? It worked once, it can work again."

"Well," Hilda said, stepping in Ralph's path, "I think we should mold that plan a little more. Zelda's in training right now with the Sheikah. They're trying to get her to access her power without being pissed off. And while we're on the topic of moving across Hyrule, has anyone talked to Midna since we've been here?"

"Actually, no."

"No."

"I meant to, but no."

Hilda sighed. "I wonder how she's been holding up this past week."

* * *

 _Mido Town_

For seven days straight, Midna Twilight had stared at the map of Hyrule north of Death Mountain. She was sure that she knew the land by heart now. In retrospect the map is dated; Nabooru, Ordon, and Rauru no longer existed (Rauru literally wiped off the face of the earth). Yet she continued to study it, for it was the only thing that kept her mind off the people of Mido Town.

Specifically, a person who was of the race of the inhabitants of Mido Town.

"Light and darkness. Mother, I don't understand. Where in Hyrule could those fragments be?" Midna sighed as she dug her head in her hands, frustrated with the vagueness of her mother's message and the many hours dedicated to solving it. If she had more time in her home, maybe she could have found more clues. If she had a home to go back to… It was no use dwelling on the past. The last month and a half had been a rollercoaster, from Zant being alive and an Imperial to the destruction of Rauru. What Midna truly needed at this moment was a break.

She looked outside the classroom she occupied, seeing no one in the adjacent training yard. It was mid-evening, and most of the Gerudo warriors would have either gone home or found themselves at some night activity. Stepping outside, Midna walked over to one of the dummies on the northwestern wall, picking up a spear in the process. She gave it a few test swings, adjusting to its weight before holding it horizontally and thrusting it towards the target hooked to the dummy in front of her. It implanted in the bullseye with a thunk, and she removed it for a second attack.

" _Zant?"_

" _Hello sister."_

"Hah!"

" _How could you join them? They destroyed our home, killed our friends, killed Mother!"_

" _Oh no, they did not kill Mother dearest. I ended her myself."_

"Hah!"

" _Such conceit. But if you are one of the chosen, as you claim… Then I'll risk everything, even the life of my best friend, to deny you!"_

" _Shadow has been moved by light, it seems… How amusing."_

"Hah!"

" _Midna… I am sorry."_

" _Twilight Princess, I…love you…"_

"HAH!" Midna thrusted the spear through the wooden target, impaling the dummy. She removed the weapon, watching as sand flowed from the 'wound' to the ground. Her knees gave out, Midna sorrowfully falling to the ground, tears wetting the sand bricks that formed the flooring of the training grounds. She didn't know whether she cried because of her anger towards Zant, her grief for Ganondorf, or for both men at once, but the feelings she had bottled up for two weeks (given she was unconscious for about a month after Death Mountain) had finally spilled.

She didn't know how long she wept, but it was long enough that someone had found her. She heard their footsteps click on the ground, raising her slightly dark blue face to the newcomer. It was Chief Mareeha Riju, the Queen of Thieves. Wiping her face to make her look somewhat presentable, Midna held her downed position as she greeted the chief. "Good night, Lady Riju."

Riju lowered herself to Midna's level, breathing softly as she moved the Twili's hair behind her head. "Sav'saaba. Midna, you are my guest, and as such, you can leave out the formalities. We're Sages, after all, and you are our leader as the Sage of Light. I should be calling you 'lady.' We're both royalty too." Riju smiled, which forced a faintly present one on Midna. "What has you in sorrow, Midna?"

"Everything. My brother, my mother, Ganondorf… It is finally taking its toll on me."

"Well, I wished you didn't take it out on the dummy. Teake is going to be pissed about replacing it." That got Midna to laugh, which made Riju feel good. Standing to her feet, the chief reached out to her friend, who took it and got up. Midna was, as it turned out, a little shorter than Riju, but not so noticeable unless they were close together. Gerudo genetics must give the people height. Ganondorf is taller than most of the Hylians in the Resistance, and the Gerudo people, in general, are taller than most Hylians she'd seen. Take in their natural aptitude for fighting, one can reckon the Gerudo people are a race to be feared. Midna can testify, just based on Ganondorf, Riju and the training that occurs in this yard.

Riju, as Midna learned the last few days, was Ganondorf's cousin through the marriage of his father, King Malladus Dragmire, and her auntie, Sage Mareeha Nabooru, the first union between the two groups of Gerudo ever since the Daemon and Sage clans were formed. It was a tough marriage to get through. As the Sage of Spirit, Nabooru had duties to her people, but she subsided them once the threat of Ganon was over to attend to her duties as Queen of the Daemon Gerudo. At first, the leader of the Sage Gerudo, Mareeha Urbosa, was offended by her sister's marriage and acceptance to the other sect, but after a few years and lots of lobbying from Ganondorf's father, the union was graced. However, King Malladus wanted more. His marriage to Nabooru was great and all, but his true goal was to unite both sects into one again.

Riju and Ganondorf, just young kids at the time, were the hope of Malladus' dream.

Ironically, it would be Nabooru who would be against it, saying that uniting the Gerudo could do more harm than good. As much as Malladus fought against his wife, her word on the Sage Gerudo, given her position, was just as law as her sister's, somewhat even more. Ganondorf was later betrothed to his best friend Aveil, but unknown to their parents' the heirs of Nabooru and Mido Towns had fallen for each other. The last time they saw each other was days before Nabooru Town fell to the Imperials, two years after the Sages and the Sheikah had made their gamble for the Triforce in Rauru. The entire city was razed, the royal line nearly severed, but a few survivors made it to Mido Town with the precious Medallion of Spirit. Unfortunately, they made it too late; the Imperials had killed Queen Urbosa but let the city and its inhabitants stand as a reminder.

Midna empathized with Riju and admired the young queen. There had to be something about the Gerudo that made them resilient to adversity. Both Ganondorf and Riju made themselves stronger despite their shortcomings, and in Riju's case, became a great leader of her people at such a young age. Though she only saw little combat from the queen, Riju was a fierce fighter, wielding her twin scimitar and summoning lightning like it was a dance.

No wonder Ganondorf liked her, but meeting her, Midna wondered why he never really spoke of her. She heard many tales of Aveil and him, but that was his betrothed, and despite the truth, Ganondorf did love her. Just…maybe he was a confused young boy. Leading a group of women and being one of two males in that society could bring trouble to a boy entering puberty.

"How goes the search for the fragments?"

"it hasn't gone anywhere. The riddle seems obvious, but then it becomes vague. What could be the darkest place and the lightest place in Hyrule. It is metaphorical, but also representational."

"How have you tried solving it?"

"Timing to when mother came to Hyrule. My mother would have arrived her around the time Vaati took over, either before or after. If before, the light of Hyrule is North Castle, without a doubt."

Riju folded her arms. "At the same time, it is the dark."

Midna nodded. "Exactly."

"So, if we go with after, the dark place could be the castle, but she wouldn't send it there. That's suicide."

"Exactly. That's why I'm stumped there. Meanwhile, for the 'light,' I thought of Rauru, but I found one there in my home. If she wanted to separate them, two of them wouldn't be so close to one another." Finding herself in Riju's bedroom, Midna sat on the sofa that greeted her a few feet from the opened entrance, Riju seating next to her. She picked up the yellow, spiky hearty durian, biting softly into it as she addressed the chief. "I don't know what to think."

"Well, I think you've been to the darkest hand of Hyrule." Riju picked up a durian herself, looking outside. "If I had to guess, Ganon's lair on Death Mountain would fulfill that, huh?"

Midna paled as she thought about that place. Of course, that would be it. The same place she fought her love would be the same place that Hyrule's greatest evil (though, in Midna's mind, Vaati is making a huge case to take the name) use to preside. "That makes sense…but where would the opposite be?"

"That is a very good question… If it isn't North Castle, and if it isn't Rauru Town… If Ganon is the darkness, the Hero and Princess is the light. Are there any places besides the two named that they'll be associated with?"

Midna wanted to vomit. She knew a place, for like Death Mountain, she had been there as well. It was special to the old Hero, for he set that place up, and it was special to the current Hero and Princess as it was formerly their hometown. "Ordon Village. But it is in ruins, and the two dungeons by it, the Eagle and the Moon, have already been searched by Link and Zelda. If it was there, wouldn't they have found it?"

"Then maybe it isn't in a dungeon, but within the city itself."

Midna settled her emotions, finishing the durian and throwing its core outside. "Then I have my mission. I'll leave for South Hyrule in the morning."

Riju raised an eyebrow. "You sure? Do you want someone to go with you? I could, but…circumstances with a damn robotic camel requires me here." Riju referred to the Imperial war machine that overlooked the town many miles away. It has been there since Midna came to the city and had peacefully stayed in place. Midna didn't know what the chief had in store for it but was sure Riju had a plan.

Besides, this was something Midna had to do herself. "I'll be fine. If it is okay with you, I'll check in regularly. It'll be a week before I get to Ordon, and another before I return. Hopefully, nothing happens."

Riju nodded, then stood up. "Well, if I do not see you tomorrow when you leave, I wish you well. Sav'orq, Princess Twilight, and may the Sand Goddess watch over you."

Midna smiled, hugging her friend. "Thank you, Riju. For everything."

"You are a sister in arms and Ganondorf's great friend. It would be wrong of me to dishonor him by mistreating you. Once, you saved his life, now I can pay you for such a deed. You have assisted my people. Now, I pray you find your people."

In the back of her mind, Midna hoped she could as well.


	49. Awakening of the Light Force

"Focus, Princess."

Zelda relaxed herself, focusing as best she could on her slumbering power. She kept her eyes closed, her face clear, her back erect, legs crisscrossed, and breathing steady. In front of her sat Sheik, his scarf lowered to his neck, imitating the same position as her except for his opened eyes. He watched her silently, as his job would require in a different age, searching for any signs of struggle she might possess. Impa had trained her well to focus during meditation, as he could see her. No wonder she found the Triforce so quickly, despite never seeing it in person of feeling its presence before.

However, the blood of Hylia aided in that; the power within Zelda couldn't be found the same way.

Impa had proposed that Zelda's power had only shown itself when the girl was in emotional distress, but if the Princess had to use it, she needed to be able to summon it at any moment. Sadness and anger were great triggers, but to summon it at will is the trigger Zelda needs. That was three days ago.

So far, Zelda had indeed managed to bring the Light Force to her, but not without those triggering emotions. Even when she did manage, the power would never hold for long due to her lack of focus. Sheik, however, believed she was making progress. Each day, the power would hold for seconds longer, which meant it was awakened. Zelda's emotions were getting less and less in the way, her concentration becoming increasingly apparent. Now if he could get her to hold that power for a full minute. "Princess, do you feel it?"

"…Yes, I can feel it."

"Good. Now focus on it. Bring it forth. That power is a part of you, just like your other magical abilities. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm not afraid."

"Good." Sheik watched for a few minutes, waiting for any hint of a glow of gold around the princess. However, nothing came of it, and the Princess was grunting and breathing erratically. His senses told him that Zelda was calm in her mind, so what was the problem? How did her mother draw that power?

The only two people who knew that were dead, unfortunately.

After another minute, Sheik sighed. "Princess stop." Zelda immediately stopped meditating, breathing deeply as she looked to Sheik, failure etched across her face.

"Why can't I do it? Why can't I summon the Light Force on my own?"

"It isn't you, Zelda. It is I and Impa. Your mother only summoned her power once, and that was on Death Mountain. That was after many months of torture, many months worrying for her kingdom, many months of hoping for salvation. We never learned how she did it, and I don't think she knew. But after your two accidental showcases, I believed that your emotions were in the way. However, you were calm today, and nothing happened. All the other times, you were angry or sad. Your power revealed itself."

Zelda dropped her head. "So… I might not be able to access it unless I am feeling those emotions?"

Sheik shook his head. "I had some time to ponder that too. If that was the case, well, you would have done it many times before. You didn't do it at Midoro, did you?"

"No. Not even when Vaati told me…how…he killed my mother."

Sheik nodded. "Right. Excuse my tongue, but you never had an emotional connection to Her Majesty, even if you were angry. But you didn't summon it when your boyfriend fell, so that connection isn't it either."

Underneath her golden hair, Zelda began to blush. "Link…isn't my boyfriend."

Sheik chuckled. Seeing his niece of sorts embarrassed by the fact she and Link had kissed in Rauru (Spryte talked) lightened the mood. "Yeah, okay. Whatever. The point is, there is an underlying trigger to your power. If it isn't the emotions or the connections, then it is something you're thinking about."

Zelda looked up, confused as to what Sheik was saying. "I don't understand."

"I'm sure Impa gave you the crash course when she started training you, but there are different types of magic, separated into two categories. There's the elementals. Fire, water, earth, forest. Then there are the spirituals, not to be confused with the Sage of Spirit's power. They are…the more powerful forms of magic, not in the sense that they're stronger than the elementals, but because their power doesn't come from an affinity to a certain element. The spirituals come from there." Sheik pointed to Zelda's heart, and to his. "Light. Shadow. Dark."

"Light, Shadow, and Dark."

"Mhm. I don't know how much detail my wife went into, but unlike the elementals, you cannot learn all three, rarely can you learn two. That reason is because the power comes from the heart. A selfless heart, one who desires peace, justice, freedom, and liberty, can practice the power of Light. A selfish molded by death, destruction, chaos, they are granted Dark."

"And Shadow?"

"Never mistaken Shadow for Dark. Similar, but very different. My people practice it, for it is neither selfless of selfish. It is a total absence of both. And like that, Shadow is the absence of Light, just as the shadows of ourselves on the walls are. However, you cannot see a shadow in the dark, because to make a shadow…"

Zelda answered, now understanding Sheik's lecture. "You need light."

Sheik smiled. "Exactly. However, the lines between selfish and selfless are blurry. You desire to take Hyrule from Vaati, don't you?"

Zelda nodded. "Of course. It is my birthright."

"True. You desire to kill him?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because… Because that's what he deserves. A trial is beyond him now."

"Hmm." Sheik cupped her hands, looking to the floor between him and Zelda. "You have a point. He has killed hundreds, thousands of people, including both your parents. He doesn't deserve a fair trial. His life for the families he's broken apart, for the blood he's spilled… A selfless cause, but a selfish desire."

Zelda narrowed her eyes. There was nothing selfish about what Vaati had coming for him. "How?"

"He is, by law, the King of Hyrule. The elected King, mind you? In a cursed way, we usurp democracy if we outright kill him, though I agree, he does deserve it. But, luckily for all of us, your power chooses whether you are selfish or not. Is your quest for the people who suffer with fear, tormented by unease, who outside this house live a lie to make themselves forget that the king they serve can wipe them out? Or, Zelda, is your quest on the selfish path of vengeance for Ordon and your parents. What is it that you thought of when you summoned your power each time? Was it them, or was it you?"

Zelda thought hard on it. The only time she maintained her power for more than an outburst was in Clock Town. She had just learned Impa (before it was proven false) died at the hands of Zant, and that was her first time triggering the power. She remembered the rage, the hate, the want to kill…but amid it, there was the goal of protecting the civilians of the city from Zant. The was also the duty to keep the Pendants of Wisdom and Power away from the Imperials.

Outside Rauru, the same emotions were back, and the desire for vengeance was heavy on her mind. But not just for her, but for Hyrule and the world in general. She swore he will die for everything he had done.

"Wow." Zelda gazed up to Sheik, who was mesmerized by her. However, it was the voice of the now present Impa that startled her.

"Seems that whatever you're doing it working, Sheik."

"Yeah. You're doing it, Princess."

"Doing what?" She looked at her hands, seeing a thin, golden aura around her. Oh, she was glowing…the Light Force was showing. Zelda gasped in surprise, but it was this moment of breaking her current thoughts of her people that severed the connection to the Light Force. The glow vanished, but the feeling she had stayed. She managed to bring it forth while she was calm. "I did it."

Sheik nodded, standing up with his wife. "But that's just a flicker of it. To defeat Vaati, we need what we saw in Rauru again. We need what you did in Clock Town. Focus on what triggered it and applying that focus in combat. Thankfully, you have the Triforce of Wisdom, so the drain on your natural stores of mana this power will have can be adverted until you use up the immense reserves Wisdom gives you."

Zelda nodded, rising to her feet. Feeling accomplished, she wished to attend to a different matter. "May I go?"

Sheik nodded. "You're the boss."

Zelda smiled, thanking Sheik, and leaving the room. She scoured the building until she found herself at her destination. Slowly, she opened the door, peeking inside. Seeing that nothing in the room changed before she left it, Zelda entered, closing the door, and walking to the lone bed in the room. She placed herself on one side of it, laying down and facing the medial aspect of the bed, her eyes upon the other occupant of the bed. She placed a hand on the green tunic that he wore, shuffling herself until she laid on his shoulder.

On top of the other's head, a small fairy sat, unnaturally silent. Zelda rose her head up to eye the being. "Spryte."

Spryte didn't eye Zelda, instead resting her head on her knees. "Hello Zelda."

"Don't worry. Link is alive. He'll be back soon."

"How soon? It's been a week. It isn't like he's been in and out of consciousness."

Zelda sighed, then lowered her head back on Link's shoulder. Spryte had a point. She quietly rested on Link, hearing his lungs inspire and expire, feeling his blood pulse, watching his chest rise and fall. If only there was a way to wake him.

Impa had never told her the plan once they got to New Kasuto, only that there's "a technique that could help Link in his slumbering state." Most of his wounds were healed of bleeding, though it will be a while before function will be completely restored. Whatever technique Impa implied might work, but Sheik did mention the risk of memory loss.

Speaking of memory, Zelda's mind brought forth her father's last instructions for her. _"When you get a chance, tell her this phrase: Memento temporis." "_ Remember the times" was the translation. It made sense of why Spryte had previously felt a case of déjà vu across North and East Hyrule, and as she told Link and Zelda, of why she trusted Shade back at the fairy spring near Ordon. If what her father implied was true, Spryte was once his fairy, and if that was the case, she would know more about him and her mother more than any source she could find.

As a fairy, she might know something about beating the Imperials, but one step at a time.

"Spryte? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What…was life for you before you met Link?"

"Hmm… Wasn't much to it. I was a fairy, going around Hyrule. One day, I hurt my wing near Ordon, and Link found me. The rest is history. But if you're asking what I think you're asking, I don't ever remember the Triforce, Rauru Town, or your father before Ordon. As to why those are in my memory, I cannot tell you." Spryte fluttered down to Zelda's hand on Link, standing on the back of her palm. "What do you make of it?"

"We'll have to see."

"What…does that mean?"

"Memento temporis."

* * *

"Woah." Spryte laid on Zelda's bosom, breathing heavily as multiple years of memories immediately rushed through her head. She had blacked out after Zelda chanted the spell, and now woke with a headache and an archive of the mind to go through. "Woah. Okay. Okay. Wow."

"You okay, Spryte? Sorry for not warning you."

"No that's fine. It's just… When you combine my present memories, ever since I met this dummy beside us to the moment now, to the past, it's…hard. Like…I knew your father, Zelda. When I met Link, this one, I knew that name was familiar, and when I met you, I felt the same. Everyone else who your parents knew, I felt something, but ignored it. That's why I felt it. I knew them, and I didn't even know it." Spryte looked up to Zelda, tears blinding her. "My best friend in the world is gone. I didn't even get to say goodbye to Link, because I didn't even remember him."

Zelda brushed a finger along Spryte's back. "He remembered you. He did regret that he didn't get to me you, the one he knew, again, but nevertheless was happy to see you."

"Yeah, I know. He was never one for goodbyes anyway. Such an idiot, he was. Why are all heroes idiots?" Spryte wiped her face, sighing. "Thank you Zel. I know why you did it, but having my memories back, it feels good to know why you were remembering stuff you didn't know. It feels great to know that your life did not begin looking after you two."

Zelda chuckled. "I will try not to be offended by that, Spryte."

Spryte smiled, then launched off Zelda's breasts to hover above her body. She looked at the princess, moving her head back and forth. "Hmm, the only thing you got from your father was his nose, though it is girlier than his. Besides that, you're a mirror image of your mother, besides the blond hair. Mother was a red-head. As your dad would put it, and I'm choosing my vocabulary to not sully his memory, Queen Zelda was 'the sexiest ginger with a soul.'"

"That's tame compared to what he said?"

"Yeah. Your father was not the casanova he might have made himself to be. Ever since I met him when he saved me from that Agahnim, he made it his mission to get your mother to kiss him. Did she love him? Yes, she did. But seeing him struggle for that kiss was the highlight of their romance. Now that I remember it, I kind of wish you did the same to Link. Believe me, it works." Spryte looked down to Link, smiling wishfully. "Maybe I can tell Link stories of his parents. I really didn't know them as much as you, but to hear of his mother might ease some pains of his past."

"I think Link will love that."

'Me too." Spryte lowered her head, holding her hands together. "It… It was my idea to go with the memory wipe. My life was endangered as well. You ever notice the lack of fairies at your fairy spring?"

Zelda frowned. "Wait, there used to be fairies there?"

"Yeah. Vaati and his agents wiped the Great Fairies out, and with them, the lesser fairies fell. I only survived because I am not tied to the great ones anymore, due to me choosing a human to accompany. The only reason I'm not dead now is because you and Link are my humans, not your mother and father. The mind wipe would prevent me from death, in case Link was found, and allow me to attach myself to another human. It took a while, but my old Link lived long enough for me to find the new one. Also…your father wasn't a coward. He wanted to storm North Castle, but I told him that it was suicide. If Zelda had fallen, he had no better chance than she did. He tried to argue it, but I won. He returned to Calatia, or so he told me he would. We parted ways days later, moments after I loss my memory. Had I known that you were alive with Impa, we would have come to you. He could have raised you, but… I believe the way fate had you raised is much better. Farore knows he couldn't teach you magic. Magic is what we need from you now."

Zelda wiped her own eyes. "I did it today, Spryte. I figured out my power, to some extent. But, while I am grateful of Impa, it would have been nice to know my father all my life, not just in a month, and to know Link of Calatia, not Link the Hero." Zelda turned down to her Link, brushing his hair. "I am envious that he gets to sleep like a baby."

"That's a Link if I know one." Spryte flew to Link's ear, taking a deep breath before shouting "Wake up Link!"

* * *

 _?_

" _Open your eyes…"_

" _Wake up, Link…"_

" _Stop being doting mothers. Wake up, boy!"_

A harsh impact was enough for the boy's consciousness to kick back on. He exhaled in pain as he was forcefully woken, clutching his stomach and rolling over, yelping as he fell off the soft bed on to the hard, white floor. His first instinct was to yell at the person who had struck him and, given the few people who would wake him rudely, he could only name one right now. "Damn you, Zelda!"

"Hylia? Never has my littlest sister been compared to me!"

The next voice, compared the raging first one, was calmer and motherly "You don't have to remind us who's the oldest. We get it."

"I think I do. I sculpted the damn world, laying the foundation for you two. I get the most ridicule between the three of us, but hey, at least my champion—"

"Hush, sisters." The last voice, Link recognized. It was childish, but held the tongue of an elder, or in this case, a deity. Link looked up over the bed, spotting the short girl in a variety of green features sit on the bed. She smiled brightly. "Hello again Link!"

Link, still nursing his stomach, stood up to his feet. "Farore?"

"In the flesh. Sorry about that rude awakening, but unfortunately it is necessary. Someone just couldn't be nice about it. Oh, let me introduce to my older sisters, not that they need one." Farore gestured to the women in red and blue, standing apart from each other. "The Goddess of Power, and the eldest, Din. The second eldest, and the Goddess of Wisdom, Nayru. Welcome, Link, to our home."

Link acknowledged the other goddesses (Nayru smiling back while Din scowled) before turning his attention back to Farore. "Umm… Am I…dead?"

Din smirked. "Unfortunately, no."

Nayru faced her sister, her tone deep with warning. "Din."

"He faced my champion. I have a bone to pick."

Farore waved off her sisters. "Ignore them. They never get along. But she's right. You are alive, but unconscious. It has been a week since Vaati defeated you and claimed the Triforce of Courage and Power."

Just two? That meant… "Zelda still has Wisdom?"

"Yes. Your friends escape, but at the cost of the older Link sacrificing himself. In the meantime, they're held up in Darunia, watching over your body. Your consciousness is here."

Link sat down on the bed, watching the elder goddesses argue. "That explains it. However, if I'm here, is…Ganondorf here?"

Din took the time to turn to Link, and if Ganondorf was a fright, the goddess he represented most was that tenfold. "No," she said calmly, "just you. We're placing all our bets on you and your girlfriend, while my champion…drowns. Vaati has made enough mockery of the word 'power,' so Link Koroks, I ask you one thing." Din leaned over the bed, her face over Link as she growled. "Are you up to the tasks we have for you? Zelda is training for her power. Can you do the same, or should I eject you from my realm?"

Any task the vengeful Goddess of Power herself can set up scared Link to his core, but it wasn't like he had a choice. "I… I can do it."

Din smiled, and Link could only see his mental death in her ember eyes. "Great."


	50. The Heirs to the Imperial Throne

_Hyrule Castle_

"Don't you two looks so beautiful, yet so lonely? What is it that you miss? Your masters or your sister?" Vaati chuckled as he lowered his marked hand, the Triforces of Courage and Power dim on their glow but ever present. The Wind Mage walked alone down the corridors of North Castle, heading down into the dungeons. Darknuts guarding the hallways lowered their head as he passed, paying their king his respects. " _Shame for them,"_ Vaati thought as he looked at each dark knight, " _that none of you remember me. Then again, you all died that day, and memories aren't something the dead hold on to. And I am your king, as Vatis and as Vaati."_

Finding his way into the dungeons, Vaati opened his way inside. He passed the empty cells that once housed Hyrule's criminals, and at the early onset of his reign, the nobles that wouldn't bow to him. The perception that Castle Town, the city that surrounded the castle, was a death trap is true in a sense, but the civilians here live just as any other. For the first ten years, Vatis ruled as a king of Hyrule, and to the normal Hylian, it was no different than Queen Zelda or King Daphnes' reign. World dominion was always his goal, but he had hoped to conquer the world through less obvious means.

Contrary to popular stories, the throne was not "dark" and "mysterious" as Vaati suspected the Hero and Princess might have heard; everyone alive 18 years ago knew Vatis survived the siege of North Castle, though no one beside him, Onox, Veran, and a few other dead people knew he was the cause. The initial days of his rule were muddled with questions, all that he had prepared to answer. Monsters had infiltrated the castle, killing Her Majesty. They came from the southern mountains, which meant that the Hero had failed as well. Vatis, however, managed to rally his troops and defeat Ganon's minions once and for all. The Council, oblivious except for one member, accepted his answer. To further cement his role as king, he held a state funeral for the former queen right before his coronation.

Next came his marriage to Veran, the woman he truly loved. The military was shaken up, with Onox replacing Auru as High General of the Royal Army, the latter forced into retirement. The Sages themselves were sent to their homes. The Sheikah were dismissed from their service. Many soldiers, unwilling to serve King Vatis, departed from service, but the numbers staying were still high. High enough that Vatis could still accomplish his goal.

For ten years, his rule was peaceful but understandably uncertain. He knew that those close to Link and Zelda had a feeling he had something to do with it, but nothing came of it. He took a backseat in the ruling, allowing the Council to do as they saw fit while he and Veran planned to find the Triforce. For ten years, Hyrule was at peace. There were no Imperials. There was no monster army. There was no reason for it. That all changed in the tenth year of his reign when five of the Sages attempted to take the Triforce themselves.

Days earlier, he had met his first champion, the eccentric Zant Twilight.

" _What is it that you come to me for, young man?"_

" _Sire… I have news about a conspiracy against the throne. Something about a Triforce."_

"… _And why come to me about this?"_

" _I give you this, in exchange for something for me. I desire a throne of my own, but my kingdom is inaccessible to me. I help you secure Hyrule, you help me."_

That following day, Vatis was replaced by Vaati, and the Imperials, siphoned from the souls of the remaining Hylian military, were born. Zant, with his powers given by his king, razed Rauru Town, killing the Sage of Light, and over the next three years, four other sages in North and East Hyrule. In the time, Vaati discovered the hidden Yiga Clan in Parapa Desert, and learned of their powerful technology. The construction of the robotic soldiers known as Guardians began, as well as the four machines of war, Naboris, Medoh, Ruta, and Rudania. The army, initially of Darknuts, became more varied in monsters after each conquest. The Bulblins initially joined the Imperials, during the raze of Rauru, but after finding out what Vatis did with the kids captured from the town, disappeared for years until Ghirahim found their king. Their mantra of serving the stronger side apparently didn't pay off.

As for the Council, Vaati took over their duties and…relieved them.

Ghirahim was the first person Vaati and Veran had resurrected, for unlike them and Onox, he wasn't reborn as they were. His submission didn't come easily, ranting about how he only served one lord, and that was Demise. Vaati then showed the Demon Lord his reborn master throughout the ages, telling him that if his master considered him a loyal servant, he would have been brought back ages ago. Now with a second chance at life, Ghirahim served Vaati.

Horsehead was the second, added right as the rebellion that would become the Resistance started to become a nuisance in South Hyrule. The rest of the story of the Imperial rise is history as known. Ordon was attacked, hoping to draw the Resistance out. Clock Town would be the first battleground. Death Mountain would give them complete control of the south. Rauru would send them back.

As for those kids the Bulblins picked up, well… Veran was convinced that the reborn Hero could be there, and Vaati had to test out whether or not Zelda could be reborn out of the royal line. Neither appeared. None of the kids lived.

The next time children entered their castle, it was Zant himself who brought three of them. This time, Veran took pity on the young pair of children instead, noting that the rulers hadn't begotten an heir. Vaati agreed, sending the older child with Zant at his request. As Vaati looked upon the younger children, he saw potential. He could sense their power and sought to use it for himself. But as he trained them, he was not invincible to succumbing to love, and apparently, neither were they.

He had avoided using them in the war, trusting his champions could finish the rebellion. Even after goddesses' chosen appeared, he had hoped. But, despite his unwillingness, they were ready. His generals would take care of the war and him, Zelda. He needed something else from them.

So, as he stepped into the large, dark room at the end of the line of cells, he spotted the red-robed wizard Agahnim finishing his work, he gazed upon a large pod in the room's center. Leaning on it was one of his children, dressed in blue clothing similar to her father, minus the head cap. Instead, a blue jewel topped her forehead, surrounding her icy blue hair. She noticed her father's presence and immediately proceeded to bow.

Vaati regarded her, turning to the wizard. "So, the Yiga's technology worked?"

"Yes. Resurrecting me, Horsehead, and Zant was one thing, but increasing our powers and that of your daughters are another." As Agahnim finished, the pod's top opened, and out came the other. She was dressed the same as her sister, but where there was blue, orange took over.

The eldest join her sister, bowing before her father. Vaati turned back to Agahnim, gesturing for him to leave. As the wizard slammed the door shut, Vaati walked to his children. "A princess can have anything if she is willing to do anything and everything to get it. When I took you two in, you made an unspoken vow. You were brought before me with nothing. Your old titles and privileges…meaningless. In the coming days, ambition shall be your guide. Oaths sworn to each other, promises made, they belong to you. Your freedom is this war, your birthright challenged by this war, your entitlement taken after. There is a darkness out there, and you will find it. You will face it…together, as one." Vaati outstretched his hands to each girl. "Your time has come. You will snuff out a dangerous enemy. Find that person, and return it alive, if possible. If death is the unfortunate end, I want the body, charred or frozen."

The red-robed one spoke up. "Is it the princess?"

"No. She's too strong now, even for your mother. In due time, I will face the princess again. Your mission is due south, to the town of Saria. You will know that person when you seem them, but if you need a hint, the name is very well known to you. Go and prepare yourselves immediately."

"Yes, Father." The two girls bowed to Vaati, then walked out the chamber. Vaati stood in the darkest, staring down at his feet. In that darkness, he could feel another presence creep up on him. He looked up, not turning to face the newcomer. "Zant. I was just thinking about you."

"Is that so? Master, you have the wizard here doing his thing, Ghirahim has the Gerudo, Horsehead and Yuga are with Her Highness, yet I am here still. Is there no need of me?"

"The opposite. The girls are heading to Saria Town. You are too."

Vaati could hear his most trusted champion's disappointment. "Am I to babysit?"

"Yes, now that you ask, but that's not my intent. Ghirahim relayed news earlier about a rider leaving the area around Mido. She was heading south and would have taken care of it had not it been your sister."

That got Zant's interest. Vaati didn't need to see that. "Orders?"

"She has a reason to go off alone. In Midoro, she and her girlfriends fought a phantom of you. Do you have the memories? The Light Pedestal was also near your home in Rauru. She might have gone inside. Whatever the case, she knows the truth of her heritage, and possibly is seeking a way to the Twilight Realm. If you have learned anything from me, let the children do as they please, and then when the climax of their goal is near, take what's yours."

"Heh heh heh. Thank you. I'll be off."

"Zant." This time, Vaati turned around, allowing his red eyes to target Zant. His mask was raised, allowing the Minish to see the Twili's yellow orbs. "It is no secret that I value you like my own son. In many ways, you are. Your death hurt me in a way I've never been hurt. The future of our kingdom is uncertain, and the power I possess could be surpassed. I accept that possibility, and so, I might fall before our goal is realized, and Veran might too. That will leave you as my heir to my throne. So, I ask you, not command you, to watch over the girls. Lead them, guide them, and let them enjoy destroying their enemy. But, knowing your…tendencies, I have overlooked it in the past, as long as it didn't interfere with my ambitions. This time, I take exception. Do not, under any circumstance, touch them. I know them and their blood, their genetics, their natural mindset will get them to that way of thinking, but as my son, as my heir, I ask you to not be you. I ask you to protect them as well. Can you do that, Zant Twilight?"

Zant fell before Vaati. "There is only one I desire. I swear, on second life which you have granted me, I will not touch them. They will return as they came, victorious." Zant stood back up, dusting himself off. "Vaati, if Midna is heading to Saria, and the girls and I are heading to Saria but that isn't their mission, who are they going for?"

Vaati raised his hand to his cheek, narrowing his eyes as he remembered the hands that touched him. "Who else?"

"But…you said…"

"I know. But emotions are a very strong thing, and the one emotion that caused all this ruckus is the sole reason for this situation. However, we must deal with the Resistance as quickly as we can."

"What's the problem?"

Vaati's face darkened as he dropped his hand, walking to the side of Zant. "We will have another war on our hands, now that the queen and the hero are both dead. It is now just a matter of time…and we'll have our song of storms."


	51. Reunion in Saria

_Saria_

Two days and a night on the road, and Midna finally made it to the city under the mountain. Of course, there was difficulty, as the Imperials are sweeping the country for the Resistance, but entering the city is quite easy when you change your appearance to look more Hylian.

Saria, according to Hilda and the others, was relatively weak in Imperial presence when the group came to steal weapons, and that seemed to hold up. As she rode her horse down the main road, through the large market crowd, Midna had only spotted three Darknuts in the area. The relative ease was quite simple: The people of Saria were too distant from North Castle to make any impact. It isn't Darunia or Mido. Plus, if something did come of it, Death Mountain has no problem living up to its name. That made sense to Midna, at least. Vaati now has the power to use the mountain against the Sarians.

Saria Town itself was unremarkable but was one of the busiest towns in pre-Imperial Hyrule. Because Death Mountain is the barrier between North and South Hyrule, many travelers going south pass through here to obtain a pass to those deemed able to brave the dangers of the mountain. General Bagu used to issue such passes, and as such, Midna had one herself.

She planned to find an inn and staying the night before heading across the mountain. It was getting late, and Midna had experience on the mountain at night. She rather not travel at night alone, with so many Imperials out there. No telling if they're in South Hyrule.

She stopped at a place called "The Great Deku" and like its name, the sigh was shaped like the tree of legend. Midna wondered if the Sarians knew that the remains of the tree were in South Hyrule, known today as the entrance to The Eagle, given that their city's name is after the ancient Sage of Forest. Maybe they did. It wasn't too long ago that the sage before Ravio was executed here.

Midna set her horse in the stable, putting some fresh hay in the bin and making sure it had access to water. Next, she walked back to the front entrance, pushing open the wood door. A counter greeted her to the left, while to the front of Midna, a large, noisy area she deemed as the restaurant welcomed her. To her right was a staircase that had to lead to the rooms. As she stared forward, her senses began to go a little nuts. It wasn't the type that warns her of a dark presence such as the Darknuts, so she paid it no attention.

"Why hello there." Midna turned to the counter, seeing a young woman in a green dress. Her blue eyes were filled with youth, thought she was definitely older than Midna. She brushed her blond hair aside as she addressed her customer. "Welcome to the Great Deku. Are you here for a room or just to grab a bite?"

"A room for the night, please. Horse in the stable too."

"Great. A room for one. Would you like the regular or the deluxe suite?"

Midna's hand, already in the wallet Riju had gifted her, suddenly began to fish around for a more rupees. She was alone, and this would be the one time she'll sleep inside for a while… "What's the deluxe?"

"You get the amenities of the regular, the basic bathroom, bed, what have you, but you get the added discount on all meals and room service, including stable use for your horse. Room has a little more furniture too, for your comfort. Believe me, you're alone, it is worth it. And, while it isn't for me to judge, you're a beautiful young woman. If you find someone in there… Deluxe beds are much better."

Midna bit her lip. She had no plans to shack up with a stranger, but the prospect that she'll be sleeping in a more comfortable bed was enough. "Deal."

"Okay, that'll be 55 rupees, which includes payment for stable use." Midna handed over her payment, receiving a key. "Your hand, to dictate your premium status." Midna held out her hand, and the lady stamped it. "Okay, you're good. If you need anything, I'm Fado. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you, Fado." Midna pocketed her key, then headed to the large room to her right. Upon entry, she could see that it wasn't as packed as the noise level would make it seem. Many people sat at their tables or at the bar, minding their own business in soft conversation, but as Midna could hear, the ones responsible for the noise were in the center of the room. It was a small grouping of three men, dressed in green tunics that rivaled Link's. She would have imagined the Hero having a fan club, but this being Saria, her mind told her the green tunic was about the ancient Kokiri.

Adults cosplaying as kids? The weirdos get weirder. Next thing you know, they'll be chanting how they're looking for fairies and singing "Kooloo limpah!"

Midna found herself a spot at the bar, waving the bartender over. He, too, was dressed in green. "Hello there, young lady. What can I get you?"

"I'll have a glass of milk and…gourmet meat and rice. Here." Midna showed her stamp, which the bartender acknowledged. He departed, coming back seconds later with her bottle of milk. As she opened the bottle of milk, she could feel her senses call out to her again. She let them guide her eyes, first at the three people with her at the bar, then at the table near the entrance before sweeping the rest of the room. It was at its greatest when she looked towards the center, though the distance between her and the table of men didn't match with the proximity of whatever she was feeling. Like earlier, the presence itself wasn't dangerous, but was quite familiar, though not enough to fully reveal itself. Whoever she was sensing is currently suppressing their own self, troublesome when trying to identify another.

One of the men at the table had noticed her looking in their direction, and Midna snapped her head back to the bar. She sighed to herself, knowing she had just gotten herself into some trouble. Nothing she couldn't handle, but she'll have to be careful. She has the advantage of being a woman, a teenager at that, in a bar with grown men. She'll have to use it. So, as she sipped her milk, she could hear footsteps coming her way, setting the bottle down as the stench of man and alcohol infiltrated her nose. "Well hello there, missy."

Midna turned to face the man, noting his yellow-orange hair growing over his eyes from under his green cap. Deciding to play along and have her fun, Midna sprouted the innocent girl look she seen girls when back at Kakariko use when speaking to then Prince Ralph the Philanderer. She even lightened her voice a bit. "Hello there."

The man glanced her over, staring a little too long at Midna's breasts and thighs. "One of the boys caught you staring at me."

" _You wish, meatbag."_ "Is that so?"

"Mhm. You're a beautiful lass. I know that. I know everything."

That comment actually intrigued Midna. "Really?"

"Yep." He turned to his table, pointing to the other two men that, as she now noticed, looked just like him. "Those are my brothers. We are the Know It All brothers, because we know everything. I know something right now."

Midna had a tough time they knew everything, because if they did, they would know who she is. They would call for the Imperials. However, she continued to play. "What do you know?"

He leaned in close, his mouth smiling desirably. "You have a deluxe suite. You have no man with you. You must want some fun. I can give you all the fun you require. All night long."

Midna chuckled, sipping her milk. It was obvious she had the deluxe suite, she had the stamp. It was obvious she was alone, or she wouldn't had sat at the bar by herself. It wasn't as obvious she wanted some fun, but the brother was given her some, just not the way he wanted. She didn't want this to go all night long. "Hmm. Interesting proposition. You know what, it has been a while since I've allowed myself the pleasantries of a man. Been a while since I thought of a man that way. But you see… I have a criterion."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. See, I only date the eldest child in the family, and I don't know if that's you or one of your brothers." For once, following a royal rule might sow some fun. Midna turned to the table with the other brothers. "Hey, who is the oldest of the three of you?"

Unknowing Midna's previous statement, they both pointed to the lover boy beside her. "Him."

Damn. Oh, there was another way. "But who is the smartest. The smartest brother gets me for the night." Now that sparked the fire Midna desired. The two men at the table called out to her, deeming themselves the smartest brother, while the one with her walked back to the table. As her meal was delivered, Midna enjoyed hearing the argument behind her, and she was sure some of the other folks did as well. And man, the food was delicious.

So delicious that she had ignored the brothers for a while and was surprised when her plate was smacked from in front of her, and a knife was held to her neck. She kept her cool though. Reaching for her sword was a dangerous endeavor, but magic was on her side. Neither of these fools were adept anyway. The one holding the knife, as far as she could tell from the physique of the other two brothers on her left and right, was the one that approached her. He was definitely the eldest, based on the downscaling physique and height as she looked at the other two. The lesser of the other two had to be the youngest, but he had glasses. He was the smartest. After all, he held the hilt of her weapon.

Stereotyping, but if the shoe fits.

"Brawny" leaned in close to her ear. "Heh, you thought you could play us? We're the Know it All Brothers, and unfortunately for you, we're going to know you pretty well."

"C'mon now. We're in a public place, and you're admitted that the three of you are going to have your way with me…with force, right?"

"Middle" nodded. "Sure."

Midna tsked. "No class. You know that's a crime, right?"

"Glasses" nodded. "Sure."

"Yet you are still going to do it?"

"Yes!" They all replied.

Midna sighed. "Could at least pay for my dinner first, or let me fin-" The knife was pressed into Midna's skin, and she think it could have penetrated. Maybe she had had too much fun. "Middle" seemed to let Midna fulfill her wish, taking the glass of milk and throwing it in her face and upper torso. She grimaced as the eldest leaned over her shoulder.

"Boys, I think we'll be fed like newborns tonight. Mommy has milk." The younger brothers laughed while Brawny turned to Midna. "Only one person this week has annoyed me this much, and it is that idiot in the back with his silent treatment. Now, either I can beat him up or I can make you mine. Your choice and make it quick."

That person…that was who Midna was sensing. She still hadn't identified him, but she had a gender. If she knew him, he could probably handle these guys, not that she wouldn't love to do it herself. Midna sighed, folding her arms, and closing her eyes. "Well, as much as I wouldn't like to get someone else hurt in my stead…I really don't like you guys either… I don't know, tough choice. I'll need some time."

Glasses turned around, pointing to something. "Brother, I think he made the choice for her." The knife on her throat relaxed, and Midna turned with the other two brothers to meet the newcomer draped in a dark cloak. He dropped his hood, showing his dark face, amused gold eyes, and orange hair that wrapped around his head. Unlike her new friends, Midna easily recognized his facial features and the attire he wore under the cloak, and though the shock of seeing him was high, that explained why the presence she felt was so familiar.

Brawny kept up his tough guy act, retaining the knife over Midna's throat. "Hey, we'll get to you."

"One moment." The man's eyes dropped to Midna's, clearly amused. "Can you stop changing appearances?"

Midna smirked. "I'll stop if you stop dying."

"Hmph. I would think you'll be happy to see me."

"Yes, I am, but I still have to kick your ass, remember?"

"Uh," Brawny said, looking between Midna and the man, "do you know each other?"

Glasses rolled his eyes. "Of course they do, idiot."

Middle drew his sword, holding it up to the man. "Alright, she's ours. Step away or we'll kill you."

The man chuckled, closing his eyes. "You want her, just ask. Looking at you three guys, it might be easy to get a girl to…flash." Before the brothers could say or do anything, a snap of the fingers and bright flash hit the room, temporarily blinding anyone who wasn't Midna or had their eyes closed. Taking advantage, Midna punched Brawny in the face, stumbling him towards her accomplice. Her ally grabbed the eldest brother, holding him by his shirt then tossing him aside. The blinding effect wore off the younger brothers, enraged and ready to fight. Middle jumped for the man, while Glasses took on Midna. The youngest Know It All took his swings, but Midna was well-trained, blocking each of them before grabbing Glasses' arm and twisting it behind his back.

"Catch!" Midna saw the bartender toss her an empty bottle. Midna caught it with her free hand and smacked Glasses' with it, rendering him unconscious. One brother dealt with, Midna watched as her ally dodged Middle's sword strikes. He ducked just as it went for his head, instead hitting the wood wall and getting stuck. Middle was helpless as he was struck with a right hook, then grappled for a punishing knee to the face. He fell on his back, unmoving but alive.

Before her friend got complacent, the eldest brother had gotten back on his feet, knife in hand as he charged towards the man. Midna, calling out to him, threw the unbroken half of the bottle towards the last brother, hitting him square in the head. He landed on the man's chest, and he lifted the brother in the air from his shirt again. Seeing his siblings defeated, the Know It All began to plea. "Okay, okay, you win. I know when to admit defeat. But come on, you really gone to slide in on my girl?"

"Correction: That's my girl you're sliding on."

"Ha! And who the hell are you?"

"I thought you knew it all. But to help you out, my name is Ganondorf."

* * *

After dumping the brothers out on the street, the fighting duo received a cheer from the other patrons. The bartender offered to remake Midna's order, this time on the house. She accepted without hesitation. Free stuff was free.

This time, she didn't sit at the bar alone. Ganondorf was with her, sipping on a strong drink called "Deku Baba." She didn't know how many he had, or that he drank alcohol in the first place, as he downed the drink with ease. That was, however, the least of her questions, though she'll save that for a more private time. "So, you drink now?"

Ganondorf scoffed. "You just now noticed?"

Midna frowned. "Wait, when have you done so before?"

"Kakariko has a bar. I was royalty at Nabooru. Mido has the best drinks, if you really want to get wasted. One Noble Spirit will do you." Ganondorf chuckled as he poured and drank another shot. "But four days of this, I believe Deku Baba is giving Mido's finest drink a run for its money."

Four days? Brawny had said that Ganondorf was annoying him, but for four days? That means…he was known to be dead for two (Rauru and his funeral the next day), seen alive for four… It has been nine days since Rauru… Was he only dead for four to five days? If so, why did he spend all his time in Saria? Did he notice Midna when she arrived at the inn? Or when she looked around? She didn't suppress herself like he did. Why was he doing it anyway?

So many questions.

Midna pushed away her emptied plate, grabbing the bottle from Ganondorf as she rose to her feet. "Got a room?"

Ganondorf shrugged. "No."

"Then how did you pay for your drinks?" Ganondorf smiled as he stood up, holding up a finger with a key ring on it. _Her_ key ring. Midna sighed as she took it back. "Duh."

Ganondorf chuckled as he followed Midna out the restaurant. "Hey, I was raised to be a thief. Once the prince of a group of them."

"Great. Using your title as an excuse."

"Not an excuse if it is the truth."

Midna rolled her eyes as she found her assigned room and unlocked the door. "Do you even know how to tell the truth? Thieves lie."

Ganondorf smiled as he walked into the room, closing the door. "Cheat and steal. Some of us have honor, others don't."

Midna nodded as she walked over to the mirror, looking at her disguised face. It was back to her pre-Twili look, slightly tanned with hints of blue. Now that she was in private and Ganondorf had seen her true form, she returned back to it. Over the last few days, she had gotten used to, as she jokingly put, 'feeling blue.' It was much better than being in the body of a two-foot imp. She spotted Ganondorf while he sat on the bed, staring at her, which amused her. She turned her head, looking at the Gerudo seductively. "What? Say something! Am I so beautiful that you have no words left?" Ganondorf turned away, looking at his feet, his face solemn and distant. Regretting her words, she walked over to him, taking a seat. "No, really. Say something."

"I… I am so sorry, Midna."

"I know you are."

"No. You don't know what I have done the last few days before Rauru, or after you fainted at Death Mountain."

"I do. You teamed up with Link to fight those robots. You help shut down the lizard machine. You took back Parapa from the Yiga. You restored your people's homeland. You, though not your intent, reinforce the Resistance at Rauru with your Bulblins. You tried your best against Vaati with Link and Zelda. Your final sacrifice disabled Vaati long enough for us Sages to fend him off and escape. So, yes you fought me and probably could have killed me. You accepted the Dark Lord's power. I forgive you for that."

Ganondorf shook his head. "I… The Yiga… I killed them all. Not just the men, but the women and children too. I almost had Riju commit it too. It is what they deserved, but…this may sound strange, but in Daemon Gerudo society, we slightly value the lives of men more than women, just like it is oppositely in others. It is this way due to the lack of males already, except for the one every hundred years. I cannot speak for Riju's clan, but I think they still retain that way of thinking. But I took no prisoners, no matter the gender or age. I exterminated them. I made their leader watch as I killed his kids before he joined them. You want to know why, Midna?"

Midna hid it well, but Ganondorf's retelling of Parapa horrified her. He…he wasn't him, but there had to be a reason. "Why?"

"They were responsible for my people. They sold them out. Master Kohga claimed to be a friend of my father but betrayed him in the end. That's when I killed his kids. I didn't want to initially, so I directed my shot at a mirror, and it crushed both of them. But in the end…they deserved it. I do not regret it." He turned to Midna, still hiding her true feelings. "I do regret one thing, and that was leaving you alone in Clock Town and getting you captured by Zant. I can still…remember what he said, heard your screams, his laughter, my anger… I swore to Auru that I would protect you, and I couldn't do that."

"Hey. Don't get soft on me now, Demon King." Midna wrapped her arms around him, leaning on his shoulder. "You did what you had to. The Yiga kind of deserved it, given their history with your people. Kind of horrific though. But we have all done things we've regret…and now that you've reminded me about Zant, I am now regretting a few words I said to Brawny about me not having the pleasures of a man for a while. He was the last man… I think I'm going to be sick."

"I'm still going to kill him for that."

"Ravio killed him."

"…You don't say. Coward grew balls."

Midna nodded. "Yeah. I did kill a phantasm of Zant, if that counts."

"A kill of a Zant counts." Ganondorf yawned, stretching his arms. "I think I'm tired. Damn Gerudo tolerance for drinks is too high."

Midna chuckled. "Maybe I should try out how high the Twili got."

"Whatever." Ganondorf waved a hand over his armored body, immediately getting rid of the armor pieces, cape, and over clothes. Left in a undershirt and underwear, he scooted back on the bed, throwing the covers over himself. "Goodnight."

Midna joined him at the head of the bed, though staying above the covers. She wacked him on the head. "Hey, you know I got questions."

"So do I. It can wait, huh? Morning will be here." Ganondorf turned over, away from Midna. Defeated, she magically swapped into a black nightgown. Placing herself under the covers, she faced Ganondorf.

He could avoid the big questions, but there was one she really needed to know. "Hey, Ganondorf?"

Ganondorf turned around, clearly annoyed. "Yes?"

"When…you were dying…did you mean…what you said? That you love…me?"

Ganondorf just looked at Midna, then sighed as he laid on his back. "Come here." Midna scooted in, letting Ganondorf's wrap his arm around her. He still wasn't a bulky, muscular man, just the same skinny guy she first saw in Nabooru. How was he so strong, she could only assume was Din. But his arm around her said all she needed to hear.

So she responded, with a kiss to his cheek.


	52. The Seige of Darunia Begins

_Darunia_

"500 rupees he wakes up in seven years." Ralph held up a gold rupee, flashing it in front of his friends before placing it back in his wallet. His friends looked to each other, individually wondering how they'll match the Labrynnian's bet of how long it'll take Link to wake up. Hilda betted a month and 50 rupees. Oren, a year and 100 rupees.

"1,000 rupees and 100 years." Ravio took two gold rupees from his pocket, showing his stunned audience before laughing and placing his money away. "I think I win."

Hilda just looked at Ravio, surprised that _he_ of all people carried so much money. "How….How?"

"Side hustles, Hilda. Remember that I used to be a merchant on the side." Ravio turned to Ralph, who was heated that Ravio of all people surpassed his bet. "Are you done?"

"2,000, same bet you made."

"5,000."

"10,000."

"20,000."

"100,000."

"I think all bets are off. Ravio, you don't even have that much money, and Ralph, you have a kingdom to spend those rupees on first." The boys looked at Princess Hilda, disappointed but knowing she was right. They sat in silence on the roof of their makeshift home, having nothing more to talk about. It was the ninth night of their stay in Darunia, and they were at the breaking point. However, they managed their anger by staying away from Zelda and the Sheikah, and as Ralph claimed, "tried their best to not assassinate Link."

Ralph picked up a stone, tossing it back and forth between his hands. "When I get married and officially coronated, only you three and Midna are invited. Oren, you're my best man."

Oren smiled while using her sharpened fin to draw on the roof. "Thank you."

"Welcome. Hilda, I know this hurts you, to see me marry another woman instead of you, and I can see it in your eyes that Ravio just isn't satisfying your needs as well as I did, but I do love Nayru. You just got to accept it."

Hilda, who was leaning on Ravio, glared her red eyes at Ralph, then cut them to Ravio. Her knight looked like he was about to faint. "Ravio!"

"Hey, he was asking questions about why the two of us seemed more inseparable than ever. It just came out."

Ralph smirked as he pointed to the Lorulean knight. "I'd admit, I never thought you'll finally do it. You have grown Deku Nuts ever since your Sage power kicked in."

Oren looked between the two foreigners of her world, her eyes widening as she realized what was going on. "Oh! You two…wow. Took long enough."

"Yeah. Congratulations." A new voice spoke, and the four sages turned to the doorway that granted access to the roof. She closed the door, smiling warmly at the Lorulean couple as we walked over to the group.

Ravio nodded, accepting her first. "Hello, Zelda. Thank you. Now, Hilda, you can stop with the death glare."

"Hmph."

Ralph turned his attention to Princess Zelda, who stood some ways off from the circle of sages. "What brings you here, Princess?"

Zelda bowed her head, sensing the animosity Ralph conveyed. It was her fault after all. She knew what the others thought about their stay in Darunia, how dangerous it was not just to them but to the people of the city. She was supposed to protect them, however, her mere presence placed them unknowingly in danger. However, she was not going to let the King of Labrynna belittle her. She rose her head, staring back at Ralph. "We're leaving tomorrow."

Ralph folded his arms, smugly turning away from Zelda. "You finally came to your senses."

"Ralph, I'm sorry you feel that way, but Link wasn't—"

"But?" Ralph whipped around, angrily walking towards Zelda. "You've endangered hundreds of your own people! All for one person! The life of one is not worth the lives of many, Hero or not!" Ralph hovered over Zelda, putting a finger to her face. "You're not fit to rule if you don't understand that."

Zelda lowered her head, then turned on her heel, heading back for the door. She opened and slammed it shut, clearly hurt by Ralph's rhetoric. As he turned around, he could see Oren hop to her feet, following Zelda inside. "You didn't have to do that, Ralph." She was inside before Ralph could respond, then faced the rising Loruleans.

Hilda shrugged as she faced Ralph. "You know I'm with you on this. Admittedly you were an ass with it, but nevertheless, she has to know. We both know that price too well."

"Thank you, Hilda." Ralph walked over to the edge of the roof, leaning over it. "I'll see you guys later." He heard the Loruleans close the door behind them, sighing as he looked down to the still-bustling city, despite the late time of night. He wasn't sorry for what he said, but Hilda might be right. He was harsh. If Nayru could see him now.

As he closed his eyes, his senses were triggered erratically. He quickly opened them, looking to his left and right before facing the above sky. He gasped at the sight, though it was one long expected. "Dammit!"

"Such language. That is spoken by those who are imperfect and cannot be fixed. Here, let me help perfect you." Ralph turned around, sword drawn. However, he was too late to act as an unseen force knocked him against a barrier. He felt himself merging with the barrier, and with a final effort to warn the others, launched a fireball towards the door. He screamed as loud as he could once the fire melted a hole in the door, but it didn't last long as the merger was complete, and the King of Labrynna was silenced.

* * *

Hilda and Ravio were the only ones close enough to the door to hear Ralph's scream and smell the cinders he unleashed. A bright flash followed the scream before they couldn't hear the young king anymore. Concerned, the couple rushed back up the stairs, hoping he wasn't playing with his abilities.

Ravio was first to the door, knocking it out of his way. "Ralph?!... Ralph?" Hilda joined him, following his eye. Before them was the back of a caped person, red locks covering the back of his head. In his right hand, he held a scepter with a burning flame, while he bent down to pick something up with his left. To the Loruleans, there was something familiar about him, but they couldn't pin it. However, Ravio drew his sword, Hilda held her own scepter, and they stood ready to fight the newcomer.

"Who are you?"

The newcomer eyed the red object he held, chuckling as he analyzed it. "Ah, as I suspected, you're even lovelier as a painting. I think that Her Majesty with be most pleased." His head turned, showing his face to the young rebels behind him. They gasped as they recognized the man, just as he recognized them, flashing the portrait of their friend to them. "Wouldn't you say this is beautiful, Your Grace?"

The dark robes. The face full of makeup. The gold circlet with a red ruby within. The painting in his hand… Hilda grunted as she understood who was before them. "You… You are Yuga."

"In the flesh," Yuga chuckled. "You can call me 'father,' as I'm told we share the same name. He must have been a true portrait of perfection, a work of art to bear my name."

"Don't you dare disrespect my father! Give Ralph back, fiend, or I'll send you back from whence you came."

Yuga raised an eyebrow. "Your Grace, such boldness. Do you want that? You and him, of all rabbits in the land, want to fight me? You think the coward will stand by your side?"

Ravio, offended by Yuga's claim, stepped forward. He only took one glance to the sky to see that Yuga wasn't alone. Turning to Hilda, he gestured her eye towards the sky. "Get her out of her."

"Ravio."

"I will fend this Yuga off. Get her out the city before the real attack begins. Go!"

Hilda, starstruck by Ravio's bravery, rushed to the exit. She swung open the door, turning back to her friend once more. "Ravio, don't you dare…"

"…I won't." He heard the door close behind him, allowing him to solely focus on the scourge of Lorule. The villain chuckled some more, apparently amused by his opponent, but Ravio wasn't going to falter, for Hilda and his friends' sake. For Ralph's sake. "You have been warned. Give us back Ralph."

"Ha! How about I bring you to him!" Yuga waved his specter, forming two portals beside him. Out of them came a flock of Keese. They swarmed Ravio, causing him to stumble backward as he tried to fight them off. His foot caught the edge of the roof, causing him to trip and fall off the side of the roof. Yuga smiled as he heard the boy scream, and the resulting collision of his body of something loud and metallic was music to his ears. Allowing the Keese to cause trouble elsewhere in the city, Yuga stepped towards the interior of the house. "Cowardice has fallen. Foolishness, you're next. You, Princess Zelda, Hero Link, the Sages, they shall be a fine collection of masterpieces."

* * *

"We got to go."

"Not without evacuating the city, I am not leaving!"

"The safety of the Princess is our priority. Since her priority is Link, he is also ours." Impa glared at her successor, both pair of red eyes battling for dominion. Impa and Sheik were prepared to leave the city with Link and Zelda. Angered, Hilda looked to the Sage of Water, who had her back turned.

"Oren?"

Oren turned her head, and for the first time since she met Oren back at Lake Hylia in South Hyrule, the Princess of the Zoras showed anger herself. "You know my answer. This is for Ralph."

Impa looked to Sheik, who was carrying Link. She faced the wall behind her, forming a portal. "Go with him."

"Farewell, Sages. I hope you know what you're doing." Sheik walked through the portal with Link, vanishing behind the golden light. Impa turned around next, placing a hand on Zelda's shoulder, and escorting her to the portal. The Princess of Hyrule said nothing nor resisted, being led like a dog to her escape.

"Zelda." She stopped right there, turning around to the light call of her name. Between Hilda and Oren hovered Spryte. The fairy had her arms crossed, looking at her human with disappointment. "I'm staying. It is what I should have done years ago, and it is what both Links will want of me."

"Zelda," Hilda said, pointing a finger at the Hylian's right hand, "Ganondorf asked you if you would do anything to save Hyrule. You said you would. He believed you and only you could beat Vaati, and that's something coming from Dragmire' arrogant mouth. Your father believed in you. Link believes in you. For once in your soul's entire history, don't be the damsel in distress." A distant explosion rocked the house, surprising everyone. Hilda turned around, gripping her scepter. Yuga must have gotten inside…Ravio! "Oren."

The Sage of Water nodded, watching Shadow and Spryte leave the room. She turned to Zelda, delivering her final argument. "Hilda and Ravio lost their kingdom. Ralph nearly lost his. I lost mine. But we fight for yours. Those people out there are your subjects. Because of you, the Imperials are here. Because of you, some will die. You will have blood on your hands, but are you going to run, or will you protect the blood that still runs warm?" Oren departed, catching up with Hilda and Spryte as another explosion occurred.

"Princess, we must—"

"No." Zelda looked up to Impa, her face set. Her friends were right, she had a duty to stay and fight. "I'm staying. I order you to leave. Take Link and protect him, for he is our last hope should we fall. No argument."

Impa bit her lip, then closed her eyes and smiled. "Your mother issued me a similar command when I left the castle with you."

Zelda took Impa's hand. "I must protect my Triforce, and I'm not ready to fight with my power, but…while leaving will fulfill that quest, I cannot go down the same path you and my father followed. I must stay and fight." Zelda reached around her shoulder, ready to give Impa an item but the Sheikah held out her hand.

"Keep it. You might need it before anyone else."

"No. I cannot protect them both. I do have a plan, and this is the first part. As long as you have this and Link, victory is possible."

Impa sighed, grasping the object in her hand. "Whatever you plan is, Princess, I hope it is worth the sacrifice you are making." Zelda nodded and proceeded to walk out of the room. "Oh, and Princess."

"Yes?"

"If you see Vaati, make him remember my mother." Zelda nodded, then turned down the hallway in the direction of explosions in the house. Impa sighed, then turned towards the portal, taking a glance at the hand Zelda held. "You better wake up, Hero. You got a job to do."

* * *

Hilda's entire backside ached. Bricks, wood, and dirt surrounded her entire being. She brushed the debris off her, attempting to get up. That's when her upper chest felt like a thousand sharp needles all being implanted at one spot at once. She lowered herself, preparing herself for the pain that might come again, and rolled over to her front.

"Your Grace!" Yuga sang his title for Hilda, chuckling as he exited the gaping hole in the wall of the house. "I have fresh fish for dinner. Catch!" The villain tossed a beaten Oren by Hilda, the latter reaching out for her bruised friend. How was…he so strong? Hilda is, after Zelda, the second strongest in terms of power, yet Yuga was treating her like a play doll. Tapping into her powers as the Sage of Shadow would make her stronger, but it being day instead of night, it wouldn't do as much as it could. And Oren too, the person with most experience with her abilities as a Sage… Hilda ignored the alarming bells of pain, grabbing her scepter, pushing herself to her knees and then to her full height. She turned to Yuga, amused by her confidence to continue to face him.

"I am not 'Your Grace.' I am Hilda Lorule, Princess of Lorule, and your doom." Hilda formed several shadow darts around her, sending them towards Yuga. The man blocked them with a barrier before attacking on his own, sending several beams of pure dark energy towards Hilda. She did the same, using light magic similar to what she did back in Midoro. The two types canceled and vanished in the air between the Loruleans, but it took a toll on the princess. Light magic was always her last resort, for the power it rewarded matched the mana it drained. And she wasn't Zelda, who had the affinity for it. Hilda was more in tune with the spiritual type of shadow, making it a perfect match with her Sage powers. At the cost of using such extensive powers, Hilda's exhaustion revealed itself, kneeling on the ground, dropping her scepter, helpless before her ancestor's nemesis.

That excited Yuga. "You will be my greatest masterpiece, Princess of Lorule." Yuga waved his scepter around before pointing it towards Hilda. Magic zipped towards Hilda from the flame of the scepter but barely missed as the princess was knocked back to the ground. Groaning and feeling like she might have increased her injuries, Hilda turned to the mass that was on top of her.

"Ravio?"

"AH!" Yuga stumbled forward, nursing an injury to his back. A vine sprouted from the ground, wrapping itself around the mage's body, lifting into the air. Ravio stood up, a light green aura surrounding him, hand raised as he controlled the vine mentally. Hilda sighed in relief as the Sage of Forest stepped away. Being in daylight, as it would for any plant, was a good thing for Ravio, as it made him much stronger. But that wasn't the only thing. Hilda could only watch as Oren used Ravio's body to pick herself up, the light blue light around her as she lends her own power to further strengthen Ravio's. Above Ralph hovered Spryte, lending her power as well. Last, the reason Yuga was initially distracted stepped out to join the other Sages and fairy. Hilda smiled before her exhaustion caught up to her again, proud to see the Princess of Hyrule standing with her friends.

"You cowardly fool! Unhand me from this filth this instant!"

Ravio tightened his hand, in turn increasing the grip the vines hand on Yuga. "I'll kill you, right here, right now!"

"Ravio," Oren said, calmly as she could, "remember he has Ralph."

"Ha ha ha ha!" Yuga's laugh regained their attention, the mage pointing to the west of the city. "The invasion has begun. Darunia will fall tonight, and there'll be nothing you Sages could do! Two down, five to go."

"Two?"

Ravio turned, seeing Hilda collapsed on the ground. He faced Yuga again, who waved his scepter as best he could. "Two." Magic flashed from the flame, soaring above the trio's head. They watched as it hit Hilda and screamed her name as she levitated in the air in front of a blank, purple-edged easel. Hilda flew back, merging with the easel until they became one, the Princess of Lorule now a mere painting created by Yuga.

Distracted, Ravio had inadvertently loosened the vines, so they were surprised when Yuga appeared before them, picking up the painting of Hilda. Ravio, angered by his lapse in attention, drew his sword and ran towards Yuga. "Let her go!"

"My, my, Your Grace, would you look at the time." Yuga vanished just as Ravio was set to strike, the boy barely catching his footing after his swing. He hastily looked around the area, searching for any signs of Yuga.

"Yuga!"

Oren, clutching her sides, tried walking to Ravio. "Ravio, he's gone."

"NO!" Ravio thrusted his sword into the side of a wood building, dropping to his knees. "No…no…no…" Tears rolled down Ravio's face just as Oren got to him, hugging him from behind as he continuously repeated that one word.

"Ravio… We'll get her back. Hilda and Ralph."

"I'm supposed to protect her… But I couldn't do that. I got to get her back. I got to keep my promise." Ravio stood up, and took off his bunny cloak, throwing it to the ground. He took back his sword, placing it in its sheath and walking towards Zelda, who silently stood facing the western sky.

Oren looked at the cloak, then back to its owner. For the month and a half she knew him, Ravio had never been seen without it on. If he was taking it off now, the boy known as a coward was about to become just the opposite to get his girl back. She had to follow suit to get her best friend. She followed Ravio back to Zelda and Spryte, placing a hand on his shoulder as some means of comfort. Meanwhile, Ravio took her hand, siphoning power from the vines to heal Oren. They all looked to the mechanical bird in the sky, where at any moment, the Imperials will begin launching their invasion of Darunia.

Zelda turned to her only allies left. "There will be no reinforcements. Not for some time, if General Auru ever shows up."

Ravio gripped his sword's hilt. "I'll do whatever it takes to get Hilda back, and to drive my sword through Yuga."

"And for Link." Spryte landed on Zelda's shoulder, pointing to the bird. "For both of them, I have a bone to pick with those monsters."

"And Ralph," Oren added. "You can kill Yuga but add me and him to the reason you will run your blade through his heart. Zelda…if Vaati is on board the bird, are you ready yourself?"

"Oren, contact Riju and Midna, and give them the news. Mido is surely next to be attacked." Zelda turned back to the Imperial war machine. They were going on a suicide mission, one that'll most likely have them end in death. But even if she and her friends fall, her one mission would be complete. "Forest, Water, and Time. We aren't the last of the Seven Sages, but we will fight as if we are."


	53. A Dark Family Reunion

_Saria_

"You've grown a beard. Nasty."

Ganondorf caressed his stubble of a beard, smiling at Midna's disgusted face. He turned to the lone window of the room, the morning sun illuminating the world. Ten days he's been dead to the world, with only one person to know that isn't true, and she speaks of him growing a beard. How…pleasing that was. He turned back to Midna, the woman sitting cross-legged by the footboard of the bed while he sat with his back to the headboard. "You know you like it."

"No. It makes you look like an old man. Cut it off." Midna was doing everything she could to keep her mind off the dire news she received earlier in the morning from Riju. Last night, Darunia was invaded, Link and the Sheikah escaped, Hilda and Ralph captured, and the remaining three were going to fight. This "Yuga" was after the Sages, and Riju warned Midna to be careful. Midna almost told the Gerudo Chief about Ganondorf but decided that he will meet his people again soon enough.

She hadn't spoken to Ganondorf about it either, wondering if he would care. Something was different about him. He was…happy, or at least content. Maybe it was because Midna had come around, but she had to leave and cross the mountain. She wouldn't mind him coming, but by his attitude, the war was the last thing on his mind. He hadn't asked about what happened since Rauru Town so far.

'I do not look like an old man." Ganondorf watched Midna, noticing her face fall dramatically. There was something wrong, and she wasn't spilling it. Eager to know, he got up from his position, walking around the bed to be closer to Midna. He placed a hand on her knee, raising her head up with the other. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar. Tell me."

"…Darunia. The Imperials have attacked."

"Oh. That's bad to hear. They must think Zelda is there."

"She is. Zelda, Ralph, Hilda, the others, our friends were there. Link is still unconscious, so Impa and Sheik took him away. Ralph and Hilda were captured by a general. Zelda, Oren, and Ravio are going to try to defend the city."

Ganondorf frowned, the news shocking him as much as it did Midna. So, the hero still lives…lucky bastard. Zelda decided to fight back, good of her, but that endangered the Triforce of Wisdom. Well, nothing was going to change that… But if the Imperials were bold enough to attack a neutral town, what about the Resistance-sided town of Mido? Midna had said why she left the city, but if it was for the worst-case scenario, she would have told Ganondorf, right? Sighing, he stood up, walking over to the window. "Midna, why are you out here? You know it isn't safe for you, so you must have a good reason."

"I am going back to South Hyrule. I have to find fragments of a mirror in order to reforge the bridge between this world…and my homeworld."

Ganondorf nodded, turning back to Midna. "So, you have found your people, I guess. More…blue people."

Midna smiled. "Yeah. My mother was a princess of another world and brought me and Zant here for some reason. My brother found out and tried to find a way back. But he couldn't." Midna held the shard she took from Rauru, and the note her mother made that came with the shard. "My mother taught me an unknown language when I was young, though its purpose I didn't know at the time. But I I now know that it is the language of the Twili, my people, and I am their lost princess."

Ganondorf turned back to the window. "That makes Zant a prince? Huh…all the lunatics are royalty in some way."

"Yeah. But with him dead, I am free to find the others. I can accomplish what my mother wanted of me and what Zant couldn't. I can get answers to so many questions that I have. I can meet my grandparents, my father, my true people and maybe I can convince them to aid in our fight. Hopefully, the journey is quick, now that Zelda and the others are in danger. Hey, why don't you come—"

"Do you not sense it?" Ganondorf's direct speech and the sharp, dark tone took Midna back a bit, but she had no clue as to what Ganondorf was talking about.

"What do you mean?" Ganondorf raised the window up, allowing the cries and shouts of the Sarians to flood the room. Midna jumped to her feet, leaning out the wind. She could feel it now, the darkness that walked through the city. The road she looked upon was the same road she entered the town on, so whatever was coming made the same path. There was only one explanation. "Imperials."

"Right." Ganondorf headed for the door with haste while Midna closed the window. "You got to go."

"No, I'm fighting. I cannot run from this. Besides, it doesn't seem like an invasion." After checking to make sure she had her belongings, she walked to the door, where Ganondorf stood still. "Besides, I have a feeling I am the reason for this."

"Hm… Then it is just like old times, me and you taking it to them. I like this." They rushed out of the room, down the stairs and out the inn, coming to the road where Sarians where doing their best to get out the way. Down the street, they could hear a mechanized laughter, sounding familiar to both of them yet. They pushed passed the scared townsfolk, coming closer to the clearer side of the street before a loud cry to duck echoed across the area. A volley of dark purple orbs soared across the sky, hitting various buildings along the street.

Midna, her heart pacing in shock, recognized those orbs as she rose back to her feet. "No. There's no way…"

"Where there is a god, there is a way." Standing many yards down the street, a masked individual with oversized dark robes stood. He stood with his arms folded, glaring down in the direction of Midna and Ganondorf, chuckling to himself. Meanwhile, the heroes stood in shock and confusion. Zant was very much alive in front of them.

Midna tightened her fists, not wanting to believe what she was seeing. "How…just how…"

"Don't be surprised, sister. Ganondorf lives, and he had a hand through his heart. Why should I be any different?"

"This time I'll make sure you're gone for good!" Midna flashed her hand forward, firing an orb of light towards Zant, but the Imperial ducked.

He rose back up, laughing some more. "I see I was horribly missed. Hello there, King of Thieves."

"Zant," Ganondorf angrily growled.

"How was death? Was it the satisfying end you wanted, or did you leave this world unaccomplished? Is literally the only thing keeping you alive is hatred, that unperishing hate that has bloodied Hyrule again and again? Must be a good thing, to have something to live for, even if it is your enemy. But, I wonder, is it possible to hate what you used to love?" Zant shrugged. "Food. Money. Life. You can love them, and as easily hate it. What about family? Maybe your cousins and your aunts and uncles, possibly your parents, but how about siblings? The closest thing in genetic material to a person is their sibling with the same parents. My dear Midna hates me, but that is because she doesn't understand the sacrifices I made as her older brother."

"You sick, traitorous bastard. What have you _ever_ done for me?"

"Hush, sister, the men are talking. Now, Ganondorf, as I was saying, you have done many things in vengeance for your family, specifically your betrothed and your sisters. You swore to destroy the Imperials to avenge them. But what if that is the wrong path? What if…you were wrong all this time. What if, back on the mountain, I had told a little lie, just to rile you up?"

Ganondorf stood straighter, wondering just what Zant was talking about. There was no way he was saying what he was, that…that Aveil and his sisters could be alive. There was no way. "Ganondorf," Midna said, cutting her eyes back to her older brother, "don't listen to him. Aveil is dead, her body rotting in the depths of Midoro. You didn't have the audacity to bury those women."

"Right." Zant faked rubbing his forehead in forgetfulness. "Should have fed them to my pet. Oh well. But the poor girl is dead, that is true. I didn't lie about that. However, the other thing, I did." Zant raised his hand, snapping his fingers. Immediately, fire and ice came towards Ganondorf and Midna from each side of Zant. They jumped back, barely missed by the joining of the elements before gazing ahead. To Zant's right, where the fire came, a girl dressed in a red robe walked, her hands to her side as fire poured from her palms. To the left, the source of the ice, another young woman in a blue robe, matched the other in posture and step.

To Midna, the newcomers looked like Gerudo, except where there should be orange hair there was flaming red and icy blue hair, gold eyes were just as so. The gems on their heads matched their colors as well. But young Gerudo…with such remarkable power…siding with the Imperials… Who were they, and where have they been? She turned to Ganondorf, who stood frozen in shock like his whole world was utterly demolished in this one moment. It was something more than two traitorous Gerudo standing before him. It went deeper than that. "Ganondorf?"

"No…no."

Zant laughed darkly. "Welcome to your hell, Ganondorf. The family reunion of all family reunions. Families split between the dark and the light. I have my dear sister…and you have yours. Say hello girls."

The one in red smiled, placing her hands on her waist. "Hello, big brother."

The one in blue folded her arms across her heart. "We have missed you a lot."

Ganondorf closed his eyes, hoping what he was seeing was just a bad dream. "No."

"But to you, Midna, we will introduce ourselves. I'm Koume, the Firebringer."

"And I'm Kotake, the Icebringer."

"And as the true Princesses of Hyrule, we have sentenced both of you to death. You may choose to fall by my embers."

"Or die by my frost."

"Choose wisely."

"And we shall gladly serve."

Midna glanced up to Ganondorf, her blade raised in her hand. "Ganondorf…what do you want to do?"

The King of Thieves' looked back between both princess, then closed his eyes as he, for the first time since Parapa Palace, sought the advice of Ganon. The beast had been awfully silent since Ganondorf revived, and while he was grateful for it, it was time for his ancestor to speak. "Ganon…Ganon…Where are you?" Ganondorf searched in the deepest recesses of his mind, searching for the dark lord that dwelled in him, but…his power signature had vanished. He checked once, twice, thrice, and opened his eyes to the reality of his situation.

Koume and Kotake Dragmire, the Princesses of Nabooru, were very much alive and present. The Prince of Darkness, the Scourge of Hyrule, the Demon King, Ganon…he was gone. He had no other choice but to draw his blades. "We fight."


	54. Dawn of the First Day

_Darunia_

Veran stood with a smile on her face, though she was quite unaware of it. There was just something about easily conquering a town that made her facial muscles that formed the smile contract. The town surrendered as soon as the Imperials deployed troops, but luckily for them, Darunia was not on the evisceration list. She was looking for a very specific group, namely the three remaining Sages within the town.

Forest. Water. Time. And to add to the list, the Hero himself.

She cut her eye to the Lorulean mage beside her, the man obsessing with the trapped painting of Princess Hilda. She didn't know the original Yuga, but like many of her subordinates, seeing the reflections of heroes from their past brings out a certain joy. Horsehead was thrilled the first time he defeated the chosen ones back outside Ordon. Zant had it with his sister. Ghirahim expressed joy defeating the reincarnation of his old master. Veran herself was dead set on vanquishing Labrynna when Onox attacked it, to sever the Ambi lineage and the Oracle of Ages. Vaati enjoyed ending the life of the Hero of Hyrule, easing a pain in his side from years prior. So, Veran could relate to Yuga's amusement with Hilda, and why capturing Hilda is a highlight of his reincarnation.

She allowed him to continue minding his business as she looked ahead, the hooves of Horsehead clicking against the ground. In his hand was a large man who looked quite familiar, but in many ways wasn't the same. He was, as stated, a very large man, with muscles defining him as a strong man as well. He had grey hair around him, despite his midlife appearance. He wore tattered clothes, most likely resulting from a battle with the warlord carrying him, given the wounds that were under them. The huge man was dropped at Veran's feet, and from his neck, a necklace stood out. Veran eyed it, recognizing the footprint that was once the symbol of a race no longer in Hyrule, now the symbol of Darunia's chief. Veran smiled as she looked across the scared faces in the crowd.

It has been centuries since she's seen a Goron.

"Good morning! People of Darunia do not fear. You know who I am, but you may or may not know as to why I'm here." Veran shifted her form, losing a few inches in height, her skin and hair lightening until she became the perfect clone of the missing Princess Zelda, voice included. "Have you seen this girl or someone that resembles those painting over there in the last week? They are fugitives, members of the rebellion, and if an end to the war is to be seen, they must be captured." Veran shifted back to her normal state, stepping up to the elder of the town. "This town has paid once for harboring an enemy of the throne, is it ready to do so again?" She knelt down to the chief, leaning to his ear. "Speak…or else. I'll start with the littlest babe and work my way up."

The chief closed his eyes, bowing his head. "I will not betray my brothers. The mighty Daruk will not let the darkness swallow light."

"Daruk, huh? So be it." Veran stood up, turning around the crowd until she spotted what she wanted. "Bring me that baby." Her soldiers centered on where Veran pointed, taking a baby from an old woman and handing it to Horsehead. While the crowd protested, the champion stepped up to Veran's side. "Now," she said, taking the wrapped babe in her arms and rocking it gently as it cried, "what is your name?" She looked back to Daruk, who she could tell was fighting the desire to stand up and fight. He knew this baby more than she thought. "Your grandchild isn't it?"

"His name is Yunobo."

"Yunobo, huh?" Veran raised her free arm, holding a small dark orb in her hand and hovering it above the baby. "Now, Chief Daruk, for the second time, where is Princess Zelda? You have already betrayed your people by allowing her to be here. Now either rectify your mistake or suffer the bloody consequence."

Daruk looked between Veran and his grandson, sighing as he made up his mind. "I don't know a lot, but I do know that Impa planned on leaving if you attacked. She didn't tell me more."

"Hm…Yuga, did the Princess leave?"

"No. The Sages of Time, Forest, Shadow, Fire and Water engaged me in battle. I never saw the Sheikah or the Hero."

The Hero didn't fight? So…is he still disabled or is he dead? If the Sheikah escaped, he was with them. Two of the sages were with Yuga. That left three remaining in the city… "Horsehead, Yuga, they wouldn't have abandoned the city or their friends. Find Ravio, Oren, and Zelda. The Princess is for the king, so keep him alive. Yuga, do as you please with the other Lorulean." Removing her hand from the baby, she held it out towards Daruk. "I am a mother, so I know how it is to do anything for my children, even if I'll regret it later. So, as an exchange for sparing the young Yunobo, I will give you three days. If they're not found, I will blow this city off the map. Oh, and that time began when we invaded last night. You currently have...60 hours remaining."

Daruk took the child, apologizing to him while the queen turned around, a smile forming on her face as she looked at the hand she held the babe in. The dark glow faded, the hand forming a fist as she chuckled to herself. Three days, she had given on orders of Vaati, and those days will either bear fruits in the form of Princess Zelda or Darunia will finally join Nabooru and Rauru as rubble and dust.

In the meantime, she had a special prince to entertain, for her personal mission to end the line of Ambi was on.

* * *

 _Saria_

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ganondorf cried as the powers of fire and ice made a joint attack on him, barely holding the powers back with his bare hands. He could feel his feet sinking into the dirt road, further proof that his former strength had waned considerably since his death. He hadn't expected to be strong, but…this was pathetic.

Nevermind the fact that his sisters were alive and well. Zant had lied, for whatever reason but to anger Ganondorf, then Vaati sends the two to kill him? If the entire situation Ganondorf was in wasn't a cruel twist of fate, he would feel honored. Now he understood Midna's betrayed feeling when she met Zant again. To believe for years that your family was dead, just for them to appear on the side of the enemy? They have the nerve to call Vaati "father?"

Speaking of family, where the hell was his ancestor?

"Something wrong, Ganondorf?" Ganondorf turned his head to see Koume standing to his left, unable to react as she punched him in the face. It was powerful enough a punch that Ganondorf was launched off his feet, hitting his back on something cold and hard. He landed back on the ground, shivering as the crackled laughter of his sisters echoed across the road. That angered Ganondorf.

He was being made a fool. Yes, they come from the same bloodline, as descendants of Ganon, so he wasn't surprised they were as strong as they were. But when they were young, they barely could use their powers. Whatever Vaati had them go through in the last five years surely woken their potential. They weren't holding back against their brother…or so he hoped, because if they were… He was really being made a fool. He tried to push himself up, body still recovering from the cold feeling coursing through his blood. "Ganon… Ganon…help me."

"Look at your brother, Koume. Father said he would be a threat, but he is being beaten like a Bokoblin." Ice crept around Ganondorf's neck, causing him to wince as his head was raised to look at the twins. Their traitorous smirks were enough to enrage him.

Koume held her hand out. "Kotake, I think he doesn't want to fight us. He still sees his precious little sisters. The King of Thieves should know no mercy to traitors, even to family. Isn't that what Malladus taught you? You, brother, betrayed us." Fire erupted from her hands, searing Ganondorf's torso. He fought hard not to scream as skin, muscles, and nerves were agitated.

"You left us to die in Nabooru. You were supposed to protect us, yet you left us with Aveil, who you discarded for that whore in Mido. Now she's dead, and you live. We shall honor her by making this right." Kotake tightened the ice around Ganondorf's throat, and the Gerudo male began to find it hard to breathe. However, he saw a lack of logic in their statement. It was Zant who killed Aveil, not him. Vaati's right-hand man committed the crime, yet he is being punished? What did Vaati tell them?

"Let him go, ladies."

"I would do what she says very quickly."

Koume and Kotake turned around, dropping their attack on their brother. He collapsed but retained consciousness as he looked to his saviors. He could make out a woman who wore too much red, and…General Bagu? Archers, mages, and swordsmen surrounded the royal family of Nabooru, weapons, and projectiles trained on the sisters. Koume and Kotake, however, didn't look fazed at all. They nodded to each other and unleashed their power. However, the defenders of Ganondorf were unscathed, due to a barrier between them and the sisters. The twins ceased their attack, Koume stepping up as far as the barrier would allow her to the Gerudo-like woman in red and the general. As she looked to the distant south, she could see a similar barrier, one that possibly contained Zant. "So, this is where the Resistance was hiding."

Bagu smiled. "In plain sight. We noticed your presence before you entered the city and quickly rallied to get here. Just in time too, you really did a number on Ganondorf and Midna."

Koume scoffed, then turned to her brother, who was now getting back to his feet. He was clutching his wounds, clearly in a lot of pain, but she could see the yellow anger in his eyes. That matched the excitement in her own. "We shall meet again, big brother." Fire swirled in the barrier, ceasing seconds later without the sisters behind it. A similar occurrence must have happened at the other barrier, for that group was dispersing as well.

Ganondorf sighed as he knelt down, using his magic to slowly heal himself. He looked up to Bagu, the general looking back. "Thank you."

"You're supposed to be dead, but I guess we are all supposed to be. Din, are we done here?"

The Oracle of Seasons nodded. "Yes sir. No more no-good-doers here. Not a speck of evil. However, I do sense a slumbering darkness in you, Ganondorf. Not evil, it seems."

Ganondorf glared at the Oracle. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure."

"None?" Midna joined the group, followed by the Oracle of Ages. She looked at Ganondorf, eyeing him with suspicion. "Not a single signature of malevolence."

Din shrugged. "Not in the city, though the mountain over there has a weak one. The only darkness left is Ganondorf, but it isn't evil. Why do you keep asking?"

Ganondorf and Midna traded glances. Both had the sinking realization that something was very, very wrong. Midna helped Ganondorf back to his feet, then spoke to Bagu. "You need to get to Darunia as quickly as possible. Zelda, Ravio, and Oren are there alone. Ralph and Hilda have been captured. Ganondorf and I have a mission in South Hyrule, so we won't be able to assist if we could." She glanced at Death Mountain, a cold shiver going down her spine. "As for us, Ganondorf… I think we won't be alone in there."

* * *

 _North Castle_

The report from Koume and Kotake was unsettling. He didn't care much that Ganondorf and Midna had escaped, their impact on his current plans was insignificant for him to care. In the report, the sisters claimed that their brother was weaker than expected, which would normally not mean anything to Vaati since he bested the prince twice. It wouldn't have meant anything since the girls were very powerful themselves.

But it means a lot, and it wasn't in a good way. Though he wouldn't admit it, the battle of Rauru had scarred the Imperial King. His nightmare had come true, that Link, Ganondorf, Zelda and their sages would rise together against him, despite the plan to bring the three to the city working tremendously. He had successfully, compared to the competition, made the Triforce of Courage and Power his, beating Link to the state he currently resides in now and temporarily killing Ganondorf. He had Zelda on the run, closing the walls on her within the next three days. He killed the elder Link, finally erasing the problem that shouldn't have been one. All in all, he shouldn't be as fidgety as he presented himself to the dark wizard known as Agahnim.

Four days ago, Vaati felt the presence of Ganondorf once more. It wasn't a gradual sense, but it was a spark of rage and hatred that woke the king in the middle of the night. He hadn't shared this with Veran, her only knowledge of their adopted children's mission is that they're assisting Zant. If she hadn't sensed it herself, he will fill her in later. Ghirahim was quiet too, but unlike Veran, the demon was quite unoccupied in his time.

But the red robed mage behind him… Vaati knew that if he felt it, the other had to as well. It would make some sense for Ghirahim, who hadn't been around for millions of years since he and his master fell, not to feel the hatred, but for Agahnim, it's been 22 years. He knew Ganon's scent when he began terrorizing Hyrule by spreading monsters across the land to kill the Hero of Hyrule for his blood, and when he made several bids for the Triforce before his demise. Whether or not this was the same Agahnim who almost brought Ganon from the Dark World, his connection to the Prince of Darkness is closer than anyone.

"My lord?" The wizard spoke, Vaati unable to determine if he was being genuine or mocking his title. "Is everything okay?"

"Answer me truthfully, Agahnim. Can you feel the presence of your old master, Ganon?"

Vaati didn't have to turn around to know the wizard was going through a rollercoaster of emotions. Surprise, then confusion, then fear, then joy. If Agahnim was smart, he would know Vaati was probing his reaction, else he wouldn't be feeling joyful. The wizard dialed back, answering Vaati. "No, I have not."

That was clearly true. "I have good faith that the Demon King has returned or will do so sooner than I expect. How… well, we both know that the seal of Ganon was tied to his subjugators' state of consciousness. You put the then-Princess under a spell, I stoned her. You tried to kill the Hero, I did it. Ganon was already a problem before Rauru, but now… I need to know if I can trust you, Agahnim. Ghirahim proved his loyalty by not siding with the Gerudo boy, but can you do the same?"

"How might I prove my loyalty?"

"Confirm that what I sense is Ganon himself, not his descendant. Once you do, let me know. But Agahnim," Vaati turned, letting his red right eye linger on Agahnim in uneasy silence for a moment, "betray me…"

The rest of the message was loud and clear. Agahnim bowed and immediately left Vaati alone in the throne room. The king faced forward, looking to the world outside North Castle. He had a feeling Agahnim will betray him, but he'll be prepared for the Demon King.

In three days, Vaati will possess the Light Force, the hidden power of Zelda, and the full Triforce, the power of the gods.

Nobody, not even the pure embodiment of hatred and malice, will touch him.

* * *

 _Somewhere in Darunia_

"Three days. That's not a lot of time." Zelda rested her head on her legs, sighing as she processed the news Ravio announced. It had been eighteen hours since Yuga's attack, eight since Ravio determined that the order Veran made was issued, and Zelda's plan to fight the Imperials had just hit an unforeseen obstacle. She had planned to rally the citizens, but now, with the threat lingering literally above them, the people won't side with a girl who they think is claiming to be their princess.

Ravio dropped on his butt, looking up to the ceiling of their new hideout in hopelessness. "So what do we do? Ganondorf, Midna, Link, Ralph, Hilda… All the big planners are gone. We can't fight back without risking the city, and we can't get them to join us. The Resistance is our best chance, but we don't know where Auru or Bagu. Even with our Sage powers, it's hopeless."

"What would you do Ravio? If you were in my position?"

Ravio shrugged. "Honestly, Zelda, years ago I would have run. But they got Hilda, and I think the other boys rubbed off on me. So, I think we just need an alternative. We got time."

"Until you have to surrender yourself." Spryte, Zelda and Ravio shared a look that said more than words ever could. Zelda's surrender, the choice that'll save more lives, will cost the world their last hope. But neither was set on that decision. Only when it was truly known for a fact that Darunia was going to be destroyed will she turn herself in.

"Until then… what shall we do?"

"We wait." Oren, who had silently sat away from the others, finally decided that her opinion was needed. "If the gods are with us, we have two days to plan to get Ralph and Holds back, to pray that the Resistance does arrive and that we can drive back the Imperials. And if Vaati shows himself, we pray that we'll beat him or die trying."

"No," Zelda spoke harshly, still eyeing her legs. "No. Vaati is mine, and mine alone. Link will need you all once he returns. Veran, Yuga, they're fair game, but if…when Vaati comes, do not make such a suicidal attempt. I am the only one strong enough to face him, and I will face him. You too, Spryte." The Princess regarded the fairy, who looked ready to interject. "Link is your master, and I need for you to watch over him. The Imperials will not fall with Vaati, and I… When Link returns, he will need you. I won't let another person he cares about dying at the king's hand."

"Zelda… Are you saying—"

"Yes." Zelda stood up, gathering the Master Sword, still unable to look at Ravio or Oren's puzzled faces. "You guys were right, and as…princess, should I be first in battle and die for my country, if it spares my people? Every encounter with the Imperials I was protected by everyone else. Link himself would rather take the hit for me. But now we're at the point I cannot stand in the back any longer. He has Courage and Power. He wants what I have, and if it will save the world, I will give my life for it, but not without a fight too." Now she glanced at each of her friends before heading for a staircase, hoping it'll lead outside. "Too much blood has been spilled in this war, on our side. The final drop shall be mine, Vaati's, or both of us."

She left the others downstairs, walking out the door that led to an outdoor balcony. She took Link's weapon off her back, setting it by the door and walked out to the railing that lined the outer edge of the balcony. She leaned over it, sighing as she let her arms draped freely over the rail, holding her body by her armpits. She looked out to the city of Darunia, the vast war machine flying in the sky above the city. The city was under siege, and it was her fault. Though she had spoken that she was ready to give her life to correct this wrong, she wasn't so sure if she was truly ready. Once she sees Vaati, she isn't sure if she'll fight him or run. Her anger wanted her to fight, but her more rational side was the opposite, that protecting what Vaati wants is more important than battling him. "Hmph… What are the chances I could beat him anyway? No matter what I do, he will find me."

She heard a soft sound come from behind her but ignored it. Three times the sound was made, but it didn't bother Zelda enough for her to turn around. What did make her turn was the unknown robotic voice afterward. "I can determine that there's a low chance, at your current state, you could beat the Imperial King."


	55. Preparation

_Link, Sanctuary of the Goddesses_

There were many things you do not do against the gods. Denying them, slandering them, forgetting them, questioning them, but most of all, as Link was learning, you do not tell them what you want.

And he had chosen to ignore the Goddess of Power, Din, and was running for his life in payment. See, Din had carved a track on the beautiful land outside the palace of the three goddesses for him to run on. Link, tired from two days of intense, stressful tasks set by Nayru and Farore, scoffed at such a menial task.

Farore, the first day, had him relive his previous boss fights, from Aquamentus to General Onox. However, as the name she gave it implied, the "boss rush" was meant to have him conquer each fight one after the other without rest. It took him hours to complete Farore's trial, but once he did, he felt a change in himself. He felt stronger, faster, and smarter, able to determine the advantages and disadvantages when fighting the bosses much quicker than he did in the real world. He was also able to gain satisfaction from beating the bosses of South Hyrule without Zelda's aid, especially Horsehead.

Nayru, the second day, tested Link's wisdom. She trapped him in a labyrinth full of puzzles and gave him one hour to escape. With each failed attempt Link made, Nayru would change the structure of the maze, saying that if he was to become the true hero, he would need to adapt to any changes at a whim. 20 attempts later, Link barely escaped in time, but came out with a mind fit to solve even the most challenging of puzzles. Nayru acknowledged his accomplishment, but unlike Farore, didn't praise him.

So he was spent between his and Zelda's patron goddesses, so when Din gave him his challenge, he scoffed loud enough for the earth to hear him, and told the Goddess of Power that he'll rather fight a horde of Wolfos than run along the track. However, he made the mistake of exciting Din that she granted him his wish. 20 laps around the track without stopping, and the Hero was defenseless against the ravenous wolves that chased him.

While he cursed Din, Link began to wonder as to why the goddesses had called him here. He was, of course, unaware of what his body was doing right now, but he felt ready to return to Hyrule. He wanted to return to Zelda most of all, already missing her presence even though she was probably with him every day. He missed the feel of the Master Sword on his back too, as it was a very important part of his being. He also missed sleeping in. He would trade 100 years of rest for Din's test.

"Almost done, idiot?" Link came around the final curve, pushing his tired body down the track and cross the finish line. As he did, the barks of the Wolfos cease, banished from sight and mind. Link collapsed on the track, panting as he heard the sarcastic claps of the Goddesses of Power. "Bravo, Link. I had doubted you'll come this far. Bet you know wish this was a simple run, huh?"

Link looked up to the laid-back Din, not going to admit that he indeed did wish he had said nothing. "You are crazy."

Din smiled, raising from her lawn chair, and eyeing the hero with curiosity. "Oh, am I?"

"Yes! You have it out for me for some reason."

"Yes, I do. You, though not you exactly, robbed me of my littlest sister because you couldn't do your job, then the you and my sister afterward failed to defeat Demise by allowing him to curse my Hyrule. A trace of him resides in the Master Sword, you know? Millions of years has passed, yet my old flame still lives."

Link's eyes widened. He had heard that the remnants of Demise were indeed taken by the sword, but it didn't faze him as much as hearing that Din had a relationship with the original Demon King. "You…and Demise?"

Din nodded. "Yes. It's a long story, but it is the reason us goddesses don't intermingle directly in the affairs of the created. Why the Triforce was created. Why the curse of Hyrule began long before the war between spirit, blood, and hatred. It is an interesting story, one long forgotten. Would you like to hear it? It might help you understand you three roles of the world, and why I am so adamantly pissed at you and Nayru's little princess. Just be happy my Ganondorf is alive now."

Link got to his feet, walked over to Din, and sat beside her. If Din was really open to telling him the unknown story of the gods, he was willing to listen, if it meant there could be a way to save the world. Though, if he was honest, knowing Ganondorf was alive dampened his mood. "Sure."

Din began. "You know how the world was created. In the beginning, there was chaos, I carved the world, Nayru gave order, Farore gave life, we left the Triforce behind, Hylia was to guard it, blah blah blah. That's all true. However, there were also three gods that aided in creation of the Hyrule you would know. There was Demise, the Demon King, the only match in the heavens of my power. There was Veratis, the God of Truth, and the male equivalent and lover of Nayru. Last, there was Mors, the God of Death, the foil to Farore, as life and death are to each other. The six of us lived in harmony, watching over the world we had created. For centuries, we had peace."

Link watched as the headstrong and proud Din dropped her face. "Din?"

"That all changed the day Demise, my beloved, powerful Demise, grew resentful of the people's praising of Hylia. He demanded that we, as in me and him, return to the world, and lay waste to those that'll worship a lesser god such as Hylia and those that had made their own religion. I denied him, saying that we as the greater gods returned to the heavens and left the Triforce for a reason. Gods interfering in human affairs has never worked out in those other mythologies the pagans of the world created, and it wouldn't result in a satisfactory result. The five of us, after Demise refused to relent in his pursuit of blood, decided to banish him to the Evil Realm. We thought we had done away with him, but alas, we had just poke the bear. Demise returned with his armies, ready to soak the world in blood. Farore and Nayru, bound to the heavens as I, chose champions to take their place in the fight. Nayru selected Hylia instantly, as she loved the little goddess the most. Veratis and Mors, not bound to heaven as we were, took the fight to Demise. They fought off Demise long enough for Hylia to assemble a counterattack, but both would fall in the fight."

"What happened to them?"

"Veratis, as Nayru's lover, sought to protect her and her chosen Hylia, so upon his dying breath, he created his own people, bound to the laws of truth and had only one mission, to protect Hylia at all costs. In the language of the time, the word for truth was 'sheikah,' and from the bones of the God of Truth came the Sheikah Clan."

Link smiled. "That makes sense. Impa is truly dedicated to protecting Zelda. What about Mors

"Well, Farore had trouble selecting her warrior. As the Goddess of Courage, it was hard to select a true paramount of courage. Mors, her beloved, was fatally wounded by Demise, but able to escape the battle to a settlement far away from the war. There, as he struggled with life, he came upon a young man tending his flock. As they conversed, Mors asked the boy why he didn't join the war, the boy replying that he was willing to, but he had couldn't hold a blade to save his life. Mors, determined to find Farore a champion, saw potential in the boy, but had to be sure. He revealed himself to the shepherd and told him to kill his most prized sheep as an offering. Mors added in that he would know which sheep the boy loved the most, no matter if the boy tried to trick him or not. The boy selected his prized sheep, bringing him before Mors, once again instructed to kill the animal. The boy hesitated time and time again, unable to kill the creature. Mors, secretly impressed, threatened to kill the animal, but the shepherd stepped between god and animal, willing to risk his life to protect it. Mors then asked the boy that if he would give his life foolishly to protect an animal and stand up to a weak but still powerful god, would he do the same to protect the world against a deranged god?"

"Wow… Who was he?"

Din smiled, raising her eyebrow as if Link should've known who she was talking about. "He was Link, and like any foolish Link, besides you of course, he said yes. Mors, proud that he had accomplished his mission, awarded him two possessions that will become the mark of the hero. First, he was given the great ability to wield any weapon he picked up, especially the sword. The second, he gave the boy a green tunic to indicate to heaven and earth that Link was Farore's hero. He was the First Hero, though it'll be a while before he'll meet Hylia while being in prison."

Link was overwhelmed by his true origins explained. However, Din was leaving out a crucial detail to the story. "What about your chosen?"

Din shook her head. "I didn't choose. I am the Goddess of Power, and I was too proud of that to choose a mortal to fight my battle. Over the calamities, I've mellowed to choosing the young prince for this cataclysm. But it wouldn't have mattered. There was no way Demise could take the Triforce, he didn't have the balance…and I thought that way until Ganon did just that, turning the Sacred Realm into his image. Turns out the Triforce has a mind of its own, and not even us goddesses can influence who it can and can't choose." The Goddess stood up, gazing to the white palace she called him. "You haven't once questioned as to why you're here."

Link had thought about it but figured the reason would soon make itself apparent. "No, I haven't. Why am I here?"

"Because Vaati has done the one thing you, Ganon, and Zelda have been unable to. He almost broke the curse of Demise, first by killing Queen Zelda to end the bloodline of Hylia, then almost ended the heroes had you died, and as for Ganon..." Din turned away, biting her lips. "If he destroys the curse, he wins. We goddesses sought to work around it, by making spirit, blood, and hatred find a common enemy that they'll have no choice but to fight as one. But Vaati's interference in South Hyrule by capturing Ganondorf delayed that. That set everyone on different paths, all converging at the Temple of Time. Yet, we still failed, and the devil has two Triforces. The other Link is dead, and that brings more trouble."

"Wait," Link interjected. "Shade is dead?"

"Sacrificed himself to protect the animals from the god." Din turned to Link, looking straight into his pupils. "Link, I have my issues with you, but I have little hope in Zelda's power. I do not think it'll be enough. I have a feeling that the ramifications of the battle of Rauru and what will happen in Darunia will either prolong the war or…end the world as we know it. So, to prevent such a thing, I convened with my sisters and decided that, in case Zelda failed to protect Wisdom or her Light Force before we send you back, and should Ganondorf fall again, you would be ready with our blessing."

Link raised an eyebrow at this. The goddesses didn't have much faith in Zelda or (surprisingly) Ganondorf but given how the circumstances have changed in a month, he could understand. But Link knew they were strong and could hold out. "What is the blessing?"

"The Master Sword is the most powerful sword there is, but at one time, it had a competitor. It was once called the Picori Blade, and it was used to seal off evil in the early Kingdom of Hyrule, gifted to the people by the mysterious Minish. However, in his bid for the Light Force, Vaati broke the blade, but the Link of the era, using the elements of fire, wind, water, and earth, reformed the Picori Blade into the mythical Four Sword. By doing so, the Hero of the Minish was able to split into four beings, temporarily in his time, but the Hero of the Four Sword was able to maintain being split into four beings his entire journey. However, that was a long time ago, when the Master Sword itself was pure myth. The sword was destroyed by Vaati when he finally found it again. The Master Sword is capable to finish off the evil, but the Four Sword is what Vaati fears, and wielding it will give you power over him. With our blessing, you can have it."

"And we are pressed for time." Nayru and Farore joined the eldest Goddess and the hero, a serious air coming with them. The Goddess of Wisdom looked to her sister, lowering her brow. "The Imperials have invaded Darunia, and the Princess is there. We have three days before Vaati makes his move, and the time has long started."

Din stood up. "Three days? Just like… Are you two sure he's ready?"

Farore nodded. "Our blessing is needed, whether he's ready or not. I do think he is." Nayru silently agreed. Din turned to Link, now standing over them, and took his left hand.

"Fine. To craft the Four Sword, you'll need the elements. You'll need something to represent fire, earth, air, and water, and bring it here. We have prepared four trials for you, one for each element. Once you are done, you will be awarded the Four Sword."

"And hopefully there's a Hyrule left to save. We're placing all our bets on you, Link. You cannot fail now.

Link could understand the goddesses' worry but had a hard time accepting that Zelda and Ganondorf would fail before he returned. Vaati did beat the three of them single-handedly, when they have the Triforce on their side, and when neither side had it. Now that he has two pieces, he'll be stronger than Zelda and Ganondorf combined. If the goddesses are putting so much faith in this Four Sword, then he'll have to trust them.

"What is my first trial?"

"With me." Link turned around, gasping as he spotted the last person he'll expect to see in the realm of the goddesses. Standing with a blade in his right hand, shield strapped to his left, wearing the traditional green of the hero, was none other than the Hero of Hyrule.

* * *

 _Riju,_ _Mido_ _Town_

"Get up, you squirming Moldorm." Riju winced from her perch above the training grounds as Buliara insulted one of her trainees. The chief's bodyguard, with some argument, was instructed to teach the civilians of Mido who had no combat experience to fight well enough to defend themselves against the monsters. Training began effectively the day after she returned from Rauru Town, and besides the day of Ganondorf's funeral, the preparations for the Imperials has not ceased.

Riju commission the leader of her army, Teake, to prepare her troops for combat and to gather intelligence. She asked Telma and Rova to take care of possible escape routes to the north or east and to manage their supplies for possible evacuation. Buliara, as stated, trained the civilians for active duty.

Managing her people for war stressed the young chief out, but it was of her own foolishness not to been prepared before. She should've started the day she succeeded her mother, or the day Ganondorf returned. Had the Imperials gone out with their initial attack, Mido wouldn't exist, and the Gerudo race extinguished.

"Attention!" The scared civilians stood like stone at Buliara's order, and Riju felt quite sorry for them. She was trained her by the woman, with equal harassment though she was a child. Seeing these poor adults cower in fear didn't help the bodyguard's reputation as a stick in the mud. Riju, however, had no plans to intervene. The Gerudo was once a proud warrior race, and while the Daemon sect kept that tradition of having their entire population ready to fight, the Sage Gerudo laxed in that department. If the warriors fell, however, her people would meet a swift demise.

Buliara drew out her claymore, holding it with ease in one hand. "Let's get down to business to defeat those heathens. Did the chief ask me to train Hylian men instead of Gerudo women? All of you are the saddest excuses of Gerudo I have ever met, I might as well train Zoras too. But I will make fine Gerudo warriors out of you." The stern captain looked up, spotting her leader above. Riju mouthed a few words which the captain understood, sighing as she turned back to the assembly. "You want to become better?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Tranquil as an oasis, with a Moluga within." Buliara swung her blade smoothly despite its weight, twirling it like a baton before I'm planting it in the sand. "Once you find yourself, certainly you can win. So every member of this pathetic lot, look up, your leader is here. Train harder Gerudo that the Imperials can also hear."

Riju walked down to Buliara, gesturing her to the side as she faced the recruits. The other recruit groups, lead by other officials, were progressing fine, but they were already experienced combatants outside of military duty. Buliara's group had never touched a weapon in their life. But the lack of progress wasn't due to lack of skill, but motivation and inspiration. Soldiers are trained for war, to give their lives in battle, but even that takes months to teach. These women were given more than a week, and that comes with the uncertainty of when the Imperials will strike. Each passing second could be that second their lives are changed. They were afraid, and Riju could sympathize.

"Ladies, the foul stench of fear is very strong in this room. Fear of my captain, fear of death, fear of the Imperials. I get that because I'm just as afraid if not more. I am responsible for everything that can happen to us. Not my mother, not my aunt, not King Malladus, not Ganondorf, but me. If our people are to survive, that is my call. And my choice is that we're going to fight, and I will lead you into battle. I'll be the first Gerudo they meet, and the last to leave their corpses. But to do that ladies means that I need everyone behind me. Not just the soldiers, but every Gerudo who can fight and you can fight! We are Gerudo! Remember that we were once the most feared race in Hyrule that the others wanted us out. Remember that we came from the ancient Sage of Spirit and the King of Thieves before his fall. Remember that it is us who brave the smelting heat of the day and the chills of night. You want those pathetic Hylians, right now in Darunia, who got us in this mess to get the glory, or do you want to remind them that Farore and Nayru might favor them, but we are Din's children? That wisdom and courage are fine traits to have, but what wins is power! Those who wish that, hold your weapon up!"

One by one, the trainees raise their weapon until not a single one was lowered. Riju smiled as she could see they were now inspired. She nodded, then turned to Buliara. "Make Gerudo out of them."

If Ganondorf was alive, she was sure he'll be proud of her.


	56. The Skeletal Dinosaur, Stallord

"Who... What are you?" Zelda had a hand on her own blade, the mysterious newcomer between her and the Master Sword. She kept it sheathed as the being had made no move to attack, and Zelda didn't sense any ill intent.

The blue being looked female, based on the curvature of her body, her "clothing," her earlier voice, and what you could call hair. She hovered slightly above the Master Sword as if she was protecting it, though without hands Zelda doubted the being would do much. Her face was expressionless, but Zelda could sense some semblance of emotions. Whatever it was thinking, it silently floated in front of Zelda, making a move to bow to the Princess. It rose back up, finally opening its mouth to speak. "The descendant of my creator. I have been awakened by your touch to the blade you called the Master Sword. According to your social customs, I should provide you with my personal designation. Fi is the name I was given."

"Fi? Fi… Hello Fi, my name is-"

"Zelda. I know your name, Your Grace."

Zelda fought back the urge to call out the rude behavior of Fi, instead continuing on figuring out who this "Fi" is. "You say my ancestor created you?"

"Yes. I was created for a single purpose, long before the recorded memory of your people. I have served that purpose." She turned her back to glance at the dropped weapon. "I was sleeping in the sword, as I was to be once I completed my task, but it seems that your touch was enough to wake me for a purpose I cannot determine. But you are Hylia reincarnated, so as your created, I am to serve you once more."

Zelda apprehensively looked away from Fi. Too much was happening in such short time to comprehend that she woke up an age-old sword spirit. She had to think of a way to free her friends, to free her people, and to fight against the Imperials, to protect herself, and the best fate offers her is Fi? She didn't understand.

"The war that now threatens you and your world. My sudden appearance. Uncertainty surrounding the fate of one you hold dear. Under the circumstances, it is only logical that you exhibit some apprehension. To minimize your uncertainty, allow me to share some information. My projections indicate that this information has a high probability of altering your current emotional state. As I stated, there is a low probability you can defeat Vaati in your current state."

That didn't alter Zelda's emotional state one bit. Matter of fact, it did, but probably not in the way Fi intended. "What do you mean? I have the Triforce of Wisdom and the Light Force. I can beat Vaati."

"You do not have the Light Force and the Triforce of Wisdom. You only possess one of them, while the other is elsewhere in Hyrule, with the woman known as Impa. If it spares your dignity, I won't call out which one." Oh, so the spirit knows how to sass. Zelda bit her lip, wondering just how much emotion Fi can speak while her face remains rigid. "But as I stated, I have information that can alter your emotional state...positively. The one you call Ganondorf is alive."

"What?" That definitely put Zelda in a better mood, but it wasn't her who spoke. It was Oren, who entered the balcony in shock and confusion. She glared at Fi, not wanting to trust the words of the spirit. "How is that possible?

"Hatred." Zelda cupped her chin, remembering Ganondorf's last words to Vaati before he died. "Ganondorf, or more specifically Ganon, is the embodiment of hate and malice. If Ganondorf tapped into it, that could be why he is alive. His own hatred kept him alive. But maybe he did die, but his soul was still connected to his body that eventually he would rise from the dead."

"That all could be true, but where is he?"

"He is in South Hyrule, on the mountain range known as Death Mountain with the one you called Midna. Most likely they are on a mission of their own, but… he is not himself."

"And why is that, Fi?"

The sword spirit once more glanced at her home. "At his present condition, he is not at full strength, and with his former darkness aborted from him, he won't be able to stand a chance to the Imperials. Like you, Your Grace, he has a power dwelling inside him that he does know exists but never accesses it without his ancestor. My calculations have determined that the power he needs will not harm Hyrule, and can be a great asset to Ganondorf. You can aid in finding it because his power is like your power."

Zelda turned back to Oren. "He's in South Hyrule, but is it possible to bring him here?"

Oren shrugged. "Accounting for the distance, under normal circumstances, no. With our power, possibly, but that might alert the Imperials to us."

"So we'll have to wait until he's closer."

"There is also more information, though this one is going to return that sour mood, Your Grace," once more Fi rudely inputted. "It has been eight hours since the Imperials have issued their ultimatum to this town. There is a high chance that they will send a warning of sorts, to let the citizens know that they are-" A loud boom resounded to the northeast, and the rebels turned to see smoke rise from the city. Whatever had landed definitely came from the mechanical bird, though it didn't look like it fired on the city as it was still airborne. "-serious."

"Zelda!" Out came Spryte, zipping from the building to the balcony in fright. Behind her was Ravio, who looked quite pissed.

"What the hell was that...and who the hell is this?"

Zelda ignored his questions. "I will answer that later, but for now, we need to get over there." She picked up the Master Sword, strapping to her back to that the hilt was over her right shoulder. "Fi, I'll take your assistance."

"Very well, Your Grace." Fi turned into a small ball of light and flew into the Master Sword. Touching the shoulders of her friends, Zelda chanted a few words before light surrounded them, taking them from their hideout to their destination on the other side of the city. They reformed just a corner away from the pillar of smoke.

Zelda was first to round the corner, slowing her steps as she spotted the object before her. It was immediately recognizable to her as the skeleton of the beast from Midoro, and looking above it, she recognized a person, more specifically a beast, standing on it with the lady she hadn't met before in person but had an idea who she was. Ravio, Spryte, and Oren joined her, and like Zelda, the fairy felt a cold chill down her spine as she gasped at the sight of the mace-wielding beast.

"Zelda, is that?"

"Yes." Zelda looked to the Darunians that stood around them, leaving the piece of the street to the Sages and the Imperials. She could see the realization on their faces, that with the crown she wore, she was the Princess Zelda they were looking for...or it was the sword in her back. It wasn't too long ago for some of the civilians to forget her father and his blade. Facing the Imperials again, she stepped forward, placing a hand on her blade off her waist. "Seems death was not enough for you, Horsehead. And you must be Her Highness, Veran. Heard you did Link a number at the Great Palace."

Veran smiled. "And you are definitely the famous Princess Zelda the Eighth. It is finally great to put a face to the name."

"I can say the same. Now leave this city, Veran. These people are innocent, and have nothing to do with me."

"Then you know my terms. Surrender yourself and the Triforce of Wisdom, and I'll leave. Darunia will be spared."

Ravio stepped up to Zelda, pulling her back. "What are you doing?"

Oren scoffed. "She's negotiating, Ravio. Though it is pointless. They won't keep their word."

Zelda smiled." I know that. But this might be our best opportunity to protect the city and get back our friends. But if not, I'm buying you time Spryte to figure out what the hell that skeleton truly is." She turned away from the Sages, stepping closer to the Queen of Hyrule. Zelda stopped in the middle of the two groups, holding out her hand. "Lady Veran, we are both royalty. How about we settle this like grown women with negotiation?"

Her eyes shining with surprise and interest, the Queen of Hyrule wordlessly joined Zelda on level ground, walking to the middle where the young princess stood. Whispers around them were even more shocked that the two women were going to meet. Zelda could sense their apprehension, seeing the same woman who threatened them step up to the same woman they were tasked to capture, and for those who knew Queen Zelda and Hero Link, they wondered just how the daughter of the queen hid so many years from their king, just to show up 18 years later to claim her throne.

Zelda pushed those thoughts aside, focusing on Veran as the taller, blue-skinned lady stood in front of her, an amused smile gracing the queen's face. "You want to negotiate? Let me guess, you want me to spare the lives of these Darunians?"

Zelda nodded. "That is my priority, but in return, you want the Triforce of Wisdom?"

Veran's smile grew. "You're good at this, so far. But no, not just the Triforce of Wisdom. You and your Sages will be my prisoners, and you will call off your Resistance. You will give us the location of the Hero. You will bow to Vaati and me, and then, only then, will I move my troops out of Darunia."

"And then?"

Veran leaned down, so close to Zelda's ear the princess could feel the heat of the queen's breath as she whispered darkly. "The end is near. When we're done, Hyrule will never see the light again. Perfect payment, for everything you and your hero have done. They will not remember you in legend." Veran chuckled before a bright glow and a painful pulse on her abdomen pushed her back towards the monstrous bones. She felt weak in the moments following, hearing her henchman call for hear while she clutched her lower torso. There was only one power that could make her feel such a way...and Zelda was surrounded by it. "You...brat…"

Zelda reached for the sword on her back, hesitating only to switch her mind to her own blade at her waist. It wasn't time to draw the Master Sword. Her friends joined her, drawing their weapons, ready for combat. "Here are our terms, Veran. You will surrender your army. Vaati, Vatis, whatever he wants to be called, he will surrender the Triforces of Power and Courage. You all will stand trial, and most definitely will die. Or we can do this the hard way, and I have no reason to give you mercy." Her eyes cut to Horsehead, helping his queen to his feet. "I think I still owe you one, Horsehead."

Veran gritted her teeth as she rose up. "Arrrgghh! If you so desire a fight, Princess Zelda, I shall give you one." She placed her hand on the forehead of the skull, lighting it with dark magic. It coursed throughout the skeleton, making it glow and quiver in place before her arm lowered. Momentarily, the skeleton began to twitch at the arms, then those arms began to move on their own. The backbone rose, rising above most of the buildings in the street. Purple light took form in the eyeholes of the skull, and they glared down at the people of Darunia hungrily. The body lowered behind Veran and Horsehead, the former chuckling as the forms of the Imperials began to dissipate. "Princess, Sages, I introduce you to Stallord. Stallord, kill the Sages, and if you must, the Princess as well." As Horsehead and Veran vanished, Stallord roared at his targeted prey. Zelda, the only one who didn't cower back (Oren and Spryte only slightly did, while Ravio jumped a full yard away), raced towards the fossil. She would have instructed Oren and Ravio to get the people away, but luckily the civilians were smart enough to get going.

Instead, she called out to the fairy flying beside her. "Have you figured out a weak point?"

"No, but it is a skeleton. Wouldn't hacking it to bits work?"

One of Stallord's hands came down, the princess flipping backwards at the last second to dodge it. Landing on her knees, she gazed at the huge hand that could've crushed her. "Let me remind you we faced two dragons, a dinosaur, a giant fish, a phantom. Nothing is that simple."

"Well, I don't know, Zelda! I usually need you to fight it first before I see an exploit! That how it works with Link! The weakness is usually shiny, an eyeball, its mouth, or weapon specific. This is a skeleton!"

The next hand came down, Zelda staying in place and using Nayru's Love to hold it off. As the hand landed on the diamond shield, Zelda could see the Sage of Water hop aboard Stallord's paw, waving her hands around and releasing a beam of ice at its face. "Well, Link isn't here, fairy! Get used to that. And Ravio, get your scared ass into battle!"

Behind the women, Ravio was indeed staying from battle, but not due to cowardice. He was searching in his large item bag for something to aid them. "Give me a minute!"

"A minute is all you'll get!" Oren switched to using water, creating a platform under her webbed feet and maneuvering herself around Stallord in the air. She rained ice icicles on Stallord as she zipped around him, doing little to no damage but enough to distract him. "Zelda, can't you just incinerate him with your power?"

Zelda thought about it, but not even she would do it. Not in a populated area such as the city when she herself still doesn't know how to control it. "No. There has to be a safer way to defeat it."

 _"Analysis complete. Your Grace, would you like to hear my report on the being called Stallord?"_

"Fi?" Zelda had totally forgotten about the being within the Master Sword, given how new that information is. With Spryte being useless and Stallord attempting to swat Oren like a fly, Zelda appreciated Fi's knowledge. "Yes. Make it quick. What is the weak spot?."

 _"Stallord's weak spot is its spine. However, you'll need something hard to break it. Something like a-"_

"Hammer." Zelda turned to Ravio, who was muttering to himself as he tossed various items out his pouch. "Ravio! Your hammer!"

"Hammer. Ah yes." The Forest Sage perked up, searching deeper in his pouch until a smile grew on his face. "Aha!" He held up the hammer, the orange metal gleaming with promise. Zelda sighed in relief, until Spryte shouted Oren's name. The Princess turned, seeing her friend in the clutches of the beast, and helplessly watched as Oren was smashed through a building, then as Stallord raised his hand, flame erupted from its mouth, charring the building and the ones close by to ash. Smoke heavy from the fire, Zelda watch Stallord turn its head back to her, swearing that a pleasant grin was on her face. Anger boiled Zelda's blood, and the glow around her seemed to increase to as well.

"You'll pay for that Zelda! Catch!" Zelda turned and caught the hammer from Ravio, jumping aside as Stallord tried to grab her again, then ran for the monster's spinal cord. She sidestepped from the other large hand, then used Nayru's Love while moving to protect her from the flames once she passed under Stallord's head. Using all her boosted strength, she gave the hammer one good swing and hit the side of the bony spine. The recoil knocked Zelda off her own feet, but it was enough to do damage to Stallord. Cracks traveled up through the cord, stopping just short of the cranium before shattering, dropping the beast to its backside. It struggled to get up, then its limbs fell, head turned to the sides, and eyes going dark. Stallord was defeated.

Zelda got back on her feet, panting as she looked at the corpse of Stallord before seeing a light come from the surprisingly not-burning building Oren was sent through. She spotted Ravio and Spryte already heading for the building, and ran after them. She joined them just in time to see their nightmare for the third time in twenty-four hours.

"Ah, the most beautiful of the Zoras, Princess Oren. Same blood as the one I captured many years ago, same beauty, same fate."

"Yuga!"

Holding a painting of the Princess Oren, Yuga stood before Zelda and her friends, chuckling as he turned to them to them. "Oh, you are here too. I thought Stallord would still be busy with you and I'll have to leave a note. Don't worry, she was safe from the fire. I protected her at the last second. Now, she'll be immortalized for eternity."

"Give her back! Hilda and Ralph too!" Zelda could feel Ravio's anger, and was glad that it was nearly nighttime now, or else Ravio could rip Yuga apart if he wanted to.

Yuga smiled, enjoying the Lorulean's anguish. "You miss her, don't you? And you'll fight for her? This Ravio I know isn't the one I knew long ago, but even then...This courage is tasty. I must have a piece of it myself. Next time we meet, Ravio Sheerow, we will paint the world blue with our sweat and tears, red with our blood, and orange with our fiery drive for victory. Then I'll claim the last Lorulean as my own. But if you'll excuse me, I have a place to be...and you have a battle to finish." Yuga vanished as quickly as his appearance had been, but his words were not lost on the last three rebels. At the sound of a roar, they turned around to the large hole on the burned building, gasping as they gazed on the floating head of Stallord.

"'Nothing is that simple,'" Spryte mocked, glaring at the princess. "Next time don't say such things."

"I'll remember." Zelda summoned Nayru's Love, surrounding her and her friends in time to protect themselves from Stallord's fiery breath. "Fi, why didn't you say it wasn't dead?"

 _"You didn't sense its presence not leave the world, Your Grace?"_

"Look, I don't accept smark from the damn fairy, why would I accept it from you?"

 _"Because, unlike fairies, I actually know what I'm talking about."_

Spryte tsked as the flames and Nayru's Love ceased. "Piss off, I know what I'm talking about. Like right now, when I say run!" Spryte, Ravio, and Zelda dashed out of the house, racing back down the street from where they came. Behind them, Stallord soared, shooting fireballs at the rebels.

As they kept running, they came upon the intersection they initially warped to. Zelda began to have an idea. "Split up! It can only chase one of us. Whoever that is, keep running. Everyone else circle back around and come up with an idea to destroy it. When you're ready, call the person to circle back to this street. Shoot up a flare to to help with that."

Ravio chuckled. "Best plan I heard today!" He departed for the street going to the right, while Zelda headed off to the left and Spryte going straight. All turned back, just to see which of them drew the short stick.

For the first time in his life, Ravio felt lucky enough he didn't draw it. Unfortunately, that meant he needed to find a way to defeat it, and save the Princess of Hyrule. He turned around as the huge skull ventured farther away chasing Zelda, meeting Spryte back at the center of the intersection. The fairy, not used to coming up with plans, was freaking out. "Ravio, what are we going to do?"

The boy rubbed his chin, looking at his surroundings. The sun was barely over the horizon, but there was enough light he could theoretically draw power from it. He just needed to get up on a building. Next was what he was going to use his power for. Zelda still had the hammer, so she needed an opportunity to use it. With her light magic, she could hit it once and expelled Veran's power within Stallord. Ravio just needed to trap the head to allow Zelda to hit it.

"I have a plan." Ravio took out his hookshot and raised himself to a nearby building and turned to the setting sun. Stretching his hand to the building across the street, Ravio created and fired large seeds, planting them on the building. He did so to the side of the building he stood upon, then lowered his limb. "Spryte, bring Zelda back."

"Are you sure about this, Ravio?"

"I'm no Link, so I'm not sure of anything."

Spryte found that acceptable. She raised her hand up, shooting light into the air. She could see pillars of smoke across the east, where Zelda traveled, hoping that the civilians weren't caught in the crossfire. A minute passed, and Spryte fired another flare, now worried about her friend. "C'mon Zelda. You gotta come back." Ravio stood quietly, waiting for the Hyrulean princess to return. He could sense her presence coming, and prepared himself….

 _"I hope you guys are ready, because here I come!"_ Zelda's form appeared down the street that Spryte would've taken, running as fast as she could. Behind her, Stallord drifted into a building, demolishing it before resuming giving Zelda chase. The princess crossed the intersection first, Stallord hot on her tail. "Ravio!"

Ravio threw his arm out. "Grow!" Thick green vines sprouted from the seeds, crossing each other and forming a net across the intersection. Stallord was unable to adjust itself in time, flying straight into the net of vines, ensnared by the thick ropes, unable to move. Ravio did his best to hold Stallord in place as he commanded Zelda. "Now Zelda, use your power directly on the mallet and exorcise the dark power." Zelda nodded, charging the hammer with as much power as she could, then magically leaped to the head of Stallord. With a cry, she landed with a powerful smack to Stallord's forehead, light magic crackling across the skull. Stallord cried out as the power that give it life was expelled, and the heavy skill broke through its prison, dropping down to the road with a thundering crash. Zelda watched as its eyes lost their light, and the skull breathed its last. She sighed as she jumped off the disintegrating monster, joined by Spryte and Ravio.

"Fi, is it gone?"

 _"...Yes, Your Grace. The being known as Stallord has been 100% exterminated."_

"Thank you." Zelda turned to her allies, nodding to them. "Good work."

"Thank you, Princess, but we didn't win today. We lost Oren."

Spryte pointed forward. "Yes, but I think we won a different battle. Look." Ravio and Zelda were graced by the sight of the Darunians cheering for the three rebels standing away from them. Out of the crowd walked a mighty, rock-like creature, and he headed for the rebels.

Zelda, having never seen such a creature, turned to Ravio. "What is that?"

"That's a Goron, Princess."

"And a very happy Goron at that, brother!" The Goron folded his large arms, his enormous smile fading. "However, as chief of Darunia, I must talk to you, Princess Zelda."

* * *

 _Death Mountain_

 _"And so, my child, you have returned... "_ In a dark chamber in the midst of Death Mountain, a lone presence mused to itself as it sensed two beings in close proximity to its lair. For two months, it had longed for this moment, and with the deaths of the ones who sealed him away, the hour was coming.

In the past, he was the King of Thieves.

In the present, he was the Prince of Darkness.

In the future, he'll be the Great Calamity.

 _"...I cannot wait to formally meet you, Ganondorf."_


	57. Malice and Hatred Incarnate, Ganon

_Death Mountain, Midna_

"Ganondorf."

Midna stopped moving at the base of Spectacle Rock, just several meters away from the lair of Ganon. The area of the mountain was different from the last time she remembered, having been unconscious when the battle between the Imperials and the Resistance concluded and the travels with her friends to the north went a different route. But seeing what she had heard about, the charred destruction around her, the remnants of the mechanical troops the Imperials occasionally deploy, and Ganondorf's own hesitation told a story.

For the war of Hyrule, this was the second victory and last of the Resistance, but for the war between good and evil, this was the first in history Spirit and Hatred teamed up. Ganondorf's pride was destroyed his too. The man she knew as 'Gan' died her, and gave birth to Ganondorf, corrupted by Ganon. Midna would confront and battle him, losing as Zant's magic transformed her into the imp form she possessed for a month. Ganondorf was also swiftly defeated by Vaati, literally thrown off the mountain into North Hyrule.

Outside of the battle, it bore more painful memories for them. Midna was reunited, in more ways than she would like to think, with her brother. Ganondorf was captured days before by Ghirahim, tortured by him and Zant, and from the latter learned of his family's downfall. Yet Zant was revealed to have partially lied, as the prince's sisters were alive and sided with the Imperials. This was also the place Vah Rudania, as Ganondorf called the lizard beast, fired upon the Calatian capital, and that reminded Midna of the two remaining "Divine Beasts" looming over Darunia and Mido.

Amidst all those thoughts, it was Ganondorf's well-being that worried her. He was quiet, which wasn't unusual, but not only in tongue was he silent. His body unreadable, his mind empty, and his spirit hidden, it was unlike him to literally recede himself from her. Then again, nothing from two months ago was the same. So much has changed between them as well. They had fought to kill each other. He denounced her just weeks ago. She held him as he died. They pronounced their love. In such a short time, a lot of change happened, so Midna didn't blame him for hiding. This place here was the last time they were their old selves.

But ignoring her wasn't going to cut it for her. He had been silent since they left Saria, and she needed him focused on the task at hand. "Ganondorf." He stopped this time, but not turning to her. Instead, he looked to the dark entrance to Death Mountain's interior. She stepped up to him, taking his face in her hands, bringing their foreheads together. Despite his void of noise, it wasn't required to know he was hurt. "You got to let it go."

"...I am trying. But…there are so many things I can't take my mind off of. They're alive...and I am going to have to kill them if I cannot turn them. But to even fight them…The woman spoke of a hidden power within me, and the goddess herself said the same. If that power is in me, is it what I used with Ganon? How do I tap into it again? And when I do...I don't want to snap again."

"I won't allow it."

Ganondorf blinked, moving his eyes back to the dungeon's entrance. "But what plagues me most is Ganon himself. I can feel his darkness. The seal Zelda's parents placed on him is broken completely, but he's still too weak. It'll be a very long time before he returns…but I won't allow him. I must confront him, and make sure he can never return." Ganondorf detached himself from Midna, looking up to the darkening sky. "You go find your piece, and I'll go make my peace."

Midna nodded, turning to the lair of Ganon. "Good thing is the dungeon is devoid of monsters. I should find the fragment easily. And you know where he is." Midna faced Ganondorf, the Gerudo Prince smiling slightly, but it was there. Vulnerable to the disease, Midna smiled back. "Unlike my bastard brother, you can save your sisters. You'll have to beat them first, but you can save them from their darkness. If you of all people can come back, then anyone can, except my brother. He dies, either by my hand, yours, or both of ours. But if it comes to it, that Koume and Kotake must die..."

"As of now, my sisters died in Nabooru with my mother and father. Those two are imposters taking their name and likeness. That's how I'll think about it. Now we're wasting time, let's enter the dungeon once more, on our own accord." Ganondorf took one step, and that was before the world began to move.

The mountain quaked, knocking the rebels to the ground. Midna protected the pair with a shielding spell from the raining rocks while the two bulleted to the opening within one of the two mesas' making up Spectacle Rock. Once safe inside, Midna dropped the spell, and the two watched the mountain become encased in a purple, swirling haze. "What the hell?"

Ganondorf growled, his eyes trained on a different matter. "You." Midna leaned her head out, then caught sight of what Ganondorf was seeing. Leading the trail of smoke was a more corporeal form of a beast swirling around the mountain, though it was not hard to deduce who it could be. Midna had never met him, but the yellow of his eyes matched Ganondorf's.

"Ganon."

"This is his form without a body, a pure incarnation of hatred and malice of Demise's hatred for Hyrule… He still can be beaten." As the beast vanished, Ganondorf turned and walked deeper into the darkness of Death Mountain. "The Prince of Darkness shall fall today."

* * *

 _Ganondorf_

The interior of the Lair was unchanged. The remnants of the battle between him storming the place after he was freed to the moment he fought Midna were scarred forever into the dungeon. The obvious difference between then and now was the lack of monsters, besides a few Keese in a room, but nothing to speak off in the easy walk through the dungeon.

Midna and Ganondorf had split in the second room of the dungeon, where a river of lava ran through the upper part of the chamber. She went across it, venturing to the same part of the dungeon she was once held; as for Ganondorf, he walked through the pathway of a broken wall either he or the Imperials carved in their residence. He was sure it was the Imperials, since his cell was deeper in the dungeon (as he found out, he and Bulblin King were imprisoned in a room in the right center of the dungeon, two rooms right, one room up of where Ganon was imprisoned. Midna was tortured in one of the adjacent rooms, but imprisoned elsewhere) and his path of destruction probably would have met him with the rebels who entered the dungeon much earlier than he did. But the shortcut the ruling faction created made traveling easier than it could be if he had to go through the whole dungeon.

He found himself standing just outside of the room he vanquished the Wizzrobes and began his fight with Midna. Memories began to bubble up to the surface as he stood there, and he relived each and every one of them as he closed his eyes.

And for the first time since Parapa, he could hear the deceitful voice of Ganon in his head. _"Why have you come, child?"_

"To end you."

* * *

"Many a hero and a princess have tried but never had the thief. But remember what you have done, and tell me, what makes me the monster and you the man?"

 _The door was wide open, allowing a lone figure to slip inside. His footsteps clacked against the cold stone floor, but the Wizzrobes did not show their hooded bird faces. The figure counted seven of them, six in blue robes with a single one in red. Obviously, the latter was the leader and had his back turned to the intruder. The red-robed one rose his head, not turning it. "Lord Ghirahim, we are almost prepared to unleash the mountain's power. However, there is the high chance that there will be Imperial casualties. Is it fine we take such a risk?"_

 _The figure chuckled. "Certainly...starting with you."_

 _The lead Wizzrobes turned and jumped as he gazed at the hulking figure. All he could see besides dark clothing was glowing yellow eyes under a hood. Then the sounds of a low chuckle and the thunder of the two doors in the room closing with the wave of the man's hands. The Wizzrobe stepped back while the others looked up looked up, drawing their wands. Drawing its wand, the lead Wizzrobes challenged the intruder. "Who are you?"_

 _The figure smiled as he drew his blade, imbuing it with magic. "You can call me...Ganondorf." He instantly vanished before the Wizzrobes' eyes, confusing and intimidating the seven bird-wizards. It was all quiet until one of the wizards cried out, a sword sticking out its chest. It collapsed as the sword was removed, but the others did not hesitate to attack the killer. As he deflected their blasts, Ganondorf smiled, and flipped to the central platform in the room, ducking and weaving as he cut the three Wizzrobes there. A fifth Wizzrobe floated into the air, hoping to use higher ground against the warrior, but Ganondorf wasn't daunted_ _. A fireball was thrown his way, but instead of blocking it, he caught it with the tip of his sword and threw it towards a stunned sixth Wizzrobe, causing it to fall. For the one in flight, Ganondorf leaped into the air, vanished, and reappeared behind the Wizzrobe, crushing its neck under his feet after bringing it back to the ground._

 _All that was left was the red-robed Wizzrobe. It shuddered in fear as Ganondorf turned its way, yellow eyes glowing with bloodlust. The warrior slowly began to walk towards the Wizzrobe as it tried to escape._

 _"Help! Help! Open the door! No... No… Nooooooooo!" It didn't feel Ganondorf's sword finish it, but its body began to hover. The Wizzrobe looked to Ganondorf, whose smile was far from reassuring as the warrior held the wizard above the pool of lava._

 _"For Calatia. Rauru. Nabooru." With one swift jerk of the hand, Gan eviscerated the Wizzrobe leader._

* * *

"And that was all you, wasn't it, my child? The cold murder of those Wizzrobes...and you relished in it. You had only begun to tap into the power that I brought forth unto you...and then the girl…"

 _"Your kingdom? Midna put a hand on her blade, ready to give Gan the beatdown of his life. She didn't know what Gan truly meant, but she was going to go against him. "I'll surrender if I was you, Ganon. As of today, you and the Imperials have lost to the light!"_

 _Gan chuckled as he turned around. "To the light? Midna my friend, I have only just begun. The dark… It shall prevail."_

 _Midna frowned. It was the hard truth, but now she wasn't blind. Gan had totally converted to whatever state the Prince of Darkness had him.. "I am not your friend anymore. You are as dead to me as Zant is. But the man I love is in there, and that man I will save, whether it is by killing you first or by other means, I will save you Gan.."_

 _Gan glowered and growled. "Only a fool would stand against me, one chosen by the gods and wields the power of Din."_

 _Midna drew her blade and got into battle position "Such conceit. But if you are one of the chosen, as you claim...Then I'll risk everything, even the life of my best friend, to deny you!"_

 _Gan smirked as he took out his sword. "Shadow has been moved by light, it seems… How amusing." Gan flipped in the air, and brought his sword down, collided it with Midna's. She went on the defensive as Gan aggressively swung his blade, almost driving her into a wall before she ducked and amazing leaped over Gan. He quickly turned around, swinging at her before her defenses were truly up, stunning the girl and kicking her through the doorway._

 _She landed on her free hand, a knee and a foot, her sword twisted behind her back, and she looked up to Gan, walking emotionlessly through the doorway. "Is that all you got, Mr. All Mighty and Powerful?" She stood up, and taunted her opponent with her blade. "I must have gone easy on you all these years."_

 _"Hmph, I doubt that. You've always been the lesser between the two of us."_

 _Midna shrugged. "We'll see."_

* * *

"You were ready to kill her, your best friend and your lover, all for power. Even when she confessed, you didn't relent."

 _"Gan, I don't want to kill you. I love you. Let's end this, and go home."_

 _Gan frowned. "If you love me, why won't you accept my power? The one we need to defeat the Imperials?"_

 _"We don't need Ganon's power! But I need you! Let go of that evil!"_

 _"From my point of view, it is not evil, and we need it."_

 _Her will to let Gan live was immediately cast aside. Her face darkened, her tone lowered. "Then you are dead to me."_

* * *

 _"So tell me, descendant, after all you have done since that day, what makes you so worthy to come and try to vanquish me? You have killed defenseless men, women, and children without a second thought, against the code your father and mother lived by as Gerudo. You sought the Triforce and would have jeopardized the entire kingdom had you succeeded. What makes you right?"_

Ganondorf, eyes open, now found himself in a new room, outside a sealed door with a skull on it. Only Ganon could have brought him here, for Ganondorf never even arrived here when he scoured the dungeon the last time. He could feel the immense weight of darkness just behind the door. It reeked of hatred and malice, and in its center, desire. A desire to rule the world with the ultimate power, a desire to destroy all wisdom and courage, and if all else fails, a desire to destroy everything altogether.

And at that moment, Ganondorf had his answer. "The difference between you and me, man and monster, it is quite simple. I have hated. I had malice. But while I cast them aside, I have never forgotten love, happiness, care." Ganondorf raised his hand, facing it towards the door as a violet blast charged in his palm. "The difference between a man and a monster is that a man saw his sisters today, and he couldn't fight them. A monster wouldn't have hesitated to kill them." Ganondorf released the blast, decimating the door and the wall around it. As debris and smoke filled the room, Ganondorf began to think of Midna. She should have found the mirror fragment by now.

" _Ganondorf, did you hear that explosion?"_

Speak of the devil. "Yeah, that was me. I found my ancestor." As he walked into Ganon's chamber, he noticed the subtle purple lighting in the room. As he looked around, he could find tendrils of some sort of technology across the wall and a gooey dark substance intertwined with it. They all converged to a pod on the ceiling, hanging above the skull pattern on the floor. In that pod...Ganondorf gasped as he realized what he had walked into.

" _Oh okay. Anyway, I found the fragment. I was right about where it was. In the room I was imprisoned, there was a message that-"_

"Midna, get out of here. Get off the mountain. Go anywhere but make sure you are not on Death Mountain."

" _...What's wrong?"_

"Ganon...we were right to think he would begin regaining his power after Shade's death. The seal on him requires the permanent loss of consciousness, such as a never-ending sleep that Zelda's mother went through. But what we never accounted for was that the seal has been half broken for nearly two decades."

" _What are you saying?'_

"I assumed that, when he was a part of me, that was the extent he could do. We never thought that with just the Queen's death he could do anything else. But for eighteen years, he has been preparing. And now with Shade dead and the technology incorporated from what I guess Vah Rudania...if I must compare, it feels like Vaati in this room."

" _If he's that strong you cannot fight him alone. You need to leave to!"_

Ganondorf knew she was right, but he also knew that he had come too far now. He looked to the pod again, sighing as he resigned to his fate. "You know I got to."

" _...Then promise me you won't die."_

Ganondorf chuckled. "Not a third time. Now Midna...Go to the Kikwis. I'll meet you there." He severed their connection but indeed felt his friend's presence leave the mountain. Now he could concentrate on his ancestor's demise fully.

" _Smart decision, boy, to get the girl away, and to figure out my plans for the last eighteen years. Vaati sought to keep me here, yet ironically he has done everything to free me. Killed the Hero, frozen the Queen in stone, and I am free. My power has been nearly restored, but with this technology, I sought to rejuvenate my form as quickly as possible. I expected we'll meet as foes, Ganondorf...but you came too soon. But not soon enough."_ The pod began to squirm, then a blue laser fired from the pod, traveling around the room erratically. Ganondorf fired up his shield as a protective measure, but the laser didn't graze him in the slightest. As it died out, blue light surrounded the pod before smoke billowed from several large dots around the cocoon. Then with a few more movements, the pod exploded, its contents falling to the ground.

It landed on the ground, directly on the skull, and the floor began to break and crumble. First went the creature that fell from the pod, then Ganondorf and the debris followed afterward. Ganondorf's powers allowed him to freefall as he watched the monster land on solid ground within a chamber underneath the Lair. Through the cloud of smoke, the prince could make out a large orange blade being waved around, and the beast had several legs. As he came closer to the ground, the beast's form became apparent. Ganon was not a boar anymore; he had attained some spider form mixed with the Yiga technology and the purple goo. Several arms extended from the thorax of the abomination; one arm dedicated to the flaming sword, one for a large blue spear, three with various blue weapons attached, and the last contained a blaster of sorts.

Ganondorf landed gracefully on his feet, eyeing the monstrosity as it turned around in search of its prey. After a last turn of the head, the bearded face of Ganon found Ganondorf. It rose up on its hind legs, bellowing an ear-ringing roar that the Gerudo Prince had to cover his ears to protect them. As Ganon came back down, staring down his descendant, Ganondorf couldn't help but bear a grin.

This was the monster that ruined his people thousands of years ago, the monster that has laid siege to his country many times over, and the monster he almost became. Ignoring the blade strapped to his side, Ganondorf reached in his pouch, unveiling a dark sheath with the hilt of longsword made of pure topaz sticking out. Five years ago, he had taken this blade from his mother in the fall of Nabooru and had reserved to use it only against those Imperials responsible for the attack. Of course, being under Ganon's influence derailed that, but with the Trident of Power destroyed and the weapon found on his body when he woke on the funeral pyre, he had remembered his aim for it.

Throwing the sheath aside, Ganondorf held the sword out, the ornate blade illuminating part of the low lit chamber. Ganon looked at the blade, though the prince couldn't determine what emotion the monster was eliciting, so Ganondorf chose fear. "This is the blade of my mother and her predecessors. A sword once created by the six sages to eliminate evil on their own. I plan to use it on you...and you shall fall."

In response, Ganon raised his flaming sword in the air, beginning the battle between the King of Evil and the Prince of Thieves.

* * *

 _North Castle Dungeons_

"And so it begins."

In the dark chamber of the castle's dungeon, only two items brought light in the room. One of those things was the machine that the Yiga created, used on the princesses to augment their powers as well as the warriors who had previously died in the war. The second was a crystal ball, illuminating the events within Death Mountain for the lone red-robed onlooker. Beneath his covered face, the wizard smiled in jubilee. The king's worries were indeed valid, for before his eyes the true King had risen. But as the wizard watched the form of the King reveal itself, the smile dropped, disgusted by what it saw.

The power of the King was there, but the form that was feared was not complete. Mind and spirit were repaired, but the body was ill-prepared. However, the wizard's plan was proceeding perfectly. Ganon's condition was much different than he expected, but the formula to bring him back was the same. Hero, dead. Queen, alive but like stone, unconscious. The last ingredient required a great source of power, something that a few lucky children would possess. And Yuga had rounded up half of those lucky children in a day's time.

Agahnim chuckled at that thought as the image of the crystal ball changed to a young woman standing on a sand-brick balcony, overlooking the town in which she ruled. She portrayed herself as tired yet cautious, ready to spring to action despite her weariness. Her eyes were due south, the wizard knowing all too well she was gazing towards the mountains that unknowingly her friend was fighting the presence she sensed. Next, the image shifted to a young, dark-haired boy standing outside a home in the streets of Darunia, while inside, the village chief and the light of Hyrule engaged in conversation. Last, the ball showed him the ginger-headed Twili gazing up to Death Mountain, worried for her beloved fighting inside it.

The Labrynnian king, the fire that sparked the Resistance, captured. The Lorulean princess, a girl whose foolishness overshadowed better judgment, detained. The Zora princess, calm as the water before the storm, seized. Agahnim only needed two more to complete the recipe, but all six was desirable. In two more days, Hyrule will be at its darkest hour and no matter who wins at Death Mountain, at Mido, and at Darunia...

Agahnim will return to Ganon's side. But for now, he will play the minion of Vaati. "Master, Ganon has returned."

 _"So it seems..."_


	58. The Son of Sage and Daemon Gerudo

_Outside Saria Town_

Death Mountain was covered by an ominous purple fog. It had been such a way ever since an explosion rocked the mountain half an hour ago, but unlike most people, Bagu was no fool. In his fifty-seven years, he had never forgotten what had transpired three decades ago, for the same darkness that envelopes the border between North and South Hyrule was the exact same as it was when it began in his youth.

Saria Town was the frontline for Ganon's campaign for North Castle, as he had risen from the mountain then as he has now. He remembers the carnage the town suffered as Ganon's minions rampaged the civilians, whether they were trying to fight back or escape. Luckily, the young Bagu had indeed escaped, able to ride to Mido and Rauru Towns to warn them of the coming evil. Though Mido was unaffected (Ganon remembering his Gerudo roots, many suspected) and Ganon would succeed anyway getting to the castle, having Hyrule's Army slowed him down.

It wasn't until he met the saved Princess Zelda that he would realize how big a contribution he had made to save Hyrule. His warning allowed King Daphnes and Princess Zelda's plans to unfold, but had he stayed and fought in Saria, there might not be a Hyrule, and he wouldn't have led the rebuilding efforts for the town in the following seven years.

It wasn't until after Link saved Zelda from the sleeping spell that Bagu left his job at Saria and joined Link's personal band of warriors, which is how he met Error, Rusl, Impa, and a recently promoted Auru. He served the Hero of Hyrule faithfully until the day Hyrule fell. He returned to Saria after hearing of the queen and hero's deaths, unwilling to serve the surviving King Vatis. Like many of his friends, he tried to live peacefully under the king's rule. Eight years ago, when Rauru fell, any allegiance Bagu had to Vatis was gone, and for the past eight, he had constructed the Resistance along with his former allies and the children of his passed friends.

But never had he expected to witness the same event he had in his twenties once more. The war for Hyrule had just gotten worse, for the Demon King had arisen again. Vatis, Vaati, whatever he wanted to be called was bad enough.

"General." Bagu kept his gaze on the mountains but shifted his body to acknowledge Admiral Linebeck's presence. The seaman walked to the soldier's side, looking up to Death Mountain and the sea of fog that made it barely visible. "What is going on up there?"

"...He is."

Linebeck, being Hyrulean himself, didn't need more words to understand. "Great Din, I thought it was the Imperials again."

"For the first time, I wish it was the Imperials." Bagu sighed as he turned to the disassembled Resistance camp. Once more, they were on the move. "What's our status?"

"Hyrulean forces are ready at your command. Labrynna and Holodrum are already on the move, per the orders of the Oracles. Calatia, the Alliance, and the Phantom Isles will march with us."

"Hytopia?"

"Will meet us along the way. They have the shortest trip to Darunia."

"Hmm. Well, let's catch up to the Labrynnians. Nayru and Din are going for their king, and we have a princess to save."

"Yes, sir." Linebeck saluted the general and left him behind. Bagu turned around and returned his gaze to the mountain, where he knew Ganondorf and Midna were on, rubbing his thumb on the cold Gossip Stone around his neck that hadn't lit up ever since Zelda revealed her plans for Rauru Town. "Please be safe, you two...and Auru, Error, please be alive."

* * *

 _Midna_

The purple haze surrounding Death Mountain was still visible from the edge of the Lost Woods. To Midna, it was another addition to the pile of worries she carried with her the last few days. Ganondorf will be alright, she constantly assured herself. The Prince of Thieves had always survived the impossible. Today would be no different.

In her hand was the second fragment of the broken mirror, the smooth black surface partially reflecting Midna's face. She was one step closer to returning to her homeland. She had her people's power, the Fused Shadow as Zant called it, though she still didn't trust using it. Vanquishing Phantom Zant was the one time she was angry enough to; though when Vaati "killed" Ganondorf, she would have considered it had not the other Sages stepped in. She also had her people's royal blood, making her a princess of a place she never has seen or heard of until recently. In a way, she was like Zelda.

Placing the fragment away, Midna shook off the shiver coming down her spine as she turned away from the distant mountain and the filled lake the Demon resides in. She decided that, in waiting for Ganondorf to return, she'll meet up with the Kikwi that reside in this part of Hyrule. It had been nearly two months since Ganondorf and Midna were last here, and much has changed since they entered the Demon.

But as she walked deeper in the forest, the shiver that once occupied her spine had spread to her torso and upper parts of her limbs. It was hot, late; the war began in late winter. The Lost Woods, as Midna knew during her many adventures here, was always unnaturally warm, even during the coldest parts of winter. The chills creeping through the woods, however, was strange...almost as if it was caused by Midna's herself.

Or someone else.

Midna stopped, drawing her sword and attentively searched the grove she had just entered. As she scanned the area, she could see the grass around her turn from warm green to icy white, and it slowly crept up to her before stopping a foot around her. Midna, however, was unimpressed with the display. "We don't have to fight."

An amused, disembodied laugh. The frost climbing up the surrounding trees. Midna, despite the lowering temperature, held her ground. "We don't have to fight, you say? Midna, it is only but natural that the lovers and sisters of a man must fight each other."

"Maybe, but tell me, Kotake, why are you alone? Where's my brother and Koume?"

An echoing scoff. "I don't need them to fight you. I'm powerful enough to fight you, to fight Ganondorf, and to kill you is what my father wants."

Midna now turned to her left, spotting the cold-hearted Princess of Thieves...and the Imperials. Koume had one scimitar in her hand, leaned her body against one of the frosted trees, displaying the curvy, hardened body Midna expected of Gerudo women. Ganondorf, as a man, was not as sculpted as the women in Mido Town or the one before her, but he was nevertheless physically a strong man. She wondered which attribute the Gerudo cared more about, looks of beauty or looks of strength. Koume, at just 15, represented both as well as a princess should. "Why do you serve Vaati? Why call him 'father'?"

Koume laughed again, pushing herself off the tree as she stepped into the glade. "I owe him my life, don't I? As for the 'father' thing...well, Vaati is more of a father to me than Malladus ever was. The old Gerudo King never cared much for his twin daughters, not as he did the 'miracle' he named Ganondorf. You know that one Gerudo male are born every century, but in his twenty-eighth year Malladus had a son, conveniently months before Vaati took over. The first child of Daemon and Sage Gerudo blood, the true King of the Gerudo, that's what Ganondorf was heralded as. Koume and I, born five years later, never got the same attention as our brother. Same blood, yet different love. All the training, all the teachings, all the honor, all the royalties, it was for Ganondorf, while Koume and I struggled with our powers. I, being the youngest, was even more in my siblings' shadow. But once we were taken in by Vaati and Veran, I lived as I should've in Nabooru Town. I became a princess and I had a father. So you ask why I will fight and kill my brother? It comes to one simple fact: I hate him, for all he is all that Malladus loved, and all that Malladus loved must fall. And anything that Ganondorf loves must share the same fate. Mido Town, Mareeha Riju, the Resistance...even you."

Midna sighed as she raised her sword, ready to do battle with the youngest of the Dragmires. "You know, Ganondorf loves the both of you so much he's willing to try and redeem you two...but I'll do him a favor and spare him the pain of hearing you speak."

* * *

 _Ganondorf_

The flaming sword, had it been seconds faster, would have smashed Ganondorf right on the spot. Had the residue of flames not been limited to the vertical line the sword made an impact to the metallic floor, Ganondorf would be racing for his life against a wildfire. Fortunately, neither was the case, but that did nothing to comfort the prince. His earlier pride had been squashed by Ganon's opening move, and as the battle progressed, it got lower and lower.

The abomination had no visible weakness, not like the giant eyeball of Gohma or the sensitive ears of a Molduga. Not even the Sword of the Sages, blessed with divine power, impacted Ganon much. That led Ganondorf to aim for the monster's head, but that required an opening, one that Ganon wasn't just going to allow easily.

It was hard for him to accept it, but Ganon was too powerful...in this pure form of hatred and malice. Had he been a man or a beast, maybe Ganondorf could match up. Maybe if he had the Triforce of Power, the current fight could be manageable. Yet he was outmatched in size, power, abilities, and, surprisingly, speed.

Ganondorf struggled as one of Ganon's glowing weapons-a blue pincer-contested with his sword, in an effort to not be cut in two. Once more, Ganon's immense strength was overwhelming. He felt his back push up against a wall, his strength wavering as the tips of the pincers closed in on him, sinking slowing in his shoulders. The prince tried his best not to make a noise louder than a pained groan, but as the pincers tore through skin, tissue, nerves and muscle, Ganondorf found his voice nearly impossible to contain.

" _You showed promise to be the next me. You have my old name, my likeness, my raw power. But your swaying morality has blinded you. You should have killed Midna. You should have taken the Triforce. You should be on the throne."_

The pincer was removed, Ganondorf fell to the ground nearly lifelessly. He sat against the wall, staring at the monstrosity Ganon had become. He never wanted the throne, besides his rightful one. The Hylians could rule themselves to hell as long as the Gerudo were not involved. There was only one moment he considered it, and that was before he sacked Parapa Palace..no, he even said such things to Midna, that they could rule together. But he had never felt that way, not even now…because both times he was highly under Ganon's influence. "No...you wanted the throne. Ganon, you wanted to use me as a proxy to rule Hyrule. I would be the face, but you'll be the voice. Your power rose quickly in the last eighteen years, possibly ever since Zelda's parents took you out. But your body was another issue. It was not buried, it was eradicated to the very last bit. You can't rebuild that alone. But once you found out how much a disappointment I was to you, you turned to this technology. However, I think the form you present yourself now was rushed just to face me."

Ganon hadn't attacked his downed opponent yet, instead glaring down at the injured prince. Ganondorf didn't know why the monster hadn't killed him yet, but it was a quick thought in passing as he continued to speak as his golden eyes met Ganon's. "I had only one desire for five years, and that was to bring down the Imperials. At first, it was a selfless desire. But after Calatia, I selfishly thought we couldn't compete. That's why I took your offer, even after all I did to deny you. I selfishly attacked the Yiga, and it nearly cost me the leader of my people. I selfishly needed the Triforce to fight Vaati. I selfishly gave up my life to save the others, not because I cared, but because I was quite ready to die. I hated the person I had become, and that person was you!" Ganondorf pushed himself up as Ganon stepped back, telekinetically calling the Sword of the Sages to him. "I have a single selfish desire left. My sisters live, but before I save them, I will kill you. For making me fight Midna, for making me lose Riju, for making me nearly bring Hyrule to further darkness in Rauru, for cursing my people, and for the man that once held the name Ganondorf Dragmire before me, I will kill you!"

Ganon chuckled as he rose his torso up. " _You haven't felt it yet, have you? The dark power swelling inside you? Your chains have been broken, princeling."_ Ganon attacked with the pincer again, Ganondorf blocking with his sword. However, unlike last time, Ganondorf wasn't faltering, not as much as he did earlier. His shoulders, formerly wounded, held up stronger than before. With newfound confidence, Ganondorf pushed back the pincer, only for Ganon to continue to laugh. " _You have unlocked the power that I brought forth within you. You are now worthy of your name. But let's see if you are truly able to defeat me, Dragmire."_ Ganon rose up, and with a mighty roar, a red aura surrounded him. It was a similar shielding technique Ganondorf had used before, which meant that as long as the Prince of Evil was surrounded by it, the Prince of Thieves couldn't attack.

Ganondorf, however, was not undeterred.


	59. Earth

_Veran_

"Raphael Ambi. Named after the boy who reinstated the Labrynnian Royal Family...the same foolish boy who tried to be a hero for his Oracle. You two are not so different." Veran slid a long finger down the face of the painting of Ralph, careful to not sink her sharp nails into the framed canvas. He was joined by the paintings of the Princess of Lorule and the Princess of the Lake Hylia Zoras. However, all her attention was set on the last of the Ambi line.

"I know she will come for me, your Nayru. Even now, she leads your army north towards Darunia. Your Resistance is following. Yes, I know they're coming, and I will let them think we don't have a clue. Their surprise will be my surprise. In time, you will know what it is like to fail, to have your plans undone by some boy and his sword. And no matter where your friends run or where they may hide, death still arrives. It will be fun. That's something one considers when taking over the world, but the idea of you and Nayru falling to my feet...does put a smile on my face. So Ralph Ambi, I hope you can hear me in your current form, and I hope you can see me because, in two days, you will watch your world burn."

* * *

 _Impa_

The soft, mechanical hum of the restoration pod was the only sound to bounce off the walls of the Shrine of Resurrection into the ears of the two Shikah occupants. Impa stood directly in front of the pod, impatiently tapping her fingers. Behind her was Sheik, leaning against the wall, impatiently waiting on his wife. Unlike her, however, he kept his emotions in his head.

Despite knowing that the Imperials would come for the Triforce, she hadn't expected Veran to give an ultimatum. Knowing the Queen of Hyrule, Veran-or as Impa used to know the woman, Verona- is a conniving mistress of wickedness. This torture definitely was her doing. 15 hours have passed since this morning, and the world was already falling to pieces. Three Sages were captured, a power she was sure belonged to the Prince of Darkness had appeared not but a few minutes ago, and Link...was still unconscious after ten hours in the shrine.

"Three days… You think she'll surrender?"

"No, I fear she'll try to win." Impa shifted her body uncomfortably. "Even worse, something is happening on Death Mountain. I fear-"

"That's just his power, Impa. There's no way he can physically leave the mountain. It takes much longer to form a body."

"I hope you're right. But what could have triggered the Prince of Darkness so much? Why now?"

Sheik shrugged. "Maybe his descendant is alive and coming to kick his ass? You know the Dragmires have a hard time staying knocked down." Sheik, of course, was referencing the prince's parents. Nabooru and Malladus' goals in their lifetime were unpopular with not just the Gerudo, but with North Castle as well. Even the Queen and the Hero was apprehensive of a united Gerudo...much good it is doing Hyrule now.

Impa returned her gaze to Link's pod, sighing. "How long must we wait?"

"You can go back if you want."

"Even if I wanted to, I cannot." Impa raised her right hand, staring at the back of it. Zelda had entrusted her to keep it hidden. What Vaati and his Imperials didn't know was the only advantage the young princess had in Darunia. "As long as the Imperials think Zelda has the whole Triforce of Wisdom, I will hold on to my tiny piece of it. Until Link wakes, we wait."

Sheik nodded. "Then pray he wakes in the next two days."

* * *

 _Link_

"Where are we?" Link found himself with Shade in an empty world, with nothing but the two of them and the large building they exited from. Yet, despite the emptiness, the world had a serenity about it.

"We are in the Sacred Realm. Before you get confused, the last time you were here, that is too the Sacred Realm. It was morphed to a familiar version, the same one the Hero of Legend traveled, but this is its true form. That building over there, once the Pyramid of Power, is truly the Palace of the Sages." Shade smiled as he looked back to his successor, placing his hands on his hips. "This place has a special feeling about it. The world we know is under fire, yet this one, calm like water. They say the Sacred Realm reflects the heart of the one who wields the Triforce, so I wonder if this realm is reflecting both Zelda and Vaati's hearts."

"Maybe neither."

"Maybe…"

"So...what's my first trial?" Link was ready to get started, and his mentor nodded in agreement.

"Sure you are ready. Your first trial, all of them maybe, will be different from any experience you had the last two months. You have braved dungeons, monsters, villains, and even a dark manifestation of yourself. So, are you ready?"

Link nodded. He was ready for anything, or so he told himself. He had to succeed to get back to Zelda and the Resistance. "Yes."

Shade turned away, chuckling. "I know what you're thinking. You have three days, son. Zelda is strong, she can handle herself. Besides, while your mind is here, your body is with the Sheikah, contained in some kind of rejuvenating machine."

"So I'm not in Darunia, but in New Kasuto?"

"Yes. So no rush. But it is time we do begin the first trial. Now close your eyes, and remember that at all costs, your priority is finding the element." Link closed his eyes, not questioning as to why this was part of his trial. Seconds passed, and Shade's voice hadn't commanded him to open his eyes. But his other senses, it had definitely changed. One moment, the Sacred Realm was quiet, the next it was bustling with activity. His odor receptors, previously unresponsive to any smell of the holy sanctum, flared with the smells of hickory, oak, and... _pumpkin?_ Link slowly opened his eyes, checking on his surroundings. Stone buildings dotted both sides of the dirt road before leading an open area of the village, and Link found himself in front of one house in particular. It was a two-story home, a metal fence bordering the four borders of the property. On the porch was a dark blond-haired man, sitting on the steps sharpening his sword. He hadn't noticed the visitor entering the gate, tearing up as he stepped closer to the sitting man.

"Father?" The man did look up, but his eyes weren't focused on Link at all. Instead, a second voice behind Link had gathered his father's attention. It was a hooded man in green with a wooden cane, his chin and brown beard visible. Despite the confused expression on the elder Koroks, Link knew the second man as he did the first.

"Sir?"

Rusl stood up, his eyes narrowing with familiarity but still cautious. He held his sword in case he would have to use it. "Who are you?"

The other person, who Link identified as Link of Calatia, smiled as he stopped a few feet from his successor. Neither man had noticed the teenager standing between them, which would have confused him had he not known how visions worked. "Depends on how history remembers me. Usually a dead man."

"And the other part?"

"Depends on the person, what they say about it." Shade tucked his hands underneath his cloak, in which Rusl tightened his hand on his own blade. Shade noticed that, and smiled once again. "You are quite apprehensive. Know how to use the blade?"

Rusl nodded. "I work the smithy. Used to serve in the army."

"His Majesty or Her Highness'?"

"Her Highness'. One of the many surviving soldiers of the usurpation."

"Is that what you call it? Official reports say that monsters attacked the castle, but King Vatis was able to drive back the attackers. It claimed Queen Zelda, however."

"I believe it is convenient the king lives and the queen dies. Even now, with his Imperials, Vatis seeks his goal: domination of the world."

"There's a rebellion, rumors say. Why don't you go join?"

"A rebellion was squashed eight years ago in Rauru, and they burnt that town to the ground. Heard the same happened to Nabooru."

"So resistance is futile, huh?"

"No. There is hope. Even in darkness, there's a light. An old friend once told me that."

"They sound wise."

"He never possessed wisdom, for sure. Courage was more his thing, for all the damn good it did Hyrule." Link silently listened the two men chat, sitting down on the steps of the porch while watching the sky. He knew the day, the hour, the signs of which fate would bring ruin to Ordon Village, and it was this day, February 20th, 2016, and Link remembered it like it was yesterday.

The forest to the west cried; if one listened hard enough past the cawking of birds, the sound of a horn could be heard. Link visualized the threatening figure of Horsehead standing before him and Zelda at their spring; Zelda jumped in front of him, hoping Nayru's Love would protect them from the spike ball; she was too late, and it hit her square in the chest; Link tried to fight back, but was overwhelmed.

But he wasn't sent to his memory of the day Ordon fell, but to Shade's memory of it. He wondered what his father was doing before he died, and assumed he was working in the smithery. Seeing him at home while his son and Shade's daughter hunted in the woods and relaxed in the spring...made the moment feel ordinary. Simple. Forgotten.

"You would say otherwise?"

"He was, in the end, either a dead man or a coward. Never showed up to fight at the castle. It is his fault we're in this darkness."

"You say that, but that's the truth you know. He might be dead, and the dead cannot fight. If he's alive, he might have a reason to not fight back. Maybe it was suicide to do so. Maybe he was disheartened. Maybe he was a coward. You'll never know."

"Maybe I should ask him then, just what the hell happened to the Hero of Hyrule."

"And I, my friend, can tell you that he did want to storm North Castle, but was convinced by a fairy to not do so. So he spent the next eighteen years in his homeland, living under a new name and a new career as a swordhand. But one night, he had a dream. Four boys and five girls, all as young as the hero were in his second adventure, and they stood against the Imperial King. The first place his dream sent him to was here, a village in the woods." Shade raised his arms, lifting the hood and uncovering his head. He smirked weakly. "Luckily for him, he meets his old friend."

"MONSTERS!" Rusl and the Links turned to a young boy around the younger hero's age run down the street. He stopped at the Korok's residence, gasping for air as he faced his audience. As Link looked harder, he recognized the boy as Fledge, who was the "runt" of the Link and Zelda's group of friends. "Sir Rusl, monsters are approaching the village, and in huge force!"

Rusl turned to the forest. "Did you see my boy?"

"No. Link and Zelda haven't returned, not by this road at least."

Rusl swore under his breath, then turned to Fledge. "Spread the word. We must as many people out as we can, and when you find Impa, tell her as you told me." Fledge nodded and continued to run down the road. Rusl sighed and turned back to Shade, whose face was blank. It was shocking, more or less, and though Rusl had never thought how he would reveal that the princess of Hyrule was alive, he couldn't believe that it would be to her father who he reveals it first. "Link-"

The horn blew louder. Link doesn't remember a second horn, which means that he and Zelda were defeated at this moment. He blinked as he returned his gaze to his father and the ex-hero, but in that instant, the world changed. Ordon, once a peaceful village under a clear blue sky, was shrouded by smoke and fire. Link had only a second to comprehend everything before he heard a shriek from behind. He rolled to his side, just in time to avoid a red Bokoblin landing in the spot he formerly occupied. But there was no way the monster saw him. Rusl and Shade ignored him earlier, so he was safe.

That thought was dashed the moment the Bokoblin's eyes shifted to Link. It growled before standing up, only to meet its end by the quick swing of Link's sword, an exact replica of the sword he wielded before taking the Master Sword. He kept it in his hands, but as he watched the Bokoblin decay, only one thing was on his mind.

His father. Link remembered that Shade told him that Rusl and he separated at the town's entrance, in which the Ordonian would fight a Moblin. The Hero left the yard of his home and raced down the road towards the forest, stopping only to eliminate any monster in his way. He didn't expect the trials to be easy, but this one...it was cruel. Disgusting. Vile, even for the Goddess of Power and her disdain of Link. How dare they use this moment against him.

Then again, was he sure it just wasn't the Sacred Realm testing him? If so, what would the other trials offer? What other painful memories could he endure?

Then it clicked again. He wasn't reliving his own memory, but the memory of Shade. And the Hero of Hyrule...he had a lot of painful memories.

Removing his sword from a blue Bokoblin, Link spied the wooden sign that marked Ordon's entrance from the Eastern Woods. Link could see two men battling a huge blue Moblin, though there was a pause in the action. The men were talking as the monster, fallen on its back, tried to raise itself. As Link got closer, he could make out their words.

"Rusl, I cannot let you do this."

Rusl chuckled as he put his hand on Shade's shoulder. "Link... For eighteen years, I said that name with spite towards a kid whose only crime was that his father named him after someone he once admired. What I never expected was that he would admire you too. Sometimes I cannot tell if he is my son or yours, for while he has my training, it is your ability he possesses. He has the same look on his face, the same desire in his heart,...that damned courage is in both of you. I've trained him to become you. I wish I could go and find him… Tell me, Link, why have you truly returned?"

"I was going to leave Hyrule for good. I came to get supplies for a trip anywhere but Hyrule and Calatia. There's no reason for me to stay. But there is a reason for you to let me finish this fight while you go to the forest!"

Rusl shook his head. "No."

"No? What about your son?"

"Link...we both know light must return to Hyrule, but our time has passed along with Her Highness. But the gods haven't abandoned us. I feel it in my heart my son is Farore's...Nayru's walks this earth too. The two youths chosen by the gods are here, and they are together. My son Link...and your daughter, Zelda."

Shade stepped back, eyeing his friend in shock. "What...how?"

"Her Highness was pregnant and hid it well from you. But you left days before she was born, and the same day, just hours later to be exact, North Castle was attacked. Impa was able to get the baby away to New Kasuto, but for the last thirteen years, she has lived with me. She doesn't know her bloodline, but once it is revealed, the Imperials will come for her. She will need a protector. It is only right you fulfill that. I've spent eighteen years with my child and thirteen with Zelda, and seen them grow into a fine young people. It is only right you get to know your child, and she gets to know the man behind the legend."

"Rusl." Both men heard the growl of the risen Moblin, its eyes focused on the duo that knocked it down. It set its wooden spear to its side, pointed it towards the Hylians, held its wooden shield in front of itself, and bent down. Rusl read the move as a charge and pushed Shade out the way. Shade subconsciously adjusted himself to roll and spring up to a kneeling position, but as he gazed up to his old friend, he was met with a ghastly sight.

From a few yards away, Link screamed his father's name. He doubted it was even heard, but it was all he could do. The older Korok was skewered on the spear, but he was still alive. He reached out to his old friend, pointing towards the forest. "Go, save my son...and your daughter." The spear was removed, and Rusl Koroks fell to the ground, never to move again.

"You… You monster!" Link roared as he ran towards the Moblin. Spotting the young Hero, the Moblin heaved up its spear and threw it. Link sidestepped, perfectly dodging the spear and leaped towards the Moblin as it shielded itself from his attack. Expecting such a move, Link thrust his sword forward, firing a beam that ate through the wooden barrier and implanted his sword through the same hole. The Moblin grunted as Link churned its insides before letting the hilt go. Defeated, the Moblin fell on its back, becoming a cloud of purple ash, with only its shield, his sword, and a bright purple stone resembling three droplets remaining in its place. Link knelt down, picked up the stone, and inspected it. It had to be one of the Elements he needed. Link pocketed the stone, turning to the area behind him. His father laid there dead, but beside him was Shade, though it was not the same one from the memory, the one Link saw before the trial began. The scenery slowly shifted back to the way it was before, to the gray emptiness that was the Sacred Realm's true form.

Shade still knelt down, gazing at the spot that Rusl laid. "You are wondering why this was one of your trials? Why you would witness your father's death?"

"...Yes."

"I asked the three to make the trials less of a real trial and more of a lesson. To show you my shortcomings, and hope that you would learn from them. You will relive my memories of my four great failures." Shade stood up and turned to Link. "I'm sorry this was your first, but in the grand scheme of things, this was the easiest for me."

"It's okay." Link picked up his sword, sheathed it and took out the purple stone. "This is one of them, isn't it?"

"Yes. The Earth Element."

"How did you fail here?"

"It wasn't a physical failure but a mental one. I...was running away, as you saw. To not strike North Castle was the smart thing, but not once did I ever prepare to free Hyrule. I didn't want to join the Resistance. I didn't even join the former Sages at Rauru eight years ago. I wanted nothing to do with Hyrule after Zelda died...and while I lost many friends to the Imperials, I watched only one, and that was my best friend die in front of me. And unlike you, I ran at that moment and didn't stop until I found you and Zelda. It wasn't until Clock Town that I felt like I used to when I drew the Master Sword again for the first time...But had I had the courage at Ordon, maybe Rusl would be alive...or maybe we would all be dead."

"You didn't fail him. You protected me and Zelda, and made us realize our destinies."

Shade nodded. "Maybe you're right… Come. We'll rest, and tomorrow return for the second trial. I have no idea what it will be...but for one of us, it won't be pleasant." The pair walked to the building that was present in the realm, returning to the realm of the goddesses. Once within, both men sought out the three women.

Nayru was first to be found, sitting nearby the door that the heroes entered in. "Oh, good you're back."

"What happened?"

"Nothing good of the sort. Din is furious right now. Death Mountain...it collapsed a few minutes ago...with Ganon and Ganondorf inside."


	60. End of the First Day

_Lost Woods, Midna_

"Come out, you brat! Kotake just wants to talk to you. Don't be so apprehensive. Just...chill, hehe." Kotake, despite her attitude, was quite enraged that Midna had gotten away from their battle. She formed an icicle in the palm of her hands, telekinetically throwing it at a tree.

Midna, using her Twili abilities to phase in the shadows, could feel the cold air between her head and the icicle that barely missed. Thanks to her power, she couldn't be seen or heard when blanketed by darkness, yet she could see and heard everything in the real world. She was just happy she didn't need that disgusting imp form to have it.

"I know you are nearby. I know you can hear me. I also know you have friends in the woods. Think the Lost Woods can protect them? I will freeze this entire forest if I must if it means I draw you out!"

" _Then you underestimate the Lost Woods, Kotake._ " Midna smirked to herself. She could hide in this spot for hours, and she doubted the "Princess of Imperial Hyrule" had the same patience. With it being summertime, Kotake's abilities are dampened for the season, and this wasn't the desert, where the extreme cold of the night could aid her. The western forest of South Hyrule controlled its own weather, and it was uncomfortably warm right now.

Kotake had to realize it too, which is why she was determined to finish off Midna quickly. "Where are you?!"

Another quirk of her power allowed her to move through the shadows, much like how Ravio's bracelet allowed him to phase and move along walls. WIth the twilight hour at hand, most of the light was blocked by the trees, so Midna had lots of area to move around and annoy Ganondorf's sister. She decided her destination would be to Kotake's back, to attack her in surprise then shift back in the shadows.

"To no surprise, my brother's girlfriend is a coward, much like he and that bitch in Mido are."

As she slipped to the ground, Midna decided to stir the pot. Her voice was to be projected within the trees and the ground so that Kotake couldn't pinpoint her true location."Tehehe, you call us cowards? Where's my brother and your sister? Why send you alone? If I know my brother, and it disgusts me to even mention it, but I'll say they are probably enjoying each other while you're here, at an elemental disadvantage, against me, the Princess of Twilight and the Sage of Light. You know what I think? I think they're trying to get rid of the weakest link." Successfully sneaking up to Kotake, Midna just had to wait for the right moment to strike.

"You're wrong!' Kotake twisted and turned, searching for the hiding woman, and Midna could see that she was afraid as well. "They… Koume would never abandon me!"

"Oh really? Think about it. Only one princess can rule Hyrule if Vaati and Veran fall in the war, and who could that be? You...or Koume? You two have an equal chance at the throne...yet Koume is smart enough to eliminate the competition. You said it yourself, that both her and Ganondorf was always treated better than you. Ganondorf, the king of two kingdoms. Koume, who I can admit is the crown jewel of your people after Riju. You, Kotake Dragmire, just have ice powers...which is practically useless when compared to fire."

"You shut up!"

"If King Ralph was here, I'll say he would choose Koume over you. Even though the woman he loves is blue-headed, he really does have a thing for women with a fiery personality. You, however, is one cold bitch. Who wants an ice queen?"

Kotake was definitely angered. "Shut up!" Frost began to gather in the air surrounding as the youngest Dragmire began to seethe in cold fury. "Shut up and show yourself!"

"As you wish." Midna sent a tiny glimmer of light quickly in the air. It burst in front of Kotake's eyes, blinding the Gerudo traitor. She cried out and stumbled back, but at that moment Midna struck. She rose from the shadows, wrapped her arms around Kotake's head and slammed her in the ground. Dark tendrils formed and wrapped themselves around the fallen teenager, restricting her movements. Kotake cursed as Midna smirked at her handiwork.

"You bitch! Let me go at once!"

"As I said, you were at a disadvantage. As the Sage of Light, I am powerful in the light, but as my awakened powers as a Twili and a royal, I rule the shadows as well. The moment darkness enveloped this forest, you lost." Midna knelt down, throwing the girl's weapons away. "Now I suggest you stay here while we wait for your brother to ret-" Midna's voice was interrupted by a loud, ear-splitting, earth-shaking explosion. She stood and turned to the source and gasped at what she saw.

Death Mountain, in the Spectacle Rock area, was reduced to a mere crater. The purple haze that once surrounded the area had vanished completely, and just to be sure, Midna checked for the overwhelming dark presence that was Ganon. It too, was gone..at least to a level it couldn't be felt if not totally eradicated, but it was gone. Ganondorf had done it.

But where was he?

He wasn't...no he couldn't be. He was out Ganon's former lair, he had to be... She tried to telepathically reach him. "Ganondorf."

* * *

 _Collapsed Death Mountain, Ganondorf_

" _Ganondorf… Please tell me you're okay."_

Ganondorf groaned as pain erupted all over his body. It had happened so quickly. With his newfound power, he was finally fighting back against Ganon. He realized that when Ganon attacked, his barrier dropped for a split second. He remembered taking advantage of the weakness, charging towards Ganon as he fired laser blasts towards the Gerudo Prince. He remembered sliding under the last blue burst and thrusting his sword through Ganon's monstrous head.

What happened next was unknown to Ganondorf, but somehow he found himself pinned underneath layers of rocks, though somehow he survived the collapse. Yet...there was no sign of his enemy. Was Ganon trapped as he was? Maybe he killed Ganon, and the result was the cave-in. Maybe that's what happened...but it didn't seem right.

" _Ganondorf? Please say something."_

"Mi-Ah...Midna…" Speaking out loud seared his chest, a sign of severely broken ribs. He could only move his sword hand and head, the rest buried under hundreds of pounds of debris. The Sword of the Sages was just out of reach.

" _Oh thank DIn… Are you okay? Where are you?"_

"Inside the mountain," he said using his mind to telepathically communicate instead of speaking with his mouth. He tried once more to reach for his sword, but his body sharply reminded him of his circumstances.

" _Oh. Well, I hope you can get out. By the way, I captured Kotake. She tried to attack me in the forest, and-"_

"Midna." Ganondorf interrupted, fear for her safety taking over just as a shadowed figured crept over him. He couldn't make out who it was, and it raised a hand over his head, and a light flashed over him.

" _What?"_

"Get to the last fragment. Quickly."

* * *

 _Midna_

" _Get to the last fragment. Quickly."_

"What… What do you mean? Gan-?" The connection was severed, and the young woman stared confused and hopelessly in the direction of Death Mountain. Ganondorf probably just passed out, but the fact he was alive relieved her a bit. But he had a point. With Zant hot on her heels, she had to get the last fragment quickly.

In her distracted mind, the shadows warned her of movement behind her. Without thinking, she used her powers to strike. "GAAAH!" Surprised by the sudden outburst, Midna turned around, seeing Kotake standing up behind her, impaled by a dark tendril in the lower torso. Midna was taken back by what she had done, but for some reason, she didn't feel an ounce of remorse. Maybe it was due to the fact that Kotake was a traitor, but as she summoned the tendril away, Midna watched the girl collapse on the ground, unmoving, then proceeded to step away. If the girl died, Midna would tell Ganondorf that there was no other way to avoid it.

"You...are just going to leave me here?"

"Yes. If you live long enough, your sister will decide your fate. If not...I'll tell your brother I am responsible." Midna cast a portal in front of her, then turned to face the fallen warrior. "It matters not to me. I planned on killing you anyway." She turned to the tree she formerly occupied, where the icicle that was implanted there became a puddle of water. "And...if I am not mistaken, the Lost Woods just warmed up even more. Your power won't save you. See you later, either in battle or in the afterlife, Princess Kotake Dragmire of the Imperials and of the Daemon Gerudo."

* * *

 _Darunia Town, Zelda_

"Ah, I see you are doing better. Please come in."

Zelda entered the chief of Darunia Town's study, taking in just how...barebones it was for such a position. There was truly no furniture, only a large rug in the room's center, a basket of rocks in front of Daruk, a few torches along the walls, and a statue of the former Sage of Fire. Whether it was the Darunia of the legends in which the town was named for or the Darunia that preceded Daruk as mayor, that was unknown. For a Hylian used to decorated spaces, it was weird, but from her knowledge of the Gorons, this was home.

"Not the place you expect from the Mayor of Darunia, huh?" Daruk smiled in his seated position. Zelda, not wanting to be rude any more than she felt, took a seat on the rug across from the large humanoid.

"It is...different. What I expect from a Goron, I guess."

"Our people lived on the mountains of Hyrule once. But after the Imprisoning War, all that remained was my people that live in Labrynna and Holodrum. But we share our history. Hylians are not the only ones who suffered under Imperial rule, after all."

"I feel that we're the only ones that remain. The Gerudo are on the brink of extinction right now, your people too. The Shiekah are hiding, but it won't be long before Vaati finds them, if he hasn't already. Hylians are numerous with our three remaining towns. I cannot ask you to have the Gorons give us aid."

Daruk nodded, then picked up a rock from the basket, throwing it in his mouth. "True, but what I am saying is we have a place in this fight. Goron, Hylian, Gerudo, and the Zora, we are Hyruleans, and this is our Hyrule. Oh, why the surprise?"

"The Hyrulean Zora is gone."

Daruk chuckled. "Young Princess, as long as there is water, there's a Zora. Wasn't one of our friends a Princess Zora?"

Zelda nodded. "Yes, Princess Oren, but-"

"Ah, Ruto's younger sister. Poor girl. I take it she's never been to the royal city then. To Ruto Town." Oren had never mentioned Ruto Town, most likely for the same reason Zelda assumed. The Zoras of Lake Hylia were exterminated, so why would the Zoras of North Hyrule still be alive. But if what Daruk says is true. "The domain wasn't attacked?"

"No. Vaati knew Ruto, the Sage of Water, was in the south. The royal city was left untouched, but word did travel that Oren was alive long when the Resistance beat the Imperials in Clock Town and on Death Mountain. Heh...that day brought hope." Daruk's face immediately darkened, and the cheerful expression he had became stern. "What happened in Rauru?"

Zelda lowered her face, her palms tightened, and anger dominated her emotions. She didn't know where to start, so she started at the source of her madness. "Vaati...killed my father. He took Power and Courage. Wisdom is all I have left, and Impa has a single fragment in case I lose to Vaati."

"Ah… That explains why Veran seeks you out with the ultimatum. And the rumors are true, that Link of Calatia and Zelda VI are your parents. Hmm… What is your plan? Do you have one for this siege?"

Zelda nodded. "Veran isn't foolish. She won't attack again, not until the third day. But I have already sent word to the Resistance. General Bagu will come. As for me, I am going to need a place to stay by myself."

"Oh?"

"My power...the Light Force, as Vaati calls it, I don't have much training with it. The Triforce of Wisdom helps with granting me exceptional abilities, but if I cannot wield the real power of the blood of Hylia, I am just a damsel in distress. No offense to them, but I won't be the other six Zeldas in that regard. I plan to fight and kill Vaati myself. I have the Master Sword, I have the Triforce of Wisdom, and he will come to, it will have to be here, but I will try to fight him outside the town if possible."

"What about your captured friends?"

"Ravio can deal with that. Underneath that cowardly skin is a brave heart. For his princess, he will do anything for her. As a princess myself, I must do everything for my country."

Daruk nodded, then rose to his feet. "You may do whatever you need to with your power here, in this room. No one will disturb you. As for the city, I'll try my best to contain the peace until the third day. But everyone now knows who you are. We can no longer play innocent."

Zelda sighed but reassuringly looked to the Goron. "If it was easy, we would've won by now."

"Hahaha, true, my lady. Now, does the bunny boy know of your plan?"

"Yes."

"Alright. If you get hungry, there's rock sirloin there in the basket." Zelda, with no intent on eating rocks for any reason, respectfully nodded, and Daruk left the chamber, sealing the door behind him. Now alone, Zelda lowered herself to her knees and began to concentrate. She felt her power swell up in and around her, holding it like a candle holds a flame. Slowly, she felt herself slip into a meditative state, where for two days her mind will not focus on if she needs to eat or to sleep, if Link made it to New Kasuto, if Ravio was indeed okay without her, if Ganondorf, Riju, and Midna were doing well, and when Vaati will finally show his face again. It was set on a singular objective, and that was the Light Force.

Yet, as she meditated, she could sense the dark presence of her foe many miles away just behind her. And the same was occurring in the throne room of North Castle, where Vaati stood looking out an east-facing window, the light of Zelda agitating him.

 _"Princess..."_

"Vaati."

Thus ends the first day.

* * *

 _Eastern Woods_

"Kotake." Koume spotted her sister laying on a tree, attempting to nurse a wound suffered on her abdomen. Despite the night sky, the woods were as hot as day, and the younger sister's powers weren't holding so well. It was a pathetic sight, but nothing Koume wasn't used to.

The blue-haired girl looked up to the older twin, gasping for air to speak. "Sister…"

Koume walked closer, kneeling by Kotake's side. "Who did this?"

"...That bitch...our brother's bitch."

"Midna."

"Koume, she's powerful. We underestimated her in Saria. I believe she's the strongest of them all. She rules in the light as its sage, and in the dark as its princess. And Ganondorf...he fought our ancestor and lived. Maybe we were wrong about him too."

Koume bit her lips. They had underestimated their enemy…"No matter, they will both die."

"Koume...do you love me?" Koume now looked to her sister's worry-filled eyes, doing her best to hold back her smirk.

"Of course I do?"

"So can you heal me? Then we can chase Midna to wherever she's going, make her lead us to Ganondorf, and kill him."

Koume looked away to the darkness of the forest, sighing to herself. "Excellent plan sister. But there's a problem with that."

"What is it-Augh!" Kotake looked down, seeing a scimitar impaling her chest. She looked up to her sister, who stood with a smile.

"You won't be there. Always pathetic you were, Kotake. You couldn't even kill a helpless girl, and even then, you foolishly fought her alone. Mother and Father, our real parents that is, choose me and Ganondorf respectively. You were never a princess of the Gerudo. And now...all that is you will be me. Your power is now mine." She reached out her hand, and as she chanted a spell, Kotake's power was siphoned as her body slowly desiccated. "Two shall become one. Those that were separated shall become united in mind, in body, and in power. Fall Koume, fall Kotake, and be no more. There shall only be only...and she is Twinrova."


	61. Arrival of the Second Day

_Nayru, Great Bridge of Hylia, south of Mido Town_

"Din, when will we arrive on the outskirts of Darunia?"

The Oracle of Seasons sighed as she checked the sun, internally making calculations. "Well, based on that we have passed the summer solstice, the pace we're going to kill us in this heat, and that we're crossing the bridge that connects North and East Hyrule, which has no end in sight, I say we might never reach the town." Nayru looked to her sister, her eyes sharp with annoyance. Din didn't care. "You got your answer, _Your Highness._ "

"I am not the queen."

"Oh, so you do remember you aren't the Queen of Labrynna. Good. So why are you marching the troops as if you are?"

Nayru stopped the march, turned and stepped close to her sister. "If it bothers you so much, my sister, then remember that you are the Oracle of Holodrum. You can called them off if you want, but also that their king is captured by the enemy too, and just not an enemy, but an enemy who has a vendetta against our countries. Remind the troops of Holodrum that when I do become _Her Highness_ , I won't forget that they turned their backs on their king. Remind them that the world as we know it might end in 34 hours. Tomorrow, we must fight, so when you turn them around, remember that you cost us numbers You may cost us victory. You will have lost my respect. You will have rewarded them all with death." Nayru turned to the soldiers. "Labrynnians, and Labrynnians only, march." Nayru continued to walk across the bridge, leaving Din to silently fume as if she was her namesake. As the Labrynnians passed, the Oracle of Seasons cursed under her breath as she gestured her own soldiers forward.

Din predicted they'll reach Darunia tonight.

* * *

 _Ravio, Darunia Town_

Spryte kicked her feet on the rock she sat on, looking up the knight of Lorule with silent curiosity. He hadn't said much since last night when Zelda told him her plan for the next 48 hours. Now it was noon of the second day, and if the invasion of Darunia started the countdown, they had 33 hours left before whatever Veran threatens occurs. That means Vaati will show up eventually for the Triforce of Wisdom. Yuga will come for the last of the Six Sages, whoever that may be.

Ravio held his communication charm in his hand. The blue stone was dull in color, a sign of its misuse. He desired to talk to Midna or Riju, hoping that they were as safe from the Lorulean villain as he was. However, the Imperials had once again barred magic of any kind from coming in or going out the city, just as the one previously raised in Clock Town. While this barrier doesn't block their powers, this means neither Spryte or Ravio could detect or communicate with their friends outside the barrier, and vice versa. Even telepathy between Ravio and Midna (since they had a bond of sorts, it would be easier to attempt this than he could with Riju) and his life-seeking abilities as the Sage of Forest were dampened.

In other words, he was isolated from the rest of the world. He wasn't isolated from the interior of the barrier, and that included Vah Medoh. That's where his eyes were, centered on the mobile command center of the Imperials. He had an idea brewing in his head and it was a very dangerous yet rewarding thought.

No doubt the captured sages were kept aboard the machine, meaning that if Ravio could get up there, there was a chance Ravio could free them. Sneaking around the place, as long as he doesn't run into a powerful foe like Veran or Yuga, would be a breeze.

"You're planning on freeing Hilda and the others, aren't you?"

Ravio nodded. "It is all I can think of."

Spryte chuckled, standing off her rock and fluttering in the air. "You know, you are not that much different from Link. In some ways, you look like him. You mostly act like him though, when it comes to girls."

"How so? He's...so brave, and I'm here, sitting on my ass. Which Link are you talking about anyway?"

"Both. The younger one mostly, I didn't meet Shade until he was around your age. As for Koroks, when he was a kid, he was quite timid, believe it or not. It was Zelda who was brains and brawn until one day this kid named Mido pushed Zelda into some mud. This was around the time Link started to train with the sword, so he wasn't puny at the time, but at that moment something clicked in his head. He beat the socks off Mido. You should have seen it. I almost swooned for a twelve-year-old." Spryte, red as a cherry, returned to her normal pink hue and hovered in front of Ravio at eye level. "So, this plan of yours, talk me through it."

Ravio shrugged. "Really, I haven't made much progress. I know how I would move about inside Vah Medoh, using my merge ability and douse for Hilda and the others, but if they're slit up, it could be a problem. However, that's if I can get up there without being noticed. From what we've learned from Rudania and Ruta, the beasts have their own defense systems. We'll have to fight the beast, but that also means we'll draw Imperial attention. That is our problem."

"Then maybe we should wait on the Resistance."

"We're going to have to wait."

* * *

 _Midna, Kakariko Village_

It had been three weeks since the Resistance moved from their former haven to fight the war in North and East Hyrule, but the presence of the rebellion was still apparent. Her home, which she shared with Ganondorf, Ravio, Hilda, and Ralph, was just as she left it; messy, disordered, but it was home.

She sat in her room, telekinetically holding the four pieces of the Fused Shadow. It had been a while since she used it in Midoro Palace against her brother. However, even at this moment, she could remember just how powerful she felt...and how destruction it could be.

 _"Midna… Hilda… Zelda… Traitors, all of you. My god will resurrect me, and I will have my vengeance upon Hyrule. I will make you bow to me and to my every whim. And you, dear sister, are a traitor to your own blood and to your people! They struggle in a world without purpose, and you fight against their king!"_

 _"You claim to fight for a people I do not know, but if my destiny led me here to their power, then I shall find the land they live. This twilight realm you spoke off, where Mother came from, I will find it, and I'll do them right, in a way you could never. You have betrayed your people, Zant, by allying with darkness. Goodbye Zant Twilight, my brother." Fragments of the Fused Shadow appeared around Midna before covering her face. She sent the tendrils forward, impaling Zant in his core. He cried out before puffing up and exploding, leaving nothing but the Light Medallion remaining._

 _Hilda looked to Midna, who turned her head to the ground. Most of her mask was still on her, covering the upper portions of her head and an eye. "Wow."_

 _"That was only a fraction of the power within me. A fraction of my ancestors' power."_

 _"Well, I'll hate to see the full power."_

Hilda had a right to say that. Midna had accidentally touched the fraction of the Fused Shadow's power. She could imagine what the total power could be like. Enough to rival Ganondorf and Zelda? Maybe. Veran and Vaati? Slight chance. The Sorceress of Shadows and the Wind Mage had come very close to beating Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf many times now in each of their encounters. Midna not even be able to control the Fused Shadow to competently fight either.

In her hand-shaped hair, she also held the two pieces of the mirror. The third, which she will seek today, is theoretically southeast of Ordon Village, in a dungeon called "The Lion." Once there, she will reassemble the mirror and head to her mother's homeworld.

Her mind wandered to Ganondorf, whose presence was still faint ever since she left the Lost Woods last night. He told her to move along without him, and she will have to honor it. That made her also think of Zelda, Ravio, Spryte, and Oren, who she hadn't been able to contact all morning. It was reminiscent of the same problem in Clock Town a month ago, when Ravio and Hilda were sent to check on Anju and Kafei who missed multiple check-ins. She couldn't even sense them either, but something told her they were all still alive. Finally, there was Link, who was still faint but stronger than Ganondorf's. The Hero of the Resistance, by what she could tell, was getting better somehow yet was still slumbering.

She couldn't stay any longer in Kakariko, not because of her mission or her concern for Ganondorf, but with her brother and Ganondorf's sister (or sisters, if Kotake lives) on her trail, Midna had to limit her use of strong magic. She will have to warp from Kakariko to the approximate location of the Lion, but instead of using her natural abilities (which she suspects Zant will be searching for himself), she will travel, quite literally, by light. As a Twili, she can merge with the shadows; hypothetically, as the Sage of Light, she should be able to merge with the radiance of day. She could be on the other side of Hyrule in minutes, and it was relatively low use in magic. If Zant, Koume or Kotake did track her, she would be spread across South Hyrule for a short time before her body merged again, just as she was able to do to Kotake with the shadows of the forest. When she merged again, she would let the spread presence linger for a bit before shutting it down together, making her nearly untraceable.

And a success it was. Midna was here at the underground dungeon, its entrance a dark hollow in a tree, much smaller than the Eagle's. Shade burned down the barrier that blocked the path 30 years ago (with a candle, the stories say), but in no part of it mentioned the malevolent presence Midna was welcomed by. Matter of fact, compared to the area around it, that dark feeling of the Lion contrasted the carefree air of the surroundings. If was more like Midoro Palace than the Demon but not as off-putting as the Lair.

As the Twilight Princess and a follower of the shadows, Midna was naturally pulled by it. As the Sage of Light, it repulsed her. As the Twilight Princess, she wanted to shower in the darkness; as the Sage of Light, she wanted to cleanse the dungeon. Both sides agreed on one thing, that Midna was to enter.

* * *

 _Vaati, North Castle_

"Ganon has been dealt with. It seems ancestor and descendant took care of each other."

Too easy, the king thought with unease. He believed Agahnim's report since Ganon's presence in the south diminished significantly overnight, but he didn't trust the wizard. This was, after all, the same man that betrayed a king of Hyrule many centuries ago. There was no guarantee the magician wouldn't betray the Imperial King.

However, he didn't let his mind become expression or words. Vaati, too, had experience manipulating royalty, with the only difference is that he succeeded in his goal. "Very good. Now our full effort can be placed on Darunia."

"What about Ganondorf's friend?"

"Zant and the girls will handle that. All the chess are in place. I rather not mess with the board. Now leave me."

"But-"

Vaati stood up, shooting lightning from his right hand. It scorched the floor by Agahnim's feet, though the mage himself didn't flinch. Vaati glanced at his right hand, the Triforce of Power and Courage humming in tune with his rage. "You dare question me? Me, who revived you? Me, who succeed where you failed? Me, the beholder of Power and Courage?" Lowering his hand, Vaati pushed back his hair, allowing Agahnim to get a peek at the hidden red left eye of the king. The right eye glared down at him as the Wind Mage stepped away from the throne down to the floor, leveling himself with Agahnim. "Agahnim, you could have been so much more if you weren't loyal to that pig, yet history remembers you differently. Do you know what they say about you?"

"I do not."

"When the Hero of Legend defeated you and they wrote the story, they called you 'Ganon's alter ego.' Your every accomplishment, capturing the maidens, killing the king, opening the door between the worlds of light and dark, they were attributed to Ganon. Not you, but to the bat that rose out your body and flew to the Pyramid of Power to make a last stand. Then, twenty-four years ago, you return, only to fail again and again to make Wisdom and Power yours to bring Hyrule to your control in preparation for the revival of Ganon. You let then-Princess Zelda and her 'desperate for a kiss' hero beat you." Vaati slightly towered over the magician, unsatisfied that the red-robed being's face was mostly covered and hid whatever that face was expressing.

But Vaati let his purple cape fly on his back, the two-thirds of the Triforce make itself apparent as he raised the back of his hand. "When they write this story, whether we win or lose, they will remember me. They will remember the Imperials. They will remember Veran, Ghirahim, Zant, Koume, Kotake. Even Yuga, Onox, and Horsehead. I _hope_ , this time, they remember you."

A flash of anger in the magician's eyes. A quick turn on the heels and furious steps towards the double doors of the throne room. Vaati smiles as he turns to his throne, facing the stone statue that bows at its side. He walks up to it, kneels in front of it in analysis, then raises his left hand to cup the face of the stonework. "The appointed hour comes closer and closer. The fate of many depends on the fight, my dear. Your daughter, at this very moment, conditions herself to make the hidden power her own. Even with my two Triforces, she could make a stand, maybe even defeat me. When I returned, I believed the Hero would be my greatest adversary, but it was you in your final moments. It is her today. In so many ways she has my respect. So much respect that I will let her live as I destroy everything around her. Then I will bring her home, to gaze upon you, so you two can meet once again. When I'm done Queen Harkinian, the Resistance, the Hero, the Thief, the Sages, the Sheikah, they will no longer exist. The curse of Hyrule will cease her. The blood will become cold, hatred sated, spirit shattered. All there was, is, and will be is Vaati. Once she realizes that, I will end the life you cling to within your prison, and reunite you with your hero. Soon afterward, your daughter will join you."

Vaati stood up and moves to his seat of power. Once he was comfortable, he let his power simmer within him. Zelda herself was going to let her power flow through her until the appointed hour. He shall do so too.


	62. Horsehead's Beasts, Helmethead and Gooma

_The Sacred Realm, Link_

"You ready?"

Link nods, standing beside his mentor in silence. The events of yesterday was still fresh in his head. While he did his best not to bear any tears, it was hard to witness the death of Rusl Koroks in person. He "killed" the Moblin in fury, though he knew what the result of the encounter. However, one thing about yesterday bothered Link. Shade said that, compared to that Link would encounter now and in the future, Rusl's death is "'the easiest for me.'"

"I can see something is bothering you."

"What did you mean by yesterday being 'the easiest?' My father was your best friend."

"Ah." Shade places his hands in his pockets, eyes to his feet. "I meant that it was the easiest for me to revisit. I lost many friends in my years, so seeing Rusl fall was...somewhat of a status quo. My life is dangerous, and people around me will die no matter how hard I try to save them. I learned it as a twelve year old kid, and I am still learning it now. Today's memory, and the two for tomorrow, won't mean anything to you, but I see everything you see."

Link drops his head, feeling guilty about his attitude towards Shade. He forgets that the former hero has had his life full of troubles in the past. "Sorry. It's just...well you know."

"All too well. At least you had a parent see you grow up. I didn't have that luxury."

"Really?"

"You never questioned Impa as to how she met a young boy her age alone in Hyrule? My mother died when I was very young, and my father was a knight of Calatia, so that's where I learned the sword. My stumbling into Hyrule was actually because his company was attacked, and we got separated. I thought he was killed, so my mission against Ganon was slightly a personal one. It wasn't until years later, about two years after Hyrule fell, that I returned to Calatia and reunited with him. He was a lord at the time, had a huge home in the plains of Calatia, a few miles away from the capital. It is still there, I believe, if that lizard didn't destroy more than the capital."

"Is he still alive?" Shade, at that moment, turned his back on Link. The current hero stayed in place as his predecessor walked away, his answer vocally silent but just as loud in the silent realm. Sighing, Link closed his eyes in preparation for the trial. "I'm ready. Where am I going?"

"To the real reason I wanted to leave Hyrule and Calatia behind. You are going to Ordon Manor, the home of the Ordon family...my family."

"What?" Before Link could get a response, Shade and the cloudy realm was gone, replaced by a field of green, a sky of orange, yellow, and blue, and a horde of monsters in front of a huge house. Link was on a hill overlooking the scene, out of sight from the monsters but close enough to see and hear exactly what was going on.

From the crowd stepped a familiar figure, one Link hadn't seen since he separated his head from his body back on Death Mountain. The white horse in red armor walked alongside two other monstrosities, a armored blue knight with a sword and shield and a large gold-armored brute with a ball and chain on his shoulder. Link had no recollection of meeting the others, but Horsehead is a being he'll never forget.

"Ordon! Come out! We know you are in there!" Horsehead took out his mace, slinging it in his hand. "We just want to ask a few questions."

An upper-level window opens, and out pops an elderly man, his head bald and wrinkle. He dresses in a armored tunic, an unfamiliar golden emblem embroidered on his chest. He looks down upon the horde in front of his house without fear, as one would expect from the father of the Hero of Hyrule. "Monstrous fiends! You dare step up to my household? Do you not know who I am?"

"Of course we do, Sir Orca! You should know us. Helmethead, Gooma, and I, we're old friends of your son, Link."

"Then I have no idea why you are here. He isn't. Haven't seen him in thirty years." Thirty? That would mean… This was recent. If this was supposedly one of Shade's memories (and if it is, where is he?) that means this was before Ordon Village was attacked.

Link was unsurprised that Shade's last name was Ordon-he knew the former hero started up the village and it makes sense to name it after himself-but his mind thought of Zelda. She was raised by Impa and Rusl in Ordon, but if her father's family was around, did Impa have knowledge of the Ordon family? There's a possibility that Impa did not, else she would have gotten Zelda out of Hyrule instead of going to the southern region. She didn't know, after all, that Shade was alive.

Back to the events before Link, Horsehead gestured to some Bokoblins behind him. They bring forth a woman in a blue dress to him, and Horsehead presents her to Sir Ordon. "Then I guess your word about this woman being his wife is against the nearby townspeople? And this boy is not his son?" As Horsehead said that, the Bokoblins brought a crying child no older than five or six years to his mother. The woman grabbed her son, holding him tightly as she tried herself to keep a brave face. The elder Ordon was a mix of confusion, fear, and bravery. Link, for no real reason, was angry and ready to jump in and save the kid and woman while what he knew he was really really feeling was shock. Shade has his own family in Calatia. No wonder the attack on the country angered him back two months ago!

Horsehead was smiling, as if he found a gold rupee in a chest. He knew, without Sir Orca answering, that the woman and the child were Shade's. "Heh heh heh. I see someone has been caught in a lie. Now you are wondering how such news got to us. Let's just say word travels in the wind, and be lucky the king hasn't heard yet. The whole country could be ransacked, not that it won't happen eventually. Pretty soon, to be exact… But if you give up your son, maybe I could convince the higher powers to be to let Calatia go about its business."  
"Let them go first," Orca pleads. Horsehead deliberates it silently, then turns to his powerful henchmen.

"You want to ensure their safety, that I cannot hurt them?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. That I do agree."

What happens next send a chill down Link's spine, freezing his bones and muscles as he watches Horsehead nod to Helmethead and Gooma. Next were the ear-splitting scream and roar as Gooma's spiked flail whips across the child's face. The screams were immediately silenced by Helmethead as a fireball from his helm incinerates the woman, killing her almost immediately. Blue lasers from distant hills are seen streaking just south of Link's position, striking at the village the manor oversees. The monsters themselves rush towards the beams, their cries sounding like the thunder that warns of the incoming storm. Orca, in his shock and anger, charges out the front door of the manor towards the horse man. Horsehead swings his mace, letting the ball whip out and strike Orca's shield with enough force to delay the old man. Recalling the ball, Horsehead turns to his henchmen again. "Finish up here. If the Hero arrives, kill him." The powerful general of the Imperials vanishes soon afterward, his two lackeys turning their attention to the rising Orca Ordon.

They were also met by Link.

"Hero!" The masked warrior called Helmethead yelled. Link looks between the both of them, noticing that by their necks, half of a charm was split between them. He'll have to defeat them both, and if this was anything like the last memory, they could see and hurt him too.

"Link." Link turns to Orca, now standing behind Link, took his sword back in hand. "Marin and Rinku-"  
Link spoke, or from what he would realize in a minute, Shade spoke. "Are alive, Father. Seriously hurt, but living. I can heal them, but we must deal with them first." Link reaches for his sword on his back, wielding the White Sword instead of the Master Sword, which Link knew Shade possesses at the time, and his Magic Shield. Orca had a sword and a exact replica of the Hylian Shield, possibly the same one Link himself bears.

Link, as Shade, faces Helmethead and Gooma, pointing the blade in his right hand to the former. "I'll take him. Take Gooma. He's easy for your young age."

"Cracking jokes in this situation, son?"

"Helps with the severity of it." The Calatian knight and the Hero(es) of Hyrule charge towards their targets. While most of Link's movements seemed to be based off what Shade did in the actual moment, much like the Ordon memory, combat was definitely dependent on Link.

He learned that quickly as Helmethead almost severed the Ordonian's head. Link raised his shield just in time to block hit, but he realized too late it was just a diversionary tactic. Helmethead's helm begins to glow, giving Link just a second of reactionary time before fire shoots out.

Had Link not made a move, he would be...spiritually fried. He wasn't sure if he could actually be physically hurt since this was just his conscious, yet he didn't want to find out either. Looking up from the seared grass to the imposing monster, Link knew that if he wants to hit Helmethead, he'll have to get rid of the helmet.

He cursed himself, however, for not noticing that Helmethead was staggered after the blast, just as the Imperial recovers. The helm lights up again and fires several smaller, successive blasts at Link, forcing the hero to fall back. However, as the Hero began to curve back around, the timing of each shot increased, much to Link's likening. Sensing an advantage, he arcs back to Helmethead, holding the Magic Shield in front to repel the fireballs until he gets close to Helmethead. The knight swings his blade again once Link is close, but the Hero ducks and rolls around, pushing himself for the back slice.

He knocks off the helm successfully, and once he lands back on his feet, he looks to a helmetless Helmethead. He's stunned and there's no head where one should be, much to Link's distaste, but as he kicks the fallen helm, Helmethead roars back to life. The helm Link kicked flies up to the air and hovers above the knight it used to belong to. In its place, another helm rises from the breastplate.

"Shit." Both helms glow and empty their fiery ammunition towards Link. He jumps away from the direct attack from Helmethead and blocks the smaller one from the flying helmet. Helmethead stays in place, firing blast after blast while the more mobile helmet chases after Link. Link knew he couldn't make the same attack again, but he could set up a similar one. The only danger is that back slice is a reactionary counterattack; to perform the helm splitter, he'll have to face Helmethead straight up. He'll need to get up in the air too.

It was not his craziest idea, and he didn't like it one bit.

He turns back towards Helmethead, same strategy as before. Shield up to defend, running as fast as he could. Helmethead might have learned from the first time Link did this, as he immediately squared up and didn't position himself to swing his sword. Link did not expect that at all. Helmethead instead charges up his attack, just as the very first one was, but with both helms. He fires at Link as the Hero pauses and raises his shield up, the dual blasts creating a screen of dirt and smoke around Link.

Helmethead relaxes after a few seconds, despite his visibility still obscure. He believes there is no way Link survives those blasts. "YAH!" Blinded by the dirt and smoke, Helmethead did not see Link perform the helm splitter, costing him his second helmet. The monster grunts and stumbles while the second helm clatters to the ground in front of Link. While Helmethead recovers, Link turns to the battle of Gooma and Orca in time to see the masked beast strike down Shade's father.

"Orca!" The distance between Link and Gooma too great, the hero instead took boomerang in hand and tossed it towards Gooma. It strikes his protected head, not enough to do anything other than grabbing Gooma's attention, and succeed it did. Gooma forgot all about ending the downed Orca's life, hissing furiously as it turns to Link catching his ranged weapon.

Link realizes the situation he just place himself in. Gooma is charging towards now, and in his mind to save Orca, he had forgotten about Helmethead. That was until he turns to run away from Gooma, only to be met with the flashing helmets and exposed white head of Helmethead. All three "heads" fires their payload on Link, who holds up his shield as a last resort. It protects him from the blasts, but not from the force.

"Gah!" His body airborne, Link felt himself break through several layers of brick and wood before landing and rolling on the ground. His trip ends with a thud against a wall. Despite not physically fighting, the pain was very, very real. He "felt" himself coughing blood, maybe a broken rib or two, some very irritated muscles and nerves, water sloshing in his ears, a concerned woman calling his name, though the voice was drowned out by some barrier, as if Link was trapped in a thick. That feeling disperses quickly, yet he can still feel his injuries. Wherever his true body was, it was definitely receiving whatever he experiences.

As Link tries to stand in his current surrounds, his vision begins to refocus, allowing him to see the browns of wood, the reds of brick, the various colors within a household of a lord, and an orange and grey spreading across it all. His nose was unsuccessful to repel the smell, causing Link to gag at the scent of smoke. He reaches out for the White Sword, the Magic Shield still strapped to his right arm, and stares down the path of destruction Link indirectly caused. The Hero of Hyrule/Hero of the Resistance was a few rooms from the front door, in some type of common room or whatever the nobility would call it. In the hole of the front wall, just a few inches from the front door, Gooma stands in search of his prey, aided by the two Helmethead helms, but the smoke was heavy and opaque. Since Link was still kneeling, his vision was barely obstructed by the smoke.

A plan begins forming in Link's head, and if he thought his last was crazy, this one was insane. But with no Spryte or Zelda to tell him otherwise, all he had was his radical mind. The mind of a hero.

Step one was charging up the White Sword's own Sword Beam. That was a success, despite his state of not being in "full health." The second step was taking out a bomb, which in any other situation would be okay, but given he was in a house already on fire, it just adds to the insanity of his plan. The third was running directly towards Gooma and the helmets. The fourth step is taking off his shield, holding it instead in his hand. The fifth is throwing the already ignited bomb a few feet away, getting close to it, then make an acrobatic leap with his shield underneath his feet.

Step six was a stroke of luck, with the bomb exploding just at the right spot under the shield to keep it balanced. Link rode the Magic Shield through the air, glad that the house was spacious enough to allow such a maneuver or he might have crashed into the rafters previously. It didn't matter to him. He was flying!

In his position, Link could see Helmethead was right behind Gooma, the monster spotting the flying man. Link was beginning his descent, nearly coming over Gooma. His current trajectory will land him either between both monsters or on Helmethead, but he had a quick change of heart. Before Helmethead could fire at him again, Link kicks off the shield, dropping in front of Gooma, and fires the Sword Beam straight through Gooma chest before the latter could react. In the same shot, he eviscerates Helmethead's true head.

Link watches their bodies dessicate, and out of their ashes, the two red-orange stones hover to Link to become one. He takes it in hand, and the world around him begins to swirl. But before he leaves the memory of Shade, he finally sees the former hero, tending to his family's dire needs. So many questions to be asked, so many answers to overwhelm his mind.

But one mystery was indeed solved: Horsehead knew Shade was alive, yet never told the rest of the Imperials. They didn't find out until Clock Town. Horsehead himself thought Shade was killed here, assumingly with the rest of his family. But...if Shade knew this, why did he stop Link from killing Horsehead at Clock Town?

"Mercy." Link had returned to the normal scenery of the Sacred Realm, joined by the approaching footsteps of Shade. Link turns to the former hero, sheathing his blade.

"Mercy?"

"You want to know why I asked you to spare Horsehead, despite seeing the scene that took place? It is called mercy."

"But he attacked your family and many others. He did the same to me. How could you then ask me to spare him?"

"We are heroes, Link. Most of our enemies, we kill without a second thought. I am not saying we wouldn't have killed Horsehead, you did so the very next day. If you killed him in Clock Town, you would have done it in vengeance, in anger, in blindness. You defeated him on Death Mountain to save Zelda, someone you love and cherish. If you killed him at Clock Town, it would have been only to serve your desires while killing a somewhat defenseless man. On Death Mountain, you killed him for a different purpose that was not self-serving."

Link bows his head, not understanding anything. The sole reason he joined the fight was revenge for Ordon. The sole reason the Resistance was created was to avenge Zelda's mother. "...Is vengeance wrong? If so, what have we been fighting for?"

"No, vengeance is not wrong. But to exact it the wrong way definitely is. To kill is not wrong unless it is done the wrong reason. We call that execution, murder, but not vengeance..What you did on Death Mountain, that was vengeance. By saving a life, you in turn avenged the fallen. Mercy is the highest form of vengeance, because you save your own soul from damnation." Shade turns his head away from Link, gazing to the cloudy distance. "Even Vaati knows this."

Link scoffs. "Vaati knows mercy? Prove that."

"So I shall."

* * *

Link was now in a new location, but it was not the grey of the Sacred Realm. No, the ground felt familiar, almost holy…

Like the Temple of Time.

Looking around, there was no indication that this was Rauru Town, but the destruction around the area made Link feel that this was it. He must had fallen unconscious before...Vah Medoh destroyed the town.

"Why did you not run with your daughter, Link?" In the midst of the charred ground, Link could see Shade kneeling in front of a similarly positioned Vaati. Link had no recollection of the elder hero fighting the king, but that would explain just how he died.

"Because...I didn't stay to fight just for her. I… I have another reason."

"Family?"

"Yes. Family." Shade's movements were shaky, but he manages to arc his head up to look at his enemy. "I have a wife and a son back in Calatia."

"Hmm." Vaati stands up, looking at the destruction his weapon caused. "You actually lived a life without Zelda, both of them. Why return then?"

"Horsehead attacked my home, nearly killed my Marin and Rinku, but succeeded with my father. I had them sent away under royal protection. I hope they were away from the capital. I had no clue about my daughter until I returned to Hyrule."

"Why tell me this? You hope I will spare them?

Shade lowers his head. "You have won. You beat me. That's what you wanted all those years ago, to do what Ganon couldn't. You took over Hyrule, you defeated its protectors, and now you have two pieces of the Triforce. My daughter and her friends still fight against you, but your original goal is finally complete. Queen Zelda is gone. I am gone. You have won."

Vaati kneels again, and for the first time, Link sees a different side to the Wind Mage. It wasn't an evil thirsty for power, for dominion, for blood, but a man with...honor? "Fine. On her blood, on _both_ of their bloods, I will not harm a hair on your family should they still live."

"...Thank you."

"But before you go, there is one last thing I must share with you..."

Link is sent back to the Sacred Realm before Vaati made his revelation.


	63. The Resolve of Twilight

_Mido Town_

"Chief Riju!"

Riju holds her twin scimitars at the dummy's neck, with just enough pressure to not sink the blades into the stuffed bag. Breathing heavily, she turns around to the voluptuous Gerudo barmaid on the staircase, wiping her brow of sweat. "Telma, what has you alert? Are the Imperials attacking?"

"No ma'am."

"Then why the shouting?"

"Ghirahim just showed up at our front door." Blades clatter on the sandstone ground, and the Chief of the Gerudo quickly storms out of the training yard. In a minute she's in her throne room, with nearly 20 warriors armed around a tall, white-haired, white-skinned male, clothed in a white tight suit with diamond-shaped holes, and a red cloak with a black and gold pattern on the underside. He was unarmed, but knowing who he is (and that he is a male in the male-prohibited town) made his present situation understandable.

As Riju stands in front of her throne, Buliara (unarmed, remarkably) steps to Riju. "How did he get inside, Buliara?"

"You wouldn't believe it. He came to the front gate, asking for an audience."

"You are joking."

"When have you known me to joke, Chief?" Riju sighs and turns to her throne, taking her seat. Buliara stands to the left of the throne, and Telma takes the right. Due to being outside, Riju didn't have her tiara or necklace that she normally wears in the room, but she really didn't want to wear them today. Ghirahim is here, and this means one of two things: He was here to bargain with Riju, or he was here to threaten her. If he wanted to kill her, he wouldn't have come peacefully.

"Guards, at ease. But stay alert." The guards step away from Ghirahim, taking positions along the outer edges of the room, far away from Ghirahim as ordered but close enough to defend Riju when needed. Riju was confident Ghirahim wouldn't attack like this anyway. She took that into consideration. "Pretty bold to step to the front gate. You could have killed the guards."

Ghirahim theatrically bows, which for his tall and thin stature (similar to Ganondorf, but slightly taller) was quite comical for the tense air of the room. He rises up, a long, thin, dangerous smile is licked by a slithering tongue. "I come in peace, Chief Riju. It is not many days I am surrounded by beautiful women. Hot, sweating, barely appropriately clothed women.

"YOU WILL-" Buliara's outburst is paused by Riju's hand. Riju turns to her guard, shaking her head in silent code. Buliara, understanding, bares her fury in silence as her chief speaks.

"I will take that a complimentment, Demon Lord. But do you not mistaken my sufferance of your presence, I know you do not come as a friend. What is it you want, besides threatening my town to oblivion?"

Ghirahim nods in understanding before pacing in a circle. "Mareeha Riju, Queen of the Gerudo. Ganondorf's chosen wife, but not appointed wife. It was that Aveil character, right? Tell me, if Ganondorf was to appear right now, would you treat him as a fellow ruler, as a friend, or as the lover you two once were. Oh wait, he chose the Twili."

Riju could tell he was trying to get under her skin by talking of her feelings for Ganondorf, and though she tried to resist, it was working. She considers Midna a friend, but she was quite jealous Ganondorf chose her over Riju. That stung even in the prince's death. However, she kept her face unmoved. "What do you want, Ghirahim?"

The Demon Lord chuckles. "Just asking a simple question, Chiefy. But if casual conversation is not what you want, we can get to business." Ghirahim stops, turning to Riju with a dark expression. "Prove to me you are not scared to die."

If Ghirahim expects Riju to not play his game, he is in for a surprise. Riju smirks as she stands and turns to the women standing beside her. "Telma, Buliara, _without question_ , I want all Gerudo out of this room-"

"Chief!"

"You cannot-"

" _Without question_! Take everyone out. Seal every opening so that no voice exits this room. You do not enter this room until I undo the spell. Do not think of placing a damper on Ghirahim either. Whatever magic he wants to perform, I will allow it. Is that understood ladies?"

"...Yes ma'am."

"Buliara?"

"Fine. Gerudo! Move out." The guards, with minor confusion, walk out of the chamber. Telma follows them after a bow to the Chief, and Buliara, hesitating and hoping Riju will change her mind, gives in and leaves, but not without a threatening look to Ghirahim. Once she is alone with Ghirahim, Riju places up the sound barrier around the room, and to be sure no one cut access to their magic abilities, she let a spark of electricity dance on her fingers. Now comfortable that her orders were followed, she walks down to level herself with Ghirahim.

"Did I prove enough to you?"

Ghirahim is definitely amused by what Riju did. He nods appreciatively. "Most outstanding, Chiefy. I didn't think your guard would leave. Quite stubborn she is, but also quite delicious."

"Too bad she cut herself off from the pleasantries of men. Demons included. Now back to business, what is it you want?"

"Hmm, you are just like Ganondorf. What is it about you Gerudo when you are in a position of power that you just don't understand how powerless you really are against His Majesty and his legion?"

"Powerless, you say?" Riju raises her hand, beginning to count on each of her fingers. "Horsehead, Zant, Onox, your boss monsters, we've beaten them all. You can argue we're losing the war, you do have two Triforces, but we have our victories. Clock Town, Death Mountain, Labrynna, we won those.'

"True. But Mareeha Riju, can I call you that, let me tell you the losses you've recently obtained. My master disposed of one of your Heroes, the other wounded so badly you had to hide him. He...killed your king. Two of the three Triforces are his. Darunia is in a siege right now, with the princess trapped inside. Three of the Sages are captured. The Resistance marches right now to their doom, thinking we didn't see them cross the river. Tomorrow, Darunia will fall, Her Grace will die, but before that happens, she will watch as the light of Hyrule is swiftly extinguished. As for me, I will either have the sole pleasure of wiping out your people, or for a price I may be able to plea to my king for amnesty of the Gerudo."

"Which means?"

"Submit yourselves to Imperial rule and my blade does not puncture your warm, delicious body. I'm sure someone will appreciate that very much."

Riju turns her back to Ghirahim. Ghirahim's offer was quite enticing in their current circumstance. She had her people to consider...but if the Hylians are revolting, the Labrynnians successfully defended their turf, and the rest of the world takes up arms against Vaati. Yet the enemy is on her doorstep now, literally in the same room as her. As the Sage of Spirit, she wants to deny, but as the remaining leader of the Gerudo, she wants to kneel, even if she really doesn't mean it.

She walks to the main entrance of the throne room, the opening overlooking her kingdom. Everyone in the town is preparing for the coming battle. Jewelers imbues their crafts with resistances, farmers stock up their food stores, doctors set their med kits. In one part of town, evacuation efforts are being settled, in another, a Gerudo instructs her young class on what to do once the fighting starts. Riju did not know the exact number of Gerudo she rules, but she could guess it is close to a thousand, possibly more. Every life in Mido Town is in her hands. She kneels, she hopes Ghirahim makes good on her promise. She doesn't, tomorrow could very well be the last day a Gerudo walks the earth.

She remembers the words of her aunt and Ganondorf's mother, the previous Sage of Spirit Nabooru Dragmire. " _Even now, as you stand before me, I see a woman with true with the spirit to stick to her morals, even if it makes her leave her friend. I see a chief with the spirit to fight adversity, even with the odds aren't in her favor. I see a queen with the spirit to take up arms against anything, even her own king. Mareeha Riju, Your Highness, the dream of my husband for you and his son has not passed. The spirit of all Gerudo rests with you both. In time, he will join you once more."_

"Is that all? I must only kneel?"

"Renounce your throne, and Ganondorf's. Your only king is Vaati, your only queen Veran." Riju turns back to Ghirahim. She walks past him, up the steps to her throne, and stands before it.

Ghirahim had just made a critical error.

"So earth, water, people, and a renunciation of my title and the title of a dead man. I must ask as to why I would renounce Ganondorf's claim when his own is defunct. He was never King of the Gerudo, just Prince of the Daemon. He has no power with the Sage Gerudo. So how do I renounce a dead man who had no political power when he died? Unless…" Riju turns back to Ghirahim, who is now seething in anger. She snaps at him, and says, "...he lives."

Ghirahim summons a long, slightly curved blade, pointing it at Riju. "Submit or die, you insolent girl!"

"Guards!" A surprise to Ghirahim, the Gerudo guards (gladly) return, surrounding the Demon Lord. The Chief takes her seat, her tone tense and threatening. "Earth and water, that's what Vaati wants? Where I'll send you, he can find plenty there."

"You are going kill your people over this, Chiefy! Every single one!"

"For two weeks you hover your weapon over my lands, you insult the rightful king, you threaten my people with death. If we all so die tomorrow, it will be the Gerudo way. We do not submit to anyone but ourselves."

"You're...heh heh... you are the maddest woman I know, to not accept life over death. You are mad, Riju. Just like Ganondorf, you are a mad Gerudo!"

Riju stands up, and glances to Buliara. The woman nods in the chief's direction. She turns to Telma next, who also makes the same gesture. Last, she glances to the south, where yesterday Ganon made a slight appearance, only to disappear. She figures someone who hates Ganon as much as she does had something to do with it, and if he was here, he would approve of what she is about to do. She turns back to Ghirahim. "I am a mad Gerudo? No… I am Hyrulean!" She snaps her fingers again, but instead of dispelling the sound barrier, a bolt of lightning zips down on Ghirahim. He roars a bloodcurdling scream before quickly teleporting out of the room, presumably back to the Imperial's weapon.

Riju glares at the charred stain in her throne room, breathing heavily. Her decision had been made, and now she must accept the consequences, whatever they were. "Ladies...tomorrow we fight. Tomorrow, we either prepare for glory or a glorious death. Tomorrow, we will not retreat or surrender. We never retreat, we never surrender. That is how we survived the desert. We didn't retreat, we didn't surrender, we conquered it. That is how we survived the persecution from the Hylians in the Unification War. We didn't retreat, we didn't surrender, we fought until we couldn't fight anymore. That is how we survived the Yiga. We didn't retreat, we didn't surrender, we held until we couldn't any longer. Death has always been on our doorstep, but each time we conquered it. Tomorrow, it returns, and this time, it may finally catch up to us, and when we join our sisters and our few brothers, they will clap their hands and our backs because we died not as Hylians, not even as a Gerudo, but as a Hyrulean." Riju found herself standing above the courtyard of the city, with all the people looking up to and around her. She looked into as many green and yellow eyes as possible. Out by the entrance of the town, the Bulblins stand together, huddled around their leader. "Tomorrow, my friends, we honor our ancestors. Tomorrow, no surrender, no retreat. That is my law. That is Ganondorf's law. That is Urbosa, Nabooru, and Malladus' law. That is the law of our people. For today, ready yourselves. Tonight, Gerudo and Bulblin, we dine in the halls of hell with Ganon!"

The people chants around her, and Riju looks to the sun. In silence, she kept Ghirahim's revelation, and in prayer, she hopes the secret reveals itself.

* * *

 _The Lion, one hour ago_

Zant approaches the burned tree that marks the entrance to the eight dungeon of South Hyrule, nicknamed "The Lion" for the mapping of the structure is shaped like a lion's head. He grazes his hand on the charred wood, pondering to himself just how it is possible that the Hero burned just enough of the tree to enter the subterranean trial instead of the entire tree. Magic is the only answer he can come up with. Whoever built the dungeon had a reason to keep it hidden, though just how the monsters inside came to guard it and the Triforce of Wisdom shards three decades ago is another question.

Besides, whatever darkness what once inside the dungeon is not the same as the one Zant tastes on his tongue now. This one is ancient, older than the dungeon. It is stronger than what he has sensed from Ganondorf, Ghirahim, even Vaati. It is comparatively as malevolent as Ganon. Dare Zant say it frightened him?

"Are you just going to stand there and touch the tree?" Zant, now annoyed, drops his hand from the tree and turns to the woman behind him. Koume, dare he call her _Princess_ Koume, looks back at the unmasked Zant with an impatient eye. Ever since she merged herself with a dying Kotake, her attitude, pardon the pun, had been severely cold. If she wasn't Vaati's adopted child(ren), he would have shut her up the only way he knew how.

Yet as he turns away from her to the gaping darkness before him, he sighs. He is almost at his goal, to return to the Twilight Realm and become the ruler he is meant to be. A right his mother took from him 18 years ago when he was just a kid. A right when she taught his sister the language of the Twili. A right his sister doesn't deserve, despite wielding the ancient power of their people, the Fused Shadow. A right he will reclaim by…

Killing Midna?

Could he do it?

Sure, he had considered killing her in the past. Yet, in the two fights they had, three counting his phantom, he had never been in a position to actually attempt to kill her. Midna does have her uses alive...but is it worth having her as a slave?

"Zant?"

"Leave me alone, Koume." The younger woman did nothing of the sort. Instead, she saunters over to the Twili, leaning her back against the frame of the tree. She raises her head and smiles knowingly, which is something Koume is known for. The elder princess was always able to pick up on things much quicker than her sister. That lead to her being stronger, smarter, and, in Zant's eyes, more attractive than Kotake. It was, after all, Koume's idea to not pursue Midna and Ganondorf as they entered Ganon's Lair; Kotake found it foolish and ventured off on her own.

Zant didn't know how Koume found it easy to murder her sister. He could understand the ease of killing Ganondorf, but Kotake…

"You're having a conscious. That's dangerous."

Zant tries his best to not look at her. "You thinking killing a sibling is easy to think about?"

Koume scoffs. "You of all siblings should know how easy it is to hurt a sister. You took her as a way to sate your lust. Now you must do it again, but for a throne."

"A throne." Zant narrows his eyes, repeating the phrase in his head. Could he kill Midna? Yes, he could. Can he do it? Yes, he can. But will he?

Will he?

Will he?

"Return to the castle. Your mission is completed, to an extent."

"Really now? Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Yes, he wants to say. "No, but you have no reason to be here. Whatever happens within the dungeon, one Twilight will return to the Twilight Realm. Besides, I know that you wouldn't want to miss the fall of the Gerudo and the Resistance."

"Hmph, true. Alright, good luck and farewell." Koume pushes herself off the tree and walks away from the Twili. Before she warps herself away, she turns her head over her shoulder. "Oh, Zant, please do return. I'll miss you."

"Really?"

"Really."

Zant says nothing back, instead pressing the side of his collar and making his helmet cover his head and face. He gazes at the looming darkness in front of him. There's a possibility he will die again...he doesn't plan on killing himself this time.

Before he steps forward, he turns to Koume, but as expected, she already left.

* * *

 _Present Time_

He hears the doors of the boss chamber open, letting a minute amount enter before it slams shut. His back is to whoever just joined him, not that he needs to present himself to her. He sensed her the moment she came to the Lion by whatever means she did, yet he doubted she could have done the same util now. He hears her astonished gasps, the metallic singing of a sword leaving its sheath, and the soft hum of magic.

"Zant." Her voice is filled with malice, disgust, hatred. He looks through his mask to his hands, the final shard of the path back home in them. All the pieces were here. He is going home.

"Little sister," Zant says softly, "do you remember the nickname I gave you when we were children?"

"You called me 'little wolf.'"

"Indeed I did. When I was a child, back in the Twilight Realm, our grandmother told me a story. That one day, when the worlds of light and shadows begin to merge, a wolf will emerge. That wolf will either unite both sides forever, or keep both sides of the coin separated for the rest of time. It is an interesting tale...yet it is in this moment it comes true." Pressing the side of his collar to collapse the mask, Zant turns around to face Midna. He holds up the third shard of the mirror. "With these three pieces, we decide the fate of how out two worlds interact. I wish to rule the shadows while serving the king of the light, while you wish to liberate the light and have some purpose for the shadows. I do not care to know your desire. But I wish to know your resolve. Could you kill me, little sister, for this little shard? Do you have it in you to end your brother's life just to return home?"

Midna summons her two pieces of the mirror, one hovering over each shoulder. She coldly stares him down with the fiery red of her eyes. Zant has his answer, and he is not one bit surprised. Waving a finger to the door behind him, he sends his shard to the chamber that once housed a shard of Wisdom. Midna, with hesitation, does the same. Once all three pieces were in the adjacent room, Zant seals the door. "No one may enter until someone's blood is presented to the door. Only then will the seal break."

"Fine by me." Quick as a stroke of lightning, Midna's hair forms a large tendril and zips towards Zant. Despite being caught off guard, Zant dodges perfectly at the last second by moving his shoulder. A moment later, he would have been skewered. As Midna's hair retreats, he stands in place, deciding not to engage her. "Impressive. The abilities you had as an imp really have improved in your normal form. You can thank me for that."

"Like hell I will." Midna forms a ball of light in her hands, and throws it at Zant. He brandishes one of his scimitar and swipes the ball towards a wall. Once again he decides not to engage Midna.

"Seems you have a grip on the powers of the Light Sage. I guess which path you will take as the wolf is chosen. You seek to unite. Light and shadow, perfectly balanced as all things should be." Zant's mask recovers his head, and he reveals the second of the twin scimitars. "I cannot allow that, sister. I do not wish to kill you either. I want you to see our homeworld, to rule it with me. We shall reclaim the birthright our mother took from us."

"How is that so, Zant? What makes you think I care about ruling? Our mother had a reason to run, a reason to trust me with her knowledge, a reason to set me on this journey instead of you. I will find that reason. As for me and you, you are not my brother. Despite all he did to me those years ago, the Zant Twilight I loved died in the fires of Rauru Town eight years ago. You are just a ghost that I must put to rest." She launches a pair of tendrils at Zant this time, which the man blocks with both sword easily. He casts them aside, and for the third time, Zant doesn't engage Midna. This time, it enrages Midna. "Why do you stand there? Fight me!"

Zant doesn't have an answer. He just chuckles.

Midna begins to march forward, firing a volley of orbs at Zant. He simply chuckles and blocks the attack while Midna comes closer and closer. She stops moving once she's in the reach of her sword, and Zants stops chuckling. They stare at each other in silence for Din knows how long. To break the silence, Zant repeats his question. "Could you kill me, little sister, for this little shard? Do you have it in you to end your brother's life just to return home?"

"I do." Midna impales Zant in the middle of his torso, deepening the blade slowly pushing it through Zant. He gasps as any man would, yet he maintains his gaze towards Midna. Once the crossguard touches Zant's chest, Midna releases her blade. Zant stands in place while Midna steps around him to look to the sealed door. "And even if it wasn't to return home, I would kill you for betraying Hyrule."

"So no matter what, you would kill your only sibling?"

"Yes."

"...Heh...heh...Well, then I know your resolve. To think I questioned my own earlier." To Midna's surprise, Zant vanishes from sight, her sword clattering to the ground. She tries to reach for her fallen weapon, yet she finds her body unable to obey her commands. Instead, her body is raised into the air, while crackling laughter bounces off the walls. Out of a dark corner, the real Zant Twilight appears, walking with calmness. With a mental grip, he brings forth the four pieces of the Fused Shadow. "To think you were able to wield it...do you honestly mean to take an ancient and withered power like this and use it against me? Pathetic. You, dear sister, are a foolish traitor to two realms."

Midna growls. "Zant! You bastard!"

"First a brother, now a bastard. You will submit, right now, to your king."

"My KING? You, who do nothing but abuse the magic of our people, the memory of our mother? You must be joking!"

"You might be right, maybe I am abusing it. But you imply I am abusing the memory of our mother? Now that is a joke! You know nothing!" Midna's body rises in the air and flies towards the sealed door. She grunts as she hits the door while Zant slowly approaches. "Your mother ran from her duty! She should be queen now, but no, she ran. Ran to Hyrule because she had a vision, and that vision was of two wolves. One to unite two worlds, one to shroud both in darkness. I'll like to believe she knew our fates, that we would be those wolves. Along with those visions came a man, a Hylian man, injured to the brink of death. Somehow, he made it to our world. Mother took care of him, listened to his stories of the world we know as Hyrule, and with his assistance, we came to Hyrule. For years I knew and hated him. I hate all of Hyrule, but I hate him the most. Because of him, my mother is a traitor, my sister is a traitor, and I'll like to believe my entire family is a traitor. So I must return and set things right. Once I am done there, I will return, and seek vengeance for our ancestors. I will personally see to the death of Auru Lanayru."

Midna's eyes widens in surprise. "What?"

"And that is why, Midna, I need you. Not just for me, but for our people. I need your power. Lend it to me."

"...No. I will never betray Hyrule. I will never betray Auru. I will never betray Mother's wishes."

"Very well." Zant telekinetically raises Midna's sword, sending it towards her abdomen. Midna cries out as the sword impales her, but it falls on deaf ears as Zant walks toward the open door. The mirror shards await him, and with a laugh, he assembles the mirror to completion. The inscriptions on the mirror glow white, and begins to turn clockwise and counterclockwise. The mirror flies back and projects its inscriptions on a wall like a portal.

This is it, Zant thinks to himself. He turns to his sister, still floating in place. It seems she had passed out. Bringing her to him, Zant catches Midna on her shoulder, and doesn't hesitate to enter the portal.

A minute later, he is home.


	64. The Cursed Infant, Fyrus

_Vah Medoh_

24 hours remain. 23 hours, 59 minutes, 59 seconds remaining. 23 hours, 59 minutes, 58 seconds remaining. Veran herself counts each second that passes, every second that brings the world closer and closer to her heel. She once heard that every second of life counts, to live life to the fullest because when the time is up, nothing in the world can bring it back. Sure, you can rewind time, but that means you wasted the previous use of it. Going forward in time to see the future ruins the time you could have had in the present, just to prevent said future. To freeze time is to freeze life itself. To change the past to change the future is the most dangerous use of time, for ultimately what is changed is usually worse than the natural progression.

Veran, a long time ago, meddled with time. She possessed the body of the Oracle of Sages, went back half a century in Labrynna's history, and possessed the queen of the time period. The change was to bring sorrow to the hearts of the Labrynnians in order to help some witches revive Ganon. After possessing the Oracle, she gained the ability to manipulate time on a smaller scale, by either slowing it down to a near-freeze or speeding it up. This only had an area effect, so she couldn't, for example, speed up the next 23 hours, 58 minutes, 27 seconds.

The upper deck of Vah Medoh, essentially its back, is exposed to the chilly air of the upper troposphere. She has grown used to being on the deck for long periods of time. It allows her to see the earth below, to watch the carnage Vah Medoh inflicts with its powerful beam with a literal bird's eye view. It beats looking through a glass ball, for sure.

23 hours, 55 minutes, 23 seconds until she gets to destroy Darunia as she did Rauru.

"It is a beautiful night, isn't it Veran?" Veran didn't need to turn to know the clicking of hooves belongs to Horsehead. He steps to her side like an equal, but she doesn't mind. Ranking has never really mattered to her, as long as results were being produced.

"Tonight is indeed beautiful. A cool calm before a song of storms."

"That is what you humans say."

"Yes… Horsehead, you cannot see it now, but in the city, the people are realizing that tomorrow might be their final day on earth. You know what we humans do in that moment of finality? We hang close to those we love, forgive those who have done us wrong, and pray to the gods for redemption. We do that because it is all we know how to do. Monsters, they don't have that soul, and that is why we're superior. We have a soul."

"If that is true, Lady Veran, then what are you, Vaati, and Zant? Man or monster?"

"Neither."

"Do you love the king?"

That question shakes Veran to her very core. She turns to Horsehead, offended he asks that of her. "Of course."

23 hours, 53 minutes, 43 seconds remaining.

"As a woman loves her husband, or as a monster who loves the ambition?"

She turns away, lowering her gaze to Darunia. Below, the city was lit by candlelight, whether on the street or inside homes. In one of those homes, the Princess and the Sage of Forest hides. It reminds her of another city back in her younger days, one she still calls home but under the night sky, it doesn't light anymore. "Would you believe me if I admit the former instead of the latter?"

"I'm not judging you for either, but I have always wondered."

"Hmm. Yes, I love his ambition, but I loved the man first."

"Then you won't mind me asking if...if there's a reason a true heir hasn't been born."

Veran had nothing to say for an answer. She didn't know if she didn't want to answer or if there is one she can give. It isn't like she never had an opportunity to have a child, yet as the thought bears more on her mind, she couldn't help but think why she had never borne one.

23 hours, 52 minutes, 53 seconds remaining.

Beside her, Horsehead sighs, most likely realizing what he had done. "I'm sorry, Your Highness, for-"

"No, it is fine. To answer you, I believe...that something so pure as a baby cannot inhabit a dark evil such as I."

"When you held the Goron child, I thought you could be a great mother. You have the Gerudo Princesses, you raised them well the past five years, and I know Vaati considers Zant his own son. But...maybe you are right."

"...Maybe."

"A monster, such as I and Ghirahim, would not care about love or children. You, my queen, are definitely a man."

23 hours, 50 minutes, 54 seconds remaining.

Horsehead walks away, unknowingly leaving a heartless queen heartbroken. That feeling allows the queen to let a singular tear fall from her eye. It is not a tear from the woman Veran is, but a tear for the woman she was and could have been.

Those feelings were tossed aside immediately as a new presence appeared behind Veran. Quickly wiping her tear away, she slightly turns her head to acknowledge the newcomer. "Koume and Kotake." Saying the names of her adopted princesses has a slight distaste on her tongue, as those were the names of the witches who strove to revive Ganon centuries ago. Yet her daughters were nothing like those conniving hags. The current incarnations were...not as annoying, especially since they didn't bicker. "What brings you here?"

"Kotake is no more. She was defeated by Zant's sister. Twilight Princess, I think she's calling herself."

"Then what did you do, Koume, that I sense the both of you?" Veran turn fully around this time, gasping as she saw Koume's new form. Physically, she was Koume, but on the left side of her body, wherever there was once orange is now ice blue. The left half of her hair, the left iris, the left half of her clothing, all now blue. Koume nor Kotake stood before her; it is Twinrova.

Twinrova gestures to herself. "Love the new look?"

"Did you kill Kotake, Koume?"

"She was weak, Mother. You knew it, I knew it. I am the true successor to the Imperial throne, so I had to eliminate the competition. She was dying anyway."

"Your brother?"

"I don't know, but his presence is so weak he might as well be considered dead. Death Mountain caved in, after all."

He survived being thrown off the mountain. He survived a fatal blow to his heart. A cave-in is possibly nothing to the Prince of Thieves. Veran keeps that thought to herself. "Hmph. And Zant?"

"Disappeared. I don't sense his sister anymore either. But dead, they are not. More like gone from this realm."

Midna and Zant returned to their homeworld then. Both royals of the other realm were searching for the path back, and they seemingly found it. That eliminates another sage from the equation. Zant's loss will be heavy, yet she is sure Vaati will find a way to bring him back, if Zant doesn't do so himself. "That is unfortunate. Why are you here?"

Koume walks to her mother, gazes down to the town below, and smiles. "You should let me give this place a makeover. First I'll freeze it, then melt it down. Or maybe burn it all and then cool it."

"Or maybe neither." Veran, despite her statement, bears a smile on her face. Her daughter's tenacity is welcoming in this new form, but Darunia is Veran's playground. "I have things here under control. But if you desire carnage, introduce it to your people. Join Ghirahim at Mido."

Koume's smile broadens. "Thank you, Mother."

"Remember that Ghirahim is in charge, but...the kill of the Sage of Spirit is yours."

"My pleasure." Koume, or Twinrova, vanishes immediately. Veran looks down on Darunia Town again, her smile morphing to a scowl. Tomorrow, her family will be victorious. This world will end, a new one will begin, and maybe in that world, Veran will have all she desires. No Oracles, no Ambi, no rebellion, and a child of her own.

The lights of the city gradually disappear under a veil of clouds, yet as Veran looks around the city, she could only see that only the city itself is barred from sight. The surrounding plain is clear, and like the plain, it is clear to her as to what was happening. It makes no difference to her as she chooses not to act...as of right now.

Once she acts, she will rip a baby from his family, and give Darunia Town a final warning. With a single thought, she will call upon Fyrus.

23 hours, 47 minutes, 42 seconds remaining.

* * *

 _Spryte_

Spryte sits on the windowsill in Daruk's home, looking to the empty street the mayor's residence resides. It is quiet, not because of the day of the week or because of seclusion; like most of the city, it is quiet because, in a day's time, the world they know will be fall in chaos. It is a miraculous wonder that no one has turned in Princess Zelda and Ravio despite being wanted by the Imperials. Even more miraculous is the will of the Darunians; like Mido Town, they too had a public execution of their former leader. They know the tenacity of their overlords. They deny to give in to it.

She remembers coming to the town with Shade and Queen Zelda, both when they were nineteen years old and Hyrule was free of threats. They spent many hours on the beach just west of here and would watch trade ships arrive and depart from port. Not much of that happens these days. Not much of anything she remembers of North and East Hyrule is the same. Vaati and his rule sapped the spirit that not even Ganon and Agahnim could.

It starts to rain outside, and Spryte loses interest in the world. She turns to Ravio, the young man resting his chin on the windowsill. His face is as blank as hers, though both were expressing the same feeling of uselessness. They are the last of the Resistance in the town, yet without their friends, they didn't know what to do.

"Spryte… It is raining now."

"I can see that."

"We came inside an hour ago, right?"

"You could say that."

"We checked the skies several times today, and from what I can recall, there weren't any clouds in the sky an hour ago. Not over land, not over the sea."

Spryte tries her best to remember the weather an hour ago. She too can recall clear, dark skies around the town. In her many years, she doesn't recall the weather changing dramatically in an hour without warning. "Well...it could be some form of magic. You think it is Veran?"

Ravio lifts his head. "No, I do not believe she has control over the weather...but now that you say it, we know someone who can." Spryte watches the lightbulb turn on for Ravio and the Sage of Forest quickly races across the room she shares with him to gather his belongings. Spryte has never seen the boy move so quickly when Hilda's life is not in danger.

"Ravio?"

"Din! It's Din, the Oracle of Seasons!"

"Oh...Oh!" That meant one thing, the Resistance has arrived and, with the magic barrier in place, also within the city.

Ravio gathers his gossip stone and excitedly shouts at it. "Can anyone read me? This is Ravio. I repeat this is-"

" _You do not know how good it is to hear your voice again, Sir Sheerow. Where are you?"_

Spryte recognizes the voice as General Bagu. "Spryte and I are with the mayor."

" _Princess Zelda and Princess Oren?"_

"Oren was taken and Zelda...well, I do not know how to explain it, but she's safe. We cannot disturb her meditation, she says."

" _I think I understand. Now I need you to get the mayor out the city. We're evacuating the town and fortifying defenses for tomorrow's fight. We only got a few hours of cloud cover, so we must be hasty. Come to the southern entrance to town."_

"Yes, sir."

* * *

 _Ravio_

Getting the mayor and his family assembled and ready to evacuate took about ten minutes. Ravio has Spryte scouting the road ahead while he leads Daruk and his family a short distance behind, in case Imperial monsters were around. He is sure that Veran, Yuga, and Horsehead know something is up, and he expects retaliation before tomorrow.

He did his best to lead the Goron family, but he quickly finds out that Gorons really hate water. It is a fine irony that Daruk is mayor of a port town yet has apprehensions about stepping in a puddle.

"How much longer?" the mayor asks.

Ravio thinks that Daruk would know just how far they are from the southern gate. "I do not know, but it shouldn't be far. He's following Spryte, who in turn in dowsing for the presence of Nayru, who is stationed at the southern gate. Ravio's backup is to use his sage powers to detect life, but because he cannot pinpoint a singular person's life unless he has many interactions with the person, searching for Bagu is his choice. That will take more time to single one person out from what he expects to be a large crowd.

Ravio is so focused on moving to the gate he almost doesn't notice Spryte hovering in place. He stops just in front of her. She has her back to him, still as a blade of grass in a dead wind. "Spryte, are you okay?"

"Ravio...I sense something sinister behind us."

Ravio turns around, looking to the five Gorons behind him. Indeed he could sense a threatening presence and it was indeed close. There is no one but the seven of them in the area. Daruk, his wife, his son, his daughter-in-law, and his grandson couldn't be producing the darkness. They couldn't be…

Spryte floats over to the youngest, placing a hand on his forehead. "Oh no."

"Spryte?"

"It is the baby. The darkness...is Veran's."

Right on cue, little Yunobo explodes with dark power. The force knocks back Ravio, Spryte, and the four Goron adults off their feet, but Yunobo floats in the air, slowly being wrapped by some cloudy, dark material. Ravio watches as the baby, cocooned by the material, grew legs, arms. and mass. First, he was as half as tall as Ravio, then as tall as Ravio, and grew to the size of a fully grown male Goron. Then he grew beyond that.

He had to get Daruk and his family away. "Daruk! Take your family and get them out of here. Spryte, lead them out, and bring an Oracle back with you." Daruk and his family look conflicted to leave his grandson behind, so Ravio lowered his voice to comfort the rock humanoids. "There's nothing you four can do right now. Leave it to me to return him to normal. The only way I can do that is if I know his family is okay."

Daruk faces his family, saying something that Ravio couldn't hear, and turns back to his grandson as his family begins to roll towards Spryte. Ravio begins to argue, but the Darunian chief stops him. "Before you say anything, I am not going to let you fight for my town alone, especially my grandson. We take him together."

Well, Ravio couldn't argue with that. "Fine, but even for a Goron, you need to defend yourself."

Daruk smirks as he turns to Yunobo, now towering over most of the buildings in the vicinity. "I got offense and defense covered. HAH!" Daruk claps his hands together. As they part, a large hammer-like weapon appears from thin air, in which Daruk grabs and heaves up to his shoulder. At the same time, a shield similar to Zelda's Nayru's Love surrounds Daruk until he casts it away.

Yunobo is finished growing and is now the largest thing in Darunia Town. To Ravio's calculations, he is now fifty feet, and with the combined power of Veran and a Goron, Yunobo is probably the most powerful monster the Imperials have unleashed. Add the weather conditions, and Ravio is looking to a sloppy battle.

Just his luck, Zelda, Ralph, Oren, Link, Ganondorf, Spryte, Midna, and Hilda just had to be elsewhere.

Yunobo deafens the two warriors below him with a powerful roar. Ravio could feel the bones in his head rattle, and it isn't pleasant. If Gorons had ears or something of the sort, Ravio learns that too as Daruk covers his auditory receivers. That roar leads to an intense heat around Daruk and Ravio, rooting from Yunobo igniting himself on fire. Before the ringing of their ears and the warmth of the air could subside, the ground begins to quake. Ravio looks up to see Yunobo taking his first step, much like a baby would with some difficulty. Ravio calms down a bit. Veran took over a baby, practically a newborn. There's no way it will know how to run.

Run?

Yunobo is running. To that end, Ravio makes the only call he supports any day of his cowardly life. "Run!" Ravio makes a quick click of his boots and pivots on his ankles. Now that he wears the Pegasus Boots, he runs twice as fast as he normally could. He dashes away from the monster, Daruk rolling at full speed beside him. The thundering footsteps of Yunobo are still close, yet it seems the gigantic baby is not moving any faster. Now Ravio can think.

When he defeated Jahalla in the ruins of Nabooru, he already knew Poes had a weakness to light of any kind, but it was just to his luck he needed an entire night of running and hiding before he got sunlight. Link and Zelda's stories of Aquamentus, Dodongo, Gyorg, and Vah Ruta. Midna's tale of Gohma. Ralph's tale of Vah Ruta, Arrghus, and Onox. All these bosses had a common theme, and that there is a weakness to be exploited.

Ravio never really observed baby human(oid)s, but he knows animals. Predators chase their prey. They are more attracted to the slower moving animals as they are easier to catch and kill. If he applies that logic now, maybe he could find a weakness on Yunobo. "Daruk!"

"What's up, brother?"

"Slow down a bit. He needs to follow after you."

"You want to use me as bait?"

Ravio is not crude enough to think of this stage of the plan with such words, but it is the case. "If we're going to beat him, then-"

"Ha ha, I never said I disagreed! Just hope you know what you're planning." Daruk begins to decrease in speed and turns at the next junction. Ravio had already gained some distance in the short time of enacting his plan, so as expected, Yunobo followed his grandfather.

Now to follow.

Rising to the rooftops by using the hook shot, Ravio chases after Yunobo and Daruk. Maneuvering the heights of Darunia Town is an easy task thanks to the wings on the sides of the Pegasus Boots, even though what he calls 'flying" or "hovering" is essentially careful leaping and landing. It allows him to keep up with his target while not being worried too much about how he crosses building to building.

Ravio begins to run down the traits of Yunobo's form in his head. For one, he's powered by dark magic, a magic only the abilities of Zelda, Midna, Hilda, Ganondorf, and Link's Master Sword can deal with. He is also on fire, which only Ralph and Oren can fight against evenly. It is nighttime too, which means Ravio's power is weaker now than it can be if it was daytime.

Physically, Yunobo is large and mobile, which makes him dangerous in small spaces such as the streets of Darunia. He also possesses an infant's mindset, yet with it being similar to predatory animals, it poses a danger too. As far as he could see, Yunobo had no obvious weakness. No giant eye, no enormous mouth inhaling air, no bright glowing light on the forehead. Just a running, large, darkness-possessed, rampant, energetic baby.

Wait a minute.

Energetic babies, from what Ravio has experienced, are always said to be sleepy, which makes no sense, but it might be the answer. If Yunobo could be knocked out, even if it doesn't return him to his natural state, it stops the baby from destroying the city. It will have to do.

A distance between grandfather and grandson had been created due to Yunobo still adjusting to moving at high speeds with wet weather conditions. Ravio moves quickly to arrange himself back on the ground and back at Daruk's side. The rolling Goron takes notice. "Tell me you have a plan."

"Just keep moving, and at the right moment, use your hammer." Ravio draws his sword, calls upon his sage powers, and swings it forward. Green light materializes a few feet ahead. Daruk and Ravio pass through it before the latter turns on his heel to face Yunobo. " _Vinea, crescere!"_ At Ravio's command, thick green vines appear in place of the green light. As expected, Yunobo kept running, resulting in him tripping over the vines. He falls down to the street, kicking up dust and extinguishing his flaming body. This is the opportunity Ravio desires. "Daruk, now! On his head!" The Goron rolls back around towards his grandson, and at the right moment pops himself in the air, folds out the ball, and slams his hammer on the forehead.

Daruk lands close to Ravio. They gaze on Yunobo, groaning after the impact of Daruk's hammer. The Goron heaves the hammer back on his shoulder, turning to Ravio with worry. "You sure he's okay?"

"If you hit him with enough strength, he should only be slipping to an unconscious state. That should be enough to-DARUK!" Daruk turns to where Ravio points, to his rising grandson. He growls once he's at full height, and roars towards the heavens in anger. Looking down at his prey, Yunobo opens his mouth and spits a fireball. Daruk steps in front of Ravio and throws his arms forward, casting his shielding technique. The pair is unscathed, but their troubles were just beginning.

"We just need to get him down again."

"In that case." Daruk grabs Ravio and with all his strength throws the Lorulean down the street. Thankfully Ravio thinks quickly when he's afraid, or else to think of turning his sword to a large leaf would have escaped him. He lands safely, yet he doesn't know if his clothes are wet due to the rain or...something more embarrassing.

Daruk is rolling in hot. Changing the leaf back to the sword, Ravio recasts the green light, waits for Daruk to pass by, then summons the vines. In anticipation, Daruk passes Ravio before curving back around for the strike.

"Wait, Daruk!"

The Goron is smacked like a fly into a building, vanishing as the building begins to collapse on itself. Ravio has no time to check if Daruk is alive as he is now alone with Yunobo. And Yunobo had just learned to jump over vines.

Ravio needs to end this now. If the monster continues to adapt, there will not be a Darunia Town left to save. He points his sword forward, shouting " _Vinea_!" to send vines directly to Yunobo's chest. He expects the vines to burn once making contact with Yunobo's body but doesn't expect Yunobo to be pushed back. It is as if Ravio himself is stronger, which should be impossible. His powers are based on the forest as his title is named, meaning that whatever makes a forest stronger makes him stronger. Sunlight, water, and fertile ground.

At this moment, Ravio realizes just how much of a dumbass he has been. He's been so focused on the lack of sunlight that it passes his mind that there's a plethora of water falling from the sky, soak in by the ground and his clothes. He's so used to naturally being stronger in daytime due to light while he needs Oren to gift him her strength. Now, just as he siphons the rays of sunlight, he will siphon the droplets of water.

" _Crescere circuitu_." The vine begins to grow, little branches forming off the main one. They barely resist the fiery body of Yunobo before being shigned like string. Desperate, Ravio digs his boots in the ground, rooting himself for the water collected by the ground. This improves his powers, with the branching vines growing larger and stronger. In short moments, the entire body of Yunobo is wrapped by Ravio's power.

Now to knock him down before the child adapts. Ravio spots Daruk's weapon lying close to the rubble its master is buried under. Creating another branch off the main vine, Ravio picks up the hammer. Using his sword to control that vine directly, Ravio arches both arm and plant back for a big swing. "Forgive me Daruk and Yunobo, but I must do this." Swinging his sword multiple times, Ravio's hammer-holding vine strikes Yunobo's head at the temples or on top of his forehead. The monster cries out at each strike, yet Ravio displaces his feelings for the hurting baby in place of hurting a weapon of the Imperials. Ravio swung his sword until his muscles give out, to which he unleashes one final big attack before he drops his sword and the vine drops Daruk's hammer. Exhausted, Ravio falls to his knees; likewise, the battered Yunobo collapses once his bonds are broken.

Time passes, and Yunobo doesn't get up. His body stays midnight black, but his flames are gone. He's down for the count but breathing. Ravio sighs in glee. He had kept his promise to save Yunobo to a degree, while also saving the city. If Hilda could see him now…

"Impressive, Rabbit Boy."

Ravio jumps to his feet, though it gives away almost immediately. He's forced to kneel in the presence of the snickering clown in front of him. "Yuga."

"Ha ha ha! I could make you to a fine painting at this very moment. It would be quite a masterpiece after this battle. Yet I had my fill for today."Yuga walks over to Ravio, shoving a small painting in the latter's face. "Just look at this. Such a small work, yet it captures every fine detail of that annoying bug. What's her name? Spite?"

Ravio's anger flares. "Her name is Spryte. Why would you capture her?"

Yuga shrugs. "For fun, maybe to incite you, who cares? You want to save her and your little friends? Then I suggest we meet again. Tomorrow, on Vah Medoh. That is if you can get up there." Yuga laughs as he vanishes just as Ravio leaps for him. The Lorulean lands on the muddy ground yet is too exhausted to move. Too exhausted to hold on to consciousness.

He has enough strength to remember Yuga's challenge.

* * *

Sunlight returns to the land of Hyrule, but nobody welcomes it. To the far north, a fleet of ships is just hours away from landfall. A young woman glances up to an older man, who shouts orders for every sail to be dropped. He doesn't know what the world has come to in the last few days, yet he can tell that whatever happens is decided today.

At their destination, rebels build defenses, manage supplies, evacuate remaining civilians out the city, and bide their time for the final hour. In the skies above, upon a soaring destructive power, a vile queen and her generals prepare to unleash hell on earth.

Just south of there, a young woman rides her sand seal out in the desert to join her soldiers, both man and monster, as they prepare for their own battle with a demon lord and, unbeknownst to them now, their former princess.

To the northeast, under the veil of darkness, a wizard begins an experiment for his master with the mysterious pod the Yiga constructed. Once, it gave the living immense powers. Now, it will bring back a dead warrior.

In the same castle, when the sun reaches its peak, a king kindles his powers, aided by the examples of courage and power. As the rays of light wash over him, he smiles to himself, think that when the sun rises once more, it will be upon him as the victor.

To the far southwest, the returned leader of the shadows petitions her people to fight one last time, not because of their loyalty to the rebellion but because of their sworn oath to the goddess' blood. They reaffirm their oaths in a thunderous roar except for one lone soul who watches over another pod, where the healing body of courage still slumbers.

In the heavens, the souls of two heroes are taken to another memory of the past. The three goddesses, aware of what the day is, gather to watch the events of the world unfold. With only two of the four stones obtained, they fear their plan may have to take place earlier than expected.

On earth, when the sun has passed its high point, two bloods flow at an equal rate. Two breaths are taken at the same time. Two powers grow at the same speed, yet no one can sense just how strong or how fast. Yet once unleashed, there will be only a few to match them. One power to be the strength of a holy bloodline, the other, the power of blood tainted by a devil's reincarnation. Today, whether rooted by heaven or hell, they are the last hope on earth. They are the hope of blood.

The third day has arrived.


	65. Battlefield of Demise

_Outskirts of Mido_

"Same situation, Chief Riju. The Imperials have not attacked."

Riju groans after hearing Buliara's report. Six hours it has been since she marched her army out to the sands in the hope that Ghirahim would make do on his promise. Six hours it has been, the sun is lowering itself in the atmosphere, and not a single Imperial attack.

It is not that the Demon Lord was not bluffing about attacking. He had been stationed outside Mido Town for two weeks now, and Riju has confirmation from fellow sage Ravio that, while not a full attack, the Resistance had some encounters with Imperial monsters quite a few times today. She did not believe Ghirahim to be a liar either, not after he boldly entered her palace yesterday. Something or someone is holding him back, and if it didn't come with the increased consequence of her people's deaths, Riju would attack right now. She saw what happened at Rauru when Vah Medoh blew the town to dust. Calatia and Labrynna, she heard about. Three perfect examples of what those weapons are capable of.

One of them is an example of how to attack those weapons. The Gerudo Chief had received news an hour ago of Vah Naboris having "glowing feet." Ralph reported that Vah Ruta had four similar glowing weak spots as water pumps. He used electric arrows to shut them down, yet Riju didn't think the same will work on Naboris. That's why she had ordered more bomb arrows produced.

Her plan is simple in explanation; two people, one of them Riju, will directly attack Vah Naboris. She, with the Thunder Helm, will protect the pair against Naboris' attacks, while the second person will shoot arrows at its feet. Simple in explanation, but with so many other factors, there's no way it will go as planned.

"The women and the Bulblins are restless, Riju. it has been hours. Why are we not attacking?"

"We are not the Resistance, Buliara, with the backing of the other realms. We are just a few hundred strong, and I cannot even commit some of them to battle because they have to protect noncombatants. I do understand them. I'm ready to fight too." Riju pats the sand to her right, gesturing for Buliara to sit. The captain of the guard hesitantly does so. Riju gazes out ahead of her to the river that passes Mido Town, seeing how the light reflects from the aqueous surface. "Buliara, I wish to speak with you, but not as chief and captain."

"My Lady?"

"I wish to hear you speak as my second mother. If you won't do it willingly, then think of it as an order." Riju smiles as she witnesses Buliara's uncomfort with her present situation. She hadn't meant to embarrass her captain, but if today is to be the end of the world, she just wants one moment with the woman she spends more time with in an informal manner. "I have a simple question for you."

"What is it, My Lady?"

"Riju is my name. Say it."

"...Riju, what is your question?"

"You served both me and my mother. Have I succeeded her well?"

Buliara goes silent for a moment, then points to the army behind them. "No, you have not, but that is of any fault to you. You've been at this for just two years, while she had two decades under her belt. However, ever since Ganondorf returned, I've seen a different Riju. The pathetic whelp that ascended the throne is now a blossoming young woman, worthy of being called Chief. She rallied a people behind her to fight a battle that might annihilate us, but we go willingly because we have loyalty to her. We follow her because she is part of a hope that Urbosa, Nabooru, and Malladus had, that our two people will once again unite as one. You brought Sage and Daemon back under one banner, so if we die today, the Gerudo people die as one. Something also tells me that you saved a man as well. When he came to us, he was lost in darkness, but in his death, he conquered it. I do not believe you have succeeded your mother well, but as for your aunt, you are an exceptional Sage of Spirit.

" _Even now, as you stand before me, I see a woman with true with the spirit to stick to her morals, even if it makes her leave her friend. I see a chief with the spirit to fight adversity, even with the odds aren't in her favor. I see a queen with the spirit to take up arms against anything, even her own king. Mareeha Riju, Your Highness, the dream of my husband for you and his son has not passed. The spirit of all Gerudo rests with you both. In time, he will join you once more."_ Nabooru had said such words back in Rauru. To hear Buliara say a different version of the same speech warms her heart. In an act that will definitely make Buliara uncomfortable, Riju reaches over and hugs her captain. "Thank you."

She feels a strong arm wrap around her back, though it is wary of affection. "You're welcome, Lady Riju."

"Chief!" Riju and Buliara part as a Gerudo soldier comes to them. "The Imperials are coming!"

Riju lets a smile grace her face. Finally, the fight had come. "Make ranks, Buliara."

"Yes, ma'am."

The soldier wasn't finished. "Your Lady, the Bulblins have advanced without your orders."

Riju looks to the distant Vah Naboris. She couldn't see King Bulblin and his band, yet she is proud to have such an enthused ally. "And we're going to follow them."

* * *

 _Saria Town_

"Alright my friend, it is dinner time! We got some mushroom soup, bread, and goat butter. It is pretty good, so enj-"

The mushroom-soup-bread-and-goat-butter carrying man drops the platter on the floor. Just a day prior, he and his older and younger brothers went exploring the damage Death Mountain sustained after a series of weird events. In the new crater on the mountain, they found one man in the rubble. They safely removed him and brought him back to Saria Town to their home.

For an entire day, the man was unconscious. This morning, as the sun rose, the man woke up. He was surprised to see the three brothers as they were to recognize him as the man who helped the lady kick their ass in the bar just two days prior.

Now he is magically gone, leaving only a letter behind that read:

"Dear Know-It-All Brothers.

Thanks for the help. Now if you want to live, get everyone out of Saria. Trust me on it, before it is too late."

* * *

 _Vah Naboris_

Ghirahim hums to himself as he watches the carnage taking place below. The Gerudo and the Bulblins have been in battle against his forces for quite some time now, and it progresses in his favor. The Demon Lord is going to make good on his promise to erase the Gerudo clan once and for all. Naboris' beam is charged to full power, all she needs is to lock on the Gerudo's home and blast it to fine glass.

He was nice to give the Gerudo a little more time to prepare themselves. Unbeknownst to them, Vah Naboris was in range the entire time the Imperials had been outside the women's territory. He could have exterminated them any day he felt the need to, especially yesterday, but he was told to do so today. And he won't have to share in his victory alone.

"Today, the Gerudo fall." Koume, or as she prefers to be called now as Twinrova, pets Vah Naboris' head. The Gerudo Princess' arrival last night was unexpected but a welcomed surprise. As they say, the end of the world is much better to witness when you have someone at your side to destroy it.

"Indeed they do, Your Highness. Today, the world burns, but tomorrow a new era is born. No more heroes in skirts, no more girls of Hylia's line, and not even the hatred of my old master will manifest. It will be our world to rule as we see fit, and the goddesses won't do a damn thing to stop us."

Twinrova smiles as she gazes towards the battlefield. "Before you kill them off, I think I have a final family matter to attend to. Just be ready to fire."

Ghirahim nods. As Twinrova vanishes, the Demon Lord issues a command to the mechanical camel. "Vah Naboris, target Mido Town."

* * *

 _Riju_

The skies were blood red above Riju's head, an indication that Vah Naboris begins to target Mido Town. She hopes Telma's evacuation efforts were going smooth, and the civilians will make it through the caves to the other side of the mountain. As for those on the battlefield, that meant that Riju's plan needs to be enacted now.

Riju points her scimitar towards Vah Naboris in the Imperial front lines. "Charge through them! We must get through and stop the beast from firing! We must-what the hell?"

Hovering in the air, a bronzed skin woman with half her features colored in burning red and the other half in cool white had just appeared. She had a pair of swords out, one baked in flames, the other glazed by ice. Her dual-colored eyes glare down on Riju, as far as the Gerudo Chief can tell. Yet something is quite familiar about her.

Despite the familiarity, all Gerudo who spots the woman along with Riju were witness to the incomprehensible truth, that one of their own is an Imperial. That pisses Riju off, that even the honor of the Gerudo is powerless to the might of the Imperials.

The woman lands before Riju, mocking her with a bow. "Chief Mareeha Riju. It has been quite a while."

"I do not know you, traitor."

"Well, not me now, but if you had seen me a few days ago, your body would be racked with recognition. Maybe I should rekindle the flames of your memory!" The woman swings first with her fire blade, but Riju quickly ducks under. She raises herself to parry the ice-covered sword with her right scimitar and the fire-swarmed blade with her left scimitar. Riju jumps up and kicks her opponent in the face, pushing her back and causing the other woman to growl in pain.

Riju gets into position, not believing that the woman could be a weakling.

Yet the fire and the ice abilities, the hair and eye coloring, it is familiar yet more so a distant memory. She knew this woman or some people like her. "Who are you?"

The other woman snickers as she wipes blood from the corner of her mouth. "Not enough? Shame, I bet my brother could see me for who I am. Too bad he's gone. Heard he died for you."

Brother? She has a brother who...Suddenly the form of the young woman split into the image of two small girls, one the brightest redhead she'd ever seen, the other's hair color cool-ice. The redhead had a temper to match her fire while her sister had a chillier attitude. She knew the girls hated her as much as they adored Ganondorf and his reluctantly chosen future queen of the Gerudo, Aveil. Riju had a nickname for the both of them, based on the legends of the Gerudo about two ancient witches who were also named Koume and Kotake, with their appearances similar to the sisters. A nickname that became form when the witches became one, and a nickname for the woman who appears as one before her.

"Twinrova."

"Aye, cousin."

"You lived all these years, but you know what the Imperials did to your people. Why fight for them? You are going against everything your mother, father, Aveil, and Ganondorf stood for and died for!"

Twinrova smiles. "Funny, someone said the same thing a few days back to Kotake before she died. Oh, by my hand of course."

So this is Koume with the combined powers of fire and ice. Riju processes this as she attacks Twinrova. Koume attacks from her position, firing icicles at the Gerudo Chief but the latter blocks them all. A blast of fire is shot forward, Riju leaps above the point of impact and slashes down on her cousin. Koume parries the flurry of swings Riju delivers, all with a crooked smile on her face. Riju begins to feel a chill on her arms and legs and notices a sheet of ice creeping up the limbs. Her movements begin to slow to a near standstill as the sheet reaches her shoulders and hips.

Twinrova chuckles as Riju is completely frozen in place. "This is the end for you, dear cousin. After today, your memory will be like ice in a desert. Melted and evaporated into the air under the heat of the sun."

As her torso is encased in ice, Riju calms herself and faces her little cousin. "Tell me Koume, would Ganondorf spare you now? If he saw you now, despite you being a traitor to our people and the laws we have with dealing with traitors, would he spare you?"

"Heh heh heh. Let me tell you a secret. Ganondorf was alive, and I met him just two days ago. He tried to reason with me and Kotake, he wasn't the powerful fighter I heard he had become, but, to answer your question, I don't think he would spare me now. Not like he can do anything about it, now that Ganon himself culled the cur."

Ice now up to her neck, Riju closes her eyes and smiles proudly. "Thank you for confirming he did indeed return and that presence on Death Mountain was indeed Ganon and Ganondorf. Thank you also for affirming my resolve now."

"What do you-" Twinrova steps back as Riju starts to glow. The ice begins to evaporate instantaneously, creating a temporary humidity around Riju. Seeing the shock on her cousin's face pleases Riju, yet she bears a serious demeanor. Surely frightened, Twinrova shoots fire, but the attack is parried by Riju with ease. "What...how?"

"If you have been up to date to events in the world, you should know that I am the Sage of Spirit, the same title your mother Nabooru bore. I am the pride of the Gerudo incarnate, and I won't have that pride beaten by a little girl. You, however, have been sentenced for betrayal, and if Ganondorf does return, I will apologize personally for not allowing him to kill you himself." Riju snaps her fingers and before Twinrova could do anything about it, a stroke of lightning pummels her from above. The Gerudo traitor screams in agony as she collapses to her knees, but Riju doesn't give her the pleasure of getting back to her feet. She snaps again, a third time, a fourth, a fifth, and each time lightning hails down on the former Gerudo Princess, turning the sand around Twinrova from the familiar tan to a sickening and cursed black. Riju thinks about snapping for the sixth time but decides to hold back.

Twinrova twitches in her suffering from aftershocks, yet she still breaths, much to Riju's chagrin. Riju stands in place, watching her cousin's agony. She finds herself surrounded by her people, realizing that the lightning might have scared off nearby members of the monster army temporarily. "Chief." Riju acknowledges the arrival of Buliara, who steps to her side and gazes down on the withering traitor. "So she is Gerudo. Who is she?"

"Her name was once Koume Dragmire, but from this moment on she shall be known as Twinrova. As our law states, the price of betrayal is death." Riju gives Buliara one of her scimitars, takes the other, and walks over to Twinrova's now still body. The former princess breath is erratic, her pain surely unbearable, and though Riju will rather the girl suffers in place of death, Riju follows the law.

"Fire…"

Riju pauses mid-thrust, hovering the sword above Twinrova's heart. "What?"

"...Fire...Vah Naboris…"

"Chief! The beast is firing!"

Riju looks up in time to see a bright blue streak across the sky fly over her and hears the impact of destruction. She remembers Rauru Town, how anything within a certain range from the point of impact is vaporized. The Gerudo weren't too far from the city.

As she looks back down, she notices Twinrova is gone.

* * *

 _Ghirahim_

The beam strikes at its target, creating a huge destructive orb in the air. That orb will eat anything in its path until it goes away, and unfortunate for the Gerudo, they will not survive. "The day has now come. The Gerudo are no more." His smile grows as the blast grows, almost to the point he's sure his cheeks shouldn't be in the confirmation they're in.

"Blasted bitch." Twinrova suddenly reappears, wounded from her battle with Riju. Ghirahim could smell a prudent scent of burns, to which he turns to Twinrova. She looks completely horrible.

"Let me guess, you were hit by lightning."

" _Yes._ "

Ghirahim chuckles. "Fill your heart with rainbows, princess. You have won the battle. The Gerudo are now exterminated."

Twinrova almost smiles, but then her jaw drops. "You must be wrong."

"How?"

"The blast...is gone."

" _What?"_ Ghirahim turns around, gasping as Twinrova's words became truth to his eyes. Vah Naboris's blast had indeed vanished much quicker than it should've, and to add more fuel to his ire, the town of the Gerudo is still standing. The beam never reached Mido Town. Something had blocked the laser, but there is no way Sage of Spirit did it. There is no power in this world, not even Vaati's by Ghirahim's suspicions, that could have blocked and absorbed the blast.

So when he paid more attention to the travel path of the beam, Ghirahim becomes stricken with shock.

A power he hadn't sensed in millions of years is present, and that makes the Demon Lord sick with anger.

"Ghirahim, what is that power?"

"The hatred of the Demon King."

* * *

 _Riju_

Something had saved them. No, _someone_ had saved them. Riju stands up to join the rejoicing Gerudo just as the blast vanishes completely. Their salvation isn't visible to Riju, but its presence, the headache-inducing presence of darkness in the air. That's what her normal senses weigh on her mind. It is the power of Spirit that gives her another reading, one much more unexpected, much more unbelievable, much more helpful.

And compared to a week ago, much more powerful.

She stands as the Gerudo mumble around her, pointing to the newcomer who just lands to her side. The hooded figure possesses a small blue orb in their hand, possibly the entire power of Vah Naboris' blast. With a wave of the hand that holds the orb, the blue light in his hand vanishes. The women around Riju gasp at the display, while Buliara steps in front of Riju, her sword drawn to protect her Chief, even against someone who had just saved the entire race. "Are you an ally?"

The stranger stood silently, drawing their own sword. The topaz blade shines brilliantly in the darkening sky. Riju instantly recognizes the blade as the same one she placed in Ganondorf's cold hands nearly a week ago. She says nothing, desiring to hear the stranger speak for themselves.

Speak he did. "I have only been gone a few days, Buliara, and you treat me as an enemy already?"

Buliara drops her sword, nearly collapsing on the ground as the swordsman reveals himself by removing his hood. His face now visible, Riju tries her best to hold back her tears. The last time he stood in battle, it should have been his last, yet now he stands alive somehow, someway.

 _"You...have done...it. You've...made me...mad. You...I hate you… I hate you… I hate you!" Ganondorf fired a powerful ball of magic at Vaati, hitting him directly. All could hear Vaati grunt as he was impacted by the blast. Satisfied, Ganondorf chuckled weakly. "And my hate will never perish."_

She could cry about his return, yet as the sounds of battle echoes in the sky, Riju turns her attention to the distant Vah Naboris. If she knew how determined Ghirahim and Twinrova were to defeat them, she guesses that they will try to fire the laser again. So now the opportunity to take down Naboris presents itself now. She takes her blade back from Buliara, and points it again towards Naboris. "Now we take the fight to the Imperial's weapon. Now we save our home. Now we save Hyrule." As the Gerudo cheer and line up, she turns to Ganondorf, smiling up to him. "Are you with me, Your Majesty?"

Ganondorf faces the Imperial army, his face constructed in anger. Electricity crackles down his sword arm, reminding Riju that his wounded sister was just here minutes ago, now most likely back with Ghirahim on Vah Naboris. She believes Ganondorf knows this already. "Ladies, a day may come when the courage of heroes fails, when the wisdom of queens and the power of thieves shall forsake us, but this is not this day! An hour of monsters and broken blades, when the honor of Gerudo no longer has meaning, but it is not this day! This day, we fight!"

The Gerudo recharge to battle determined to take down Vah Naboris. Meanwhile, at the same time, another battle begins just north of them, with a mission to deactivate Vah Medoh and free the Sages of Fire, Shadow, and Water and Spryte.

3 hours, 23 minutes, 34 seconds remaining.


	66. Battle of Darunia

_Ravio, 3 hours, 31 minutes, 35 seconds remaining._

"Fighting has begun down south."

"Are we ready here?"

"Yes sir, but...we still have over three hours before time is up."

"We'll need all the time we can get. Something tells me Veran isn't interested in starting a fight… Are the forces of the other kingdoms here?"

"Only the Alliance and Calatia. Hytopia is still M.I.A."

"Okay. Bring King Elegant and King Komali in. Their generals too. Find your sister too."

"Yes sir." Din turns and heads out the building designated as the headquarters of the Resistance. Ravio sits silently in a corner, arms folded and head resting on the wall. He watches as Bagu runs his beard, and for once in this war he understood Bagu. The general, despite his title, is not a leader in heart, that's Auru. He's find with commanding, sure, but to command an entire force? Ravio could only imagine himself in such a position. His own acts of bravery were not because he isn't a coward anymore, but because he is the only one capable of fighting Yunobo, Yuga, and Stallord. He has to save his friends, just as Bagu must lead the rebellion in Auru and Error's absence.

With the barrier finally broken, magical communication is now possible. Riju and her people had entered battle just half an hour ago, Impa, Sheik, and the Sheikah are on the way (without Link, as he hadn't woken up) and Midna...is missing. Initially, this worried Ravio but after Riju explained the Twilight Princess' mission he could only hope for the best option.

With three sages captured, no Link, no Ganondorf, no Midna, and with Zelda still meditating, Ravio and the Oracles were the Resistance's strongest fighters until the Sheikah arrived. Bagu's plan reflects on that strength and will pit it against the strength of the Imperials: Vah Medoh, Veran, and Yuga.

King Elegant and King Komali enters the tent, followed by the Rito Revali, Din, Nayru, Linebeck, and a Lokomo who Ravio remembers is named Byrne. Every aspect of the latter warrior screams deadly to Ravio, though it is either his yellow eyes or the steel mechanical left arm that resonates it most.

They situate themselves around the room in a circle. Ravio keeps to his corner, get pays attention to Bagu as he addresses the gathering. "Veran is not making a move, so we must. Every minute we wait draws us closer to the 21st hour, in which she promises to destroy this city if we don't surrender Zelda. I rather forgo that action as long as possible."

"General," says Komali, alarmed by Bagu's implied suggestion, "you do not mean to give the princess to the enemy?"

"Yes."

Voices echo in the room, all of different pitches and tones yet have the same message. "That's preposterous!" The Calatian king steps in the circle in an elegant fashion. Ravio tries his best to not snicker. "That's your princess!"

"Sage of Forest," Revali calls, "do you agree with this action?"

Ravio stands, unhappy to be addressed. "I'm the one who advised it. Vaati does not want Zelda, he wants the Triforce of Wisdom. However, Zelda has most of the Triforce. A small fragment lies with Impa. It's barely a countermeasure, but for the time being it is Zelda's idea. Sending it back to the Sacred Realm isn't an option, since the Temple of Time is gone."

"North Castle has an entrance to the realm, only accessible by the blood of Hylia and those they trust. But that's irrelevant. Zelda's surrender is the final option. Until then, we have two theaters of attack. Nayru."

"The first theater shall be attacking Vah Medoh. From experience from Vah Ruta, the machine has its own defense system. We have three objectives. Sage Ravio will infiltrate the beast and rescue the Sages of Fire, Water, and Shadow. I will lead the exterior attack, in which we deactivate Medoh. Last, if she so graces us, Din and I will take down Veran."

Komali crosses his arms. "I can infer my warriors will be required. What's the risk?"

Nayru shrugs. "What's not a risk?"

Linebeck clears his throat before speaking. "Back on the ground, we defend the city, most importantly the southern entrance."

"A crude plan," Elegant states bluntly, "but Vaati will arrive."

"If Zelda is not ready to face him, I and my fellow Sages will, provided we return in time. If the Gerudo are victorious, I have her word that Chief Riju will assist. Vaati cannot defeat five of the Seven Sages easily. The Oracles can join in too if they put down Veran."

"Sure, but I'm more confident in the Hero. Where is he?"

"He won't be joining us, Your Majesty."

Elegant clicks his tongue. "I hope we fight hard enough to make the Imperial King sweat then."

Ravio nods his agreement. He knows Elegant has reasons to worry, all of them do. Yet without Link, Ganondorf, and Zelda for the most part, the battle will be hard fought.

Bagu places hands in his pockets, his eyes to the heavens. "May the three be on our side. King Elegant, you keep to the northern end, by the ports. I'll keep to the south. King Komali, your ground troops cover the east. Labrynnians and Holodrians cover the west, protecting Zelda. That's my plan for now...and may the gods be, protecting with us."

* * *

 _20 minutes later, Bagu_

"Move! Move!"

"Everyone get in position!"

"Have your weapons ready!"

"Eyes ahead of you!"

Bagu stands on the roof of the makeshift headquarters, his eyes on the sky. With the leaders of Calatia, Labrynna, and the Great Sea Alliance away in their respective sectors, the moment the day calls for is imminent. He has many worries on his mind, yet he focuses on the goal before him.

"Confirmed sighting of Imperial forces spawning from the city's center. Some equestrian beast is summoning them." Horsehead. That bastard somehow lives.

"Hylians, eyes open, weapons ready. They're coming. Nayru, Din, make the run."

* * *

 _Nayru_

"Yes sir." Nayru nods to Din and Ravio, and snaps the reins of Moosh and soaring to the air. Loftwings and Ritos follow. Soon, the skies are swarmed by the Resistance just as the ground below.

As they leveled off in flight towards Medoh, Nayru addresses the fighters with her. "Okay, remember our mission is to deactivate Vah Medoh and to get the Sage of Forest onboard. However, no heroes. If everyone got that, then let's fly on!"

* * *

 _Veran_

The Imperial Queen stands on the head of Medoh, actively watching the Resistance forces fly towards Vah Medoh. They took the luxury Veran gave them to prepare their defense and to initiate the battle. She smiles in anticipation for one rebel, in particular, the blue-haired beauty leading the charge.

Now as Nayru and her rebels come and Horsehead begins his ground attack, the queen issues her own orders. "Medoh, prepare your defenses. Allow the tail entrance to be open for the little boy that Yuga awaits. Oh, send the Skywatchers. No one harms the blue bear. That is mine."

Medoh responds with a bird cry, opening the hatches it holds the Skywatchers within and turning its turrets towards the Resistance."

* * *

 _Ravio_

"A barrier?"

"Guardians!"

"Red lasers! The beast is targeting us!"

Ravio determined that the main laser wasn't being aimed towards, else everyone would be panicking about it. That means Medoh has other methods to shoot down Ravio and his comrades. "Nayru, there is axillary weaponry on Medoh."

Nayru nods. "I know. But they must lock on before firing accurately. I made plans for this. Revali! You're up!"

"Alright!" The master archer flaps his wings with gusto, zipping ahead of the pack.

"Continue forth, Sage of Forest. The two of you together shall be enough to conquer Medoh's defenses. The rest of us will take care of the Guardians and defend the Rito."

Ravio gulps before nodding. "Alright. Be safe."

Din chuckles as she waves the Rod of Seasons in her hands. "Oh, she will. It's me you should worry about."

"Ok."

"Sage Ravio, one more request. Please save His Majesty. Labrynna and Holodrum need their king."

"Hyrule needs the Sage of Fire, and I cannot believe that I need him as much as I need Oren and Hilda. I'm bringing everyone back." Ravio snaps the reins of his Loftwing, dashing after Revali. Dark clouds begin to gather around Ravio, a byproduct of Din's magic. Skywatchers had spotted him and began their targeting procedures, but once Ravio and Revali were enveloped by the clouds, it seems the lock-on sequence was disrupted. The Oracles were quite strategic in mind and impressive to Ravio. No wonder Ralph is a great fighter, the Labrynnians in general.

Once they were done dodging confused Guardians and out the clouds, Revali and Ravio slowly confront the massive machine before them. Now they can assess the situation. Medoh indeed had exterior defenses, a bright red barrier held together by three visible turrets and additional unseen one at the front, back, and sides of Medoh.

His eyes back on the front of Medoh, Ravio could make out a lone figure standing on the bird's head. "Veran."

"I see," Revali states, "but we can worry about her later. Focus on the guns."

"How shall we run this?"

"I follow you. It can only target one of us, so the other will shoot the cannon. Bomb arrows, got it?" Ravio nods as he takes his bow in one hand, directing his Loftwing to the left with the other. With a final glance to the queen, Ravio leads the attack on Vah Medoh.

* * *

 _Veran_

The first cannon is destroyed quickly, yet it does not faze Veran. She cares not for the pair flying around Medoh. Their success is part of her plan, after all. There are more important matters to attend to.

"Horsehead, how fares the battle below?"

"The rebels mount a considerable defense around the city."

"Have you located Zelda?"

"Heaviest defense is to the south and west. The south is the main entrance to town and where the Hylians fight. That makes the west a more probable location, but the Labrynnians and Holodrians fight there."

"Conquer them both. Find the princess. When done, alert me." Cutting the connection, Veran watches as the boy and the Rito make way for the backside of Medoh. She turns on her heel, and wraps herself to the dorsal side of Medoh, standing by the terminal that controls it. She will wait for whosoever lands here.

She prays the Oracles arrive.

* * *

 _Ravio_

One cannon was deactivated. Ravio now follows Revali towards the second cannon by Medoh's tail. It seems Nayru's intuition is sound; one man plays bait while the second destroy the cannons. Best of all, it plays perfectly with Ravio's general plan of running away from danger. Yes, two months of fighting a war, and Ravio somehow still finds a way to show his cowardice.

"Here we come upon the second cannon. Go forth Ravio!" Revali swallows his fear and takes the lead. Seconds later, he comes within the sight of the cannon and sees the red laser point in his direction. Any moment now, Revali will swoop in and shoot bomb arrows.

That plan went to hell quicker than either Lorulean or Rito expected. The targeting laser vanishes before Revali completes his run, and to their surprise, the cannon fires rapidly. Ravio panics as the zipping blue lasers come in hot. In his fear, he makes the wrong call with directing his Loftwing, making a lateral turn instead of either rising or diving. Several of the lasers hit the Loftwing, causing it to shake and spin in its pain and shock. Still a novice in aerial combat, Ravio doesn't know how to calm his ride, and as a result, is thrown off the Loftwing's back.

Once more, having the ability to summon a gigantic leaf has it merits.

Now slowly descending in the air, Ravio sees the destruction of the tail cannon. He searches for Revali, the winged warrior nowhere in sight while thinking of a way to not end up landing in the battlezone below. The latter situation is quickly resolved by the appearance of the former, Ravio now seated upon Revali's back.

"Hylians, always doing something stupid."

"I'm Lorulean."

"Same breed. Now that we're together again, the plan must change. It seems Medoh is adapting to our strategy. As soon as it has a target, it is going to fire."

"So we must adapt to." Ravio looks towards the barrier and the gears in his head begins to churn. The cannons can fire above, below, and outward, but not inward. If Revali flies over the barrier, they could sneak up on the cannon before it can target. "Fly over the barrier. We can hit the final two from there."

"Can you now?" Ravio blinks absently at the challenging voice of the Rito. "You'll have to shoot the cannons, I can't carry you and do that as well."

Ravio nods. "I can shoot some arrows."

"Good. Hang on!" Like a knife through soft butter, Revali kicks up speed and cuts through the air towards Vah Medoh's back. Once they are above the barrier and headed for the right wing, Ravio takes his bow and sets a bomb arrow on it. Arcing the bow about 30 degrees, Ravio fires the explosive. Seconds later, it makes an impact, and just to be sure the cannon was destroyed, Revali and Ravio soar over it.

Three down, one to-zero to go. As they head towards the final cannon, they see the destruction of the fourth and the red barrier drops in response. The Resistance had broken through. Revali chuckles to himself. "Seems we might save the day after all."

Ravio rubs the back of his head. He doesn't know about their chances, but if they manage to deactivate Medoh, they will greatly improve. "Yeah."

"I think I saw an opening on the tail. It'll be dangerous to set you near Veran, so let's head back around." Revali turns around for the tail while Ravio mentally prepares himself. Once they land, he is on his own. Fear slowly begins to creep up his spine, dread wraps long, thin fingers on his neck. As Revali lands on Medoh's tail, the Sage of Forest slowly disembarks from the Rito's back. He checks himself before gazing up to the opened entrance to Vah Medoh's interior.

"You alright there, Ravio? You look pale."

"This is normal for me. I'll be fine." Ravio steps forward, breathing in and out to calm himself. To conquer fear is to conquer yourself, he remembers being told.

He's going in for Hilda, his beloved princess.

He's going in for Ralph, the princely asshole.

He's going in for Spryte, the bubbly fairy.

He's going in for Oren, the calm princess.

He's going in for Link, Zelda, Midna, Riju, and Ganondorf.

Fear slips away, dread loosens its grip, and with a big exhale, Ravio marches within Vah Medoh.

* * *

Moosh settles down on the back of Vah Medoh, allowing the Oracle of Ages to disembark. Din's Loftwing settles beside her, and the two protectors of Holodrum and Labrynna confront the lone dark-dressed woman standing beside the large terminal. Nayru brandishes a spear while Din takes out twin scimitars.

"Din and Nayru. It has been a while for me, but I guess you want a little payback for your predecessors. Very well," Veran stretches her arm out, producing a black spear imbued with dark magic. She steps away from the terminal, standing between it and the Oracles. "Shall we?"

Nayru faces her sister. "Din?"

Din grins. "Let's kill this bitch."

2 hours, 54 minutes, 36 seconds remain.


End file.
